Y la Historia de Cada Uno
by Fomalhaut16
Summary: Resumen de la historia de los países. Porque la historia es la historia de sus vidas. Un capítulo por país.
1. Italia

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Este es un fanfic 99% de carácter histórico. Esto es básicamente un resumen de la historia de cada país. Por eso me quedó tan largo, aunque al final lo achique bastante. El primero que hice fue a Italia, le di el honor.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Puse a Italia más bien como el hijo del Imperio Romano, para apegarse más a lo histórico.**

 **\- Las tribus germánicas las puse como hijos de Germania, por la misma razón.**

 **\- Personajes Nuevos:**

 **-Imperio Bizantino: Imperio Romano Oriental. Lo puse como hijo del Imperio Romano Clásico.**

 **-Ostrogodo: representación de los ostrogodos, un pueblo germánico antiguo.**

 **-Lombardo: representación de los lombardos, otro pueblo germánico antiguo.**

 **-Vaticano: lo llamo así porque no supe como nombrarlo. Sería la representación de la Institución Religiosa Cristiana. No la ciudad del Vaticano en sí.**

 **Aquí llamo Italia a Veneciano (aunque Romano es tan o más Italia que Veneciano).**

 **A su vez, tengo que aclarar que vendría a representar Veneciano, porque a pesar de ser el norte de Italia hay que ser más puntual: Italia Veneciano es Venecia principalmente, Milan, Florencia, Génova, y Piamonte Cerdeña, en resumen. Además sería la Italia Industrializada y la Italia Fascista, para especificar aún más.**

 **Como dije, esto es básicamente un resumen. Si uno quiere interiorizarse más sobre ciertos temas, recomiendo que cada uno estudie por su parte.**

 **Ahora sí, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _Italia_

Inicios:

Partiendo desde sus más remotos orígenes, Italia al principio solo era una provincia del Imperio Romano, su padre. Sin embargo comenzó a tomar forma y real existencia ya cuando el Imperio Romano comenzaba a debilitarse (siglo V). Él comenzaba a ser lo que quedaría de una parte de la gran herencia de Roma. En el corto período que estuvo en presencia del Imperio Romano, este intentó que Italia y su hermano Romano (la parte sur de la provincia) fueran su continuidad cuando él inevitablemente muriera, pero a pesar de la buena relación entre ambos, Italia poseía una esencia y naturaleza diferente, destacándose que, a diferencia del Imperio Romano, el pequeño niño no tenía un fuerte carácter además de ser dócil e ingenuo. En el corto tiempo que pasó con su padre, éste lo instruyo en artes, política, literatura y navegación, resignándose a que su pequeño no era para la batalla, la milicia y lo relacionado con lo que él denominaba la "ciencia de guerra". Aun cuando Italia no era lo que esperaba de un heredero, el Imperio Romano lo amó de sobremanera, y el pequeño también a él. Él joven Italia nunca conoció personalmente (aunque si lo sabía) la brutalidad, la crueldad y la forma sanguinaria de ser de su padre, ya que este siempre se mostró paternal y comprensivo, pues realmente le quería.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, el Imperio se fue debilitando y cada vez volvía más dañado, cansado y errático. El pequeño Italia vio como sufría de depresiones, y cada vez más tardaba en volver de sus viajes.

Aun así, el inocente Italia guardaba la esperanza de que su padre se mejoraría, y que todas aquellas desventuras que lo azotaban pasarían.

Finalmente, en el año 476 d. C, el Imperio Romano desapareció.

De una manera rápida Italia comprendió que su existencia era precisamente porque él sería la continuación de su padre, que inevitablemente moriría. Y que cruel fue su revelación, porque supo que todo aquello que vivió con él, era porque este sabía que debía educarlo para cuando ya no este. Una tristeza amarga invadió el corazón de Italia y su hermano, pero no tuvieron tiempo para lamentarse, pues fuertes sucesos los azotarían apenas hubo el Imperio Romano desaparecido.

Después del Imperio Romano:

Una vez hubo muerto el Imperio Romano, Europa en general fue invadida por diferentes pueblos germanos (hijos de Germania) que al desaparecer el romano, no había nadie que los frenara. Italia no fue la excepción.

Los pequeños hermanos Italia pasaron a estar bajo la tutela del Imperio Romano del Este, un hermano de ellos. El Imperio Romano del Este era otro hijo del Imperio Romano, además de ser lo que quedo de él.

Los pequeños hermanos fueron finalmente invadidos por mercenarios germanos, que pidieron tierras a cambio de administrarlas para lo que quedaba del imperio. Al serles esto negado, los germanos hicieron un motín en donde Odoacro, un germano romanizado, se nombró Rey de Italia. El joven Imperio Bizantino no tuvo otra que aceptar, ya que en el fondo creyó que Odoacro respaldaría sus intereses y hegemonía sobre los hermanos Italia. Sin embargo, no fue tan así.

Para suerte de ambos, quienes no sabían qué pasaría con ellos ahora sin la tutela de su padre, Odoacro gobernó con bastante independencia del Imperio Bizantino (Imperio Romano del Este), y dio libertad religiosa, a su vez que defendió a Italia de otros invasores. En estos cortos tiempos, los hermanos Italia, a pesar de estar bajo la tutela bizantina, se sentían bastante libres y con confianza. Para su felicidad, pudieron conservar su cultura, la cultura latina heredada de su padre. Y ellos creyeron realmente que las cosas les saldrían bien en la vida a pesar de todo.

Pero el Imperio Bizantino, quién miraba siempre atentamente a los Italia, comenzó a sentir celos de la autonomía de sus pequeños hermanos, a su vez que comenzó a molestarle y preocuparle la presencia de Ostrogodo (un pueblo germano, hijo de Germania) que vivía en el Danubio. Creyendo que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, en 489 expulso a Ostrogodo, sabiendo que invadiría la península italica. Y así fue, el líder de este pueblo, Teodorico el Grande invadió a Italia en su totalidad. Al invadir Italia, Ostrogodo y su líder salieron victoriosos, pero les fue imposible encontrar a los Italias y expulsar a Odoacro. Estos se habían escondido en una fortaleza, hasta que recibieron una invitación de Teodorico, en donde pedía negociación. Finalmente, los Italias y su líder acudieron a una cena junto a los invasores en donde, confiados creían que se arreglaría el asunto. Italia estaba feliz de esto, creía realmente que todos llegarían a un acuerdo. Sin embargo, en el transcurso de la cena, Italia y su hermano fueron testigos de cómo Teodorico mató con mano propia a Odoacro. Manchas de sangre había en la mesa, y en las finas ropas blancas de los niños, quienes horrorizados vieron la escena estupefactos. Quietos, con sus jóvenes rostros manchados de la sangre de su líder, ni tuvieron la fuerza ni de gritar. Ambos fueron tomados por Ostrogodo quién, a pesar de ser el invasor y de saber que eso pasaría, consoló a los pequeños Italias.

En 493, Ostrogodo tenía toda Italia, para felicidad de Bizancio, quién había cumplido su cometido.

Aquella traición y asesinato ocurrido frente de sus ojos dejaron un fuerte impacto en el italiano, quién lentamente atisbaba la real situación de su destino.

Italia y el Reino Ostrogodo:

Al principio los hermanos Italia sentían recelo y miedo por Ostrogodo, ya que este los había invadido y habían asesinado a su líder Odoacro ante ellos, pero pronto supieron que Ostrogodo se había romanizado y adoptado el cristianismo para agradarles. Los niños quedaron sorprendidos, y con el tiempo se encariñaron con el germano.

El Reino Ostrogodo, que ocupó toda totalidad de Italia, mantuvo la libertad que había sido recibida por Odoacro, y el reinado fue para los Italias un período de recuperación para el país. Se repararon las infraestructuras, se ampliaron las fronteras y se cuidó la economía. La cultura latina floreció por última vez. Las ciudades marítimas norteñas se convirtieron en puntos claves, y el pequeño norteño pasó a llamarse Italia Veneciano, por su enorme ligamento a las ciudades marítimas del norte. El Reino Ostrogodo-italiano fue nuevamente la entidad política más poderosa del Mediterráneo. En los períodos que vivieron con Ostrogodo, éste se ganó el cariño y los corazones de ambos por todo lo bien que les había hecho, e Italia recordaría este período para siempre, como la época más feliz de su vida.

Guerras Góticas:

Envidioso de Ostrogodo y los hermanos Italia, el Imperio Bizantino los invadió sorpresivamente a principios del siglo VI.

Comenzó su tarea en el sur, capturando Sicilia en 535 y moviéndose hacia el norte para tomar Nápoles y Roma al año siguiente. Pronto Italia sería de él. Los ostrogodos resistieron contra él hasta el año 540.

Ostrogodo defendió a los hermanos Italia como pudo del Imperio Bizantino, y fue herido a muerte en la batalla.

A punto de morir, ensangrentado, mientras se arrodillaba agonizante, los pequeños Italias fueron con él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Éste les dedico una débil sonrisa, y les dijo cuanto los había querido a pesar de que sus respetivos padres (el Imperio Romano y Germania), se habían detestado en el pasado. Devastados, y con una infinita tristeza, los pequeños Italia se abrazaron al cuerpo moribundo de Ostrogodo hasta que este dejó de existir. Ambos pasaron a manos del Imperio Bizantino en el año 552. Desde ese momento, el joven Italia se desencantó de la vida para siempre, y un fuerte odio nació por el bizantino, aunque siempre le había desagradado, el corazón de Italia se vio inundado de dolor y resentimiento. Algún día se vengaría de Imperio Bizantino por todo lo que les había hecho.

Con esta invasión, las guerras, las hambrunas y las epidemias de enfermedades, tuvieron un efecto dramático en Italia, quién estuvo enfermo durante mucho tiempo. Pronto, la esclavitud fue reemplazada por otro sistema laboral no muy diferente, la servidumbre.

De Lombardo:

Cuando los ejércitos bizantinos se retiraban de Italia, estos fueron invadidos por otro pueblo germano que atentamente había observado la situación. Lombardo, con fuerza y brutalidad lucho contra los bizantinos por el control de los Italias. Tan violenta como las otras, Italia fue invadida y violentada. Lombardo ocupo grandes partes de Italia, a pesar de que ciudades como Venecia y Nápoles, se convirtieron en ciudades-estados relativamente independientes, aunque guardaban cierta lealtad forzosa con el Imperio Bizantino. En ese entonces, los Italia tuvieron que presentar lealtades a varios y a diferentes entes. Gran parte de Italia quedó bajo el dominio de Lombardo, quién se autoproclamó su tutor desde ese momento. Mientas que las zonas italianas todavía estaban bajo el control bizantino, se les llamo Exarcado Ravenna.

Pronto, Italia supo que podría morir en cualquier momento si constantemente le invadían entes más fuertes y poderosos, y su existencia como legado latino de su padre podría peligrar. Allí supo que debía hacer lo que fuera para sobrevivir.

Italia y su hermano nunca llegaron a querer a Lombardo tanto como a Ostrogodo, pero lo preferían antes que a Bizantino.

Al Imperio Bizantino no le gusto nada que los hermanos Italia nuevamente estuvieran en manos de otros, interponiéndose en sus intereses. Frustrado, se negó a abandonar su sueño de hacerse con el control sobre ellos.

El joven norteño, que durante el tiempo del Reino Ostrogodo pasó a representar también a las ciudades marítimas del norte, pronto se vio en una situación en donde debía jurar lealtad a varias entidades.

Las ciudades-estados que conservaron su autonomía seguían bajo autoridad imperial (del Imperio Bizantino). Así fue como el pequeño Italia supo que para sobrevivir en aquel cruel mundo no podía permitirse la lealtad. Aunque le doliera y le detestara, si le convenía hincar la cabeza ante Bizancio, lo haría. Aun así, su corazón aun albergaba una ingenua esperanza, la esperanza de libertad, la esperanza de que todo mejorara. Una esperanza que sería aniquilada con el tiempo.

Del Cristianismo:

Desde que su padre se había ido, y desde que fue permitida la libertad de religión, el cristianismo no tardó ni un poco en drenarse en la sangre de los jóvenes italianos, quienes tomaron la comunión para ungirse como entidades además cristinas, junto con Odoacro.

Aunque al principio, los pequeños tenían fresca en la memoria a las anteriores culturas y creencias, y no poseían un odio ponzoñoso hacia ellas, de hecho sabían de las similitudes de estas con el cristianismo, del cual este había derivado. Pero a la institucionalidad religiosa, esto no le gustaba demasiado, y un día, el Vaticano encontró a Italia platicando sobre estos temas a unos niños. Cuando el Vaticano le preguntó de que hablaba, éste inocentemente le dijo que del cristianismo, y de sus similitudes con antiguas culturas y mitos. Enojado, el Vaticano obligó a Italia a retractarse y confesar que todo aquello era blasfemia. Entre lágrimas de impotencia en incomprensión este lo hizo, y para que no lo olvidara nunca, fue azotado en la espalda y se le prohibió gritar. Con tristeza y horror su hermano Romano fue obligado a ver la escena. Italia nunca más en su vida volvió a cuestionar con el poder creciente de la Iglesia.

Los obispos, y el obispo de Roma, llamado Papa, habían intentado siempre ponerse en el poder administrativo imperial, pero después de la invasión lombarda, los papas estaban nominalmente sujetos al emperador oriental, del cual a menudo recibían poca ayuda de Constantinopla (Capital del Imperio Oriental), lo que hizo que ellos mismos defendieran Roma de los lombardos, lo que hizo que se volviera esta una ciudad-estado. El hecho de que Roma cayera en manos de una institución religiosa y se volviera autónoma, hizo que tanto Italia y Romano protestaran indignados. Les habían quitado el mayor legado de su padre; era algo inconcebible, pero aun así, tuvieron que decir adiós a Roma, ya que nada podía hacer.

Alta Edad Media:

A finales del siglo VIII, los papas aspiraban a la independencia de Roma completamente, lo que molestaba a los hermanos Italia. Sin embargo, necesitaban ayuda extranjera para hacerlo. La potencia de la época era el joven Francia y su imperio Franco quienes tenían sus propios problemas.

Los Carolingios (una dinastía de nobles franceses), necesitaban a alguien que pudiera dar legitimidad a un golpe de estado contra los reyes actuales de Francia, los merovingios, mientras que los papas necesitaban protección militar contra los lombardos, con el cual estaban los hermanos Italia.

En el año 751, Lombardo se apodera de Exarcado Ravenna y expulsa al Imperio Bizantino del centro de Italia, para agrado de Italia. Con esto termina la presencia bizantina en Italia.

Con esto, en el año 756 finalmente el papado pidió/invitó a los francos (franceses) a invadir el norte de Italia para derrotar a Lombardo.

Cuando el joven Italia supo que su hermano mayor Francia vendría a por él, no pudo sino sentir alegría. Conocía a su hermano mayor Francia desde que eran muy niños, había pasado con él algunos de sus más remotos momentos de la infancia. Sin embargo, a su padre al perecer no le agradaba que pasara tiempo con él y con el que sería futuramente España, por lo que los separó de ellos y nunca más les volvió a ver. Esa fue una de las pocas cosas que no le había agradado de su padre. Pero poco le importo luego.

Por ello, al saber que Francia vendría, y que finalmente lo vería después de tanto tiempo Italia, se lleno de una extraña esperanza. Por más de que se había resignado a Lombardo yaciendo bajo su tutela, solo para darle la contra a Bizantino, a Francia le prefería, sin importarle mucho lo que sería de Lombardo.

Lo que el pequeño italiano no previó, fue que a él también le arremetería, al estar junto a Lombardo.

Cuando vio la caballería llegar, su felicidad inicial se esfumó al verse en "fuego cruzado" entre la sangrienta pelea de los francos y los lombardos.

Así fue como finalmente, los francos cumplieron el sueño de los papas, y los lombardos fueron derrotados. El joven Italia vio y se encontró con Francia, pero él ya había cambiado. Poseía una mirada lasciva y arremetedora, y miraba a Italia con otros ojos, a como había sido cuando estaba el Imperio Romano. Italia, supo, desolado, que Francia también había pasado penurias e invasiones, y tuvo que cambiar con respecto al tiempo y la vida. Para cuando Italia lo había comprendido, él ya estaba bajo su dominio. A pesar de que nunca dejó de quererle, ya Francia no fue lo mismo para él tampoco.

Dominado por aquel que había sido su hermano, el que era su hermano. Nuevamente en las manos de otra nación poderosa. Fue en ese momento en que Italia supo que jamás sería libre. Que toda su vida la pasaría a manos de naciones extranjeras. Fue allí que se resignó a que la vida, para él, era sufrir.

Sin saber que sería de él y de su hermano, Italia se quedo quieto y no preguntó nada que no debiera. Expectante espero el resultado de la situación, ya que Francia poca atención le prestaba, estaba más preocupado por consentir al Papado.

Para quedar bien con éste, Francia le regaló autoridad sobre todo el centro de Italia, naciendo así lo que se llamaría los Estados Pontificios.

Ahora si sintió un fuerte sentimiento de indignación y furia y protestó con voz alta, junto a su hermano Romano. Ya les habían quitado Roma, y ahora les quitaban el centro. A ese paso no tardarían en morir, pensó Italia. Pero nada de esto hizo efecto en el joven Francia, que solo río, o en el Papado, que los miro con frialdad. Italia sintió como una parte de su cuerpo era arrancada de él.

Pero lo peor que le hicieron fue aquello que marcó a Italia para el resto de su existencia, hasta el día de hoy. Pronto, miró a Francia, que lo sostenía de los hombros, y supo que algo pasada. De repente, miró a su hermano Romano, y lo supo. Entre gritos desgarrados, llantos, forcejeos y luchas, Italia y Romano fueron separados. Italia lo había soportado todo, y lo haría, pero con la compañía de su hermano, que era parte de él, y él de él. Y ahora los separaban. No hubo dolor mayor que aquello. Nada se le comparaba. Fue de lo más trágico.

Su querido hermano Romano, aquel con quién había venido al mundo, ahora se lo quitaban. Sintió un dolor desgarrante, y supo que una parte de él se perdió para siempre.

Lo habían separado de su hermano, para siempre.

Italia del Norte fue separada del Sur políticamente desde aquel entonces, lo que conllevó a que ya no pensaran lo mismo, ya no sentían lo mismo, y todo sueño de unificación solo fue un sueño nostálgico.

En 774, Carlomagno, Rey de Francia, anexiona a Lombardo y el norte italiano. Italia queda, junto a éste (Lombardo), bajo la voluntad de Francia.

Pronto Italia fue testigo del nacimiento de otro imperio, precursor de Germania. Carlomagno fue igualmente coronado emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, luego de romanizarlo y cristianizarlo. Así fue como Italia lo conoció, aunque poca y nada fue la simpatía que sintió por él, ya que sentía resentimiento con respecto su separación con su hermano, la quita de tierras suyas, y al estar bajo su dominio. El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico pasó a tener la potestad sobre el norte de Italia. Además de su desagrado inicial, en los pocos momentos que estaba en presencia de él, éste le lanzaba unas miradas asesinas, que le aterrorizaban. No, para él mejor era no pensar en aquel niño.

Una de las pocas alegrías que Italia tuvo en aquel momento fue cuando, a regañadientes, Bizantino tuvo que reconocer la existencia de otro imperio romano en occidente aparte de él. Fue muy gracioso ver su cara de indigestión al decirlo.

Durante el período que estuvo bajo el control de Carlomagno, hubo una ligera estabilidad en el norte. Italia intento discretamente aumentar el poderío de las ciudades marítimas y hacerlos independientes del Imperio Bizantino, pero sabía que aquella "estabilidad" era el preludio para una gran tormenta.

Durante 774 y 849, no hubo estabilidad en el sur. Italia vio como su hermano tuvo que lidiar con una cruenta guerra nobiliaria.

Los lombardos sureños se negaron a aceptar a Carlomagno como su rey. Arechis, un duque independentista, lucho contra otros nobles y se opuso a reconocer el dominio extranjero.

Largas fueron estas batallas, en donde tuvieron también que lidiar con las invasiones de árabes musulmanes, que invadieron Sicilia en 827.

Italia observaba desde lejos impotente a su hermano Romano tener que lidiar con sus propios problemas, mientras él estaba en relativa tranquilidad. Pero ya se había resignado a que sus destinos se había separado y cada uno ahora se formaría diferente.

En 846, los árabes musulmanes invadieron y saquearon Roma. Aquella fue la única vez que Italia se alegró de no poseer Roma, ya que no le hubiera gustado estar allí.

En 849, para enorme sorpresa de Italia, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, entró en con todo su ejercitó e impuso la "paz" en el sur para terminar con aquella guerra civil de nobles independentistas. Cuando Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico fue a luchar al sur contra los ducados independentistas lombardos, y todo transcurría, Italia se encontraba en un vaivén de melancolía. No tenía esperanzas para él ni para su hermano. Si todos los demás se mataban entre ellos en la guerra, mejor para él.

Italia observo atento todo el desenlace del conflicto en el sur, y pidió para sí que por favor el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico no tomara para sí a su hermano. Y esto no sucedió. Al parecer al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico no le interesaba mucho su hermano.

En 951, Italia pasó definitivamente bajo su poder.

En esta época, Italia experimento su preocupación a que el Imperio Bizantino se quedara con su hermano, ya que había aumentado su poder nuevamente y comenzó a conquistarlo rápidamente. Además Italia había oído de los intentos de su hermano de hacer que Nápoles fuera más independiente del bizantino.

Su hermano no pasó finalmente a las manos de Bizancio, sino que pasó a manos de otro poderoso ente. Italia del Sur fue invadido por los árabes musulmanes. En 878 los árabes capturaron la ciudad crucial de Siracusa, y en 902 toda la isla estaba bajo su dominio.

En aquellos tiempos, Italia pasó mucho tiempo con el Papado de Roma, con quién comenzó a especular y a formar parte activa de los planes que se daban en la península. Pronto holló del Vaticano que su hermano, al parecer, estaba en buenas relaciones con los sarracenos, cosa que lo molestó muchísimo y envió a Italia a hablar con él. Italia se reunió con su hermano sureño, quién, sin importarle lo que le fuera a decir le dio rápidamente un regalo y le dijo que se fuera rápido. Italia así lo hizo. Cuando se fijo en el regalo, este era una receta. Italia la preparó como pudo, y en el momento en que se llevo la comida a la boca, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Era lo más delicioso que había probado jamás. Era ni más ni menos la pasta. Allí Italia se sintió profundamente agradecido de su hermano. Fue un regalo que jamás olvidaría.

Aun así, Romano tuvo que reunirse con el Vaticano y su hermano. El primero lo reprochó por su amistad con los sarracenos, pero Romano dijo que los traicionaría. Italia lo escuchó y analizó atentamente. Romano pronto volvió a su hogar.

Romano y los suyos traicionaron a los sarracenos, así como traicionaban a Bizantino y a cualquiera. En el fondo Italia lo comprendía, era la única manera que había encontrado de vivir, sin ser esclavizado. El no era diferente. Era leal a todos, lo que significaba que era leal a nadie.

Italia estaba oficialmente bajo el poder del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, pero el papado compitió con este por el poder del norte. Mientras ellos tenían sus tensiones, la salud de Italia se fue recuperando de aquellos largos años de guerras e invasiones, y lentamente volvió el comercio, volviendo en juego las repúblicas marítimas como Génova, Venecia, etc.

En el siglo XII, esas ciudades italianas que yacían en el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico lanzaron un esfuerzo exitoso para ganar autonomía, sobre todo aquellas ciudades de Lombardo. Esto convirtió al norte de Italia (quién deseaba esta realidad con ansias) en una tierra de ciudades-estado casi independientes o independientes. Las revueltas fueron financiadas por Bizancio, que esperaba expulsar a los alemanes de Italia, ya que siempre había tenido la obsesión de poseer a los Italias como lo había hecho cuando el Imperio Romano hubo caído. Italia en su interior apoyaba y deseaba que Lombardo lograra su independencia del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, y que arrastrara el efecto con él. Pero al enterarse de que las revueltas eran financiadas por el Imperio Bizantino, Italia se sintió de cierta manera manipulado, y fue, en secreto a enfrentarlo. Cuando estuvo en su presencia, Bizantino intentó convencerlo de que se dejara a él, pero Italia, que había perdido toda gota de inocencia, solo se le rió. Éste admitió que hacía mucho que se había resignado a que nunca sería libre, pero le pidió a Bizancio que al menos le dejaran elegir a quién él quería que sea su dominador, ya que nunca podría aspirar a otra cosa. Antes de que Italia se valla Bizantino le cuestionó su lealtad a Lombardo, una entidad que podría atentar contra él pues cualquiera podría representar el norte. Italia simplemente sonrió sin mirarlo y le dijo que no se preocupara por Lombardo, que él se encargaría de él.

De camino de regreso Italia pensó en Lombardo. Éste tenía una fuerte influencia en el norte, tanto cultural como nacional. Efectivamente podría reemplazarlo, después de todo, él (Italia) representaba al legado latino de su padre (que eran ahora minoría), así como a las ciudades-estado marítimas. No, definitivamente Lombardo era una amenaza, e Italia no tenía ganas de morir.

Él fue a su encuentro. Lombardo ya no era el que había sido. Al ser anexado y reducido, se veía cansado y demacrado. Italia se le acerco aparentando inocencia. Le dijo y recalcó todo lo que habían tenido que pasar juntos, y que al fin y al cabo, ambos habían terminado compartiendo sangre, pues Lombardo tuvo una gran influencia en Italia, lo reconocía. Lombardo no comprendía a que venía todo aquello. Italia se le acercó, y le pidió que se agachara a su altura. Lombardo lo hizo. Italia le abrazo cálidamente y le beso la mejilla. De repente, Italia sacó una cuchilla de entre sus vestidos y lo apuñaló en el costado. Lombardo hizo un ruido de dolor. Italia quiso decirle algo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decirle. Lo apuñaló tajantemente varias veces. La sangre de Lombardo manchó sus vestidos y su mano izquierda. Finalmente, Lombardo lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron. Los ojos de Italia eran fríos. Lombardo finalmente solo pudo soltar un: _**"Ti ho sempre amato."*.**_ A lo que Italia simplemente sonrió, y terminó de cortarle la garganta de una tajada, salpicándole la cara. Lombardo murió, ahora siempre sería parte de Italia.

Las Cruzadas:

Italia, a pesar de saber de su posición como sirviente de potencias extranjeras, era, aparte las ciudades-estados comerciales, y tenía sus propios intereses. Pronto comenzó a observar una preocupante situación que lo llevó a reunirse con Vaticano y su hermano sureño. La cuestión era la siguiente: como buena personificación de los estados comerciales-marítimos más importantes del mediterráneo, se dio cuenta que las más importantes rutas comerciales, y rutas comerciales con la India estaban bajo dominio y administración de los árabes musulmanes. Esto no solo le ofendía como cristiano que era, sino que significaba que él, sus jefes, y toda Europa debían para impuesto a los musulmanes. Definitivamente Italia no lo permitiría. Luego de convencer a Vaticano, organizaron un concilio con las potencias de Europa para organizar un sabotaje a los musulmanes. Él, Francia y el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico fueron los más entusiasmados en la cuestión y organizaron un plan justificado para atacar los dominios musulmanes. La justificación era la Ciudad Santa, Jerusalén. No solo era bueno tomarla como insignia cristiana, era una perfecta justificación para debilitar a los árabes y poseer todas las rutas de comercio. Todos sabían que la mayoría de las personas era ultra fanáticas religiosas, y no necesitaban muchos fundamentos para ir a pelear a un lugar lejano, por los intereses de otros. Así se hizo. El Vaticano culpo a los musulmanes de asesinar a los peregrinos, y se inició una de las guerras más cruentas y salvajes de la historia.

Francia y el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico marcharon hacia allá a prisa, con ponencia y violencia, levantando sus pesadas espadas y con sus brillantes armaduras pesadas. Italia, se encargó de brindar los barcos, la armada de barcos venecianos, genoveses, etc. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, a los musulmanes, judíos y cristianos del Oriente Próximo se les vino Europa encima.

Cuando Italia vio por primera vez Jerusalén no fue lo que esperaba. Era muy diferente a los Alpes, y los verdes prados de su hogar. Pero así era, y después de todo, allí en Oriente Próximo había nacido el cristianismo después de todo.

Larga fueron las cruzadas, y tiempo después se les unieron Inglaterra y España, y otras naciones de Europa.

Italia, y su élite, fueron, indirectamente los causantes de aquella atroz matanza. Aun así, el no se hizo cargo psicológicamente de esto, prefirió justificarlo, pues no habría podido vivir consigo mismo después de aquello. A pesar de que nunca pudieron quedarse con Jerusalén, en realidad el objetivo fue medianamente cumplido. Se debilito al mundo musulmán.

Baja Edad Media:

En aquella época se había vuelto cada vez más común la persecución y quema de "brujas" y "herejes", desde que Francia hubo fundado la Inquisición en 1181, la cuestión hasta se había institucionalizado. Se podía quemar y torturar a cualquiera por cualquier cuestión. Era algo que se había vuelto cada vez más común. Una vez, una mujer fue quemada por bruja en el sur, en donde tanto su hermano como él estuvieron presentes. Se la había acusado de brujería, solo por utilizar hierbas medicinales para aliviar el dolor en el parto. Italia sentía pena por todas aquellas mujeres, pero nunca movía un pelo por ellas. Su hermano Romano tampoco, aunque a él parecía molestarle más.

Siempre se había preguntado quién era más religioso él o su hermano. Nunca lo supo con certeza. Romano era algo más inculto que él, pensaba Italia, y por ello podría ser más religioso que él. Pero a la vez, Romano había generado un odio ponzoñoso a toda autoridad que se le impusiera, (a diferencia de él, que se había entregado a ellas) y la institucionalidad religiosa era una autoridad impuesta. Romano era una buena persona, odiaba las quemas y las torturas, pero al final siempre se respaldaba en nombre de Dios cuando cometía maldades. Romano era, a los ojos de su hermano, un pobre sureño analfabeto que odiaba la autoridad opresiva, pero se había adaptado a ella. Romano era el más sincero, porque a pesar de no saber leer o escribir, tenía el corazón con más compasión que aquellos que se pasaban la vida leyendo los libros sangrados. Él por su parte, era falso. Solo le importaba sobrevivir a su hostil realidad y si debía condenar inocentes de su propia construcción, que así fuera.

En aquellos tiempos Italia conoció a un pensador que le trajo nostalgia, debido a que trabajaba con textos de Aristóteles, un filósofo del cual su querido padre le había hablado. Aquella persona era Tomás de Aquino. A lo largo de la vida de este, Veneciano fue a visitarle y a platicar con él, y finalmente sacó la conclusión de que no le había entendido nada. A lo largo del tiempo, Tomás de Aquino se había contradicho algunas veces, y al final de su vida había dicho que sus trabajos debían ser quemados como la paja, alegoría de que nada de lo que había hecho tenía algún valor. Italia se molestó cuando aun así, se siguió estudiando y poniendo como verdad los trabajos de Santo Tomás.

A su vez, Italia conoció a un veneciano que emprendió, supuestamente un viaje histórico. Marco Polo, se despidió del jovencito prometiéndole traerle objetos y historias de las tierras lejanas. Italia siguió con lo suyo hasta que Marco Polo volvió y fueron maravillosas sus historias, increíbles. Italia creyó la historia de China, pues había oído de su padre de aquel imperio más allá de lo conocido, lejano, como en otro mundo, aunque Romano fue escéptico. Él era mucha más soñador que Romano. Este no podía permitirse sueños y fantasías, era más realista. Al final, por más complicada que fuera su situación, Romano estaba diez veces peor, y no tenía tiempo de fantasear con nada, nada más con su propia mejoría.

Para el siglo XIV, Italia estaba dividida en el norte (las republicas marítimas), los Estados Pontificios, y el sur (Nápoles y Sicilia), división política, y, muy a pesar de lo que significa, una división casi hasta cultural. Tal división política duro hasta los períodos modernos.

La Peste Negra:

Ninguna guerra, matanza o calamidad fue tan devastante como aquella a la que se le llamó la Peste Negra. Entre las décadas de 1340 y 1350 especialmente, calló sobre Europa y Oriente Medio. Era bien sabido que los europeos en aquella época no eran muy limpios, y probablemente había más ratas que personas. Tal combinación dio a una de las mayores calamidades de todos los tiempos. La mitad de la población de Europa murió. Las naciones lo sintieron por cada persona infectada.

Italia poseía manchas negras en casi todo el cuerpo y se sentía morir. Morir habría sido un consuelo para él. Su pequeño cuerpo no se movió por mucho tiempo. Junto con los infectados, yació en lamento y en silencio. Italia creía firmemente que aquello era la furia de Dios. Él los castigaba por ser malas personas, por abusar de los pobres, por pelear por poder, por matarse entre hermanos. Italia sufrió el horror de la Peste en su propia carne, en su alma. Sufrió, además, una doble complicación. La peste afectaba principalmente a jóvenes y niños, por lo que la economía decayó enormemente.

Italia esperó el final de aquel infierno con quietud, creyendo que el final había llegado para el mundo. Pero no fue así, cuando la Peste dejó de hacer estragos, Italia caminó otra vez y se sintió vivió en mucho tiempo. Entre lágrimas de felicidad, corrió a abrazar a su hermano, de quién no había sabido nada en mucho tiempo. Él creyó que Dios los había perdonado, y que todo mejoraría para siempre, aunque algo de la negrura de la peste quedo en el corazón del joven italiano.

El Renacimiento:

Grandes cambios comenzaron a darse en el mundo. España era la gran potencia de la época al casarse con Austria (Habsburgo), y con el descubrimiento del "Nuevo Mundo". Italia siempre supo la existencia de un continente más allá del mar, como todas las grandes elites, pero España ya se lo había revelado al mundo y lo había tomado como suyo. Extrañas y maravillosas historias venían de más allá del mar, e Italia se llenó de curiosidad. Pero pronto, y como era lo habitual, las cosas se complicarían para el norteño.

En la Baja Edad Media (1300 en adelante), el antiguo corazón del Imperio Romano y el sur de Italia eran generalmente más pobres que el Norte. Roma era una ciudad de ruinas antiguas, y los Estados Pontificios eran administrados libremente, y vulnerables a la interferencia externa, como la de Francia y España. El papado fue ofendido cuando el papado de Aviñón se creó en el sur de Francia como consecuencia de la presión del rey Philipe el Rubio de Francia.

Su hermano el sur, había estado sometido durante algún tiempo a la dominación extranjera, por los árabes y luego por los normandos. Sicilia había prosperado durante 150 años durante el emirato de Sicilia y más tarde durante dos siglos durante el Reino normando.

Por el contrario, el norte y el centro de Italia se habían vuelto mucho más prósperos, y se ha calculado que la región estaba entre los más ricos de Europa . Las Cruzadas habían construido vínculos comerciales duraderos, y la Cuarta Cruzada había hecho mucho por destruir el Imperio Bizantino como un rival comercial de los venecianos y genoveses, para gran alegría del norteño, ya había detestado a Bizantino desde hacía siglos, cuando este asesino a Ostrogodo.

Siendo él, de repente, tan poderoso, a pesar de que seguía bajo el poder del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, Italia se hizo no solo de riquezas, sino de cultura.

Las rutas comerciales italianas que cubrían el Mediterráneo y más allá también fueron importantes vías de cultura y conocimiento.

La recuperación de los clásicos griegos perdidos, los avances árabes en ellos, después se revitalizó la filosofía medieval. Antiguos filósofos, antiguos textos de antiguas culturas, más todo el conocimiento recogido de las invasiones árabes siglos atrás, hicieron que Italia recordara los antiguos días con su padre. Pronto, comenzó a ver todo su mundo como inculto y salvaje. Vio el modelo feudal primitivo y todo lo antes conocido gris en comparación a todos lo nuevo. En sus ciudades-estados, el comercio fue lo primero, casi que se perdía la escancia feudal.

Pero Italia estaba temeroso, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus jefes, como el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y los demás. Por lo que no supo bien que hacer con tanto conocimiento, con tanta cultura, y aun más le temía a Vaticano, ya que él aborrecería todo aquello, a pesar de saber Italia que éste también poseía antiguos textos ocultos en sus abadías.

Sin embargo, pronto se le haría imposible seguir ocultando aquella transformación que florecía en él.

Hubo un día en que fue al teatro. Se daría una obra de la cual el había escuchado hablar alabanzas, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de leerla. Y cuando comenzó, cuando sus frases llegaron a sus oídos, cuan delicioso dolor le provocaron. Cada palabra, cada estrofa, que terrible maravilla. Italia se sintió maravillado y desolado por una tristeza, y un sentimiento de admiración máximo. Ay, que terrible era la vida, cuan dramática era la existencia. Que profundidad halló en sus palabra. Y aquellas palabras, arranaron una lágrima de los ojos de Italia, quién se sentía pequeño y aborrecía su vida. En que inmundo pozo oscuro había vivido, ahora se sentía maravillando. El arte, el arte le atravesaba. Lo había sido siempre así, desde la época en que su padre caminaba por el mundo.

La Divina Commedia dio el impulso final al joven para su transformación. El Renacimiento Italiano había comenzado.

Con el tiempo, Italia comenzó a asistir e impulsar la llamada Commedia d'arte, obras de teatro en donde se sentía feliz y divertido. El mismo comenzó a actuar en ellas. Pronto, la música y el teatro se volvieron su hobbie. El canto, y la danza también. El violín, el Piano (que significa suave en italiano), los había comenzado a realizar él. Cuando la música entraba en su alma, a Italia nada le importaba. El Ballet, también lo comenzó él.

Y su existencia le comenzó a parecer más llevadera.

Pronto, en aquellos días, Italia conoció a un hombre el cuál jamás olvidarían en su vida. Leonardo Da Vinci le enseñó muchas cosas. A Italia le parecía un hombre divertido y algo loco, pero cuan habilidoso e inteligente era. Definitivamente su favorito. Aquellas cosas que Leonardo le platicaba, hicieron que Italia nunca más se viera atado a lo conocido, sabiendo ahora que lo imposible era de hecho posible.

En 1497, Italia vio terminada una de las grandes obras de Leonardo, La Última Cena, e Italia supo que el hombre era capaz de más cosas aparte de matar y destruir.

Otra persona a la cuál Italia admiraba mucho era un pintor llamado Botticelli. En la década de 1480, Italia vislumbró la obra El Nacimiento de Venus, y su corazón se sintió blando ante tal maravilla. Italia supo allí que el corazón del hombre podía albergar algo más que ambición y poder.

Un tal Miguel Ángel era otro de los favoritos de Italia junto con Vaticano. En 1499, Italia lloró de asombro al ver la estatua de La Piedad, cuya perfección le llenó el corazón.

Durante los primeros años del 1500, Italia vio como se realizaba una de las más famosas obras de la humanidad, La Gioconda, a la cual nunca más vería en sus manos.

Durante 1508-12, tanto él como Vaticano estuvieron impacientes a que Miguel Ángel terminara una gran obra que realizaba en Roma. Cuando la hubo terminado, Italia rogó a su hermano Romano a que viniera con él y Vaticano a verla. A pesar de las protestas y problemas propios de Romano, este asistió. Y cuando entraron a la gran capilla, y sus ojos alzaron la vista, Romano soltó un ruido de asombro genuino, mientras que Italia solo pudo decir: _**¡Dio Mio!***_ Allí estaba, en el techo de la Capilla Sixtina. Cuán grande maravilla, nadie tenía palabras para ello. Ni siquiera Romano, que con sus propios problemas, su propio contexto, se había quedado perplejo ante tal obra. Ahora Italia pensó que el mundo era una ópera, un concierto, una sonata. Había jerarquías en los instrumentos, había luchas en las notas.

En todo este período, Italia se sintió lleno de un extraño orgullo que nunca había sentido. Siempre dominado, siempre en guerras, pestes, por primera vez Italia sentía que lograba algo de sí mismo. Después de todo, el era el hijo del Imperio Romano, pensó.

Deseoso de mostrarles todo esto a los demás, organizó un evento teatral para que todos vislumbraran su arte.

Le hubiera gustado decir que era porque quería que todos conocieran tal belleza, demostrar que el arte no tiene nacionalidad, pero era mentira. Era por vanidad, porque quería que todos le reconocieran algo.

Así fue. Bailó ballet, canto con dulzura, actuó con gracia. Todos los ojos que le miraban quedaron impactados. Inglaterra sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago que lo molestó. El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico lo amó con la mirada. Francia se enamoró de su arte. Austria lo envidió. España le deseó. Y esa fue su condena.

Todos siempre habían deseado a Italia, por su punto estratégico, por su legado, por sus puertos, etc. Pero ahora tenían la escusa. La noche volvió a Italia.

Las Guerras Italianas:

Todo aquel arte no pasó desapercibido por los demás, y pronto cada uno desarrolló su propia versión. El Renacimiento se había propagado. De cierta manera, Italia revolucionó Europa. Pero todo se arremetería en su contra.

Las grandes potencias de la época en ese entonces eran España, Francia y se asomaba también Inglaterra.

Por el contrario, los países del centro de Europa, e Italia, permanecían divididos entre gran número de pequeños príncipes y de ciudades independientes. Los reyes de los grandes Estados trabajaron para hacerse dueños de los países más débiles. El rey de Francia, Carlos VIII, dio el ejemplo. Atravesó con su ejército toda Italia para ir a conquistar el reino de Nápoles. Italia vio como su hermano debía enfrentarse a Francia. Ya llegaba su turno también. Italia, apresuradamente, alzó a todos los reinos de la península en contra de él. Por ello, Francia partió. Pero no tardó en volver. Y esta vez, arremetió contra él. Italia miró angustiado la terrible matanza que se dio en su tierra. Miro al norte, Francia y Austria lo acechaban, mientras luchaban entre ellos. Miro al sur, España, el Rey del Mundo en ese entonces, lo invadía.

Francia atacó y conquistó el Ducado de Milán.

Cuando el ejército francés invadió el ducado, algunas ciudades fortificadas intentaron resistir en un principio. Francia ordenó pasar a cuchillo a todos los habitantes. Este procedimiento aterró a los italianos, y las demás ciudades se rindieron sin lucha. Luis XII quedó nombrado duque de Milán. Estando allí, Francia vio personalmente La Última Cena, y tanto le gustó, que se le ocurrió arrancar un pesado y llevárselo a su tierra. Italia protesto eufóricamente. Los hombres de Francia lo tenían agarrado, y éste se le acercó, sonriendo. Italia lo miró enojado, y Francia, le pegó una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Francia partió a seguir conquistando. Italia quedo allí, casi inconsciente.

El Norte de Italia quedó devastado con la invasión francesa. Las ciudades independientes dejaron de serlo, e Italia se sintió desgraciado. Todo lo que había logrado era inútil. Nuevamente se sintió manipulado con un profundo dolor. El mundo nuevamente era gris para él.

Francia, extasiado, reclamó en seguida el reino de Nápoles. Se convino con España, que poseía ya la Sicilia, para conquistar juntos el reino y repartírselo. Los ejércitos de Francia y España, reunidos, ocuparon sin esfuerzo el país (1501). Pero, cuando hubo que hacer el reparto, los dos reyes se indispusieron. Los franceses lucharon contra los españoles, pero fueron expulsados fácilmente y todo el reino de Nápoles quedó en poder del rey de Aragón (1504).

En 1515, Italia se sintió abandonado por uno de sus más idolatrados ciudadanos. Cuando Da Vinci partió para Francia, Italia sintió que este se lo arrebataba, además de sentir cierta traición. Nunca más lo volvió a ver, ni tampoco aquella obra que se llevó consigo.

Pronto, Austria enfrentó a Francia en el norte, en donde lo derrotó en la Batalla de Pavía, en 1524.

Para cuando Italia miró al sur, su hermano ya estaba bajo soberanía española.

Después de dos años de lucha, Francia se rindió a pelear por los Italia y volvió a su tierra.

Italia nuevamente espero amargamente su destino, pero pronto vio que la situación no terminaba.

Entre 1529-30, hubo un asedio a Venecia, su corazón. España y Austria asediaron la ciudad y causaron terror. Confiscaron riquezas, robaron, saquearon, mientras cabalgaban con sus hachas y espadas por la ciudad.

Cuando Italia intentó razonar con su hermano España, este solo le dedicó una mira divertida, y Austria se burló de él. No odiaba a España, sabía que él era así por haber vivido las mismas atrocidades que todos, pues Italia bien recordaba que España, como Francia habían sido niños inocentes algún día, cuando estaba todavía el Imperio Romano.

Para cuando las Guerras Italianas habían terminado, Italia estaba herido y golpeado. Lenta y dolorosa fue su recuperación, debido a que a las ciudades mucho les costó volver a la normalidad.

Después de la guerra, Italia quedó bajo el poder de otro poderoso país, Austria, mientras que su hermano, bajo el control español. A pesar de que hacía mucho que lo habían separado de su hermano, siempre había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, aunque ya nunca había sido lo mismo. Pero ahora, Austria le había prohibido estrictamente volver a verlo, pensar en él siquiera. Italia lloró por esto.

La situación con Austria era más extraña de lo que había sido con otros, ya que a diferencia de todos sus anteriores conquistadores, que le admiraban, Austria no sentía nada por él. Tal vez fue por ello que nada le impidió vestirlo de sirvienta para representar su situación. Italia nunca simpatizó mucho con él.

Pero a veces le prefería antes que a España, debido a los deseos de este de casarse con él.

Era Contemporánea:

Al igual que el siglo anterior, el siglo XVII fue tumultuoso para Italia. Desatancándose la fuerte presencia de España y Austria en la península, así como la ira y furor de Vaticano cuando se dio la famosa Reforma Protestante. A pesar de importantes logros artísticos y científicos, como los descubrimientos de Galileo en el campo de la astronomía y la física y el florecimiento del estilo barroco en la arquitectura y la pintura, Italia sufrió un declive económico general.

Italia se llenó de bronca cuando asesinaron a Galileo, cuando en realidad solo decía la verdad, Italia lo sabía.

El eje marítimo ahora estaba en el atlántico, bajo el control de España, y no en el mediterráneo, al perder su poder, las ciudades del norte comenzaron a pelear entre ellas. Para que el asunto se resolviera pronto, Italia contrató de mercenario a Suiza. Pero pronto, los mercenarios suizos comenzaban a hacerse de las ciudades. Y Suiza se rio de él. Italia supo que no debía confiar en Suiza nunca más.

Además, la participación de España en la Guerra de los Treinta Años (1618-48), financiada en parte por impuestos a sus posesiones italianas, agotó en gran medida el comercio y la agricultura italiana; por lo tanto, como España declinó, arrastró sus dominios italianos hacia abajo, propagando conflictos y revueltas en el sur.

La Peste Negra volvió a socavar Italia, especialmente en el Norte. Italia estalló en histeria por esto, debido a sus situaciones comenzaban a parecerles tragicómicas.

Italia en el fondo pensaba en que no podía creer tener tan mala surte.

Por surte, la Peste no lo afectó directamente, pero si lo dejó en un estado cínico por un tiempo.

En casa de Austria, Italia conoció a otra cautiva, Hungría, con quién comenzó a congeniar. Pronto entablaron una relación de compañerismo, pero era solamente porque se hallaban en la misma situación, si no lo estuvieran, Italia dudaba que aquella nación pudiera ser su amiga.

Con respecto a Austria, Italia no sabía que pensar. A veces le admiraba por su hermosura y talentos artísticos, pero a veces le detestaba por su frialdad y su forma brusca de tratarlo. A veces Austria parecía quererle un poco. Como cuando a España le sucedió uno de sus "ataques", Austria lo tomó y ambos se escondieron en un armario. Italia podía sentir como Austria lo abrazaba. Si, a veces parecía ser amable. Pero en realidad no lo era. Era vanidoso y vago. Pero sentía un poco de compasión por él, ya que sospechaba que Austria le creía una niña.

Pero la persona que más perturbaba a Italia era el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Éste le había aterrado desde el momento en que este nació, y tenerlo tan cerca era como una pesadilla. El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico solía perseguirlo para formar un Imperio juntos antes, pero desde que comenzó a vivir en la casa de Austria, este apenas le miraba. La presencia tranquila de éste a Italia terminó por intrigarle, y pronto todo miedo por él se transformó en curiosidad.

Siglo XVIII:

La Guerra de la Sucesión Española (1701-14) fue desencadenada por la muerte del último rey de España de los Habsburgo, Carlos II , que entregó toda la herencia española en Felipe, el segundo nieto del rey Luis XIV de Francia. Pronto comenzó otra guerra. España se vio acorralado por Francia, quién deseaba imponer su hegemonía y tener el acceso al trono español. Para tristeza de España, este fue separado de Austria y de su más precisada colonia, Italia del Sur. Italia temió por su hermano. Otras veces España intentó sacarse de encima a Francia y recuperar el sur de Italia, pero finalmente desistió de ello. Aunque recuperó a su hermano finalmente en 1738, para tristeza de él, ya que deseaba tener a su hermano cerca. Era su único amigo.

El tiempo pasó, Italia, sin darse cuenta entabló simpatía con el escalofriante Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. De repente, aquel que le había aterrorizado le parecía bello, y un fuerte sentimiento se pegó a su corazón, uno que nunca más lo dejó. Pronto, Italia vio su vida con otros ojos. Sin darse cuenta, quiso a Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, le quiso de verdad. Lo vio como un amigo, tal vez el uno de los pocos que tuvo, y con el tiempo llegó a amarlo. Como era posible, no lo sabía, pero estaba enamorado de él, su primer amor, y la vida de repente le pareció otra.

Por surte, Austria gustaba del arte y la música, por lo que dejó a Italia continuar con sus actividades artísticas.

En 1741, Italia fue elegantemente, junto con los demás grandes señores, a un concierto de un veneciano llamado Vivaldi.

Y que belleza fue para los oídos de todos. Las Cuatro Estaciones, a Italia le dejaron extasiado. Cuando le preguntaron cuál estación le había conmovido más, ese respondió que Primavera era hermosa; podías llegar a sentir lástima por Invierno; Otoño era divertido como un Arlequín, pero que Verano, era con el cual se sentía identificado.

La vida en se entonces le parecía agridulce. Pero todo cambiaría para siempre.

La Era de Napoleón, e Italia:

Fuertes y decisivos se dieron a finales del siglo XVIII, desde la independencia de uno de los hijos de Inglaterra, hasta una fuerte Revolución en Francia que dejó perpleja a toda Europa. A pesar de que Austria aborreció enormemente la revolución, Italia en el fondo sintió admiración por Francia, considerándolo todo un libertador.

En aquellos tiempos, Italia era muy unido a Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, aunque a veces discrepaban, ya que Italia era muy católico y Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico se había convertido al protestantismo luterano. Pero aun así, eso no hacía que el cariño que habían desarrollado el uno por el otro disminuyera en nada.

Cuando la Revolución estuvo en su punto máximo, Italia no pudo sino alabar a Francia en silencio. Él había dejado de creer en el modelo feudal cuando sus ciudades-estados habían experimentado algo muy diferente a aquello en otra época. Francia impulsaba ahora ideas que él ya había concebido.

Pero cuando llegó Napoleón, todo cambiaría.

A principios del siglo XX, Italia comenzaba a notar que Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, comenzaba a debilitarse y a enfermarse más amenudeo. De pronto un amaro recuerdo golpeó a Italia, de cuando su padre cayó en desgracia y finalmente murió.

Un día, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico le pidió por última vez formar un Imperio, pero esta vez seriamente, a lo que Italia se negó nuevamente. Italia le confesó su temor de que si lo hacía, Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico se volvería tan fuerte como su padre y terminaría desapareciendo como lo hizo él. Una mirada de comprensión y tristeza apareció en el rostro de su amor.

Angustia fue lo que sintió Italia cuando supo que Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico marchaba a la guerra contra Francia, quién se había convertido en un Imperio y planeaba conquistar Europa.

La última vez que le vio, en 1806 se despidieron con un beso en los labios y Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico le juró que volvería y nunca dejaría de amarla (él también creía que era niña, aunque Italia no lo sabía). Sin embargo, Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico nunca regreso. Él le espero paciente. Y sufrió su ausencia. Como pudo haberse enamorado de él. Recordó cuando lo conoció, y como lo había despreciado por ponerlo bajo su dominio. Recordó las intensas miradas que le lanzaba, y recordó lo bruto que podía ser al hablar. No, Italia nunca supo cómo fue que pasó. Simplemente lo sentía parte de él, y le esperaría aunque pasaran mil años.

Sin embargo, pronto su vida giraría muy lejos de todo aquello, muy lejos del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

Pronto Italia vio a Francia a las puertas de sus tierras.

Francia invadió Italia en 1796.

Cuando Italia le recibió, se vio traicionado. Francia no venía a liberarlo, venía a conquistarlo. La típica historia. Aun así, a pesar de su reticencia a Francia, con quién Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico había ido a luchar, Italia estaba impaciente por abolir el feudalismo, y pronto se dejó un poco a Francia.

La conquista de Piamonte por parte de Napoleón se repite, de forma fragmentada, en otras regiones de Italia. Vence a los austríacos en Lodi y entra a Milán cinco días después.

En todos estos territorios sometidos Napoleón ha estado imponiendo enérgicamente las nuevas formas francesas, a menudo con el apoyo entusiasta de los locales tan impacientes como los franceses con los remanentes del feudalismo.

El norte y el centro de Italia se reorganizan como la República Cisalpina, mientras que el territorio de Génova se convierte en la República de Liguria. Italia ve todo esto impotente e indeciso.

Por los términos de la paz, firmada en Campo Formio en octubre, Austria cede a Francia los Países Bajos austríacos todo su territorio en el norte de Italia.

A cambio, Francia da a Austria Venecia. Este hecho enfureció e indignó a Italia. Cada vez más se desencantaba de Francia, y más al ver la fuerte resistencia que su hermano mostraba contra Francia. De repente, Italia se sintió un tonto y un traidor.

La Italia Napoleónica:

Italia fue rescatado por Austria y Rusia de Francia, cuando este estaba en Siria. Pero al volver, no tardó en volver a manos de Francia. Italia tenía la moral baja, y solo podía pensar en Sacro Imperio Romano Germánica y su destino.

Todos odiaban a Francia en ese período, hasta Vaticano tenía problemas con él.

La conquista de Rusia que Napoleón emprendió en 1811 marcó el final del apogeo del apoyo de los italianos a Napoleón. Cuando Francia le confesó que dejara de esperar a Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, porque no volvería, muerto por su propia mano, toda esperanza en Francia que él tenía murió al instante. Italia nunca superó la muerte de Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, justo cuando había amado, se lo arrancaron. Gruesas fueron las lágrimas que Italia derramó por él, pero silenciosas.

Después de Rusia, otros estados de Europa se aliaron nuevamente y derrotaron a Napoleón en la Batalla de Leipzig , después de lo cual sus estados aliados italianos, lo abandonaron para aliarse con Austria. Italia sentía que vivía un deja vu. Impulsado por el dolor y el desamor, se juró a si mismo que dé a partir de aquel momento elegiría su destino, creyendo que al traicionar a Francia y aliarse con Austria este le consentiría su libertad, Italia jugó su papel en la jugada. Una noche, junto con sus muchachos, esperando pelear contra los franceses, a la luz del fuego, Italia toco un canción en su mandolina. Una melodía seca pero bella.

Derrotado en París el 6 de abril de 1814, Napoleón fue obligado a renunciar a su trono y fue enviado al exilio en Elba. Francia ahora estaba solo.

Austria e Italia nuevamente:

El resultado del Congreso de Viena en 1814 restauró una situación cercana a la de 1795, dividiendo a Italia entre Austria (en el noreste y Lombardía), el Reino de Cerdeña , el Reino de las Dos Sicilias (su hermano en el sur) , y Toscana , los Estados Pontificios y otros estados menores en el centro. Sin embargo, antiguas repúblicas como Venecia y Génova no fueron recreadas, Venecia fue a Austria y Génova fue al Reino de Cerdeña . Todo esto enloqueció a Italia. Después de todo lo sucedido, de todos los cambios, y toda la sangre derramada, de todo lo sufrido, terminaba de la misma manera que empezó. Italia estaba arto. No viviría un siglo más de esa forma, prefería la misma muerte antes de aquello. Ni siquiera estaba Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico para contenerlo, ya nada lo ataba a aquello. Se lo habían quitado todo. No tenía nada que perder.

Con esta furia, con aquel rencor, que el despecho de Italia, y el bien conservado desprecio de Romano por todos, nacería el cambio más radical en la historia de Italia, y el mundo lo conocería para siempre.

La Unificación Italiana:

Antes de que comenzara a movilizarse y planear su propia jugada, Italia observó atentamente a Austria. Una tarde, Italia le hizo compañía. Austria descansaba adormilado en un como asiento, tras haberse pasado un poco de licor. Austria borracho era diferente al resto. Se decaía, se ponía melancólico y adormilado.

Austria hecho una mirada compasiva y adormilada a Italia, una de esas miradas que nunca se darían en un ámbito normal. Acarició dulcemente el rostro de Italia, y sintió pena por ambos. De repente, lo tomó por la cintura y lo colocó sobre él.

Ese día Italia perdió algo era únicamente suyo. Se sintió extraño y sucio, y supo que si quería librarse de Austria el momento era ese.

El modelo feudal que todavía imponía Austria sobre él, en aquellas alturas de la historia, era como una violación. El representaba a la burguesía norteña en parte, y lo último que esta quería era un modelo feudal.

Italia ya no se dejaría pisar nunca más, todos conocerían el fuego italiano.

Las zonas nortes de Italia estaban bajo control Austríaco, y para zafarse de él, Italia decidió representar puntualmente la única zona de Italia que poseía un rey italiano, Piamonte Cerdeña, que además era un estado liberal. El centro de Italia estaba bajo soberanía papal, los Estados Pontificios, y el sur era relativamente intendente, aunque administrado por Francia. Tras esta panorámica, Italia solo decidió intentar hacerse del norte y expulsar a Austria.

Italia comenzó a discutir con Austria y a volverse rebelde de él desde 1815, y en 1830 comenzó su primera estrategia. El llamado Resurgimiento era un movimiento republicano que buscaba la unidad de todo lugar en donde hablara italiano y poseyera la misma cultura latina-mediterránea. Italia ya se había levantado y con arma en la mano.

Durante 1848 y 49, Italia intentó obligar a la unificación, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no todos pensaban lo mismo. Siempre había idiotas. Algunas elites deseaban seguir beneficiando los intereses extranjeros, e Italia supo que aquel proceso era un lento pero que se daría ya sea por la fuerza y la muerte.

Austria seguía con la hegemonía en Italia del Norte, aunque ambos ya se habían declarado la enemistad. La monarquía de Piamonte Cerdeña comenzaba a industrializarse y hubo un segundo Resurgimiento. Italia, con uno de sus consejeros, el Conde de Cavour, supieron que para unificar también era necesario un estado fuerte, un gran ejército y la industrialización. Así se hizo. Italia comenzó a tener ayuda externa, sobretodo de Prusia, quién estaba en tensiones con Austria. Éste le había escrito y prometió ofrecerle ayuda y armas. Italia se sintió complacido.

Cuando comenzó a planear su futuro estado, se le presentaron tres posibles formas: Una Federación de Estados dirigidos por el Papa. Esa opción se la dio Vaticano, ya que al ver el panorama, deseaba a toda costa seguir en el poder de cualquier manera.

Una monarquía dirigida por el rey de Piamonte Cerdeña, al único que consideraba su jefe. O un República, opción ofrecida por un tal Garibaldi, a quién no conocía personalmente. Cualquiera de las dos últimas aceptaba, pero definitivamente no quería verse obedeciendo a Vaticano.

Italia, con un poderoso sentimiento de lucha, acepto desconfiado la ayuda de Francia para anexar Lombardía. Él había matado a Lombardo, y creía que era lo correcto que lo que él había sido estuviera con él. Pero la ayuda de Francia le molestaba un poco. Italia dejó bien en claro a Francia que él ya no era el mismo, y que era capaz de declararle la guerra si Francia lo traicionaba e intentaba invadirlo. Francia vio realmente la bravía y oscuridad en los ojos y palabras del italiano, y supo que era verdad. Pero Francia era Francia, y a cambio de su ayuda, este le pidió a cambio algunos territorios. Italia no tuvo más que renunciar a ellos para obtener la ayuda de su hermano.

En 1859, Italia peleó y anexó Lombardía. Con un enorme éxtasis y frenesí, manchado de sangre, no tardó en arremeter contra los estados centrales, como Toscana y parte de los Estados Pontificios. Este hecho enfureció y aterrorizó a Vaticano y el Papa, que solo eran defendidos por Francia. Como era de esperarse, Francia traicionó a Italia. Este no se sorprendió. Italia comenzó a acecharlos pero pronto su furia y excitación se calmaron un poco, y comenzó a analizar la situación.

Una noche estrellada, Italia comenzó a caminar entre sus tierras y jardines, cuando de repente, una melodiosa voz lo atrajo. Siguiéndola, llegó a un espeso jardín, y al asomarse de entre las ramas, bajo las estrellas, se encontró con un viejo caserón. Y allí, en la cima de un paredón, cantando solitario con una mandolina, se encontraba su hermano Romano.* Su voz era suave, lejana y masculina. Y la melodía, cuan hermosa era. Romano, su querido hermano, cuan cruel había sido el desino con ellos, y más aun en Romano. Hacía tanto que los habían separado, y a pesar de verse algunas veces, todo se había cortado. Pero cuánto lo amaba aun, era el único que le queda. Y al verlo allí, cantando en la noche, mientras él se escondía entre los arbustos, no pudo sino sonreír a su canción, mientras sus ojos se volvían llorosos. Pronto sintió una tristeza infinita, y dio una última mirada a su hermano antes de marcharse.

Aquello le hizo pensar, y se indignó que no pudieran estar juntos otra vez. Le habían arrebatado a quienes había amado, el Imperio Romano, Ostrogodo, Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, pero no le arrebatarían a Romano, no a él. Allí, supo que aquella lucha era mayor de lo que había previsto, lucharía por Romano, él también se uniría. Su lucha era por la Reunificación. Romano debía luchar también por estar juntos, juntos para siempre y por siempre.

En 1860, Garibaldi, junto con su ejército, los llamados Camisas Rojas, comenzaron su conquista por el sur. Romano había estado algo al tanto de la lucha de su hermano, y al principio no sabía qué hacer. Cuando los Camisas Rojas entraron en sus dominios a comenzar la conquista, Romano vio la lucha desde lejos. Sus muchachos, le incitaron a unirse a la lucha por la unificación, pero Romano escuchó en silencio. Pero cuando más lo necesitaban, Romano se sumó a la batalla cortando garganteas a quienes se le oponían. Romano se había unido, aunque no muy convencido todavía. Italia le había escrito en secreto, y fue por ello que Romano dejó su destino en manos de su hermano menor. A pesar de todo confiaba en él.

Garibaldi pronto se volvió muy popular y una gran figura de la unificación. Romano se rebeló abiertamente contra Francia y no volvió a obedecerle. Pronto todo el sur de Italia se había ganado. Pero grande fue miedo y dolor que sintieron Italia y Romano, ya que Italia estaba bajo la soberanía de Víctor Manuel (su Rey), y Romano estaba con Garibaldi, un republicano. El peligro de que el sur se declarara república se hizo latente e Italia se desoló. Romano también estaba temeroso. Todo habría sido en vano, si de todas maneras quedaban separados. Pero para sorpresa de Romano, Garibaldi entregó a Romano y disolvió su ejército. Romano e Italia estaban juntos. Finalmente juntos. Romano echó una mirada a su hermano, quién sin perder el tiempo corrió a abrazarlo. El primer abrazo después de siglos. Y ambos lloraron de la infinita alegría que sentían. Ahora eran uno. Una mente, un corazón, pero todavía sus almas eran diferentes, ellas nunca podrán juntarse. En 1861, fueron un Reino. El Reino de Italia.

Pero la lucha no había terminado. Italia disuadió a su hermano a que lo ayudara a recuperar su corazón, Venecia, que estaba en manos de Austria. En la batalla contra Austria, Romano se ofreció a ayudarlo en contra de éste, pero Italia se negó. Era algo personal entre ellos. Italia no solo venció a Austria, sino que lo disfruto, y se vengó de todas maneras posibles. Cuando Austria intentó escapar, Italia se le abalanzó encima, y le hizo lo mismo que Austria le había hecho. Tanto fue su disfrute, que solo Romano lo convenció de dejarlo ir. En 1866, Venecia fue anexada al Reino.

La unificación tuvo aun así sus problemas. El papa, al ver la preocupante situación amenazó a todos los italianos católicos (ósea la mayoría de ellos) con excomulgarlos si aceptaban estos cambios. Pero aun así todo siguió su curso.

Romano pronto deseó obtener el mayor símbolo que podían tener, Roma. Era el mayor legado de su padre y todavía no estaba en sus manos. A pesar de su deseo, Italia no concordó. Tomar Roma por la fuerza era una mala propaganda en forma internacional, y las demás naciones comenzarían a rechazarlos. Por ello, Italia prefería que las cosas tomaran su cuso lentamente. A pesar de esto, en 1870, Romano y los Camisas Rojas intentaron tomar Roma a la fuerza mientras el grito de guerra era: ¡ _ **Roma o la Morte!***_

Pero fue el mismo ejército italiano quién los frenó y mató a todos. Su propio hermano. Italia tenía planes y no quería que Romano los cambiara. Romano se sintió traicionado por su hermano, y lo culpo de haberlo usado para recuperar Venecia, y no ayudarlo a él a recuperar Roma. Italia no le restó atención. Pero aun así, decidió visitar a Vaticano en secreto para que vaya haciéndose la idea de su inevitable futuro. Ante las negación de este a aceptar la unificación, y jurando jamás hacerlo, Italia con frialdad y una mirada amena le dijo lo que nunca debía olvidar, lo era su más grande verdad: _**"Romano e io siamo più dei fratelli gemelli. Siamo venuti insieme al mondo e quindi dobbiamo essere. Insieme."**_ *Con aquella afirmación, Vaticano debió pensar que la situación era irreversible. Pero no lo hizo, siguió con la esperanza de que aquello de la unificación fuera pasajero. No lo era.

El Vaticano no aceptaba bajo ningún punto de vista el nuevo estado italiano, pero nada podía hacer. Francia había dejado de protegerlo, y se vio asediado por los hermanos italianos. En cualquier momento debía reconocerlos y entregarles Roma.

La capital del Reino de Italia fue Florencia, y allí ambos se ungieron para ser oficialmente la misma nación y el mismo estado. Francia, España, y Austria fueron a verlos aquella noche. Y los hermano italianos les explicaron su el sufrimiento que les causaron y que nunca más se arrodillarían ante ellos. Italia vio y sintió como Romano sentía dolor al mirar a España. Supo allí que su hermano le ama.

La unificación estaba casi completa, pero no todo fue perfecto. A ambos se les presentaron problemas: la hostilidad del Vaticano, y sobre todo, la enorme diferencia entre el norte y el sur. El sur era más pobre y agrícola que el norte industrializado. Y pronto surgieron las tensiones entre los hermanos. Italia siempre se había considerado más culto que su hermano, quién apenas sabía leer y escribir. Pero este pensamiento lo tuvo después de su separación, y supo que no era culpa de Romano.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Italia y Romano se juntaron a comer pasta y beber vino.

Italia todavía recordaba cuando Romano le había regalado la receta. Fue el mejor regalo que le hubieran podido dar.

El Imperialismo italiano:

Italia ahora era, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un Reino Unificado. Romano disfrutó los primeros tiempos con su hermano, mostrándole las tradiciones sureñas, en donde Italia se tuvo que interiorizar. A su vez, Italia hizo escuchar a su hermano a Verdi casi todo el tiempo, y contemplar las obras de Giovanni Boldini. Al principio todo eran fiestas y festejos. Himnos y cantos. Pero pronto tendrían que ponerse serios ante él mundo que no dejaría que los italianos se unan al juego.

Italia comenzó a interesarse mucho en el imperialismo, y sabía que, si querían ser aceptados en el club de países poderosos debía comenzar a moverse. Italia intentó convencer a Romano de apresurarse y comenzar a tener colonias en África, ya que había que admitir que habían llegado muy tarde a la repartición y las grandes potencias no les darían nada. Romano se mostró reticente a esto. Prefería que se enfocaran en fortalecerse y luego salir a fuera, pero su hermano estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de tener sus propias colonias que tuvo que asentir. Aunque a regañadientes. Ellos eran los hijos del Imperio Romano, y se harían notar, pensaba Italia.

Sin embargo, pronto se confirmó lo temido. Ni Inglaterra, el actual señor del mundo, ni Francia ni ningún otro dejarían crecer a los italianos. Italia insistió, estaba muy optimista e intentó disuadir a Inglaterra de cederle alguna región de África. Romano seguía creyendo (y con razón), de que primero debían fortalecerse a si mismos. Preparar mejor el ejército, promover la industria nacional, generar trabajo, pero al parecer nada de esto le importaba realmente a su hermano y su modelo liberal-imperialista de ver su situación. Romano no fue escuchado y tuvo que seguir a su hermano mientras observaba que no se metiera en demasiados problemas.

Somalia Italiana:

Tras mucho molestar a Inglaterra, en 1886, éste, Francia e Italia se repartieron a la pobre Somalia. A los Italia les tocó la parte sudoriental. Italia estalló en alegría al tener una colonia, pero Romano no se sintió tan emocionado además de desconfiar enormemente de Inglaterra y Francia. Somalia era inexpresiva, fuerte, nunca se prestaba a las tonterías de los Italia. A pesar de que estos eran sus "tutores", en realidad parecía al revés.

Desde ese momento ambos pasaron a administrar aquella pare de Somalia.

Primera Guerra Ítalo-etíope:

Pronto, Italia se desesperó al darse cuenta de que su situación no se había privilegiado mucho a pesar de sus intentos, y, sin tener saciada su sed imperialista, apresuradamente y sin mucha preparación, Italia decidió poner sus ojos sobre Etiopía.

Italia comenzó a presionarla, creyendo que las étnicas etíopes se le aliarían en contra de Etiopía, pero esto no pasó. Además, un grupo se rebeló contra Italia. Encolerizado, éste y su hermano los mataron a todos. Con esto, Italia no esperó ni un momento para atacar e invadir Etiopía. Pero ésta era inteligente, y se había preparada durante mucho tiempo. Al principio, Italia obtuvo algunas victorias, pero pronto, en enero de 1896, Etiopía asedió a los italianos, que pronto, tras intentar resistir, tuvieron que rendirse.

Esto no le gustó mucho a Italia, que se sintió humillado, y avergonzado. Aunque a Romano le daba igual.

En la Batalla de Adua, Italia había preparado una emboscada por la mañana, pero para su sorpresa, Etiopía se le había adelantado. La situación de la guerra estaba casi definida. Sucios, desmoralizados, ensangrentados, Romano e Italia pelearon hombro a hombro. Pero perdieron. De espalda a espalda, Italia le preguntó a su hermano porqué había accedido a la guerra sin él realmente no la quería. Lo que Romano respondió dejó sorprendido y conmovido a Italia, quién, nuevamente animado, se sintió feliz de tener a Romano con él. _**"Perché mi hai chiesto, fratellino."***_

Luego de la victoria, Etiopía se retiró confiada en que el resultado de la batalla resultara decisivo, y la derrota italiana precipitara el fin de la guerra. La tasa de bajas sufridas por las fuerzas italianas en la batalla de Adua era mayor que la de cualquier otra gran batalla europea del siglo XIX. Como consecuencia de esto, diversos motines estallaron en varias ciudades italianas. Por su parte, por medio del Tratado de Addis Abeba en octubre de 1896, Melenik, emperador de Etiopía había garantizado la delimitación estricta de las fronteras y obligando a Italia a reconocer la independencia de Etiopía. Fue Romano quién soltó esas palabras, ya que Italia se negó a reconocerlo, sin ni siquiera mirar a Etiopía a la cara. Romano supo que su hermano era un mal perdedor.

La Triple Alianza:

Pero había cosas de las cuales preocuparse primero. La situación en Italia no era nada buena. Nunca se había salificado como un gran estado, y las cosas en Europa, al parecer comenzaban a acomodarse para un futuro gran suceso. Los hermanos Italia se vieron obligado a asistir a las reuniones de los potencias centrales, para molestia de Italia, y ambos fueron invitados por Austria-Hungría, Prusia, y aquel nuevo país que a Italia tanto le atraía, el Imperio Alemán, a unirse a ellos para una futura contienda, de la cual, los italianos no estaban muy informados y casi nada de lo que sucedía podían comprender. Tanto tiempo en sus propio asuntos y luchas no les había podido permitir tener una vista panorámica de la situación mundial en los últimos años. Pero Italia, que era inteligente, supo que de algo muy importante se trataba para que Austria le invitara, por lo que se vio interesado, para molestia de Romano que lo único que quería era tratar temas más puntuales de sus tierras en vez de seguir metiéndose en problemas. Aun así, los Italias se comprometieron con las potencias centrales a ayudarles en el futuro. Romano le advirtió a Italia que no se comprometiera con cosas que no sabía cómo saldrían, pero Italia creía tener el manejo de la situación.

Libia Italiana y la guerra Ítalo-Turca:

Italia venía claramente su desventajosa situación colonial (lo único que al parecer le preocupaba) y analizó su situación. Pronto, vio que el Imperio Otomano estaba debilitándose, y tenía desprotegidas sus administraciones en el Norte de África. Esto fue suficiente para que Italia intentara robarle aquella región cercana a él, Libia. El Imperio Otomano se enfureció, herido, y vio como los Italia le esperaban para la contienda. Enfrentarse al Imperio Otomano no era tan sencillo, principalmente porque ambos italianos le temían. En cierto momento él le admiró, ya que fue él quien había matado al Imperio Bizantino. Italia había estado en guerras con él antes, sobre todo por Venecia, pero la cosa era diferente ahora, él era diferente.

Romano también le temía porque tenía fresco en la memoria cuando Imperio Otomano había intentado llevárselo, y solo España se interpuso entre ambos.

Pero ahora, Italia le enfrentaría.

En 1911, Italia atacó el dominio turco, y le robó algunas de sus islas en el Mar Egeo.

La guerra ítalo-turca fue un banco de pruebas de los numerosos avances tecnológicos usados en la Gran Guerra; sobre todo el aeroplano. El 23 de octubre de 1911, el piloto italiano capitán Carlo Piazza en un aeroplano Blériot XI voló sobre las líneas turcas en una misión de reconocimiento, y el 1 de noviembre el subteniente Giulio Gavotti dejó caer la primera bomba aérea de la historia sobre las tropas turcas en Libia. Italia conoció lo que era volar, y comenzó a conocer lo que serían las guerras venideras. En el fondo le asustaba, pero poco le importo en ese momento.

Italia derroto al mal organizado ejército turco, y le obligó a cederle Libia.

La guerra terminó en 1912, con Libia bajo las manos de los italianos.

La joven chica no disfrutó ser colonia italiana, ya que los hermanos Italia tan eran juguetones como abusivos.

La Primera Guerra Mundial:

Las cosas en Europas estaban tensas y expectantes. Los Italia sabían que algo se avecinaría, como lo había previsto desde finales del siglo XIX. Pero sabían bien lo que se avecinaría sería algo grande, ya que el hecho de que Inglaterra y Francia se aliaran formalmente por primera vez en su vida era demasiado raro y escalofriante.

Sin embargo, no sabían que cuando llegaría, ni tampoco cuan terrible sería.

Cuando Austria jugó la primera carta y la contienda comenzó, los italianos no se lo esperaban. Italia se sintió excluido ya que Austria no le había consultado antes de comenzar la jugada. Como le detestaba. Al principio se mostraron neutrales. Romano se negaba rotundamente a otra guerra e Italia amaba su neutralidad.

Italia tenía enormes dudas con respecto a su alianza. Detestaba a Austria, y todavía tenía deseos internos de quitarle más territorio. El Imperio Otomano, quién había sido su enemigo poca antes, ahora estaba aliado con ellos.

La situación en Italia era un desastre, siempre lo había sido desde la unificación, pero tras gastar tanto en guerras e invasiones y en administraciones, sumado al ineficiente modelo liberal, las cosas no estaban bien. Romano siempre había insistido en enfocarse en lo interno suyo, y seguía haciéndolo, pero su hermano poco le oía.

Pronto, a pesar de su compromiso con las Potencias Centrales, vio que no tenía ningún beneficio estar con ellos. Italia acordó con Romano buscar una alianza beneficiosa, y ambos creyeron encontrarla. En secreto, Italia y Romano se reunieron con Inglaterra. Para traicionar a las Potencia Centrales, los Italia exigieron al inglés las tierras de Austria tras la guerra. Inglaterra les prometió lo que pedían, incluso accedió a financiar a los Italia para que impulsaran su industria de guerra. Así fue. En 1915, los Italia entraron en la guerra y traicionaron a las Potencias Centrales, quienes, a pesar de su sorpresa, no le dieron demasiada importancia.

La industria se aceleró y las tropas italianas en África fueron llamadas a la guerra, dejando desprotegidas las colonias. A pesar de que se aceleró la industria, los agrícolas se vieron realmente afectados. Romano, quién era el más desencantado de la guerra, previó que se endeudarían con Inglaterra, y que sus colonias les podrían ser arrebatadas. Pero su hermano ya estaba en la guerra, apuñalando a Austria por la espalda.

En 1916, Italia declara la guerra a Alemania, y fue allí que su destino se cruzó definitivamente con el alemán.

Italia le había conocido a finales del XIX, cuando este fue presentado como el Imperio Alemán, y desde el inicio se sintió atraído por aquél, además de sentirle simpatía. El italiano no era rival para tal potencia, y pronto fue capturado por él. Italia intentó escapar, sintiéndose en peligro. Pero el frío alemán nunca se lo permitió. Italia intentó coquetear con él para librarse, pero al parecer el alemán no comprendía sus juegos. Éste solo le veía como un traidor y un taimado. Todo era verdad. Resignado, Italia comenzó a tocar su mandolina continuamente, y pronto, le dedicó una canción al alemán. A pesar de ser enemigos, Italia realmente sentía simpatía por el inexpresivo alemán.

Al parecer era bastante irritante, ya que el mismo germano hizo la vista gorda y le dejó escapar. Italia juró nunca olvidarlo. Al volver, se encontró con que Romano estaba devastado y roto psicológicamente. La guerra era el horror en sí mismo. De repente Italia sintió terror y dolor. Había estado en cruentas guerras últimamente, en donde muchos habían muertos, pero todas ellas eran justificadas para no tener que cargarlo en la conciencia. Pero no. Ninguna guerra era menos que otra. Y esta, fue el infierno en sí mismo. Italia no tardó en caer en el mismo estado de su hermano. En el mismo estado que todos. La guerra le devastó tanto física como psicológicamente. Tal fue su pánico y desesperación, que la cobardía se volvió parte de su forma de ver el mundo. Pronto, en un efímero momento de revelación, supo que la guerra era para todos. No reconocía nacionalidad, no reconocía mujeres o niños. Y lo peor, que era creada por ellos mismo. Era alimentada y fomentada por ellos. E Italia se llenó de asco. Cuan profundo fue el hoyo de dolor que excavó en su mente y corazón. Y la tristeza se apoderó de Italia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, supo cuanto mal se había hecho a sí mismo y a su hermano.

Italia acurrucó la cabeza de Romano en sus piernas, mientras este estaba en estado catatónico. Y allí, comenzó a contarle historias, cualquier cosa que los ayudara a escapar de la realidad. Mientras las contaba, lágrimas negras caían de sus ojos. Y finalmente esperó que la muerte fuera a por él y su hermano, creyendo que nunca atravesarían la noche. Pero no sucedió. Pronto amaneció de nuevo. Pero fue un amanecer triste y oscuro.

En 1917, Estados Unidos entró en la guerra, según él "para salvarlos a todos". Pero si quería salvarlos, por qué no había vendió mucho antes. Todo lo relacionado con el americano y su "rescate" le ponía molesto.

Cuando en 1918, terminó la guerra. Italia esperaba solo encontrar consuelo en su recompensa. Pero en el Tratado de Versalles, Inglaterra no cumplió con su promesa del Pacto de Londres. Los Italia, enfurecidos y traicionados, se enfrentaron a él. Inglaterra se negó a cumplir su promesa y encima exigía que le pagaran lo que él les había prestado. Y con intereses. Los italianos se miraron entre ellos y confirmaron que el mundo estaba loco. Ellos estaban en condiciones terribles. Insostenibles. Devastante, a pesar de estar en el bando ganador. Y encima esto. Italia se llenó de un odio e ira contra Inglaterra, y le dijo todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento. Romano escupió su alfombra. E Italia denominó su situación como la "victoria mutilada". Inglaterra ni se inmutó.

Italia observó, con indignación, el trato que recibió el podre joven Alemania, siendo la primera derrota en su vida. Vio como le quitaban sus posesiones y abusaban de la situación de victorioso. Vio como lo disfrutaba Francia. E Italia no pudo sino sentir pena por él. Y de repente, sintió enojo consigo mismo por traicionarlo. Hubieron preferido perder a aquella horrible victoria. Italia se juró que algún día, si Alemania volvía como potencia, estaría a su lado. Y definitivamente, sus destinos volverían a cruzarse.

Italia Fascista:

Después de la guerra, nada había quedado para Italia. Solo dolor, muerte y hambre. Caminando por sus desoladas calles, Italia tomó conciencia de sus acciones. Y lloró amargamente por ellas.

Italia solía llorar por lo ocurrido, solo consolado por su hermano, quién le decía que saldrían adelante. Italia sabía que una parte de él había muerto en aquella guerra. En realidad, en cada una de las guerras que tuvo perdió algo de si mismo.

Tanto él cómo Romano sufrían de exprés-post traumático, pero pronto sus corazones abandonaron el miedo y se lanzaron a la lucha. Una lucha de clases. Italia con ardor en su corazón, comenzó a buscar algún partido para mejorar su situación. Fue el primero que lo hizo, ya que todos los demás países seguían reposando tras la guerra. Pero Italia no esperaba. Salió a las cayes y comenzó considerar a los socialistas, pero fue un grupo muy puntual el que captó su atención. Los Camisas Negras, liderados por un tal Benito Mussolini, comenzaron a hablarle y aconsejarle cosas. Italia comenzaba resurgir de entre los escombros. Pronto buscó a su hermano Romano y le presentó a los fascistas.

Los fascistas prometían acabar con la inestabilidad social, con la crisis económica que los azotaba, y Romano, sin ninguna otra esperanza, también fue captado por los fascistas. En Italia comenzó una pelea entre socialistas y fascistas, en las cuales los últimos terminaron por convencer a los hermanos italianos.

En 1922, ocurrió la Marcha de Roma, en donde los Italia caminaron con orgullo otra vez. Mussolini sabía el gran punto débil de los hermanos y allí fue donde se puso en marcha. Pronto, Roma volvió, después de siglos a manos de los Italias. Vaticano seguía como una ciudad estado, pero Roma, la imponente y vieja Roma, ahora volvía a ser de ellos. Italia vitoreó a Mussolini y todo cambió. Con fuertes y carismáticos discursos Italia habló a la gente. Admitió cuando había abusado de ellos en la época liberal, pero ahora, él seguiría los intereses del pueblo italiano, y volverían a ser como el Imperio Romano, decía Italia. Y Romano comenzó a sospechar que algo era demasiado raro. La Italia Fascista se impuso. Y todos los miraron desde abajo. El fascismo italiano inspiró otras dictaduras, como la de España y a la Alemania Nazi. Alemania, se sintió inspirado en el italiano, y buscando mejorar de su precaria situación, le imitó, a su estilo. Alemania Nazi asustó a todos, y a Italia lo alertó.

Italia no pudo no confesar lo guapo que le parecía Alemania, pero Romano le aclaró que ahora Alemania y él competirían. Italia comenzó a acercarse al alemán, para espiarlo, pero este era frío y distante, y bastante cortante. Italia se sentía irritado por ello, pero supo cómo manejarlo para que este confiara en él. Sabía que Alemania no tenía amigos, y afirmarse uno haría que se relación se volviera cercana. Lo que Italia no esperaba era que aquello que él fingía se volvería realidad.

Italia cumplió uno de sus deseos frustrados en 1936, al invadir y anexarse a Etiopía, (segunda guerra Ítalo-etíope) una vieja enemiga. Italia nunca olvidó la humillación que esta le hizo pasar, y con mucho placer disfruto hacerse de ella. Italia comenzó a aislarse, ya que las potencias occidentales comenzaron a desconfiar enormemente de él, y por ello, le quitaron a Somalia ese mismo año.

Italia era hermoso, coqueto, artístico y simpático por fuera, pero por dentro se había vuelto desquiciado y algo retorcido. La vida le había golpeado demasiado.

Cuando Italia se enteró de la alianza entre Alemania y Rusia, no pudo evitar correr donde Alemania, acorralarlo y exigirle explicación. En esos momento Italia mostraba su verdadero ser. Alemania, ante esto, lo tranquilizó, y le confesó que planeaba traicionar a Rusia más adelante. Esto tranquilizó al italiano. Tener que competir, espiar y al mismo tiempo coquetear con Alemania era difícil, e Italia aborrecía a Rusia. Alemania pronto le propuso a Italia una alianza. Esto dejó en duda a Italia, pero terminó aceptando. En el Pacto de Acero, Italia y Alemania se comprometieron. Cuando Romano le dijo que él sería quién consumara tal alianza con él alemán, Italia al principio se molestó, pero luego se encantó de la idea. Sin embargo, cuando Alemania decidió anexar a Austria, Italia se opuso rotundamente. Si esto se hacía, Italia no podría cumplir su sueño de quitarle más tierras a su antiguo tutor, y esto le molestaba terriblemente. Incluso llegó a ofrecerle ayuda a Austria, pero este le prestó poca atención. Finalmente tuvo que desistir de hacerlo.

Segunda Guerra Mundial y Guerra Civil Italiana:

Cuando comenzó la guerra, Alemania invadiendo Polonia y anexando a Checoslovaquia, Italia se sintió bajó presión. Para no quedarse atrás, invadió Albania, aunque pronto vio problemas al enfrentársele su primo Grecia. Lo que Italia hizo que gritar ayuda a Alemania, quién corrió a su rescate. Al estar allí, Italia se vio en obligación de consumar su alianza con Alemania. Después de aquello un extraño sentimiento se pegó en él. Y no pudo dejar de pensar en Alemania nunca más.

Alemania pronto le presentó al resto de las Potencias del Eje, e Italia conoció a Japón por primera vez. Había oído historias de él, y grande fue su curiosidad, pero al parecer, el japonés era más inexpresivo y frío que el alemán y además, había algo en su mirada que le ponía nervioso, por lo que Italia no lo molestó más.

En esos entonces, para Italia, Alemania se había vuelto un ejemplo a seguir y le recordaba a su difunto padre, el Imperio Romano tras Alemania haber adoptado ciertas semejanzas en el Nazismo. Sin embargo, Italia siguió siendo cobarde e inútil en la guerra, siendo salvado por Alemania incontables veces, y dependiendo de él en todo. Al principio, Italia si se encontraba en peligro, no vacilaba en delatar a Alemania (aunque no a voluntad), sin embargo, con el tiempo, mostro resistencia debido al aprecio que le tomó.  
Con el tiempo, Italia realmente vio a Alemania como un amigo, y Alemania como una forma de contención, porque la guerra era guerra después de todo. Italia se negaba a creerlo, pero desarrolló un profundo amor por el alemán, cuando se había jurado no amar a ningún otro que no sea el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Y, allí cuanto le quería. Aunque en el fondo creía que era esa clase de amor de "amor en tiempos de guerra".

Cuando Alemania le comunicó que se iba a pelear a Stalingrado, Italia sintió el mismo sentimiento que había sentido cuando el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico le había dejado. Y melancólico, temió por su querido Alemania, y cuando volvería a verle.

Lejos de Alemania ahora, Italia comenzó a notar algo raro en su hermano. Al principio creyó que era por la guerra, pero pronto supo que era otra cosa, pero no supo adivinar que era.

Italia defendió las fronteras como punto, junto con Rumania y Bulgaria, pero pronto el Oso Ruso se aproximo e Italia fue el primero en huir.

Cuando volvió a su hogar, se encontró con que su hermano no estaba en ningún lado. Sin noticias de Alemania, Italia comenzó a desesperarse. Terrible fue la noticia cuando supo que Inglaterra había invadido Sicilia y Romano estaba con él. No hubo peor traición. Ningún dolor fue tan grande. Su hermano, le había traicionado. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que había perdido, la primera ficha del eje en caer. En 1943, Italia perdió la guerra.

Guerra Civil Italiana:

Ya suficientemente cruel era la guerra, como para tolerar ahora esto. Romano lo había traicionado, y le pedía que el traicionara a Alemania. Definitivamente Romano estaba loco para él. Cuando se vieron las caras, Italia se llenó de ira y desprecio. Pero Romano lo miraba compasivo. Era repulsivo a sus ojos. Romano intentó razonar con él. Italia se negaba a escuchar. Romano e Italia se enfrentaron. Hermano contra hermano. Nación contra la misma nación. Y la sangre hermana fue derramada. Italia consideraba a Romano un traidor. Y Romano, a pesar de dolerle su aquello, sabía que era lo correcto en ese momento. El fascismo era cruel e inmundo. Había mentido al pueblo italiano y lo había maltratado. Romano se había cambiado de bando no solo por ganar, sino para salvarse de aquel mal. Y nunca dejaría a su hermanito solo. Pero su hermano no quería oír, no quería aceptarlo. Se escapó a su hogar ancestral, el norte, y allí se autodenominó, la República Social Fascista Italiana. Italia estaba fragmentada nuevamente.

No traicionaría a Alemania. No podía. Pero Romano no lo abandonaría aunque tuviera que morir para ello. Romano amaba a su hermano, pero casi lo mata intentando que razonara. Italia, con un rencor ponzoñoso, escupió en la cara de Romano un viejo estereotipo: Italia del Sur siempre traiciona a sus aliados. Romano se sintió profundamente dolido. Pero aun así pelearía por su hermano. No haría que todo lo que habían luchado por estar juntos se perdiera. Le amaba demasiado para ello.

Romano sabía que las potencias occidentales de hecho no eran muy diferentes a los fascistas, pero era ya demasiado y por eso se entregó a ellos.

La furia de Italia comenzó a tornarse en tristeza y cansancio, y pronto comenzó a resistirse menos a su hermano. Hasta que, un día, en donde Romano casi le asesina, Italia recordó algo que nunca debía olvida. Romano y el era hermanos. Era más que hermanos. Y un profundo arrepentimiento le invadió. En 1945, las fuerzas fascistas se rindieron.

Ver a su hermano a la cara le fue difícil durante mucho tiempo, pero de cierta manera se alegraba de estar con él otra vez. Algunas sonrisas se intercambiaban, y unas miradas llenas de dolor bajo sus ojos. Pero más difícil fue mirar a Alemania cuando este fue vencido. No, no pudo ni siquiera mirarle.

En 1945, Mussolini fue asesinado, e Italia, tras cerrar aquel cruento ciclo, cayó desmayado.

El único que quedaba en pie era Japón, en Italia no sabía qué pesar. Su mente estaba en blanco. Pero grande fue su asombro, y grandes sus pensamientos y emociones al ver las terribles explosiones sobre Japón. De repente, recordó el Renacimiento, y recordó que creía que el hombre podía crear cosas bellas. Ahora creía que el mundo y el hombre estaban malditos. Grande fue el terror que le inspiró Estados Unidos, y se juró a si mismo jamás estar en su contra, aunque le detestara.

Sabiendo su hermano de su dolor, le permito en secreto ver a Alemania una última vez. Pero no fue capaz de mirarlo.

La separación entre Italia y Alemania tras ambos perder la guerra fue muy emotiva y dramática. Ambos estaban consientes que después de ello no volverían a verse por un largo tiempo, que ambos serían reprendidos, y que su relación no sería la misma nunca más. A pesar de su frío exterior, Alemania consiente de todo esto último, en su despedida le regaló a Italia una Cruz de Hierro, para que no le olvide y siempre recuerde como solían ser. Italia por fin le miró, y se conmovió lleno de dolor.

Después de su separación de Alemania y el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Italia se llenó de lágrimas por lo ocurrido a lo largo de los últimos años y un profundo rencor nació en él. Muy a pesar de lo que pensara su corazón termino abrazando la república y aboliendo la monarquía en el 46. Desde aquel momento decidió nunca más ir encontrar de los países hegemónicos para ahorrarse cualquier problema.

Modernidad:

Durante la Guerra Fría Italia, manteniendo su juramento, se colocó al lado de los países europeos occidentales y en contra de la URSS. Desde aquel momento Italia se encontró entre los múltiples aliados de la fuerza hegemónica de E.E.U.U, sin destacarse muncho. El y Alemania volvieron a encontrarse en los 50, cuando él era la Alemania Federal.

El Milagro Económico:

El denominado Milagro económico fue período en que los hermanos Italia, durante las épocas de los 60 y 70 disfrutaron de un prolongado auge económico, que fue acompañado por un aumento dramático en el nivel de vida de los italianos. Para aquella época, Italia ya era miembro de la OTAN, y del club Unión Europea. En aquellos tiempos Italia y Romano volvieron a disfrutar de la vida como pocas veces habían podido. Pero pronto la cuestión volvió a agitarse.

Otoño Caliente:

Toda aquella alegría se esfumó durante el denominado Otoño Caliente. En el norte de Italia, enormes manifestaciones de empleados comenzaron a hacerse notar. Pedían mejoras salariales y mejores condiciones de vida, por lo que Italia supo que seguía en las mismas condiciones que siempre. En el sur, la diferencia seguía como lo había estado siempre, pero Italia poco hizo para revertir la situación. Pronto, uno de los períodos más oscuros de la historia moderna italiana comenzaría.

Los Años de Plomo:

Especialmente durante los 80, Italia fue sacudida por diferentes grupos "terroristas", con diferentes objetivos, pero con un mismo impulsor.

En plena Guerra Fría, en Italia diferentes grupos de extrema izquierda y de extrema derecha comenzaban a causar terror y estragos en Italia. Nadie sabía cómo ni cuándo habían surgido. Pero ahí estaban. No solo era en Italia, los había en toda Europa y en diferentes países americanos. Era todo muy coincidente y nadie sabía bien cuales eran sus objetivos, aparte de generar terror.

Pronto, comenzaron ocurrir asesinatos y diferentes atentados. Además, la Mafia siempre estaba presente. Romano era quién administraba la Mafia por pedido de su hermano. No era que le gustara hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo se le daba bien, aunque la aborreciera.

En la mañana del 2 de agosto de 1980, Romano estaba con sus muchachos cuando intuyo que algo pasaba. Pronto, pensó en su hermano y comenzó a inquietarse. Romano corrió al encuentro de su hermano. Supo que algo planeaba. Finalmente, se dio la Masacre de Bolonia. Y Romano sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Esa misma mañana, Italia estaba silencioso. Mientras miraba por su ventana algo en puntual. Como esperando algo. Habían sucedido atentados en todas Europa, y los grupos terroristas podían estar en cualquier lado. Él lo sabía. Italia ya se había resignado en su vida a ser una pieza en un tablero. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se juró jamás volver a llamar demasiado la intención. Pero al parecer, eso no funcionaba, porque aquella nación a la cual tanto le molestaba lo usaba a él también como títere en su gran juego. No podía hacer nada. Tampoco era que le importara. Mientras estuviera en una posición favorable. La hora había llegado. El estallido se escuchó de lejos. Dos gotas de sangre cayeron de la nariz de Italia. No se inmutó mucho.

La Masacre de Bolonia había ocurrido. Y se culpo a las Brigadas Rojas (grupo de izquierda) de haberlo provocado. Pero Italia sabía que no era verdad. Total, manipular la opinión pública era tarea fácil. De repente Romano apareció. Lo sabía.

Romano lo enfrentó, como pudo haber organizado aquello. Italia se sorprendió de lo ingenuo que era su hermano. Le explicó que todo era un juego. Un juego dentro de un juego. Los grupos extremistas habían sido creados y financiado por él y por la otra nación. El manejaba a los neofascista, así como los demás manejaban a sus propios grupos. Romano preguntó porqué todo aquello que solo causaba dolor. Era para manipular a la gente. Y que no se fijara donde debía fijarse. Era un juego entre dos grandes naciones, y los demás eran peones que manejaban sus propios peones. Romano preguntó quién le había ordenado hacer todo eso. Italia le sonrió. Quién más podía ser. Y dejó a Romano. Quién se quedó quieto.

Cuando hubo terminado los Años de Plomo, todos aquellos grupos terroristas desaparecieron de la misma manera que había llegado.

Siglo XXI:

Tras una Segunda República, Italia reformuló sus posibilidades.

En 2003, los Italias participaron en la Invasión a Iraq junto con muchos otros y Estados Unidos.

Cantando canciones románticas, en las hermosas ciudades de Venecia, Florencia, Milán, en los hermosos jardines. Bajo aquellas hermosas palabras. Bajo la luna. A través de los ojos de la Gioconda. Italia cana una triste pero hermosa canción.

* * *

 **Frases en italiano:**

* **Siempre te he amado.**

* **Roma o la Muerte.**

* **Romano y yo somos más que hermanos gemelos, vinimos juntos al mundo y así debemos estar. Juntos.**

* **Porque tú me lo pediste, hermanito.**

* **La canción que Romano canta es la famosa canción napolitana Santa Lucía.**

 **Lo sé, me quedo larguísimo, pero en serio que lo resumí bastante.**

 **Como tal vez han podido ver (no lo sé) el estereotipo de italiano charlatán, alegre y apasionado es más del sur de Italia.**

 **Fuentes Bibliográficas: Wikipedia (principalmente). Documentales. Y les pregunté a unos primos italianos míos que me aconsejaron un poco.**

 **Películas que vi para contextualizarme: El Nombre de la Rosa, La Mandolina del Capitán Corelli, La Vida es Bella, Italiana brava gente o también conocida como** **Attack and Retreat,** **La trilogía del Padrino.**

 **Música que me inspiró: Vivaldi, Verdi, melodías en Mandolinas. La canción del Padrino (no pude resistirme).**

 **Bueno espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto subiré otro capítulo de otro país.**


	2. Deutschland

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen; ambos pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

 **Este es un fanfic 99% histórico.** **Es básicamente un resumen. Si uno quiere interiorizarse más sobre ciertos temas, recomiendo que cada uno estudie por su parte. Hoy les traigo a Alemania.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Si uno estudia historia sabe que el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y Alemania no son el mismo, aunque si están profundamente ligados. Esto explica por donde voy a comenzar la historia.**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _Deutschland (Alemania)._

Inicio y Preludio:

Después de las Guerras Napoleónicas, después de Napoleón, y después del Primer Imperio Francés, Europa quedó desorganizada y confusa. Tanto en términos ideológicos como territoriales. En muchos lugares, las ideas de Francia no murieron nunca, y pronto las personas de Europa esperaron con ansias una reorganización en todos los ámbitos. Naciones enteras también lo esperaban, como por ejemplo Italia y otros.

Pero nada de esto querían las grandes elites.

Austria, que había odiado a Francia, su revolución y sus ideas, fue el primero en plantear volver a organizar Europa bajo el Viejo Régimen y repartírsela entre los nobles.

La Confederación del Rin (1813-1815), fue una confederación de estados alemanes que, luego de que Francia asesinara al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, estos, ahora solos, no dudaron en rendirse a Francia. La Confederación, fue una bajo la potestad de Francia, quién impuso su ideas liberales en aquellos estados y reinos alemanes. Pero cuando Francia fue vencido por la Sexta Coalición (Inglaterra, Prusia, Rusia, Suecia, y Austria, entre otros), estos estados alemanes no tardaron en dejar la confederación.

En 1815, Austria mandó invitaciones a toda Europa a Viena, para así allí ver como se repartían tierras, y como imponían el Viejo Régimen, entre otras cosas. Así fue como se dio el Congreso de Viena. Aunque más que un congreso, parecían galas, banquetes y bailes.

De allí, los ciudadanos lo llamaron: El congreso baila pero no marcha. Y no, nada para ellos se hablaría en el congreso.

Era todo un regocijo entre los nobles que volverían al poder. Austria era el anfitrión y era el que administraba todo.

En este congreso fueron dejados de lado a muchas naciones y reinos, y también a antiguos colaboradores de Francia. Solo fueron tomados en cuenta a los grandes vencedores. Especialmente a Rusia y Prusia. En el congreso de Viena los nobles discutieron sus propios intereses.

Austria hizo que Italia siguiera bajo su poder, y bajo un modelo feudal nuevamente, se le quitó Noruega a Dinamarca, entregándoselo a Suecia, y muchas otras cosas solo convenientes para sus propios intereses se dieron. Lo imperante era matar todo deseo de liberalismo y volver a las monarquías absolutistas.

Entre todo aquello estaba Prusia, quién observaba bien todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Él odiaba a Austria y todo lo que este hacía, y en el fondo comenzaba a desear una unificación nacional entre todos los estados alemanes. Pero Austria no lo permitió tan rápido. Si esto se hacía, la condición era que Prusia se uniera también, por lo que significaba perder su condición de Estado-Nación, morir en otras palabras. Este se negó inicialmente, por lo que quedó del Congreso de Viena para los estados alemanes fue la Confederación Alemana.

La Confederación Alemana:

La Confederación Alemana fue una unión establecida en 1815 por el Congreso de Viena que agrupó a 39 Estados alemanes en una confederación de Estados soberanos bajo la presidencia de la Casa de Austria, para reemplazar al extinto Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico destruido por Napoleón.

La Confederación no suponía ninguna concesión al creciente nacionalismo alemán, ya que estaba bajo el control de la nobleza y de las casas reales, ajenas al liberalismo nacionalista. Nada de nacionalismo ni liberalismo bajo la tutela de Austria, ya que nada de esto era de su agrado.

En 1834, se dio una unión aduanera llamada Zolleverein, un arancel de comercio impulsado por Prusia dentro de la Confederación, excluyendo a Austria. Esta unión comercial era bastante liberal, heredada de Francia, cuando estaba la Confederación del Rin.

Esta unión era para que exista cooperación entre los estados de la confederación, ya que Prusia comenzaba a preparar un escenario para una futura situación. Prusia podía ser engreído, y molesto pero no era un idiota. Sabía que en el mundo del futuro no habría lugar para las monarquías absolutas y si no adoptaba el liberalismo se atrasarían. Desde 1815 se había jurado unir a los estados alemanes en una sola personificación, y no le importaba que Austria se opusiera y fuera tan estúpido para no entenderlo. Él lo haría. Ya todo se estaba preparando para el nacimiento de una nación.

Y allí estaba el problema, dentro de la Confederación estaban dos grandes potencias chocantes, Austria y Prusia.

Prusia, comenzó a industrializarse rápidamente, a organizar su ejército y a implantar reformas. Con esto poseía una fuerte burguesía, e ideas liberales y socialistas comenzaron a surgir en la Confederación. Austria, por su parte, era más conservador, atrasado por la nobleza y falta de industrialización. Prusia siempre lo observaba, y finalmente supo que para seguir creciendo debía acabar con los monopolios. Y así fue. Prusia comenzaba a hacerse notar como gran potencial central. Y de repente Austria clavó su violácea mirada en él. La unificación había comenzado.

Revolución Alemana de 1848:

La revolución fue el acontecimiento revolucionario que tuvo lugar entre marzo de 1848 y finales de 1849 en la Confederación Alemana, impulsada por obreros, campesinos e intelectuales. Ocurrió en sus territorios más poderosos, Austria y Prusia, y en sus respectivas zonas fuera de la Confederación. Su objetivo fue acabar con el régimen de la nobleza, establecer un parlamento, la libertad de prensa y la de opinión.

Austria se desesperó cuando estalló la revolución, y pronto se alzó en armas para reprimirla, Prusia también lo hizo, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que se diera, ya que si tenía éxito, lo que obstaculizaba la situación en la Confederación desaparecería. La revolución fue aplastada, pero calló la monarquía absoluta y se anticipó la disolución de la Confederación. La situación se aceleraba.

La situación estaba tensionada. Los estados alemanes estaban inquietos, y las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban Prusia y Austria no aliviaban. Estas dos potencias pronto comenzaron a tener serios problemas.

En 1862, Guillermo (Whilhelm) rey de Prusia, nombró a Otto Von Bismarck canciller de Prusia, y con él, Prusia se convirtió en un tajante martillo de acero que nunca dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en sus planes de unificación.

Las Guerras de Unificación:

-Guerra de los Ducados: solo en 1864, Austria y Prusia pusieron pausa a su rivalidad creciente para enfrentarse a un resentido Dinamarca, por los ducados norteños de Schleswig y de Holstein, de población mayormente alemana pero bajo soberanía danesa.

Dinamarca salió derrotado, por lo que debió ceder Schleswig-Holstein, que fue anexionado por las otras dos potencias.

Muy sin embargo, Bismarck aprovechó el atractivo de la Zollverein (la unión aduanera) para imponer la influencia de Prusia en tales ducados, geográficamente muy alejados de Austria, alegando el "derecho de la determinación de los pueblos", por lo cual debía respetarse el deseo de los habitantes de los ducados para unirse económicamente (más tarde políticamente) a Prusia. Austria, sin fuerzas para oponerse a la penetración prusiana en los ducados, abandonó sus derechos sobre ellos. Indirectamente, Bismarck también logró marcar la primacía prusiana sobre los austriacos entre los otros estados germanos como Sajonia, Baviera, o Württemberg, aumentando el prestigio de Prusia y debilitando las posibles alianzas de Austria. Austria nunca se lo perdonó, llenándose de un fuerte rencor contra el prusiano. Prusia sabía el desenlace de un rencor con él.

Finalmente ocurrió. Austria finalmente aceptó una unificación alemana oficial, pero él sería el promotor, él quería ser el "hermano mayor". Prusia no se lo permitiría. Y se aprovechó de esto.

-Guerra Austro-Prusiana:

También llamada la Guerra de las Siete Semanas, fue la guerra la última guerra que sostendrían aquellos eternos rivales. Después de ella, estarían unidos para siempre.

Sucedió en el seno de la Confederación Germánica, ocurrido entre el 14 de junio y el 23 de agosto de 1866.

El objetivo de Prusia en todo fue expulsar a los austriacos de la Confederación Germánica y descartar toda posible "unificación" en torno a la corona de Austria.

En batalla, Prusia vio impasible a Austria, quién se veía débil y desgraciado, pero seguía siendo tan vanidoso como siempre. A Prusia le fue fácil acabar con él. Tan fácil fue, y tan frágil fue Austria, arrastrándose por los suelos, que Prusia hasta sintió pena y lástima por él. Prusia era mayor en todo sentido. Tanto tiempo fortaleciéndose, y ganado fuerza industrial, hizo que Austria pareciera un trapo viejo. Además, hubo otro factor. Italia estaba en plena unificación y estaba en pelea con Austria por la zona de Veneto, donde estaba Venecia. Y Prusia supo lo que debía hacer. Habló con Italia en secreto, y le proporcionó armas para que apuñalara a Austria por la espalda. Italia quedó complacido y así lo hizo. Prusia vio como Austria volvió después de aquello. Dolido, con moretones, con heridas, con manchas rozas en su cuerpo. Y Prusia supo que lo de Italia no era solo una cuestión política, había sido personal. Prusia se impresionó con aquello.

Cuando finalmente lo venció, Austria le odió. Pero Prusia lo tomó por los hombros fuertemente y le dijo que en lo que se aproximaba no podrán partirse rivalidades, debían estar juntos, o serían aplastados. El tiempo de los grandes reinos y las viejas enemistades había terminado. Austria por primera vez abrió los ojos, y supo, aunque no lo admitió, que era cierto.

Con esto, Prusia le quitó a Austria más territorio, sin protestas ahora, y se formó la llamada Confederación de Alemania del Norte, dirigida por él.

Guerra Franco-Prusiana:

Mucho antes de la Gran Guerra, y de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la guerra que todos tenían en su mente como una de las más cruentas guerras del siglo XIX fue la Guerra Franco-Prusiana, que fue el último paso a la unificación.

Después de derrotar a Austria (1866), Prusia buscaba la unificación general de Alemania en torno a sí. Francia, por su parte, tenía intenciones de anexarse Luxemburgo y otros territorios, pero no contaba con el apoyo de ninguna nación para enfrentarse a Prusia, quién le miraba fijamente en advertencia.

Cuando el emperador francés Napoleón III se dio cuenta de que la unificación alemana era un hecho, vislumbró que esta alianza era muy peligrosa para la integridad francesa. El poder militar de los prusianos y sus aliados germánicos se había hecho patente en la guerra de 1866 contra Austria, cuyo resultado produjo el traspaso de la hegemonía alemana desde este imperio a Prusia.

Bismarck, al mismo tiempo, animaba deliberadamente la diferencia creciente entre Prusia y Francia para atraer los estados católicos del sur de Alemania a una unión nacional. Asegurándose de la neutralidad rusa, italiana y inglesa, empujó las preparaciones de guerra en ambos lados, con la notable ineficacia en Francia y con la minuciosidad asombrosa en Prusia.

Pronto, los jefes de Prusia comenzaron a idear un plan para Francia, y para ello, utilizaron a España, amigo de Prusia, quién tenía un enorme resentimiento hacia Francia.

El pretexto inmediato para la guerra se presentó cuando el trono de España se ofreció al príncipe de la casa de Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen, una rama de la casa gobernante de Prusia. La oferta, al principio aceptada en el consejo de Bismarck, fue rechazada el 12 de julio, después de una fuerte protesta francesa.

Pero un francés, el duque de Gramont, insistió en convencer al rey de Prusia Guillermo I (más tarde Guillermo I de Alemania), quién se negó, entregándole a Bismarck un telegrama para el gobierno francés apoyando su posición. Pero Bismarck lo modificó agresivamente, de manera que Francia se sintiera ofendido, y lo publicó. Los franceses, indignados, cayeron en la trampa de Prusia y declararon la guerra.

Prusia había querido una guerra, pero allí estaba, y estando allí nada lo detuvo.

Francia creyó que Prusia, en cierta manera le hacía aquello, por lo que él le hizo a Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, pero Prusia no lo negó. Francia no tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir.

Prusia ganó la guerra, pero no se vanaglorió de ello. Supo de repente la gran matanza que serían las guerras venideras, y no se sintió alentado. Pero no importaba eso ahora.

Prusia le quitó Alsacia y Lorena a Francia, y calló el Segundo Imperio Francés, haciéndose así la Tercer República Francesa.

Con esto, todo estaba preparado. Todo estaba listo. El mundo pronto lo conocería. Sin Francia interponiéndose, sin Austria interponiéndose, sin Dinamarca interponiéndose, nacería la más poderosa nación de Europa Occidental.

Prusia buscó el cuerpo sin vida del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, lo cargó, y lo preparó para que fuera la base de otra nación. Cada lucha, cada gota derramada, todo sería parte del que estaba por nacer.

Prusia al cuerpo del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico lo tomó en brazos y lo colocó en un cajón lleno de Centaureas azules. Allí Prusia ordenó a las naciones germanas, Baviera, Sajonia, Baden, Württemberg, Hesse-Darmstadt entre otras, que se anexasaran y fusionaran al cuerpo sin vida de Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, para así dar vida a una nueva y joven nación. Todos lo hicieron, ya que todas aquellas naciones habían estado con Prusia durante el proceso de unificación y habían aceptado entregarse y dejar de ser para formar a aquel que vendría. Austria miraba desde lejos. Muchos de los que habían sido sus hermanos y amigos dejarían de existir, para hacer aquello.

Finalmente, Prusia también lo hizo. Había aceptado dejar de tener un gobierno aparte y fusionarse también. Pero con la diferencia de que él seguiría existiendo como una entidad nacional aparte. Una vez listo, Prusia esperó a que el niño abriera los ojos y despertara. Cuando lo hizo, nació Alemania.

Todos de repente miraron al centro de Europa. Inglaterra, España, los Italias, Francia, Rusia, los países americanos, todos. Y Austria lo vio más cerca aun. Y tal fue su asombro que una lágrima le cayó. Prusia en regocijo tomó al niño y lo alzó para que todos en el mundo lo vieran, y a los cuatro vientos gritó: _**"Hier ist das Deutsche Reich! Derjenige, der Stärkste sein wird."***_

El Imperio Alemán había nacido. Y todos le admiraron, y todos le temieron.

El Imperio Alemán, el Segundo Reich:

Después de vencer a Francia y después de que todos los estados alemanes se terminaran de fusionar en torno así. Alemania nació. El segundo Reich (el primero había sido el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico).

El pequeño niño era joven y veía el mundo por primera vez, aunque poseía en su memoria colectiva algunos recuerdos de sus hermanos o recuerdos del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

Alemania recordaba cuanto había sido Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, momentos y hasta sentimientos, pero se sentía exento de aquello como si hubiera sido solo un espectador. Aun así, algunas cualidades y actitudes del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico le quedaron y otras no.

En 1871, Prusia organizó una fiesta para presentarlo oficialmente. Allí Alemania conoció a todos los demás países, y se sintió apartado y rechazado, debido a las miradas que le profesaron algunos de ellos, como Francia o Inglaterra. Sin embargo, se encontró con una particular persona. Pronto vio a un Italia ya con apariencia adulta tras su unificación.

La frialdad y aversión con la que se sintió tratado por ciertos países, hicieron que cierta introvertividad y complejo quedaran grabados en Alemania para siempre. Tal vez, como vio el mundo en su vida partió de aquel remoto momento.

Durante la fiesta, nunca se apartó de Prusia.

Alemania era tímido, retraído pero inteligente y absorbía con facilidad todo cuanto aprendía. Además de analizar la tensión en la que se encontraba su hermano mayor con algunos otros.

Desde ese momento, Alemania fue criado y educado por su hermano Prusia, con el cuál fue el único con quien tuvo contacto en mucho tiempo.

Bismarck, quién había sido nombrado canciller, preparó un amplio esquema, la Constitución alemana del norte, de 1866, que se convirtió en la Constitución alemana de 1871, con algunos ajustes. Alemania adquirió algunos rasgos democráticos. En el nuevo Imperio había un parlamento con dos cámaras. La Cámara baja, o Reichstag, era elegida por sufragio universal masculino.

Sin embargo, el corte político de Alemania fue principalmente conservador.

Durante su corta infancia, ya que profesaba un muy rápido crecimiento, Prusia adiestró a su hermano menor en la educación, política, pero sobre todo en lo militar. Lo más fácil para ambos. Al joven Alemania se le daba bien lo militar. En realidad era fácil. Solo tenía que obedecer. Y a él se le daba bien obedecer. En sus primeros días, Alemania era más curioso y desconcentrado a la hora de escuchar las lecciones de su hermano, quién ante esto, ejercía disciplina dura. Con el tiempo, Alemania se convirtió en un muchacho centrado y hasta perfeccionista bajo la tutela de su hermano.

Cuando aún era niño, Alemania, curioso, comenzó a caminar en la sala de reuniones de las potencias imaginados cuando él sería una. Y de repente, algo atrajo su atención. Escondido entre las cortinas vio a Inglaterra y Francia haciendo algo muy extraño. Desde el rechazo que estos le habían dado al conocerlo, Alemania no sentía simpatía por ellos. El se escondió y los observó, cuando de repente, la verdosa y penetrante mirada de Inglaterra encontró a sus ojos azules espiándolos. El niño Alemania sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Lo había descubierto. Pero Inglaterra no hizo nada. No frenó a Francia, y de hecho, Alemania pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa maliciosa en sus sabios.

Alemania los dejó y fue con su hermano, y le dijo que Inglaterra y Francia planeaban algo. Prusia no se inmutó. Solo advirtió a su hermanito, y le dijo que se enfocaran en aprender todo y cuanto antes.

Cuando el pequeño muchacho no estaba listo para estar activamente en la vida política, prácticamente el imperio estaba dominado por el Estado más grande y poderoso, Prusia.

En ese entonces, en Alemania había cuatro partidos imperantes: el Partido Liberal (propio del norte industrializado)- los partidos conservadores y católicos (propios de los estados del sur de Alemania), y el socialdemócrata.

A pesar de ello, si de algo se caracterizaba el joven Alemania era su tendencia y forma política conservadora.

En cuando economía, hubo un unificación monetaria en el Marco.

Prusia, a pesar de ser el tutor y maestro de Alemania en todo, pronto dejó que el muchacho tomara su rumbo y propia identidad, ya que él no buscaba hacer un clon de sí mismo. Aun así, siempre estuvo presente en su crecimiento, y sirvió como un gran consejero. La ideología que se impuso en Alemania (ya que la ideología sería como la postura a tomar), fueron principalmente dos durante aquellos días:

-La Reforma Social: para contener a la clase obrera y para debilitar la influencia de los grupos socialistas, durante la administración del canciller Bismarck se implementó el primer Estado del Bienestar del mundo. Bismarck se dio cuenta de que este tipo de políticas eran muy atractivas entre la población, ya que los trabajadores se vinculaban al Estado y al mismo tiempo se ajustaban muy bien con su carácter semiautoritario.

-Kleindeutschland: Durante el mandato de Bismarck se debatieron dos visiones de lo que el Imperio alemán debía incluir territorialmente. Una visión era la de una Großdeutschland (Gran Alemania), y la otra, preferida por Bismarck, era una Kleindeutschland (Alemania Menor). La Großdeutschland, propugnada especialmente por los liberales y los nacionalistas alemanes pangermánicos, era un concepto en el que Alemania debía ser un Estado que abarcara todos los territorios germánicos, incluyendo Austria (algunos de ellos defendieron incluir todo el territorio austrohúngaro y algunos sólo querían las tierras germano-austríacas). La Kleindeutschland era una idea expuesta por Bismarck y los conservadores de Prusia. Si bien el concepto de Kleindeutschland incluía a millones de no alemanes (principalmente polacos), sus seguidores pensaban que la incorporación de todos los territorios de Austria-Hungría daría lugar a la desestabilización del Estado alemán por el gran número de minorías étnicas presentes en el Imperio austrohúngaro. Además, los partidarios prusianos de la Kleindeutschland temían incluso la incorporación de los territorios de la Austria alemana, porque pensaban que se debilitaría el control de Prusia sobre la dirección de Alemania y se incrementaría sustancialmente el número de católicos en un Estado que ya había tenido tensiones entre los protestantes del norte y los católicos del sur, a los que el Estado quería asimilar.

En aquellos tiempos, Alemania comenzó a florecer culturalmente, en donde comenzó a pasar tiempo con Austria. Austria no pudo sentir nada de rencor o recelo con el joven Alemania, y se propuso ayudarlo en cuanto pudiera. Austria pasó a ser como un tío o primo que siempre le contaba historias del pasado con las cuales pudiera reír (extraño en él), y con quién pudiera contar canciones tirolesas. Austria le enseñó a usar la acordeón, y junto con Italia del Norte, se ponían sus respectivos Lederhosen y salían a brincar en los prados (literalmente). Prusia los miraba de lejos. Sabía que Alemania necesitaba tiempo para divertirse y que su propia identidad nacional florezca, porque pronto no tendría tiempo de divertirse. Y si Austria le hacía reí, mejor para el jovencito. Además, había advertido que él su joven hermano no era muy sociable al estar siempre con él, y estar con Austria o Hungría, o Italia del Norte, no le haría nada mal. Una nación no puede aislarse.

Con respecto al italiano, Alemania se sentía incomodo y desconfiado, prefería su propio núcleo familia, quienes eran Prusia, Austria y Hungría. Además, los recuerdos de Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico sobre él le molestaban demasiado.

En aquellos tiempos, Alemania ya lucía como todo un muchacho, y captaba fácilmente la atención de Austria. Y con éste, no dejaron ni un Oktoberfest sin festejar. Alemania ya tenía una entidad nacional ya bastante bien formada y desarrollada. Prusia sabía que todo se estaba preparando bien.

Fue allí cuando Prusia le dijo a su hermano que ya tenía edad para beber cerveza. Y que delicia fue para Alemania aquella. Estaba en su sangre. Prusia se sintió complacido. Pero cuando Alemania quiso probar el Schnapps, Prusia le dijo que podía beber cerveza, pero que todavía era muy joven para el Schnapps. Alemania solo refunfuñó. Si, Prusia ejercía mucha influencia en Alemania en aquellos días.

Durante todo este período, hubo un factor importante a resaltar en el joven Alemania: la germanización y la política exterior.

Uno de los efectos de las políticas de unificación fue la de aumentar gradualmente la tendencia a eliminar el uso de las lenguas no alemanas en la vida pública, las escuelas y el ámbito académico, con la intención de presionar a la población no alemana a abandonar su identidad nacional o salir del país, en lo que se llamó "germanización". Las políticas estrictas de germanización tuvieron a menudo el efecto contrario, el de estimular la resistencia, por lo general en forma de enseñanza en el hogar y de una mayor unidad en los grupos minoritarios.

En la década de 1880 las autoridades alemanas organizaron la expulsión en masa de unos 24 000 polacos que no tenían la ciudadanía alemana a la Polonia rusa. Este acto fue duramente criticado por partidos de izquierda y el mismo Bismarck era escéptico al respecto, pero estaba preocupado por los posibles "elementos revolucionarios" presentes entre los polacos de la Polonia rusa. Asociaciones polacas intentaron luchar por sus derechos, sin éxito, y aunque se eligieron diputados polacos para el Reichstag, representando de manera proporcional a la minoría polaca, eran mucho más numerosos los representantes alemanes, la mayoría hostiles a su causa. Prusia criticó estas acciones, no así el joven Alemania. Este creía que era bien para él hacerlo y consolidarse como un total germano hijo de Germania, pero este pensamiento no agradó a Prusia.

Con respecto a su seno familia, el joven Alemania era una persona, pero con respecto a sus vecinos, era frío y amenazante.

Prusia comenzaba a notar cosas negativas propias de las jóvenes naciones, en su hermano. Pero prefirió no hacérselo notar, ya que creía que si lo hacía su hermano nunca se daría cuanta de sus propios errores por sí mismo. Prusia lamentaría esta decisión el resto de su vida.

Imperialismo Alemán:

Cuando Alemania estuvo listo, formado y preparado, además de lo suficientemente maduro, Prusia nuevamente alzó la voz para que todos vieran al Imperio Alemán. Y todos lo hicieron. Ya no era un niño, era un muchacho fuerte y de expresión temeraria. Como siempre todos le admiraron y temieron, además de detestarle. Alemania, con su fría expresión, solo fue sacado de posición por el agradable saludo del italiano norteño, quién le saludaba y coqueteaba. Alemania se sintió alagado, y correspondió tímida y torpemente su saludo. Pero pronto volvió a su postura por la mirada de reproche de su hermano Prusia.

Debido al largo período de unificación, y de reorganización nacional cuando Alemania estuvo listo para su objetivo ya era bastante tarde. Cuando Alemania se impuso en el juego y reclamó tierras, ni Francia ni Inglaterra pensaban darle algo.

Pero Alemania no se dejaba manejar ni menospreciar por nadie. Y su imponente figura imperial pronto hizo que Inglaterra tuviera que considerarlo.

En el Congreso de Berlín, estuvieron presentes Inglaterra, el Imperio austrohúngaro, Francia, Alemania, Italia, el Imperio ruso y el Imperio otomano. Delegados del Reino de Grecia, el Reino de Rumania, del Reino de Serbia y del Principado de Montenegro asistieron en las sesiones que trataban sobre sus estados, pero no eran integrantes del congreso. En este, congreso, Alemania intentó presentar cordialidades y socializar un poco, además de discutir las posesiones coloniales en áfrica, y repartirlas entre ellos. Además de repartiese China entre ellos. Básicamente, Alemania intentaba decir que era uno de ellos a pesar de su imponencia, pero en realidad intentaba pelear por sus intereses.

Alemania pasó a tener tres colonias en África y algunas en Asia y Oceanía:

-Lo que actualmente es Tanzania. Que fue su colonia durante 1880 al 1919.

-Lo que sería hoy Namibia. Que fue su colonia desde 1884 a 1915.

-Lo que actualmente es Camerún. Colonia que sería suya durante 1885 hasta 1919.

-Nueva Guinea Alemana: Colonia alemana entre 1885 y 1914

Y Samoa Alemana: Colonia alemana entre 1900-1914.

Cuando fue la repartición de China, Alemania se impuso de nuevo reclamando una parte de él. Fue el mismo a China para llevarselo, y al verlo, quedo maravillado. A pesar de estar sometido y degradado, a los ojos de Alemania China era hermoso. El mismo tomó el rostro de China en sus manos y lo observó de cerca, pero esta vez Inglaterra sí que no lo dejaría tener a su más preciada posesión. Ni hablar. Y Alemania e Inglaterra intercambiaron una mirada intensa y asesina. Finalmente Inglaterra tuvo que cederle alguna pequeña parte de la china sudoriental.

Alemania sabía que aun así, su situación colonial no era la más privilegiada, y que muchos otros europeos se las envidiaban. Prusia tuvo que enseñarle a Alemania como tratar a sus colonias, aunque ambos eran nuevos en el tema. A pesar de que Prusia era bastante distante a ellas, Alemania, a pesar de su frialdad, consideraba a sus colonias como parte de su familia. Sobre todo a las de África, a pesar de que sus colonias no sintieran mucho por él, debido a la dominación que ejercía sobre sus culturas, pero al final lo preferirían mil años antes que Inglaterra.

Alemania era eficiente, trabajador, directo, y fanático de la puntualidad. Prusia se sentía orgulloso de él, a pesar de algunas actitudes que no le agradaran. Pero comenzó a sentir cierta culpa al saber a lo que su hermano se enfrentaría, y él habría sido cómplice.

Durante los años de 1890, hubo una ruptura entre el emperador, Whilhelm (Guillermo) II y el canciller, Otto von Bismarck. Desde hacía tiempo que ya los monarcas no eran más que figuras ornamentales, pero el emperador Whilhelm II había deseado jugar un papel importante para su país.

Una diferencia importante entre Whilhelm II y Bismarck eran sus enfoques en el manejo de las crisis políticas, especialmente en 1889, cuando los mineros del carbón alemanes se declararon en huelga en la Alta Silesia. Bismarck exigió que el ejército alemán fuese enviado para aplastar la huelga, pero Whilhelm II rechazó esta medida autoritaria, respondiendo: No quiero manchar mí reinado con la sangre de mi pueblo. En lugar de emplear la represión, Whilhelm II hizo que siguieran adelante las negociaciones con una delegación enviada a los mineros del carbón y que consiguió que terminara la huelga sin violencia. El estilo de gobierno de Bismarck había consistido siempre en que solo él podía salvar al Reich durante una crisis, y ahora tenía la intención de utilizar la huelga para provocar una crisis tan grave que tendría que establecerse como dictador. Este fue el comienzo de una ruptura entre Whilhelm II y Bismarck. Bismarck desafió a Whilhelm II en las demandas de un mayor poder mediante la formación de coaliciones políticas con partidos políticos que Whilhelm II no apoyaba.

Alemania amaba a Bismarck, era un hombre inteligente y de su admiración. Al igual Prusia. Y cuando Alemania supo que Bismarck renunciaría a la cancillería, se molestó muchísimo. Alemania poco toleraba a los nobles, lo mismo Prusia. Y Alemania estaba de acuerdo con reprimir y actuar como un dictatorial. Ahora Prusia no concordaba. Prusia tampoco toleraba mucho a los nobles a aquella altura de la vida, los veía como parásitos con complejos de superioridad, pero concordaba con Whilhelm con que la violencia no arreglaba las cosas. Prusia podía ser violento con los demás, pero no con su propia gente. Su hermano difería. Pues si, Alemania no era Prusia a pesar de todo. A pesar de su unió y sus similitudes. Alemania era joven e inexperto, Prusia lo entendía. Alemania, con la estricta y militarizada educación de Prusia tenía la mente bastante "cuadrada". Pero su hermano mayor decidió seguir ignorando aquellas conductas, creía que su hermano corregiría sus errores pos sí solo.

Ahora sin Bismarck, y con Whilhelm II a la cabeza, Alemania siguió un camino mal calculado. Al aliarse con el Imperio Otomano y e industrializar ferrocarriles alemanes por Oriente Medio, hizo que el joven alemán se aislara aun más. Ya que finalmente Inglaterra, el único que más o menos intentó entablar algo con él, al ver que este le ignoraba y se convertía en una varadera competencia, cortó lazos completamente. Alemania no notó esto. Pero era cierto. Estaba aislado. Solo su hermano y Austria-Hungría eran sus verdaderos aliados, e Italia, si es que aquel se le podía decir aliado.

Para finales del siglo XIX, Alemania era una potencia industrial, la más poderosa de Europa occidental. Había crecido exponencialmente en poco tiempo y hasta tenía su propio aunque pequeño, imperio colonial. Y precisamente por esto era que casi todos le odiaban y envidiaban, haciéndose de varios enemigos no declarados. Alemania fue y se forjó gracias a su hermano Prusia, quién lo crió y formó. Todo lo que Alemania fue y es, es por su bien querido hermano mayor. Y en contraste de la personalidad extravertida, egocéntrica, y molesta de Prusia, Alemania fue serio, introvertido, frío, reservado y por debajo de aquello, tímido.

En esos entonces, Alemania era una nación joven, inexperta que creía que el mundo sería fácil, y que él de cierta manera lo merecía. La vida era bella y pacifica en realidad. Pues Alemania no conocía todavía la guerra y todo lo que conllevaba con ella. Era ingenuo y su visión del mundo era simple para esos entonces. Lo único que oscurecía su joven corazón era el rechazo que sentían todos por él, sin entender porque lo hacían. El se había jurado que le demostraría a todos de lo que era capaz, y tal vez ahí lo aceptarían.

Mientras tanto, la pasaba con su hermano, Austria y su esposa, Hungría. La pasaba en tabernas o cantando canciones tirolesas a la luz de las estrellas. Alemania lo recordaría como los años más felices de su vida.

El joven alemán noto con el tiempo que su hermano probablemente sintiera algo por Hungría, por la forma en que la miraba, pero esta estaba locamente enamorada de su marido. Alemania sintió pena por su hermano. La única persona en la que el alemán pensaba de aquella manera era en el italiano. Pero no porque lo sintiera, sino porque recordaba lo que sentía el Sacro Imperio Romano por él. Era un sentimiento ajeno. Pero que se pegaría en él.

Preludio a la Gran Guerra:

-La Triple Alianza: siendo una de las más poderosas potencias en poco tiempo, compitiendo descaradamente con Inglaterra, aliándose con el Imperio Otomano, obteniendo colonias, e imponiendo su regla, tanto Prusia como Austria-Hungría supieron que, sumado a la militarización y a las tensiones que ya habían, pronto habría una fuerte contienda. Para ello, a finales del siglo XIX, se previnieron y formaron una fuerte alianza, sumando a Italia, (aunque Austria desconfiaba de él enormemente), y se forjó la llamada Triple Alianza. Este hecho fue una obvia demuestra de su posición con respecto a muchos temas, en contraposición, Inglaterra y Rusia se aliaron. Hasta Inglaterra se comprometió con Francia. Todo una locura, allí tanto Prusia como Austria temieron. Porque para que Inglaterra hiciera aquello debía estar tomándolo realmente en serio. En cambio Alemania no se dio cuenta. Para él tanto Inglaterra como Francia eran unos envidiosos que solían revolcarse juntos cuando nadie lo veía por lo que no supo realmente el peligro que significaba su unión.

-Políticas Interiores y Exteriores de Alemania Imperial a finales del siglo:

En el interior de Alemania, mientras tanto, en la década de 1890 una serie de organizaciones rebeldes se crearon para desafiar la autoritaria, conservadora y militarista política del país. Algunos educadores actuaron en contra de las escuelas alemanas estatales, donde se enseñaba la educación militar, y crearon sus propias escuelas independientes. Sin embargo, las escuelas de la Alemania imperial tenían un nivel muy alto e innovaciones modernas. Al mismo tiempo, surgió una nueva generación de productores y productoras culturales. La oposición más peligrosa para la monarquía la representaba el recién formado Partido Socialdemócrata de Alemania (SPD) en la década de 1890 que abogaba por el marxismo. La amenaza del SPD hacia la monarquía e industria alemana obligó al Estado a tomar medidas drásticas contra los simpatizantes socialistas, así como a iniciar la reforma social para suavizar las tensiones internas. Las grandes industrias de Alemania, con el fin de intentar detener la creciente adhesión obrera a idearios izquierdistas o revolucionarios, proporcionaron importantes programas de bienestar social y buenos cuidados hacia sus empleados. Incluso ofrecieron pensiones y prestaciones por enfermedad o vivienda a sus empleados para reducir el malestar social.

Whilhelm II, a diferencia de Bismarck, dejó a un lado las diferencias con la Iglesia católica y dirigió las energías del gobierno para oponerse al socialismo a toda costa. Esta política fracasó cuando los socialdemócratas consiguieron un tercio de los votos en las elecciones de 1912 en el Reichstag (Parlamento imperial) y se convirtieron en el mayor partido político en Alemania. El gobierno quedó en manos de una sucesión de coaliciones conservadoras con el apoyo de los liberales de derecha y de clérigos católicos sureños, las cuales dependían en gran medida de estar a favor del Káiser.

Todo esto manejado con bastante eficiencia por Alemania, quién aprendía realmente rápido, para orgullo de su hermano. La personalidad perfeccionista de Alemania se había impulsado a manejar minuciosamente estas cuestiones, para cuando finalmente se enfocara en la contienda que todos sentían que estaba por venir.

En cuanto a la política exterior del joven Alemania, es decir, como se relacionaba externamente con los demás, Whilhelm II quería que su joven Alemania tuviese su "lugar bajo el sol", a diferencia de los británicos con los que constantemente quería competir y emular. Con los fabricantes y comerciantes alemanes ya actuando en todo el mundo, alentó a los esfuerzos coloniales en África y el Pacífico, en lo esencial para que el Imperio alemán estuviera a la altura de otras potencias europeas en el resto de los territorios "no reclamados".

Con respecto a sus vecinos del este, la actitud del Alemania y la falta de atención prestada a los tratados diseñados por Bismarck, así como el apoyo de Alemania a sus aliados Austria-Hungría en la ocupación de Bosnia y Herzegovina en 1908, hicieron que las relaciones diplomáticas se deteriorasen con la Rusia imperial y se disipara una posible alianza con Inglaterra. En 1914, la errática política exterior dejó a Alemania aislada y sólo con Austria-Hungría como verdadera aliada. Italia siguió siendo un aliado ambiguo, y éste vio más beneficio en entrar en alianzas finalmente adquirir el territorio, en gran parte de habla alemana, del sur del Tirol de Austria-Hungría en un futuro conflicto, lo que realmente ocurrió.

La contienda que se estaba por dar a principios de siglo XX ya era sabida, y premeditada por las grandes elites y los países lo sabían. El joven Alemania venía preparándose para ello toda su vida. En cierta manera estaba emocionado. En cierta manera, a pesar de las advertencias de su hermano, Alemania imaginaba la guerra más heroica y romántica de lo que era, de lo que sería.

Las tensiones acumuladas entre las naciones poderosas, y los intereses de cada uno se fueron chocando cada vez más. Cuando se impuso la "Paz Armada", todos ya sabían que la guerra se avecinaría, porque nunca hay paz si esta armada, por lógica.

Casi llegaba el momento, y Prusia le hizo un regalo a su hermano.

" _ **Du bist bereit"**_ * le dijo, y le entregó una Cruz de Hierro. Alemania se sorprendió y miró a su hermano con amor y admiración, además con agradecimiento. La Cruz de Hierro alemana fue heredada por Prusia, como muchas otras cuestiones. Si, Prusia fue una enorme influencia de Alemania. Su querido hermano, a quién extrañaría toda su vida.

Alemania, que junto a Prusia y Austria-Hungría habían planeado sus estrategias en la futura contienda, se sabía todo de memoria. Y con tensión, esperó a que aquello llegara.

Pero en realidad, no sabía como lo haría. Hasta que Austria le dijo: _**"Schau, Junge. So fängst du den Krieg an."***_

Y exactamente al otro día, en Sarajevo, el Archiduque de Austria fue asesinado por un serbio. La excusa ya estaba. Ahora todos podían empezar. La guerra había comenzado.

La Primera Guerra Mundial:

Tras el asesinato del archiduque austrohúngaro de Austria-Hungría, Francisco Fernando de Austria por el serbio de Bosnia, Gavrilo Princip, el Káiser Guillermo II ofreció al emperador austrohúngaro, Francisco José I, apoyo completo para los planes de Austria-Hungría de invadir el Reino de Serbia, que fue la nación a la que Austria-Hungría culpó del asesinato.

Al joven Alemania no pensaba que de esa forma se comenzaban las guerras, pero así era, y el ya comenzaba a desear probarse todo lo que había aprendido desde que nació.

Pero el mundo que Alemania conocía se caería a pedazos, y la vida nunca le parecería la misma. En esa guerra, la infancia de Alemania murió.

Al comenzar la contienda, lo primero que hizo Alemania fue atacar a su principal vecino, Francia. Quién se defendió rápidamente.

Pronto, Alemania también invadió y capturó a Bélgica y su hermano Luxemburgo, junto a su hermano Prusia. Cuando Alemania capturó a Bélgica, estaba muy emocionado. Hasta allí las cosas le habían salid bien y estaba extasiado al comenzar. Su hermano bien le había dicho que una nación no era una nación hasta tener una guerra, y allí estaba él. Alemania intentó que su hermano lo adulara como siempre, pero se sorprendió al ver que su hermano estaba más serio y frío con él, debido a que Prusia estaba muy preocupado y estresado con que las cosas salieran bien y no tenía tiempo para la infantilidad de Alemania. Infantilidad que perdería para siempre.

Alemania pronto encaminó sus tropas hacia Paris, y siguió obteniendo victorias, pero ya comenzaba a desencantarse poco a poco de la guerra. Mientras tanto, Prusia atacó a Rusia.

A pesar de que Alemania estaba por llegar a Paris, Francia se opuso rotundamente, en la Batalla de Marne. Comenzó la era de las trincheras. Y pronto, Alemania tuvo que retroceder. Al hacerlo, manchado de barro y sangre, Alemania sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, y el mundo comenzó a parecerle extraño.

Pronto Inglaterra asistió a ayudar a Francia. Y Alemania tuvo que hacerles frente. La guerra se estimaba corta, eso pensaba cada vez más Alemania para poder soportar aquella horrible situación que comenzaba a acecharlo. Pero no lo fue, la guerra no termino rápidamente. Pero Alemania tuvo que hacer frentes a cosas peores que incluso enfrentarse al enemigo. Tener que fusilar a los desertores, personas que no querían estar en aquella matanza por intereses de otros, enfrente de sus ojos, tener que hasta hacerlo el mismo, hicieron que Alemania callera en cuanta en el mundo en que vivía, en el mundo en que había creído. Supo lo que era la guerra. Aun así, intento mantenerse fuerte. Aunque de repente, las figuras que antes pe parecían admirables comenzaban a desmoronarse, mientras yacía en las trincheras.

En la navidad de 1914, Alemania recibió una visita inesperada. Inglaterra propuso un alto al fuego. Era navidad después de todo.

Eran europeos, ambos, todos. Eran hermanos. Eran humanos al fin y al cabo. Y esa extraña humanidad floreció una vez en ellos, quienes pasaron la navidad cantando villancicos y jugando fútbol.

Alemania cantó O Tannenbaum* con su imponente voz, e Inglaterra lo acompañó en su propia lengua. Lado a lado, aquellos que fueron y serían enemigos al día siguiente, aquellos que había asesinado a los compañeros del de alado, y los que se asesinarían al día siguiente, compartieron la navidad como amigos de la vida. Como hermanos, como si lo demás no hubiera pasado. Y Alemania supo que no existían malas o buenas personas, solo las acciones de estas lo eran. Pero todo fue olvidado al día siguiente.

En 1916, la batalla de Verdún comenzó, con las posiciones francesas en Verdún bajo constante bombardeo y ataques con gas venenoso y teniendo grandes bajas en el ataque de las fuerzas alemanas en una abrumadora cantidad. Sin embargo, no hubo victoria para el joven Alemania frente a la insistencia de Francia y su insistencia, quién, a pesar de no ser más fuerte que él, se resistía al alemán con firmeza. En la batalla de Verdún, el ejército alemán se retiró en diciembre de 1916. Alemania comenzaba a perder más que la guerra.

Se decía que en las batallas difíciles, se llamaba a los batallones prusianos, quienes eran infalibles. Prusia muchas veces dejó el frente oriental para ayudar a su hermano en el occidental. Hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente. La última vez que fue a su ayuda, le dijo que no volvería ayudarlo. Alemania no lo comprendió. Su hermano era su único apoyo moral y emocional y si se iba, iba a estar solo, solo de verdad. Prusia lamentó su decisión, pero creía que era lo mejor para que su hermano aprendiera la dureza de la guerra y pudiera fortalecerse, mientras se marchaba, Alemania corría tras él entre lágrimas y llantos. Hasta que dejó de hacerlo, tras caer en el barro. Prusia no se volteó y siguió su camino.

En 1916, Alemania tuvo la desgracia de capturar al hijo del Imperio Romano, el italiano norteño, aquel que los traicionó.

En cierta medida, Alemania desconfiaba de él no solo por su traición, sino por su legado del antiguo Imperio Romano, y porque presentía que debajo de su belleza y carisma había algo más. Cuando lo capturó, el italiano lo insultó y refunfuñó por mucho tiempo, y le estresó más de lo que estaba, pero a la vez, le ayudo a distenderse y en pensar en otra cosa. El italiano pronto comenzó a comportarse amable y juguetón, además de hacerle insinuaciones, pero él era firme y no se dejaría engañar. Con el tiempo, el italiano estuvo en silencio y comenzó a tocar, desde su celda, su mandolina y cantar suaves canciones. Llegó el momento en que incluso le dedicó una canción, de manera seria, y Alemania no supo que pensar. Cansado del italiano, Alemania le dejó escapar discretamente, ya que no representaba en realidad una amenaza, y se preguntó, y si se volvería a cruzar con él en el futuro, si es que había futuro. La guerra fue cambiando lentamente, y él comenzó a madurar a la fuerza. De repente, la vida le pareció seca, y sin mucho brillo, y a todos a quienes había conocidos, los veía extraños, como si no los hubiera conocido nunca en realidad. Pero seguía intentando aferrarse a la esperanza, a aquello que alguna vez había sido. Una de las personas que él admiraba y le mantenía la esperanza era el denominado Barón Rojo, un héroe de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Miembro de la Luftwaffe (fuerza aérea alemana), fue considerado el mejor piloto de la guerra y fue respetado hasta por sus enemigos. Con él, Alemania se enfrentaba a Inglaterra en los cielos, como un águila de caza. Pero cuando el Barón Rojo murió en 1917, Alemania sucumbió a la más profunda depresión. Como todos.

Alemania dirigió el frene occidental, la frontera de la muerte, mientras que Prusia el organizado frente oriental junto con Austria y Hungría, con lo que les fue fácil tratar a Rusia. Pronto, para generar aún más inestabilidad en Rusia, quién dejó de aparecer en guerra pues tenía serios problemas en casa, el gobierno alemán permitió al futuro líder bolchevique de la Rusia comunista, Vladimir Lenin, viajar a través de Alemania desde Suiza a Rusia. Prusia creyó que si Lenin podría crear más inestabilidad política, Rusia ya no sería capaz de continuar su guerra con Alemania, permitiendo que el ejército alemán se concentrarse totalmente en el frente occidental.

Pero todo cambió para siempre. Cuando se dio la revolución de 1917 en Rusia, y este la aceptó, todos se llenaron de sorpresa incertidumbre y algo más. Bien se sabía que la guerra había sido medio planeaba y premeditaba, pero aquello sí que era algo no esperado. Alemania supo con horror que más problemas se avecinarían.

Nadie sabía que iba a hacer Rusia, pero al parecer se había desencantado de la guerra y, sin estar en persona, entregó con tristeza a sus hermanas y a los balticos a Alemania y Prusia. A pesar de que por fin tenían tierras que siempre habían deseado, nada mejoró.

Alemania se identificaba más con las trincheras que con cualquier otro lugar, se había acostumbrado a ver a sus muchachos comer ratas y se había dado cuenta, de una manera brutal y cruel, la realidad de la guerra, y realidad de las reglas, la realidad del mundo en que había nacido, su propia realidad. Verse limpio y sin manchas de sangre le parecía extraño, y su vida anterior de la guerra, era como algo lejano e irreal. No, no era su mundo, nada parecía de verdad. Ni lo de antes, ni lo de ahora.

A pesar del éxito en el frente oriental en 1918, Alemania no estaba haciendo progresos en el frente occidental por tres razones. El agotamiento fue la primera causa, los soldados alemanes habían estado en el campo de batalla constantemente, sin alivio y, después de no romper los ejércitos británico y francés en ofensivas en marzo y abril de 1918 a pesar de la transferencia de un gran número de tropas del Frente Oriental, había perdido la esperanza en la posibilidad de una victoria. El segundo motivo fue a causa de los disturbios civiles en la guerra.

Y el tercer motivo, fue Estados Unidos.

Cuando un barco de pasajeros estadounidense pasó "extrañamente"por zona de guerra, Alemania se sorprendió. Intentó advertirle a Estados Unidos que no dejaran que pasaran por allí, pues era zona de ataques. Pero Estados Unidos nunca le contestó los mensajes, y dejó que aquel barco pasara por allí. Alemania no tuvo más que hundirlo por protocolo. Y por ello Estados Unidos entró en la guerra en 1917, para salvar a Europa del "malvado y bruto Alemania". Éste se sorprendió. Primero no se esperaba que el americano se metiera en un asunto en que no tenía nada que ver, y segundo se sintió atacado y angustiado porque él realmente no quería asesinar a aquellas personas en el barco, pero Estados Unidos no había escuchado, y ahora le echaba la culpa. Y allí supo Alemania que el juego era sucio. No existía el honor. Ese era el mundo.

En noviembre de 1918, con la revolución interna, una guerra estancada, Austria-Hungría cayendo a pedazos desde múltiples tensiones étnicas, y la presión del alto mando alemán, el emperador Guillermo II, quien era por entonces una "sombra", abdicó, junto con el jefe del alto mando alemán, dejando la situación desastrosa para el nuevo gobierno liderado por los socialdemócratas alemanes, quienes pidieron y se les concedió un armisticio el 11 de noviembre de 1918 y marcó el final de la Primera Guerra Mundial y del Imperio alemán. Cuando ocurrió, Alemania no lo creía, estaba feliz, pero infinitamente destrozado y desolado. Tan golpeado psicológicamente, que no tuvo tiempo ni de llorar. Su primera guerra, su primera derrota. Si primera desilusión. Y que dura que fue para aquel joven.

Cuando volvió a ver a su hermano y a Austria-Hungría, todos estaban sucios, con sangre por doquier, sangre propia y ajena. Con ojos rojos, y el alma destrozada. Prusia no habló mucho con su hermano, pero sentía una profunda tristeza por él, y deseaba consolarlo como pudiera. Pero no era el momento. Todavía no había terminado. Debía seguir cuidando a su hermano.

-Tratado de Versalles:

En el Tratado de Versalles, Prusia, Alemania, y Austria-Hungría estaban cabizbajos frente a los vencedores, quienes los miraban con placer y frialdad, y hasta enojo. Inglaterra con frialdad, y Francia con placer y enojo, los demás los espectaban.

Estando sucios y demacrados, los cuatro esperaron su condena. Pero fue peor de lo que Alemania esperaba.

Inglaterra dictaminó quitarles todas sus colonias y repartírselas entre ellos. Ahora Alemania si levantó la cabeza, indignado, intentó hablar, pero fue callado. Sus queridas colonias, se las arrebataban sin siquiera dejarle despedirse de ellas, sentía como si le quitaran una parte de él. Alemania lloró en silencio con la cabeza baja, pero su llanto poco conmovió a las naciones vencedoras, que también sufrían los efectos de la guerra. Ni Austria ni Hungría, miraron ni se inmutaron. Pero Prusia miró con dolor a su hermanito. Además, les obligan a pagar todos los gastos de guerra. Alemania de nuevo sentía impotencia e indignación. Supo allí que la guerra no era por nobles razones. Era un negocio. Y otra parte de él murió. E impotente, oyó, pero no miró, los gritos y llantos de Austria y Hungría al ser separados. Cuando finamente se los separó, todo sucumbió en silencio. Alemania no sintió la mirada de pena que Italia, entre los vencedores insignificantes, le miraba.

Como perros, fueron lanzados a sostenerse ellos mismo después de la guerra.

Desmoralizado, depresivo, enfermo y con un dolor terrible Alemania, junto con Prusia y Austria, caminaron por las ciudades hechas escombros y ruinas de regreso.

Pero Alemania aprendería que la guerra no era solo en el campo de batalla. La guerra seguía después y modificaba todo para siempre.

En los primeros días, Alemania estuvo en cama para sanar, aunque no fue nada fácil. Su hermano Prusia, como podía, se encargaba de lavarle las vendas y acompañarlo como si de una madre se tratase. Alemania apenas podía abrir los ojos. Un profundo dolor físico y emocional lo iba demacrando. Ni mirar por la ventana podía. Todo se veía destruido y gris. Austria también lo acompañó, pero pronto se fue también a arreglar sus propios problemas. Austria tampoco estaba nada bien.

Pero el descanso no sanaría a Alemania, la lucha, por irónico que suena, lo haría.

La Revolución Espartaquista, Guerra Civil Alemana y la República Soviética de Baviera:

La revolución de noviembre en Alemania llevó, hacia el final de la Primera Guerra Mundial, al cambio desde la Monarquía constitucional del Kaiserreich alemán a una república parlamentaria y democrática.

Las causas de la revolución se encontraban en las cargas extremas sufridas por la población durante los años de guerra, el fuerte impacto que tuvo en el Imperio alemán la derrota y las tensiones sociales entre las clases populares y la élite de aristócratas y burgueses que detentaban el poder y acababan de perder la guerra.

Los principales partidos políticos que hicieron auge y pelearon por el poder en las calles de Alemania fueron: el partido socialdemócrata, quienes se negaban a una revolución armada como la revolución de Rusia. Los socialistas independientes, muy parecidos a los socialdemócratas. Y la Liga Espartaquista, quienes seguían el modelo bolchevique como modelo a seguir y fundaron el Partido Comunista Alemán. Además de los nacionalistas de derecha típicos de Alemania, una guerra civil se inició al terminar la guerra hasta 1921.

Pero antes de esto, Alemania estaba aun en cama, con su hermano siempre a su lado, cuando de repente, un punzante y desgarrante dolor le hizo gritar sin cesar. Asustado, Prusia vio que el costado izquierdo de hermano sangraba sin cesar. Y lo supo. Alguna zona se había independizado. Era Baviera, la Baviera Soviética.

Rápidamente, Prusia cargó a su hermano a un auto, y fueron en busca de Baviera. Prusia estaba más que sorprendido. Era predecible que, en la terrible situación en la que estaban, habría zonas militantes e independentistas, pero que fuera Baviera era una sorpresa. Históricamente los estados del sur eran más que conservadores y católicos, y hasta había sido amante de Austria (con lo que eso significaba) y que ahora se convirtiera en un Estado Soviético era de lo más irreal. Alemania escuchó a su hermano como pudo, aun enfermo y apretándose fuertemente su costado, poco podía pensar.

Cuando llegaron, allí estaba Baviera. Ahora era un estado de revolucionarios que tomaron el poder a la fuerza y administraban la zona de Baviera, independientemente de Alemania. Baviera había desaparecido cuando se había unido con los demás en la Unificación Alemana, pero ahora estaba de vuelta. Y sabía todo lo que había pasado pues tenía los recuerdos de Alemania en él.

Prusia le ordenó que volviera a unirse a Alemania, quién miraba Baviera con dificultad sin poder pararse bien. Baviera no lo haría. Sabía que moriría. Pero lucharía hasta el final por su existencia, la existencia de un estado socialista para aquellos a los que se los explotaba. No había elección. Prusia mandó a las tropas y asesinó a Baviera Socialista un mes después de que hubiera surgido. Baviera volvió a Alemania, quién se sintió mucho mejor. Aunque Alemania no volvió a la cama. Ya no descansaría durante un largo tiempo. Cuando la puja entre los diferentes partidos y el ejercito imperial comenzó a darse, todos fueron a por Alemania, quién desolado y asustado por todo lo ocurrido, abrazó a su hermano y escondió su rostro en él. Cuando fueron a por él, para que estuviera en las calles con arma en mano una vez más, Alemania se despegó un poco de su hermano, aunque este no lo soltó.

Alemania había aprendido de la cruel vida, de la guerra y la realidad, y en su propio hogar, con su propia batalla, fue madurando aun más. Hasta ese momento, su seriedad y frialdad solo escondían timidez, pero ahora eran reales. No tenía nada por lo cual estar feliz. Nada por lo cual sonreír.

Los revolucionarios peleaban por Alemania. En Brandemburgo, los marinos revolucionarios se habían presentes con sus negras y rojas banderas. Todo esto era muy preocupante para Inglaterra y Francia, quienes se entrometieron disimuladamente y financiaron para asesinar a las revolución en Alemania, y que este no terminara como Rusia.

En ese turbulento período Alemania conoció a Rosa Luxemburgo, una revolucionaria Espartaquista. Sus palabras eran fuertes y seguras, pero poco puedo conocerla, poco pudo pelear con ella en las calles pues fue asesinada, ella y su revolución.

Alemania miraba con ojos de expectación y temor lo que sucedería con él.

Cuando en 1919 se dio el Congreso Constitucional, los partidos burgueses ganaron, y fueron a buscar a Alemania, quién ya no estaba con sus dirigentes, a comunicarle que ahora era República Federal. Prusia miró a su hermano ciertamente feliz, pero Alemania escuchó la noticia en silencio. Sin sonreír.

República del Weimar:

Por más de que algunos problemas fueras "solucionados", nada estaba solucionado. Ese período llamado República del Weimar que duró entre 1919 y 1933, solo fue un período en donde Alemania comenzó a intentar sobresalir de una crisis terrible y superar sus traumas, además de comenzar a tomar una personalidad adulta independiente de su hermano.

En la República del Weimar, Alemania se sintió molesto y estresado, porque fue un período de completa inestabilidad. Por ello fue, que a pesar de todo él y su hermano comenzaron más adelante a visitar diferentes partidos políticos para el futuro, y pronto se encontrarían con uno en particular.

Durante la República del Weimar Alemania sufrió de diferentes sucesos que fueron endureciéndolo: la república fue incapaz de encontrar una estabilidad social, y hubieron fuerte golpes de fuerza que, tanto desde la derecha como desde la izquierda, pretendían acabar con el régimen.

Sin embargo, fueron los grupos nacionalistas más radicales los que llevaron a cabo diversas tentativas de golpe de estado con el apoyo de una buena parte del ejército, nostálgico del viejo orden imperial y receloso ante las claudicaciones de Versalles.

Alemania nunca había olvidado nada de lo dicho y hecho en el Tratado de Versalles, y nunca lo perdonaría. Su corazón ensombrecido deseaba vengarse de todo aquello. Pero todavía no podía hacerlo. Estaba en otro proceso.

La situación económica atravesaba también un momento muy difícil. El endeudamiento de guerra y las fuertes reparaciones que Alemania tenía que pagar a los vencedores originaron un aumento vertiginoso de la inflación, que fue acompañada de una espectacular caída del marco alemán. Los precios y los salarios variaban a lo largo de un mismo día como consecuencia de la inflación y de la pérdida de valor de la moneda. Las personas que vivían de capitales fijos, rentas, alquileres, etc., se arruinaron y una buena parte de las pequeñas empresas tuvieron que cerrar, lo cual provocó una subida de los índices de desempleo. Por lo que Alemania siguió enfermo, pero intentó con todo seguir adelante.

La crisis llegó a su cenit en 1923, cuando los alemanes no pudieron pagar las deudas de guerra contraídas con Francia.

Entre 1924 y 1929 Alemania vivió un período de relativa estabilidad, pero la crisis de 1929, y más concretamente la retirada de los créditos americanos, agravaron las dificultades económicas y sumieron a Alemania en una profunda crisis. En 1932 la producción había disminuido a la mitad con respecto a la de 1929.

El desempleo creció desmesuradamente, se pasó de un millón y medio de parados en 1929 a 6 millones en 1931.

Con la crisis del 29, Alemania se llenó de odio hacia Estados Unidos, culpándolo de afectar a todos por su negligencia, y pronto Alemania había decidido no ocultar su enojo.

Los partidos gobernantes, la llamada Coalición de Weimar (Partido Socialdemócrata Alemán, Centro Católico y Partido Demócrata), fueron perdiendo el apoyo de los asalariados y de la pequeña burguesía empobrecida.

A partir de 1930 los diferentes gobiernos no tenían una mayoría coherente en el Parlamento y se apoyaban en el presidente de la República, que gobernaba por decreto. Se utilizaba con demasiada frecuencia el recurso de disolver el Parlamento y la inestabilidad ministerial (19 gobiernos en trece años) era la prueba de la fragilidad del sistema. El desorden político hacía crecer el deseo de un gobierno fuerte y estable. Alemania y su hermano comenzaron su tarea de visitar paridos políticos con propuestas que les favorecieran en aquella terrible situación en la que se vieron sumergidos desde la Gran Guerra.

Pronto, la época más oscura de Alemania comenzaría, y el mundo lo recodaría para siempre, y él se condenaría para siempre. Todo lo que fue no importaría, todos se lo recordarían.

Alemania Nazi, el Tercer Reich:

Endeudados, empobrecidos, desempleados, con inestabilidad policitas, los hermanos alemanes comenzaron su tarea de visitar partidos políticos en interiorizarse con respecto a los tiempos que estaban por venir.

Alemania, que había estado ensimismado en si mismo durante mucho tiempo, pronto comenzó a ver en que situaciones se encontraba el mundo. Al mirara hacia el sur, vio a Italia y su situación. Y que grande le vio. La Italia fascista tuvo un efecto en Alemania y pronto una pequeña idea se metió en su mente.

Pronto, su hermano le dijo que había conocido a otro partido político, un llamado Partido Nacional Socialista, y rápidamente Prusia lo arrastro para que lo conociera. Cuando llegó con los miembros del partido, todos lo vitorearon y todos lo alabaron. El partido no dejó gran rastro en Alemania todavía, a pesar de que el partido había intentado convencerlo mediante a buenas palabras. Aun así, Alemania no lo descartó.

Pronto todo cambiaría para Alemania para el resto de su existencia.

En 1932 hubo elecciones. Alemania estaba muy ansioso y nervioso. El partido Nazi (partido Nacional socialista) perdió, con solo el 33% de los votos. Y Alemania se olvidó de este partido. Después nuevamente hubo elecciones, y el partido Nazi volvió a perder. Pero en 1933 todo cambió para siempre. Hindenburg, actual presidente de la República del Weimar, acomodó a Hitler, líder del Partido Nazi, al poder. El pueblo alemán no eligió al nazismo. Pero no se opusieron a él. Cuando Alemania supo que el canciller era Hitler, y el partido Nazi el principal partido, al principio no sabía nada de lo que vendría. Pero no tardó en admirarlo. Debido a las promesas del régimen, Alemania los apoyo.

Los nazis restauraron la estabilidad económica y acabaron con el desempleo de masas utilizando los elevados gastos militares y una economía mixta. Se llevaron a cabo amplias obras públicas, incluyendo la construcción de las famosas autopistas.

El retorno a la estabilidad económica impulsó la popularidad del régimen. Y esto no era poco. Alemania había vivido en precariedad y en crisis desde la Gran Guerra, no había mejorado nunca y de reprende, estaba mejor que nunca. Había cero desempleo, la industria se había impulsado, y el volvía a imponerse como potencia. Como no podía de repente, sentir admiración por su _Führer,_ y aquel partido político con políticas centralistas. De repente, Alemania se entregó completamente al Nazismo, y lo impuso a todos. A todos los cuales él quería.

Tan fuerte fue su admiración, que llegó a permitir y justificar las otras políticas del partido: el nazismo había tomado una parte de la base ideológica del fascismo que se desarrolló originalmente en Italia con Benito Mussolini. Ambas ideologías participan del uso político del militarismo, el nacionalismo, el anticomunismo, el antisemitismo, la aprobación de la violencia como método político y el empleo de fuerzas paramilitares como apoyo del régimen, y ambas estaban destinadas a la creación de una dictadura dirigida por el Estado. Y además, Alemania hizo la vista gorda a lo que su líder hizo: el Partido Nazi comenzó a eliminar toda la oposición política y a consolidar su poder. El 27 de febrero de 1933, el Reichstag fue incendiado. Incendiado por los mismo Nazis para culpar a los comunistas. Una Falsa Bandera. Pero Alemania no lo supo. Decidió no saberlo. Pero Prusia si lo hizo, y comenzó a sentir recelo por el nazismo.

Una Ley de Hitler dio al gobierno el pleno poder legislativo.

Pero a Alemania ya no le importaba, veía al Nazismo como su salvación de su situación anterior y como su conducto a imponerse nuevamente contra aquello que lo habían maltratado cuando solo era un joven.

La esvástica adoptada por el nazismo como símbolo tiene su origen en las culturas orientales. Un símbolo más antiguo que China incluso, y que no significaba nada negativo. Pero este símbolo fue condenado para la posteridad.

Asimismo, su líder le llenó la cabeza a Alemania sobre la "raza superior". Aunque Alemania nunca había pensado en ello nunca, decidió convencerse de que era cierto. Porque si lo era, más fácil sería cargar en su conciencia las masacres que cometería.

Alemania y el pueblo alemán no sabían realmente el mal que el Nazismo representaba. Solo lo veían como una salvación y no creían que tenía nada malo. Todos aquellos que si sabían lo que significaba fueron asesinados o expulsados.

Durante la época Nazi, la industria interna se disparó, y nació una marca muy conocida de autos, el Volkswagen, lo que significa "Coche del Pueblo".

Para Alemania toda iba bien. Todo era una maravilla. El era grande, el era superior. Solo su hermano intuyo que algo estaba realmente mal, pero era imposible hacer entrar en razón a Alemania.

Cuando Alemania volvió al ámbito internacional, todos se encolerizaron. Ni Inglaterra, ni Francia, ni Estados Unidos quería tener competencia, y verlo, tan fuerte, tan imponente como solía ser o más, no les gustó demasiado. Y a pesar de decir que sentían repulsión y miedo por su dictadura Nazi, en el fondo, Inglaterra le admiró. Francia se sintió atraído por ello. Estados Unidos le envidió. Y esto no es nada bueno. Pronto se sentía la contienda regresaría. Un nuevo suceso azotaría el mundo.

Al mostrarse como un fascista dictatorial imponente, Italia no tardó en visitarlo, ya que estaba en situaciones similares.

Alemania no había olvidado al hijo del Imperio Romano, imperio al que admiraba más que a ninguno. Tanto le admiraba, que adoptó similitudes con él. El saludar con la derecha extendida hacia arriba, era el saludo romano. Acomodar los batallones en cuadrados, también era romano. Esto hizo también que Italia se sintiera alagado, pero Alemania Nazi no veía a Italia de la misma forma. Alemania no podía evitar sentir superioridad con él, y le molestaba terriblemente la forma desordenada de ser el italiano. Pero no podía negar que su presencia le agradaba y relajaba de cierta manera, aunque todavía no confiaba en el italiano, ni este en él.

En 1938, Alemania anexó a Austria. Estaba de cierta menara feliz. No había visto a Austria desde después de la Gran Guerra. Pero pronto Italia le cayó encima. Protesto, y pataleó en contra de la anexión de Austria, lo mismo Hungría. Pero nada ni nadie se interponían a la Alemania Nazi. Cuando ocurrió, tanto él como Austria estaban en las fronteras mara desarmar los puestos limítrofes, y Austria, encantado con la idea de vivir con Alemania, besó sus labios fuertemente. Tomó su brazo y lo alzó, y vitoreó a Alemania. Todo lo hicieron también. Pero pronto ambos se vieron desencantados con la idea. Austria era un aristócrata frustrado y un vago. Y para Austria tampoco fue lindo. Hitler prohibió el nombre Austria, y fue llamado de diferente manera. Incluso fue golpeado para que le quedara bien en claro su posición. Y Austria supo también como Prusia lo que era el Nazismo. Y también temió por el cegado Alemania y su destino. Pero no dijo nada.

La política exterior de Alemania se volvió cada vez más agresiva, y pronto anexó a Checoslovaquia también, encerrándolos en un oscuro cuarto.

Alemania odiaba y estaba resentido por el Tratado de Verssalle, y planeaba recuperar lo que había sido suyo. Además de quitarles tierras a Polonia, tierras que habían sido de su hermano y les fueron arrebatadas. Pronto, Alemania planeó invadir Polonia.

Pero existía un factor importante. Un factor desestabilizador. Un factor que molestaba tanto a Alemania Nazi como a las potencias accidentales, la Unión Soviética. Alemania pronto decidió mantenerlo arraya. Pronto Alemania llamó a Rusia para hacer un pacto. Un pacto de no agresión. Pero en el fondo, planeaba traicionarlo e invadirlo igualmente. Sin embargo Alemania no sabía que con Rusia no se debía jugar.

El pacto realizado con Rusia alertaron a Italia quién lo enfrento. Alemania vio una negrura en los ojos de Italia, y algo oculto en su voz, pero deicidio calmarlo y decirle lo que haría. Italia no quedó muy seguro. Para asegurarse a Italia, decidió hacer un Pacto con él. El llamado Pacto de Acero. Italia se sintió seguro ahora. Aunque se sintiera superior, no podía no sentir apego por el italiano. Le quería en el fondo. Siempre supo del amor del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico por él, y ahora, creía sentirlo él también. Italia le gustaba.

En los Juegos Olímpicos del 36, se desató mucha polémica por ser él el anfitrión.

Cuando su hermano Prusia se enteró de que lo judíos no podrían participar pero si un negro estadounidense (Jesse Owens), estalló en indignación. Prusia todavía no comprendía porque el antisemitismo y menos si se dejaban participar a un negro. Prusia alegó que el personaje de su libro favorito (El Amigo Fritz), era judío, y que muchos judíos habían muerto por él en guerras anteriores. Alemania prefirió ignorarlo y advertirle sobre sus palabras.

Prusia se indignó. Y un fuerte resentimiento sintió contra el nazismo.

En esos tiempos, Alemania gustaba leer a Weber mientras escuchaba Wagner. Su hermano aborrecía a ambos, pero no se interpuso. Como siempre, pensaba que su hermano debía hacer lo que quesera

En 1936, muchos de los países fueron a Alemania a escuchar por primera vez la pieza de Carmina Burana, y todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Aun así, a Alemania le pareció un poco controversial. Pero Italia fue en persona a hablar con él para que no censurara la pieza, y Alemania terminó por aceptar. No podía negarle nada al italiano.

Para finales de los 30 todo estaba tenso. Todos sabían que Alemania haría el primer movimiento, y en contra posición Inglaterra, Francia y Rusia se aliaron.

Alemania se unió a Italia, y comenzó a considerar a Japón como una gran opción de aliado. Además, contaban con Austria, Hungría, Rumania, Bulgaria, Finlandia y Suecia, que se habían unido a las SS por admiración a él, España y Tailandia.

Finalmente, una mañana, un despreocupado Polonia vio marchar al ejército alemán hacia sus tierras. La guerra había comenzado.

Segunda Guerra Mundial:

Cuando la contienda comenzó, las titulares de los diarios no decían "Comenzó la Segunda Guerra Mundial" solo decía que Alemania había invadido Polonia, y en respuesta Francia e Inglaterra le declararon la guerra. Eran predecibles.

Alemania intentó hacerse de Polonia completamente, pero este se le escabulló.

Una de las más cruentas matanzas de la historia había comenzado. Y todos terminaría perdiendo, y para el pobre Alemania, quién creía que lo que hacía era correcto, sería aun peor.

Alemania se había alzado y demostraba ser tan terrible como su rostro serio y amenazante mostraba. Pronto, se arremetió contra Francia.

En los primeros días de la guerra, Alemania salvaba a Italia de todas las situaciones, y a pesar de que fingía molestarle, en el fondo amaba estar cerca del italiano. Cuando su pacto se consumó, Alemania se sintió enamorado en todo sentido, pero aun así era duro y frío con él.

En los primeros días de la guerra, junto con su hermano, Alemania solía cantar todo el día la canción Lili Marlen, de Andersen, y admiraba a Marlen Dietrich, a quién consideraba la mujer con las piernas más bellas que había visto en su vida. Muchas veces su hermano bromeaba con ello y le hacía ruborizar.

En los tiempos libres, Alemania e Italia juagaban al Futbol. Alemania era malo, mientras que Italia, con su sangre latina, era bastante bueno. Pero Alemania no se rendía. Y con el tiempo fue mejorando. Pero nunca pudo superar al italiano, quién estaba feliz en ser mejor en algo con respecto al alemán.

Pronto Alemania se reunió y alió formalmente con Japón. Alemania le admiraba profundamente. Japón era tan silencioso, educado, firme y trabajador como él, y mucho más. Su moral estricta y su forma estoica le hacían sentirse disminuido. Alemania llegó a llamar a Japón la Alemania de Asia. Japón también le respetaba, y una extraña amistad surgió entre ellos.

En 1940, Alemania llegó a París, pero para su disgusto Francia lo eludió y no pudo encontrarlo. Por conquistar París, su antiguo emperador lo felicito. Whilhelm era para él, una figura del pasado lejana y ajena. Ya no era nada de él. Solo le parecía una sombra de su infancia.

En la campaña de Alemania en África Alemania admiró al Mariscal Rommel. Un mariscal y estratega militar alemán admirado hasta por Inglaterra. El héroe alemán de la guerra.

En 1941, Alemania traicionó a Rusia y lo invadió. Para ese momento su suerte cambió para siempre.

También en ese año, devuelta Estados Unidos se entrometió para "salvar al mundo". Todo fue porque Japón atacó Pearl Harbor porque USA no dejara de acosarlo. Alemania recordó como había entrado USA en la primera guerra, e intuyo que esta vez no era diferente.

Alemania comenzó a sufrir los efectos de la guerra, y tras abrir viejas heridas, se fue desencantando de su líder de apoco. Cuando supo que debía ir a pelear a Rusia, solo pudo pensar en Italia.

Cuando se lo comunicó, Italia se desesperó y le regó que no lo dejara. Pero aun así, se fue. Italia le preguntó cuando volverían a verse, Alemania no le contestó. Mientras se iba, vio el rostro triste de Italia, y esa fue la última vez que se vieron en mucho tiempo, hasta después de la guerra.

Cuando se fue, encargó a su hermano el frente oriental y a Austria el occidental, mientras él peleaba en Rusia.

Cuando llegó a Rusia, trató de buscarlo pero era demasiado grande. Y como Napoleón, grande fue el error de Alemania al entrar a Rusia cuando el invierno calló. El General Invierno había llegado.

En la Batalla de Stalingrado, una de las más cruentas del siglo, Alemania se rompió.

Junto con la nieve, sus muchachos caídos, las tristes canciones, lejos de casa, Alemania sintió algo indescriptiblemente doloroso.

Allí, se encontró con España. Le fue raro verlo allí, pero España le dijo que venía con la División Azul, división de españoles voluntarios. Cuando Alemania le preguntó porque fue, España con una extraña y horripilante expresión le dijo que tenía asuntos personales con Rusia. Alemania supo que España estaba dañado. Pero el también lo estaba. Cuando los batallones alemanes se adentraban más en Rusia, más Alemania debía alentarlos, porque aquello no era heroico, no era hermoso, era una matanza.

Frustrado por no encontrar a Rusia, Alemania decidió provocarlo quemando pueblos, y fusilando aldeanos. Pero Rusia no apareció

Pronto, los alemanes en Rusia comenzaron a tener abusos por sus propios superiores. Todo era denigrante y malvado. Estando en Stalingrado, Alemania olvidó la imponente voz de su líder, olvido el sabor de los labios de Italia, olvidó la melodiosa canción Lili Marlen, solo veía blanco. Comenzó a preguntarse si lo que hacía estaba bien. El era que el invadía después de todo, y justo allí, apareció Rusia.

Frente a él estaba Rusia y detrás el General Invierno. Rusia pareció enojado y herido. La lucha comenzó. La nieve se tiñó de roja, y Alemania peleó con Rusia. Pero él era más fuerte, y Alemania estaba cansado y desmoralizado.

Muchos de sus muchachos murieron, muchos de los de Rusia murieron, y ellos sufrieron. Rusia no le odiaba, pero no le perdonaría. De repente, un atisbo de humanidad floreció entre la nieve y el sufrimiento. Y Alemania, frente a Rusia, por primera vez, aflojó su rostro y se lamentó por dentro. Como esa humanidad que había sentido Inglaterra por él en la navidad de 1914, Alemania miró los enojados ojos violetas de Rusia, y como si saliera de su alma le preguntó: _**"Warum ist das alles passiert, Russland?"**_ *Esta pregunta descolocó a Rusia, quién comenzó a reír para no llorar, aunque no lo logró muy bien porque gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por el rostro.

" _ **YA ne znayu, Germaniya. YA ne znayu"***_ le respondió Rusia, y Alemania también tuvo ganas de llorar.

Alemania tuvo que dejar Rusia, era una causa perdida, y tuvo que ver como un montón de sus muchachos fueron abandonados allí. Y todos murieron bajo las alas del General Invierno.

Entre lágrimas, Alemania volvió a su hogar, donde nada estaba bien.

Al llegar, supo lo que le había sucedido a Italia. Japón le dijo que los había traicionado. Alemania sabía que Italia tenía esa fama. El mismo lo había visto en la Gran Guerra, pero había perdonado a Italia todo y prefería creer que solo había perdido y no lo traicionó. Tiempo después supo de la guerra civil italiana, y sintió una profunda pena.

Operación Valquiria:

La operación Valquiria fue un intento fallido de asesinar a Adolf Hitler, llevado a cabo por un grupo de oficiales de la Wehrmacht.

La Wehrmacht era la armada alemán, las SS las fuerzas especiales y las Gestapo la policía militar. Solo estas dos últimas eran incondicionalmente fieles al nazismo. Cuando ya era demasiado evidente que perderían la guerra a manos de Rusia, y que Hitler era un loco y un idiota en la guerra, se planeó un golpe de estado. Se planeaba asesinarlo y culpar a las infames SS y la Gestapo. Luego negociar con los Aliados. Austria estuvo al tanto como Prusia y ambos desearon que sucediera. Pero qué mala suerte tenían. El atentado fue fallido y los organizadores fueron ejecutados, o se suicidaron. Alemania se indignó al saber de esto, el todavía tenía esperanza en el Nazismo, pero horrible fue su situación cuando supo que su querido Mariscal Rommel había sido obligado a suicidarse por estar vinculado al atentado. Alemania se iba dando cuenta de su realidad, y le dolía.

En esos tiempos, comenzó a enterarse de los campos de concentración para judíos, polacos, gitanos, etc. y se llenó de espanto. Nunca se había imaginado que era exactamente que se les hacía. Supo que estaba condenado para siempre. Y se negó admitirlo.

Alemania conoció a una condenada, Sophie Scholl. Una joven condenada a morir guillotinada por estar en contra de Hitler y el nazismo. Alemania todavía se negaba a aceptar su error al confiar en ellos.

La situación era insostenible. Podrían resistir enteramente la frontera occidental, pero Rusia era imparable, y pronto llegaría a Berlín.

Pronto, alentó a su deprimido hermano a resistir. Alemania se negaba a que Rusia pusiera un pie en Berlín. Como podía, intentó resistir.

Cuando el Día D llegó, y se produjo el desembarco en Normandía, en Francia, Austria lo comunicó, y Prusia supo que todo estaba perdido.

Cuando llegó 1945, todo para Alemania terminaría. Antes de que llegara Rusia, Alemania corrió al bunker de su líder. Al llegar preguntó por él. Vio a su hermano de espalda quién negó con la cabeza y Alemania lo supo. Había muerto.

Cuando también supo que los Goebbels habían matado a sus hijos antes de la llegada de los rusos, Alemania por fin supo que había sido gobernado por locos y elites conservadoras caprichosas y sádicas. Todo era una mentira. Se dio cuenta por fin, que el primer pueblo al cual el nazismo y Hitler había asesinado no eran los judíos, no eran los polacos. El primer pueblo fue el pueblo alemán.

Pero Alemania no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse. Rusia había llegado.

Muchos trataron de entrar en las zonas de Alemania, pero nadie pudo hacerlo. Solo uno. La guerra en Europa no terminó gracias a Inglaterra, ni Francia ni el "héroe" americano, fuer por Rusia, el más poderoso de todos. Y más miedo inspiró en ellos que el mismo Alemania.

Cuando los rusos entraron, Prusia fue atrapado por él.

Alemania sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo. Y de repente Rusia se le abalanzó, son su típica cara de desquiciado.

Alemania estaba derrotado. Todo había terminado. Y Ludwig supo que lo peor serían las consecuencias. Lo había aprendido de la Primera Guerra. Rusia lo tomó de la cabellera y lo hizo arrodillarse, mientras ponía su tubo en su cuello. Alemania no bufó, pero si lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos. Miró al cielo. Japón seguía en pie. Y pidió que por favor Japón no sufriera las consecuencias de seguir. Como él era el malvado Alemania su deseo no se cumplió, y Japón sufrió la peor consecuencia.

Enorme fue el desprecio que Alemania sintió por el estadounidense por lo que le hizo a Japón, y después él era llamado el asesino.

Rusia no tardó en maltratarlo y tortúralo, pero él no gritó. Los aliados miraban como Rusia lo hacía, hasta que se interpusieron y le dijeron que lo deje en paz. Rusia se sentía dueño de él por haber sido él el que lo venció, pero se vio en la obligación de obedecer. Alemania fue arrojado a los brazos de los aliados, librándose de Rusia. Pero su condición no mejoró.

Alemania se había reencontrado con Italia, pero todo era diferente. Con el corazón roto, le entregó a Italia su Cruz de Hierro, para que nunca lo olvide, pues sabía que ambos serían separados. Italia le miró con un dolor inmenso.

Post Guerra y División Alemana:

Había sido separado de su hermano, aunque creía que temporalmente. Su hermano estaba con Rusia, lo que significaba que no la estaría pasando nada bien. Es tampoco lo estaba. Él estaba bajo el control de Inglaterra, Francia, y USA. Alemania no hablaba mucho, cabizbajo y desmoralizado, no tenía ánimos de nada. Podía ver que USA le odiaba, aunque nunca le hablaba, él no "fraternizaba con el enemigo". Cuando el infierno de post guerra comenzó, como él le llamaba, se preguntó como estaría su hermano porque él no estaba bien. Inglaterra, Francia y USA lo rodearon y comenzaron a golpearlo, abofetearlo y patearlo. Alemania apenas bufó. Inglaterra le golpeaba por ser un malvado asesino. ¿Quién era él para decirlo?, si Inglaterra había matado a más que él, incluso había torturado a sus hermanos. Francia por aterrorizar a Europa. ¿Quien había sido el que había intentado gobernar el mundo a principios de siglo XIX, y había matado a Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico? USA lo golpeaba por los judíos. ¿Bueno, quien había tirado dos bombas atómicas y matado a miles?

Y así siguieron golpeándole. No había una razón en realidad. Simplemente les gustaba hacerlo.

Pero lo peor vino después, cuando reclamaron su cuerpo. Eso si fue humillante. Eso sí que le hizo llorar y lamentarse de indignación. Estados Unidos lo hacía sin hablarle, sin decirle nada. Francia disfrutaba hacerle sentir mal. Inglaterra solo iba al grano. De uno pasaba al otro. Y en una depresión mortal Alemania sintió el mundo. Palizas, humillaciones violaciones, él lo había soportado todo, pero lo peor que le hicieron fue en 1947.

Por fin le habían permitido ver a su hermano, pero este estaba esposado. Allí, supo que algo pasaba. Los aliados habían llegado a la conclusión de que Prusia ya estaba de más. No era ni un estado ni una entidad nacional. Moriría. Sería disuelto completamente. Prusia no reacción. Pero Alemania lo hizo. Rogó y protesto. Se arrodilló incluso. Entre lágrimas y protestas, Prusia fue disuelto. Ni sus reclamos ni sus ruegos surtieron efecto a los oídos de Francia, Inglaterra y USA. Alemania tomó a su hermano y colocó su cabeza en sus piernas. Hungría y Austria estaban con ellos. Prusia dedicó sus últimas palabras a su hermano. Él lo había criado, educado y protegido. Él lo había hasta creado en cierta forma. Y ahora moriría para siempre. Pocas son las naciones que ven morir a otras. Pero al pobre Alemania le tocó vivirlo personalmente. Su querido hermano. Y grande fue su revelación cuando Prusia le contó que siempre supo que moriría. Tarde o temprano, porque él también había dejado de ser un estado para formarlo a él y con el tiempo aquella identidad nacional se extinguiría. Alemania abrió los ojos llenos lágrimas, lleno de sorpresa. Ni Austria ni Hungría pudieron consolarlo. Su hermano había muerto. La persona más cercana a él había desaparecido. Vacío y sin nada, a Alemania no le importó morir también.

Volvió a su estado de esclavo de los aliados, y estos siguieron con lo suyo. Pero Alemania no supo que Rusia había mirado todo con muchas atención, y planeaba regresar a su hermano de otra manera.

Alemania sucumbió a una depresión que lo dejaba inmune a cualquier maltrato, y finalmente, los aliados decidieron que ya era tiempo de tratar bien a Alemania, de incluirlo en sus filas, y de dejarlo ir. Alemania pensó en todo lo que había hecho y supo que no tenía salida.

Lentamente, Inglaterra se acercó a él, y le extendió una mano. Con lentitud y cuidado, Inglaterra lo incitó a bailar. Alemania, con su cara de depresión, poco reaccionaba. Pero Inglaterra no se daba por vencido, e intentaba hacer mover a Alemania. Ese comenzó a contestarle lentamente. Pronto, Inglaterra se lo dio a Francia, que hizo mover al alemán quiera o no. Se movía con él, y Alemania fue soltándose lentamente. Francia se empeñó en hacerlo reír. Luego vino USA, y con su sonrisa, hizo que le alemán comenzara a seguirle el paso. Inglaterra y Francia miraban con una sonrisa. Luego volvió a los brazos de Inglaterra, quién comenzó a bailar más cerca de él. El alemán por fin se soltó. Francia, USA, Inglaterra, bailó con los tres, y por fin rió. Por fin sonrió. Los tres dejaron a Alemania, y este se sintió con ánimos de seguir adelante una vez más, aunque fuera a costo de su dignidad y su hermano.

Lentamente se avanzando, pero Rusia nunca se había ido de la parte oriental. La mayoría de los ex-nazis fueron juzgados, o se quedaron allí en la parte occidental para servir a aquellos que habían sido sus enemigos, y la otra parte huyeron principalmente a Sudamérica, especialmente a Argentina, Uruguay, Brasil y Bolivia.

Sin embargo, el sufrimiento de Alemania no terminaría, en 1959, una nueva verdad le fue revelada. Cuando Rusia por fin se iría, dejó a alguien a cargo. Un nuevo estado socialista. Allí, en su tierra. En él, fue así como, sorprendido y desolado vio de quién se trataba.

Allí, junto a Rusia, estaba su hermano.

Que dolor inmenso fue aquel. Que terrible realidad. Y su hermano le miró con tristeza.

El Muro de Berlín y la Guerra Fría:

Su hermano y él eran dos estados. Pero una nación. Al menos en eso estaba feliz Alemania, y comprendió que lo que mantenía vivo a su hermano era ser un estado diferente, sino, moriría, y eso le destrozó. Para estar juntos debían estar separados. Pero no hubo mayor separación que aquella sería recordada para siempre, y que impactaría psicológicamente a Alemania para siempre.

En 1961, un muro comenzó a construirse. Familias quedaron separadas, ellos quedaron más separados. Que desgracia más grande.

La división de Alemania, hizo que ambos hermanos quedaran separados de alguna manera. La subida del Muro de Berlín, hizo que ambos quedaran separados, siendo Alemania, Alemania Occidental y su hermano Prusia la Alemania Oriental bajo el control de Rusia. Muchas veces se hablaban atreves del muro, otras su hermano intentaba, en vano, pasar por él, pero quedaron separados por mucho tiempo.

Muchas personas trataron de cruzar, desde ambos lados. Pero quedaron separados totalmente. Alemania sentía rencor hacia todos, pero había decidido no revelarse para nunca más sufrir como había sufrido.

Durante la guerra fría, sirvió como aliado de Estados Unidos. Y solo podía hablar con su hermano desde el otro lado del muro.

En 1954, durante el auge económico alemán, Alemania salió campeón del Mundial, y comenzó a sentirse alegra después de mucho tiempo. Lo único que lo amargaba era el muro. Era su división. Alemania intentó que los jóvenes no vieran el muro como una línea fronteriza, y les decía que Alemania seguía más allá del muro.

Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente trágico fue cuando verdaderamente comenzaron a separarse, porque de vez en cuando los dejaban verse, pero pronto su hermano creyó en el socialismo y en que Rusia, a pesar de querer a su hermano y querer unirse, el era un socialista. Alemania no podía ni quería creerlo. Te enseñe a obedecer, no a pensar, le decía su hermano, y Alemania lloraba por dentro. Todos habían ganado, los había separado de verdad. Por mucho tiempo el muro estuvo allí, y sus corazones se buscaban atreves de él, aunque sus mentes no pudieran la una con la otra. Que trágica la vida de Alemania, que trágico su destino.

Durante los 80, en un Oktoberfest, hubo un atentado terrorista de un grupo de neonazis. Eran comunes los terroristas durante los denominados Años de Plomo. Y Alemania nunca se lo perdonaría, porque sabía que todo era un escenario de piezas en un gran juego para manipular la opinión pública. Él lo sabía bien.

Cuando a finales de los 89, se presentía tensión Alemania, este supo que algo grande pasaría. Finalmente lo supo. El muro estaba cayendo. Rápidamente, Alemania estuvo presente y gruesas lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron su rostro, y de entre la multitud, allí estaba su hermano. Al verlo, su corazón corrió apresuramiento. Su hermano, entre lágrimas, corrió y le abrazó. Y ambos se unieron para siempre. Todos les aplaudieron. El muro había caído. Se habían reunificado, la Reunificación de Alemania.

Alemania bien sabía que su hermano quería a Rusia, y que era un socialista, pero Prusia estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado todo y estar con su hermano para siempre. A pesar de sus diferencias. En 1990, ya no había dos estados. Ya no había un muro. Ya no había ningún hermano. Sin un estado, su hermano no existía. Alemania vio, como su hermano, con una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de la dureza de la vida, se dejó morir, desasiéndose en centurias violetas, que se esparcieron con el viento. Ahora si su hermano se había ido para siempre. Y Alemania nunca le olvidaría. Jamás.

Luego de eso, decidió, aunque muy a su pesar, colocarse en las filas de la hegemonía de Estados Unidos y nunca más ir en su contra ni de la de los demás países poderosos para ahorrarse los problemas y sufrimientos. Aun ama a Italia, aunque no sabe si este le corresponde con la misma intensidad.

Desde aquel entonces, Alemania es una potencia, líder de la Unión Europea, gran amigo de Turquía, y motor de Europa. Desde todos los traumas y malos momentos ocurridos durante el siglo XX, Alemania intenta ahogar sus malos recuerdos en su querida cerveza.

Todavía Alemania se siente herido y rechazado porque, a pesar de su arrepentimiento y del tiempo transcurrido, algunos siguen tachándolo de nazi, tomando a Alemania como sinónimo de esto. Esto le molesta bastante, haciendo que llore en secreto. Las palabras Nazi y Hitler para él son tabú. Alemania se pregunta muchas veces si realmente el mundo mejoró o cambió, y con dolor vio que le mundo sigue tan cual era. Nada ha cambiado.

Bajo sus canciones tirolesas; en sus Oktoberfest, sus melodías en acordeón; más allá de sus ojos azules, Ludwing se pregunta si el mundo nació para ser esto.

* * *

 **Frases en alemán:**

 ***He aquí el Imperio Alemán. El que será el más poderoso de todos.**

 *** Ya estás listo.**

 ***Mira, chico, así es como empiezas una guerra.**

 ***Porque ha pasado esto, Rusia?**

 **Frase en Ruso:**

 ***No lo sé, Alemania. No lo sé.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***O Tannenbaum es un famoso villancico alemán.**

 **Me sorprendió porque la historia de Alemania es bastante corta y aun así me quedo casi tan largo como el de Italia, cuya historia es muchísima más larga. Pero bueno, al final me apuré un poco.**

 **El estereotipo de alemán con su traje y sombrerito y los Oktoberfest es el estereotipo del alemán sureño. Mientras que el alemán rubio y grandote, el alemán norteño. A su vez, les sobrepondrá saber que en Alemania la mayoría son castaños.**

 **Bibliografía: Wikipedia; Documentales. Además, fue mas fácil para mi escribir sobre Alemania ya que mis abuelos maternos son alemanes, por lo que me fue mil veces más fácil de comprender.**

 **Películas que vi para contextualizarme: Caballo de Guerra; El Barón Rojo; El Pianista; Stalingrado 1993 (la mejor película de guerra que vi); Sophie Scholl; Rommel el Zorro del Desierto; Lore; el Hundimiento.**

 **He de decir que me molesta un poco algunas películas. Siempre digo que si uno quiere ver una película histórica, por lo general no se debe ver películas de Hollywood. La mayoría de las que vi son alemanas.**

 **Música que escuché para inspirarme: Rammstein (principalmente); música tirolesa; etc.**

 **Bueno espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto subiré otro capítulo de otro país.**


	3. Nihon

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Este es un fanfic 99% de carácter histórico. Esto es básicamente un resumen de la historia de cada país. Si uno quiere interiorizarse más sobre ciertos temas, recomiendo que cada uno estudie por su parte. Hoy les traigo a Japón.**

 **-Aclaraciones:**

 **Considero que Japón como lo que lo conoceríamos comienza en el Período Yayoi, por lo que allí comencé la historia. A su vez, Japón representa lo que fue la antigua Provincia de Yamato y a la cultura recibida por las migraciones de Corea y China.**

 **-Nuevos Personajes:**

 **Emishi: representación de los pueblos antiguos del norte de Japón, descendientes de los Jomon, los nativos de la isla antes de las migraciones. Lo puse como medio hermano de Japón.**

 **Reitero que este es un fanfic histórico que si uno quiere saber con certeza ciertos temas deberán estudiar por su cuenta.**

 **Ahora sí, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

日本 (Nihon/Japón)

Inicios, el Período Yayoi:

La leyendaria isla del Japón, había sido habitada desde hace miles de años, desarrollando sus habitantes sus propias características, pero no fue hasta un período llamado Yayoi (500 a.C- 300 d.C), que lo que se conoce como Japón nació.

A inicios de aquella época, migraciones procedentes de Asia Oriental, China y Corea principalmente, comenzaron a arribar a la isla. Aquellos habitantes anteriores de las migraciones era llamados los Jomon, pero al comenzar el Período Yayoi, todo cambio. Se comenzaron a implementar el cultivo de arroz y el uso de metales para herramientas, etc. Incluso comenzaron a darse las divisiones de trabajo y comenzaron a darse los primeros gobernantes y los primeros súbditos, esto llamada cacicazgos. Fueron las inmigraciones de Asia Oriental y estos avances sobre la isla que dieron el nacimiento de una muy joven nación, la que sería llamada Japón.

Pero en estos tiempos, Japón era pequeño y solo representaba una parte de lo que sería en el futuro. En aquellos remotos días, Japón representaba todo lo que conllevaba la llamada Provincia Yamato, en ese entonces. La cultura y sociedad que comenzaban a darse en la provincia de Yamato fueron una de las bases de lo que se conocería de la cultura de Japón, y muy pronto los cacicazgos serían reemplazados por otro sistema político.

Durante este período existe la leyenda de la Emperatriz Jingu, quién se decía invadió Corea y volvió victoriosa. Pero poca veracidad hay en este relato ya que en aquellos remotos tiempos, el niño Japón era principalmente atendido por Corea.

Los cacicazgos pronto se transforman en aristocracias a medida que las cosas iban tomando forma en Japón.

En esos entonces el pequeño Japón era como todo niño, inocente, inexperto y sumamente maravillado por el mundo que lo había visto nacer.

En sus primeros días, al ser el más cercano a él, Corea, solía vigilar y velar por Japón y le dejaba libertad completa para que el niño se desarrollara solo. Fue por ello, que desde sus más tiernos inicios, el niño Japón desarrollo una forma de ser fuerte, dura y estoica, aunque en realidad, siempre fuera cuidado y consentido como un príncipe por Corea y China, quienes lo veían como su fuera un tesoro que había que cuidar.

En ese tiempo Japón era la Provincia de Yamato, como ya se ha dicho, y solo representaba una cultura que no abarcaba toda la isla. Una que se había comenzado a desarrollar con las migraciones de Asia, sin embargo, en el norte de la isla, había otros pueblos distintos a él. Japón era llamado Wa, por China en ese entonces, nombre que el mismo Japón utilizó para sí mismo hasta el siglo VII, ya que no tenía un nombre propio todavía, ni una entidad nacional con la cual nombrarse, y en esos entonces, el pequeño veía a China como un modelo a seguir en todo.

Período Kofun:

En el llamado período Kofun (300-552), en Japón la aristocracia comenzó a volverse visible y prueba de ello fueron las grandes tumbas en donde los aristócratas eran enterrados con sus armas, y espejos de bronces; enormes tumbas, tanto como las pirámides de Egipto, con forma de cerradura desde las alturas. En su infancia, Japón tenía toda la autonomía que quería, y toda la atención también. China y Corea seguían mirando a Japón con buenos ojos, y el jovencito los admiraba a ambos. Tanto era su admiración, que en el año 400 mandó infantería japonesa a Corea para auxiliar a uno de sus reinos, aunque sufrió la derrota. A pesar de inexperiencia y juventud, Japón era perseverante y aprendía de sus errores, y era meticuloso y observador. Durante mucho tiempo Japón estuvo en estrecho contacto con Corea y China, ya que en cierta forma los necesitaba, por su juventud, admiración y su deseos de aprender de ellos. Japón se nutría de Corea y China, sin ellos muy probablemente hubiera muerte en sus inicios o hubiera sido muy diferente. El gobierno de Yamato, y los llamados Cinco Reyes de Wa, los cinco reyes de Japón, mantuvieron una escracha relación con China. Era en esos remotos tiempos en donde Japón comenzó a caminar junto a China, escuchando atentamente sus enseñanzas, y generando en él una fuerte devoción hacia él.

Lentamente, Japón se desarrollaba solo pero con influencias de sus hermanos mayores, aunque mucho le faltaba para crear una gran identidad nacional y cultural, pero lo lograría, y sería imparable.

En cuanto a lo político, el gobierno de la corte de Yamato se centró en un Kimi (rey), pero a partir del siglo V el mandatario era llamado Ōkimi (gran rey). El título Tennō (emperador), el cual se usa hasta la posteridad, fue utilizado a partir del mandato del emperador Tenmu.

Período Asuka:

En el año 552, el budismo fue introducido a Japón. Y generó turbulencia en Japón. El joven estaba sorprendido cuando conoció el budismo, ya que perecía sumamente extraño a su estructura de pensamiento. Su hermano mayor China fue quién se lo presentó y por vía Corea llegó a Japón. Japón le preguntó a su hermano de donde provenía el budismo, y China le dijo que de una nación en el occidente, una nació tan sabia que había sido incluso maestro de China. Esto hizo que el joven Japón se sorprendiera de sobremanera. Fue allí cuando comenzó a tomar conciencia del mundo y de todas aquellas naciones a las culés el no conocía, debido a que se encontraba en un lugar remoto. Su hermano China le dijo que, exceptuando a India, la nación occidental maestro de él en donde el budismo había nacido, no se preocupara por los occidentales, ya que eran aburridos, y que él estaba en aquel lugar tan remoto porque era un privilegiado. Con esto Japón no se preocupó por el mundo exterior y se centro en sus propios problemas y el de sus cercanos. Aun así, sostuvo una gran admiración a la India, a pesar de no conocerlo siquiera y solo saber de él atreves de su hermano.

Al observar bien al budismo este le agradó. Le parecía positivo que fuera como una religión unificadora en cierta medida, ya que sabía bien que, cualquier tradición o religión compartida por muchos hacían que él se fortaleciera adoptando alguna entidad nacional, que era lo que buscaba el joven Japón en esos entonces, para así poder desarrollarse y poder estar a la altura de sus hermanos. Y así, fue el budismo pronto se asentó en Japón como su religión, paralelamente con la religión propia de Japón, el Sintoísmo. A diferencia del sintoísmo, que poseía montones de dioses y demonios, el budismo no imponía ningún dios y no buscaba la veneración de ninguna deidad. A pesar de sus enormes diferencias, ambas religiones convivieron bien y ninguna aplacó a la otra.

Cuando Japón meditó por primera vez, tuvo una experiencia irrepetible e inexplicable. Poner la mente en silencio y profundizar en el vació le hizo pensar y darse cuenta de que, solo en el vacío nacen las cosas, solo en el silencio puede haber palabra, solo en la oscuridad puede nacer la luz, solo en el caos puede nacer algo nuevo.

Japón comenzó su propio camino, junto a sus hermanos, pero su propio camino. Un camino que terminaría de alejarlo de todo lo que fue. Al adoptar el budismos, Japón lo modificó un poco bajo su forma de ser.

El príncipe Shotoku, familiar y asesor de la actual emperatriz Suiko, comenzó un gobierno centralizado, y comenzó un floreciente en la cultura japonesa. Se comenzaron a construir numerosos templos, palacios, y capitales, basándose en los modelos chinos y coreanos, fortaleciéndose aun más la relación de Japón con ambos. En joven Japón los veía como modelos a seguir, y pronto comenzó a sentir un sentimiento diferente por su hermano China, quién Japón creía que era mujer. Un sentimiento que nació rojo, pero se volvería negro.

Pronto Japón comenzó a implementar los caracteres chinos (los kanjis), obteniendo grandes influencias de su hermano, y dando como resultado a una de las escrituras actuales más antiguas. Pronto, Japón implementa de China los códigos de conducta y la ética gubernamental, adaptándolas a su propia forma de ser y pensar. Para afianzar más las relaciones con China, Shotoku mandó embajadores para establecer relaciones diplomáticas igualitarias entre Japón y China.

Para sorpresa de este último, su hermano menor creía rápidamente y su imponte y afilada mirada hacían que le admirase. Pronto Japón dejó de ser simplemente un hermanito. Japón ya buscaba ser reconocido, aunque en ese período lo hacía atreves de la cultura.

En el año 621, el príncipe Kume expedición una campaña en Corea, acompañado de un enorme y gran ejército. Así demostró su gran fuerza y avance. El joven Japón no hizo esto con fines de asustar o intimidar, al contrario, solo quería impresionar y ser admirado por sus hermanos. Aunque a Corea mucha gracia no le hizo, y a China, aunque le sonrió, pronto supo que Japón podría presentar problemas en el futuro. Pero China prefería no creer aquello. No lo creía en realidad. Aquel ejército fue lo que sería conocido como un ejército samurái.

Durante este período en Japón, este creció considerablemente, a pesar de seguir siendo un niño. Él arte en Japón floreció, principalmente el are budista, implantado principalmente por el gran príncipe Shotoku.

Período Hakuho:

Tras la muerte del Príncipe Shotoku, en 621, lo sucede Kotoktenno, quién comenzó a reforzar el poder imperial sobre las aristocracias, las cuales formaron clanes familiares.

En este período surgió un clan llamado Soga, que lentamente acaparó poder político y constituyó una amenaza para el gobierno imperial. Finalmente la situación se volvió crítica. El Clan Soga había monopolizado cargos públicos e imperiales y poseía el mayor poder. El joven Japón veía a este clan con recelo y como un obstáculo. Lo que él quería era afianzar el poder imperial, y que el poder político no estuviera a manos de un solo clan que solo lo estancaría. El joven Japón, a pesar de su juventud y buena situación de vida, siempre supo lo que había que hacer. Para cuando la situación no dio para más, el príncipe Naka no Oe, junto a otros y el joven Japón, planearon un complot, llamado el incidente Isshi, en donde Japón asesino personalmente al líder del clan, en audiencia con la Emperatriz, quién gritó de espanto. Manchado de sangre, y manchadas sus finas ropas, Japón, junto a los otros, comenzó el exterminio del clan. A los ojos de Japón esto no era más que un bien. Cruenta fue la vida de la nación oriental, y para cargar con todo ello Japón construyo un código de moral y honor que en cierta manera, le ayudaba a justificarse.

El Clan Soga fue destruido, y la Emperatriz abdicó, subiendo al trono su hermano, Kotoku, junto con Nakatomi no Kamatari, y el príncipe Naka no Oe redactó una serie de leyes llamadas Reformas Taika en el año 646 con el fin de fortalecer el gobierno central, establecer una reforma agraria, reestructurar la corte imperial según el modelo chino, e inclusive se motivó el envío de embajadas y estudiantes a China con el fin de imitar aspectos culturales de este país. Además de unir los estados en provincias y unificar aún más al joven Japón.

Japón desde su juventud era centrado, y poseía una clara imagen de lo que quería, y nada ni nadie se interpondrían. El quería ser grande, ser admirado, él quería a China. Le quería porque su admiración por él se había transformado. Pero cruel sería el destino para ambos. En esos entonces, Japón todavía no odiaba a su hermano, y todavía no buscaba ser temido, todavía era muy joven.

Tras las muertes del Emperador Kotoku, en 654, y de la Emperatriz Kogyoko, asumió el trono el Príncipe Naka no Oe con el nombre de Emperador Tenji, quien promulgó de manera formal el primer ritsuryō (compilación de leyes basadas en la filosofía confucionista y en las leyes chinas).

Nakatomi no Kamatari, quien redactó dichos códigos, fue recompensado recibiendo el apellido Fujiwara, y se convertiría en el fundador del clan Fujiwara.

Tras la aplicación de los ritsuryō, los antiguos clanes poderosos fueron privados de sus privilegios y quedaron convertidos en burócratas de alta alcurnia, mientras que las capas más bajas de la antigua élite se convirtieron en oficiales locales.

Los conflictos bélicos siguieron ocurriendo en China y Corea. En el año 618 la dinastía Tang tomó el poder en China. Los japoneses enviaron tres ejércitos expedicionarios (en 661, 662 y 663) para auxiliar a uno de los reinos de Corea. Durante estas expediciones Japón sufrió una de las peores derrotas en su historia antigua, perdiendo 10 000 hombres y cuantiosos barcos y caballos. Fue esta la primera verdadera derrota de su vida, y la primera vez que sintió rencor contra su amado hermano. Un rencor pasajero, pero uno que dejaría sombra en él.

Japón comenzó a preocuparse por una invasión por parte de la nueva alianza entre Corea y China. En 670 mandó censar a la población para reclutar elementos para el ejército. Además se fortificó la costa norte de Kyūshū, se fijaron guardias y se construyeron almenaras en las orillas de las islas Tsushima e Isla Iki.

Los japoneses se olvidaron de la guerra externa a la muerte del emperador Tenji en el año 671. Y Japón volvió a su normalidad ya que sus hermanos nunca le invadieron.

En 672 dos sucesores se disputaron el trono en la Guerra Jinshin, en donde Japón observó cuál sería su destino.

Después del triunfo de emperador Tenmu en 684, éste ordenó que todos los oficiales civiles y militares dominaran las artes marciales. Allí fue cuando Japón busco a su hermano China y le pidió que le enseñara las artes marciales por primera vez. China se sintió complacido, y entrenó a Japón. Japón era bueno con el arco y la espada, pero China le enseñó a moverse con agilidad, gracia y flexibilidad. Y vio la perseverancia y furia la pelear que podía poseer su hermano. Japón aprendía rápido, y enorgulleció a China, quién veía a Japón como una bendición, pero a la vez lo observaba con cuidado.

Los sucesores del Emperador Tenmu culminaron el trabajo en el año 702, con las reformas militares del Código Taihō, mediante el cual se logró un ejército numeroso y estable conforme al sistema chino. Cada heishi (soldado) era asignado a un gundan (regimiento) durante una parte del año y el resto se dedicaba a tareas agrícolas. Cada soldado estaba equipado con arcos, un carcaj y un par de espadas. Y Japón se hizo notar aun más.

Establecimiento y Justificación del Sistema Imperial:

Durante el siglo VIII, los gobernantes de Yamato y Japón supieron que para legitimarse como emperadores con respecto al pueblo y ser incuestionables, necesitaban de una historia leyendaria y mítica, que además contribuyera para una identificación nacional que girara en torno a ellos. Así fue que se instauró las leyendas del sintoísmo.

El sintoísmo decía que, Japón había sido creado por los dioses Izanagi e Izanami. Según la leyenda, de estos dos habrían nacido los tres dioses mayores: Amaterasu (diosa del sol y señora de los cielos), Susanoo (dios de los océanos) y Tsukuyomi (dios de la oscuridad y de la Luna). El Primer Emperador de Japón, y su fundador, se dijo que era bisnieto de Amatarasu, diosa del Sol, la más grande del sintoísmo. Con esta mítica y leyendaria historia, los emperadores eran más que legitimados ya que supuestamente procedían de un ser divino, y así también, tomando bases en las historias del sintoísmo, muchos de los elementos nacional de Japón fueron tomados de allí. Con esto no solo los emperadores eran legitimizado sino que magnificados y las principales bases del nacionalismo japonés fueron sentadas. Y con esto Japón encontró su nombre. El no era Wa. El sabía que nombre debía tomar. El era Japón, la nación del Sol Naciente. La más oriental de todas. Y Japón se creyó su propio cuento, y realmente se creyó superior y grande. No aceptaría ningún otro nombre. Y al salir el sol, en lo más alto del Monte Fuji, para que todas las naciones occidentales le vieron, Japón dijo en voz alta: _**"**_ _ **Watashi wa taiyō no akarui namidadesu.**_ _ **" ***_ Y todos le miraron, pero nadie supo en que conllevaría su orgullo. Ni siquiera China, el que más lo amaba, quién le miro en silencio, sin comprender.

Y así las leyendas del sintoísmo, se mezclaron a propicito con los intereses de las elites. Y aunque Japón al principio lo sabía, pronto se creyó su propia invención.

Período Nara:

Este período abarca el año 710, en donde la capital de Japón es trasladada a Heijō-kyō, cerca de la ciudad de Nara, hasta el año 794, en donde la capital es trasladada a Heian-Kio (actual Kioto). Fue en el período Nara, en donde llegó el clímax de la influencia China en Japón, y el clímax de su relación, para siempre. Durante este período el budismo y el confucionismo prosperaron, y la influencia de China se volvía cada vez más evidente, teniendo efecto en la literatura copilada por la corte imperial. Pronto, gracias a las influencias de China, la literatura floreció como nunca antes en Japón, apareciendo por primera vez en el lenguaje escrito la poesía japonesa.

No obstante, el sistema chino nunca terminó de encajar en Japón, y ese fue uno de sus primeros roces. Pronto, disputas entre la corte imperial, las familias nobles y los clanes, y los monjes budistas comenzaron a darse. Y un complot nobiliario no se hizo esperar. Pronto, muchos nobles intentaron hacerse del poder. El príncipe Nagaya aprovechó el momento, pero los hijos de Fuhito Fujiwara lo detuvieron y lo condenaron a muerte en 729. Japón pronto comenzó a verse en una guerra nobiliaria. Y sangre brotó de él. No obstante, pocos años después murieron los hijos de Fuhito luego de una epidemia de viruela, atribuyéndose a una maldición que lanzó el príncipe antes de morir. Y Japón se vio enfermo por primera vez. La epidemia provocó que el emperador Shōmu se trasladara a varias ciudades que fueron declaradas de manera efímera como capitales entre 740 y 745, antes de volver a Nara. Y Japón se vio en un período de confusión cuando lo que quería era florecer culturalmente aún más.

Tras la abdicación del Emperador Shōmu en 749, el clero budista tomó poder con el apoyo de la emperatriz Kōken quien, aunque abdicó en 758, siguió ejerciendo poder sobre la corte, favoreciendo a un importante monje budista llamado Dōkyō. Japón los odiaba a ambos, y pronto deseó acabar con todos para que lo dejaran en paz.

Esto provocó que el clan Fujiwara y el emperador Junnin intentaran hacer un golpe de estado, junto al joven Japón en 764 que falló, provocando la deposición del emperador y la ejecución de Fujiwara no Nakamaro, líder de la conspiración. La emperatriz reasumió el trono con el nombre de emperatriz Shōtoku, continuando con la cesión de poder a Dōkyō, quien llegó inclusive a ser nombrado por un oráculo como sucesor a emperador. No obstante, la emperatriz falleció debido a la viruela en 770, y Japón exilió a Dōkyō y se inició un nuevo rumbo en la política expulsando a los monjes budistas del gobierno y suspendiendo el patrocinio gubernamental a dicha religión. Las medidas propulsadas por el emperador Kōnin (770-781) y por el emperador Kanmu (781-806) hicieron que finalmente la corte imperial dejara Nara, por considerarla malsana y con el objetivo de desconectarse de los templos budistas que existían en la ciudad. Se trasladaron primero de manera temporal a Nagaoka-kyō en 784 y finalmente a la nueva capital Heian-Kio (Capital de la Paz y de la Tranquilidad) en 794.

En todo este turbulento período, Japón reprochó a su hermano culpándolo de cierta manera de sus problemas, creyendo que la implementación de sus sistemas generaba disturbios en él. Pero China calmó a su hermano, y le abrazó, y su hermano Japón decidió perdonarlo. Se dejó abrazar. Se juró conquistar y amara a su hermano, aunque no supiera lo que esto significara para él.

Con el nacimiento del Estado Unificado de Silla (un reino de su hermano Corea), desapareció la amenaza de una invasión coreana hacia Japón, por lo que la Corte de Nara centró su atención en los emishi ("bárbaros"), habitantes del norte de Japón con quienes habían tenido numerosos altercados.

Como se había dicho, lo que se conoce y en donde se desarrolló la cultura japonesa bajo la tutela de China y Corea era la provincia de Yamato, que era el sur y centro de la isla. Pero en el norte, todavía había otros pueblos, exentos a las influencias externas. Y con ellos Japón tuvo problemas. Porque no quería comprender nada que no se le pareciera. No quería tolerarlos.

Emishi, personificación de los emishi, era hermano de Japón, al menos medio hermano. Emishi descendía directamente de Jomon, los nativos de Japón antes de las migraciones de Corea y China. Emishi recriminaba a Japón no haber deseado conocer a su antepasado Jomon y adorar a sus familiares del continente, y decía que él era el bárbaro por desear asesinar a su hermano solo por ser diferente, y resistirse a ser oprimido asimilado, culturalizado y asesinado por aquel que se creía mejor. Pero Japón no escuchaba la veracidad de Emishi, solo buscaba poseerlo y prefería creer su propia verdad. No veía a Emishi como su hermano, pero pronto si fuera o no su hermano no le importaría tampoco. Pero si lo hacía ahora.

Con decepción a la negación de su hermano, Emishi y Japón tuvieron crueles batallas. En donde sangre hermana fue derramada.

En 774 estalló una importante revuelta, conocido como la guerra de los Treinta y Ocho Años, donde los emishi utilizaron un sistema de guerra de guerrillas y una espada de hoja curva, que tenía mejor desempeño cuando se montaba, a diferencia de la espada recta del ejército de la Corte de Nara. En esta guerra, Japón comenzó a desear una expansión hacia el norte, intentando aplacar a Emishi, quien peleó contra aquel que era su hermano, por su libertad.

No fue sino hasta 796, a través de Sakanoue no Tamuramaro, cuando lograron vencerlos finalmente. Y Japón se alzó en victoria. Sakanoue recibió de Japón el título de Seii Taishōgun ("Gran General Apaciguador de los Bárbaros"), que era un lindo eufemismo para asesino de pueblos libres. Japón mató a Emishi con una Katana en el estomago. Emishi le miró con tristeza, pero se juró que siempre algo de él esté presente en la posteridad. La sangre de Emishi se impregnó en la piel de Japón, y Emishi pasó a Japón por siempre.

Pero a Japón no le importaba, cada vez más se enorgullecía de sí mismo y renegaba con lo que le parecía incivilizado y no acorde a sus códigos. Hasta pronto comenzó a desear a su hermano China, desear de que fuera de él. Porque creía merecerlo.

Período Heian:

Este período en Japón comenzó en el año 794, con el establecimiento de la capital en lo que hoy es Kioto. Y finaliza con el primer shogunato: el Kamakura.

-De la Aristocracia: durante este período, el modelo de China fue completamente modificado para los intereses de Japón y los suyos. Generando y transformando la cultura, generando sus propias características. Pronto dejaron de implementarse los rígidos códigos japoneses de Taika y Taiho, para gran molestia de éste, y se fortaleció la institucionalidad imperial, durante el reinado del emperador Kanmu, floreciendo al estilo chino, para el gusto de éste. Pero a la muerte del emperador, todo cambió para siempre entre Japón y su hermano. En el año 806, Japón abandonó tajantemente la asimilación cultural de su hermano China. Este vino a reclamarle, pero Japón fríamente le dijo que quería deslindarse de él, porque comenzaba a creer que nunca llegaría a ser grande si solo lo imitaba. Se sentía pequeño y disminuido cuando estaba con su querido hermano, y creía que la única manera de volverse grande era dejar de seguirle en todo. China sintió una profunda tristeza. Amaba a su hermano. Le había visto crecer y lo había creado también. Pero Japón ahora era frío y distante con él. Tenía sus propios intereses. Cuando Japón decidió cortar lazos con su hermano para siempre, no lo miró, y largas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos. China aceptó marcharse y no volver, pero le dijo que siempre estaría para él. Japón todavía no odiaba a China. Seguía amándole, deseándole y admirándole. Pero creía que debía seguir sin él. En 838, se dieron por finalizados las relaciones entre China y Japón. Él ya no era un niño. Era un adolescente quién buscaría su camino apartándose de sus hermanos. Apartándose hasta que incluso el sentimiento desapareciera.

Pronto, el Clan Fujiwara comenzó un proceso de equiparamiento de las jerarquías superiores del gobierno, y a partir del siglo IX, establecieron estrechos lazos matrimoniales con la familia real. Se convirtieron en regentes y comenzaron a monopolizar puestos superiores del Consejo de Estado. Hacía finales del siglo XI, los Fujiwara gobernaban de facto Japón, y obligaban a abdicar a los emperadores que subían al poder. Aunque todo esto poco le importaba a Japón. El miraba el panorama indiferente, pues estaba satisfecho. Este avance de aristocracias sin la influencia de su hermano, aunque le doliera, había hecho que la cultura japonesa se sofisticara, girando en torno a la vida cortesana. A su vez, la literatura avanzó considerablemente con la implementación del Kana, escritura ajustada a Japón. Pronto se establecieron nuevos géneros literarios, y nacieron numerosos diarios, ensayos, escritos personales, alrededor del año 1000. Todo esto hacía que la cultura japonesa se ostentara aún más, y Japón se sintió orgulloso de poder desarrollarse sin la influencia de ninguno de sus hermanos. Prono olvidó el mundo exterior.

En cuanto a lo militar, que todavía no daba demasiada importancia Japón, comenzaba a surgir lo que serían los samuráis, con respecto a la cabalgadura, las armaduras, etc.

Estos grupos militares se encargaban de la seguridad de las ciudades así como luchar contra las revueltas, en resumen, respondían a los intereses de los poderosos.

En cuanto a lo social, las cosas no iban muy bien, y Japón lo sentía, pero cada vez más pasaba más tiempo con los nobles que con el pueblo. Pronto se comenzó a privatizar las tierras bajo el poder de los aristócratas o clanes. Ya no estaba vigente la asignación de tierras y estas quedaron bajo el poder de los nobles, y los campesinos también.

-De los Samuráis: con este declive social, junto con las hambrunas y epidemias que azotaron a Japón, quién no se sintió nada bien en esos momentos, huelgas y rebeliones se dieron por parte de los campesinos. Las nobles, para poder mantener el orden otorgaron poderes a guerreros armados con Katanas, para que estos actuaran como agentes de represión y aplacamiento de estas revueltas. Aquí es donde se menciona por primera vez la palabra samurái, que significa "los que sirven".

Japón no sintió nada por aquellas personas hambrientas y despojadas de sus tierras que alguna vez habían sido suya. Japón se volvió frío después de pasar demasiado tiempo con los nobles, y su corazón quedo enfermo desde las hambrunas y epidemias.

Estos movimientos represivos rindieron frutos en el año 935. Taira no Masakado comenzó a generar disturbios en una zona llamada Kanto, y aunque la corte no le dio demasiada importancia, cuando este se proclamó emperador, la corte si se alarmó. Por ello la corte mandó un ejército a reprimir y se sofocó la rebelión. A partir de ese momento, los líderes militares se comenzaron a definir como una aristocracia local en los lugares donde vencían. Esto era lo que serían samuráis en el futuro.

De los clanes samuráis que más se destacaban eran el Clan Taira y el Clan Minamoto. Pronto comenzó una rápida militarización en todos los ámbitos, hasta en los templos budistas los monjes llevaban armas.

Minamoto no Yoriyoshi, miembro del clan Minamoto, se vio envuelto en conflicto llamado Guerra Zenkunen, o Guerra de los Nueve años. El conflicto ocurrió cuando, Abe no Yoritori, descendiente de los emishi, y miembro del Clan Abe no entregó los impuestos a la Corte, por lo que enviaron a Yoriyoshi a hablar con él.

Japón deseaba con ansias en el fondo un conflicto con el Clan Abe, ya que odiaba a todos aquellos que descendieran de Emishi, y a los que lo recordaran. Este odio era nuevo, desde que comenzó a idolatrarse y comenzar a detestar a todos que no fueran como él.

Yoriyoshi y Yoritori pactaron un arreglo, pero el Clan Abe traicionó a Yoritori asesinándolo ya que deseaban un conflicto. Japón se alegró con esto. Pronto, se desató una guerra entre el Clan Minamoto y el Clan Abe, y Japón apoyó fuertemente a el clan Minamoto, ya que veía a el clan Abe como continuación de Emishi. En la guerra, Japón fue perdiendo un poco de sí mismo, y pronto comenzó su corazón se fue oscureciendo lentamente.

No fue hasta el año 1062, que Yoriyoshi y su hijo vencieron al clan Abe, y Kurijagawa llevó hasta Kioto la cabeza del líder como muestra de victoria. Japón se alegró con ello.

El hijo de Yoriyoshi, Yoshii, fue nombrado en esta guerra Hachimantaro, que significa Hijo del Dios de la Guerra, debido a sus victorias en batalla.

El continúo declive económico y de seguridad hizo que los clanes Fujiwara, Taira y Minamoto rivalizaran en el siglo X. Pronto el emperador Go-Sanjo dejó apartado al clan Fujiwara de las decisiones administrativas. Pronto, con ya abolidos los ritsuryō, se instaura el Insei, que hizo que todos los emperadores abdicaran y sean títeres de los grandes clanes, y fue así por tres generaciones.

En este período Japón se aisló y dejó de pensar en lo que pasara afuera. Tampoco conocía a muchos, solo a sus hermanos China y Corea y había oído de algunos otros, por nada más. Por lo que ensimismarse en si mismo le fue fácil. Aun amaba a su hermano China. Pero ese amor con el tiempo se iba adelgazando.

En el año 1083, los Minamoto otra vez se encontraron en problemas en una guerra llamada la Guerra de los Tres Años, ocasionada por las tensiones entre los clanes Minamoto y Kiyowara. La Corte en este conflicto se negó a apoyar al clan Minamoto, quién al salir victorioso del conflicto fue en busca de su recompensa, y solo se les reclamó los impuestos atrasados. Japón no gustó de esta actitud de la Corte, pero no dijo nada. Paralelamente, el Clan Taira pasaba por un buen momento con el apoyo de la Corte, lo que hizo que el Clan Minamoto y el Clan Taira comenzaran un peligroso distanciamiento. En 1150, aprovechando la muerte del emperador Toba, los clanes se enfrentaron y pelearon abiertamente. Esto fue llamado la Rebelión Hogen.

Minamoto no Yoshitomo traicionó a su familia y se alió con Taira no Kiyomori. La batalla fue breve. El líder de los Minamoto fue ejecutado y su hijo exiliado. Los Fujiwara fueron completamente quitados del poder. Y los clanes dominantes siguieron siendo los Taira y los Minamoto. En 1159, se dio otro enfrentamiento conocido como Rebelión Heiji, en donde Yoshitomo se enfrentó a Kiyomori. La victoria del clan Taira, hizo que los miembros del clan Minamoto fueran todos asesinados y los pocos que quedaran también lo fueran con el tiempo. En 1167, el emperador, nombró a Kiyomori Gran Ministro, lo que lo convirtió en el primer gobernador militar de facto de Japón. Instaurando así por primera vez la clase Samurái, que sería parte de Japón para siempre. Debido al poder que este ejercía, el emperador Go-Shirakawa intentó en vano un golpe de estado. Por ello fue exiliado y Kiyomori depuso al trono a su nieto, quién subió en 1180. Esto provocó la ira de los opositores a la hegemonía del Clan Taira, lo que inició la llamada Guerra Genpei.

-Guerra Genpei:

Japón no tenía guerras de aquella magnitud desde que había luchado contra Emishi, y con el tiempo, las guerras por poder se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes. Japón comenzó a olvidar aquella vida que había llevado antes, y la guerra fue lo único que ocupó su mente. Japón comenzaba a forjarse de la sangre y el fuego. Pero aun no cambiaba por completo su corazón.

Las guerras Genpei, fueron uno de estos conflictos, ocurridos entre los clanes más poderosos de Japón: los Taira y los Minamoto, entre 1180 y 1185. Aunque Japón solo lo observó de lejos. El no tomaba partido, solo esperaba lo mejor para sí mismo.

En 1180, estallaron dos revoluciones independientes por diferentes miembros del Clan Minamoto. Fueron Yorisama y Yoritomo. Ambas rebeliones fueron suprimidas con facilidad. Yoritomo fue obligado a huir a Kanto y Yorisama hizo Seppuku (suicido, forma honorable de morir, según las tradiciones japonesas), antes de ser capturado, en la Batalla de Uji.

Hubo durante algún tiempo algunas fluctuaciones y conflictos entre los clanes, pero en 1183 los Taira decidieron enfrentar a Minamoto no Yoshinaka para que este no acudiera a la ayuda de Yoritomo. Aun así, Yoshinaka venció a los Taira en la Batalla de Kurikara y enfiló su ejército a la ayuda de Yoritomo, quiénes se encontraron en la Segunda Batalla de Uji, en 1184. Yoshinaka perdió la batalla y trató de huir, pero fue alcanzado y decapitado. Con esto, los Minamoto centraron sus esfuerzos en vencer a sus principales enemigos: los Taira.

Indiferente a las guerras nobiliarias, Japón conoció a la que sería conocida como Lady Shizuka Gozen, una de las mujeres más famosas de la historia y la literatura japonesa. Japón amaba sus obras y podía pasar horas con ella. Grande fue la influencia e impacto que ella tuvo en él y para la posteridad, porque Japón la guardo en su corazón. La imagen de ella bajo los florecidos Sakura (cerezos), fue una imagen que Japón nunca pudo sacarse de la cabeza. Pero él no puedo hacer nada por ella. Al parecer el poder y la guerra comenzaron a importarle más a Japón que cualquier otra cosa, aunque se corazón se enfriara de indiferencia.

Yoshitsune, hermano menor de Yoritomo, encabezó un ejército en su nombre y finalmente, en la batalla de Dan no Ura, los Minamoto se alzaron en victoria.

Yoritomo pronto comenzó a ver a su hermano como una amenaza y un rival, y ordenó su persecución. Finalmente en la batalla de Koromogawa, en 1189, este finalmente se suicidó.

Japón quedo indignado con el resultado de la guerra, y no le agradaba nada Yoritomo, quién había enviado a matar también a Lady Shizuka, pero Japón aprendió a que a veces no importaba si le gustaran las cosas o no, si le beneficiaban las aceptaría por sobre a quienes había amado.

Período Kamakura:

En 1192, Yoritomo, se autoproclamó Shogun, titulo militar de gran prestigio e importancia, con el cuál estableció el primer Shogunato (una especie de sistema feudal o de ducados), los cuales duraron por lo menos 700 años después. Con esta importante figura, el emperador pasó a convertirse definitivamente en un simple espectador en la vida política y económica del país, mientras que los samuráis pasarían a gobernar de facto el país. Y Japón por primera vez dejó sus finas ropas y se vistió de samurái. Había aceptado esto, y pronto Japón olvidaría todo y solo entendería la lucha.

Yoritomo, ahora con la aceptación de Japón, estableció el pueblo costero de Kamakura, que sería el centro del Shogunato. Aquí comienza el período samurái de Japón, quién olvidó el arte y la cultura solo por su nueva atracción hacia la katana.

Pronto, la Corte Imperial otorgó al shogunato el poder de nombrar sus propios vasallos como protectores y administradores estatales y provinciales. Paralelamente, la Corte Imperial siguió nombrando oficiales provinciales y dueños de propiedades privadas y administradores, por lo que la política de Japón se convirtió en una ambigua, ya que había una administración civil por parte de la Corte Imperial y una administración feudal por parte del shogunato.

Luego de tres generaciones, el shogunato se quedó sin herederos. Por lo que la esposa viuda de Yoritomo decidió criar a un niño del clan Fujiwara, y nombrarlo shogun. Pero solo era títere del Clan Hojo, el clan de la esposa de Yoritomo. El Clan Hojo se volvió poderoso en este período y pasaron a controlar la política de Japón. Por este motivo, en 1219, el emperador Go-Toba, buscando el antiguo poder que poseían los emperadores, culpo al clan Hojo de proscriptos para ilegitimarlos. Las tropas imperiales pronto se movilizaron y surgió la Guerra Jokyu (1219-1221), que finalizó en la Tercera Batalla de Uji. El ejército imperial fue vencido, y el emperador exiliado. Y el gobierno por parte de los samuráis se confirmó sobre el país. Japón estaba orgulloso de esto, porque cada vez más sentía admiración por los guerreros que por los intelectuales y las culturas de sus hermanos.

Pronto surgieron conflictos entre los samuráis, aristócratas imperiales, y campesinos por lo que el Clan Hojo dictó el código Goseibai Shikimoku, que sirvió como código legal en el shogunato a su vez que modificó las costumbres miliares con consignas precisas y concisas, a comparación del Confusionismo chino aplicado en la corte. Japón cuando más militarizado se volvió, más testarudo también se volvió. Y más reticente a seguir utilizando los métodos de su hermano, por quién su admiración se iba esfumando.

En la literatura de la época, se puede ver la conflictividad de Japón y el caos en que se veía sumergido.

En el aspecto religioso, hubo una popularización del budismo, y numerosas sectas de el surgieron, la mayoría prohibidas al poco tiempo, y así nació el Budismo Zen, el budismo japonés. La rama más dura y escrita del budismo.

Invasiones mongolas a Japón:

Durante mucho tiempo, Japón se había ensimismado en sí mismo y casi olvidado el mundo exterior, pero pronto tendría que mirar hacia a fuera y enfrenarse al occidente.

En el año 1274, Japón oyó gritos de guerras y tambores a lo lejos y sin esperárselo jamás, Japón fue invadido por los mongoles. Pronto, Japón tuvo que medirse a la altura de Mongol, primo de China, quién era mucho más experto en la guerra que el mismo Japón. Pronto Japón supo que poco podía hacer frente a un sistema de batalla completamente diferente al que conocía y nada podía hacer bajo la lluvia de flechas de los mongoles, y menos ante los cañones de fuego. Cuando se enfrentó a Mongolia, este se presentó y le dijo que no tendría piedad con él, al que llamó gemelo mimado de China, comentario que a Japón nada le gusto, y nunca lo olvidó. Japón, con desesperación, escapó casi arrastrándose ya que tenía varias flechas clavadas. Japón habría seguido invadido de no haber sido por una tormenta que arrasó la flota mongola, quienes volvieron a Corea a reabastecerse.

Cuando se fueron, Japón quedó paranoico y traumado, por lo que ordenó fortificar las costas por si los mongoles volvían. Y si volvieron. En 1281, se dio una segunda invasión. Los samuráis se enfrentaron con balsas a los mongoles para que estos no entraran en tierra, mientras que Japón, impotente y aterrado, corrió a un templo sintoísta para pedir a la diosa Amaterasu que intercediera por ellos.

Y un tifón arrasó con la flota de mongoles, quienes los pocos que quedaron huyeron. Los japoneses celebraron esto y nació la leyenda del Kamikaze (Viento Divino), y Japón se llenó de orgullo, considerándose elegido entre los dioses.

Japón supo entonces dos cosas: la horrible sensación de ser invadido, y que deseaba hacerlo él algún día. Y la mente y corazón de Japón se oscurecieron aún más, y otra parte de su alma se perdió.

Restauración Kenmu:

A principios del siglo XIV, el Clan Hojo estaba en decadencia, y se enfrentaba a una posible restauración imperial por parte del emperador Go-Daigo. Para prevenirlo, los Hojo enviaron un ejército pero el emperador escapo, con las insignias imperiales con él. El emperador busco refugio con los monjes armados, quienes lo recibieron de buen agrado y se prepararon para algún ataque.

Después de intentos fallidos de los Hojo para que el emperador abdicara, decidieron poner a otro emperador pero no pudieron realizar la ceremonia por la falta de las insignias reales.

Kusunoki Masashige, quién sería el modelo para los samuráis en el futuro, decidió luchar por el emperador, y desde un castillo fortificado en una montaña, resistió los ataques del clan Hojo. Finalmente el casillo calló en 1332, y Masashige huyó para pelear más adelante. El emperador fue capturado y llevado a Kioto, cede de los Hojo, y exiliado a la Isla de Oki. Los Hojo intentaron en vano de hacerse del ejercito de Masashige, quién fortificó otro castillo. La persistencia de éste hizo que el emperador volviera. Al enterarse de esto, los Hojo enviaron a uno de sus generales, Ashikaga Takauji a por él. Pero este vio más beneficio en una alianza con el emperador, y traicionó a los Hojo. En 1333, fueron también traicionados por Nitta Yoshisada, quién se unió al emperador, y su ejército se dirigió a Kamakura y vencieron finalmente a los Hojo. Y Japón vio las hojas de los cerezos caer.

Período Muromachi:

Después de haber ayudado al emperador a Go-Daigo a recuperar el trono, Ashikaga esperaba una mayor recompensa de la que sintió recibida, y, aprovechando el descontento de los samuráis con respecto al nuevo gobierno, decidió rebelarse.

El clan Ashikaga descendía del clan Minamoto, por lo que se sentía con derecho al poder. Por esto, el emperador rápidamente movilizó un ejército en contra de Takauji, pero ese salió victorioso en 1336. Desesperado, el emperador mandó a Masashige a enfrentarse a las tropas de Takauji, pero otra vez este salió victorioso. Tras esto, Masashige cometió Seppuku. En ese momento Takauji nombró emperador a su hijo y el emperador Go-Daigo escapó al sur. De a partir de allí, comenzaron a existir dos cortes, la Corte del Sur y la Corte del Norte. La corte del sur del emperador, y la corte del norte del shogunato Ashikaga. No fue sino hasta 1392, que, gracias a las habilidades diplomáticas de Ashikaga Yoshimitsu que ambos linajes se reconciliaron y la corte del sur dejó de existir.

Esta división en Japón hizo que se perdiera el poder efectivo sobre la política. El shogunato Ashikaga se irguió como el gobierno central, pero era débil a comparación del shogunato Kamakura. Esto hizo que los protectores provisionales ya no fueran simples oficiales, ya que habían organizado a samuráis locales y a ejércitos basados en las ideas de señor y vasallo, volviéndose señores feudales de mando independiente sobre respectivos lugares. A esta clase se las llamó Daimyo (Grandes Apellidos).

Período Sengoku:

Este período, que significa literalmente la era de los estados combatientes, terminaron de sellar la mentalidad y crecimiento de Japón para siempre.

El conflicto se originó cuando una controversia sobre quien debía ser investido con el título de shogun, luego del retiro del, hasta ese entonces, shogun Ashikaga Yoshimasa. En 1464, Yoshimasa no tenía herederos. Él persuadió a su hermano menor, Ashikaga Yoshimi, a abandonar la vida de monje, y así fue como Yoshimi fue nombrado heredero de su hermano. En 1465, el insospechado nacimiento de un hijo de Yoshimasa puso los planes previos en duda. El pequeño, Yoshihisa, causó fricción entre los dos hermanos. Yamana tomó esto como una oportunidad para oponerse a Hosokawa, además de apoyar al niño como heredero al shogunato. Hosokawa, que siempre había trabajado cercanamente con Yoshimi, apoyó a éste como sucesor de Ashikaga Yoshimasa. La guerra estalló en la ciudad de Heian-kyō. Esto fue considerado por el shogun Ashikaga como un acto de rebelión, y así fue que los Ashikaga y sus simpatizantes fueron forzados a combatir éste levantamiento. Los Ashikaga intentaron prevenir el rebrote de guerra sobre el siguiente heredero, pero la situación escaló en una guerra que designaría al líder de la facción victoriosa como el próximo shogun. Para 1467, la incertidumbre había causado división entre los clanes guerreros; y la disputa sucesoria sirvió de pretexto a lo que sería una lucha sin cuartel por la supremacía militar. Al final no hubo un claro vencedor. El complejo entramado de facciones hizo que simplemente pelearan entre ellos mismos hasta el agotamiento. Este período tuvo guerras internas, como la Guerra Onin. Y también tuvo otras cuestiones que encolerizaron a Japón las cuales fueron: En 1510 acaeció en Corea un incidente que marcó para Japón el comienzo de un nuevo período de aislamiento. Unos japoneses que mercadeaban en los puertos de Pusan, Chefo y Yonfo (puertos coreanos) se rebelaron contra las autoridades locales y hubieron de retirarse a Japón, después de perder a doscientos noventa y cinco de los suyos. Con esto quedaron cortadas las relaciones entre los dos países. En 1512 se registraron en Japón los primeros casos de sífilis, enfermedad que se denominó morbo chino.

Y durante 101 años (1467-1568) Japón lucho. Ya se había acostumbrado un poco desde las últimas guerras, pero en el período Sengoku, Japón supo un verdad que debió no olvidar. Las guerras no son por nobleza, ni por paz, ni por ideales. Son por intereses. Por intereses de los poderosos. Y prono sintió asco. Cuando habían muerto en todas sus guerras. Y cuantos morirían en las guerras venideras. Cuantas personas que tal vez ni sabía porque peleaba, y no saldrían recompensadas. Y Japón vio la verdad frente a sus ojos. Y sintió un profundo dolor. Entre la sangre, los gritos de guerras, y el infinito dolor, Japón solo pudo preguntarse porque. Porque peleaba. Porque el hombre, que tuvo el privilegio de nacer en aquel mundo, con respecto a lo grande del universo, porque se matan entre ellos. No siempre había sido así. Japón lo sabía. Para yo no comprendía otra cosa, y supo que todos estarían atados al Samsara, la rueda del sufrimiento, hasta que el hombre no se diera cuenta de aquello que olvidó.

Y Japón solo lucho sin razones, y con la sangre se mancho las manos y el rostro. Ese era su cruel y triste bautismo. Era un adulto ya, y se lamento del cruel destino de los hombres y de él, que era creado por ellos. Pero Japón olvido esto, y se lleno de odio. Un odio ponzoñoso e iracundo. Y cuando el sol salió otra vez en Japón, el ya no era el mismo. Se había transformado completamente. Y pronto su mundo cambiaría para siempre. Japón se estrellaría con una dura pared que definiría su destino.

Japón y el Occidente:

En esto períodos, Japón intento ocupar su mente en algo además de la guerra, porque sabía lo insano que era, y comenzó a florecer la cultura. Hubo transformaciones en la arquitectura, la pintura, el canto y la poesía. Además, ocurrió que, después de siglos China volvió, tímidamente a presentarse ante él. Muy diferente era Japón desde aquellos tiempos cuando estaba con su hermano, y toda esa admiración y amor que había sentido por su hermano mayor había casi desaparecido. Japón se molesto por ver a China allí, pero trato de forzarse a sí mismo a intentar quererle otra vez. Nunca lo logró.

El comercio con China se reanudó un poco, y este, en vano, trato de calmar el dolor e ira de su hermano, quién de verdad intento amar a su hermano devuelta, pero cuando más lo intentaba más rabia sentía por él.

Yoshisama promovió el budismo Zen, y nació la ideología de "la belleza de la imperfección," que influenciaron bastante a Japón y pudieron anestesiar un poco sus sentimientos de post-guerra. De allí nació una frase con la que se refirieron a Japón, como "la perversa bestia que solo se deleita con cosas delicadas y tiernas". Y pronto nacieron las expresiones artísticas de la ceremonia de té, y el Ikebana (arreglos florales.)

Pero lo que más cambiaría e impactaría a Japón era otra cosa. La primera vez que el occidente llegó a sus costas.

Cuando Japón vio los barcos, supo que algo extraño pasa. Japón y los suyos fueron a inspeccionar quiénes venían a sus costas y allí fue cuando Japón vio por primera vez al occidente. Y nunca lo olvidaría. Allí, Japón conoció a Portugal y a su hermano España.

Cuando los vio lo supo, y no supo bien qué hacer. Estas dos naciones occidentales le parecían extrañas, aunque estas estuvieran más concentradas en ver impresionados a su alrededor que en él. Cuando Japón se habló, Portugal le habló cordialmente, y España solo miraba a su alrededor. Japón los recibió de manera tibia y les dejó quedarse bajo condiciones y vigilancia, debido a que Japón no era tonto, y deseaba conocer a los occidentales y sus objetivos, además de su lejano mundo. España no tardó en inspeccionar el lugar y hablar con los pueblerinos, mientras que Portugal decidió conocer a Japón. Portugal le trajo a Japón un globo terráqueo, y le preguntó si sabía que la tierra era redonda. Japón obvio que lo sabía. Quién no lo sabía. Portugal se sorprendió, y le dijo que las personas en occidente creían que era plana. Japón allí supo que los occidentales eran prepotentes a la ignorancia. Portugal activamente le habló de su mundo y de sus historias y sus formas políticas, y a pesar de que Japón fingía estar interesado y sorprendido, consideraba a los europeos bárbaros, además de que olían bastante mal. Por otro lado, los europeos consideraban a Japón complejo e intrigante. Japón supo allí que lo que le había dicho su hermano China era cierto, los occidentales eran bastante simples y cortos de mente, pero sentía curiosidad por ellos y los dejó estar en sus tierras un tiempo. Pero todo cambiaría. Pronto Japón y el shogunato comenzaron a ver que estos europeos comenzaban a predicar una religión llamada cristianismo, y que esta religión comenzó a propagarse rápidamente, incluso grandes Daimios se habían convertido. Esto a Japón no le gustó para nada, y por fin supo el objetivo de estos europeos que había llegado a él. Lo que querían era una conquista europea mediante a aquella religión, porque si las personas pensaban como ellos, ya todo estaba servido. Y Japón nunca se dejaría invadir y conquistar por nadie, y menos ideológicamente. Pronto, Japón se enfrentó a Portugal y a su hermano España. Haciéndoles frente, les dijo que se marcharan y que no volvieran jamás. Portugal intentó hablar con él, pero Japón se negó, cortante, diciendo: _**"**_ _ **Watashi wa sudeni gaikoku no shūkyō o ukeirete imasu. Watashi wa mōichido sore o shimasen. Watashi wa shūkyō no baishunpude wa arimasen.**_ _ **"**_ * Finalmente, España, quién era el rey del mundo en eses momentos, acudió en la batalla con su hermano, pero Japón era mejor que los dos juntos. Y Portugal por fin accedió a marcharse, llevándose a su hermano, pero nunca lo olvidaron y Japón tampoco lo olvidó. Japón ordenó que los daimios dejaran el cristianismo y mandó a matar a cualquier jesuita, y a todos los campesinos conversos. Pronto, el cristianismo estuvo prohibido y la entrada de cualquier europeo. Japón comenzó a aislarse paranoicamente.

Pero no era un tonto, supo de todas maneras que debía estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo y lo que planeaban en occidente por lo cual dejó que solo uno se mantuviera en contacto con él. Eligió a Holanda, porque este era conciso y directo, y no importaba bajar línea religiosa, solo importaba comercializar y listo. Por ello, fue con el único occidental con el cual Japón se llevó bien. También, acepto el comercio con su hermano China. Y solo con estos dos Japón tuvo contacto en mucho tiempo.

Período Azuchi-Monoyama:

Internamente, los conflictos feudales continuaron. Pero Japón los veía decisivos para él, y actuó activamente en ellos. Sin importarle la sangre derramada. Sin impórtale el sufrimiento.

Este período se caracteriza por una unificación territorial completa de Japón y las invasiones japonesas a Corea, resaltando tres grandes figuras: Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, y Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Cuando en 1551 el joven Oda Nobunaga heredó el feudo familiar llevó a cabo una serie de afortunadas alianzas, entre las que destaca la sellada con el vecino clan de los Tokugawa, señores de Mikawa. Desde que en 1560 Nobunaga venciera a Imagawa Yoshimoto, señor de Suruga, sus conquistas y victorias se hicieron imparables, lo que le permitió avanzar hacia Kyôto, ciudad a donde entró en 1568, deponiendo al shogun Ashikaga Yoshihide y restaurando a continuación la posición de la Casa Imperial, cuya situación había sido muy precaria. Cinco años después de su entrada en Kyôto, en 1573, Oda Nobunaga ponía fin al Shogunato Ashikaga al deponer a su último shogun, Yoshiaki, y se declaraba dainagon (consejero imperial), abriendo el período de transición Azuchi-Monoyama, que recibe su nombre de los castillos de los grandes señores de la época: Nobunaga (castillo de Azuchi) y Hideyoshi (castillo de Fushimi-Momoyama).

Oda Nobunaga se mostró implacable con sus enemigos, incluidos los templos budistas, que fueron neutralizados a lo largo de la década de 1570. Entre los opositores a Nobunaga se encontraba el clan Takeda, cuya caballería, que gozaba del mayor de los prestigios, sufrió una aplastante derrota en 1575 en la batalla de Nagashino, al ser incapaz de hacer frente a las descargas controladas de los 3000 arcabuceros de Nobunaga, con los que quedarían de relieve las dotes innovadoras de este brillante militar.

Como consecuencia de sus campañas, en unos treinta años, Oda Nobunaga consiguió dominar un tercio de la isla principal de Honshû, incluyendo las provincias más importantes desde el punto de vista económico y político. Los únicos territorios que escapaban a su control eran los dominios de los clanes Môri y Hojo.

Para asegurar la sumisión de todos los señores feudales Oda procedió a tomar una serie de medidas: además de conceder a sus vasallos más fieles las provincias estratégicas más importantes, decidió una reasignación de feudos para separar a todos los señores de sus respectivos dominios tradicionales en los que contaban con vínculos potencialmente peligrosos; emitió el edicto "Único castillo en un distrito", por el que sólo se permitía a cada señor la posesión de un castillo en cada territorio; finalmente, la "Ley de requisición de armas", como su nombre indica, pretendía limitar la capacidad armamentística de sus opositores.

Japón planeaba estar en "buena forma" internamente, expandirse y tener estabilidad y equilibro interno, para así poder mirra lo que ocurría afuera con más tranquilidad.

Oda Nobunaga se mostró muy inclinado a impulsar la economía, para lo cual impuso censos catastrales (sin hacer excepción ni con los nobles ni con los monasterios), estabilizó y saneó la moneda (aunque no llegó a acuñar una nueva moneda única), dictó una serie de reformas liberalizadoras (como la abolición de aduanas y privilegios gremiales para estimular el comercio y la artesanía) y promovió el fomento de los intercambios comerciales interregionales (para lo que, además, se mejoraron las comunicaciones).

Japón en ese entonces, con el comercio china, ya poseía las primeras armas de fuego, y deseaba enormemente una expansión territorial y unificación, paranoico con las historias que llegaban a sus oídos de las grandes naciones.

Por más de pretendía aislarse del mundo, al fin y al cabo, lo que hizo que estuviera más pendiente de él que nunca.

Cuando Japón se hubo unificado enteramente gracias a Hideyoshi, proceso completamente violento, pronto se llenó de ansias de expansión y con una sed tremenda, decidió invadir y conquistar Corea.

Este hecho sorprendió a China y a Corea, y este último no puedo creerlo, ya que había criado a Japón cuando este era muy niño. Pero Japón había se había corrompido y con un sonrisa llena de ambición invadió Corea. La primera vez que la Nación del Sol se arremetió contra sus hermanos. Al principio Japón obtuvo victorias y puedo llegar a conquistar Seúl, pero pronto comenzó a tener unas estrepitosas derrotas. Finalmente, en la batalla de Hansand, Corea y su almirante, Yi-Sun-Sin, derrotaron definitivamente a Japón. Corea le dio una paliza para que no lo olvide. Y Japón se sintió realmente mal. Además, China, molesto por la actitud de su hermano, había mandado tropas a ayudar a Corea, en reprimenda a Japón. Cuando Japón perdió fue regañado por sus hermanos. Corea estaba encolerizado por todas las muertes y todos los estragos que había causado la guerra, pero aun así China decidió perdonar a Japón por considerar todo aquello un capricho pasajero. Japón realmente se arrepintió, viviendo en carne propia la crueldad de aquello, pero pronto sintió una profunda vergüenza por ser perdonado. Era algo que no encajaba con su código moral, y pronto, decidió invadir corea una vez más, en 1596 y comenzó su expedición en 1597, pero Corea no le dejaría y nuevamente Japón fue vencido, quién regresó y no volvió a hacerlo. Pero aquel deseo nacido de la vergüenza perduró en él. Así fue como las tropas japoneses se retiraron de Corea, poniendo así fin al sufrimiento y grandes penalidades que estas guerras trajeron a los tres países implicados.

En 1598 moría Toyotomi Hideyoshi, dejando el poder a su hijo Hideyori, niño de corta edad, cuya tutoría se encomendó a Tokugawa Ieyasu, que estaba al frente del Consejo de los Cinco Ancianos. Esta circunstancia no impidió que se desatara una encarnizada lucha por el poder que enfrentó al bando del este de Tokugawa contra el bando del oeste, partidario de Toyotomi. La guerra civil quedó zanjada el 21 de octubre de 1600 en la batalla de Sekigahara, una de las más devastantes batallas del siglo. El resultado de la batalla, que comenzó al despuntar el día envuelta en una espesa niebla que impidió el uso de la artillería Tokugawa, no quedó claro hasta que el daimyô Kobayakawa Hideaki se pasó al bando de Ieyasu. Con esta victoria decisiva, Tokugawa no tuvo grandes problemas para forzar su nombramiento como nuevo Shogun por el emperador Goyôzei en 1603 y aplastar al resto de opositores. Nada logró la rebelión de Toyotomi Hideyori en 1614, acantonado en el castillo de Osaka. La revuelta acabaría un año después, tras la batalla de Tennoji, y supondría el verdadero comienzo del Shogunato Tokugawa.

Finalmente, Japón se alzó poderoso y afirmado, a costo de miles de vidas inocentes y sangre derramada. Las naciones se alzan por matanzas y exterminios, por dominaciones y sangre, una vez se dijo. Y era cierto.

Período Edo, Sakoku el aislamiento de Japón:

Este período abarco el año 1603 hasta 1867, teniendo como eje al shogunato de Tokugawa, el tercer y último shogunato de la historia de Japón.

Ieyasu fue nombrado por el emperador Go-Yozei shogun, y luego abdico para beneficiar a su hijo. Pronto surgió el problema de Toyotomi Hideyori, hijo de Hideyoshi, ya que algunos partidarios aseguraban que era el legítimo sucesor del gobierno y muchos samuráis y rōnin (samuráis desertores) se aliaron con él con la finalidad de combatir al shogunato. Por esto se dio el Asedio a Osaka. Hubo un segundo asedio a Osaka en invierno, y un tercero en verano, ya que las fuerzas de Hideyori se negaban a salir. Pero todo esto no tiene real importancia en la historia que estaba por desarrollarse.

La unificación que se dio durante el período Azuchi-Monoyama, hizo que Japón tuviera se volviera más pacífico y se desarrollaran nuevas estructuras sociales: la clase gobernante samurái, los agricultores y los ciudadanos (artesanos, mercaderes, comerciantes), y pronto la producción de oro y plata hizo que la vida en las clases sociales urbanas se volvieran más "estables" y cada población desarrollara habilidades vocacionales propias. La clase samurái se organizo y desarrollo un sistema administrativo y legal eficiente, y se avanzó en los campos de erudición. En el siglo XVII, la producción de arroz se había duplicado y el cultivo de cosechas se esparció en el mercado. El desarrollo industrial se alzó a un nivel prospero en las ciudades y pronto el poder adquisitivo de los comerciantes supero al de los samuráis.

-Del Sakoku: por otra parte, Japón comenzó un aislamiento estricto por su aversión a los occidentales y porque no quería responder a los intereses de nadie que no fueron los propios. El cristianismo terminó por desaparecer en Japón y la entrada de extranjeros estaba penada con la muerte. Solo con su hermano China y Holanda mantenían contacto. Japón pidió a su hermano le que contara cosas de los occidentales, y China le dijo que era brutos, bárbaros e incultos, y que solo a uno llegó a amar, un llamado Da Quin (Imperio Romano). Japón creyó en sus palabras, pero una noche, cuando descansaba junto a su hermano, la luz de la luna hizo brillar un cabello de China. Con cuidado, Japón tomo el cabello y con horror, vio que era un cabello rubio. Y lo supo. Su hermano había tenido contacto íntimo con alguno de los occidentales y ahora una parte de él tenía sangre occidental. Pronto, Japón comenzó en silencio a desanudar las prendas de su hermano, y con pesar confirmó sus sospechas. Su hermano era un hombre. Japón se sintió traicionado por su hermano y le reprendió por su cabello dorado. China no comprendió la actitud de Japón, y no le dio importancia. Pero Japón, junto con todos sus rencores acumulados, termino por odiar a su hermano para siempre. El amor se transformó por fin en recelo. Y jamás volvió a ser el mismo. De repente, Japón se juró algún día subyugar a su hermano, solo por un dolor propio.

El shogunato de Tokugawa estableció un estricto sistema de clases, mientras gobernaba directamente de la ciudad Edo (actual Tokio) siendo cede militar y política, mientras que los daimios gobernaban sus feudos. Al terminar los períodos de guerra, muchos samuráis debieron convertirse en campesinos o vasallos de los daimios. Los campesinos estaban obligados a vivir en los campos o cerca de los daimios mientras que los samuráis, los comerciantes, artesanos, y mercaderes en las ciudades. La corte imperial vivía privilegiadamente y los daimios debían pagar doble impuesto por sus ambas residencias, en los feudos y en las ciudades.

Pronto Japón comenzó a tomar tímidamente, las técnicas occidentales que Holanda le traía. Y pronto la medicina, geografía, astronomía, arte, ciencias naturales, idioma, física, y mecánica occidental llegaron a Japón. En 1720, Japón permitió la entrada de libros occidentales y se permitió su traducción, luego de mucha insistencia de Holanda. El doctor Philip Franz von Siebold, con la autorización del shogunato, dio clases de medicina en Japón, siendo el primero.

Holanda se había vuelto un gran consejero y amigo para Japón, quién le aconsejaba y contaba lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior. Sin embargo, Japón no siempre deseaba escuchar a Holanda, quién siempre le insinuaba su apertura al mundo.

Japón siempre lo vio como amigo pero Holanda pudo, el algún momento, llegar a sentir algo más por él, y por eso le agradaba la idea de matrimonios mixtos, aunque esto estuviera prohibido por Japón. Aun así, Japón apreciaba la compañía de Holanda, con quién hablaba de muchas cosas. Incluso Holanda una vez le preguntó si había llagado a enamorase de alguien alguna vez, a lo que Japón sin mirarle, le dijo: _**"Watashi wa tada ichido koi ni ochimashita. Ichidodake. Kamisama, sore wa iyana kotodeshita."**_ *

Holanda no respondió.

Ideológicamente, se dio la popularización del neoconfucionismo, y aparecieron los pensamientos racionalistas y humanistas. Estas expresiones hicieron que los samuráis mostraran interés por la historia japonesa, el cultivo de las artes, y nació el bushido, el camino del guerrero.

Como consecuencias de estas nuevas expresiones, floreció la cultura Genroku. Cultura del entretenimiento de las clases medias, en donde floreció el teatro japonés y las geishas femeninas. Originalmente, las geishas habían surgido en el siglo XIII, y era todos hombres. Era común, y más común la homosexualidad, que se consideraba un acto de virilidad. Más de una vez Japón de disfrazó de Geisha para asesinar a algún que otro señor que le fuera encomendado. Pero en esta época, las geishas pasaron a ser mujeres.

Rompimiento del Aislamiento de Japón:

Pronto comenzaron a surgir grupos intelectuales y a protestar sobre las políticas del shogunato sobre el aislamiento ya que conocían sus consecuencias. Además numerosas hambrunas comenzaron a surgir, sumado a la erupción del monte Fuji, entre otras cuestiones viales, hicieron que la estabilidad de Japón comenzara quebrarse.

Oshio Hechachiro, un samurái, suplicó al shogunato que se alimentara a las personas hambrientas. Tras la negación, organizó un levantamiento de intelectuales, plebeyos y campesinos en contra de del indiferente shogunato, conocido esto como la revuelta de 1837. Las tropas del gobierno sofocaron la rebelión, y Japón comenzó a atisbar su cruel destino.

Paralelamente, las naciones occidentales comenzaban a presionarlo aun más. En 1804, Japón conoció al imponente Imperio Ruso, con su mirada ladina, y, desconociendo al peligroso ruso, se negó a negociar con él su apertura. Japón se resistía, a pesar de Holanda.

En 1808, conoció a Inglaterra, de quién había oído bastante, era aquel que molestaba a su hermano. Inglaterra intentó que se abriera, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Pronto, cuanto más lo presionaban más se negaba a siquiera salir.

En 1837, barcos estadounidenses se acercaron a sus costas, y lleno de pánico, Japón ordenó undir los barcos a cañonazos.

Siguió siendo presionado por barcos balleneros ingleses y estadounidenses, pero seguía negándose a siquiera pensarlo.

Y finalmente supo que su destino estaba sellado, cuando supo de la derrota de su hermano en las Guerras del Opio. Supo que estaba condenado. Cuando Holanda se marchó, Japón no sabía que desde ese momento su vida cambiaría para la posteridad. Y finalmente sucedió.

En una mañana de 1953, Japón visualizó a los que llamó los Barcos Negros. Y finalmente conoció a Estados Unidos. Cuando éste desembarcó, llevaba una estúpida y forzada sonrisa que a Japón lo inquietaba. Sin decirle nada, le extendió una carta, y al leerla, Japón sintió que cada hueso de su cuerpo se rompía. Si no se abría, Edo sería asediado, y sufriría una inminente invasión y una matanza de primera base. Cuando Japón alzó la vista, aquella joven nación con rostro infantil seguía sonriendo como nada. _**"Was it clear to you?"***_ Le dijo finalmente, y Japón se sintió acorralado, sin salida, y vencido. Que fácil le había sido para aquella nación. Aquella que, especialmente a él, le cambiaría todo. Japón le detestó enormemente desde ese momento. Y sin más, con toda la resignación del mundo, Japón tuvo que ceder. Y así fue como Japón fue lanzado de frente contra el mundo.

Desde ese momento, hubo desestabilidad en el shogunato y en Japón mismo. Pronto levantamientos en contra de la invasión extranjera surgieron. Y fuerte fue el impacto que tuvo Japón, cuando la modernización se topo con lo antiguo. Tan fuerte fue el cambio, que grandes fueron los conflictos que sufrió a continuación de ello.

Apenas se hubo abierto, aquella joven nación llamada Estados Unidos lo llevó frente a Inglaterra, que al parecer era la gran cabeza de todo en ese momento. Inglaterra se acercó a él complacido, y le dijo que no le guarde rencor, que solo quería que desde ese momento fueran amigos. Pero Japón escuchó debajo de esas cordiales palabras, y supo que si no lo hacía sufriría las consecuencias. Y las sufrió. Japón cuestionó a Inglaterra, y dijo que se entregaría si le decía que era de su hermano. Desde que China había perdido las Guerras del Opio no lo había vuelto a ver ni escuchado nada, y bien sabía que Inglaterra lo tenía. La pregunta le incomodó, como supuso Japón.

Apenas se hubo abierto, la desestabilidad estalló. Japón desde el comenzó se resistió bastante a consentir a los extranjeros, y solo aceptó poseer una relación comercial, pero se negó a dejarlos entrar a sus tierras, cosa que les disgustó, pero luego lo harían. En 1859, los puertos de Japón se abrieron. Cada vez más, un sentimiento anti-extranjero se profesó en Japón, y más desestabilizante se volvió la situación. Como Japón se mostraba todavía reticente a aquellas tres naciones que se habían instalado en su casa, pronto recibió el mensaje. Francia bombardeó con sus barcos Shimonoseki, Inglaterra bombardeó Kagoshima. El medio era el mensaje. Y Japón se llenó de desesperación y miedo. Pronto se dio la Rebelión de Mito, utilizando el lema anti-extranjeros "Reverencia al Emperador, expulsar a los bárbaros". Y más conflictos internos se dieron. Japón estaba en una situación crítica, la cual no sabía cómo se desenlazaría, pero deseaba que los extranjeros le dejaran en paz. Nunca sucedería. Pronto, Japón vio a Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos armados caminar hacia él, y Estados Unidos, ahora sin su sonrisa, le dijo que ellos calmarían las cosas internamente, y sin permiso, entraron en Japón. Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos reprimieron y masacraron a los disidentes. Japón vio la sangre de los suyos derramada, y se sintió lleno de enojo angustia, y tristeza. Finalmente se rindió, era inevitable. Era inevitable para aquel proceso, y por fin bajó la cabeza a los occidentales, había perdido. Le habían ganado.

Pero el era un guerrero, no debía olvidarlo, y lucharía.

-Guerra Boshin: esta fue una guerra civil ocasionada por muchas cuestiones. El terrible choque cultual que había ocurrido mantuvo inquietos a los samuráis; el nuevo enfrentamiento entre una restauración imperial y el decadente shogunato por el control de Japón se hacía presente, y la tercera, todo era armado por los occidentales. Francia e Inglaterra utilizaron como escusa sus típicas rivalidades y comenzaron a financiar a los diferentes bandos, todo con el real objetivo de debilitar a Japón, y que este les necesitara. Finalmente Japón lloró de indignación. Cruel y malvada fue la guerra, que dejó a Japón cansado y roto emocionalmente. Obligado a ver, obligado a aceptarlo. Y fue particular, porque una parte de él fue asesinada en aquella guerra. Con el desenlace de la guerra, el shogunato calló y se alzó la restauración imperial, convenientemente para los occidentales, y una parte de él murió para siempre. Una parte que añoraría, pero que nunca podría traerla devuelta.

-Era Meiji:

Ahora Japón estaba más que desmoralizado. De repente vio a Holanda, quién le dirigió una mirada triste y reprochante. Le había advertido. Y tampoco la situación fue la misma con Holanda. Con quién Japón pasó mucho tiempo fue con Inglaterra, quién estaba entusiasmado en explicarle lo que debía, hacer tratados con él, y lanzarlo al juego. Pronto, Japón comenzó un acelerado período de modernización: se tendieron cables telegráficos en las principales ciudades y se construyeron vías de ferrocarril, astilleros, fábricas de municiones, así como plantas textiles. Todas esas medidas modernizadoras a la postre llevaron al país a convertirse en el primer país asiático industrializado. Tuvo que acostumbrarse forzosamente a las costumbres occidentales e incluso adoptar su calendario. El calendario que utilizaba Japón antes de la llegada occidental era el Calendario Lunar. Por mucho tiempo estuvo en silencio, porque todavía el proceso le parecía doloroso en todo sentido y una tristeza desgarrante le azotaba.

En este período, se fortaleció la identidad nacional, jurando alrededor del emperador, a quién Japón veía casi como un desconocido.

-Rebelión Satsuma: esta fue, la última gran rebelión de Japón. La última vez que un samurái blandió una katana, y la última vez que Japón derramó una lágrima por ellos. Porque él ya había dejado de serlo. La rebelión, encabezada por Saigô Takamori (considerado el último samurái auténtico), no quería ser realmente una guerra contra el gobierno, si no hacer reflexionar a este sobre la política que estaba llevando a cabo. Las fuerzas de Saigô Takamori, formadas básicamente por samuráis de la zona de Kagoshima y Kumamoto, fueron aplastadas por las tropas conscriptas del nuevo ejército japonés, en buena parte porque estas fueron erróneamente consideradas como de baja calidad y poco combativas por las fuerzas samurái. La guerra duró unos ocho meses y fue muy sangrienta, con miles de muertos en cada bando, y no acabó hasta la total extinción de las fuerzas rebeldes, que murieron hasta el último hombre (literalmente) en una carga suicida final, katana en mano, contra las ametralladoras del ejército imperial. Japón los vio morir uno por uno, y deseó morir también pero no lo haría. El occidentalismo había matado su vieja cultura. De repente, un odio surgió de él. Cerro lo ojos y se dijo que si tanto querían de él, él sería. Y él se alzaría más grande que ellos aun. No perdonaría ninguna vida, y todos se arrepentirían de lo que le hicieron. Y abrió los ojos la nación del sol naciente. No, el Imperio del Sol

Y siempre le temerían. El era un príncipe, después de todo.

El Imperio del Japón, Expansionismo:

Ahora que había finalmente aceptado modernizarse y adaptarse a las reglas del mundo occidental, había dejado de lado muchas cosas, y había comenzado a asimilar otras. Pronto formó un gobierno representativo, estableciendo de un sistema constitucional a semejanza del sistema inglés, ya que su consejero personal durante su transición, Inglaterra deseaba tener a Japón cerca porque sabía que era fuerte y rápido, pronto se convertiría en potencia y no dejaría que no fuera de sus aliados, así además Inglaterra disfrutaría de aprovechar las ventajas de tenerlo como aliado, que de ello se trataba todo. Japón lo sabía.

Japón había dejado que se consuma lo poco que le quedaba de alma para así, no tener nada que le estorbara en sus nuevos planes. Aún así, Japón no dejó que todo se occidentalizara. Cuando se propuso reemplazar el alfabeto de kanjis por el alfabeto latino, Japón lo prohibió. No dejaría que todo lo que era él fuera borrado por los irrespetuosos deseos de la cultura occidental. Japón era inteligente y hábil, y sabía que le iría bien en el juego, a pesar de ser nuevo. Y se haría notar. La personalidad de Japón se volvió más oscura y perversa de lo que había sido jamás, porque en el occidentalismo todo ello se agrava. Y pronto, sus antiguos caprichos de conquista se convirtieron en deseosos reales, y pronto miró a sus hermanos con ojos peligrosos.

-Primer Guerra Sino-Japonesa:

Japón rápidamente se industrializó y modernizó como ningún otro país de Asia, y pronto, al ver que los europeos tenían una red de colonias alrededor del mundo y las principales disputas eran por ellas, (ya que los países poderosos generaban sus industrias de las colonias), Japón supo que debía hacer lo mismo para no quedarse atrás.

Su mirada no tardó ni un segundo en mirar a Corea. Corea había sido un sueño para él desde hacía mucho, y tenía infinitos recursos que a Japón le hacía sonrojar con tan solo pensarlos. Pero tenía sus problemas: sabía bien que muchas otras potencias deseaban a Corea también, y además, éste era un estado vasallo de China. China, ese era el principal problema. Y Japón vio a su hermano. Contra él sería el principal problema. Japón esperaba conquistar Corea o que se independizara bajo los intereses japoneses, pero China, quién en su precaria situación, custodiaba a Corea recelosamente. Y allí radicó el conflicto. Pronto, China también supo de los deseos de su querido hermanito, y, aunque con pesar, fue incitado a entrenarse a él. China no gustaba de hacerlo pero no sabía que Japón sí. Japón siempre había querido medirse con respecto a China toda su vida y ahora podría hacerlo.

Provocaciones fueron y vinieron de parte de los dos países, con avalos de diferentes terceros, como el asesinato de un funcionario coreano pro-japonés en Shanghái, y así la cosa era un vaivén de provocaciones que tenían solo un objetivo, pero China no conocía a su hermano. Lo desconocía, y no creía que este realmente haría lo que haría. En 1894, la armada japonesa hundió un buque chino, estallando finalmente la guerra, para tristeza de China y emoción de Japón. Japón fue implacable. Violento y agresivo. China no lo vio venir, pero a pesar de ser su hermano lucho como pudo. Pero China estaba en mal estado por los tratos y situaciones que había vivido en el siglo, y Japón, más nuevo que nunca. Él estaba emocionado por enfrentarse por primera vez a su hermano, a quien había admirado, amado, y finalmente, nada.

Japón sin piedad bañó de sangre la tierra china y coreana, y siguió en la rueda del sufrimiento.

China sufrió una serie ininterrumpida de derrotas: Pingrang y Mar Amarillo (septiembre de 1894), Lushun (noviembre de 1894), Weihaiwei (febrero de 1895). En marzo de 1895, las fuerzas japonesas ya amenazaban la capital china, Pekín, y al mes siguiente el Gobierno chino tuvo que solicitar la paz, que incluía términos humillantes para el imperio.

China lloró por la situación pero Japón sonrió por si mismo. Lo había hecho, había derrotado al más grande de los orientales, y de repente ya no le parecía grande. Él era el imperio, él era el más poderoso. Y la poca admiración que tenía aun por su hermano se esfumó para siempre después de la derrota.

China, humillado e impotente, tuvo que cederle a su hermano a Corea, quién pasó a la influencia de Japón, y a Taiwán, su pequeña hermana. Además, tuvo que pagar una indemnización de guerra a Japón, quién disfrutaba de la situación. Japón creyó que China le odiaría, porque él lo haría, pero China creía que todo aquello era forzoso y era por culpa de la influencia de los occidentales, creyendo realmente que Japón no quería nada de lo que había pasado. Estaba equivocado. Y China perdono a su hermano. Aun le amaba.

China, finalmente, se vio obligado a conceder privilegios comerciales al vencedor en sus puertos. Pero Rusia que tenía sus propios designios sobre China, consiguió pocos meses después que Francia, y en ese entonces el joven Alemania presionen y protesten para que Japón, a regañadientes, ya que nada podía hacer todavía contra las grandes potencias europeas, abandone la península de Liaotung Manchuria y port-Arthur devuelta a China, debido a que no podían dejar que Japón se volviera tan poderoso. Por la indemnización adicional por parte de China se encendió la chispa de las fricciones entre rusos y japoneses en torno a Corea y Manchuria.

Y pronto, Japón demostraría que podría incluso contra el occidente.

-Guerra Ruso-Japonesa:

La situación no se había calmado. Los intereses comerciales de los occidentales seguían acechando el Extremo Oriente y Japón no deseaba perder influencia en aquellas zonas, esforzándose en perfilarse como única gran potencia en Asia.

Pero Rusia deseaba enormemente todas aquellas zonas y el hecho de que Japón se hubiera quedado con la influencia sobre Corea y ampliado sus dominios no le agradó nada. Secretamente, Rusia convenció a China de dejarle poseer bases militares en Manchuria y el norte de China, para imponer su influencia. China, quién creí que si Japón perdía una guerra contra Rusia iría a sus brazos en busca de consuelo, además de por una pequeña venganza, permitió a Rusia hacer su cometido. Esto hizo que los intereses de Japón se vieran peligrados ante los intereses rusos y Japón se preocupó bastante. Por otra parte, Japón trataba a Corea con cordialidad y amabilidad, pero éste sabía de la su verdadera naturaleza, y también hizo un trato con Rusia creyendo desafiar a Japón. Eso fue un grave error. Inglaterra por su parte, vio peligrados sus intereses, planes y posesiones en aquel lugar con la presencia de Rusia, y no tardó en aliarse con Japón. Así nació la Alianza Anglo-Japonesa de 1902. Inglaterra podía molestar y meterse en donde quisiera, pero esta vez a Japón no le molestó.

Finalmente, en una noche de febrero de 1904, sin declaración de guerra si quiera, Japón atacó por sorpresa a los rusos en Manchuria, y comenzó el conflicto.

Rusia era temido por todos, pero Japón no se amilanó. Y lucho contra Rusia, en el mar y en la nieve. Como siempre, vidas inocentes fueron perdidas sin que a nadie le importara.

Sin saberlo, Japón influiría en Rusia más de que lo que se imaginaba. Y sin que nadie se lo esperara, en 1905, Japón venció a Rusia. Ni Rusia lo creía, nadie lo creía.

Japón, el primer oriental en vencer a un occidental, inspiró y sorprendió a todo el mundo. Y él se alzó en gloria. Él era la potencia de Asia, nadie le pasaría por encima. Y su propio hermano China le miró con envidia y temor. Pero Corea no pudo estar más triste. En 1905, Corea pasó a ser de Japón, y pronto mostró su verdadero ser.

Al perder Rusia, éste quedo indignado y herido. Volvió a su hogar, en donde no hizo callar su voz, y se dio en Rusia la Revolución de 1905.

A pesar de haber ganado, Japón estaba completamente agotado por los gastos de guerra, y Japón no obtuvo indemnización, por lo que poca fue su felicidad luego.

Primera Guerra Mundial:

Por un tiempo, Japón estuvo en quietud. Comenzó un nuevo comienzo, el período Taisho, con un emperador impotente e ineficiente que le hacía molestar bastante. Sus deseos de expansión no estaban ni cerca de calmarse, y seguía mirando a China un fuerte deseo y rencor. Aun así, sabía bien que tendría tiempo, ya que había oído sobre la contienda que estaba por darse. Un contienda que fue la razón de todas las demás contiendas a finales del siglo XIX. Japón sabía que se involucraría. El deseaba territorios que estaban en posesión del joven Alemania, y los quería en verdad.

Cuando el conflicto estalló en 1914, viendo que Alemania estaba ocupado en Europa, rápidamente ocupó los territorios arrendados por Alemania en la provincia de Shandong en China, así como las Islas Marianas, las Carolinas y las Islas Marshall en el Pacífico. Japón entró en la guerra a pesar del llanto de los jóvenes quienes no querían morir por los intereses de otros. Pero Japón, quién solo representaba estos intereses, los quitó de sus hogares y los llevó a la guerra. Así son las guerras.

Pronto, no tardó en acechar a China, en donde le intentó obligar a firmar las Veintiuna Exigencias, en donde China pasaba a ser reducido a un protectorado japonés, pero éste se negó hasta el final, y pronto un fuerte sentimiento anti-japonés comenzó a darse en China.

Japón había entrado en la guerra sin impórtale nada de lo que pasara Alemania y los demás realmente, entró por sus intereses, como todos. Al ver que todos se centraban en Europa, no tardó en tomar posesión de las colonias desprotegidas del joven Alemania, porque su deseo seguía siendo expandirse. Redujo a su hermano a una condición como de puta, y no le importaba. Solo quería defender sus interese en Asia Oriental. Cuando se le pidió que mandara tropas a Europa, se mostró reticente, y muy poco fue lo que envió. Lo que pasara en Europa no le importaba. Ningún sentimiento ni nada lo ataban a los occidentales. Así como ellos con él. Cuando Alemania supo que Japón le había robado sus posesiones, mandó submarinos a pelear. Y Japón también lo ordeno.

Cuando en 1917 Estados Unidos entró en la guerra, de cierta manera quedaron aliados. Pero Japón le detestaba desde el día en que lo conoció. Desde el día en que lo sacó de su mundo y lo obligó a vivir aquella realidad. Además, ambos querían tener dominio sobre el pacífico, y comenzarían a tener tensiones en el futuro. Toda la satisfacción de Japón se esfumó al terminar la guerra. A pesar de estar en el bando ganador todo fue para atrás para él. Los occidentales, se vieron muy disgustados con todo lo que Japón había obtenido, y por celos, envidia y miedo de su poderío, le obligaron a cedérselos. Japón cada vez estaba más arto de ellos. En el Tratado de Versalles, a pesar de habérsele otorgado un puesto permanente en la Sociedad de Naciones, quedó disgustado. Entró en la guerra, no porque le preocupara lo que sucedía en Europa, sino para favorecer sus intereses. Sin embargo, fue precisamente la vuelta a la normalidad, con el establecimiento de la paz, la que le hizo ver que si pretendía seguir adelante con sus planes no podía apoyarse en los países que antes habían sido sus aliados, sino acercarse a aquellos que estaban molestos, como él, por las nuevas condiciones impuestas: Alemania e Italia, y fue allí, en donde comenzó a acercarse a ellos en sentimiento. Hasta sintió lástima por el joven alemán, y supo que en el futuro sus destinos se cruzarían.

Pronto, vio a Inglaterra y USA como los había visto en un principio, enemigos.

Preludio a la Segunda Guerra Mundial:

Después de la Gran Guerra, Japón no pudo quedar más disgustado. Sus deseos imperialistas no solamente seguían sino que estaba frustrado. Esto, sumado a otras cuestiones, haría decisivo del destino que enfrentaría Japón.

En la década de los años 20 hubo fuertes cambios políticos, que conllevaron a que las masas y los estudiantes se volvieran políticamente activos. En 1925, se estableció por primera vez el sufragio universal para los varones.

Sin embargo, las cosas se complicarían y escurecerían para Japón a partir de aquellos tiempos. En 1923 ocurrió el Terremoto Kanto, el más fuerte de la historia hasta el momento. Japón quedó asustado y dolido, en el terremoto ocurrieron 110000 de muertes. Tiempo después del terremoto ocurrieron actos de violencia contra activistas políticos, coreanos, y chinos, y pronto Japón comenzaría a callar aquellas voces que no quería escuchar, en su estado de temor y conmoción. Tiempos oscuros acechaban Japón.

Cuando en 1926 subió al trono el emperador Hirohito, Japón, en contraste con su anterior emperador, no pudo evitar verlo como un dios. Desde hacía tiempo que los reyes y emperadores solo era figuras ornamentales nacionales, pero no Hirohito para él.

Su idolatría fue tal que en Japón se lo adoraba como si de un dios en la tierra se tratase. Y Japón lo amo, le veneró, como a ningún otro.

Debido a que Japón era toda una competencia para ellos, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra obligaron a Japón a limitar en número sus fuerzas navales en comparación con ellos, cosa que le molestó bastante. Pronto, Japón se sintió ofendido cuando Estados Unidos e Inglaterra comenzaron a ocupar en su zona de influencia, y Japón lo vio como una total falta de respeto, sumado a su antiguo descontento cuando Estados Unidos no accedió a cederle nada como recompensa después de la guerra Ruso-Japonesa. Japón comenzaba a molestarse y distanciarse de ellos bastante. Les pareció intolerantes, entrometidos y falsos. Sobre todo falsos, porque no eran diferentes. Pero su problema era por sobretodo con Estados Unidos, ya que pronto comenzaban a tener roces y tensiones por el domino del pacífico.

Estando Japón tan limitado, comenzó a buscar alguna zona en donde extraer las materias primas para su economía y no tardó en saber que era lo que él quería. Un sueño frustrado. China. En 1931, Japón, satisfaciendo sus deseos imperialistas, su rencor hacia su hermano y su necesidad, decidió invadirlo.

China lo se lo esperaba. Cuando vio a Japón cerca de él, pensó que venía a verle. A hablarle. Japón lo miraba con su mirada vacía, sin alma. China se lamento por el destino de ambos, y no adivinó las intenciones de su hermano, que se aproximó demasiado a él. Tanto, que Japón pudo oler su fragancia. China le dio la espalda en su lamento. Y sin que se lo esperara jamás, de repente, un dolor punzante le hizo gritar. Japón había sacado su katana y cortado a su hermano. Lo había traicionado definitivamente. China gritó de dolor y miró a su hermano, tan frío como siempre. Un dolor infinito recorrió a China y lloro, había amado y perdonado a su hermano. Pero de repente, vio la verdad. Por primera vez la supo. Y nunca más volvió a amar a su hermano. Todo se había roto.

En 1937, sin la autorización de sus superiores, Japón invadió Manchuria.

Segunda Guerra Sino-Japonesa y Segunda Guerra Mundial:

China se defendería, como pudiera, y después del Incidente del Puente Marco Polo, comenzó la guerra. Japón pronto atacó y conquistó las ciudades costeras, implacable, y pronto tomó Nankín. Cuando la ciudad se rindió, Japón realizó actos de extrema maldad. Masacrando ciudadanos, secuestrando a las mujeres y dándoselas a los soldados, nada nuevo en realidad, pero fue acompañado de algo muy personal.

Esto fue conocido como la Matanza de Nankín. Japón hizo lo mismo contra Corea, a quién obligó a ver cuando tomaba a las muchachas para sus soldados.

Si de algo se sabe de la guerra es que todos mueren, y las mujeres la pasan aun peor. Pero en la guerra sino-japonesa esto se vio exacerbado.

Japón estableció un gobierno títere en lo que llamó Manchukuo (Manchuria), bajo el emperador chino Pu-Yi, a quién China no reconocía como su jefe.

Japón obtuvo muchas victorias iniciales hasta 1938, en donde la guerra se encontraba en muerto, hasta que Japón entró en otra guerra más.

-La guerra del pacífico:

sus relaciones con el occidente de deterioraron, enfriaron y rompieron con respecto a su postura política de totalitarismo y ultra-nacionalista. Sumado a sus deseos de poseer el control del pacifico, sus acciones en China, y su creciente poderío que no convenía a occidente, pronto los occidentales se alejaron de él.

El que más miraba con recelo a Japón era Estados Unidos, porque él también quería el dominio del pacífico y Japón, junto a Alemania, eran una amenaza para él, ya que era potencias imparables, y eso no le justaba a Estados Unidos.

Cuando comenzó la guerra en Europa, Japón sentía admiración por Alemania, quién ya no era el jovencito que recordaba. Cuando Alemania le propuso aliarse con él e Italia, Japón aceptó. Alemania era como él en cierto punto. Trabajador, directo, eficiente, y ambos poseían posturas políticas muy similares. Japón lo consideró como un verdadero compañero. No así por Italia, de quién desconfiaba muchísimo, pero el alemán parecía apreciarle bastante, por lo que Japón no dijo nada al respecto.

Cuando las Potencias del Eje se mostraron al mundo, los demás no pudieron sino encolerizarse. Con esto, Estados Unidos no tardó en entrar en pánico ya que deseaba entrar a la guerra a toda costa, pero no sabía cómo, hasta que obtuvo su respuesta en Japón. Japón invadió Indochina, y esto alertó a Francia Inglaterra y Holanda. Holanda, aquel que había sido su amigo y consejero, para Japón ya solo era un recuerdo.

Pronto, Estados Unidos comenzó su estrategia. Lanzó una sanción a Japón y lo privó de petróleo, y de su comercio exterior. Japón se sintió ofendido. Qué derecho tenía el estadounidense en meterse en sus asuntos. Japón no lo haría si la situación fuera al revés. Y vio Estados Unidos como un hipócrita entrometido. Siempre le había odiado, desde que arribó a sus costas y le había sacado de su mundo, pero aun así no había razones para lo que hacía. Estados Unidos siguió molestándolo, acosándolo y difamándolo por algún tiempo, hasta que Japón se hartó.

En 1941, atacó Pearl Harbor. Había intentado ignorar a Estados Unidos pero al final le fue imposible. Pero antes de arribar a Pearl Harbor se hizo ver por Australia, quién lo vio volar a lo lejos. Australia avisó preventivamente a su hermano del ataque, pero este no hizo nada a propósito. Cuando Japón atacó Pearl Harbor, Estados Unidos fingió indignación y le declaró la guerra. Ya tenía la escusa. Japón se enfrentaría a su enemigo, y a su perdición.

Estados Unidos no tardó en atacar lugares estratégicos ocupados por Japón, aunque Japón obtuvo las primeras victorias.

Durante sus múltiples batallas, Japón le reprochó y exigió a Estados Unidos que le dijera porque no evacuó Perl Harbor si sabía (debido a Australia) que iba a atacarlo. Estados Unidos, divertido por haber entrado al fin en la guerra, le confesó que le convenía que hubieran muerto para así justificar su entrada en la guerra y surgiera un sentimiento nacionalista en su gente. Con esta terrible confesión, Japón no supo que pensar de Estados Unidos.

Cuando Italia perdió y se paso a los Aliados, Japón no se sorprendió, lo esperaba. Y le dijo a Alemania que Italia los traicionó y que siempre había sido así, pero vio allí que el alemán lo negaba. Supo que Alemania lo amaba, y decidió comprenderlo.

Durante 1944, Japón sufrió decisivas derrotas, y además Estados Unidos ocupo las islas estratégicas de Japón. Pronto, sufrió grandes derrotas navales. Pero no en el aire. Él era el "Viento Divino".

-De los Kamikazes:

Japón quién nunca había dejado de lado su antigua moral, cuando vio su dificultosa situación y la de sus compañeros en Europa, no tardó en decirles a sus muchachos que, morir por la nación, por el emperador, por la lucha, era un acto de honor. Y allí nacieron los Kamikazes, pilotos que cometían actos suicidas "heroicos" para poder frenar a los estadounidenses, y en su momento dio resultado. Para ellos era honorable y un orgullo. Por ello, Japón fue tan cruel con los estadounidenses que se rendían. Daban la vida por su país y se rendían. Japón no comprendía este acto que le parecía inmoral. Y por ello no perdonaba.

La guerra destruyó todo. A la gente, a Japón, y nada fue como antes. Además, en su hogar las cosas no estaban nada bien. Estados Unidos bombardeaba las ciudades con bombas incendiarias, las cuales estaban prohibidas en la guerra. Pero él también hacía sufrir a otros, como a Corea, como a su hermano, aunque ese mostraba una gran resistencia. Ya no le perdonaría nada. Nada lo detenía.

Cuando llegó 1945, Alemania se enfrentaba a una inminente derrota. Y Japón no estaba bien tampoco. Y grande fue su preocupación cuando la Unión Soviética dijo que le declararía la guerra a él también.

Cuando Alemania perdió, Japón fue el último de las Potencias del Eje en seguir. Y se juró vencer a como dé lugar, por Alemania, incluso por Italia. Y siguió en la lucha.

El siguió, por los aires. Siguió en pie hasta el final. Aunque era inútil, porque pronto la URSS le declaró la guerra al poco tiempo de vencer a Alemania. Pero pronto ya no habría nada. Todo habría terminado para Japón. La más cruel de las consecuencias tuvo él, por seguir a adelante. Estados Unidos siempre le había dicho que le admiraba de sobremanera, y que por eso disfrutaría acabándolo. Japón no supo hasta ese entonces cuanto le odiaba.

En una mañana de agosto de 1945, Japón estaba en su hogar, tomando una pequeña pausa. Todo estaba pacífico, tranquilo, como si no hubiera guerra afuera. Cuando de repente, como si nada, Japón supo que algo pasaba. De un momento a otro, todo ardió en rojo y negro. Holló miles de gritos en un segundo, que fueron callados al otro.

Al principio fue rápido, no lo entendió del todo. Luego un impacto, un estruendo. Escupió sangre por la boca. Sus ojos se quemaron al verlo. Su piel quedo mutilada por la radiación. Su voz se apagó ante la masacre.

Alemania se lamentó por con horror.

Italia lloró en un sepulcral silencio ante el horror y asombro.

China fue testigo de la luz que desapareció en los ojos de su hermano.

Incluso los Aliados sintieron horror ente este acto.

Estados Unidos se admiró a sí mismo.

Japón quedó en un estado pausado en donde por un momento olvidó su nombre.

En agosto de 1945, las Bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki fueron lanzadas sobre Japón.

Japón había caído. La guerra había terminado. Japón quedo mutilado en una cama. Sin poder hablar ni moverse. Cuando holló a su amado emperador por radio, diciendo la rendición, Japón lloró lágrimas rojas de sangre.

No pudo ir a la reunión de rendición, y se llenó de una amarga ira e impotencia en su corazón y mente que le torturó en un silencio que todo asesino.

Su mente se quebró. Se lamento al principio. Se observó, que mal hubiera hecho para merecer aquello. Debió hacer algo muy malo. Pero nadie, ni el más malvado se lo merecían, se dijo. Todo lo que era, en lo que creía se había quemado y convertido en polvo.

Lloró. Pero luego no puedo más. Sus lágrimas se secaron.

Sus ojos ardían, y un color a muerte los caracterizaba. Apenas podía oír. Pronto, alguien llegó para cuidarle y sanarle, decirle palabras dulces, animarlo. Sus ojos estallaron y su corazón frenó, y arrancó de nuevo al ver al mismísimo Estados Unidos sentado junto a su cama, cuidándolo. Lo comprobó. Estaba loco. Completamente desquiciado.

No podía moverse, no podía hablar, solo oír y ver, aguantar a Estados Unidos en su casa, escuchar su despreocupada y alegre voz, sentirlo cerca, mirarlo, por casi toda una década. Japón fue ocupado al terminar la guerra, en donde prácticamente Estados Unidos se hizo cargo de él como si fuera su responsabilidad.

En sus años de silencio e inmovilidad, teniéndolo cerca, planeó innumerables formas de matarlo, mientras lo quemaba con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran, Estados Unidos había encontrado el más atroz de los destinos. Como una novia que cuidaba de su amado, o una madre de su hijo, Estados Unidos se encargó personalmente de Japón.

Quién le odió con todo su ser.

Post-Guerra y Era Contemporánea:

Pero no podía hacer nada, pronto calló en cuenta de ello, y se sintió prácticamente violado sin poder siquiera pedir ayuda o gritar. Pronto cuando su dolor e ira se hubieran apaciguado, cuando ya la misma compañía de su verdugo se hubiera vuelta costumbre, supo que nada podía hacer, que su tiempo ya había terminado y que lo único que quedaba era hacerle caso y estar de su lado. Su miedo por Estados Unidos era proporcional al odio que le sentía, y tal combinación dio lugar a la sumisión. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, moverse de nuevo, cuando Estados Unidos hubo quitado sus ventas, tan cerca que estaban, Japón lo único que hizo fue sonreírle. Reiterarle que no le sentía ningún rencor. Una mentira garrafal. Estados Unidos le sonrió, y acarició su rostro dulcemente. Casi parecía arrepentido. Casi.

Una vez que Estados Unidos le hubo dejado caminar devuelta por sus pueblos, bajó su supervisión, descubrió para su horrible pesar, la aculturación se dio en su hogar, gracias a cierto individuo. Japón camino por un sendero en un jardín, y estando solo, lloró como nunca en su vida, como lo hubiera querido hacer en su silencio de años luego de "ese suceso".

Cuando puedo escribir de nuevo, Japón le escribió una carta a Alemania, quién se encontraba en un mal momento separado de su hermano. La carta le explicaba sus vivencias y peripecias en la guerra con ellos. También le confesó a Alemania que siempre quiso jugar al Futbol con él e Italia, pero que le causaba mucho pudor debido a que si Alemania era malo, él sería desastroso. También le confesó que formó verdaderos lazos con él e Italia, aunque nunca perdonaría la traición de este último. Finalmente le confesó que fue un placer trabajar con ellos, pero que difícilmente volvería a repetirse. Alemania confesó que nunca pudo conocer verdaderamente a Japón, y que dudó si lo escrito en la carta era cierto, o simplemente una respuesta automática a su dura educación. Fuera de ello, Alemania confesó que depositó toda su confianza en Japón cuando todo se hubo perdido.

Cuando Estados Unidos hubo influido lo suficiente en Japón, decidió que era tiempo de marcharse. Japón no podía estar más feliz, aunque fingió que no. Por su parte a Estados Unidos le costó dejarlo, al parecer se había encariñado con hacerle la vida imposible. Al irse, Estado Unidos besó a Japón en los labios. Japón se dejó, pero no hubo cosa peor para él. Era humillante. Todo el mundo odiaba a Alemania por sus actos en la guerra, pero nadie recriminaba a Estados Unidos por sus cometidos. Se sentía de lo peor. Pronto, Japón tuvo que pedir disculpas internacionalmente por sus crueldades cometidas hacia China y Corea, quienes nunca le perdonaron. En el fondo no se arrepentía. Culpaba a Estados Unidos de no arrepentirse por tal matanza hacia él pero él tampoco lo hacía. Alemania, por su parte, si se arrepentía, lo veía en sus ojos, cuando las potencias del Eje fueron juzgados.

Japón, luego de la ocupación, tuvo que renunciar a Corea, Taiwán, y otras islas de su imperio.

Durante el período de Guerra Fría, Japón se estabilizó rápidamente, su industrial nacional se impulsó, y se mejoró bastante. Cuando ocurrió el conflicto de la Guerra de Corea, Japón recibió órdenes estrictas de suprimir el socialismo, ya que el temor de que Japón se volviera a la guerra era latente. Pero no pasó. En nueva constitución japonesa Japón ya no puede entrar en conflictos bélicos, solo de seguridad nacional.

Milagro Japonés:

A lo largo de toda la posguerra la economía japonesa comenzó con un crecimiento más allá de cualquier expectativa, el llamado milagro japonés. El país rápidamente se puso a la par con Occidente tanto en comercio exterior, producto nacional bruto, como en calidad de vida; logros que fueron remarcados por los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio de 1964, los primeros Juegos Olímpicos en Asia.

En estos tiempos Japón intento salir adelante y superar aquellos traumas que lo azotarían hasta al final, pero trató de alegrarse de la vida a pesar de ello.

Modernidad y Siglo XXI:

Durante los 70 y 80, Japón sufrió una crisis económica enorme con la subida del petróleo, cortesía de Alfred, que generó miles de desempleados. Fue común ya que Japón había adoptado el capitalismo en toda su expresión, y en aquella época primaba el capitalismo financiero, que ocasionaba recesiones en países. En estos tiempos grises, Japón trató de suicidarse un par de veces. Aunque no era en serio. Cuando holló la historia de un soldado japonés perdido en un isla que no se rindió hasta después de 30 años finalizada la guerra, Japón tuvo ganas de llorar.

A finales del siglo XX, nació una gran expresión de arte: el anime, y Japón lo amo. Lo cambió en cierto punto, y se incrustó en su corazón. Al principio, el anime fue una expresión artística de protesta, de profundidad, con temas hasta filosóficos, pero no tardó en volverse comercial.

Japón y Estados Unidos se volvieron muy amigos y unidos, Japón se volvió a las filas de aliados de éste, y se convirtió en uno de sus más cercanos aliados y consejeros. Estados Unidos confiaba mucho en él y le apreciaba mucho. Con el tiempo, casi amantes llegaron a ser. Japón se volvió su mano derecha en Asia.

Japón participó, por orden de Estados Unidos, en la invasión a Iraq, cosa que demostró que en realidad Japón, si Estados Unidos lo pedía, podía meterse en asuntos bélicos. Y esto es cada vez más latente, con la enemistad y tensión entre Corea del Norte y Japón, que vive acosándolo.

Aunque está lejos de apreciarle realmente. Cuando éste le besa y acaricia, le dice que de todos sus amantes, a él le gusta más, Japón sabe que seguro él dice eso a todos, o tal vez sea verdad, pero él no puede quererle, aunque quiera. Japón ya no es un guerrero samurái, ya no es un Kamikaze honorable, él se siente una puta vestida de Maid. Al final, Japón hace todo lo que Estados Unidos hace. Dice lo que dice y obedece sus órdenes. En el fondo odia tener que mantener sus bases militares, pero nada puede hacer. Japón sabe bien que una parte de él nunca podrá levantarse, siempre consentirá a Estados Unidos y hasta le querrá. Pero otra parte de él nunca podrá perdonarlo. Mientras tanto, será de sus más cercanos amigos y compañeros.

Bajo las luces de Tokio, atreves de las historias contadas en sus tatuajes Yakuza, en los templos budistas y sintoístas, bajo su frialdad comercial, Kiku se hace una eterna pregunta: hasta cuando la humanidad segaría en el Samsara, la rueda del sufrimiento.

* * *

 **Frases en japonés:**

* **Soy la brillante lágrima del Sol.**

* **Ya he aceptado una religión extranjera una vez. No lo hare de nuevo. No seré la puta de las religiones.**

* **Solo una vez me enamoré. Solo una. Dios, qué asco que fue.**

 **Frase en Inglés**

* **¿Te quedó claro?**

 **Lo sé, me quedo larguísimo...otra vez. Pero bueno la historia de Japón es bastante larga, y no solo tuve que estudiar la historia, sino su cultura y sus códigos morales.**

 **Hacer a Japón fue interesante porque es algo diferente a lo que ya hice. Hacer a un país oriental fue bueno. Hetalia es un poco eurocentrista, y aunque esto es interesante no es lo mejor. El mundo no es solo Europa, asique fue interesante.**

 **Fuentes Bibliográficas: Wikipedia (principalmente). Documentales.**

 **Películas que vi para contextualizarme: El Último Samurái, Memorias de una Geisha, El Imperio del Sol (la que más me gustó), La Tumba de las Luciérnagas, Hiroshima Mon Amour (hermosa película).**

 **Música que me inspiró: sountracks de animes, música japonesa.**

 **Animes que vi (no puedo hacer a Japón y no ver anime XD): Akira, Ghost in the Shell, películas Ghibli, Cawboy Bebop (aunque es anime me recuerda mucho más a Alfred), etc.**

 **Bueno espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto subiré otro capítulo de otro país.**


	4. United States of America

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen; ambos pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

 **Este es un fanfic 99% histórico.** **Es básicamente un resumen. Si uno quiere interiorizarse más sobre ciertos temas, recomiendo que cada uno estudie por su parte. Hoy les traigo a Estados Unidos.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Puse a Estados como el hijo Inglaterra, para apegarse más a lo histórico ya que tiene más coherencia a que sea su hermano menor.**

 **Lo llamaré Estados Unidos y no América para no confundir cuando hable del continente América. Además, aunque estamos acostumbrados a esto, en realidad es bastante extraño. Lo plantee de la siguiente manera: Hay un país que se llama Estados Unidos de Europa (por poner algo), y las personas allí se hacen llamar europeas. La confusión vendría a hacer algo así:**

 **-Hey soy de Europa.**

 **-Que genial, yo también soy de Europa, ¿De dónde eres?**

 **-De Europa.**

 **-Emm si…yo también soy de Europa. España, Europa. ¿?**

 **-Ah eso, soy de Estados Unidos de Europa. Soy de Europa.**

 **-¡Pero yo también soy de Europa!**

 **Lo ven, eso confuso aunque estemos a acostumbrados a llamarlo América. Aun así no me molesta mucho, aviso.**

 **\- Personajes Nuevos:**

 **\- América: me refiero a ella como todo el continente americano y vendría a ser la madre de todos los nativos americanos y de los países/colonias que los europeos pusieron allí. Es un personaje omnipresente.**

 **-Lakota: personificación de los nativos americanos de norteamérica. Es media hermana de Alfred por parte de madre (América).**

 **Reitero, este es un fanfic histórico y es un resumen, si uno quiere saber más profundamente sobre un tema, deberá estudiarlo por su parte.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _United States of America (Estados Unidos de América)_

Inicios:

En el siglo XV, los europeos "descubrieron" América. Y como era propio de ellos, no tardaron en abordarla. Pronto, la mayor parte de América estaba bajo el dominio español, que se extendía desde Sudamérica hasta el centro de América del Norte. Su hermano Portugal también comenzó a apropiarse de ciertas partes, así como el siempre deseoso Francia, quién conquistó y fundó una colonia en el norte-este de Norteamérica.

En América existían pueblos, culturas y naciones pero todas ellas sucumbieron ante la brutalidad de los europeos, quienes no eran ni más avanzados ni más inteligentes, solo más brutales y codiciosos. Muchos de los nativos americanos murieron al poco tiempo de la llegada de los europeos al esparcirse las enfermedades que estos traían consigo.

Aparte de España y Portugal, Holanda también se intereso considerablemente en el "Nuevo Mundo". Entre todo esto estaba Inglaterra, quién, de apoco, comenzaba a hacerse notar haciéndole la contra a España y compitiendo fuertemente.

Le fue difícil a Inglaterra buscar un lugar donde colonizar, ya que Francia, España y Holanda ya tenían todo dividido y al verlo entrometiéndose hizo que las cosas se tensaran. Tuvo también algunos altercados con Francia, pero aún así, el metiche de Inglaterra encontró la manera de imponerse en América. Su admirada reina, Isabel I, finalmente dejó que el pirata Sir Walter Raleigh tuviera la iniciativa de fundar una colonia inglesa en América del Norte. Finalmente, en 1607, se produjo por primera vez la primera colonia inglesa exitosa, en lo que hoy es Virginia.

La colonia era muy pequeña en sus inicios, pero se convertiría en uno de los más poderosos países; había nacido el que sería conocido como Estados Unidos, aunque todavía no llevaba aquel nombre. Todavía no llevaba ningún nombre. Era muy pequeño. Apenas hubo nacido, Inglaterra, su padre, procuró hacerse cargo de él. Pero Inglaterra era muy inexperto, aun joven, y mantener a su pequeño y débil hijo le fue costoso al principio. Pero aprendió rápido, en realidad, se dio cuenta que no era muy difícil y que le beneficiaría.

En sus primeros días, el pequeño era tan ingenuo e inocente como cualquier niño, pues todavía no era más que un pequeño puñado de ingleses intentado vivir en una tierra nueva. Pero no tardaría en tomar personalidad y definirse para siempre.

Al principio, esta pequeña colonia inglesa era muy pequeña pero en 1620, vino una segunda oleada de migraciones de Inglaterra hacia Norteamérica. Estas migraciones procedentes de Inglaterra eran principalmente de puritanos, puritanos que huían de la persecución religiosa que se daba en Inglaterra, y se fundó una comunidad cristiana-puritana muy significativa allí, de la cual al menos eran unos 10.000. Esto tuvo un fuerte impacto en la joven colonia, quién comenzaba a tomar forma. Estos puritanos que huían del "Viejo Mundo" llegaban con una idea mesiánica, sintiéndose como el pueblo elegido, que huían de persecuciones, y que llegaba a una tierra prometida. Y pronto, fruto de la buenas cosechas que tuvieron en sus primeros años, se consideraron finalmente bendecidos por dios por sobre los demás. Así comenzó una idea mesiánica que influiría mucho en la joven colonia. Este fue el principio de lo que se convertiría, con el tiempo, en una fuerte megalomanía, porque él realmente se consideró beneficiado con respecto a cualquier otro.

Pero nadie lo influyo más que su amado padre. Inglaterra era su único contacto, y todo lo que Estados Unidos aprendió y vio del mundo fue gracias a Inglaterra. En resumen, su base fue debido a como lo educó y como le enseñó a ver el mundo. Estados Unidos, por lo tanto, desde su nacimiento como colonia inglesa hasta el día de hoy, es una derivación de su padre, Inglaterra. Pero por más que Inglaterra intentó hacer de él un calco suyo, nunca pudo hacerlo completamente. Estados Unidos podría ser su hijo pero también era hijo de América, aquella imponente tierra nueva que fue abordada violentamente.

En estos remotos tiempos de su vida, caminaba por el mundo la famosa Pocahontas, una princesa nativa, la cual el pequeño niño conoció vivió cerca de ella y su gente. Pero todavía era muy pequeño para tener una opinión bien formada de sus hermanos los nativos, todavía vivía gracias a su padre ya que no tenía una economía fija y estable aún.

Inglaterra tal vez intento ser buen padre pero nunca lo fue. No era para eso. Malcrió al niño, lo consintió y nunca le corrigió sus errores, siendo indulgente en todo momento. Pero no era como que el niño hiciera algo que realmente le molestara. Inglaterra le enseñó al pequeño que el mundo era escaso y hostil, y que para vivir debía ser hostil también. Aunque el pequeño al principio no entendió estas palabras, Inglaterra lo manipuló bien, sabiendo del complejo de superioridad del niño, y le dijo que él era puro, y que tenía un enemigo, los nativos. Los nativos americanos eran sus hermanos por parte de madre, pero desde sus inicios, Inglaterra le mostraba como había que acabarlos. Esto generó un extraño sentimiento en él, un sentimiento ambivalente que luego se volvería muy latente.

Creciendo su territorio, el pequeño Estados Unidos, observaba como su padre, luchaba y desplazar nativos. Estos tiempos de masacre fueron como idílicos para el pequeño, quién aprendió como guerrear por primera vez junto a su querido padre. Aunque al principio no estaba seguro de hacerlo, Inglaterra le fomentó con la justificación de que, al hacerlo, él se volvería más grande y fuerte, y él se enorgullecería de él. Aun así, él pequeño todavía recodaba que los nativos eran sus hermanos, y a pesar de obedecer a su padre él todavía no los odiaba completamente.

El pequeño crecía, pronto se dieron migraciones no solo de Inglaterra sino de Irlanda. Desde los primeros años de su vida, Estados Unidos había sido, por haber albergado irlandeses, el sobrino favorito de Irlanda.

Pero además, Inglaterra solía ver a su hijo no solo como tal, sino como un lugar donde podía mandar a los "indeseados". Una gran cantidad de reos y criminales fueron enviados a las colonias norteamericanas, en donde vivieron allí desde entonces.

Pero para que él viviera realmente necesitada de economía, y su economía se basaba de la agricultura, las consejas de tabaco, azúcar, etc. y para eso se necesitaba de mano de obra. Allí se hicieron presentes los famosos esclavos negros. Una gran cantidad de esclavos fueron llevados de África a América para que fueran esclavos en las plantaciones. Como buen hijo de Inglaterra que era, desde el comienzo la joven colonia procesó un fuerte racismo. La fuerte religiosidad que lo conformaba sumada con la influencia de Inglaterra, hicieron de la joven colonia un racista en crecimiento, y un ignorante en crecimiento. Aunque en sus primeros tiempos, a Estados Unidos le gustaba la lectura, aunque, rara vez era una lectura que le hiciera pensar demasiado. En el fondo, el pequeño Estados Unidos estaba demasiado ensimismado en sí mismo en esos momentos que era justificado su desinterés por el mundo que lo rodeaba.

En 1674, Holanda se vio obligado a ceder su territorio americano a Inglaterra y la provincia de los Nuevos Países Bajos fue renombrada con el nombre de Nueva York (antes Nueva Ámsterdam), convertida en la ciudad más importante de los Estados Unidos desde mediados del siglo XIX. Muchos inmigrantes recién llegados, especialmente en el sur, fueron contratados como criados, de tal modo que cerca de dos tercios de todos los inmigrantes que llegaron a Virginia entre 1630 y 1680 trabajaban como sirvientes. Para finales de ese siglo, los esclavos africanos se convirtieron en la principal fuente de mano de obra en condiciones de servidumbre. Tantos esclavos eran, que uno de cada cinco pobladores de la colonia eran negros. Personas arrancadas de su hogar y llevadas a una lejana tierra para trabajar hasta la muerte en las plantaciones. Él no comprendía su dolor, solo los veía como utensilios para su economía y no los consideraba parte de él.

Con la división de las Carolinas en 1729 y la colonización de Georgia en 1732, se establecieron las Trece Colonias británicas, que finalmente se convertirían en los Estados Unidos de América. Y allí obtuvo por primera vez un nombre, las Trece Colonias. Aunque al principio estaba feliz de su condición, en realidad no la comprendía, y cuando lo hiciera, ya no estaría tan orgulloso de ser simplemente una derivación de su padre. Pero faltaba para todo ello.

Trece Colonias, con el tiempo, contó con un gobierno local electo, apegado al republicanismo, además de que se legalizó el comercio de esclavos, haciéndose oficial su faceta racista y supremacista, aunque él lo veía como algo natural (debido a su contexto), y no se veía como una mala persona, sino como todo un ejemplo para que así su padre estuviera orgulloso.

En esos tiempos, Trece Colonias imitaba todo de su padre, y lo haría hasta siempre.

Grande fue la influencia que tenía Inglaterra sobre su hijo. Y tanto admiró y amo a su padre que olvido por completo a su madre y a sus hermanos, a quienes vio atreves de los ojos de su creador.

Pero su bien amado padre no siempre estaba con él, aunque a su pesar, Trece Colonias desde siempre tuvo la fuerza de ser bastante independiente cuando su padre, Inglaterra, no estaba.

En uno de esos viajes en que Inglaterra volvía a atender asuntos en su hogar, Trece Colonias se quedó solo y un día conoció a un niño. Este se llamaba Davie y desde que éste le vio no le paró de hablar. Trece Colonias pasó toda la tarde con él hasta que llegó el anochecer. Pero antes de marcharse, el niño le expresó su admiración hacia una flor violácea que había visto en un libro de su casa y que, a pesar de buscarla por doquier, nunca puedo encontrar. Al verlo decepcionado, Trece Colonias le prometió encontrar la flor para él y dársela. Y así fue. Trece Colonias, cuando tenía el tiempo, buscaba la flor sin cansancio, pero nunca la encontró. Cuando quiso contárselo a Davie, este se veía mayor y parecía no reconocerlo. Trece Colonias creyó que era porque no había encontrado la flor. Cuando su padre volvió, le conto todo a Inglaterra, y para su sorpresa y angustia, Inglaterra le confesó que aquella flor que buscaba solo se encontraba en sus tierras, y que jamás la encontraría allí. Sin embargo, le prometió traérselas. Feliz ante la noticia, fue a ver a Davie para comunicárselo, pero al llegar a su casa, solo encontró un señor con una niña y una mujer, y nuevamente impotente, Davie no lo reconocía al parecer. Sin entender nada, se entristeció, hasta que Inglaterra volvió con un ramo de aquellas anheladas flores. Rebosando de felicidad, agradeció a Inglaterra y fue a por Davie. Sin embargo, al llegar, este se encontraba indiferente y triste. Todas las personas allí estaban tristes. Dudoso, él le entregó las flores, más el niño las tomo como si nada y las tiró a un cajón con un anciano dentro. Al fijarse bien, pronto se dio cuenta que era aquel señor era David. La verdad calló como un rayo frío. Siempre había sabido que las personas iban y venían como las flores, pero nunca estuvo más consciente de ello. Una profunda angustia y pesar lo azotaron, porque no había podido cumplir su promesa, de repente, se negó a creerlo. Algún día, le daría las flores a Davie, algún día cumpliría su promesa.

Después de la Guerra de los Siete Años, Inglaterra le quitó Canadá a Francia y lo tomó como hijo adoptivo. Fue allí cuando Trece Colonias conoció a su hermano gemelo, Canadá (antes Nueva Francia). Cuando Estados Unidos lo vio por primera vez, no pudo sino sentir entusiasmo y sorpresa, era su hermano después de todo, pero no tardó en desinteresarse de él y volver a sí mismo y a captar la atención de su padre. A pesar de la desinteresada relación con su hermano gemelo mayor, sus destinos estaba unidos de por vida.

En los días que su padre se iba, Trece Colonias demostraba lo bravío e independiente que podía ser. Había aprendido a sobrevivir y seguía bien los consejos de su padre. En esos tiempos, él y sus hermanos nativos tenían una relación que era tensa y abusiva. Trece Colonias los veía como amenaza, y de vez en cuando sus hermanos tratan de matarlo, pero en cambio siempre él era el que los masacraba a ellos. Aunque en esos entonces los nativos solo asaltaban las granjas o avasallaban los fuertes, todavía faltaba para las grandes luchas que se darían entre los hermanos americanos.

La última vez que Inglaterra dejó a su hijo este tenía la apariencia de un niño pre-adolescente, pero al volver un tiempo más tarde, para su sorpresa y desagrado, Trece Colonias ya aparentaba ser un adolescente completo, lo cual, no era bueno.

Para avanzado el siglo XVIII, Trece Colonias tenía una fuerte infraestructura. Educación, policía local y resistía a los nativos, y a veces hasta haciendo alianzas comerciales con ellos. Y por todo ello, Trece Colonias estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Y orgulloso de su padre. Pero aunque algo ignorante, había heredado la inteligencia de Inglaterra y pronto, de repente, no tardo en notar que no era igual a su padre. No era como él, o como cualquier otro, ni siquiera era como los nativos. En un extraño momento de observación, se dio cuenta de que era una derivación de Inglaterra y que vivía para él, era una parte de él, pero él no era nada aparte de Inglaterra. Esto no le gusto para nada. Mirando su bandera, vio en ella la bandera del Reino Unido, y lo supo.

Pronto, deseo ser tomado en serio, ya no era tan niño y comenzó a querer salir beneficiado figurando en el mundo. Ese vasto mundo que tanto desconocía. Pronto, sabiendo que era parte del Imperio, se indigno al no tener un lugar en el Parlamento Británico, y le molestaba bastante no poder comercializar con nadie más que no fuera con su padre. Había deseado vender sus cosechas también a Francia u Holanda o España, pero su padre se lo había prohibido estrictamente. Luego quiso comercializar al menos con sus hermanos colonias, pero incluso eso le fue prohibido. Estaba monopolizado por su padre, quién le compraba y vendía sus productos.

Pero aun así, estimaba a su padre, y cuando este volvió a él, tuvo la esperanza de que escuchara sus propuestas y quejas. Al parecer no conocía a Inglaterra del todo.

-Guerra de Independencia (1775-1783):

Cuando estuvo en presencia de Inglaterra nuevamente, Trece Colonias le expuso sus cuestiones tranquilamente esperando una reacción positiva de su padre, pero este no solo se encolerizó con esto sino que lo abofeteó por siquiera considerarlo. Le prohibió pensar en tener un libre comercio con nadie y, al ver el crecimiento de su hijo, comenzó a tratarlo mucho más sobreprotectoramente, para gran molestia de él.

Como castigo, y porque lo haría de todas formas, le impuso grandes impuestos que solo ocasionaron que su relación se volverá más tensa.

Trece Colonias deseaba poder comercializar con los demás porque obviamente le era más beneficioso que abstenerse a el monopolio de su padre, a pesar de que le quería, pronto sintió un fuerte sentimiento de autonomía e integridad nacional que eran los lindos moños de sus deseos verdaderos, comercializar libremente.

Por otra parte, Inglaterra quería a su hijo como le era posible entender el amor. Para él Trece Colonias, su hijo favorito, a quién cuidaba celosamente, era un gran motor para su economía y por ello, nunca dejaría que se le fuera de las manos.

Harto de los impuestos que Inglaterra le imponía, ocurrió el incidente Motín del Té, en donde él, haciendo por primera vez un acto de desobediencia, interceptó un cargamento de té que se dirigía al puerto, procediendo luego a echar la carga por la borda, con el fin de no pagar impuestos por ella.

Pronto, las protestas en las colonias se volvieron más frecuentes y significativas, creyendo que su padre terminaría cediendo un poco, pero supo lo que tenía que hacer para que él pudiera hacer lo que quisiera y ser tomado en cuenta por su padre, se emanciparía completamente. Pronto, cuando Inglaterra considero las protestas como rebelión, vio a su hijo con arma en mano.

La guerra había comenzado.

En las Trece Colonias se formó el Congreso Continental y al Ejército Continental, que hicieron frente a los Casacas Rojas.

Él sabía que se enfrentaría al país más poderoso de la época el cual contaba con un ejército de un alto nivel profesional. Los independentistas eran esencialmente granjeros y los promotores, hombres de empresa (burgueses) quienes eran la verdadera causa de todo esto. Al estar bajo un monopolio sus intereses nunca se verían satisfechos ni beneficiados.

Poniendo al mando al veterano George Washington, comenzaron a construir su ejército desde el principio.

Trece Colonias había sido convencido completamente por Benjamín Franklin a levantarse completamente contra su padre y él lo haría. Estaba ansioso y no daría marcha atrás, aunque también estaba asustado.

Por otra parte, los británicos incurrieron en un exceso de confianza que les perjudicaría, ya que los colonos tenían ventaja sobre el terreno, contaban con suministros sin problemas, además de que la población los apoyaba mayoritariamente.

Inglaterra no lo podía creer, no podía concebir lo que su hijo estaba haciendo. No entraba en su cabeza, y aun así, ninguno de los dos no marcharía para atrás. Inglaterra le mataría si tenía que, y él se enfrenaría a su creador por sus intereses.

Y lucharon. Ambos sufrieron. Gente de ambos bandos murieron y nadie les recordaría jamás. Trece Colonias luchaba con fuerza y astucia, había aprendido del mejor, y como todo hijo, quiso superar a su padre. Aunque a un alto precio. En el fondo, descubrió que la guerra era horrible, pero decidió convencerse de lo contrario.

La guerra por la libertad, él la llamo. Aunque el concepto de libertad es muy amplio y para él en ese momento libertad era comercializar con quién quisiera, meterse con quién quisiera e imponer sus reglas. Esa libertad buscaba, la de nadie más, la liberad de aquellos que tenían dinero y querían más dinero.

En las batallas, él demostraba ágilmente cuando sabía y mostraba su futura victoria. Una vez, luchando contra su padre, Inglaterra se le acercó arremetedoramente y le dijo: que sabía mas de guerra que él, no podía igualarlo en eso, y en la pelea, él se defendió y le contesto: _**"Yes, and even then I will win"***_

Ambos lucharon, y aunque él sorprendió a su padre por su resistencia no fue sino gracias a la ayuda externa que terminó por ganar definitivamente.

Francia y España, Francia sobre todo, en secreto, para darle la contra a Inglaterra le ayudaron dándoles armas, financiando y explicándole de logística. Él aprovechó esto. No veía a ninguna de aquellas naciones desde cuando eran muy pequeño, cuando se peleaban con su padre por tierras, y ahora, ambos le ayudaban para contra su padre, y le hizo sentir un extraño sentimiento.

En 1776, terminó por vencer a Inglaterra, quién nunca lo olvidaría.

Cundo por fin, la guerra estuvo llegando a su fin, con la obvia victoria de Estados Unidos, este se enfrentó cara a cara con Inglaterra, quién estaba devastado, y él se sintió por primera vez en toda la guerra, nostálgico ante su antiguo protector.

Antes de darle el golpe final, le pidió por última vez a Inglaterra su libertad. Pero este, se paró, y le atacó negándose rotunamente a aquello. Le disparó, pero erro el tiro. Aunque casi le daba. Algo que Estados Unidos no sabe es que Inglaterra en ese tiro pudo haberlo acabado, asesinado, desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Algo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Inglaterra erró el tiro a propósito. Y se lamentó en el piso frente a la atónita mirada de Estados Unidos, quién no pudo más que sentir lástima. En el fondo, él e Inglaterra tenían un lazo irrompible. No le odiaba del todo siquiera, y bien sabía que aquella seguramente era la última vez que pelearían.

Pero todavía tenía fuerte el sentimiento anti-británico y dejó al ingles.

Con eso, el 4 de julio de 1776 se "emancipó", se independizó. Era libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Sintió algo en el pecho, y lo supo, había cambiado, ya no era una colonia. Ya no más.

Al esto, esperó que su padre lo reconociera, pero ni se apareció y se encerró en su hogar, negándose rotundamente a aceptarlo. Había perdido una parte de su imperio en el occidente.

Finalmente, en 1783 recibió una carta de Francia invitándolo a Paris. Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que Estados Unidos viajo lejos de su hogar, y sintió un extraño sentimiento al conocer Europa.

Al parecer Francia había hablado con Inglaterra y él se tomaría el "honor" de reconocerlo independiente. A pesar de sus palabras Estados Unidos se dio cuenta de que Francia se consideraba superior al verlo, al ser una él una derivación de todos modos. Pero no le importo, él quería lo suyo y salir beneficiado, lo demás no le importaba.

El 3 de septiembre de 1783 se firmó en Versalles, en Francia, un tratado internacional donde Inglaterra reconocía la imposibilidad de conservar su colonia de norteamérica y continuar la guerra, de modo que reconocía la independencia de Estados Unidos.

Estados Unidos redactó su primera constitución en 1787, y Washington se convertiría en su primer presidente.

Aun así, no se convirtió en una democracia. La palabra democracia no está siquiera en las primeras hojas de los padres fundadores. El se convirtió en una República Representativa, que no es lo mismo que democracia, son parecidas, pero no iguales.

Así se transformó en republica y se lleno de orgullo.

Cambió su bandera, obviamente, y comenzó a intentar, como cualquier hijo renegado con su padre, a intentar diferenciarse lo más posible de Inglaterra. Era irónicamente doloroso haberse enfrentado a él cuando eran tan parecidos. Pero le fue difícil, todo lo que él era, era por Inglaterra, y si deseaba cambiarlo todo era como dejar de existir.

Por más que deseara en ese momento ser diferente de él, siempre se parecería a su padre, aunque a su manera.

Washington fue su primer presidente y él le adoro. Le admiraba mucho, pero cuando se entero que tenía una amante negra, y un hijo con ella se sintió indignado. El era racista de cuna, y al ver que sus presidentes tal vez no lo eran tanto, le molestaba enormemente.

El trato de ocultarlo siempre, pero su querido Washington no fue el único, el presidente Jefferson y el presidente Tyler también tuvieron amantes negras e hijos mestizos. Esto era algo que le hacía sentir sentimientos ambivalentes y extrañez. Admiraba a sus presidentes pero tenía que vivir sabiendo de aquello, y tener que hacerlo siendo tan racista le era difícil.

Estados Unidos estaba en contra del mestizaje y de que a los negros se les pusiera nombres y apellidos occidentales, pero llegaría el día en que tendría que hacer frente a sus males.

-Después de la Independencia:

Cuando se hubo independizado, digamos que quedo un poco endeudado. También quedo endeudado con el Imperio Español quién también le había ayudado (al igual que Francia), proporcionándole armas, etc. si no hubiera sido por ellos, en realidad nunca se hubiera podido independizar ni vencer a Inglaterra, esa es la verdad.

Pero Estados Unidos se dio cuenta que la verdad no era muy atractiva ni muy gloriosa, por lo que, desde ese momento, tomo la manía de modificar un poco la historia para sobresalir él. Para que la historia se acomode a sus intereses y a la forma que él quiera que sean las cosas, mentirse a sí mismo, en otras palabras. Esto no le agrado mucho a España quién, luego pidió que le pagara la deuda. Pero, haciendo uso de esto, Estados Unidos alego que España apenas le había ayudado asique no le debía nada. Esto indigno a Estaña quién no tardo en darse cuenta como sería aquella joven nación.

Al ser independiente, Estados Unidos pronto tomo su postura política-económica rápidamente. El tenía como ídolo a Adam Smith y creía firmemente en lo que decía. Pronto su economía se basaba en el libre comercio en su plena expresión, en donde el estado no debe intervenir en la economía. Además, con esta visión, Estados Unidos era partidario de la ley de la salva, el salvase quién pueda además de que su visión de la vida era muy darwinista, (aunque todavía no hubiera nacido), y creía en la meritocracia. Esto explica su personalidad extremadamente individualista.

Cuando se dio en Europa la Revolución Francesa, él no pudo sino reír. Lo que pasara en Europa le traía sin cuidado, y además, en el fondo, sentía resentimiento contra los europeos.

En sus primeros tiempos completamente emancipado, (lo cual él comenzó a disfrutarlo mucho) se comenzaron a dar cambios que lo tomaron desprevenido. En el norte se comenzaba a abolir la esclavitud de apoco y cada vez habían más negros libres, los cuales el se negaba a admitir parte de la nación.

Su relación con su padre quedo medio estancada. Inglaterra permitió a Estados Unidos comercializar con quién quisiera excepto con sus colonias. Durante un tiempo, Estados Unidos no vio en persona a su padre, ya que este se negaba a verlo y no superaba la pérdida de su posesión. Pero definitivamente se volverían a ver.

Por otra parte, él comenzó a tener deseos de expansión, de imponerse, y no tardó pedirle y comprarle Luisiana a Francia, exponiendo su cuerpo enormemente.

Esto le hizo sentir excesivamente arrogante, y pronto comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor como una posible gran expansión, sin importar que.

Pero su creciente arrogancia y deseos de expansión, se vieron chocados cuando comenzó en Europa las Guerras Napoleónicas, e Inglaterra puso un embargo económico a Francia, uno de los principales aliados económicos de Estados Unidos. Además, cuando supo que su padre, por despecho, ayudaba en las sombras a los nativos americanos a oponerse a su expansión, él estalló en cólera. Reprimido, comenzó a tener un desbordante deseo de expansión y cierta venganza hacia su padre por intentar arruinar sus planes. Fue allí cuando se encontró con la mirada de hermano gemelo, Canadá.

-Guerra Anglo-estadounidense de 1812:

Completamente enfurecido por ver sus deseos frustrados, pronto vio a su hermano gemelo, Canadá, aquel a quien consideraba más hermano que nadie, como una vía a sus deseos. Pronto supo lo que quiso hacer.

Inglaterra estaba demasiado ocupado en Europa en la Guerras Napoleónicas contra Francia, y Estados Unidos sabía bien que no podía hacer frente a la marina británica, asique decidió atacar a su desprotegido hermano por tierra. Estados Unidos deseaba expandirse, y estaba rabioso por el bloqueo económico de su padre que arruinaba su economía comercial, y por ello, Canadá fue su blanco. Le deseó enormemente. Como nunca había deseado a nadie. Se expandiría y le robaría una colonia a su padre por venganza, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

En 1812, comenzó a invadir Canadá por tierra. El creía que su hermano era frágil y débil, por como lo recordaba cuando eran pequeños, pero grande fue su equivocación. Cuando se encontró con su hermano gemelo, éste estaba firme frente a él, con una mirada seria y amenazante. Pero a Estados Unidos no le importo. Tenía un ardiente deseo por su hermano, que le hacía sonreír y moverse como un perro rabioso. Pronto, se abalanzó sobre su hermano e intento poseerlo, sentirlo. Pero para su sorpresa, Estados Unidos aprendería que Canadá no era el que parecía ser. Le pego una patada en la cara y rompió los diente, y le hizo sangrar. Estados Unidos salió repelido y sus primeras invasiones fallaron. Pero esto solo le hizo encolerizarse aun más.

Al enterarse de lo que ocurría entre los hermanos norteamericanos, Inglaterra procedió a ayudar a su colonia. Intensifico un bloqueo económico a Estados Unidos y procedió a armar a los nativos americanos para que lucharan también contra él, prometiéndoles que si vencían a Estados Unidos por el oeste los reconocería como nación. Obviamente era una mentira del manipulador de Inglaterra pero aun así los nativos lo hicieron y se formo así la Confederación de nativos americanos quienes también se enfrentaron a Estados Unidos.

Todo esto no hizo más que enloquecer más al estadounidense. En 1814, Inglaterra terminó por cansarse de la situación y fue a la lucha personalmente. Enseñaría a su revoltoso hijo una lección. Después de un tiempo, ambos volverían a verse.

Agresivamente, Inglaterra lo invadió harto del comportamiento de su hijo. Esto hizo que la joven nación comenzara a caer en cuanta en qué situación se encontraba.

Canadá, quién no perdonaría a su detestable hermano, también arremetió contra él desde el norte.

El en el mar también se libraron batallas.

En la victoria de la batalla de Bladensbug, su hermano en agosto de 1814 entró en la ciudad de Washington, para horror de Estados Unidos, e hizo lo que nadie hizo jamás. Tan encolerizado como su hermano, esa noche brillo de rojo. Su hermano y sus muchachos incendiaron la Casa Blanca, entre otros importantes edificios públicos. Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, Canadá miro malvadamente a su hermano, quién ahora su rostro reflejaba impotencia y cierta fascinación por su hermano gemelo. Hastiado de él, Canadá arremetió violentamente contra él, hasta que fue detenido por el propio Inglaterra.

Se libraron algunas batallas antes de que se declarara la paz, en 1815, con la derrota estadounidense. Fue su primera derrota en su vida. Su primera humillación, como él la denominó. Su padre le obligó a aceptar la paz, y el tuvo que hacerlo. Ser derrotado hizo que sus humos de grandeza se le bajaran un poco, pero no demasiado. Y aprendió dos importantes cosas: no debía subestimar a su hermano gemelo, quién todavía le veía con ojos flameantes y supo que le encantaría tenerlo cerca de él, como aliado, le beneficiaría muchísimo. Y la segunda cosa que supo fue otra enseñanza de su padre: puedes utilizar pueblos a tu convencía y luego traicionarlos. Su padre abandono su ayuda a la Confederación nativa cuando ya no los hubo necesitado y los dejó a su merced. Fue algo que él nunca olvidaría.

Al terminar la guerra, quedo en cuenta que su padre estaba frente a él, después del tiempo en que se había negado a verlo. Quedo en manos menos buenos términos con él, quién hizo las paces entre él y Canadá y sentó las bases de lo que se haría después de la guerra.

Después de la guerra, él quedo desmoralizado, además de que como siempre, la guerra dejaba un dolor emocional inmenso. Pero decidió transformar esa humillación en orgullo, y un fuerte sentimiento nacionalista y patriota surgió como nunca en su gente, y gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras sonreía de orgullo. Un sentimiento exagerado que lo caracterizaría para siempre.

-El "Destino Manifiesto"; Expansionismo estadounidense:

Cuando Francia hubo perdido la guerra, Napoleón pensó en huir a Estados Unidos, en ese entonces rival de Inglaterra (más no enemigo) pero fue atrapado por los ingleses antes de poder hacerlo.

Cuando Estados Unidos supo que Napoleón pensaba huir a él, él no pudo sino sentirse especial y pensó en aceptarlo, aunque esto nunca se dio.

Cuando se hubo recuperado moralmente de su derrota en la guerra de 1812, se puso estúpidamente optimista como siempre y pensó en seguir con sus planes expansionistas. Pero el expansionismo no tenía nada de "glorioso", era ocupar, invadir y masacrar a los nativos que vivían allí, por lo que sus jefes intentaron buscar un justificativo para que él y su gente sintieran que lo que hacían estaba bien. De allí surgió el llamado Destino Manifiesto, una idea que planteaba que Estados Unidos era una nación elegida para expandirse por derecho divino desde las costas de atlántico hasta las costas del pacífico.

Esta idea, aunque absurda, encajó perfectamente en la mente de Estados Unidos. Desde sus orígenes (con las migraciones puritanas quienes creían ser elegidos por dios, y por lo excesivamente evangélico que era), él tenía una especie de idea mesiánica en su subconsciente que le hacía sentir especial y algo egocéntrico, por ello, creer en esta idea le fue más que fácil, aunque sacrificó algo muy grande por creer en ella.

Inició sus planes de expansionismo en 1819, cuando comenzó a imponerse militarmente en Florida, lugar que él deseaba conseguir. Por sus incisiones militares y amenazas, España se vio obligado a regañadientes a cederle Florida a Estados Unidos, quién conoció y vio medio divertido el llanto de Nueva España (México), cuando su padre le cedió aquella parte que por herencia le correspondía a México.

Con esta nueva adquisición, Estados Unidos supo que si se imponía de manera violenta, obtendría todo lo que quería. Y pronto, comenzó una de sus campañas militares más grandes dentro de lo que sería su territorio, la conquista del oeste, y se encontraría con aquella que le haría frente hasta el final.

-El sendero de las lágrimas, las Guerras Amerindias:

Para expandirse, tenía que imponerse, para imponerse tenía que usar la violencia. En la década de 1830, Estados Unidos se impuso definitivamente y desplazó a la fuerza a los pueblos nativos americanos del Misisipi (los Choutaw y los Cheroquis) hacia el oeste. Como muchos se negaban a abandonar su hogar, más de 4000 personas fueron masacradas por las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses.

Y comenzó una guerra indeterminada que duro hasta finales del siglo XIX, entre los pueblos nativos americanos y Estados Unidos. Fue allí donde él se enfrento a ella, su media hermana, Lakota.

Lakota era la personificación de todos los pueblos nativos americanos de norteamérica, y era su hermana por madre. Ella le había amado al principio, le había ayudado aunque siempre habían tenido altercados. Pero él siempre había sentido un extraño sentimiento por ella. Siempre la había visto con los ojos de su padre, con los ojos del occidentalismo, como una salvaje. Pero siempre había tratado de ocultar una enorme admiración que tenía hacia sus hermanos los nativos. Él por consiguiente, tenía un extraño amor hacia ella. Pero Lakota se sentía traicionada por él, y jamás le perdonó que matara a su pueblo, como lo había hecho su padre, y que esclavizara a sus niños y mujeres. Jamás se lo perdonó. Estados Unidos le insistía que si se "civilizaba" todos estarían bien, pero ella, que era libre de verdad, sabía que civilizarse era negar todo lo que era, rebajarse a ser la puta de su brusco hermano. No, prefería morir luchando libre que vivir esclavizaba bajo el concepto de "civilizada". Estados Unidos trato de convencerla pero ella nunca sucumbió. Entonces, Estados Unidos supo lo que pasaría, aunque la amara.

En el expansionismo estadounidense, miles de pueblos nativos fueron masacrados y esclavizados bajo el justificativo de "civilización". Así, Estados Unidos fue robándole sus tierras de apoco. Y Lakota, se enfrentó a él con arco y flecha, aunque también tuviera por él un ligero amor, de cuando él era muy niño.

Para destruir el temple de los nativos, él les dio el licor y el juego. Lakota nunca se lo perdonaría.

Mientras se expandía y luchaba contra su hermana Lakota, migraciones comenzaban a arribar a Estados Unidos, especialmente de Irlanda. Fue allí cuando el 1940, llegó el Halloween a Estados Unidos y a Canadá y rápidamente se arraigó a ellos, pero no fue hasta 1921 que se popularizó en todo el país. El Halloween no es una fiesta de origen estadounidense ni de lejos, sino que era una antigua fiesta celta que tenía su propia simbología y se festejaba al final del verano. Pero como era típico de él, todo esto no le interesó. Estados Unidos era un fetichista y no tardó en volver comercial esta festividad, tergiversarla y vaciarla de significado. No a propósito, según su visión, todo lo que hacía era lo correcto y lo bueno.

Estados Unidos no solo se enfrentó en constancia con los nativos americanos, sino que también, otra vez se involucró en una guerra por territorios con otro de sus grandes hermanos, México, su segundo más cercano hermano después de Canadá. Pero esta vez, con mayor experiencia, la cosa sería diferente.

-La Guerra contra México:

Esta guerra que sostuvo con su hermano México, que ocurrió entre 1846 y 1848, él utilizó todo lo que venía aprendiendo de la guerra, la cual se volvía cada vez más normal para él.

Desde que su hermano México se había independizado de su padre España, Estados Unidos fingió estar feliz por él pero en realidad lo vio como una amenaza. Además, desde hacía tiempo él y su jefe habían deseado muchos de los territorios de México, y pronto buscó la oportunidad de quitárselo. En esos tiempos, México estaba con problemas internos, y pronto, Texas se independizó de él. Una independencia bastante insostenible, y México nunca lo acepto y menos en los momentos difíciles que se encontraba. Allí, Estados Unidos vio su oportunidad. No tardó en exagerar esto y decir que México molestaba a los texanos, y lo amenazó con que los dejara en paz. En realidad a Estados Unidos no le importaba nada Texas, solo quería anexarlo.

México, quién no se dejaría pisotear por su entrometido hermano, se negó a aceptar la anexión, y éste dijo que si no lo aceptaba, habría guerra. A Estados Unidos le resulto muy fácil entrometerse y obtener su objetivo: guerra.

Pronto, en 1846, Estados Unidos tuvo un pretexto (nunca comprobado), de que soldados mexicanos habían abierto fuego contra soldados estadounidenses.

Y de inmediato, Estados Unidos invadió el norte y este de su hermano latino.

Santa Ana, jefe de México era un buen estratega militar al tomar como referencia a Napoleón, y dividió sus fuerzas. Estados Unidos hizo lo mismo.

La guerra, como todas fue cruenta y trágica para ambos lados, y más trágica se vuelve al tratarse de dos países que eran hermanos.

Al final, la última gran resistencia mexicana fue en el castillo de Chapultepec.

El 14 de septiembre de 1847, Estados Unidos entró en la capital y alzó su bandera. Había vencido. Estados Unidos se quedó en casa de México, para molestia de éste, hasta febrero de 1848, en donde se firmaron los tratados, en donde, abusando de su posición de vencedor, Estados Unidos le quitó gran parte del territorio a su hermano, incluyendo Texas, Arizona, y California. México lloró de impotencia y por la guerra, pero Estados Unidos no lo hizo tanto, tanto tiempo en guerras comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ellas.

Con esta terrible expansión, el Destino Manifiesto se volvió a popularizar aun más. Y su hambre de expansión todavía no estaba por completo saciada.

-Fiebre del Oro; El Viejo Lejano Oeste:

Con este nuevo expansionismo que presentaba una especie de ilusión de oportunidad, comenzó a tomar vigencia el sueño americano, aunque era eso, un sueño, nada tenía de real.

En 1848, al mismo tiempo, se dio la conocida Fiebre del Oro. La fiebre el oro era la creencia de hallar dicho mineral en el oeste, lo que provocó migraciones e inmigraciones masivas de personas que apostaban su suerte a encontrar oro allí. Además esto estimuló que él siguiera deseando expandirse hacia el oeste. Este fenómeno social duro entre 1848 y 1849, aproximadamente.

Esta época era la famosa época del Viejo Lejano Oeste, caracterizada por sus Cowboys, los vaqueros, porque a esto se dedicaban, a acarrear las vacas. Y la época de los bandoleros, que asaltaban los trenes de carga. Y esto no es casual. Fue en esta época en la que Estados Unidos fue conociendo a los que serían definitivamente sus verdaderos jefes, a quienes correspondería la obediencia: los empresarios, los corporacioncitas, los banqueros. Por qué quería tanto Estados Unidos expandirse, bueno, era en parte por su el deseo de las grandes mineras, los comerciantes que querían poner ferrocarriles y la de los grandes estancieros, quienes tenían las plantaciones de algodón, café, azúcar. Era a ellos a quienes él cumplía sus órdenes, y ellos controlaban el ejército, y los presidentes accedían a sus demandas. Y era por todo ello que Estados Unidos siempre se veía enfrentado a Lakota, quién era un obstáculo para todo esto.

Él estaba convencido de que ella era una salvaje sin educación, su padre y sus jefes lo habían convencido de ello, pero una parte de él la admiraba y estaba locamente enamorado de ella, aunque a su extraña manera. Ella le había querido y había dado mucho por él, pero ya no más. Le conocía muy bien.

Cada vez que lo veía ella huía o lo enfrentaba con su arco y flechas. Pero él siempre la perseguía e intentaba capturarla. Ella siempre forcejeaba y se zafaba.

" _ **Don´t you see? Don´t you see that I´m in love with you?!"´***_ él le dijo, tomándola fuertemente, lastimándola. Pero ella bien sabía que él no sabía lo que decía, y que solo terminaría acabándola. Muchas veces se enfrentaron con bronca y dolor y cada vez más los nativos americanos no solo fueron quedando pocos, sin que fueron olvidando sus viejas costumbres y sus tradiciones, asimilados por la cultura occidental.

Pero muchos todavía perduraron, pero terminaría sucumbiendo también.

Fue en esta época en donde el mundo comenzó a conocer a Estados Unidos como un revoltoso vaquero de extraño tono, que disparaba rápido y en donde comenzaba a estar de moda emigrar.

Pero nuevos problemas los azotarían, y harían que se diera cuenta por fin que la vida no es tan sencilla, que ellos la volvían cruel.

El norte comenzó a industrializarse. Con nuevos ferrocarriles, y un modelo económico más moderno, los estados norteños comenzaron a contrastar con los sureños, completamente agrícolas y esclavistas. Uno de los pasajes más oscuros de su vida estaba por pasar.

Cuando las cosas se hubieron definido en Estados Unidos, pronto recibió la visita de su padre y Francia quienes le recomendaban que comenzara a salir a competir en el ámbito internacional y que se uniera a ellos, bajo el liderazgo de Inglaterra. Por más que el quisiera seguir en las suyas, sabía que debía conocer el ámbito mundial por si llegara a querer imponerse también allí, asique termino aceptando a pesar de algunas tensiones con su antiguo protector. Pronto, comenzó a acompañarlo en sus reuniones con respecto al colonialismo, economía, las reuniones de países poderosos que dominaban la política mundial. Al principio, lo cual era impropio de él, se quedo callado y escuchaba las reuniones atentamente. Fue esos tiempos en los cuales comenzó junto con Inglaterra su industria ballenera, en la que se basaba en asesinar ballenas y volverlas aceite. Él no sentí mucha culpa. Hasta sentía nostalgia haciendo eso con su padre, le recordaba cuando solían estar juntos. Las empresas multinacionales estadounidenses comenzaron a hacerse notar.

En una de las aburridas reuniones, escucho a Holanda expresar su frustración porque una nación llamada Japón se negaba a abrirse comercialmente. Todos estaban frustrados por ellos, y fue allí donde Estados Unidos supo que debía actuar. Fue personalmente a aquella lejana nación llamada Japón y se le presentó en su casa personalmente. Y le dio un ultimátum: si no se abría comercialmente, sufriría una inminente invasión de su parte. Japón no tuvo otra que aceptar. Que fácil había sido. Ese fue uno de los primeros casos en los que Estados Unidos comenzó a meterse en donde quisiera cuando quisiera. Le había funcionado.

Su padre, ante esto, le felicitó, y le beso la mejilla. Su relación mejoraba lentamente, pero todavía había cierta rivalidad entre ellos. Estados Unidos seguía las órdenes de su padre y sus intereses, y guardaba silencio observado el panorama que comenzaba a desear manejar él mismo. El mundo le agradaba, aunque no lo comprendía mucho. Tanto tiempo en sus quehaceres que se había perdido de la diversión de las grandes potencias, pensó. Japón le había agradado. Le parecía profundo, sabio, y admirable aunque demasiado diferente a él. Japón no parecía pensar lo mismo de él.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de meterse con todo el mundo como su padre y Francia lo hacían, porque serios problemas comenzaron a golpearlo, y tuvo que regresar.

-Guerra Civil Estadounidense:

El gran avance industrial del norte del país comenzaba a tener serios roses con el sur especialmente agrícola. Además, los estados norteños en el paso del tiempo fueron aboliendo la esclavitud, a diferencia de los estados del sur, lo cuales era pro-esclavistas.

Y pronto, Estados Unidos comenzó con uno de sus más grandes dilemas en su vida. Al conocer el mundo y la nueva panorámica mundial-económica, sabía bien que si no se industrializaba por completo quedaría atrás. Si él continuaba con su modelo agrícola-exportador, su independencia habría sido en vano porque al fin y al cabo haría exactamente lo mismo que hacía cuando era colonia. Su padre le daba la oportunidad de entrar al juego, pero él debía apresurarse porque sino Inglaterra simplemente le dejaría atrás. Pero por otra parte, él era un racista de alma. Realmente creía en las razas humanas y no quería ni pensar en considerar a los negros como parte de él. Pero sabía que el avance del capitalismo industrial que se daba al cien por ciento, si no se industrializaba terminaría siendo una colonia vestida de independiente. Fue allí que tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión.

En 1860, Abraham Lincoln, gran abolicionista, fue elegido presente, y fue allí cuando todo se rompió. Los estados sureños esclavistas, que eran los grandes dueños de las plantaciones, declararon la secesión y formaron los Estados Confederados de América, quienes eran más o menos los nazis de la época en Estados Unidos. Los federales obviamente consideraron esto ilegal, y fue allí, en 1861, que comenzó la oscura guerra civil estadounidense.

Estos dos bandos no solo se enfrentaban ideológicamente, sino que justamente todo era por sus visiones económicas diferentes. Los federales no eran menos racistas que los confederados, pero sabía que la esclavitud no iba con el nuevo orden mundial económico y que en la industrialización, todos ellos (los negros o esclavos), serían libres pero trabajarían como mano de obra barata en las fábricas. Al darse cuenta de esta gran verdad Estados Unidos apoyo a los federales porque comprendía bien que con ellos triunfaría, aunque en su corazón le habría encantado pelear con los confederados.

La tierra de Estados Unidos fue bañada de sangre, esta vez, de su propia sangre. Cruel y oscura fue para él, más que ninguna, y le dejo un gran trauma. Todos los países que tienen guerras civiles terminar trastocados para siempre, y él no fue la excepción. Peor fue incluso, porque él mismo asesino a aquellos que eran suyos, a sus propios muchachos, algo que quedo grabado en su mente.

En 1863, se hizo nacional el Día de Acción de Gracias, por su querido presidente Lincoln, y fue allí que con pesar, recordó algo que había olvidado.

Este festejo celebra las buenas cosechas que tuvieron los primeros colonos puritanos en la entonces pequeña colonia, pero sobretodo se agradece a los nativos. A decir verdad, todos los colonos habrían muerto, y la colonia fracasado, de no haber sido por los nativos americanos, quienes los ayudaron enseñándoles a cultivar y dándoles comida. Eso se festeja en el Día de Acción de Gracias. Y cuando Estados Unidos lo recordó, recordó cuando había amado a su hermana en sus primeros días, se sintió realmente apesadumbrado. _**"It was you. You saved me"**_ *le dijo a Lakota con pesar y asombro. Y ella le miró con cierta tristeza y compasión.

Mientras, la cruenta guerra siguió, pero en 1865, para su gran alivio y alegría, la Unión venció a la Confederación. Con la victoria se añadieron tres enmiendas a la constitución para garantizar la libertad de los casi cuatro millones de afroamericanos que habían sido esclavos, convirtiéndolos en ciudadanos y dándoles el derecho de voto. Esto no le agradó mucho, pero tuvo que aguantarlo. Seguía siendo tan racista como siempre, incluso la bandera confederada se siguió utilizando en algunos estados del sur, pero Estados Unidos vendió al mundo la mejor cara, la de la libertad y la no esclavitud, aunque no sintiera nada de ello. Aun a pesar de todo, admiraba mucho a su presidente, y comenzaba a intentar realmente pensar como él. Pero en ese mismo año de 1865, cuando estaban en el teatro con su presidente, algo sucedería que lo marcaría de por vida. Miraba sonriente a su presidente, cuando de repente, este fue asesinado. Exaltado, se paró y fue con él. El sujeto su la cabeza y le miro a los ojos. Él le sonrió.

Abraham Lincoln había sido asesinado. Y él no pudo estar más afligido y angustiado. Pero nada le detendría. El asesino era un actor simpatizante con la ya derrotada confederación, quién no había aceptado la abolición y en un acto de venganza asesino al presidente.

La muerte de Lincoln dejó un fuerte rastro en su corazón, pero no se detendría, nada le pararía. Tenía grandes planes, y su padre le esperaba.

A pesar de estar abolida la esclavitud, su racismo no había disminuido. Ahora era como una parte de él detrás de su sonrisa boba. De esto, nació como consecuencia el infame grupo Ku Kux Klan, grupos de ultra derecha que alberga él detrás de su sonrisa de libertad.

Reconstrucción:

La reconstrucción fue un periodo de la historia estadounidense que duró de 1865 a 1877, durante el cual Estados Unidos se dedicó fundamentalmente a resolver las cuestiones que habían quedado pendientes tras el final de la Guerra Civil.

Las cosas después de tal conflicto debían reorganizarse para que estuvieran acorde a las nuevas políticas, nuevas políticas económicas, nuevos asuntos sociales, administrativos, etc.

Hubo una reconstrucción presidencial, una reconstrucción del congreso, etc.

Los deseos expansionistas de Estados Unidos estaban casi saciados, además su interés estaba ahora en expandirse externamente e influir en el ámbito internacional, y la última gran expansión que hizo fue cuando se encontró con aquel que sería su más grande rival en la vida, Rusia.

En 1867, Rusia pasaba por un mal momento, y temiendo que los ingleses robaran en algún conflicto armado Alaska (quién pertenecía a Rusia en ese entonces), prefirió venderla para así al menos salir beneficiado en algo. Fue allí cuando se reunió con el joven Estados Unidos, quién estaba muy interesado en comprársela. Estados Unidos cuando conoció por primera vez a Rusia, no tuvo más opinión de él que la que tenía de todos los europeos. Estados Unidos los consideraba países viejos, resentidos, y falsos, y no pensó diferente de Rusia. Este accedió a venderle Alaska y Estados Unidos la compro felizmente, aunque a un alto precio que lo dejo algo endeudado.

Fue así como consiguió Alaska y se expansión aun más. Todo esto hizo molestar un poco más a Inglaterra y Canadá. Este último temió que su hermano ejerciera un poder dominante sobre él, por lo que decidió volverse fuerte e intensificarse para que su hermano no intentara dominarlo. Pese a esto, sus relaciones mejoraron y comenzaron a estar más tiempo juntos, como nunca antes, llegando al extremo en donde Canadá le pregunto a Inglaterra si tendría que casarse con su hermano debido a la estrecha relación que comenzaron a sostener.

Pronto los ferrocarriles se volvieron un método de transporte más barato y rápido, aunque para ello tuvo que asesinar masivamente a miles visones, llegando casi a la extinción, y volviendo a asesinar y cazar nativos americanos para que estos cambios se den, habiéndose una gran masacre.

A pesar de estar abolida la esclavitud, Estados Unidos impuso el apartheid en 1876. El apartheid imponía que las personas negras no podían compartir prácticamente nada con las demás personas. Era una segregación racial. El apartheid estaría vigente hasta 1965.

En esos años, Estados Unidos disfrutó leer el que consideró su libro favorito, Las Aventuras de Tom Sawyer.

En estos períodos el norte del país profesó una urbanización sin precedentes y la acelerada industrialización comenzaron a patrocinar más que nunca el sueño americano y comenzaron a llegar las primera grandes inmigraciones.

Cuando la Restauración hubo terminado, en 1877, Estados Unidos comenzaría un camino que lo llevaría al poder.

Camino al Poder:

Con la industrialización y urbanización del país, y bajo la falsa ilusión del sueño americano, inmigraciones masivas comenzaron a darse. Inmigraciones de Europa, de África, y de Asia. Todo esto bajo la promesa de que en América estarían mejor, debido a que en sus hogares, la cosa no estaba muy bien. Familias enteras abandonaron sus hogares ancestrales, y tal vez a más familiares, y se embarcaron a Estados Unidos, la tierra de la oportunidad, ese era el slogan. Pero del sueño americano poco era de verdad. La mayoría de los inmigrantes pasaron a ser mano de obra en fábricas y construcciones y muchos de ellos vivieron en pobreza.

Avanzando tanto, se dio el Acercamiento, término utilizado a la cercana relación que pasaron a tener él y su padre. Inglaterra le perdono todo. Lo abrazó, acepto y beso. Estaban en buenos términos y de hecho más que nunca. Más unidos que cualquiera, una relación irrompible. Él ya no veía a Inglaterra como su padre ni Inglaterra le veía como su hijo. Pero lo eran, y él paso a obedecerle en todo, aunque siempre si concordaba con sus intereses.

Aun así, los 4 de julio eran días sensibles para Inglaterra, y en 1886, para el 4 de julio, Francia le hizo el mayor de los regalos. Le regaló la Estatua de la Libertad. Ésta fue un regalo de los franceses a los estadounidenses para demostrar que ahora era muy aliados y jugaban dentro del mismo bando. A Estados Unidos le encantó desde él primer momento, alejando que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

En este tiempo, Estados Unidos ya no se vestía de vaquero ni nada de eso, esos tiempos se habían ido, aunque todavía anduvieran vaqueros como el famoso bandolero Billy the Kid. El ahora se vestía elegante y servía a los empresarios, los banqueros, etc. El mundo se basaba en eso.

Cuando se forjó la Triple Alianza en Europa (Imperio-Alemán, Imperio- Austro-Húngaro, e Italia) Estados Unidos fue informado de una futura gran contienda que se daría a principios del siglo XX, una contienda que se daría por cuestiones coloniales, por tensiones en el ámbito competencia imperialista, etc. y se le dijo que estuviera atento.

En 1886, además, se dio el caso que sería el origen del Día de los Trabajadores. Cuando unos anarquistas protestaban y luchaban por las 8 horas de trabajo, estos fueron masacrados por la policía un primero de mayo. Estados Unidos odiaba a los anarquistas. Ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de estudiar que era el anarquismo cuando simplemente lo fetichizo diciendo que los anarquistas eran personas que querían desorden y caos. Para él en el mundo debía a ver un estricto orden. Pero la verdad era que los reclamos tenían validez, lo que los empresarios hacían con los trabajadores era abusivo. Él podría haberlo visto, pero estaba bajo las normas de los empresarios.

Pero comenzar a industrializarse de tal manera tenía sus consecuencias. En 1890, se dio el último gran enfrentamiento entre los nativos americanos y él. Esa fue la última vez. La última vez que vio sus salvajes ojos, la última vez el tubo cerca. Luego de ello, no estuvo más. Con un dolor punzante en el fondo de su ser, terminó por asesinar definitivamente a Lakota. Ella le miro antes de caer rendida, y vio como sus ojos se llenaban de rencor, y luego de compasión. Él lloro en sus adentros. Tomo su cuerpo sin vida delicadamente y la enterró bajo un gran árbol. Los nativos americanos que quedaron fueron recluidos en reservas, y su cultura murió. Allí murió una de las más viejas naciones del mundo, pero él nunca la olvido.

Por más que su relación con su padre se hubiera vuelto realmente cercana, más que nadie, él se sentía desesperado. Cuando se dio el Congreso de Berlín, liderado por el joven Alemania, (el cual Estados Unidos sentía celos por él), Estados Unidos desespero. En el congreso de Berlín, las potencias europeas se repartieron y dividieron Asia y África, y fue allí cuando Estados Unidos se sintió disminuir, desplazado y en desventaja. Él quería estar a la par de los europeos y no quedarse atrás. Los odiaba, siempre había sentido resentimiento por Europa, desde que se había independizado, y aunque aseguraba estar orgulloso de ser continentalmente americano, orgulloso de su madre incluso, en el fondo de su ser le encantaría haber sido europeo. Él les detesta tanto porque en el fondo nunca podría ser europeo él también, y por ello, jamás los querría de verdad, a no ser de su padre.

Cuando las potencia, inclusive Japón, comenzaron a repartirse Asia y África, Estados Unidos desesperado y para no quedarse desactualizado, fijó su azulada mirada en el Caribe. Allí estaba su premio.

En 1893, Estados Unidos traicionó al Reino de Hawái, una monarquía aborigen, y en las sombreas organizó un golpe de estado por una minoría estadounidense que vivía allí, y anexionó a Hawái a él, capturándola. Pero aparte de esto, él vio su deseo de poseer el Caribe obstaculizado por un gran problema: gran parte del Caribe seguía en manos de España.

-Guerra Hispano-estadounidense; Imperialismo estadounidense:

Estados Unidos deseaba las posesiones de España hambrientamente, y haría lo que fuera para quitárselas. Fue allí cuando llegó a sus oídos que Cuba, uno de sus hermanos latinoamericanos, intentaba independizarse de España, su padre, pero no le era fácil. Fue allí en donde Estados Unidos supo que debía meterse. Pronto, se presentó a Cuba como su hermano y amigo, quién, angustiado por su situación colonial, venía a ayudarle a ser libre. La sonrisa y brillosos ojos de Estados Unidos convencieron al inocente Cuba, quién realmente creyó que Estados Unidos, el primero de América en independizarse, venía a ayudarle a liberarle del malvado España. Estados Unidos se presentó a Cuba como su hermano y salvador, aquel que le ayudaría a quitarse de encima a España, quién lo tenía monopolizado. Cuba vio a Estados Unidos como un ángel que venía a ayudarlo en sus ansias de libertad, y confió plenamente en él, como verdaderos hermanos. Allí, Estados Unidos comenzó a acusar a España de reprimir y maltratar a Cuba y exigió que le diera la independencia. Pero España se negó, y Estados Unidos, fingiendo indignación, se le lanzó a la guerra. Fue así como España se enfrentó a Estados Unidos, hijo y derivación de Inglaterra. La guerra comenzó en 1898, y tuvo sus principales batallas en el mar, que lució de rojo por las explosiones. Y guerra fue corta, solo duro 3 meses, pero en esos tres meses se decidió el destino de España y el destino de Cuba. España no era tonto y conocía bien a Estados Unidos, conocía su naturaleza y conocía más bien a su padre, y España sabía que a él no le importaba la independencia de Cuba, conocía bien sus reales intenciones. Estados Unidos que era más fuerte que nunca, y España que estaba en decadencia, no tardó en perder la guerra. Cuando España perdió la guerra, mucho de lo que fue de él en el Caribe y Asia paso a manos de Estados Unidos quién vio su objetivo cumplido. Antes de ceder, España advirtió a Cuba de las verdaderas intenciones de Estados Unidos, pero éste se negó rotundamente a creerlas.

Pero cuando creyó tener su anhelada independencia, supo que era cierto. Estados Unidos ahora tenía la máxima potestad sobre Cuba, quién ahora pasaba a ser su dependencia. Estados Unidos se quitó la fachada y le mostró su realidad. Estados Unidos solo lo había utilizado, aprovechándose de la situación para quitarse de encima a España. Estados Unidos se burló de Cuba y su ingenuidad, admitiéndole que solo había utilizado sus deseos de independencia para hacerse de él después. De allí el profundo rencor que tiene Cuba hacia su medio hermano. Le había creído, le había querido como hermano y había luchado junto a él, pero había vivido la peor de las traiciones. Desde ese momento, Cuba paso a ser su "patio trasero" y fue llamado "El prostíbulo personal de Estados Unidos".

Él también se hizo de Puerto Rico cuando venció a España. Y también con Puerto Rico, para que se acostumbrara a la idea de que ahora sería de él, le trato violentamente. A los puertorriqueños le los maltrato, torturo y se les obligo a no hablar el español por un tiempo. A las mujeres se las violó y él hasta ordeno que a las rebeldes se las esterilizaran, violaran y torturaran. Puerto Rico lloró y pidió a Estados Unidos que dejara de tratarlos así. Con el tiempo lo hizo, pero lo tuvo muy vigilado. Cuando Puerto Rico le preguntó qué sería de él, Estados Unidos le dijo que sería una dependencia estadounidense. Puerto Rico dijo que eso era como ser una colonial, pero Estados Unidos, quién trataba de convencerse de que era bueno, dijo que colonia no era el caso. Puerto Rico, como otras posesiones pasaron a ser llamados estados libres asociados, que sería en palabras bonitas, ser una colonia.

Filipinas también dejo la tutoría de España cuando Estados Unidos pasó a tener potestad hacia ella, cuando todas estas posesiones del español pasaron a él como vencedor de la guerra. Pero ella se resistiría a él. Pelearía por no ser ocupada y pararía el precio.

-Genocidio Filipino:

Cuando Filipinas pasó al control estadounidense, esta se negó completamente. También conocido como la guerra filipino-estadounidense, ocurrido entre 1899 y 1902, Estados Unidos llevó a cabo una gran masacre. Él tenía órdenes de imponerse a la población filipina, y llevar a cabo un proceso de des hispanizar a la población. Obviamente los filipinos se resistieron a lo que consideraron una invasión, y no los aceptaron como sus nuevos "dueños". El ejército estadunidense tenía órdenes de no tomar prisiones y asesinar a todo disidente. Él la llamo guerra de liberación nacional, lo cual es irónico ya que él la estaba dominado y asesinó a los que se le apocopan. Murió en torno a un millón de personas (la gran mayoría civiles) que representaban el 10 % de la población filipina de la época. Y muchos de ellos eran niños. Él asesino en persona a niños, por oponerse a él, el salvador del mundo. Así era como se vía, como un salvador, un libertador de la democracia cuando ni el mismo era una democracia (era una republica representativa), y era él el que usurpaba, invadía, asesinaba y rebajaba a naciones a condiciones de colonias, bajo otros nombres claro.

Pero bajo los conceptos de destino manifiesto y su propio ego, se consideraba un verdadero salvador, portador de la verdad. Y la verdad es que nadie le ponía un freno, ni su padre quién era consciente del carácter de su hijo. Le convenía así.

Preludio a la Primera Guerra Mundial:

Estados Unidos convirtió a Cuba en su prostíbulo personal, y abuso de muchas maneras de Puerto Rico.

No solo cayó España en sus dominios en America para siempre, sino que Estados Unidos se volvió el señor del Caribe, y transformó definitivamente en una Potencia Mundial por primera vez, haciendo que las Grandes Naciones se figaran en él, aún más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Con Cuba, Puerto Rico, Filipinas, etc. él vio su objetivo de imperialismo completado. De esta manera no se quedaría atrás con respecto al colonialismo e imperialismo europeo, los cuales comenzaban a tener cada vez más tensiones. Estados Unidos tenía la potestad y real dominio sobre Centroamérica, y comenzó a mirar expectante que sucedía en Europa, pues sabía de la gran contienda que se daría allí. Su resentimiento y envidia a los europeos le había hecho considerar dejarlos solos en la guerra futura, no le interesaba sus dilemas a aquellos engreídos, pero prefirió esperar a ver que le convenía.

En 1911, sucedió el incendio en la fábrica de camisas Triangle Shirtwaist de Nueva York, en donde las mujeres trabajadoras que estaban en protesta, fueron incendiadas dentro del edificio como una manera de callar su lucha. Esto fue uno de los grandes referentes del Día Internacional de la Mujer.

Las cosas no se veían bien, con las legislaciones laborales y la desigualdad social en el mundo, y la instaurada Paz Armada (la que no tenía nada de lógico), solo hacían ver el panorama más tenso, pero cuando se acercó la contiendo que marcaría el siglo, todo cambiaría para siempre.

-Primera Guerra Mundial:

Finalmente, en 1914, la guerra en Europa comenzó. Él automáticamente (antes de que alguien le viniera a reclamar) se declaró neutral. Él quería primero ver el panorama de esta nueva guerra que marcaría un antes y un después, y además, no era tan tonto como parecía, y sabía bien que entrando en la guerra al principio no sería para nada beneficioso. Él entraría en la contienda cuando su victoria estuviera asegurada y cuando todos estuvieran cansados. Y así fue, el espero mientras observaba la masacre. Cuando finalmente decidió que era el momento de entrar. Pero no podía hacerlo sin más, necesitaba un justificativo, y en realidad no lo tenía. Ningún verdadero motivo tenía para entrar a la guerra pero él terminaría saliéndose con las suyas. Pronto, él héroe demostraría su inteligencia. Ideó un plan de hacer pasar un barco de pasajeros en zona de guerra y ataque alemán. Alemania, ante esto, le pidió que por favor no pasara por esa zona ya que era zona bajo ataque. Pero él no solo no lo escuchó sino que de eso se trataba. Apropósito hizo pasar aquel barco y cuando Alemania, sin otra alternativa, lo hundió matando a todos a bordo, Estados Unidos fingió indignación y tuvo el justificativo de entrar a la guerra. En 1917, casi al final de la contienda, cuando todos ya estaban destrozados, Estados Unidos entró para "salvar al mundo del malvado Alemania". Al hacerlo, marcó el rumbo fin de la guerra definitivamente. El buscó a Inglaterra para informarle de su entrada, y al encontrarlo, volando por los aires, Inglaterra no pudo sino sonreír genuinamente al ver a su hijo.

Estados Unidos se unió a Francia y a Inglaterra y la guerra terminó en 1918. Aunque él estaba como si nada (ya que prácticamente no había participado), todos los demás estaban destrozados y rotos emocional y psicológicamente por la guerra. A pesar de haberlos ayudado, hasta Inglaterra le reprochó el no haber entrego antes. Pero él era como su padre, y no lo habría hecho sin ninguna garantía. A pesar del corto tiempo en la guerra, él mismo se sentía un poco abombado y angustiado por la guerra.

En el Tratado de Versalles, él no estuvo muy presente, ya que en realidad todavía estaba reacio a los europeos y no quería ni verlos. Por ello, no estuvo presente cuando a los perdedores les quitaron todo.

A pesar de aparentar esta política aislacionista, en el fondo tenía grandes planes para un expansionismo en el pacífico, y fue por ello que fugases miradas intercambió con Japón, quién al parecer tenía él mismo objetivo.

Pero faltaba un poco para que la segunda tormenta azotara al mundo, y a pesar de que estuvo atento a lo que se acontecía en el mundo, pronto viviría una especie de relajamiento.

Por haber estado en el bando ganador, y con su industria militar floreciendo, Estados Unidos viviría uno de los momentos más idílicos de su vida.

-Los Felices Años 20´:

Después de la Gran Guerra quedaron muchos cabos sueltos: los países europeos debían recuperarse de la cruenta guerra, mientras al mismo tiempo, todos tenían la mirada fija en Rusia. La Revolución de Rusia había dejado más que sorprendidos a todos, y a nadie le agradó para nada. Por ello, Inglaterra, Francia, Japón y él comenzaron a intervenir financiando grupos armados en la guerra civil que sufría Rusia para reinstaurar a los monarcas y para a los bolcheviques. Estados Unidos no entendía el comunismo pero todavía no le odiaba ni temía, solo saboteaba a Rusia ya que sabía que si los bolcheviques ganaba le exigirían que terminara de pagar la deuda que le debía a Rusia por la compra de Alaska. Aun así, todo el sabotaje no sirvió y surgió la Unión Soviética, aunque él no creía que sería su más grande rival. En esos tiempos la vida le parecía hermosa, durante la mayor parte de la década de 1920, el país gozó de un período de prosperidad, disminuyendo el desequilibrio de la balanza de pagos mientras crecían las ganancias de las granjas industriales. Durante esta idílica época surgieron las famosas chicas flappers, con las cuales a él le encantaba bailar Jazz con ellas. El Jazz también le gustaba, a pesar de que era mal visto por ser música de "negros", al igual que el blus pero a él le encantaba.

Además, por esos años, él comenzó uno de sus más grandes hobbies, hacer de arqueólogo en lugares remotos del mundo y encontrando antigüedades. Fue allí cuando comenzaron a llamarlo (junto a Inglaterra) roba tumbas, ya que, a pesar de que se llevaba las antigüedades a los museos, las llevaba a sus museos. Muchos gobiernos hasta el día de hoy siguen pidiendo que les sea devuelto sus piezas de patrimonio cultura, pero ya sabemos cómo son ellos.

También sufrió de una divertida borrachera crónica cuando se impuso la Ley Seca, ley que prohibía que alcohol. Pero era tal vez por ello que más propenso al licor se volvió y ayudaba a los contrabandistas a venderlo.

En los años 20, los nativos americanos terminaron por ser totalmente asimilados por la cultura invasiva de él.

Todos estos años fueron idílicos para él, y tal vez, los mejores y más felices años de su vida, pero incluso para él, la vida lo azotaría.

-La Gran Depresión y Preludio a la Segunda Guerra Mundial:

En los años 20 Estados Unidos se pasó la vida como en una gran fiesta.

Y esto era, porque al parecer la economía volaba por los cielos. Sucedió que en la década de 1920, todos los ciudadanos comenzaron a comprar acciones cuyo valor en el mercado subía ininterrumpidamente. Los banqueros bien sabían que se estaba generando más dinero del que había, cuando las personas comenzaban a pedir préstamos para comprar acciones que parecían valer bastante. Sin embargo, los grandes banqueros fueron retirándose de la bolsa silenciosamente y en 1929, toda esa fiesta financiera se caería a pedazos. Pronto los bancos comenzaron a pedir los préstamos de vuelta, lo que ocasionó una venta masiva de las acciones (que no valían nada), ya que todos necesitaban pagar sus préstamos. Miles de bancos quebraron, siendo comprados por los grandes bancos quienes organizaron la crisis, y también corporaciones completas fueron vendidas a nada. Cuando llegaron los años 30, el mundo era negro. La crisis en la bolsa de valores afectó a todos los países, quienes se subieron en una de las más lamentables crisis de la historia. Fue allí cuando todos comenzaron a mirarlo con odio y rencor. Pero él, que era un país, tampoco la pasó bien. Se generó una de las más grandes crisis sociales que pudo recordar. Desempleo, pobreza extrema, falta de economía, solo los grandes banqueros la pasaron bien. Y fue allí cuando él los miro con verdadero desprecio. Él calló enfermo rápidamente. Pálido, con los ojos rojos, y sin fuerza. Se dio cuenta que toda la gran fiesta vivida en los años 20 fue una mentira. Todo eso desembocaría en la crisis. Él se había vuelto a ensimismar en si mismo después de la guerra, pero ahora debía volver a ver hacia fuera, y lo haría indeterminadamente.

Los países europeos que nunca pudieron recuperarse de la guerra, y que encima ahora tenían la crisis, surgieron en políticas extremas como el fascismo y nazismo.

En la crisis, miles de miles de personas murieron en todo el mundo, y sin embargo, ellos ya pensaban en guerra otra vez.

En 1933, Roosevelt asume como presidente de los Estados Unidos, quién tomará fuertemente a Estados Unidos, le daría un par de palmadas para que saliera de su estado catatónico y lo guiaría en lo que tendrían que hacer.

Cuando surge la Alemania Nazi en 1933, su padre, Francia y él tuvieron temor y desagrado por él, pero en el fondo, él siempre había estado celoso de Alemania. Tal vez porque joven en el mundo, tal vez porque era europeo, porque les hacía buena competencia a ellos; podían ser todas o ninguna, pero cuando surgió como Alemania Nazi, él ya no estuvo celoso de él, sino que surgió una terrible envidia en él, por ello, molesto por envidiarlo más que a nadie, decidido hacerle la contra en todo, además, la Alemania Nazi tenía políticas económicas que rivalizaban con las de él y los aliados de su padre, por lo que desde el principio estaban destinados a confrontarse.

Pero Alemania Nazi, aunque lo deseara, no sería su rival, sino otro, otra al cuál admiraba desde que lo conoció y amenazó: Japón.

Japón comenzó a tomar una postura política-económica agresiva con él y su padre, (debido a que estos habían reducido su armada marítima e influenciaban en sus dominios) y pronto comenzó a alinearse ideológicamente con Alemania e Italia.

Esto le molesto no solo porque quería a Japón de su lado y cuando se fue con Alemania, (a quién él envidiaba tanto), sino porque su política nacionalizaba los recursos que él quería para sí. Pronto, Japón y él comenzaron a ver hacia él mismo lugar: el pacífico.

Cuando comenzó la segunda guerra Sino-Japonesa, él e Inglaterra sabían que Japón no le importaba lo que ellos pensaran, y que se apoderaría de lugares estratégicos con grandes recursos que ellos deseaban también poseer. Esto dio terminada la buena relación entre ellos. Fue allí que, aunque le encantaría enfrentar a Alemania, su destino era enfrentarse a la milenaria nación del sol.

Otro factor que molestaba muchísimo, más que las fuerzas de Eje incluso, era la Unión Soviética. Rusia era lo único que realmente les había cambiado el mapa y el juego desde la Revolución Rusa, y su presencia cambiaba todo de mil maneras. Inglaterra, quién todavía seguía siendo la cabeza del grupo, sabía que era estúpido tener a tal colosal país en contra, e ideo un plan: se aliarían con él, pero durante la contienda, esteraban que Rusia y Alemania terminaran por acabarse entre ellos y al terminar la guerra, la Unión Soviética estaría destruida. Así la amenaza de tal potencia y del comunismo se habría destruido sin esfuerzo de ellos. Y fue por ello que Estados Unidos no pensó demasiado en Rusia. Pero nunca sabrían que nada de ello se daría como esperaban. Por más que la Alemania Nazi fuera el centro de atención y todos estuvieran tensos por él, la Unión Soviética les tensaba aun más.

Cuando Estados Unidos se enteró de las políticas anti judías del nazismo, supo que allí podría meter las manos en el futuro, si ganaban la futura guerra. Las potencias de Eje eran verdaderamente poderosas, y eso les inquietaba también, solo ellos (Inglaterra, Francia, Estados Unidos), deseaban gobernar en el mundo.

-Segunda Guerra Mundial:

Cuando comenzó la guerra, Estados Unidos comenzó a desesperarse. Por más que deseaba entrar también, no tenía ningún justificativo. En realidad las guerras no son por libertad ni nada de eso, son por intereses. Y él necesitaba una justificación que le permitiera entrar y que la opinión pública lo apoyara. Harto de no encontrar ninguna escusa, comenzó a molestar a Japón quién había invadido la Indonesia francesa en 1941. Él comenzó a mostrarse agresivo con Japón, y pronto le realizó un embargo económico que indignó al japonés bastante.

Él prohibió las exportaciones de acero y petróleo a Japón y congelando los créditos japoneses en Estados Unidos. Japón intentó ignorar estas tácticas provocativas de Estados Unidos pero finalmente se dijo, que si quería vérselas con él,lo haría. En 1941, se sabía que los japoneses atacarían Estados Unidos. Lo que nunca se menciona es que Japón anunció abiertamente que atacaría Pearl Harbor. Cuando fue a atacarlo, Estados Unidos le esperó pacientemente. Pronto recibió una llamada de su hermano Australia quién le advirtió que los japoneses atacarían Peral Harbor, pero él quería que esto sucediera. Cuando Japón por fin hubo atacado, Estados Unidos fingió indignación y le declaró la guerra. La opinión publica le apoyo por esto y el obtuvo lo que quiso.

Fue así, como con toda su fuerza, Estados Unidos se enfrentaría a Japón. Primero decidió tomar todas sus islas estratégicas en el Pacífico iniciándose una guerra por el mar. Pero por el cielo también se vieron las caras.

Estados Unidos fue a pedirle en persona a su hermano Canadá que, mientras él se encargaba de Japón, que él bombardeara a Alemania de su parte. Canadá así lo hizo.

En el transcurso de la guerra, a pesar de ser enemigos, Estados Unidos no podía odiar a Japón, mostrando una obsesión y admiración por él. De hecho, al que odiaba era a Alemania, por tener a Japón de su lado. Japón era serio, callado, y estoico, a diferencia del norteamericano, quién era energético, engreído, y estúpidamente optimista.

Japón no sentía agrado por él y nunca le perdonaría que Estados Unidos haya intervenido en su vida como lo había hecho y que hubiera dejado que bombardeara Pearl Harbor si sabía que lo haría.

Estados Unidos admiraba a Japón al mismo tiempo que le temía. Japón con el tiempo iba perdiendo la guerra en el mar, pero en los cielos, con la implementación de los Kamikazes, pudo frenarlo un poco. Él nunca gusto de los Kamikazes, no los veía heroicos como Japón decía que eran.

Estados Unidos fue criticado incluso en la guerra por bombardear ciudades japonesas con bombas incendiarias, las cuales estaban prohibidas, pero al héroe nada lo detiene.

En su hogar, la economía de guerra le salvo de la crisis, generándose puestos de trabajo, etc. cuando los comics bélicos comenzaron a volverse populares, él se definió a sí mismo como él héroe del mundo. Al entrar en la guerra, y con lo poderoso que era, finalmente reemplazó a Inglaterra como líder de los Aliados.

Pero no todo fue color de rosa para él. Cuando se enteró que nadie, excepto Rusia venció finalmente a Alemania, se molestó. Le hubiera encantado decir que fue él el que lo venció al malvado alemán, pero nunca podría decir tal cosa, y lo que más le enfureció fue que fuera Rusia quién lo haya hecho. Pero debía concentrarse en Japón, quién era el último que seguía de pie del Eje, los que los habían desafiado.

Una vez Italia hubo perdido, y Alemania bajo Rusia, solo quedaron combaligrando Estados Unidos y Japón. Sin embargo, ya en los últimos momentos, Estados Unidos comenzó a temer de Japón realmente, incluso consideró que este podría alcanzarlo en poder, porque era fuerte e imparable. Cuando, a la muerte del presidente Roosevelt y a la subida Truman en 1945, éste le dijo que terminaría con la guerra de una manera nunca antes vista. Estados Unidos al saberlo abrió los ojos de par en par. Japón estaba perdido.

Estados Unidos tiró la Bombas Atómicas sobre Japón.

Aterrorizó a todos. Incluso a sus mismo aliados que le habían cedido el mando de Los Aliados.

Fue atroz. Pero Estados Unidos experimentó algo muy diferente. No solo lo vio como algo "glorioso" sino que descubrió su motivo en la vida. Nada de a antes vivido ahora tenía significado. En ese instante, las sensaciones que lo albergaron hicieron que supiera su razón de existir: Tirar bombas, invadir países, generar guerras, ese era su fin, su significado, su motivo para el cual nació, según él.

Inglaterra miró a su hijo con cierto respeto, y supo que ahora que ya no era el jefe debía pasar a las filas de su hijo, quién no tardaría en reclamara el mundo con su nuevo poder.

Al caer Japón y terminar la guerra, repartió a sus aliados tareas y reprimendas para los países vencidos. Miro con resentimiento y placer el sufrimiento de Alemania, quién estaba bajo manos de Rusia. Alemania seguía sin agradarle. En fondo de su corazón le envidiaba. Había envidiado la Alemania Nazi. Pero a Rusia, que seguía en pie tan fuerte como siempre, y que no había temido a sus bombas, le odiaba o temía más. Pronto vio a Rusia como un peligro, ya no como aliado.

A pesar de lo que hizo a Japón, Estados Unidos lo último que quería era tenerlo como enemigo, y fue él mismo quién lo cuidó, sanando sus heridas, cambiando sus vendas, hablándole dulcemente. Sin saber del odio que Japón comenzó a tener por él, Estados Unidos no se alejó de él hasta que este pudo valerse por sí mismo nuevamente.

Cuando la guerra hubo terminado, Europa estaba destruía en todo sentido. Francia e Inglaterra exhaustos. Estados Unidos era todo una potencia ahora, la más fuerte de todas, y no tardó en imponer sus deseos como todo un "liderazgo heroico".

Mando tropas a todos los países prácticamente, a los cuales invadió y procuro que todo estuviera como él quisiera. Cuando ocupo Italia y entró en Roma, admiró el Coliseo Romano, pero se juró que sería un imperio más grande que aquel. Y todos deberían aceptarlo como el salvador policía del mundo.

Pero había alguien que no le adulaba. Alguien que no hacía lo que decía. Alguien que pensaba con su propia mente. Rusia. Y fue allí cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-Guerra Fría:

Cuando la guerra terminó, el ejército estadounidense ocupó muchos países, entre los culés estaban las principales potencias de Eje, y todas sus ocupaciones tuvieron algún efecto. Cuando ocupó Italia, le gustó tanto la Pizza que cuando volvió a su hogar tiempo después, llevo la receta y la popularizo en todo el mundo.

Cuando ocupó Japón, no tardo en quedar desconcertado con su cultura al verla de cerca, e irrespetuosamente, comenzó un proceso de aculturalización y a fetichizar todo lo que para él era extraño, por ejemplo, las geishas. Estas eran artistas de entretenimiento por lo general a personas de alta posición, pero él esparció el rumor de que eran prostitutas de alto rango. Y así hizo con la cultura japonesa cuando estuvo instalado allí cuidando a Japón. Él lo cuidaba, limpiaba, e incluso consolaba. Parecía una novia enamorada que cuidaba de su amado herido, pero no sabía o no quería ver el odio que Japón fue acumulando por él.

Cuando Japón se recuperó, en vez de atacar a Estados Unidos por el profundo odio que le había tomado, le sonrió, y desde allí se volvieron muy amigos, casi amantes. Estados Unidos confió en Japón y vio su sueño de tener a Japón como aliado hecho realidad. A pesar de lo que le hizo, Estados Unidos nunca sospechó de los verdaderos sentimientos de Japón hacia él, y todavía ahora siguen siendo muy cercanos.

Y también, junto con Francia, Inglaterra y Rusia, se abalanzaron y ocuparon a Alemania como perros hambrientos. Estados Unidos ocupo la zona sur oeste de Alemania, mientras que Rusia se quedo con Prusia, y Francia e Inglaterra tenían otras porciones de Alemania. Él miraba a Alemania con una mirada ponzoñosa, pero éste corría la mirada. A diferencia de cómo era antes, con una mirada seria, amenazante y perseverante, Alemania ahora parecía un niño cabizbajo. Y cuando Estados Unidos tomaba su cuerpo para sí, gruesas y sucias lágrimas caían de los ojos de Alemania. Muchas mujeres alemanas fueron violadas por los estadounidenses durante la ocupación.

A él le gustaba hacerlo, y escuchar los lamentos de Alemania, se lo merecía, decía él. Tanto le envidiaba que quería desquitarse con él. Entre él, Francia e Inglaterra, Alemania recibió duras golpizas. En esos tiempos, Estados Unidos no tardo culpar a Alemania de malvado cuando se supo lo de los judío. Y era cierto, pero él también lo exageró un poco, como cuando dijo que los nazis asesinaban a los judíos en cámaras de gas, cuando en realidad, las cámaras de gas no existían en esa época. Alemania estaba fuertemente arrepentido y devastado por sus decisiones, pero todos le odiaban y nunca se lo perdonaría. En cambio a Estados Unidos, nadie le decía nada. Nada por lo que le hizo a Japón, ni nada.

Con su nuevo poderío, con tanta fuerza de guerra, y con ahora, bases estadounidenses construyéndose en sus lugares de ocupación, Estados Unidos era la potencia, y los que eran aliados de su padre ahora eran sus aliados. Y cuando hubo terminado la guerra, el era el señor del mundo.

Pero había otro.

Cuando todos llegaron a Alemania, este estaba en manos de Rusia, quién estaba maltratándolo. Él, Inglaterra y Francia observaron la escena por un tiempo hasta que Estados Unidos se impuso y exigió a Alemania. Cuando Rusia lo miró, con molestia, él supo que Rusia no lo veía como superior y no le temía, de repente, Rusia captaba su atención y ya no era su aliado. Al principio Rusia estaba reticente a entregar a Alemania, pero terminó haciéndolo. Cuando Rusia volvió a su hogar, Estados Unidos esperó no volverlo a encontrar pero en el fondo sabía que volverían a encontrase.

Al final de la ocupación Alemania, Estados Unidos procuró tratar bien al alemán para que este terminara pasando a sus filas.

Pero Rusia, quién todavía estaba en Berlín, tenía otros planes. Rusia comenzaba a exasperarle. No le hacía caso, era independiente de sus decisiones, era imponente, burlesco con respecto a él, y por sobre todo, lo que más le disgustaba, Rusia eran tan fuerte o más fuerte que él, y lucharía por imponerse e imponer su ideología, como él también lo haría. Pronto, fuertes tensiones comenzaron a darse entre ambos. Fuertes tensiones. Estados Unidos aborrecía el comunismo. Le parecía una aberración. No siempre había sido así. Al principio, en los primeros años de la Unión Soviética, estaba algo feliz por Rusia, porque realmente quería ayudar a su gente. Pero los jefes de Estados Unidos, ante esto, le comenzaron a llenar la cabeza de que el comunismo era mal, porque intervenía en la economía y en la vida de las personas, y prohibía la propiedad privada. Con esto él se indignó. Desde su estructura de pensamiento la propiedad privada era algo inviolable y con esta visión medio distorsionada del comunismo él comenzó a odiarlo. Él era el héroe del mundo ahora, y no dejaría que el comunismo se esparciera, no dejaría que Rusia lo hiciera. Pronto, Estados Unidos comenzaría a prepara su propio imperio de poder.

-El Plan Marshall, el Terror Rojo, la OTAN y el Pacto de Varsovia:

Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alfred, triunfante en el extranjero e incólume en el interior, vio que se abría una puerta hacia la supremacía mundial. Sólo una cosa que se llamaba "comunismo" bloqueaba el camino, política, militar, e ideológicamente. Toda la política exterior de la clase dominante de Estados Unidos fue movilizada para enfrentar a este "enemigo", y el Plan Marshall formó parte integral de esa campaña.

Después de la guerra, el anticomunismo se volvió el tema principal de la política exterior de modo tan natural como si la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la alianza con la Unión Soviética no hubieran tenido lugar. Junto con la CIA (organización que respalda los intereses de Estados Unidos), las fundaciones Rockefeller y Ford, el Consejo de Relaciones Exteriores, varias corporaciones, y otras instituciones privadas, el Plan Marshall fue una flecha más en el arco de la remodelación de Europa para ajustarla a los deseos de Washington – difundiendo el capitalismo (para contrarrestar las fuertes tendencias de posguerra hacia el socialismo), abriendo mercados para proveer nuevos clientes para las corporaciones de Alfred. El impulso por la creación del Mercado Común como partes integrales del baluarte europeo occidental contra la presunta amenaza soviética. Fondos del Plan Marshall fueron canalizados secretamente para financiar este último esfuerzo, y la promesa de ayuda a un país, o la amenaza de su interrupción, fueron utilizadas como un garrote.

El Plan Marshall impuso todo tipo de restricciones a los países receptores: había que cumplir con toda clase de criterios económicos y fiscales, elaborados para un retorno de amplitud total a la libre empresa. Estados Unidos tenía el derecho de controlar no sólo como se gastaban los dólares del Plan Marshall, sino también de aprobar el gasto de un monto equivalente de moneda local, dando a Washington un poder sustancial sobre los planes y programas internos de los Estados europeos; él consideraba con desagrado los programas de bienestar para los sobrevivientes necesitados de la guerra; hasta el racionamiento olía demasiado a socialismo y hubo que eliminarlo o reducirlo; Washington se opuso aún más vehementemente a la nacionalización de la industria. Gran parte de los fondos del Plan Marshall volvieron a Estados Unidos, o nunca abandonaron el país. Podría ser considerado más bien como una operación empresarial conjunta entre gobiernos, con contratos escritos por abogados de Washington; a menudo constituía un arreglo de negocios entre las clases dominantes estadounidenses y europeas, muchas de estas últimas recién salidas de su servicio al Tercer Reich, actividad compartida por algunas de las primeras; o era un arreglo entre congresistas y sus corporaciones favoritas para exportar ciertas mercaderías, incluyendo un montón de bienes militares. Por lo tanto el Plan Marshall sirvió de fundamento para el complejo industrial militar como una característica permanente de la vida estadounidense. Obviamente, él que se opuso con dientes y garras al Plan Marshall fue Rusia.

Para que Europa se comprometiera aun más a colaborar con él, en 1949, se creó la OTAN, una unión militar que tenía el objetivo de buscar la paz, pues Estados Unidos era partidario del "si quieres paz prepárate para la guerra", por más incoherente que sonara. Sabiendo lo que significaba esta unión, para contrarrestarla, Rusia y Polonia formaron el Pacto de Varsovia, unión militar de países de Europa del este aliados a Rusia. Ya el mundo comenzaba a dividirse en dos. Cuando se presento el incidente de la división alemana, Estados Unidos dio la cara diciénido a Rusia que dejara Alemania. Pero Rusia no dejaría que él tuviera toda la potestad y le dio un golpe bajo: se formo la Alemania Oriental, para tristeza de Alemania y molestia para Alfred, quién casi tenía un abierto enfrentamiento que pusieron tensas a todos a su alrededor. Era casi oficial, estaban enemistados. Cuando se dio la Revolución Comunista en China, Estados Unidos terminó por encolerizarse y utilizar todas sus fuerzas para "salvar al mundo y la democracia" del "diabólico comunismo".

Su odio y repulsión hacia la China comunista, y sobre todo a hacia, Rusia, hizo que él temiera que el mundo, sus aliados o él mismo se contagiaran del socialismo. Paranoico, juró invadir cualquier país que estuviera en "peligro" de ello.

Durante los 50 , él comenzó a tomar medidas algo paranoicas para prevenir cualquier surgimiento comunista en él, por ello fundó el Comité de Actividades Antiestadounidenses, un comité investigador que prácticamente interrumpía la vida de los ciudadanos de dicho país para abordarlos y cuestionarlos sobre ciertas cuestiones. Los que se negaban a contestar, entraban en la "lista negra", y muchos los que estaban en la lista eran actores de Hollywood, intelectuales, etc. Este tiempo de políticas solo ocasionaban que la gente se tensionara, que creyera en un enemigo interno, que se fundamentara en el odio y en el temor (todos en esa época tenían miedo), y que el Terror Rojo se volviera más latente.

Fue durante los 50 que Estados Unidos quedo prendado de la que considero la mujer más hermosa del mundo, (típicas cosas fetichistas propias de él), Marilyn Monroe. Ella le hizo soñar muchas veces y tan loco lo tenía que baso los parámetros de belleza femenina en la sociedad a base de ella: rubia, tonta, servicial y sexual. Para él era perfecta. Y hubo una vez en que sus sueños se hicieron realidad, y ella se le entregó a su querido país.

Pero él también se volvió loco con Elvis Presley, quién revolucionó la música del momento. Y le hizo pensar, que el mundo parecía abrirse.

Y mientras escuchaba al Rey (Elvis), Estados Unidos miraba atentamente al mundo al mismo tiempo que Rusia.

-Guerra de Corea (1950-1953):

Después de la desocupación japonesa de Corea, este se rompió en dos. La parte del norte fue apoyada por Rusia quién le ayudo, y luego por China, mientras que la parte del sur, hizo contraste con la del norte. Para la época de la guerra fría, Estados Unidos estaba verdaderamente preocupado porque Corea se reunificara en el comunismo, y en secreto apoyo a los separatistas. Sin embargo, para cuando el ejercito de corea de norte, (ejercito de campesino que se habían levantado contra el ejército japonés) fue a reclamar a su hermano para un unión nacional, junto con China, quién quería que los hermanos volvieran a unirse, Estados Unidos decidió que el día de "salvar" a Corea del Sur había llegado. Corea del Sur estaba a manos de un dictador que era apoyado por él, y no puedo contra el organizado ejercito de su hermano norteño. Para cuando esto sucedió, Estados Unidos llamó a todos en la ONU para que los apoyaran en lo que estaba por hacer. Utilizó al pequeño Corea del Sur para que se peleara con su hermano comunista mientras él influía en todo.

Allí fue donde él lucho contra por primera vez contra las filas de la China comunista y el comunismo en general.

En realidad lo que Estados Unidos veía en esta nueva panorámica de guerra era otra ruta para competir contra Rusia, y el comunismo.

En realidad, esta cruenta y cruel guerra solo fue una guerra subsidiaria (muy comunes en la guerra fría) entre la Unión Soviética y él.

Pronto Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética buscaron otros escenarios para enfrentarse dejando a los hermanitos Corea del Norte y Sur enfrentados y odiándose hasta hoy en día. No sintió culpa por ello. Para él el panorama era competir y competir y triunfar sobre Rusia. No, ninguno de los dos sintió culpa por esto. Estados Unidos seguía diciéndose y auto convenciéndose de que lo que hacía era para "salvar el mundo" como su deber de Héroe.

La guerra de Corea fue cruel y oscura, que dejó a una nación rota hasta la actualidad.

-Revolución Cubana, el Muro de Berlín, el Teléfono Rojo y el Asesinato de Kennedy:

La fanática competencia que comenzaron a sostener Rusia y Estados Unidos fue tal, que el mundo se tuvo que amoldar a ella. Ellos era las grandes potencias incuestionables, y el mundo debía alinearse de un lado o del otro. Los países llamados de "Segundo Mundo" eran los que se alienaba a uno o a otro, mientras que los países de "Tercer Mundo", eran países que estaban neutrales, sin aliarse a ninguno.

Cuando Rusia comenzó a hacer grandes avances espaciales, Estados Unidos se alborotó y se lleno de vergüenza. Para no quedarse atrás, fundó la NASA en 1958. Estados Unidos veía al comunismo como un gran mal y obstáculo, pero al menos el comunismo estaba lejos de él, pensaba. Hasta que sin que se lo esperara nunca, el comunismo llegó a sus puertas: en 1959 comenzó la revolución cubana.

Desde la guerra Hispano-estadounidense que Cuba era su burdel personal. La situación en Cuba era exorbitante: drogas, prostituciones, criminalidad, gran desigualdad social, y era un gran centro mafioso en donde Estados Unidos hacía sus reuniones a veces. Y el pobre Cuba, no podía hacer nada a pesar de que lamentaba su situación. En esos tiempos Cuba era dirijo por un régimen dictador que era apoyado y apoyaba a Estados Unidos, Batista.

Pero todo lo que es extremo algún día se quiebra.

Cuba, harto y con un fuego ardiendo en su corazón, comenzó un proceso revolucionario cuasi independentista. Las autoridades intentaron reprimir la rebelión, pero en 1959, todo explotó en Cuba, quién junto con su nuevo líder, Fidel Castro, se alzaron y tomaron toda la isla bajo la bandera roja del comunismo. Cuando Estados Unidos se enteró de este hecho tan irrisorio, tan incoherente en su mente, y tan sorprendente, se corazón casi se para. Nunca entró tanto en desesperación. El comunismo estaba más cerca de él de lo que sería jamás. Entró en cólera e hizo hasta lo imposible para revertir la escandalosa situación. Pero no podría.

Cuando Rusia se enteró, no puedo sino llenarse de felicidad y reírse a carcajadas.

El humor de Estados Unidos se volvió ponzoñoso desde esto, y no durmió en mucho tiempo pensado en lo que Cuba estuviera haciendo.

Estados Unidos apoyó que sus infames fuerzas de la CIA asesinaran al líder de Cuba o financiara un golpe de estado, pero para su horrible pesar, toda Cuba apoyaba la revolución y nunca pudo hacer matar a Fidel Castro.

En 1961, Kennedy es elegido presidente, y por alguna razón, Estados Unidos lo sentía diferente, tal vez porque era católico (todos era evangélicos), no lo sabía.

Cuando se dio la Crisis de Misiles Cubanos, todo el mundo se tensó terriblemente. La Unión Soviética y él, en medio Cuba, hicieron que el mundo respirara en seco ante tal panorámica que podría haber salido mal.

Aun así, cuando todo se fue calmando, para no tener estos preocupantes casos de nuevo, se instauró el Teléfono Rojo, un teléfono con línea directa entre él y Rusia. Largas charlas sostuvieran Estados Unidos y Rusia con ese teléfono, y nunca sabremos de que hablaron. Algunas fueron apasionantes y otras tranquilas.

Cuando se subió el Muro de Berlín, este se convirtió en el gran símbolo de la Guerra Fría. Su relación con Alemania había mejorado pero siempre le miraría con recelo, Alemania por su parte, pasaba mucho tiempo llorando por lo del muro y su hermano.

Su relación con Rusia no solo estaba en malos términos sino que era demasiado enfermiza, y era estresante para todo el mundo, pero él no dejaría que el mundo fuera gobernado por el "bastardo comunista", sino que por el héroe salvador del mundo, porque al parecer a sus ojos el mundo no podía salvarse solo y ser autosuficiente.

Pero con su presidente Kennedy se sentía relajado. Él le apreciaba. El presidente Kennedy para era un gran presidente y bajo su tutela, Estados Unidos llenó a considerar algo inconsiderable. Llenó a pensar, en perdonar a Cuba por el momento y ver que tal vez, la Unión Soviética no era tan diferente a él. Cuando el corazón de Alfred dejaba el odio de lado, se sentía como solía sentirse. Pero el presidente Kennedy fue asesinado en1963. Él lo vio todo, y lloró de imponencia. Al presidente Lincoln le había pasado lo mismo, pero esta vez, por alguna razón le dolía más.

Las razones del asesinato nunca se supieron, pero él las sospechaba:

Podría haber sido la CIA, el FBI, el pentágono, porque el presidente había descartado la idea de invadir Cuba, y su negación a prestar fuerza militar, y la CIA luego lo llamó traidor.

Podía ser porque él y su hermano atacaron al primer organizado que tenía conexiones con la elite, podía ser también por el decreto presidencial del Decreto del Ejecutivo Nº 11110, fue firmado con la autoridad para, básicamente, despojar al Banco de la Reserva Federal de su poder para prestar dinero con intereses al gobierno federal de los Estados Unidos. Con el golpe de una pluma, el Presidente Kennedy declaró que el Banco de la Reserva Federal, poseído por privados (Rockefeller y la Casa Morgan) estaría pronto fuera del negocio. También el retiro de las tropas de Vietnam sumaría al descontento de los banksters y el complejo Industrial-Militar, su básica economía, por cuestiones con el Vaticano, con Israel, y por tantas otras razones podían haber matado a su querido presidente, pero él nunca lo sabría. Su muerte le dejo deprimido e incluso Rusia se le presento a dejarle algunas palabras.

En 1965, el apartheid fue abolido. Y él sintió algo extraño. Sabía que seguía siendo racista, pero en el fondo trataría de no serlo, a pesar de que era algo ancestral en él.

Cuando hubo sido asesinado el presidente, subió el presidente Johnson, quién le avivó el espíritu competitivo, pero algo había cambiado en su interior, algo que le golpeo en la cara para siempre. Eso fue cuando la vio a ella.

-Guerra de Vietnam:

Por parte de Francia, habían llegado a sus oídos que un país asiático llamado Vietnam estaba en conflicto y que muy probablemente, por cómo iban las cosas, se terminaría de unificar bajo el comunismo. Francia pedía su ayuda para restaurarla como colonia francesa de nuevo, pero para Estados Unidos esto era mucho más. En Vietnam el comunismo se hacía cada vez más fuerte y al final terminaría pasando a los servicios de la Unión Soviética y sus filas. Haciendo uso de su juramento de no dejar que ningún país callera en las garras rojas del comunismo, y previendo que otro país no se convertirá luego de lo sucedido con Cuba, él héroe salvador accedió y procedió a investigar la situación de Vietnam para una futura inminente intervención salvadora.

En aquellos días, él estaba seguro y seguro de sí mismo y de sus acciones, completamente convencido de que realmente era un héroe. Hasta que la conoció.

Desde el primer momento en que sus ojos la vieron, su realidad cambio. Muy enserio se tomo la de Vietnam, mucho más que Corea o Cuba. Y de repente, la dulce voz de Marilyn Monroe se apagó en su mente. Vietnam no concordaba con sus parámetros de belleza femenina. Era baja, de ojos sospechosos, y cara poco agraciada, pero para él, ella se transformó en su "damisela en peligro". Pero el destino estaba selladlo para ambos, y el mundo que Estados Unidos conocía se rompería en pesados.

Más que ansioso por intervenir en Vietnam, intentó buscar una escusa para hacerlo.

A pesar de que el conflicto se inició en 1955, no fue hasta 1964 que Estados Unidos entró completamente. Para apoyar a Francia, el estadounidense tuvo que buscar una escusa para intervenir. La escusa fue en incidente del Golfo de Tonkín, en donde supuestamente unas lanchas norvietnamitas habían atacado a dos destructores estadounidenses, con ello el tuvo la escusa, porque en realidad esto no era cierto, sino que fue un evento organizado por la CIA. Fue así, que el héroe intervino para rescatar a su damisela en peligro. Pero esta damisela no era lo que él esperaba. Vietnam era fuerte, inteligente y perseverante. Desde el momento en que vio al estadounidense interviniendo en su vida esta se llenó de indignación y asco. Él no tenía ningún derecho en irrumpir su destino y manejarlo como él quisiera, y por más que el héroe intento que ella se entregara a su brazos, la reacción de la seria vietnamita fue golpearlo en la cara.

Cuanto más el insistía más ella se negaba. Y pronto, él realmente quedo desconcertado.

Vietnam pronto comenzó a odiarlo terriblemente. Pero su odio no era proporcional al de Estados Unidos, quién la odiaba en contra de su voluntad por cada rechazo que ella le hacía.

La mera idea de que Vietnam se aliara con Rusia le enfermaba. Pronto se obsesión terriblemente con esta guerra, e hizo lo posible para que Vietnam no se unificara bajo el "malvado" comunismo. El ser acosada y perseguida por Estados Unidos, así como no poder ser libre de elegir ella misma su destino, hizo que Vietnam le odiara aun más. Y a pesar de que la guerra de Vietnam solo era una guerra subsidiaria, él se la tomo realmente en serio, hasta el punto de ni pensar en Rusia, solo en Vietnam, aquella que le abriría los ojos con fuego y dolor.

La guerra ocupó su mente y su corazón y pasó largos años lejos de su hogar. Olivándolo todo, solo con el objetivo ganarla. Pero en su estomago, comenzaba a tener un gran manojo de sentimientos. La odiaba, odiaba a Vietnam por no reconocerlo como héroe y por no darse cuenta que el comunismo era malvado. La odiaba porque era fuerte y no dejaba que él la venciera, tenía una lengua afilada y nunca dejaba que él tuviera la última palabra, la odiaba porque a veces le hacía pensar más allá de lo que él quería ver. Y al mismo tiempo, sentía un enternecedor amor por ella, algo que lo hacía volver loco. Y al mismo tiempo, comenzó a desear irse y no volver nunca.

Los efectos de la guerra hicieron sus estragos en ambos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Estados Unidos sintió asco, tragedia, y el desencanto de la guerra. No solo comenzó a odiarla secretamente, sino que por momentos, la obsesión que tenía por Vietnam se transformaba en un verdadero amor y lástima por ella. Aquella guerra no era lo que esperaba. No era ni hermosa ni gloriosa, y extraños deseos en su corazón de volver a su hogar y vivir tranquilamente surgieron en él.

Al observarlos, y observar lo que le ocurría, trato represivamente de auto convencerse que todo aquello era glorioso y se obsesión aun más, alargando la guerra.

Pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo. Era extraño, había pasado toda su vida en guerras y a pesar de que todas habían matado algo dentro de él, sentía que esta lo mataría directamente, o que le quitaría algo mucho más importante.

La mirada de Vietnam era reprochante, seria, enojada y dolida. Pero él debía salvarla. Lo haría. Quería tenerla como aliada, tenía recursos, y…no ya, no importaba.

Cuando volvió a su hogar en 1968 cuando el presidente Nixon subió al poder, éste le ordeno volver a Vietnam, pero Estados Unidos le rogó entre lágrimas: _ **"Please, don´t make me go back.**_ _ **I do not want to, I do not want to see her, I want to be at home, please.**_ _ **I beg you, sir."***_

Pero el presidente Nixon le gritó y le ordenó que volviera. Entre llantos lo hizo. Nunca quiso al presidente Nixon, hasta lo odió luego.

Cuando Martin Luther King fue asesinado, de alguna manera sintió que estaba condenado a la misma cosa toda su vida.

Cuando volvió, Estados Unidos se propuso enfrentarla de una vez. Cuando la vio, sus ojos estaban rojos, estaba sucia y herida. Él también estaba así. Llovía, él recuerda.

Cuando comenzó la lucha de nuevo, él la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella hizo lo mismo. En el barro, entre la sangre, se revolcaron gritaron y dispararon entre ellos. Ella era una estúpida que desperdiciaba la oportunidad de ser su aliada y prefería al malvado comunismo. El comunismo la había convencido, la había robado lejos de él. Pero ella, que en la guerra lo había llegado a conocer más que nadie, le dijo la verdad: él no era un héroe. Nunca lo había sido, tal vez trato, pero no lo había logrado. Era de hecho, el más insoportable de los villanos. Todos le odiaban. En negó con la cabeza, no era cierto. Ella le golpeó fuerte en la cara y el calló ensangrentado. Pero no hubo mayor golpe que la verdad. El la odio más que a nadie por haberle dicho eso que destruyo todo en sus adentros. Ella bien le dijo, que era entrometido, abusivo, invasivo, mentiroso, engreído, fetichista, racista, bélico, pero ingenuo. Ella mismo sentía algo de lástima por él, y lloró de bronca porque sus destinos estaban unidos para siempre.

En 1975 la guerra terminó. Y el mundo lucía diferente para él. De reprende, sabía quién era. No era un héroe, no era un salvador, y el romperse su ego le hizo llora.

Fue una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo brutal, en la que él perdió. Antes de marcharse, Vietnam le dedicó unas palabras de dolor y bronca, para así no volver a ver más.

La guerra termino, y Estados Unidos volvió con una verdad y depresión que lo consumirían.

Se encerró en su casa durante mucho tiempo. Y finalmente lo aceptó. El no era él héroe. Nunca lo había sido.

Aun con este conocimiento, no cambio, solo dejó de justificarse y auto convencerse. Siguió haciendo lo mismo, creyendo que así era y no podía cambiarlo.

Con el tiempo, supo que esos extraños sentimientos que lo habían albergado en la guerra, eran los sentimientos anti-bélicos del surgimiento del movimiento Jipi, que yacía en su corazón y era parte de él. Él la amaba por eso. Siempre la odiaría pero la amaría al mismo tiempo. Siempre.

Encerrado en sí mismo, tuvo que adaptarse a su derrota y a su nueva realidad. Ya no era el héroe, pero no decidió cambiar. Hacerlo era como morir en vida.

Mientras tanto, la guerra fría continuaba.

-La Operación Cóndor:

Mientras el continuaba su constante competencia con Rusia, y con lo de Cuba, comenzó a preocuparse de que sus hermanos latinoamericanos de América del Sur se convirtieran al comunismo. Los países de América del sur habían pasado sus vidas siendo como putas de Inglaterra y de él, por lo que no sería extraño que el comunismo se encendiera como una chispa en pólvora, por ello, organizó una operación para tenerlos al margen y sin que lo supiera, serviciales a él. Comenzó así, a financiar a dictaduras militares en América del Sur. No solo las financiaba sino que las coordinaba y entrenaba a los dictadores con la CIA y les planteaba sus modelos económicos serviciales a él. Pero sin que se lo esperara, sus hermanos supieron que fue él el que avaló las dictaduras, represiones y desapariciones de personas, y nunca lo perdonaron.

-Fin de la Guerra Fría:

Cuando la Unión Soviética comenzó a tener problemas, y cuando cayó el emblemático Muro de Berlín, supo que tarde o temprano ganaría y su corazón casi se le salió del pecho. No lo podía creer. Expectante y con una emoción que le mataba, esperó pacientemente. Cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto más cerca de ser el jefe del mundo. Aunque a un alto preciso: miles de vidas en cada caprichosa guerra y en su tensionado hogar, y su imagen de sí mismo.

Aun así, debía admitir, y lo admitiría que fue a Rusia al único que consideró como su igual. A nadie más, solo a él lo vio a su altura.

De repente, su alma se elevó por los cielos, y calló fuertemente al suelo, en 1991, la Unión Soviética había caído. Lágrimas traicionares cayeron de sus ojos, aunque no sabía si era por felicidad o porque el sentido de su vida se había ido.

De repente, todas las miradas se volteando hacia él. Era él el líder, el jefe, el amo, la hegemonía. Su padre le acercó a felicitar y bajó la cabeza en respeto.

No tardó en ser malvado con Rusia con satisfacción. No solo lo ultrajó en su momento de tristeza sino que amenazó con raptar y violar a sus hermanas, solo para molestarlo un poco. Además, con rencor, introdujo las drogas a Rusia, quién pasó un mal momento y crisis en aquellos día.

Ya estaba. Todo había terminado. Los sentimientos que Estados Unidos sintió fueron variados. Incredulidad. Sorpresa. Alegría. Emoción. Euforia. Arrogancia. Satisfacción. Aburrimiento. Soledad. Vacío Existencial.

Que haría ahora. Ya lo tenía todo. El mundo era suyo. El era la hegemonía. Y sin embargo, no era feliz. Él era el país de la guerra, vivía de ella, era su motivo y fin, pero sin la Unión Soviética, sin un enemigo externo para justificarse, ya no había nada que hacer. Nadie sufrió más Nostalgia Soviética que él.

Y sin embargo tenía que superarlo, porque a pesar de haber ganado y ser el amo del mundo, su situación no era la mejor.

-Guerra del Golfo, la guerra que nunca existió:

Ya con la caída de su único obstáculo, Rusia, él se transformo en la hegemonía. Y a lo largo del tiempo se hizo con muchos aliados poderosos, y muchos otros se los presentó su padre Inglaterra, quién había sido la anterior hegemonía durante mucho tiempo.

Y pronto, Estados Unidos siguió con sus planes de poseerlo todo. Pero necesitaba de un enemigo externo para hacerlo. Sin Rusia ni el comunismo, se sentía vacío, y no tardo en buscar a otro a quién culpar de algo. Fue allí cuando fijó su mirada en Oriente Próximo.

Donde tenía aliados, que tenían enemigos, y esos eran sus enemigos ahora. Pronto él se haría ver allí.

En 1990, Kuwait comenzó a robarle el petróleo a Irak atreves de la frontera que compartían. Irak obviamente no se lo perdonó, y lo invadió en represalia. Estados Unidos vio su oportunidad otra vez. Las guerras siempre eran por eso, recursos, cosas de valor, robar, etc. Estados Unidos quería hambrientamente el petróleo de Irak, y procedió a ayudar a Kuwait, amigo de Arabia Saudita, cercano aliado de Estados Unidos. Todo era un juego de intereses, e Irak, quién era la real víctima, fue demonizado por Estados Unidos quién procedió a "liberar al podre Kuwait de él". Sin embargo todo era una mentira. La guerra, si es que se puede llamar así, no tuvo lugar. Todo, o la mayoría de eso, fue un gran montaje televisivo para todo el mundo pensara que había una guerra allí. Claro que Alfred algo debía estar haciendo pero no fue exactamente una guerra, solo comenzó a imponerse ya ese lugar, ya que era su nuevo objetivo, ya no los comunistas, ya no Rusia, Oriente Próximo, aunque seguía odiándolos de igual manera.

Pero la Guerra del Golfo fue muy mal vista cuando se supo la verdad, tanto fuera como dentro del país, y esto hizo que se diera cuenta que si quería robarle el petróleo a Irak, debía suceder algo más grande para que nadie lo dudara.

Esta idea se transformaría en algo muy real, algo del cual él se arrepentiría toda la vida.

-Las Torres Gemelas y la Invasión a Irak:

Tras el conflicto, la ONU impuso a Irak un severo embargo que produjo gravísimos trastornos sociales y económicos en el país. En julio de 1992, aviones británicos y estadounidenses despegaron desde Turquía y quemaron cultivos en Irak. El 30 de junio de 1993, Estados Unidos bombardeó Irak en represalia por una supuesta conspiración para asesinar a George Bush. Del 16 de diciembre al 19 de diciembre de 1998, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra llevaron a cabo sobre Irak una serie de bombardeos a la que llamaron «Operación Zorro del Desierto».

Pero nada de esto los satisfacía, querían más, y pronto tendrían la escusa, aunque esta condenaría a Alfred para siempre.

Estados Unidos estaba en crisis económica, y no estaba bien parado desde la Guerra del Golfo, asique, sus jefes le propusieron algo, algo que el acepto, pero le generaría un trauma tan grande que nunca se lo perdonaría.

Ese día parecía como cualquier otro. Nada especial en realidad, el sabía que pasaría, sabía lo que significaba, y aun así lo esperaba, preocupado. Y luego sucedió. Su mundo ardió en gritos y de repente, un silencio sepulcral. Él sucumbió.

Ante sus ojos, las torres caían, y no pudo sino quedar horrorizado. Como podría perdonarse eso, nunca lo haría. Horrorizado, no habló más.

Se culpo a unos supuestos terroristas abalados por Irak, pero él sabía la verdad, y no podría vivir con ella. No era la primera vez que sacrificaba y creaba una tragedia para justificar alguna de sus guerras o invasiones, lo había hecho anteriormente, pero esta…

Desde ese momento, hizo un boto de silencio, en la que no habló con absolutamente nadie por un año. No podía.

En 2003, hizo un llamado para invadir Irak, creyéndose fuerte para enfrentarlo, pero no podía. Cuando se enfrentó a la invasión, y vio a la pobre gente inocente, todo a costa de su propia gente, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar desconsoladamente. Una mujer iraquí a quién le había asesinado a su familia se acercó a él y acarició su cabello y le dijo " **'إنها إرادة الله"** (es la voluntad de dios), le dijo la mujer y él solo quiso llorar más, porque no era cierto. Todo era por su culpa. Que cruel era la vida, ahora lo veía.

Luego de invadir Irak y meterse con Afganistán por razones similares, la palabra Bush se volvió un insulto para él. Nunca le perdonaría aunque él siguiera haciendo lo mismo.

-Las Siete Guerras de la Era de la Paz:

Cuando iba a subir su nuevo presidente, Estados Unidos, todavía afectado por lo que había hecho, le tenía fe. Iba a ser el primer presidente negro después de todo, y aunque era aun algo racista, deseaba un nuevo comienzo, realmente lo quería. Asique cuando subió su nuevo presidente Obama, él le tenía fe y creyó que comenzaría de nuevo, en una era más pacífica. Pero no puedo estar más equivocado. Por más de que fuera negro y tuviera el premio Nobel de la Paz, mandó a Alfred a siete conflictos distintos, siente guerras. En los territorios de Afganistán, Libia, Somalia, Pakistán, Yemen, Irak y Siria, Estados Unidos armo conflictos, financio golpes de estado (Primavera Árabe), creó grupos terroristas que luego fingía querer destruir, y volvió a meterse con Rusia, durante la Crisis de Crimea, en donde se metió con su hermana, Ucrania, financió un golpe de estado a su presidente y puso un presidente pro-estadounidense, y se aprovechó de la situación para crear conflictos con Rusia y sepárarlo de su hermana. Lo peor fue que lo logró, Ucrania ahora es una de sus aliados.

La guerra contra el terrorismo era en parte una fachada. Ningún terrorista era más que mercenarios pagados por ellos para hacer confundir a la gente y que no viera que lo que realmente se hacía era invadir países, derrocar sus gobiernos y quitarles lo que ellos quería. Si era sincero con sigo mismo, él único grupo terrorista real era la OTAN, ese grupo militar internacional dirigido por él que desde que había surgido lo único que buscaba era generar guerras, no la paz.

Todos los atentados terroristas, no era más que grupos manejados por ellos para crear confusión y todo esto con un objetivo: poder robar el petróleo de los países que lo tienen y venderlo a los hedonistas de los europeos. Por ello también se pelea con Venezuela, ya que ella tiene petróleo pero no piensa entregárselo tan fácilmente. Por ello el la odia, y genera falsos rumores sobre ella. En general, se mete con cualquier país que sea económicamente independiente de ellos y tenga recursos. Siempre ha sido así, pero incluso para él la cosa se vuelve complicada.

La verdad es que a pesar de ser el insoportable amo del mundo, hasta sus aliados le miran con recelo, como Francia, aquella vez que descubrió a Estados Unidos espiando una de sus reuniones con sus jefes. Él no tiene respeto por nadie, ni por sus aliados, se meterá con quién quiera, cuando quiera y hará lo que quiera, palabras de su mismo presidente premio nobel de la paz.

Él realmente lo había logrado, había controlado él mundo. Desde que se convirtió en potencia, había logrado captarlos a todos. La llamada invasión pasiva. Todos miraban sus películas, de Hollywood y Disney, todos le imitaban, todos pensaban como él. Los había a culturalizado, y sin embargo algo siempre quedaba, porque nada de sus cosas eran reales, siempre estaban vacías.

Sin embargo, cuando Él subió en 2016 como presidente, tuvo que haber estado feliz. Era el presidente modelo, racista, ignorante, evangélico. Pero no fue feliz. De hecho, era demasiado perfecto. Cuando fue presidente, a pesar de que lo esperaba, su primer instinto fue correr y escapar.

Con Él, se reavivó su mala relación con su hermano México y el muro que los dividía por iniciativa de Él. Ese muro estaba allí porque, según decían, México pasaba drogas a él. Era un poco hipócrita sabiendo que él controlaba el mercado de las drogas en el mundo. Pero incluso si fuera verdad, si México lo hacía, era él el que le compraba y era su culpa. México, el muro, el mundo, les detestaba a todos. Aunque se siempre hablaba del muro de Berlín, él tenía su propio muro con su propio hermano. Y algún día se enfrentaría a la verdad: los muros están hechos para romperse.

Se decía que para 2050, el idioma más hablado en él sería el español. Este hecho era irónico. En el fondo no sabía que pensar. No le agradaba la idea, pero tampoco la odia. Siempre hablaría inglés igualmente, así como Canadá siempre hablaría francés a pesar de todo.

Y así va por la vida el Cowboy, paliándose con Rusia y su nuevo rival, China, indignándose por Corea del Norte algo, cuando él había tirado dos bombas atómicas, él había invadido más países que cualquiera, él generaba guerras, él hacía auto atentados, y él tenía más bases militares en el mundo que nadie.

Y si él es el amo, él más poderoso, pero ni el más rico y ni el que toma realmente las decisiones. Él defiende interese. El responde a aquellos los cuales nunca quisieron dejar él poder: Inglaterra, siempre le dice que hacer, él que nunca dejó de ser la gran cabeza de todo, e Israel. Él, Estados Unidos, es el brazo militarizado de Europa.

Cuando le preguntan a Alfred, porqué, porque hacía lo que hacía, cuando lo pillaban haciendo de las suyas, su escusa era: Nunca conocí a mi madre. Esa era su típica y sin sentido escusa.

No siempre había sido hacía a pesar de todo.

En momentos de auto observación, miraba a su gente. A ellos quienes lo sustentaban a él. Y de repente les parecía extraños. Muchos de ellos, estaban orgullosos de ser estadounidenses. ¿Pero que era tal cosa? ¿Era ser descendientes de inmigrantes? ¿de los primeros colonos? ¿de esclavos? ¿de nativos americanos? ¿cuales de todos ellos eran estadounidenses? Si vamos al caso los verdaderos americanos eran los nativos, todos los demás eran inmigrantes de todas partes del mundo, Inglaterra, Irlanda, Alemania, Italia, de Asia y África. Y fue allí cuando supo que ser estadounidense era poseer a todo el mundo. Tenía la sangre del mundo entero. Era como un gran arca. Y aun así, odiaba tanto a los de afuera, y más en esta época de crisis con El al mando. Y cuando miraba a los afroamericanos, se preguntaba si eran conscientes de que, en esa patria en cual creían, los había esclavizado, y arrancado de su ancestral hogar. Se preguntaba si eran consientes de que, sus apellidos occidentales les fueron impuestos por esclavistas. Y aun él era consciente que su sangre corría en la de él.

Él sabía que era un combo de culturas y etnias. No existen los apellidos estadounidenses porque todos los apellidos tienen su origen en otro lugar. Y aun así el era tan xenófobo.

Y así va el vaquero por la vida, sin desear darse cuenta, sin querer recordad y al mismo tiempo, queriendo hacerlo. Su corazón le pesa, le peso por Japón, quién sabe él que le hizo gran mal, por Lakota, su hermosa Lakota, que él nunca olvido y jamás se perdonará, por Vietnam, aquella con mirada severa pero compasiva, una mirada que le llena de culpa y remordimiento. Y sus hermanos latinoamericanos y todo el mal que le hizo. Y México atreves del muro, cuanto le quería en el fondo. Y a todos a los que maltrató y aun lo hace, incluso se sentía un poco mal por Rusia. En el fondo se siente un monstruo.

No hay gente buena ni mala. Hay gente criada en diferentes entornos en los cuáles ellos creen, había dicho el pensador Jacque Fresco, y él se sentía de ese modo.

No deberíamos estar buscando héroes, deberíamos estar buscando buenas ideas, había dicho Noam Chomsky.

Y algún día lo va a recordar. Recordará todo esto y se dará cuenta. Tal vez, algún día, cumpla su promesa, y le entre las flores a Davie.

* * *

 **Frases en ingles:**

 **-Sí, y aun así venceré.**

 **-¿No lo ves? ¿No ves que estoy enamorado de vos?**

 **-Fuiste vos. Vos me salvaste.**

 **-Por favor, no me haga regresar, no quiero, no quiero verla. Quiero estar en casa. Por Favor. Se lo ruego.**

 **Uf…me quedó más largo de lo que creía. La verdad, me sorprendió lo largo que me quedo, siendo el capítulo de Japón más corto cuando su historia es mil veces más larga, pero supongo que fue porque continúe la historia hasta hoy en día.**

 **La verdad es que no fue muy difícil hacer a Alfred pero si cansador. En mi país hay muchos estadounidenses y tengo amigos que son de allá, por lo que tuve ayuda, lo admito.**

 **-Fuentes Bibliográficas: Wikipedia, Documentales, libro Confesiones de un Sicario Económico, libro francés La Guerra del Golfo no tuvo lugar.**

 **-** **Películas que vi para contextualizarme: El Nuevo Mundo, Django sin cadenas, Danza con lobos, Demasiado jóvenes para morir, Tomates Verdes Fritos, The Deer Hunter, Taxi Driver, Wag the Dog, Sin nada que perder, entre otras.**

 **Música que me inspiró: Coolio Gangstas Paradise, Jazz, Blus, Fall Out Boy Twin Skeleton, Guilty Al Bowlly, Iron Buterfly In a Gadda da Vida, White Rabbit Jefferson, I was made for loving you, Battlefield, Amerika Rammstein, I need a Hero Bonnie Tyler, Cookie thumper (no se porque, solo me recuerda a él).**

 **Bueno espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto subiré otro capítulo de otro país.**


	5. England

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Este es un fanfic 99% de carácter histórico.**

 **Quería decir que, si no pongo TODOS los acontecimientos históricos es porque, como han podido ver, los capítulos me quedan demasiado largos y eso no es lo que me gustaría. Asique, ya saben, además, como dije, esto es básicamente un resumen.**

 **Hoy les traigo a ¡Inglaterra! Ya me lo habían pedido varios asique aquí lo tienen.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Puse a Inglaterra más bien como el hijo del Imperio Romano, no porque compartan conexiones culturales o étnicas, sino porque el origen de Londres es romano además que lo que sería Inglaterra tenía una base romanizada, solo por eso. No porque tengan otro tipos de conexiones culturales o étnicas. Para aclararlo aun más no lo vean como su padre sino más bien como una causa y una consecuencia.**

 **-Las tribus germánicas son hijos de Germania.**

 **\- Inglaterra vendría a representar eso, Inglaterra, no a Gran Bretaña (ya que Gran Bretaña contiene también a Escocia y a Gales), ni mucho menos el Reino Unido (por la misma razón), solo Inglaterra y tal vez al Imperio Británico.**

 **-Cuando hable de criaturas fantásticas lo hare como alegoría a los cuentos clásicos y no de manera literal, obvio.**

 **\- Personajes Nuevos:**

 **-Britania: personificación de los pueblos celtas britanos y bretones, luego una provincia romana.**

 **-Anglo: personificación de los anglos, un pueblo germánico antiguo.**

 **-Sajón: personificación de los sajones, un pueblo germánico antiguo.**

 **-Normando o Normandía: personificación de los normandos (hombres del norte, vikingos), y luego del Ducado de Normandía.**

 **-Como dije antes del capitulo de Italia, si nombro a Vaticano, éste representa a la Institución Cristiana no a la ciudad del Vaticano en si.**

 **-Iba a poner un personaje femenino que personificara a las Islas Malvinas, pero no me dio el tiempo, supongo que lo haré más adelante.**

 **Muchos ven y ponen a Inglaterra como un noble, yo, por su historia, lo veo más como un burgués.**

 **Como dije, esto es básicamente un resumen. Si uno quiere interiorizarse más sobre ciertos temas, recomiendo que cada uno estudie por su parte.**

 **Ahora sí, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _England (Inglaterra)_

-Inicios:

Inglaterra, o lo que sería conocido como Inglaterra, nació del rapto (romanización-latinización) del Imperio Romano hacia su madre, que pasó a formar un provincia romana llamada Britania. Inglaterra nació en el año 43 d.C cuando su madre pasó por completo al control del romano.

Cuando apenas hubo existido, no representaba nada en realidad todavía, más allá de la ciudad romana de Londumium, la que sería conocida como Londres.

En sus primeros y más remotos día era muy curioso con lo que estaba a su alrededor y muy apegado a su madre, aunque esta era severa y aunque a veces parecía amarle, otras veces no. Su madre siempre miraba con recelo a su hijo pero en el fondo le amaba con profundidad. Una vez él la vio llorar en silencio por él, por lo que le depararía la vida y el futuro al pequeño.

Con ellos vivía Gales, el pequeño hermano de Inglaterra. Su madre siempre le contaba de la existencia de sus otros dos hermanos, Escocia e Irlanda, que no estaban con ellos ya que estaban libres del dominio romano. Inglaterra siempre esperó conocer a sus hermanos y lo haría definitivamente. A pesar de que no llegó a conocer al Imperio Romano, debido a que su madre lo había escondido de él, éste tuvo alguna influencia de él y sin que lo supiera nunca, legados romanos quedaron en él.

Cuando el Imperio Romano cayó el año 476, su madre, como parte de él, también cayó muerta. Antes de morir, le dedicó sus últimas palabras al pequeño, y le dijo que sea fuerte, que nunca se quiebre por la vida y que siempre una parte de ella estaría en él. Él la llamó desesperado y se abrazó a su cuerpo muerto hasta que supo que ella ya no se levantaría.

A Inglaterra le costó superar su muerte, siendo su primera pérdida, pero la memoria de su madre siempre estaría con él, aunque sería distorsionada. Ahora, sin la presencia romana, ni su madre, él estaba solo con sus hermanos. Inglaterra caminó hacia el norte en donde se encontró con un largo muro (el muro de Adriano), y detrás de él, apareció otro niño un poco mayor que le miró fijamente, y luego le sonrió, fue allí cuando conoció a su hermano Escocia y a su hermano Irlanda, quién sería quién los cuidaría.

Ahora ellos estaban solos, pero juntos.

-Edad Oscura post-romana:

Cuando el Imperio Romano hubo caído, y ellos pasaron a representar a los pueblos britanos y otros celtas de las islas, hubo un período incierto y desconocido en su historia, en donde los cuatro hermanos se aislaron de lo que pasaba afuera.

En aquellos remotos tiempos, él y sus hermanos solían jugar juntos sin problemas. Acostumbraban a caminar mucho por los bosques en compañía de hadas y duendes, que solían consolarlo cuando este se sentía solo, cosa que era frecuente.

Todavía no existía el idioma inglés, él hablaba lenguas celtas heredadas de su madre, y personalmente hablaba un britano (lengua celta) latinizado. Estando ellos solos y gobernándose a sí mismos, la cultura celta floreció por última vez.

En esos tiempos, él no solo estaba en la isla de Britania, sino que en zona de Britania continental (actualmente en Francia), donde solía caminar por los bosques solo con su acompañante favorita, un hada que, sin que él lo supiera, había conocido al Imperio Romano y había llegado allí con él (las leyendas fantásticas del folklore ingles dice que las hadas llegaron con los romanos), y ésta le cuidaría hasta su muerte.

Un día, caminando por los bosques de Britania continental, él conoció a una bonita niña algo mayor que él, y tímidamente se dispuso a entregarle unas flores silvestres que había recogido. Sin embargo, cuando quiso entregárselas, solo recibió burlas y risas de ésta. El no entendió porque esta respuesta. Para su mayor sorpresa éste ente le rebeló burlón que no era niña, sino niño. Tal fue su vergüenza al confundirlo con una niña, y tal fue la humillación que sintió bajo las burlas del muchachito, que desde ese día se volvió precavido y acorazado en cuestión de apariencia, nunca fiándose del todo, y ocultando sus intenciones y sentimientos por protección. La molestia que le generó esto hizo que detestara un poco al muchacho, que se fue de allí burlándose de él. Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuvo con el que sería Francia, y supo que se volverían a encontrar.

Poco se sabe de él y sus hermanos durante estos remotos períodos, por lo que nunca sabremos con certeza que hicieron en aquellos días. Durante estos tiempos se supone que nació la leyenda del Rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

Se supone que, en esos tiempos, Inglaterra (aunque no llevara ese nombre todavía), vivía tranquilamente con sus hermanos, hasta que llegaría el día en que todo cambiaría. Él cambiaría.

-Invasiones Anglas y Sajonas; Inglaterra Anglosajona (500-1066):

En el siglo VI, la vida tranquila del pequeño Inglaterra cambiaría para siempre, y lo cambiaría todo. Su idioma, su antigua cultura, sus pensamientos, todo.

Un día, estando en su hogar, escuchó gritos a lo lejos. Caballos y ruidos metálicos. Cuando se dio vuelta, abrió sus verdes ojos de par en par. Estaba siendo invadido.

Trató de escapar, pero uno de los conquistadores lo tomó brutalmente de la cabellera y lo arrastró por el suelo mientras él grita de dolor y terror.

Sus hermanos mayores quisieron ayudarlo, pero estando él como rehén, impotentes, solo pudieron lamentarse y observarlo todo desde lejos. Sus captores eran Anglo y Sajón, pueblos germánicos que ahora, lo reclamaban como suyo.

Al principio él era salvaje y rebelde y trataba de escapar, pero sus captores lo castigaban golpeándolo hasta que el aire le faltara.

Definitivamente, su vida de soledad en los bosques con sus hermanos terminó cuando fueron invadidos por los germanos, Anglo y Sajón, que lo tomaron brutalmente. Ese es un punto clave en su vida. Uno de sus primeros puntos que explicarían mucho de él.

De cierta manera, se sintió solo y abandonado. Sus hermanos no podían ayudarlo y los pueblos celtas que él representaba eran desplazados y huían con su hermano Gales.

Lentamente, iba sufriendo una transformación y, sabiendo que su situación era irreversible, se dejó a sus captores. Anglo y Sajón eran brutos y erráticos, a veces le trataban bien, y otras veces eran realmente crueles. Pero con el tiempo, lentamente, el pequeño llegó a quererlos. Al principio les detestaba por lo que le hicieron, por irrumpir en su vida, por separarlo de sus hermanos, por hacer todo lo que conlleva una invasión. Pero con el tiempo se olvidó de eso, y se propuso, inteligentemente, aprender de ellos.

Aunque siempre les tenía cierto recelo y cuidado.

Anglo y Sajón se lo quedaron para tenerlo y reclamar sus tierras. En los años que estuvo bajo su control, el pequeño aprendió de ellos, quisiera o no. Anglo y Sajón se pusieron de acuerdo y acordaron enseñarle al pequeño lo que sabían. Con el tiempo, él comenzó a cambiar. Anglo y Sajón le prohibieron hablar su lengua nunca más. Él lloró por esto pero juró hablarla en secreto para no olvidarla nunca. La cruel realidad es que lo hizo. Olvidó su lengua materna y comenzó a hablar el idioma germánico anglosajón. Sus hermanos veían con molestia lo que sucedía, un claro ejemplo de a culturización. Finalmente, el pequeño sucumbió. Anglo y Sajón, le hubiera gustado o no, se transformaron en dos figuras paternales para él, a pesar de no ser sus verdaderos padres, cumplieron esos roles con él. Aun así, al pequeño no le gustaba todo de ellos. En sus primeros días de cautivo, horrorizado, vio frente a sus ojos que tan cercanos podían ser estos dos germanos. Pero con el tiempo, también se acostumbró a ello. Su entonces extraño amigo Francia lo incitó pervertidamente a observarlos en secreto, y el ingenuo niño lo hizo, hasta que ya no fue ingenuo.

Anglo era como un mentor para él. Incluso llegó a admirarle a pesar del rencor que le tenía. En cuanto a Sajón, éste se transformó en una figura materna y mucho más cercana a él. Sajón le quería con ternura.

Por la influencia que tuvieron los germanos anglosajones en él, el pequeño Francia un día tomo al pequeño y le dijo que ya era hora de tener un nombre. Abrazándolo, pensó un nombre para el niño y lo encontró. Tierra de anglos. Porque definitivamente estos tenían un gran dominio sobre él. Inglaterra (tierra de anglos), fue su nombre de a partir de aquel momento. Y así lo recordarían y lo conocería. Inglaterra.

Anglo y Sajón podían ser buenos con él, pero mientras no se pusiera demasiado rebelde con ellos, sino, él conocía las conciencias.

En él, se crearon siete reinos anglosajones, estos eran Wessex, Anglia Oriental, Mercia, Northumbria, Sussex y Essex. Aparte de otros reinos en islas y reinos de sus hermanos exentos de ellos tres, (Anglo, Sajón, y él). Todos estos reinos eran anglosajones, y pronto, el pequeño comenzó a preocuparse. Comenzó a pensar que, si ellos pasaban a aculturalizar y a representar a la mayoría allí, mientras los pueblos celtas bretones pasaban a su hermano, él ya no sería nada, una idea vacía. Moriría.

Por suerte para él, de vez en cuando podía volver a ver a sus hermanos, pero la relación ya nunca fue la misma. Cuando su hermano mayor Irlanda se hubo evangelizado, sumado a que él ya había conocido el cristianismo anteriormente, finalmente en pequeño niño se dispuso inteligentemente a convertirse también. El pequeño sabía bien que el poder de aquella institución religiosa se volvería poderosa y sabía que, por su seguridad, le convenía convertirse. Aunque ni Anglo ni Sajón lo veían así. Ellos no quisieron convertirse. El Vaticano envió misioneros para tratar de evangelizar a los anglosajones, pero el pequeño Inglaterra se negó a ayudarlos. En el fondo, no le agradaba demasiado que le dijeran que hacer si no eran sus tutores. Aunque sabía que debía hacer algo o en el futuro tendría serios problemas con Anglo y Sajón.

Él y su hermano Irlanda confabularon para que, lentamente, los anglosajones se interesaran por convertirse. Por ello en los primeros rituales se mesclaban los símbolos cristianos y paganos de los anglosajones para que ellos latamente se fueran acercando.

Pronto, el pequeño comenzó a tener uno de los primeros problemas con su hermano Irlanda. Irlanda profesaba en su cristiandad ritos propios, mezclados con su propia cultura intacta, mientras que su pequeño hermano hacía los ritos romanos tal cual se decía que tenían que ser. Este conflicto hizo que ambos, y los clérigos y monjes hicieran una conferencia en la Abadía de Whitby, en donde finalmente, Inglaterra declaró que se harían los ritos de la manera romana. Su hermano Irlanda se opuso, pues no quería que su hermano menor, a pesar de haberse cristianizado, olvidara su cultura, la cultura que era, y que terminara completamente romanizado, pero su hermanito tenía otros planes. Comprendía el juego de poder y sabía que para no tener futuros problemas aceptaría la potestad del Vaticano y el Papa. Su hermano se ofendió, volvió a su hogar, y siguió practicando los ritos cristianos a la manera irlandesa.

En cuando a Anglo y Sajón, con el tiempo el niño los veía más calmados e incluso más "acaramelados". Era obvio que ya no existían los anglos y los sajones separados y que ahora eran un solo pueblo. Inglaterra temía que se unieran en uno, y ese uno, Anglosajón, pasara a ser la personificación y él ya careciera de sentido. Pero Sajón, quién advirtió su miedo, le admitió que, ellos planeaban unirse a él, desaparecer, para que él, fuera el Anglosajón. Esto no solo sorprendió a Inglaterra, sino que lo complació.

Los reinos anglosajones terminaron cuando se produjo un violento proceso de unificación, para entusiasmo del niño. Con la fuerte presencia vikinga del norte de Europa, él comenzó a saber que si los reinos anglosajones no se unía, terminarían bajo dominio de los jovenes Dinamarca y Noruega.

Athelstan, su príncipe anglosajón, sabía esto. Pronto, él y sus hermanos comenzaron a conquistar reinos y a anexarlos. Fue allí cuando por primera vez Inglaterra, deseando poder ser un Reino unificado, tuvo una actitud muy agresiva con su hermano Gales, aunque no llegó a tomarlo, el deseo de poseer a sus hermanos bajo su poder nació en él.

Las guerras y las conquistas hicieron que su joven rostro se manchara de sangre, y por primera vez, asesinara a los suyos. Él lo justificaba como que no había otra forma. Tal vez la había, pero tanto tiempo con Anglo y Sajón hicieron que el niño viera el mundo a través de la fuerza, a través de la conquista.

Finalmente, Athelstan lo logró y en el año 927, se unificó (a la fuerza) a Inglaterra, siendo éste (Athelstan) su primer rey. El corazón del jovencito latió con fuerza, y miró al mundo como si lo hubieran conquistado todo. De repente, estaba arrogante. Anglos y Sajón se unieron, y finalmente, pasaron ser parte de él para siempre. Su sangre corría por su sangre. Él pudo ser hijo de Britania, quién era celta, y del Imperio Romano, quién era latino, pero él era Anglosajón. Había olvidado la lengua de su madre, y ahora hablaba el idioma germánico anglosajón, lo que se convertiría en el inglés, su propio idioma.

Si, Anglo y Sajón habían desaparecido para darle todo a él. De repente, ya no era tan niño. Ser un reino por primera vez fue dichoso para él, nunca se habría imaginado a si mismo así, y pensó que nada malo podía pasarle ahora. Que ahora estaría seguro. Pero el mundo hasta lo golpearía más fuerte ahora.

Siendo ahora su propio jefe, algo que le gustaba, comenzó a ver a sus hermanos como más que conquistar, y pronto, una brecha se ensanchó entre ellos.

Inglaterra creía que ya nada podría golpearlo nunca más, pero estaba muy equivocado. Finalmente lo aprendería.

-Invasiones Normandas:

Durante el siglo X, el jovencito fue invadido por los vikingos, y fue allí en donde conoció personalmente a Noruega y Dinamarca, aunque no por buenas razones. A pesar de que trataba de hacerles frente, los vikingos eran más violentos y más de una vez el joven Inglaterra, luchando con Noruega o Dinamarca, estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Tan violentas y sanguinarias eran las conquistas de los vikingos, que Inglaterra les tenía un gran terror. Pero todo esto no sería nada a comparación con lo que le devenía.

Uno que también compartía su sufrimiento era el joven Francia. En esos entonces todavía no se detestaban, simplemente había una infantil rivalidad en la que siempre terminaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería, pero en el fondo, Inglaterra se sentía conectado a él porque los dos sufrían lo mismo. Las invasiones eran horribles para Inglaterra, las sufría como nadie más. Pero irónico y cruel sería el destino.

Cuando se enteró que Francia había hecho un acuerdo con los normandos (hombres del norte, vikingos), Inglaterra también trato de hacer tratados con ellos, tratados del cualquier tipo, pero la cosa no le fue bien a él.

Pronto, su vida cambiaría para siempre. En 1066, fue invadido por los normandos de Normandía, e Inglaterra fue nuevamente invadido pero de una manera mucho peor y con mayor fuerza. Normando lo tomo sanguinariamente, y puso su pie sobre su cabeza. Inglaterra lloro de desesperación. Fue en ese instante cuando concibió la idea de que en la vida, uno solo puede ser fuerte y libre conquistando y sometiendo a otros. Con sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas, con el pie del conquistador en su cabeza, una chispa brilló en sus lagrimosos ojos. Dominar, invadir, conquistar, ese era el secreto para ser libre, para sufrir menos, se dijo, y allí surgió una de sus más características facetas.

No tuvo consuelo por ello, por vivir lo mismo dos veces. Ni siquiera su querida hadita pudo consolar su dolida alma. Pero esta vez, sería mucho peor.

Los anglosajones se resistieron a los normandos, y éstos últimos, propusieron una cena para aclarar algunas cosas. Inglaterra, intentando defender su integridad, asistió a la cena, pero su destino esa noche sería el rojo. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, los normandos masacraron a sus lores anglosajones, y cuando quiso reaccionar a la sangrienta situación, él ya estaba en sus manos.

Lo tomaron de las manos, las piernas y el cabello, y lo llevaron en presencia de Normandía, mientras él gritaba y gritaba.

Lo arrastraron frente a Normando, quién lo insultó y lo ultrajó, y aunque él resistía a sus maltratos, cuando vio a Francia junto a él, su alma cayó al piso. Ahora estaba bajo la potestad de Francia, bajo aquel a quién por momentos había considerado su amigo. Un sentimiento negro nación en su corazón. Francia no parecía complacido con lo que le hacía Normando, pero no podía decir nada él tampoco.

Él había sido conquistado, engañado y humillado.

Y todo siguió empeorando para él, quién yacía sollozando en el suelo, con las ropas sucias y ensangrentadas. Pero lo peor que pudo hacer Normando fue decirle a Francia que robara aquello que era solo de Inglaterra. Hasta Francia abrió los ojos con tristeza. Definitivamente Inglaterra supo lo que era sufrir de verdad. Así tuvo que hacerlo. Inglaterra se sintió sucio y lloró de la bronca, haciendo sentir incomodo al joven Francia. Pero lo peor fue que, sentir la piel de Francia sobre él no le desagradó, eso fue lo que más odió. Después de que Francia lo poseyera, como consecuencia el idioma de Inglaterra tuvo un cambio, naciendo por primera vez el inglés como se conoce. Antes de poseer influencia latina del francés, él hablaba el Viejo Inglés, pero luego de Francia, nació el inglés como lo hablaría para siempre.

Normando comenzó a tratarlo bien después de que Guillermo el Conquistador se volvió rey de Inglaterra derrotando al rey anglosajón Harold. Inglaterra terminó aceptado a regañadientes a los normandos, aunque siempre preferiría su sangre anglosajona. Normandía se auto declaró tío de Inglaterra, así como lo hizo con Francia, y se volvió un puente cultural entre él y el francés, aunque estos ya no podían ni verse. Inglaterra le detestaba cada vez más, y más cuando se daba cuenta lo poco estrecho que era el canal que los dividía. Pronto, las tensiones entre ambos se volvieron más y más letales.

Su ahora tío Normandía estaba tanto con él como con Francia, pero pronto se volvió hasta más unido con él. Este "puente" entre ambos no sería nada bueno en el futuro. Pronto, la mente de Inglaterra solo se ocupo en dos cosas: poder, y pelear con Francia.

-Anarquía en Inglaterra:

Este fue período que ocurrió en el joven Inglaterra, entre los años 1135 y 1154, en donde el conflicto se adueñó de la joven nación, poco después de que los normandos se hubieran conquistado

No fu un período de anarquía realmente, pero se le llama así porque la conflictividad y falta de "autoridad" en él.

Cuando murió el único hijo del rey Enrique I, este nombró como sucesora al trono a su hija Matilde, e hizo jurar a todos los nobles de aceptarla. Pero su sobrino, Esteban y toda la aristocracia no solo no querían aceptar a una mujer en el trono (por primera vez), sino que el marido de Matilde era un noble francés.

Por ello, cuando murió el rey Enrique, Esteban cabalgó hacia Londres, y con el apoyo de la iglesia y los nobles, se autoproclamó rey.

Sin embargo, sus primeros actos como tal no gustaron a las elites, quienes, de apoco, comenzaron a apoyar a Matilde, quién era apoyada principalmente por su medio hermano el conde del Gloucester, quién armó un ejército y se enfrentó a Esteban en capo abierto. El apoyo a Esteban había sido casi retirado y cayó prisionero en 1141, en donde Matilde se convirtió en la primera gobernante mujer de Inglaterra.

A Inglaterra no le molestaba, él era más inteligente que muchos y sabía que no importaba si era mujer u hombre, cualquier cosa que le beneficiara él la aceptaría.

Sin embargo, Matilde no fue tolerada y se vio obligada a trasladarse de Londres a Oxford. Cuando su medio hermano fue raptado por la esposa de Esteban, ésta no tuvo otra opción que intercambiarlos, y pronto Esteban volvió al poder como rey, quedando ella sitiada. Sin embargo, Inglaterra la apoyaba, y una noche, mientras nevaba, la ayudó a escapar. Su huída se convirtió en leyenda.

La conflictividad continuó bajo el reinado de Esteba, ya que este no tenía carácter como para ser rey, por lo que los nobles se hicieron realmente poderosos y peleaban entre ellos. Esto hizo ver a Inglaterra que, el rey es rey mientras beneficiara a los realmente poderosos.

El hijo de Matilde, quién sería conocido como Enrique II de Inglaterra, era un buen estratega y se dispuso a conquistar Inglaterra del rey Esteban, quién cansado de los conflictos, decidió firmar un tratado con él. Todos los conflictos secaron con la muerte de Esteban, subiendo al trono Enrique, terminado con los conflictos entre nobles después de dos décadas.

Lo que Inglaterra aprendió de todo esto, era que el poder no estaba necesariamente en el rey, y no debía temerles. El haría lo que quisiera por sus intereses y si había conflicto, eso no importaba.

-Las Cruzadas:

Para cuando los europeos planearon sabotear el mundo musulmán, que se volvía cada vez más poderoso, bajo la escusa de "recuperar" Jerusalén, Inglaterra no fue invitado a unirse. En esos tiempos todavía no era tan importante como lo era Francia o el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, pero definitivamente planeaba serlo. Inglaterra había esperado pacientemente su momento y finalmente, en el siglo XI, se unió a la Tercer Cruzada junto a su rey Ricardo Corazón de León. Ricardo era para él como un sueño. Había tenido buenos y queridos reyes pero Ricardo era su favorito. Por tal admiración, Inglaterra se sentía arrogante y listo para imponerse en las Cruzadas. Por su benigna admiración por su rey, le molestaban bastante los rumores de que su rey era homosexual. Ricardo era fiero, un excelente peleador y guerrero, de carácter fuerte, y si, algo adverso a las mujeres. Eso era el único defecto que Inglaterra y su reina, Eleonor de Aquitania (madre de Ricardo), trataron de ocultar.

Cuando se impuso a las cruzadas con su rey y llegó a Jerusalén, para Inglaterra fue como entrar a un núcleo de sociabilización. Allí conoció a muchos otros importantes reinos, al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, con quién simpatizó un poco, a Hungría, a Portugal, a España, y también estaba Francia, quién no le dio la bienvenida al unirse. A pesar de tener que pelear lado al lado seguían detestándose y de hecho cuando él entró en la Tercera Cruzada, Francia se retiró para no tener que estar cerca de él.

Inglaterra creyó arrogantemente que ganaría, además era su primera guerra a gran escala y deseaba probarse, pero grande fue su decepción cuando los musulmanes ganaron igualmente. En cuanto a los musulmanes, Inglaterra se llenó de pavor hacia ellos.

El ambiente caluroso de Oriente había agobiado al inglés, y cuando le llegaron noticias de que en su hogar las cosas no iban bien, le regó a su rey regresar, pero éste se negó deseando quedarse a seguir combatiendo. Algo apesadumbrado, Inglaterra volvió al su hogar sin su rey, y fue allí cuando comenzó a desencantarse de él.

Al volver a su hogar, este estaba en malas condiciones. Cuando se pido por favor que el rey volviera, y cuando éste se dispuso a volver, Inglaterra se sintió aliviado pero su alivio no duraría mucho. En el camino de regreso, el Rey Ricardo fue secuestrado por el Archiduque de Austria, con Francia de cómplice. Inglaterra se enfureció y angustió enormemente, y se dispuso a rescatarlo. Finalmente conoció a Austria. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, se sintió realmente disminuido. Austria era verdaderamente hermoso, influyente, y aristócrata como para darse el lujo de ser vanidoso y pretencioso, él en cambio, no tenía ninguno de sus atributos. Cuando le exigió a su rey, el joven Austria se burló. _**Was ist los mit dir, kleine Hure?***_ le dijo Austria con malicia. Inglaterra se sintió humillado pero no se dejó a sus insultos. Finalmente, Austria le dijo que si quería a su rey devuelta debía pagarle una gran suma. A Inglaterra se le cayó el corazón, pero aun así lo hizo con la esperanza de que Ricardo tomaría su responsabilidad como rey. Nunca olvidó a Austria pero a quién en verdad culpó de todo fue a Francia, ya que él había sido cómplice, hasta podía oír su risa desde lejos.

Para su desgracia, al parecer Ricardo no tenía intenciones de ayudarlo y una vez que llegó a Inglaterra partió devuelta a las Cruzadas, para no volver jamás.

Inglaterra lloró de impotencia. Había gastado mucho dinero en las campañas militares cruzadas más el pago de rescate, lo habían dejado muy enfermo, en una terrible crisis económica, una de sus peores en su historia. Al final, todo encanto que sentía Inglaterra por Ricardo Corazón de León se esfumó al dejarlo tan enfermo y al ser tan desastroso rey, cuando este murió, Arthur no lloró su muerte, le fue indiferente.

El hermano menor de Ricardo, Juan Sin Tierra, usurpó el trono mientras su hermano estaba en Oriente Próximo, y casi todos los nobles le tenían una gran aversión. Juan era un mal luchador y no poseía el carisma de Ricardo, pero Inglaterra admitía que era de igual manera un muy mejor rey de lo que Ricardo había sido nunca.

Fue durante estos tiempos de Ricardo Corazón de León, las Cruzadas y Juan Sin Tierra que se popularizó en Inglaterra las aventuras de Robin Hood.

-La Batalla de Bouvines, la Carta Magna y la Guerra de los Barones:

Cuando Ricardo murió de sus heridas en Francia, y estando en el trono Juan Sin Tierra, la situación de Inglaterra era escabrosa. En una terrible crisis por las caprichosas campañas militares y el rescate de Ricardo, Inglaterra estaba enfermo y hecho un manojo de nervios. Aprovechando su estado, Francia le quitó para siempre Normandía (quién ya había desaparecido al unirse a Francia), le quitó Aquitania y otras posesiones haciendo que Inglaterra quedara reducido solo a la isla, lo que hizo que su rivalidad con Francia quedara sellada para siempre.

El rey, buscando recuperar aquellas tierras, comenzó a recaudar impuestos a barones dinero para una gran campaña militar contra a Francia, e Inglaterra también se alió con Sacro Imperio Romano. Finalmente, se dio la decisiva Batalla de Bouvines, en 1214, que marcó el rumbo de Francia, de Inglaterra y el de Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Inglaterra perdió la batalla estrepitosamente. Podía ser experto en el arco, mejor que cualquiera, pero ni su ejército pudo con el de Francia y éste era mucho mejor espadachín. Con bronca miró a Francia, y su odio por él creció aun más en ese momento. Con esto, su situación empeoró lo suficiente para que psicológicamente estuviera algo inestable.

Pero la cosa no se quedó allí, esto, además de afianzar la autoridad del rey francés sobre Europa, supuso un duro golpe para la estabilidad de Inglaterra, ya que el rey había recaudado grandes cantidades de dinero de los notables ingleses para sufragar la campaña. Por ello, poco después del regreso de Juan desde Francia, los barones del norte y este de Inglaterra se rebelaron, exigiendo a la corona el cumplimiento de un documento firmado por Enrique I, la llamada Carta de Libertades, que consideraban más protectora para con ellos. Desde el comienzo del conflicto, Inglaterra se apartó sin tomar partido para ver como se desarrollaba y que le convenía.

Juan sin Tierra, con la intención de acabar con este conflicto, participó en una serie de conversaciones dirigidas a conseguir un acuerdo, al mismo tiempo que apelaba al papa (Inocencio III) para que le apoyara. Dado que al mismo tiempo también estaba reclutando tropas mercenarias en Francia, todo indicaba que el rey preveía un conflicto armado, lo cual no le ayudó en sus negociaciones. A pesar de contar con el apoyo inicial del papado, los rebeldes tomaron las armas, ocupando, entre otras ciudades, Londres **.**

En este momento crítico, el monarca propuso la creación de una comisión, presidida por el papa, para llegar a un acuerdo, pero dado que la propuesta no gustó en las filas rebeldes, Juan encargó a Stephen Langton, arzobispo de Canterbury, la organización de las negociaciones **.** El 10 de junio de 1215 los dos bandos se reunieron en presentándole al rey los llamados Artículos de los Barones, que no eran sino un borrador que recogía sus peticiones. Langton fue el encargado de dar forma al documento final desde el punto de vista de un acuerdo de paz **.** Este documento fue llamado Carta Magna y fue aprobado por ambas partes el 15 de junio, e Inglaterra estuvo presente, muy curioso y intento de lo que allí concurría.

Poco después los barones restablecieron sus juramentos de fidelidad al rey y se encargaron diversas copias de la Carta (de las cuales sólo sobreviven cuatro) para que se distribuyeran por el reino.

A pesar del esfuerzo invertido, este acuerdo fue incumplido desde el principio. Y aunque la Carta Magna no permitía al rey el uso de personas o instituciones externas para revocar el contenido de la misma, éste pidió de nuevo ayuda a Inocencio III, obteniéndola en forma de anulación absoluta del documento.

Además, el papa prometió excomulgar al rey si cumplía el documento y a los barones si intentaban cumplirlo. Ante tan taxativa prohibición, la guerra no se hizo esperar, y sólo cuatro meses después de haber sido creada, la Carta Magna ya había dejado de tener significado. Había comenzado la Guerra de los Barones, en la que los rebeldes buscaron en el hijo del rey de Francia un sustituto para el trono de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, el conflicto se estancó al poco de empezar, puesto que Juan sin Tierra falleció en 1216 y su hijo Enrique III accedió al trono con solo nueve años.

En 1216, aún en minoría de Enrique III, se publicó en su nombre una versión revisada de la Carta Magna, con el objetivo (nuevamente) de atraerse a los barones y acabar con el conflicto. Otra versión vería la luz en 1217 y en 1225, coincidiendo con la mayoría de edad del monarca, se promulgó una versión bastante más revisada, que tuvo mayor vigencia. De hecho, pasó a formar parte de los estatutos del reino en 1297.

Esta última versión de la Carta Magna es la que mayor influencia histórica ha tenido, si bien siempre se nombra la más antigua como fuente. Fue promulgada a cambio de obtener un impuesto por parte de todo el reino, lo cual llevó a la primera sesión del parlamento en 1265 (para aprobar dicho impuesto). Puede decirse que la Carta Magna surgió como un intento de regular la arbitrariedad del poder del rey, que podía pedir impuestos extraordinarios en cualquier momento. Los notables del reino vivieron, durante la dinastía Plantagenet particularmente, un enorme incremento de estos impuestos, principalmente destinados a la financiación de campañas militares, empobreciendo la economía y generando un obvio descontento. Entre todo eso, Inglaterra, quién era astuto e inteligente, comenzaba a atisbar su futuro.

La Carta Magna es tomada como la base del parlamento y sistema jurídico anglosajón, (la cuál por ende, tendría su influencia en el futuro hijo americano del inglés), como un ejemplo de libertad democrática entre otras cosas, pero todo esto es más que falso.

Como se ha visto, la Carta Magna, no es democrática ni aboga por los derechos humanos ni por las libertades individuales. Es un producto de su tiempo y por lo tanto sólo afectaba a las capas privilegiadas de la sociedad en la resolución de un conflicto concreto. Sin embargo, también tiene una lectura positiva, ya que fue la primera vez en que se intentó acotar el poder real y, lo que es más importante, someter al rey a la ley _,_ aunque estas fueran las costumbres del reino o las cláusulas recogidas en la propia Carta.

La ley inglesa actual recoge, de manera modificada, los tres principios fundamentales de la Carta Magna explicados anteriormente. Por lo tanto, y de manera un tanto indirecta, está vigente como documento jurídico, aunque esto en sí no signifique que haya sido imprescindible en la instauración de la "democracia" o en la garantía de los derechos fundamentales de los seres humanos. Sin embargo, es así vista por gran parte de la sociedad británica, en parte por la desinformación de la población respecto del origen y verdadero significado de la Carta, y también en parte por la utilización política de su contenido y simbolismo.

Inglaterra sabe esto, pero si algo es Inglaterra es que es extremadamente inteligente, astuto, y manipulador.

En su dura infancia y juventud, solo de esta manera puedo defenderse a sí mismo de su hostil entorno, y pronto, su personalidad se fue definiendo.

Lo que más le interesaba a Inglaterra era su beneficio propio y el poder, su vida se resumiría en la búsqueda incasable de poder, y además, de pensar en Francia y mil maneras de acabarlo.

-La Creación del Parlamento Inglés:

Cuando sucedió la guerra de los barones y todo el escándalo de la Carta Magna, los nobles y el clero todavía querían de alguna manera "regular" el poder del rey, por lo que se buscaron formase de hacerlo, como por ejemplo, un Concilio Privado en donde participarían nobles y la iglesia para arbitrar al rey en su mandato, pero el rey Enrique III, hijo de Juan sin Tierra, siempre hizo caso omiso a esto y quiso rehuir de esto, pero en 1258 fu amenazado por Simón de Monfort quién le obligó a crear un Parlamento (cuyos miembros pertenecían al Consejo), e incluso hubo de aceptar la colaboración de los representantes de las ciudades. Y así fue como nació el famoso parlamento inglés. En ese entonces, el Parlamento se dividió en dos cámaras, Lores y Comunes (de comunas). Y esto no hizo más que Inglaterra sonriera para sí mismo. Cada vez más, se afianzaba la idea de cuál era su futuro. Se comenzaba a adelantar con respecto a otros reinos y eso le complacía de gran manera. Él quería ser poderoso, y lo sería.

Aun así, después de todos estos conflictos, Inglaterra quedó exhausto y reducido, ya que su cuerpo ya no poseía extensión continental cuando Francia le quitó sus tierras. Por ello, y como lo que entendía de la vida era dominar y ejercer el poder, pronto, su deseo de subyugar a sus hermanos se hizo más que visible.

-Estatuto de Rhuddlan, y las Guerras de Independencia Escocesas:

Cuando supo lo que haría, lo que les haría a sus hermanos, supo que debía comenzar con el más débil de todos, Gales.

Él, junto con su rey, Eduardo I, comenzaron su conquista de Gales en a finales del siglo XIII. Pero su hermano menor Gales, y su rey, Llywelyn ap Gruffydd, se resistieron a que los ingleses los dominaran. Cruentas batallas se libraron y cuanto más se daba cuenta de que Gales era tan diferente a él, ya que conservaba la cultura de su madre, más detestaba esto y más lo deseaba bajo su control.

Cuando Inglaterra fue a darle un ultimátum a Gales, éste, creyéndose más inteligente que su hermano le dijo que solo lo aceptaría si cumplía tres requisitos: solo aceptaría un rey inocente, nacido en Gales, y que no fuera inglés. Obviamente los galeses se rieron de los ingleses porque obviamente la tarea era imposible, pero Inglaterra era más astuto de lo que creían. Mandó a la esposa embarazada del rey a que tuviera a su hijo en Gales, y cuando este hubo nacido, Inglaterra se lo dio y le dijo: _**"Here you have an innocent king, born in Wales and therefore not English.**_ _ **I believe that now you correspond to me, little brother."***_

Gales palideció, y miro con desprecio a su hermano. No dejaría que se burlara de él y Gales, aunque comenzaba a decaer porque comenzaba a darse cuenta de su destino, lucho hasta que su querido rey hubo muerto en batalla en 1282. Gales peleó hasta el final por su integridad, y cuando su hermano inglés lo tomó a la fuerza, le dijo que su madre estaría decepcionada, que había cambiado por culpa de las invasiones y ahora veía el mundo como sus captores, en vez de rebelarse contra ellos. Inglaterra escuchó sus palabras y no le gustó nada. La mera mención de su madre le volvía rabioso y contraataco a Gales diciéndole que en el mundo, la única manera de sobrevivir era subyugando a otros, eso era lo que había aprendido y Gales, entristecido, vio que su hermano tenía un gran trauma por las invasiones. Pero la pena momentánea que sintió por él se esfumó rápidamente cuando su hermano lo trató bruscamente y lo encerró bajo su dominio. Finalmente, el País de Gales fue incorporado bajo el Reino de Inglaterra, para su gran pesar, y gran satisfacción de Inglaterra.

El Estatuto de Rhuddlan fue creado el 3 de marzo de 1284 después de la conquista de Gales por parte del entonces rey de Inglaterra Eduardo I.

Esto introdujo el sistema de derecho consuetudinario inglés, y permitió al rey designar a funcionarios reales como alguaciles, jueces de instrucción y administradores para recoger impuestos y administración.

Algunas costumbres galesas fueron permitidas, pero aun así, Gales fue oprimido por su hermano quién violentamente le prohibió hablar su idioma, como antes habían hecho Anglo y Sajón con él, pero a diferencia de él, quién se había jurado mantener el idioma de su madre y había fallado en su promesa, Gales realmente lo hizo y nunca olvidó su lengua, aferrándose a ella mientras más Inglaterra se la prohibía. Porque si olvidaba su lengua, era como olvidar quién era, era sucumbir completamente, y Gales nunca lo hizo.

A pesar de ahora estar bajo el gobierno de Inglaterra, él y Gales son naciones distintas, y hasta él día de hoy, Gales desea su independencia de su dominante hermano. Finalmente, Gales, el menor de los cuatro hermanos fue el primero en caer. Y seguirían los otros.

Cuando él se hizo de Gales, no tardó en mirar hambrientamente hacia el norte, hacia su hermano Escocia, pero éste no sería tan fácil.

Cuando Inglaterra subyugó a Gales, Irlanda y Escocia se encolerizaron, y de alguna manera supieron, porque sabían la forma de pensar de Inglaterra al estar tanto tiempo con captores invasores, que a ellos les pasaría lo mismo si no se levantaban contra él.

Finalmente, Inglaterra junto con sus ejércitos, marchó hacia Escocia. Pero éste sabía que él vendría, y estaba preparado. Cuando se encontraron cara a cara, Escocia le dijo que volviera porque no sería suave con él como alguna vez lo había sido cuando solían ser buenos hermanos. Pero Inglaterra, quién sentía una especial aversión hacia él, no dudaría en intentar controlarlo. De niños Escocia e Inglaterra eran los más unidos, aunque Inglaterra siempre había sabido que su hermano era más fuerte que él y competían a menudo. Pero ahora era enserio. Al estar tanto tiempo bajo brutales invasiones, conquistas extranjeras, violaciones, y bajo la potestad de otros, la perspectiva de la vida y del pasado de Inglaterra se volvieron distorsionadas y oscuras. De repente, su memoria de su hermano era la de un hermano que siempre lo había molestado, de uno que siempre se burlaba de él; y su visión de la vida era que, si no eras fuerte, eras débil, y si eras débil, la vida te golpearía de mil maneras. Lo que Inglaterra quería era poder, y haría lo que fuera para obtenerlo.

Cuando su hermano Escocia le pidió que recordara a su madre y lo que ella pensaría, Inglaterra estalló en ira diciendo que su madre nunca lo había amado. Fue en ese momento en donde Escocia supo que su hermano estaba tan desequilibrado debido a sus traumáticas experiencias. Y por un momento, deseó haberlo podido ayudar. Pero aun así, jamás se arrodillaría ante su cruel hermano menor, quién planeaba tomarlo con la excusa de que quería que todos sus hermanos estuvieran con él, haciéndolo ver un poco desquiciado.

La Primera Guerra de Independencia escocesa de los ingleses fue durante 1296 a 1306. Los ingleses intentaron imponerse a los escoceses mediante a duras formas para dominarlos, como poner como decreto que los hombres ingleses podían disponer de cualquier escocesa recién casada. Esto hizo que Escocia le aborreciera enormemente.

Finalmente Inglaterra invadió Escocia en 1296, y fue una conquista exitosa. Pero si de algo se caracterizaba su hermano escocés, es que era valiente y prefería morir antes de perder su libertad. Junto con sus guardines y generales, William Wallace, Andrew de Moray, Escocia emprendió una campaña militar en contra de los ingleses, y fue allí cuando el joven Inglaterra supo que con su hermano Escocia no sería fácil.

Inglaterra sabía bien que no estaba listo para enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a su hermano mayor, cuya fiereza le impresionaba, por lo que se retiró momentáneamente.

Escocia era salvaje y valiente como Inglaterra ya no era jamás, él había perdido todo eso cuando pasó a manos invasoras hacía mucho tiempo. Y todo esto molestaba al joven inglés, él no había deseado que las cosas fueran así. Pero así él las hacía.

Cuando se enteró que Francia apoyaba a Escocia, Inglaterra no pudo sino odiarlos a los dos más y más. Su resentimientos hacia Francia se iban ensanchando y definitivamente, si algo deseaba Inglaterra más que pelear y maltratar a sus hermanos, era pelear con Francia. La mera idea le hacía sonrojar de euforia.

Finalmente, cayendo en cuanta que no podría vencer a su hermano esta vez, a regañadientes, y para satisfacción del escocés, tuvieron acuerdos diplomáticos en donde hasta Irlanda estuvo presente para que Inglaterra los cumpliera. Aún así, el inglés no se rendiría y arremetería contra su hermano nuevamente en el futuro.

La segunda guerra de independencia de escocesa sucedió entre 1332 y 1357. Esta vez, fue incluso más turbulenta que la primera, porque el mismísimo Francia entró completamente en ella para socorrer a Escocia (para darle la contra a Inglaterra) quién había sido nuevamente invadido por su hermano.

Cuando esto sucedió, Inglaterra pareció un perro rabioso porque los odiaba a ambos y la verdad, ver a Francia allí no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Cuando Francia le propuso a Escocia atacar directamente a su hermano, este lo hizo con entusiasmo, pero para su gran pesar, su rey David II fue capturado por los ingleses y hecho prisionero durante once años. Inglaterra ya sabía que había triunfado. Finalmente, se acercó a su hermano y le propuso que, si quería seguir siendo libre y que no le pasase lo que le hizo a Gales, debía pagarle una gran suma de dinero, además por el rescate de su rey. Inglaterra nunca habría hecho eso antes, pero a él ya se lo había hecho una vez. Y él aprendía a jugar el mal juego.

No sabía que su hermano sería tan estoico, porque para su molestia, pagó todo lo que le pidió y conservó su libertad. A Inglaterra eso le molestó. No todo había salido como él quería, pero ya llegaría el momento en que sus hermanos estarían atados a él para siempre. Lo haría a como dé lugar.

Fue durante el siglo XIII, donde surgió el famoso tema Scarborough Fair, el cual él solía cantar mientras caminaba por los bosques y por los castillos. La voz de Inglaterra era atractiva, suave, y melodiosa, aunque no concordaba mucho con su físico. Él no se caracterizaba por ser muy guapo, lo sabía. Francia solía llamarlo enclenque. Siempre había estado consciente de que Francia era muchísimo más guapo que él, y siempre había estado celoso de él, esa era otra de las muchas razones por las cueles le detestaba, una de las más viejas razones. Pero definitivamente al que envidiaba hasta dolerle los huesos era a Austria. Hasta Francia lo hacía. Inglaterra pensaba, que hasta Francia parecía un niño impotente con respecto a Austria.

Pero pronto, Inglaterra no tendría tiempo de pensar, porque definitivamente Francia ocuparía todos sus pensamientos. Su historia, su vida, se marcarían para siempre desde ese punto.

-Guerra de los Cien Años (1337-1453):

Inglaterra y Francia ya tenían suficientes motivos para detestarse. Cuando Inglaterra fue invadido por Normandía y quedó bajo su poder, e indirectamente, el de Francia. Inglaterra terminó aceptando esto a regañadientes, pero siempre lo dejó con un profundo resentimiento. A pesar de sus reyes normandos, siempre se consideró anglosajón y, a pesar de ser un reino "independiente", Inglaterra era lo suficientemente inteligente para llegado cierto punto darse cuenta de que, en realidad, era como una colonia de Normandía en donde sus reyes siempre favorecían a los intereses franceses. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, y de todo lo que había hecho para ser poderoso y sufrir en vano, hizo que su sangre hirviera. Sumado con el terrible poderío e influencia de Francia, y su derrota en la batalla de Bouvines, que conllevó que nunca pudiera recuperar sus territorios que creía suyos, hicieron que su ponzoñoso rencor por Francia se hiciera notar hasta en el aire.

En 1202, el rey Felipe Augusto de Francia convocó al rey Juan de Inglaterra a su corte de París, en relación con el pretendido incumplimiento por parte de este último de sus obligaciones como señor feudal de Aquitania.

En base al principio de que las tierras de Francia eran poseídas por sus señores sólo en su condición de vasallos del rey de Francia, Felipe Augusto desposeyó a Juan de todas sus posesiones francesas, la cual fueron una de las razones de la batalla de Bouvines y la furia de Inglaterra.

Hasta la firma del Tratado de París, de 1259, no pudo llegarse a una solución aceptable. El rey de Inglaterra pudo reasumir sus derechos en Aquitania, pero con la condición expresa de que lo hacía como vasallo del monarca francés. Obviamente, Inglaterra se negó a esto rotundamente, mientras Francia sonreía de satisfacción. Inglaterra jamás aceptaría a Francia como su señor. Jamás. La mera idea le repugnaba y horrorizaba terriblemente.

En 1294 ambos iniciaron un nuevo período de actividades militares esporádicas, interrumpidas por largas y complejas negociaciones diplomáticas, que culminaron con la desposesión parcial de Aquitania. Los franceses se negaban a limitar la soberanía de su rey sobre dicha región para dar satisfacción a los ingleses. Estos, por su parte, sostenían los derechos de su rey a la plena soberanía. La siguiente fase de este conflicto se inició en 1337, cuando Felipe VI de Francia decretó una vez más la desposesión del ducado de Eduardo III de Inglaterra y organizó una campaña militar para apoderarse de las tierras por la fuerza. Esta es la fecha que se toma como inicio de la Guerra de los Cien Años, aunque técnicamente duró 116 años. No fue un estado de guerra permanente, aunque las prolongadas y frecuentes treguas se veían continuamente salpicadas de escaramuzas al estilo de la guerra de guerrillas.

Este conflicto entre ambos fue definitivamente El conflicto, que terminó por caracterizar su fuerte rivalidad para siempre. Si alguien no sabía si ambos se detestaban, después de tal período de guerras, (que al final, terminaron perdiendo significado) lo sabría.

Tal fue su conflictividad, que hasta terminó estresando a países y reinos exentos a ellos.

Para Inglaterra, esto fue algo muy personal, y se juró que de la guerra, él saldría glorificado por sobre Francia por fin. Durante la larga guerra también Inglaterra sostuvo la segunda guerra de independencia escosesa, por lo que tuvo que estar atento ante dos flancos aliados entre ellos. Mientras miraba a Francia, sintió que Escocia estaba cerca de él y esté le intentó clavar una espada, pero Inglaterra, rápido, se movió y la espada atravesó sus ropas por debajo de su brazo derecho. Sonrió, no se dejaría ganar y pronto, le ganó a Escocia obteniendo una gran suma de dinero por el rescate del rey David II.

Pero su atención ahora estaba en Francia.

Cuando por fin pudo enfrentarlo, Inglaterra estaba dichoso. Había fantaseado con el día de enfrentarse nuevamente a él, y allí estaba, frente a él. Con sus finas ropas azules que contrastaban con sus ropas rojas. Cuando por fin estuvo y peleó con él, demostró que había mejorado en el arte de la espada y se encontraba efusivo, rápido, energético y hasta feliz. Si, feliz. Por fin había llegado el día y pelear contra Francia era una gran descargar y satisfacción para él. Incluso su pequeña hadita lo alentaba.

Pelear contra Francia era como un brusco baile para él, estar cerca de él, sentir su cuerpo contra él suyo, pensar que podía matarlo, solo le hacía sentir euforia. Pero grande fue su disgusto al ver que Francia no compartía su emoción. Francia estaba estoico, serio. Era más maduro que él, y en realidad, Francia no odiaba a Inglaterra tanto como Inglaterra a él. No tenía el odio suficiente como para estar alentado para una larga guerra. En el fondo, le había molestado, perjudicado e insultado, pero Francia no le odiaba del todo. Fue allí cuando Inglaterra se desilusionó. Pero se juró que haría que Francia lo hiciera. Haría a Francia enfurecer, y le ganaría.

Al principio, el obtenía las victorias, haciéndole enorgullecer de sí mismo. Sin embargo, Francia nunca se daba por vencido. La guerra comenzó a prolongarse, y pronto ambos buscaron y recibieron aliados. Inglaterra se alió con Portugal, y como reacción Francia se alió con España, en ese entonces conocido como Castilla, y con su prometido Aragón. Allí fue cuando vio personalmente a España, aunque lo había conocido en las Cruzadas, esta fue la primera vez que estuvo frente a él, pero aun así, este solo se dedicó a luchar contra Portugal. Por otra parte, el pequeño Italia del Norte también apoyo a Francia.

Inglaterra también se sintió preocupado de que Escocia se levantara de nuevo contra él.

Aun con todo esto, Inglaterra siempre tuvo la delantera, siendo él el victorioso.

A pesar de que las primeras cuatro batallas las hubiera ganado fácilmente, pronto comenzaron a estar a la par. Aun así, el siguió estando en la delantera durante el medio silgo que siguió. Pronto, la guerra se volvió tan larga, que se volvió parte de la vida cotidiana de ambos, y casi olvidaba porque peleaban, mientras continuaran peleando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los largos años de estado de guerra, nunca logró, incluso con sus constantes derrotas, quebrar a Francia. Éste siguió tan centrado y serio como desde al principio.

En 1348, la Peste Negra llegó a Inglaterra. Estar en guerra y sufrir tal calamidad solo hizo que Inglaterra llorara de bronca e impotencia.

En una de sus treguas, Francia fue a verlo y lo encontró tirado bajo un árbol. Cuando éste intentó verlo, Inglaterra, avergonzado, llorando, no quiso que Francia lo viera. Aún así, Francia lo tomó de las muñecas y lo miró a la cara. Por los efectos de la Peste, Inglaterra tenía una larga mancha negra e en la parte superior de su boca que le hacía parecer tener un oscuro bigote, cosa que hizo reír a Francia. Inglaterra lloró de indignación. Francia le dijo que la peste era la furia de dios por haber sido malas personas, pero Inglaterra, enfurecido, le dijo que dios los odiaba. Francia se negó a pensar lo que el furioso Inglaterra pensaba.

Cuando puedo sobrellevar la peste, y las treguas se hubieron traicionado, la guerra continuó.

Se dice que, cuando Francia planeaba una emboscada a los ingleses, les dijo a sus muchachos que cuando los capturaran, les costaran el dedo mayor, ya que los ingleses tenían fama de buenos arqueros. Pero Inglaterra, que estaba escondido escuchándolo, fue él quien emboscó a Francia. Y al ganar la batalla, todos sus chicos y él les mostraron el dedo mayor. Se creé que ese fue el origen del símbolo fuck you, aunque también hay otras versiones. A Inglaterra le encantó hacerlo y le tomó costumbre.

Sin embargo, la guerra cambiaría de curso y la terminaría definiendo ya en sus últimos años.

La buena posición de Inglaterra como ventajoso en la guerra cambiaría para siempre en el año 1429, en la llamada Batalla de Orleans, dirigida por cierta persona.

Juana de Arco, la Dama de Orleans, llevo a Francia a la victoria y a muchas más, mejorando su situación. No solo fue un impulso para Francia, sino que fue amada por el pueblo. Inglaterra se llenó de un odio profundo por esta chica. A pesar de fingir indiferencia ante las victorias de Francia, e incluso burlarse de él por ser defendido por una chica, en el fondo comenzaba a preocuparse.

Él, que no era tonto, no se le paso por alto mucho tiempo el amor que Francia sentía por Juana, y esto le molesto muchísimo, y sus deseos de quitársela de encima crecieron. Pronto supo cómo hacerlo. En cierto punto se le presentó a Francia y, altaneramente le exigió que se la entregara. Francia jamás haría tal cosa, pero fue traicionado, y Juana fue entregada a Inglaterra, quién con mucho placer acusó a Juana de brujería, la obligó a decir que todo lo que había oído de dios eran cosas diabólicas y la condenó a la hoguera.

Esto era algo semi personal en realidad, ya que anhelaba hacer sufrir a Francia.

Cuando iba a encender la hoguera, miró a lo lejos a Francia, viéndolo correr, intentando llegar y salvarla. Lo vio llorar. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. E Inglaterra sonrió. Finalmente, quemó a Juana.

Francia nunca en toda la vida le perdonó haberla matado, jamás.

Sin Juana de Arco, Inglaterra creyó que volvería a estar en la delantera, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Francia siguiera ganando y volviéndose más fuerte. Los franceses habían tomado a Juana de Arco como una mártir, y Francia tomó un impulso tan fuerte después de la muerte de ésta que Inglaterra, con todas sus artimañas no pudo parar.

A pesar de sus intentos Francia parecía haber sacado fuerzas desde su interior, haber tomado una profunda valentía, e inteligencia, poniendo todo su empeño para ganar y acabar de una vez con esa larga guerra. Finalmente Inglaterra vio en sus ojos lo que había querido ver, ahora Francia si lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto como él lo había hecho. Cuando se enfrentaron por última vez, Inglaterra supo de donde venía la fuerza favorecida y el gran propósito en la mente de Francia. Inglaterra supo que todo esto era por Juana de Arco, a quién Francia había jurado honrarla ganando la guerra contra Inglaterra.

Finalmente, en 1453, Inglaterra perdió la Guerra de los Cien Años. A pesar de esto no estaba ni tan cansado, ni tan dolido como el mismo Francia, quien había ganado, cumpliendo su promesa a la Doncella de Orleans. Cuando Francia ganó, sus muchachos vitorearon y finalmente, Francia se desmayó de cansancio ante los ojos de Inglaterra, quién lo vio incrédulo.

A pesar de haber perdido la guerra de su vida contra Francia, Inglaterra no se sintió humillado por la derrota, porque estaba consciente, de que a pesar de haber ganado, Francia estaba en peores condiciones que él.

Cuando terminó la guerra, los destinos de Inglaterra y Francia se vieron enlazados para siempre.

-Guerra de las Dos Rosas (1455-1487):

Apenas dos años después de la larga guerra con Francia, Inglaterra no tuvo tiempo de descansar. Una guerra civil de Casas se desató en él. Las Casa Lancaster y la Casa de York se debatieron por 32 años el poder y el acceso al trono.

Como todo reino o país que sufre de guerras internas o civiles, Inglaterra sufrió por 32 grandes dolores de cabeza, sentimientos contrarios, y fuertes dilemas emocionales y psicológicos. Estar en guerra con alguien externo es mucho más sencillo conllevarlo que estar en guerra con uno mismo.

De esto, lo único que Inglaterra pudo entender es que en este mundo hay que hacer lo necesario, sin importar el costo, para acceder al poder.

Durante aquellas sangrientas épocas, Inglaterra caminaba por las calles bañadas en sangre mientras miraba los rostros sin vida de los nobles que iban muriendo. Esto marcó del declive de la influencia noble en Inglaterra, y pronto, comenzaron a hacerse notar, una clase de la cuál Inglaterra estaría ligado para el resto de su existencia: los burgueses.

Aunque inicialmente ganaron los York, finalmente salieron victoriosos los Lancaster, estableciendo la llamada Dinastía Tudor.

Una vez acabada esta guerra interna, algo muy importante sucedió: Inglaterra dijo adiós para siempre a la Edad Media y comenzó en él el Renacimiento.

Cuando fue, junto con los demás, a la demostración del arte del romanticismo por el jovencito Italia del Norte, Inglaterra se movió incomodo en su asiento pasmado ante tal belleza. Y pronto, él mismo tomó una parte de este arte y lo llevó a su hogar, de lo que derivaría el romanticismo inglés, pues el arte del italiano, como a todos, les había dejado una gran impresión.

-Enrique VIII y la Reforma:

En el siglo XVI, bajo el reinado de Enrique VIII, uno de los más importantes acontecimientos se llevarían a cabo. Por una parte, pudo poner bajo su total control a su hermano menor Gales, y por otro lado, por un simple capricho de su rey en querer divorciarse de su mujer, uno de los más grandes problemas de Inglaterra se vio solucionado. La llamada Reforma. Cuando su rey corto lazos con Roma y el Papa, formando su propia Iglesia, Inglaterra no pudo estar que más satisfecho. En toda su historia, con lo controlador que era Inglaterra, siempre había querido tener poder sobre la Iglesia, más nunca había podido, y siempre se vio obligado a bajar la cabeza en este asunto. Él desde niño nunca había aceptado autoridad que no fuera la suya, y siempre, siempre había detestado a la Iglesia, porque está, era la única que podía mandarle y estaba sobre él. Cuando supo de las intenciones de su rey, aunque solo fueran caprichos, no sintió aberración. No le interesaba para nada la iglesia y "dios" en realidad, nunca había sido realmente religioso, solo había usado la religión por poder y para justificar ciertos crueles actos, como todo el mundo, solo que él no se creía sus propias mentiras.

Por ello con la Reforma, en donde su rey se deslindaba de la Iglesia Católica, Inglaterra vio su sueño hecho realidad, tendiendo el poder sobre la Iglesia. Su propia Iglesia.

Sin embargo, sucedieron ciertos acontecimientos complicados, como la decapitación de la nueva esposa del rey, la muerte de la tercer, el fallecimiento del único heredero varón, etc. pero lo que más desesperó a Inglaterra fue la subida al trono de María Tudor, hija mayor de Enrique VIII. El contexto del momento era desfavorable para Inglaterra.

Para finales del siglo XIV, España se había vuelto amo y señor del mundo, e hizo que toda Europa se encolerizara. Cuando Inglaterra lo supo, solo pudo golpearse la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez. Odiaba a España porque era más poderoso que él, porque era el más grande, porque había descubierto el "Nuevo Mundo" y se lo había quedado para él. Su único consuelo era que sabía que Francia también debía estar arrancándose los pelos de la bronca y la envidia. Lo peor de todo para ellos, era que España había accedido al poder supremo, casándose con Austria. ¡Con Austria! Tanto Inglaterra como Francia habían envidiado y hasta deseado al austríaco, y que fuera España quién se lo quedara parecía una broma de mal gusto. Inglaterra a pesar de su conquista con respecto a la Iglesia, tenía aún así serios problemas.

Así es, España era la hegemonía del mundo en ese momento. Tenía monopolizado el Nuevo Mundo que había descubierto, y tenía una fuerte alianza con la casa Habsburgo. Esto, sumado a María Tudor como su nueva reina, Inglaterra ya llorada de angustia. Una reina Católica. Inglaterra estaba más que satisfecho con la Reforma Anglicana, y para nada en el mundo quería volver a hacerse Católico y volver a bajar la cabeza ante Vaticano. Pero su reina inició la persecución y la no tolerancia religiosa, haciendo que él se molestara y se preocupara por su porvenir religioso. En el fondo, la religión nunca le interesó tanto como le interesaba Francia o España, pero esta vez le traía preocupado. Finalmente estalló en terror al saber que su reina se casaría con el rey de España, lo que significaban tres terribles cosas para Inglaterra: terminaría con su reinado de Anglicanismo e irremediablemente volvería a subyugarse ante Roma en el catolicismo; España tendría derecho sobre su corona; y tercero y peor para él, quién creyó que todo estaba perdido: si España hacía todo esto, Inglaterra terminaría disolviéndose. La mera idea le aterrorizó, y por muchas noches se lamento y suplicó. Pero finalmente se resignó a lo que le deparara el destino. Cuando su compromiso con España se llevó a cabo, este estaba ansioso por hacerse con Inglaterra, pero nada sucedió. Los reyes no pudieron tener herederos, por lo que su unión con España no duro ni llevó a nada. Se había salvado. Sanitó como su corazón se alivianaba como nunca antes.

Aun así, las cosas estaban más que tensas en su hogar y en realidad, nada estaba realmente bien. Inglaterra ya comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de impotencia al darse cuenta de que su sueño de hacerse con el mundo y el poder estaba cada vez más lejos, y nuevamente tendría que enfrentarse a problemas internos. Cabizbajo, volvió lentamente a sus asuntos, esperando nuevamente un baño de sangre que le debilitaría y haría que siguiera en el mismo ciclo vicioso de siempre.

Pero no sabía Inglaterra que en realidad, su destino cambiaría para la eternidad desde ese momento.

-Inicio del Expansionismo:

Luego de María Tudor, subió al trono una que Inglaterra recordaría para siempre. La Reina Isabel. Esta fue inteligente, y observo detalladamente el contexto actual tanto de Inglaterra como del resto del mundo. Supo que pelearse con España, la gran potencia, y con el Papa sería una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que se mantuvo neutra, mientras afianzaba el anglicanismo y la situación económica dentro de Inglaterra. Desde que ella subió al trono, Inglaterra la observó atentamente sin saber ni entender bien que planeaba la joven reina.

Pronto su objetivo fue ser la cabeza de la Iglesia y llevar el anglicanismo más allá de Inglaterra para expender sus dominios, lo llevo a tener conflictos con Irlanda, quién era Católico, a pesar de que España prestó ayuda a Irlanda en su pelea religiosa con su hermano Inglaterra. Aún con todo esto, Inglaterra se fue fortaleciendo lentamente y mejorando su salud, así como comenzaba a llegar el momento de florecer en el mundo.

Esto hizo que este se sintiera a gusto rápidamente con su nueva reina. Isabel también sabía que si se casaba, era condicionar a Inglaterra a merced de las otras naciones y potencia, siendo Francia la única opción, pero a sabiendas de la rivalidad de estos dos, simplemente rechazó los matrimonios, y aseguró que "ella estaba casada con Inglaterra y que el pueblo ingles eran sus hijos". Estas afirmaciones siempre hacían sonrojar al joven Inglaterra, quién era admirado por la reina. La joven reina estaba enamorada de él, y éste la admiraba y quería cada vez más, pero solo y únicamente porque la reina Isabel estaba haciéndolo fuerte y preparándolo para un futuro muy prometedor. Aun así, ella le miraba con tal intensidad que hacía que Inglaterra se pusiera realmente incomodo. Una vez, tomó sus manos y le miró a los ojos, para luego posar sus labios sobres los del joven Inglaterra, quién al contrario de la reina, abría los ojos con sorpresa.

Ello lo amó, él también lo hizo, la amo con la mirada, la amó, porque fue ella quién, de apoco, lo hizo grande.

Aun así, Inglaterra no estaba exento de problemas. Su hermano Escocia podría tener derecho a su trono, e incluso ser aceptado por el Papa, por lo que Inglaterra se inquietó de que su hermano menos querido se quedara con su trono. Ya incluso podía sentir la burlesca sonrisa de Escocia. Su relación con sus hermanos nunca había cambiado. Eran intensas, mal encaminadas, agresivas, competitivas. Pero lamentablemente así era como Inglaterra hacía trastocado su relación con ellos al tratarlos siempre de dominar.

Por ello, la reina se las arregló para eliminar la competencia, decapitando a su propia prima, y siguió siendo la reina, que convertiría a Inglaterra en un postulante a Potencia. Por esto, Inglaterra la admiró más que ningún otro rey que hubiera tenido.

Estos años fueron llamados como la "Era Isabelina".

Cuando Inglaterra se hubo recupero completamente internamente, y el color hubiera vuelto a sus mejillas, sonrió a su querida reina, a su "esposa", ya que ella decía que él era su esposo. Y ella, finalmente, le dijo que estaba listo. De repente, ella demostró su fuerza y cargó en sus brazos a Inglaterra, quién la miró con incredulidad. Y ella lo lanzó por los aires con fuerza y dijo en voz alta a los cuatro vientos: _**"You, England, will be the most powerful Empire that has ever existed on this world."***_ Y él, al escuchar sus palabras, supo que había llegado su momento. Si no era ahora, no era nunca. Y sus verdes ojos brillaron, y sonrió.

Una vez preparados, la reina le armó una gran armada marina a Inglaterra, y finalmente ya estaba preparado para competir con España. La reina le ordenó que atracara y robara todo lo que España llevara en sus barcos, para así perjudicarlo y ellos beneficiarse, ya que todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarse a España directamente.

Inglaterra obedeció encantado, ya que sabía que en el juego del poder, siempre alguien debía jugar sucio, y él no tenía problemas en hacerlo.

Así fue que Inglaterra conoció la vida del mar, la piratería, y a su nuevo rival, España, quién le guardó un gran rencor por robarle, atracarle y sabotearle.

Inglaterra se volvió cada vez más fuerte, enamorándose del mar y la piratería. Amaba poder competir y perjudicar a España y amaba poder ser una potencia algún día. Y a pesar de que le deparaban todavía fuertes problemas y conflictos, Inglaterra nunca volvió a amargarse debido a que cada vez era más fuerte y más fuerte.

Su inicio de expansión ultramarina había comenzado.

Fue durante estas épocas cuando él conoció a Shakespeare y sus obras, de las cuales se enamoró profundamente, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca, y él arte escénico que apoderó de sus pasatiempos. Inglaterra comenzaba a hacerse notar.

-Revoluciones inglesas, Guerra Civil inglesa, República Británica y el fin de la república:

Inglaterra comenzó su astuta jugada, tendiendo éxito. Pronto, se convirtió en un problema para España, quién pronto comenzó a molestarse seriamente con él.

Él odiaba a España, aunque no sabía a quién odiaba más, si a él o a Francia, y prefería no saberlo, ninguna de las opciones le agradaba. Pero en realdad, Francia era el gran rival de su vida, pero España se había vuelto un verdadero enemigo. Pronto, sin que quisieran percatarse, él y Francia estaban con un mismo enemigo, el imperio español.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, Inglaterra nuevamente tuvo que enfrentarse a peligrosos conflictos en su hogar, aunque esta vez, siendo parte de su gran plan.

Cuando hubo muerto su amada reina Isabel, él pronto se vió en vuelto en grandes problemas, pero que no sería sino para hacerle más fuerte.

Entre 1649 y 1660, más de un siglo antes de la Revolución Francesa, Inglaterra fue una república cuyo nombre oficial en la lengua de Shakespeare era Commonwealth of England. En el período histórico inmediatamente anterior el reinado de Carlos I de Inglaterra se había caracterizado, en el plano interno, por un recrudecimiento del absolutismo monárquico (tiranía en términos de la época) que provocó sucesivos enfrentamientos con el Parlamento que llevaron a la disolución de éste por orden real en 1629.

El pulso entre el poder de la Corona y el Parlamento tuvo mucho que ver con la política exterior. Las pretensiones del rey de elevar los impuestos para financiar campañas bélicas que situaran al país como una potencia emergente en América y en Europa, primero con la declaración de guerra a España (la superpotencia global de la época y el espejo en el que Inglaterra llevaba décadas mirándose) y luego a Francia (él _e_ terno enemigo de Inglaterra en el continente europeo), sangraban las arcas públicas de Inglaterra y contaron con una contumaz oposición del Parlamento hasta su disolución.

Las guerras contra los escoceses durante el reinado de Carlos I no hicieron sino agravar aún más la situación interna del país, que se vio abocado (tras una guerra civil entre las fuerzas militares del rey y del Parlamento, éste último apoyado abiertamente por Inglaterra) a una revolución, la llamada por los historiadores Revolución Inglesa. La guerra y la revolución finalizan con el derrocamiento del régimen absolutista monárquico y el encarcelamiento de Carlos I a finales de 1648. En los primeros días del año siguiente la Cámara de los Comunes aprueba juzgar por alta traición y otros crímenes al monarca. Inglaterra solo podía sonreír complacido. Se estaba adelantando a los demás. Lo sabía.

El 30 de enero de 1649 Carlos I es ajusticiado mediante su decapitación pública en las afueras de Londres. Inglaterra ya era una república más de un siglo antes del inicio de la Edad Contemporánea con la Toma de la Bastilla de París. Oliver Cromwell, comandante militar de los revolucionarios ingleses, protagonizó buena parte de la breve historia de la Commonwealth of England, aunque su primer período se caracterizó por el poder representativo del Parlamento en la dirección de los destinos de la República (1649-1653) y el Consejo de Estado elegido por éste (una situación similar a la del primer período revolucionario francés).

La llegada al poder de Oliver Cromwell, gran mentor para Inglaterra, en 1653 como lord protector hasta su muerte en 1658 fue un período caracterizado por el cesarismo frente al Parlamento y nuevas campañas militares, en este caso contra los irlandeses, con quién Inglaterra comenzaba a tener más incomodas tensiones. Es el período republicano británico denominado Protectorado, una situación también similar a la experiencia histórica posrevolucionaria del bonapartismo en Francia. La República o Protectorado apenas sobrevivirá dos años a Cromwell: en 1660 se restaura la monarquía en la figura del hijo del ajusticiado Carlos I, que reinará como Carlos II de Inglaterra.

Inglaterra en el fondo sabía que eso pasaría. Pero su objetivo estaba cumplido. Él definitivamente era mucho más inteligente que los demás y había previsto de alguna manera el futuro. En esos tiempos regía el llamado capitalismo mercantil, que era controlado por los comerciantes, los banqueros, en definitiva, los burgueses. Pero al parecer los nobles eran demasiado idiotas como para no darse cuenta de que ya, el poder pasaba a otras manos y que si no se adaptada al eso, los burgueses los sacarían del camino. Él lo sabía, y sabía que le beneficiaba más una república o un fuerte parlamento que abogara por los comerciantes antes que el ya inútil absolutismo. Inglaterra había aprendido que el poder de los reyes es poder mientras beneficiara a los verdaderos poderosos, y ahora, sabía que los que gobernarían el mundo no eran los nobles, sino los burgueses. Y él estaba de acuerdo. Si él se adelantaba a los demás, saldría muy beneficiado en el futuro. No le importaba que la monarquía se hubiera restituido, ya no eran nada para él. En realidad, el poder estaba en otro lugar. Bien sabía Inglaterra ahora que si los demás no se daban cuenta de esto rápido algo explotaría. De repente, nunca más sintió celos o envidia de Francia o Austria, porque se daba cuenta ahora los tontos que eran. Inglaterra fue uno de los primeros países de Europa en dejar el Viejo Régimen.

-Principios de la Era del Colonialismo:

Para finales del siglo XVI y principios del XVII, Inglaterra era sinónimo de piratería. El se había vuelto el rey de los mares, expulsando a España, y se había vuelto una molestia para muchos, cosa que a él le encantaba, ya que amaba ser tomado en cuenta seriamente. Aunque amaba la vida del mar, (el cuál nunca había conocido más allá del Canal de la Mancha) y se había vuelto señor de la piratería y de los mares, en realidad, aunque estuviera enamorado de la idea de seguir así, sabía que esa era fase de su escalera al poder que tarde o temprano debería abandonar. Aunque a su pesar, Inglaterra sabía que en cierto momento debía dejar de financiar a los piratas, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Aun así, pronto su corazón lo llegó a otro lugar. En el Nuevo Mundo, lugar que a él comenzaba a llamarle la atención, España era el señor de casi todas las tierras, e incluso Holanda también las acechaba. Cuando se entero por parte de Finlandia de que en el Norte del Nuevo Mundo había algunas tierras sin colonias de nadie, un extraño deseo y curiosidad le invadieron, pero prefirió seguir navegando y pirateando buques. No fue hasta que se enteró de que Francia, su rival de la vida, estaba colonizando el norte del Nuevo Mundo, que Inglaterra no tardó en alistarse en dicha tarea para no quedarse atrás y competir con Francia, cuya rivalidad seguía intacta. Inglaterra además, extendía sus deseos de dominación a todas partes, y ya que estaba de moda el colonialismo, él lo hizo propio. Sabía que si quería derrotar a España y a Francia, si quería ser el amo del mundo, definitivamente debía ser estratégico.

Él era inteligente, experto estratega que aprendió de los muchos mentores que tuvo, y además un excelente analista, muy meticuloso. Y al ver el panorama mundial, económico y político, supo que debía hacer desde el principio.

Cuando a principios de 1600 su reina Isabel le autorizó comenzar a colonizar el Nuevo Mundo para así no quedarse atrás con respecto a Francia, España e incluso Holanda, Inglaterra lo hizo con gusto, aunque no fue tan fácil. Tuvo muchos altercados hasta que, por fin en 1607, en lo que hoy es Virginia (Estados Unidos), fundó su primera pequeña colonia inglesa. Y algo sucedería que lo cambiaría todo. Fue allí cuando por primera vez, sin esperárselo realmente, tuvo un hijo. Cuando lo vio, por primera vez, todo lo anterior, el mar, los piratas, España, todo perdió sentido y se esfumó en un segundo de la mente de Inglaterra, quién creía que aquello nunca se iría. Todo perdió y cobró significado a la vez. No perdió el interés completo por todo aquello aún así, y se lanzó nuevamente en luchas contra Francia, Holanda e incluso España por poder y territorio, frente a los ojos de su pequeño hijo. Finalmente, pudo espantar a Holanda, parar a España, y apartar a Francia con mucho esfuerzo.

Él todavía era joven y ser padre de repente le choqueó bastante, aún así, intentó cuidarlo. A decir verdad, ue extraño que el pequeño viviera. Inglaterra no había tenido padres ni buenas figuras como para saber cómo criar a una colonia tan pequeña que sin su ayuda moriría. Pero igual lo hizo. Aunque a decir verdad, fue un muy mal padre. No solo al principio lo descuidaba hasta el punto de que fueron los nativos americanos quienes terminaron salvado a los colonos al principio, sino que no solo comenzó a consentirlo de manera indiscriminada, a tratarlo como nunca trató a nadie, sino que comenzó a instruirlo en la guerra y las matanzas a muy temprana edad, haciendo que esto tuviera un impacto en la futura forma de ser y pensar del niño. Inglaterra lo compensaba cuando el niño aprendía de sus crueldades, y le enseñó su filosofía de vida: "el fin si justifica los medios", que el pequeño se lo tomó muy enserio. Él en el fondo sabía perfectamente que estaba manipulando a su pequeño hijo, pero Inglaterra incluso a él lo veía como una pieza en su tablero de poder. Incluso a su hijo. Para él, su querido hijo era un futuro motor para su imperio, economía y monopolio. De esa forma él lo quería. Trece Colonias, (como fue llamado el niño después) absorbió muchas cosas de Inglaterra, y muchas formas de pensar de éste, pero no todo estaba bien. Inglaterra siempre sintió preocupación y perturbación por su joven colonia, ya que creía que este sería incompleto y que nunca llegaría a comprender el mundo al cien por ciento al nacer en una época demasiado adelantada y haberse saltado etapas, que Inglaterra creía que eran indispensables para comprender el mundo, por lo que, a pesar de todo el cariño y sobreprotección que brindara a su hijo, siempre lo vio como algo ligeramente inferior a él y a las otras naciones. Pero llegaría el día en que debería verlo de su misma altura.

Inglaterra no solo se quedó satisfecha con su hijo, sino que deseó enormemente tener más. Pronto, sus ojos se posaron en todas partes del mundo, y sus manos, estaría en todas partes. Y lo comprendió. Su tenía colonias, tenías sus recursos e industria para si mismo, si tenía sus recursos, tenía comercio y rutas de comercio, y las rutas de comercio son poder. Cuanto más tuviera, más poderoso sería, y así, Inglaterra comenzó a obsesionarse con poseer un clan de colonias inglesas parte de su futuro imperio. Pero aún así, todavía no se desquitaba en Europa, y tenía grandes planes para ella, su visión era global, ahora que los agujeros en los mapas se estaban llenando.

-Reino Unido a la fuerza:

Aun cuando su atención y tiempo giraban en torno a su hijo y a competir colonialmente y marítimamente con Francia, Inglaterra tenía muchos otros planes en mente y acontecimientos importantes le esperaban. Todo era un gran panorama que él comenzaba a armar para finalmente, hacerse con su más grande sueño. Poder.

Un acontecimiento historio en la vida de él y sus hermanos haría que todo cambie para siempre con ellos: en 1707, tras firmar la llamada Acta de Unión, Escocia, y tiempo después Irlanda se unieron a él y formaron el famoso Reino Unido (a la fuerza ya que ninguno de sus hermanos quería esto realmente).

Inglaterra había acosado, tratado agresivamente y maltratado sus hermanos desde hacía tiempos inmemorables. Pero él, que era astuto, sabía que esa forma de tratarlos ya no era la conveniente en las nuevas épocas. Y fue así cuando les propuso "amablemente" unirse a él. Escocia iba a negarse, pero pronto sintió la pistola de Inglaterra en su pecho como advertencia de éste, y, completamente indignado y desmoralizado y rendido, no tuvo remedio que ceder. Pero siempre le haría recordar a Inglaterra quién era, y que siempre querría su libertad. Lo mismo Irlanda.

Esto le garantizaba a Inglaterra mayor poderío político y estratégico, además de aprovecharse de los recursos de sus hermanos, y además de que siempre había tenido el fetiche de querer tener a sus hermanos bajo su total control, sin importarle lo que estos desearan. Y a pesar de que el Reino Unido era él, Escocia, Irlanda, y Gales, Inglaterra nunca tuvo realmente en cuanta a estos otros y se autoproclamaba Reino Unido.

Pero sus hermanos le odiaron fuertemente por esto. Escocia le odió como nunca lo había hecho, y eso es mucho. Finalmente, entre lágrimas e ira, le dijo a Inglaterra que era una deshonra para su madre, y que era como su padre. Cuando Inglaterra escuchó esto abrió los ojos y escuchó atentamente las palabras de su hermano. Irlanda, quién todavía se negaba a odiar del todo a Inglaterra, le gritó a Escocia que por favor no se lo dijera, pero éste, devastado por la pérdida de su liberta, se lo dijo. Era el hijo bastardo del Imperio Romano. Tal vez la influencia de Anglo, Sajón y Normando le hubieran hecho cambiar pero desde el inicio tenía la mentalidad romanizada, le dijo con bronca Escocia. Inglaterra abrió los ojos enormemente y sintió que algo en su corazón se rompía. Con los ojos lagrimosos y llenos de dolor, miró a Escocia. Esa era la verdad. Pero él se negó, él no era así. Solía amarlos. No era un romano más. Él era un hijo de Britania, se dijo Inglaterra una y otra vez. Pero pronto no le importó. Sería un imperio mucho más grande que el Imperio Romano, y se jactaría de eso. En el fondo, Inglaterra hubiera querido que su madre estuviera orgullosa de él. Pero su madre estaba más que muerta para él.

Inglaterra comenzaba a hacerse notar, y pronto calló en cuanta de que si sequía creciendo de aquella manera, no tardaría en ser la siguiente superpotencia del mundo. La mera idea le embriagaba. Pero todavía tenía asuntos, que eran sinónimos de seguir compitiendo con Francia, quién también era poderoso en esos entonces.

-Imperio británico:

Como lo había predicho, en 1714, se convirtió en una de las principales potencias mundiales, llevando el nombre que lo caracterizaría para la longevidad: El Imperio Británico. Y no le faltaba mucho para hacerse con el mundo entero. Fue la primera vez en su vida que tuvo tal rango en el mundo. Pasando a ser una representación colectiva de unos pueblos celtas, a pasar a ser un Reino, y finalmente un Imperio. Ni el mismo podía creerlo a veces. Incluso cambió su forma de actuar. Arthur tenía alma de burgués. De aquellas personas muy ricas pero que les habría encantado ser nobles. Y cuando por fin estuvo casi en la cima del mundo, Inglaterra comenzó a cambiar su forma de hablar, de vestir y de andar. Antes Inglaterra se caracterizaba por ser muy mal hablado, maleducado, borracho, y poco pulcro, pero todo eso cambió de un día para él otro.

De repente, él quería hacer creer a todos que era todo un caballero. Pero si a alguien esto no le gustó para nada era a Francia.

Éste, con mirada reprochante le dijo a Inglaterra: _**"Peu importe combien de fois vous essayez de dire que vous êtes un gentleman, que vous êtes éduqué et noble. Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas vrai. Vous étiez un vandale, l'Angleterre, un saboteur. Vous êtes toujours. Et avant cela, vous étiez un garçon ivre allongé dans la boue, les putes et les nobles guerres sur votre petite île. De plus, je peux même sentir le gin, le sang et la boue dont tu es né."***_ Cuando Francia dijo esto, Inglaterra hirvió en furia. Se le abalanzó, y comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas. Inglaterra seguía detestando a Francia y más cuando éste en esos momentos hasta le superaba en poder en Europa, y construía su propio imperio colonial. Definitivamente Inglaterra haría algo al respecto. España ya no importaba, había perdido mucho poder tras la Guerra de Sucesión española, aunque Inglaterra seguía odiándolo porque él había tenido algo que ni él todavía podía poseer. Aun así, ya no faltaba mucho para que sus hilos gobernaran y llegaran a casi todo el mundo.

Las cosas siguieron su curso, y cuando se desato la Guerra de Sucesión Austríaca, Inglaterra no tardó en intentar colarse (característica que heredaría a su hijo Estados Unidos) y perjudicarlos a todos. Primera se alió con Austria solamente para perjudicar a Francia, y luego se volvió neutral para perjudicar al mismo Austria, debido a cierto rencor que le tenía por lo sucedido siglos atrás con el secuestro de Ricardo Corazón de León y la suma que le debió pagar para su liberación. Cuando la Guerra de los Siete Años se hubo desatado, Inglaterra volvió a ponerse en contra Francia y se alió con su viejo amigo Portugal y con Prusia. El gano esta guerra junto con sus aliados, y no dudo en burlarse de Francia.

En esos momentos se sentía de lo mejor. Había gado guerras a Francia, y comenzaba a ser el principal Imperio y potencia del mundo, e incluso le había arrebatado una importante colonia a Francia, Nueva Francia (Canadá) adoptándolo como su hijo. Todo era perfecto para él en esos momentos. Aún así, nunca le prestó demasiada atención a éste ya que definitivamente amaba más a su propio hijo, al cual vigilaba y velaba casi todo su tiempo libre. Pero no sabía, que Francia nunca le perdonaría que se lo hubiera arrebatado y se vengaría de él de manera similar.

En estos períodos de entre guerras, el visitaba y pasaba tiempo con su colonia favorita, su hijo, y tiempo después volvía a marchar, dejándolo desolado ya que no le gustaba quedarse solo, pero él aun así debía hacerlo.

Inglaterra no sabía pero al mismo tiempo sabía lo que le hacía su crianza a su hijo, entre malcriarlo, incitarlo a al racismo, abandonándolo por ciertos períodos de tiempo, y mintiéndole diciendo que el mundo se lo merecía, que era un niño especial (cuando no lo era), entre otras cosas que formarían la personalidad de su hijo.

Inglaterra siguió con su racha de buena suerte, comenzando a volverse cada vez más fuerte, y siendo la hegemonía del mundo, pero cometió un error: el dejar tanto tiempo solo a su colonia. El no especuló que éste se volviera independiente de él, ni que no lo necesitara. Este error le traería consecuencias, y acabarían con su felicidad. Acabaría con su sueño y con sus expectativas. El mundo de Inglaterra cambiaría. No había calculado eso. No se lo había esperado nunca.

-Independencia de los Estados Unidos, Revolución Francesa y Revolución Industrial:

Como ya había sido expuesto anteriormente, a Inglaterra nada le preocupaba en esos momentos, que de hecho, rallaban en la dicha, ya que pronto se convertiría en la máxima hegemonía del mundo. Sin embargo, solo bastó un suceso que haría que para Inglaterra todo cambiara para siempre.

Una vez hubo vuelto para ver a su hijo después de ganar la Guerra de los Siete Años, se encontró con una gran y terrorífica sorpresa. Fue recibido por ya un joven Trece Colonias, que hizo que un horror lo invadiera hasta la medula, debido al excesivo rápido crecimiento de su hijo no era normal para él, haciendo que se preocupara realmente por algo.

Trece Colonias era fuerte, estable, y hasta podía sustentarse a sí mismo. Todo esto solo hizo que a Inglaterra se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Si él había tardado 13 siglos en llegar a una etapa adulta, grande fue su perturbación al ver como su hijo creció en tan solo un siglo y medio. Pero intento fingir que nada pasaba, mientras todavía pudiera tenerlo bajo su control. El joven Estados Unidos parecía no darse por enterado de esto.

El sistema que Inglaterra establecía para controlar sus colonias era monopolizarlas, que estas comercializaran con él y solo con él, mientras Inglaterra les venía sus productos y así. Lo que realmente preocupaba a Inglaterra que lo que obviamente conllevaba el crecimiento de su colonia, pero siguió manteniendo su preocupación para el mismo, sin querer darle ninguna idea extraña su colonia.

Pero su preocupación se hizo realidad. Estados Unidos comenzó a sugerirle e insinuarle cosas. Quería comercializar abiertamente con otras naciones, quería poseer su propia moneda libre de deuda, hasta llegó a pedirle un lugar en el Parlamento Británico. Inglaterra lo escuchaba mientras temblaba del enojo y hacía crujir sus dientes. Esto rebalsó el vaso. Inglaterra comenzó a oprimir y controlar a su hijo con mayor intensidad, quitándole todos los lujos que le había proporcionado anteriormente, subiendo los impuestos abruptamente, y haciendo que su joven hijo se endeudará más. Esto a Trece Colonias no le gustó, y siguió intentando obtener algo de crédito por parte de su padre, quién le grito su verdad a la cara, cansado de la insistencia de su hijo: él era su colonia, su extensión, pero en menor medida que él, debía obedecer sus órdenes al pie de la letra, y nunca obtendría ningún reconocimiento debido a que era solo una colonia, no una gran nación antigua como él. Él era parte del imperio, no el imperio.

Esto no le agrado nada a su "colonia", quién no se resignó, de hecho, no dudo en levantarse y buscar emanciparse de él. Pronto cuando su hijo comenzó a sabotear sus importaciones para no tener que pagar más impuesto, todo estalló.

Fue ahí cuando el mundo de Inglaterra se puso de cabeza. No lo comprendía en absoluto, no lo entendía ni le interesaba en entenderlo, pero aún así realmente no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Aun así, no tardó en también contraatacar, ya que no dejaría que este extraño sentimiento de rebeldía se apoderara aun más de su hijo.

Inglaterra pronto fue a darle a su rebelde hijo una lección. Y esta vez no sería blando con él. Inglaterra hasta sentía lástima por la ingenuidad de su colonia, quién creía que podría separarse de él. Él, que era tan joven y sabía tan poco del mundo, nunca podía hacerle frente a él. Y en los primeros días, Inglaterra solo esperaba darle una buena paliza y que volviera a él después. Así era fácil, pero Inglaterra sufriría un fuerte golpe que le harían ver la verdad. Así era el mundo. Cuando supo que Francia y España ayudaban a su hijo a emanciparse de él, sanitó verdadero asco. De repente, miró a Francia de lejos con verdadero odio en sus ojos. Y fue allí donde supo que él lo hacía porque él se había llevado a su hijo, y ahora le quitaría el suyo.

Inglaterra con gran fuerza y violencia arremetió contra su joven hijo, y hasta pensó en matarlo realmente varias veces, pero en el fondo sabía que era incapaz de hacerlo.

En batalla, su hijo demostraba que había aprendido bien, pero aun así, la experiencia de Inglaterra no podía ser superada por una joven colonia. Y aún así, Trece Colonias no gritaba, no lloraba, siempre se levanta y seguía peleando.

Y pronto, con la ayuda oculta de Francia y España, y con su resistencia, Inglaterra fue cayendo en cuenta de que su hijo lo lograría. Y algo dentro de él se retorció de angustia.

Cuando nuevamente le propuso darle su libertad sin pelear, Inglaterra se rió amargamente. Estados Unidos le miró fijamente y vio que si podría hacerlo.

En la guerra de independencia, Inglaterra, como en todas las guerras, perdió a muchos de sus muchachos, personas que habían dejado a sus familias para luchar contra otros que también habían sido ingleses, que eran iguales a ellos. Era irónico, era cruel.

En su última batalla, su ya ex-colonia le exigió nuevamente su libertad, pero él estaba realmente aturdido. Sentía un manojo de emociones y pensamientos que lo destrozaban por dentro: confusión, sentía que estaba soñando un mal sueño; incredulidad, realmente no entendía como su hijo no entendía que jamás le daría su libertad; extrañes, ya que entendía a sus hermanos por odiarlo y buscar su libertad porque alguna vez fueron libres, pero no entendía porque una colonia, nacida para ser de alguien buscara o supiera lo que era la libertad; y tristeza. Se sentía triste por perder su colonia, por este error en su camino al poder, y sabía que todos se lo refregarían.

Finalmente estaban cara a cara, ante la cruel verdad. Para ambos era difícil, pero Estados Unidos estaba decidido, sería libre e independiente económicamente, su gran sueño. Pero Inglaterra estaba frente a él, impidiéndolo, y a pesar de que fuera su padre, para él ya no lo era si impedía su salida al mercado internacional.

Frente a frente, todo se decidió. Inglaterra se negó completamente a liberarlo. Lo enfrento. Pudo matarlo, tuvo la oportunidad de acabarlo para siempre, y quitarse ese problema, pudo haber acabado con Estados Unidos. Pero no lo hizo. No fue capaz de hacerlo. Falló el tiro a propósito, y sin más, al haber perdido, se arrodilló y estalló en llanto. Había fallado porque, en última instancia, supo que no le convenía, que de hecho era mejor que el muchacho vivirá, en el futuro le beneficiaría, pero aún así, eso no significaba que doliera menos.

Su más importante colonia, su influencia en América, lo habían dejado. Se sintió traicionado, y herido.

Cuando Estados Unidos viajó a Francia para ser reconocido, Inglaterra se encerró en el Palacio de Buckingham y lloró de rabia, torciendo sus manos y rompiendo sus anillos con desahogo. Los odiaba a ambos.

Algo cambió para siempre en Inglaterra, quién, ni con sus otras colonias volvió a ser igual. Tan radical fue el cambio, que paso de ser un "sangre caliente" a un "sangre fría". Se volvió severo y frío. Aún así, se calmó. Su molestia inicial se enfrió y supo que su hijo en el fondo siempre le pertenecería. Existía un lazo entre ellos que era solo de ellos. Supo que su hizo volvería a él, y le sería servicial, asique pronto, intentó ser indiferente a la vida de su hijo, y a pesar de que estuvieron rivalizados por un tiempo, sabía que en el fondo algo de Estados Unidos siempre sería de él.

Pronto comenzó a observar el ambiente en Europa, más puntualmente Francia, y supo que en este mundo las cosas cambiaban. A finales del siglo XVIII, Francia fue su atención completa. Inglaterra se reía de él por dentro. Francia era tonto al seguir con una monarquía absolutista en esos tiempos en donde los burgueses poseían el verdadero poder y buscarían desasearse de su obstáculo, la nobleza. Inglaterra lo había sabido hacía mucho tiempo y por eso brindó apoyo en las revoluciones y guerras civiles y al parlamento durante el siglo XVII. Él sabía de ante mano que si la cosa no cambiaba todo terminaría por explotar. Si Francia no lo aceptaba, sufriría las consecuencias. Tal vez Inglaterra se solidarizó con él, o fue cruel o simplemente quería que la cosa avanzara porque comenzó a brindar apoyo a la burguesía en Francia, quienes pronto comenzaron a hacer ruido y a incitar al pueblo. Inglaterra trató de advertir a Francia nuevamente, con frialdad, pero éste rechazó su ayuda. Inglaterra simplemente se rió de su terco y tonto vecino.

Cuando finalmente la famosa Revolución Francesa estalló, Inglaterra abrió los ojos impactado y algo fascinado. Francia en el extremo de las situaciones era interesante, lo hizo a su manera. Existía una forma más fácil como la de él, pero si Francia quería asesinar a todos los parásitos de los nobles, no le importaba. Inglaterra ya sabía que eso pasaría. Inglaterra quería que la burguesía se volviera la más poderosa, porque comenzaba a sentir como iba avanzando su propia burguesía dando a inicio a la famosa Revolución Industrial.

Pero lo que Inglaterra no sabía era que Francia, luego de ese baño de sangre, con el corazón encendido en llamas, buscaría que ese fuego se expandiera. Y fue allí cuando la sonrisa de Inglaterra se torció.

-Guerras Napoleónicas y la Guerra Anglo-estadounidense:

Mientras que desde su hogar podía oír los gritos de la Revolución Francesa, él calmadamente comenzó a pensar en el mundo. Había perdido a su colonia, pero definitivamente pensaba tener otras, pensaba establecer un imperio comercial y colonial en donde las rutas de comercio fueran suyas. Pero todo ello al parecer tenía que esperar porque cuando la Revolución terminó, a Inglaterra y a Europa entera se le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando Francia y su nuevo jefe, Napoleón Bonaparte, comenzaron un proceso de expansión nunca antes visto. El poder de Francia nuevamente le hacía poder nervioso. Cuando surgió el Primer Imperio Francesa, a Inglaterra se le escapó un grito de pánico. Finalmente, en 1803, comenzaron las guerras napoleónicas. Lo primero que hizo, apurado, fue alzar un bloqueo económico a Francia. E intensificar su armada marítima. Pronto, se encontró con que casi toda Europa estaba en contra de Francia.

Inglaterra no quería ver a Europa en mano de Francia por obvias razones, y porque además no quería tener que satisfacer sus intereses ni tampoco perder influencia ante él.

Las guerras napoleónicas fue la última guerra que Inglaterra sostuvo con Francia, la última después de muchísimo tiempo de guerras y rivalidad. Por ello, fue lo que marco una vieja época y una nueva. En los mares, Inglaterra y Francia solían pelearse e insultarse, como solían hacerlo. En cierto modo a Inglaterra le agradaba.

Pero estar en plena guerra no detuvo a Inglaterra en intentar poseer nuevas colonias. En 1806 y en 1807, Inglaterra se acercó sigilosamente al joven Virreinato del Río de la Plata (hoy Argentina), el cual estaba desprotegido ya que España estaba cautivo por Francia, e intentó secuestrarlo, aunque en ambas ocasiones falló. En realidad no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en ello y se decidió a concentrarse completamente en Europa.

Pero pronto a Inglaterra le surgió un segundo problema. El bloqueo económico que le había puesto a Francia había afectado al joven Estados Unidos quién furiosamente estaba atacado a su hermano Canadá. Mientras peleaba contra Francia, decidió apoyar a su colonia intensificado el bloqueo para perjudicar a Estados Unidos aún más. Sin embargo, en cierto punto no lo aguantó más y fue personalmente a enseñarle a su hijo una lección. Después de un tiempo, tendrían que verse las caras otra vez, pero esta vez sería diferente. Agresivamente, Inglaterra irrumpió en el territorio estadounidense, y comenzó a financiar a los nativos americanos (Confederación de nativos americanos), prometiéndoles que serían libres del avance estadounidense, para que atacaran a su hijo por otro flanco.

Cuando llegó al campo de batalla, en la noche que brillaba por el fuego, Inglaterra vio como brutalmente su hijo trataba de violar y conquistar a su hermano Canadá, teniendo que separarlos, y posicionándose del lado de Canadá, golpeado a Alfred fuertemente, sin remordimientos.

Inglaterra, junto con Canadá, fueron implacables. Violentamente trataron a Estados Unidos, como lección y advertencia. Aun así, Inglaterra, cuando hubo ganado aquella guerra, se sintió mucho mejor.

Y al volver a Europa, estaba con todo el humor de vencer a Francia.

Cuando se unió a la Sexta Coalición, la gran batalla por el destino de Europa y Francia se decidió. Todos contra Francia. Cuando Inglaterra vio a España, le gritó que corriera con ellos. España pudo escapar de Francia y corrió hacia Inglaterra. Mientras España se colgaba de su pierna, Inglaterra alzó su rifle y miró fijamente. Disparó, y Francia hubo caído.

Cuando Francia se rindió, nadie lo disfrutó tanto como Inglaterra, quién lo humilló con gran placer. Fue Inglaterra quién después de las guerras napoleónicas él que más vigiló a Francia, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, él y Francia eran más unidos de lo que creía.

Las guerras fueron un altercado imprevisto para sus fines, y cuando se las hubo sacado de encima, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en cada rincón del mundo.

-Imperialismo y Colonialismo, la Era Victoriana:

La nueva panorámica mundial era la siguiente: expansión ultramarina de las grandes potencias, principalmente de Inglaterra y su eterno rival Francia. Estos se convertían en dueños de las rutas de comercio y de importantes puntos estratégicos mediante al colonialismo. El colonialismo era una forma de dominación en donde las grandes potencias extendían su poder a zonas administrativas, extraían sus recursos y se auto beneficiaban a ellos mismo. Todo esto se podía dar debido a la revolución industrial, que era prácticamente manejada por Inglaterra. La revolución industrial no solo modificó avances en la tecnología mecánica, sino que modificó estructuras sociales e históricas completamente.

La Revolución industrial se desarrolló en Inglaterra antes que en cualquier otra nación europea, con nuevos inventos: hiladora Jenny, hilares hidráulicos, máquinas de vapor, arado de hierro, locomotoras, vacunas, etc.

No obstante, los grupos sociales se vieron influidos por dicha revolución de forma desigual.

La vieja élite nobiliaria continuaba siendo el grupo más poderoso. Fue el grupo menos afectado por los cambios. Se enriquecieron enormemente con la industrialización ya que poseían cerca de un 70% de las tierras inglesas. Adquirieron una mentalidad capitalista y se beneficiaron del paso del ferrocarril por sus tierras y del aumento de producción agrícola gracias a las nuevas técnicas.

Su papel político sigue siendo predominante, aunque ya no tienen el monopolio del poder debido a las reformas legales introducidas por la Cámara de los Comunes.

La alta burguesía era un grupo muy restringido de grandes banqueros e importantes comerciantes y empresarios. Intentaron emparentarse con la alta aristocracia bien copiando hábitos de vida cotidiana, o bien mediante lazos matrimoniales.

La media y baja burguesía era artesanos y propietarios de pequeños y medianos talleres. Grupo emprendedor que exige derechos de mayor representación política, es la base social del Partido liberal.

Los trabajadores rurales fuero perjudicados por los contratos precarios que trae la revolución agrícola. Además, se implanta el impopular Sistema Speenhamland, o Ley de pobres y pierden la posibilidad de adquirir ingresos a través de la protoindustria debido a la creación de las fábricas.

Los proletarios eran quienes más iban a sufrir los efectos de un crecimiento descontrolado de las ciudades y una industrialización salvaje. La mayoría de los proletarios eran campesinos que se habían visto forzados a dejar su forma de vida trasladándose a las ciudades para poder subsistir. Empiezan a sufrir por vez primera la tiranía del reloj, que les impone una vida monótona y con largas jornadas de trabajo. Las mujeres y los niños eran mano de obra barata. Los servicios públicos eran mediocres o inexistentes. Por ejemplo, no había agua corriente en los hogares, ni alcantarillado ni servicios de limpieza urbana, lo cual provocó numerosas epidemias.

Mientras que el mundo comenzaba a lanzarse completamente al llamado Capitalismo Industria, Inglaterra, junto con su grupo de imperialistas colonizadores, se lanzaron a África como perros hambrientos, ya que veían a los africanos como parte de su imperio industrial.

Inglaterra era un país colonizador por naturaleza (trauma de que alguna vez había sido una especie de colonia de Normandía), y peleó por África con garras y dientes. Con el tiempo, Inglaterra fue raptando y haciéndose de los países que serían conocidos como: Costa de Oro, Sierra Leona, Gambia, Nigeria, Egipto, Sudán, Uganda, Kenia, Rodesia, Sudáfrica y Somalia, entre otras. Y sus peleas con Francia, y a veces con Holanda y su hermana Bélgica, por los colonias en África no se hicieron esperar.

También tuvo de nuevo colonias en América, robándole alguna a España y tenía también a su nuevo hijo, Guyana.

Con la total colonización de Oceanía, nacieron sus otros dos hijos favoritos, Australia y en 1840 Nueva Zelanda. Él los quiso mucho porque estos eran obedientes a él, pero siempre amaría más a Estados Unidos. No debía tener favoritos, se decía, pero simplemente aunque su preferido fuera Australia, amaría siempre más a Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra estaba imparable, ocupando más territorios, mientras que se convertía en el rey supremo del Industrialismo, mientras todos le compran y venden. Sin embargo, siempre en competencia con Francia, quién no deseaba quedarse atrás.

Y había otro factor que a Inglaterra se hacía enorgullecer y volverse más petulante de lo habitual, su reina. Su amada reina Victoria. El la amó por sobre todo lo que había conocido en el mundo. Más incluso que la reina Isabel. Para él, la Reina Victoria fue su mayor tesoro. Y el primer nombre en salir en su boca cuando buscaba respeto, cuando estaba feliz, cuando quería imponerse, cuando estaba por cometer masacres.

Inglaterra tenía Oceanía, tenía grandes partes de África, tenía algunas colonias en América, y pronto se metería con las grandes potencias de Asia, a quiénes veía como su mayor carta al control máximo del mundo, o como un verdadero peligro.

-El Imperialismo en Asia:

Los deseos de Inglaterra no tenían límites. Quería tenerlo todo. Y cuando su mirada, y la de Francia, se posaron en Asia, el más grande de los continentes, ambos se lanzaron hacia el. Pero sería más complicado que cualquier otro lugar de poseer, porque las más poderosas naciones regían Asia. Aún así, Inglaterra se las ingeniaría.

Inglaterra se abocó en Asia como reacción de su falta de poder en América. Y pronto, comenzó a pasearse por el océano índico mirando y analizando. Asia era importante para los europeos por las rutas marítimas, rutas comerciales, puertos, recursos, y harían lo que fuera para que los asiáticos se subyugaran ante ellos.

Fue allí cuando los ojos de Inglaterra lo vieron. Y después de él nunca vio algo más hermoso en el mundo.

-Ocupación Británica a la India:

Cuando Inglaterra vio por primera vez a la India, se enamoró de él completamente. Siempre había oído historias de la India, el cual tenía las famosas cedas, especias, etc. y además, tenía el té. Inglaterra amaba el té de tal manera que había llegado a pensar que había sido creado por dios solo para él. E India tenía mucho té. Cuando Inglaterra comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, lo consideró como un príncipe encantado. Ni Francia, ni Austria se les acercaba en belleza. Para Inglaterra India era el ser más hermoso y aprecio del mundo. India era un gran punto estratégico, tenía todo los recursos y especias que él quería para sus compañías, tenía el té, y encima era culto, definitivamente lo tendría para él y solo para él.

India se reveló contra él en 1857, pero Inglaterra pudo raptarlo aún así.

Para 1858, la India pasó a ser completamente del Imperio Británico. Inglaterra llegó a lo bruto y se instaló en su casa como si fuera de él. India le odió de sobremanera. Muchas veces India trató de zafarse de él, pero Inglaterra, con violencia, lo tenía fuertemente agarrado. India lloró y lloró.

Inglaterra comenzó a considerar a la India como su segunda casa, incluso le llamaba su campiña personal, pero para su disgusto, India le detestaba a muerte por lo que él le hacía. Inglaterra se llenaba de rabia al saber este hecho, pero nunca dejaría que India se le fuera. Nunca. Pero India nunca olvidaría tampoco.

India tuvo que subyugarse ante él y pasó a ser su sirviente personal. Inglaterra amaba tenerlo cerca de él. Lo consideraba "la joya de la corona". Tanto le fascinaba India, que le gustó Asia mucho más de lo que le había gustado África, Oceanía o América incluso.

Pero India siempre tuvo la idea de liberarse en mente. Siempre.

Con la India en su poder, Inglaterra triplico su poderío. El mundo era prácticamente de él. Pero no todo todavía. Había otro, uno más grande que los grandes, que hacía a Inglaterra fundirse de rabia y a India sonreír pensando esperanzado.

Fue allí cuando Inglaterra se atrevió a meterse con aquel que era él más grande. China.

-Guerras del Opio (1839-1842):

Él ya conocía a China. Todos lo conocían. Durante los siglos XVI, XVII y XVIII los europeos se presentaban ante el gran China y pedía a él especias, cedas, y artefactos tecnológicos para la época. A Inglaterra todo ello le hacía enrojecer de vergüenza. Durante siglos, los europeos debieron mendigar a China ya que ellos, atrasados, no tenían nada que ofrecerle a China que este no tuviera, o que simplemente no podían hacer competencia con los elaborados productos del chino. Es más, la verdadera y primera revolución industrial fue ni más ni menos que de China y en China. Ya que China tenía armas de fuego, la pólvora, hornos industriales, incluso mecánica. Pero Inglaterra lo saboteó completamente.

Inglaterra odiaba ponzoñosamente a China porque todavía incluso con China no podía competir, había hecho todo lo posible para hacerlo caer, invadiéndolo, saboteándolo, intentando chantajearlo, pero China era infalible. Estaba miles de años adelantado sobre todos ellos. Inglaterra se sentía frustrado. Si China pensaba en meterse al juego, definitivamente él no podría con él. Fue allí cuando Inglaterra supo que su éxito no era por templanza, ni por valentía no por ninguna de esas cosas, era por sabotear, robar, matar, imponer y oprimir, y su inteligencia, obviamente.

Entonces fue allí cuando Inglaterra supo una gran táctica, que luego enseñaría a su hijo mayor. Por cierto, Inglaterra, junto con Francia, terminaron invitando a Estados Unidos al juego. Inglaterra lo necesitaba. La obediencia, brutalidad y bélica forma de ser de su hijo le era servicial.

Finalmente, Inglaterra supo que debía hacer para destruir a China por dentro.

Inglaterra no era tonto y supo que China era y podía ser una terrible competencia, así que ideo un plan para hacerlo caer en decadencia.

China era reacio a comercializar con los de occidente, y puso bastantes clausulas en el comercio con Inglaterra. Este fingió estar interesado en el Opio, a lo que Chica comenzó a guardar celosamente. Inglaterra comenzó a contrabandear el Opio de China a escondidas a apropósito, para que este entrara en conflictos con él. Y así como lo planeó le salió. Inglaterra y China entraron en una guerra por el opio, aunque en realidad era por otras razones. El Opio era una escusa para entrar en guerra con China, así debilitarlo y al mismo tiempo usar el opio como anzuelo para que China lo deseara más y así ponerlo en decadencia y adicción a su gente. Todo para sacar provecho y comercializar descaradamente.

Inglaterra no era intocable, e incluso él cayó en su juego cuando se volvió un poco adicto al opio también, pero su mente estaba clara. El opio no importaba, lo que importaba era debilitar y sabotear lo suficiente a China para que terminara cayendo, y cuando hubiera caído…Inglaterra se sonrojaba con siquiera pensarlo.

China era fuerte, inteligente, sabio, pero esta vez no pudo con las artimañas del occidente. Inglaterra sentía enormes celos de China, quien había sido más grande que el Imperio Romano incluso.

China pronto decayó por culpa de esta guerra, incluso mandó una carta a la Reina Victoria pidiendo que Inglaterra dejara de sabotearlo.

Pero China, el gran pilar de Asia, cayó ante inglés.

Finalmente Inglaterra le ganó, y no tuvo que preocuparse por China quién había perdido más que solo la guerra. Como pago de derrota, Inglaterra le quitó a China a su hermano Hong Kong, pasando a ser de él y criándolo bajo su régimen, para gran disgusto de China, quién no tuvo más que bajar la cabeza.

Cuando China cayó, Asia cayó con él. Desde ese momento, Inglaterra tuvo sumo control sobre él y todo lo que eso conllevaba. China decayó de tal manera, que apenas podía ponerse de pié. Inglaterra sonrió con satisfacción. Desde ese momento, un odio los atravesó a ambos. Inglaterra tuvo desde ese momento a China encerrado bajo su total poder. Y la grandeza de China se fue adelgazando y adelgazando. Desde ese momento, tuvo que hacer todo lo que los europeos quería.

-Japón, y las Guerras Boshin:

Japón era, después de China, el segundo más poderoso de Asia, y tal vez ahora, hasta el más poderoso.

A principios del siglo XIX Inglaterra había intentado en vano abrir comercialmente a Japón, pero éste, como su hermano, se había negado rotundamente.

Japón era fuerte, y podía llegar a ser potencia si se lo proponía, Inglaterra lo sabía. Pero Japón no quería saber nada de eso. Inglaterra estaba frustrado, ya que Japón no le permitía ni siquiera cazar ballenas en sus aguas.

No fue hasta 1853, cuando se llevó una gran sorpresa. Su hijo mayor fue a Japón personalmente y le dio un ultimátum. Después de esa intromisión, Japón se vio obligado a abrirse rápidamente. Que fácil le había sido a su hijo, y que parecidos era. Por primera vez, Inglaterra estuvo genuinamente orgulloso de él. El muchacho era algo ignorante e idiota pero inteligente como él al mismo tiempo, en menor medida claro está.

Cuando entusiastamente fue a Japón, primero dio un largo beso en la frente a Estados Unidos como felicitaciones.

Cuando Inglaterra intentó chantajear a Japón, se dio cuenta de que éste no solo era fuerte sino que no los necesitaba. A Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos eso mucho no les gustó, asique hicieron algo al respecto.

Él y Francia planearon armar un escenario bélico, manipulando el destino de Japón para que este se debilitara, como escusa, utilizaron su típica competencia, rivalidad, y que ambos querían ser amigos de Japón. Así iniciaron una guerra civil, la Guerra Boshin, en Japón mientras que ambos financiaban a bandos contrarios. Esto ocasionó males a Japón, que no tardo en darse cuenta que era usado por Francia e Inglaterra para dañarse a si mismo.

Finalmente, y como se esperaba, la guerra tomó rumbo hacia el lado de Inglaterra, entablando una amistad comercial y estratégica con él.

Esto fue otro gran avance del Imperio Británico sobre Asia, teniendo extorsionado a China, a la India bajo su poder, ahora a Japón como posible aliado, y muchos otros territorios en sus manos.

-Guerra de Crimea:

Cuando el Imperio Ruso tuvo acceso al mar mediterráneo, Inglaterra gritó de espanto.

Inglaterra había detestado a Francia, odiado a España con rencor, odiado también a China y a muchos otros, pero por aquel por quién solo podía sentir miedo y más miedo era por Rusia, en ese entonces el Imperio Ruso. Rusia era enorme, gigante, y podía presentar competencia. La guerra de Crimea, fue una guerra en la cual Inglaterra se alió con Francia y el Imperio Otomano para impedir que Rusia tuviera acceso y poder económico sobre el mediterráneo.

Francia, Inglaterra y el reino de Piamonte (Italia del Norte) declaran la guerra a Rusia enviado tropas a Gallipoli para recuperar los territorios perdidos por los turcos.

La flota franco-británica bombardeó Odesa el 10 de abril de 1854, intentando el desembarco sin éxito. Posteriormente, desembarcan en Crimea 60.000 hombres entre ingleses y franceses, creando un nuevo frente donde enseguida ganaron terreno.

A finales de 1854, tiene lugar la famosa batalla de Balaclava, donde la carga de brigada ligera se hizo famosa en todo el mundo aunque con un sangriento resultado. La caballería pone fin a su reinado en el campo de batalla. Unos pocos días después, los aliados cierran el cerco sobre Sebastopol dando lugar a un largo asedio. El 5 de noviembre se libró la decisiva batalla de Inkerman, donde las tropas rusas intentan romper el cerco de Sebastopol. Fue una cruenta batalla a golpe de bayoneta que termina con una grave derrota rusa.

Sebastopol finalmente cae en manos de Francia e Inglaterra el 9 de septiembre de 1855, habían pasado 11 largos meses de asedio. Poco después cae Kars y acaba la batalla en el mar de Azov. Todo esto puso punto y final, Rusia se ve obligado a pedir la paz. El 30 de marzo de 1856 se firma el tratado de paz en París, en donde tanto Francia como Inglaterra se regocijaron bastante. Ambos odiaban y temían a Rusia el doble que a cualquiera, y verlo derrotado era el más placentero placer. Con la derrota de Rusia, el mar mediterráneo siguió bajo sus intereses y poder.

-Inglaterra y América Latina:

America Latina era uno de los pocos lugares en los cuales el Imperio Británico no tenía poder directamente, pero en realidad, él se había encargado de que aún así estuvieran bajo sus intereses, ya que todos los países de Latinoamérica dependían de él para sustentar su economía, por lo general agroexportadora. Un ejemplo de esto era su relación con Argentina, la cual se caracterizaba por ser bastante carnal. Argentina era su principal amante de Latinoamérica aunque el argentino no siempre era indulgente con el inglés, por ello Inglaterra sabía que Argentina podía ser un problema para él si llegara a revelarse, pero no haría todavía.

Pero a Inglaterra algo comenzó a preocuparle: Paraguay. Paraguay era el único país de América Latina que estaba industrializado, independiente de él, que podría desfavorecerlo y hacerle perder influencia sobre los demás países de allí, incluso convirtiéndose en la hegemonía de Latino América, una verdadera potencia. Por ello pronto puso a sus amantes latinos el Imperio del Brasil, Argentina y Uruguay en contra de Paraguay, generando un conflicto bélico y fue él quien les proporcionó armas industrializadas a los tres contra Paraguay. Demostrando su manía de meterse y generar en conflictos para perjudicar a otros. Se sacaría de encima a Paraguay sin tener que meterse él mismo, era perfecto. Y así fue. Con la devastadora guerra, Paraguay no pudo reponerse y se volvió otro país agrícola. Mientras que él les compraba y vendía ferrocarriles, abusando de esto. Nuevamente, él era la regla de Latinoamérica.

Inglaterra ya lo tenía todo. Tenía el mundo entero en sus manos, aunque tuviera que compartirlo un poco con Francia, asía mucho que estos era más aliados que enemigos a pesar de su siempre presente rivalidad. Y con todo el poder, su objetivo estaba cumplido. Iría directamente a la escalera del poder supremo. Era más grande y poderoso que el Imperio Romano y que el Imperio Español. Lo había logrado. No podía ni creerlo el mismo. Aunque lo había logrado con sangre en sus manos. Mucha sangre. Y tenía heridas que siempre le dolerían.

Pero estaba satisfecho. Ya lo tenía todo, nadie se le interponía. Francia estaba a su lado.

El mundo era del Imperio Británico. Pero la sonrisa de Inglaterra se borró completamente cuando él llegó. Cuando apareció él en el tablero, el rumbo de Inglaterra y de la historia cambiaría.

Inglaterra se llenó de bronca, enojo y hasta envida; ahí estaba él, interponiéndose en su camino, el Imperio Alemán.

-El Surgir de la Triple Alianza (1882):

El mundo comenzaba a prepararse y amoldarse para los nuevos tiempos. Y a pesar de que Inglaterra había pasado mucho tiempo en Asia las últimas décadas, tuvo que finalmente volver a Europa, un lugar que realmente le hacía doler la cabeza. El también tenía que ver la panorámica y contexto de Europa, que comenzaba a preocuparle muchísimo. La Unificación Italiana fue un acontecimiento con apenas relevancia para él, aunque los italianos pudieran representar un peligro para su poder en el norte de áfrica, fue la Unificación de Alemania lo que realmente le hizo encolerizar.

Finalmente y sin verlo venir, el Imperio Alemán, el Austrohúngaro, y el Reino Unificado de Italia había formado una alianza.

Inglaterra pegó un grito en el cielo. El Imperio Alemán apenas había nacido y ya era una potencia, y tenía aliados leales a él. El joven Alemania era fuerte, decidido, imponente, y nunca se dejaría chantajear por él. Apenas hubo nacido y ya tenía a Europa temblando. Apeas había aparecido en el mundo y ya tenía ferrocarriles en Oriente Próximo, ya le tenía que dar colonias en África, y ya comenzaba, inconscientemente, a competir contra los intereses suyos. Inglaterra ya lo odiaba a muerte. Y encima le envidiaba.

Cuando el joven Alemania organizó la Conferencia de Berlín, para organizar como Europa y Japón se repartían China, y África, Inglaterra se sentó junto a Francia, ya que ambos odiaban a Alemania, y se negó a aceptar a que Alemania tuviera colonias en China y Asia. Encima de todo, China parecía preferir a Alemania que a él, eso le volvía loco.

Él creía que Alemania, con lo joven y seriamente tímido que parecía no protestaría, pero para su susto, Alemania lo acorraló y le exigió colonias en Asia. Asustado, Inglaterra se las cedió.

Definitivamente Inglaterra no se dejaría humillar y, con rencor y envidia de las posesiones de alemán (aunque él tuviera muchas más) planeó y juró hacer sufrir a Alemania.

Cuando se enteró que su hijo mayor, para no quedarse atrás, estaba apoderándose del Caribe bajo la excusa de libertad y que estaba luchando contra España (guerra hispano-estadounidense), Inglaterra miró el panorama con curiosidad. Su hijo hacía lo que hacía por poder, como él, pero con la excusa de libertad y no colonialismo. Pero Inglaterra supo la verdad, porque a pesar de esa "libertad", Estados Unidos ni se atrevió a tocar las colonias inglesas del Caribe. Esa acción hablaba por si misma.

Todos estos acontecimientos hicieron que tuviera que posicionarse en un bando. Realmente no entendía que había sucedido ni que cosas estaban siendo planeadas, pero supo que tenía pocas opciones. Lo que más le extraño fue que Francia y él se posicionaran en un mismo bando, junto a otros países. Inglaterra comenzó a notar, que aunque compitiera con Francia en todo en ese último siglo, ambos respondían a los mismos intereses, y muchas otras extrañas y escalofriantes similitudes, e incluso acercamientos entre ambos que ni el mismo se había percatado.

Cuando conoció al pequeño Alemania en una fiesta de presentación organizada por Prusia, realmente tanto él como Francia sintieron apatía por el Imperio Alemán, hablando de él a sus espaldas y confabulando para un futuro. Además también se sorprendido del rápido crecimiento de éste, como lo había hecho su hijo, pero Alemania había crecido muchísimo más rápido. Aun así, no se sorprendió tanto como la primera vez, tal vez porque se había acostumbrado o porque sabía que esto se debía a que Alemania había sido el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y esto influía, sumado con la ayuda de Prusia.

Esto precisamente mostraba que el mundo comenzaba a organizarse bajo un nuevo orden, e Inglaterra supo que algo muy grande se acercaba. Los movimientos estratégicos y guerras se estaban dando para formar un escenario mundial que todo lo cambiaría. El formaría alianzas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero todo cambiaría para él en estos nuevos movimientos y cambios en la tabla de ajedrez mundial.

-Finales del Siglo XIX:

El siglo XIX llegaba a su fin, y aunque a principios del siglo XX él se vio implicado en algunos conflictos/bélicos, no había nada ralamente alarmante. Aunque sin saberlo, aquellos eran sus últimos años en su pleno poder mundial.

Inglaterra tenía al mundo entero pero pronto las cosas cambiaría. A pesar de que el siglo XIX fue el más extraño para todos, definitivamente el siglo XX superaría las expectativas negativamente.

A lo largo del siglo XIX sus hijos Canadá, Australia y Nueva Zelanda se fueron independizando de él de apoco, teniendo sus propias constituciones, aunque seguían bajo su poder. Inglaterra era inteligente y lo aceptaría, ya que sus hijos siempre serían serviciales a él. Siempre le complacerían. En ellos, Inglaterra no tenía que ejercer el poder, pues ya estaban dominados. Los amaba por eso. No sabía, sin embargo, a quién los amaba más, si a ellos a Estados Unidos. Él había sido el único en emanciparse de él y dejarlo avergonzado, los demás no. En el fondo, amaría siempre mucho más a Estados Unidos por ser lo suficientemente valiente o tonto como para enfrentarlo. Si, lo amaba por eso. Sus otros hijos eran más inteligentes. Pero al final, el destino de Estados Unidos no había sido diferente, seguía sus órdenes al igual que todos.

También con sus hermanos siguió teniendo problemas. Gales se había escapado de él y se fugó a Argentina donde había fundado una colonia, para gran enojo de Inglaterra. Irlanda y Escocia lo odiaban más que nunca porque eran ellos los que debían trabajar en las fábricas, en las minas, era ellos los explotados, incluso a sus hermanos.

Inglaterra forjaba su proprio destino, y pagaría por el tarde o temprano.

Aun así, él sabía que un gran acontecimiento se daría pronto, por lo que se fue preparando de ante mano física y psicológicamente.

Mientras esperaba, se pasó el tiempo leyendo sus libros favoritos, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Sharlock Holmes, entre otros. Él se sentía muy intelectual con esto, y amaba leer mientras fumaba ya sea tabaco u opio.

El año 1901 fue devastador para Inglaterra, ya que fue el año en donde murió su amor, la Reina Victoria, su reina favorita y más amada. Por ello todo ese año se la paso encerrado en su habitación llorando, melancólico y si energías. Pero hubo pasado un año de aquello, fue forzado por sí mismo a salir y buscar rápidamente aliados en Extremo Oriente ya que Rusia comenzaba a poner sus energías allí.

Por esto, Inglaterra decidió que su amistad con Japón ya debería ser oficializada. Fue así como, en 1902, se formo la alianza Anglo-japonesa. Esto alivio bastante a Inglaterra, ya que Japón era la única y más industrializada potencia de Asia, y en muy poco tiempo, (para su sorpresa, ya que había salido de un aislamiento de casi 300 años y ya se había adaptado). Además de ser un punto estratégico.

Aun así, la alianza con el Imperio del Japón no era suficiente, y pronto descubriría este significado cuando se aliara con otra nación y cambiara todo en cuando sabía de su vida.

En 1904, no solo sería publico el cuento de Peter Pan, el cual él amó, sino que su historia con cierta nación estaría por tomar un curso tragicómico para él.

-La Entente Cordiale:

En 1904, los superiores le Inglaterra le comunicaron que haría una alianza de tiempo indeterminado con una nación a la cual Inglaterra detestaba desde hacía cientos de años. Haría una alianza de unión política y militar con Francia.

Cuando recibió la noticia, Inglaterra no se inmuto. Antes habría pataleado, negado y rechazado esto rotundamente, pero sabía que él y Francia ya eran unidos en muchos aspectos, sabía que le convenía enormemente compartir con Francia, pero aún así era algo extraño. Inglaterra supo, aunque se negara a admitirlo, que esto era verdad, y que Francia era una opción favorable.

A regañadientes, acepto firma la alianza con Francia, para su consternación. Cuando se vio frente a frente con Francia, supo varias cosas: que a Francia también le costaba esto. Que si se ponía a pensarlo bien, desde mitad de siglo XIX que ambos comenzaron a congeniar más amigablemente, y que de hecho pelearon juntos en la Guerra de Crimea, y que si era sincero consigo mismo, ambos siempre se juntaban cuando un tercero perjudicaba sus planes. Y descubrió con real desagrado que un sentimiento de culpa que lo invadió al ver los ojos de Francia. Solo ante él era débil.

Cuando fueron obligados a darse las manos en símbolo de hermandad, una espontanea imagen de Juana de Arco siendo quemada apareció en su mente.

En los días y meses que siguieron, tuvieron que, obligados, pasar tiempo juntos para planear las estrategias futuras, pero en realidad rara vez se hablaban mientras caminaban por las calles de París. Inglaterra fue invadido por culposos sentimientos y sensaciones que le eran conocidas, pero no recordaba de donde venían. Cada vez que estos pensamientos y emociones lo abordaban, su orgullo hacía lo suyo y se negaba a entablar amistad real con el francés. Aun así pensaba mucho en él, cuando estaban juntos. Finalmente recordó algo en lo que no había pensado desde hacía cientos de años: como conoció a Francia. Recodo con vergüenza como él le había confundido con una niña y le había ofrecido flores. Recordó también que fue allí cuando juro no volver a expresar sentimientos a los enemigos o desconocidos, y como se volvió reacio en aquellas cosas.

Siguió paseando en silencio con Francia, caminando detrás de él, observándolo, recordando, y sintiendo una culpa de no arrepentirse por haber matado a propósito a Juana de Arco, el amor de Francia. Él no sabía porque todos estos pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos le embargaban de aquella manera tan repentinamente, pero lo hacían cuando pensaba en Francia. Seguía sintiendo rencor hacia Francia por haber ayudado a Estados Unidos en su independencia, pero todo lo demás ya carecía de sentido. Finalmente lo supo. Amaba a Francia desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y no solo eso, sino que con la Entente Cordiale se había enamorado de él como jamás lo hizo ni con La India. Se acercó a Francia, tomándolo por el brazo, aceptándolo como su pareja. Y descubrió que el sentimiento era similarmente mutuo.

Esa fue la primera vez en la historia en que Inglaterra y Francia se aliaron formalmente, y en donde terminaron con una vieja tradición de peleas entre ellos. Y a Inglaterra le encantaba pensar que Francia podía ser de él, y solo de él.

-Primer Guerra Mundial:

El tablero de ajedrez estaba casi completo. Las tensiones que había en esa época eran por los intereses chocantes entre las grandes potencias, Inglaterra y los suyos y Alemania y los suyos. Eran por poder, por las colonias. Era porque Inglaterra venía a Alemania como su más grande competencia y perdición. Inglaterra tenía todo el mundo pero le preocupaba, como todas las personas de poder, perderlo. Y miraba a Alemania como aquel quién le reemplazaría. Alemania era más joven, con más fuerza. E Inglaterra no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

La guerra que estaba por venir era por eso, por intereses económicos y coloniales cruzados. Era porque Inglaterra no quería dejar de ser el rey. Y porque Alemania, tan joven y atrevido, le haría competencia a inglés hasta que éste se cansara.

Cuando la primera pieza fue movida, la guerra estalló en 1914. Inglaterra no pensaba darse el lujo de perder, por lo que decidió hacer trampa y visitar a los hermanos Italia. Inglaterra les mintió diciéndoles que al ganar les daría partes de Austria y serían recompensados con las colonias alemanas. Los Italias aceptaron, e Inglaterra comenzó a prestarles dinero para su economía de guerra, contento, ya que sabía que si ganaba o perdía, los italianos deberían pagarle devuelta. Él siempre salía ganando.

Cuando estalló finalmente la guerra, fingió sorpresa cuando Francia se lo comunicó. Finalmente el gran suceso en que se estaban preparando desde finales de siglo XIX llegó, y aunque tanto él como los demás creían que lograrían sus objetivos fácilmente y todo terminaría rápido, nadie se esperaba lo que sería aquello.

Preparado y confiado, no tenía idea que aquella guerra cambiaría el concepto de guerra para la eternidad.

Apenas hubo comenzado, Inglaterra acudió a ayudar a Francia en el frente, y se encontró con la realidad. Aunque al principio no lo asimilaba, e intentaba seguir jactándose de confiado y orgulloso, todo aquello no tardo en desplomarse. Inglaterra conoció lo que era una guerra industrializada, una guerra frente a frente con armas avanzadas, conoció la guerra de trincheras. Poco a poco, comenzó a ver la verdad. La cruel verdad y horror infinito desencadenado en aquello que el mismo junto con otros planeo, y estando allí no comprendió lo que sus ojos veían.

Aun así, en plena guerra, algo de humanidad floreció en el frío corazón de Inglaterra, quién incluso comenzó a sentir una profunda lástima por el joven Alemania, de quién mal había pensado él junto con otros. Una humanidad escondida en Inglaterra floreció al fin ante esta crudo panorámica, y en la Navidad de 1914, el mismo pió un alto al fuego con Alemania, con quién canto villancicos navideños y jugo partidos de futbol, como buenos amigos, para al día siguiente volver a la trinchera de la guerra.

Aquella humanidad y respeto que todos la tuvieron al comienzo de la guerra, sintiéndola irreal y pasajera, no pudo durar mucho. El horror de la guerra, las bombas, las ametralladoras, el ruido de los aviones, y las trincheras manchadas de sangre los consumieron. Inglaterra desconoció todo lo conocido. Y cuando más adentro se adentraban en la guerra, más un sueño parecía todo lo anterior. Aun así, siempre intento mostrarse caballero ante sus adversarios, pero la guerra todo lo cambio para siempre. A lo largo de su vida jamás imagino algo como esto, e Inglaterra conoció la locura y la desesperación.

Nunca, en todas sus horribles guerras, había experimentado algo como aquello, o tal vez sí, pero no quería recordarlo. Y en lo profundo de las trincheras, algo provoco a Inglaterra un trauma que hizo que olvidara el saber del té, el olor a césped y rosas de campilla, que olvidara el fulgor de los ojos de su amada Victoria, la voz de Isabel, el aroma de India, y el sabor de los labios de Francia. Hasta casi olvida su nombre.

El no era el único y lo sabía. Francia, Alemania, Italia, Rusia, todos quedaron pasmados ante este acontecimiento que duró mucho más de lo que habían creído. Pero él compadecía más a Alemania, que era joven, y aquella sería para siempre su primera guerra. Sintió una pena profunda.

El Barón Rojo, héroe alemán de la guerra, era admirado por Inglaterra, a pesar de que este hubiera asesinado en los aires a su propio héroe, Inglaterra sentía que la caballerosidad del Barón le hacía recordar algo que no debía olvidado.

Ya para 1917, Inglaterra se había resignado a que aquella guerra duraría para siempre, de que el Frente sería su hogar, de que nunca volvería a tomar té tranquilamente, de que lucharían todos hasta el fin de los tiempos y de que la trinchera sería su tumba. Pero una esperanza nacería en el pecho de Inglaterra, ya casi al final de la guerra.

Mientras volaba por los cielos de guerras, escuchó una voz que le hizo volcar su corazón y llenarse de incredulidad. Sonriéndole, allí había llegado a acudirle su hijo Estados Unidos, quién le sonreía como idiota. A pesar de que Inglaterra cupo haberse molestado muchísimo con esto, solo pudo sonreír y llorar de alegría. Esto hizo recobrar y ayudar a Inglaterra a salir de las tinieblas, a recobrar su espíritu perdido en las trincheras, y a darse cuenta de que la guerra no duraría para siempre, estaba por terminar, y él ganaría. Volvió a ser el mismo. Y con esto, salió a acudir a Francia que se encontraba tan mal como él antes.

Con la ayuda de su hijo, la guerra termino. Finalmente, el que creía que jamás lo haría. Termino al fin. Aunque tanto él, como Francia y otros tuvieron que pasar por un largo período de recuperación, ya que tanto física, como psicológicamente, la guerra los había mutilado. Su recuperación fue menos dolorosa que la de los demás, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarse psicológica y emocionalmente ya que al pedirle el dinero devuelta a los confundidos e indignados italianos esto le hizo sentir mejor .Pero aun así, fue difícil, y aunque el volvió a ser un caballero de puntualidad que tomaba el té a las 4.00, él mismo aseguraba que el Inglaterra que entró a la guerra nunca salió de allí, todavía está peleando en las trincheras. Esto pone en evidencia que algo en el cambio para siempre. Y nunca volvería.

Luego de todo este horroroso período, en el Tratado de Versalles, vio como Francia se vengaba del pobre Alemania poniéndole cláusulas y quitándole posiciones por haber perdido la guerra, además de separa a Austria de Hungría. A pesar de que él compadecía a Alemania, su deseo por quitarle las colonias al alemán era un placer inconfundible. Inglaterra traicionó a los traicioneros italianos quedándose él con las colonias que habían sido de Alemania y él mismo ayudo a Francia en su labor. Cuando Francia decretó que Alemania debía pagar todos los gastos de la guerra, y cuando Alemania se quebró en llanto, Inglaterra lo miro fríamente. En realidad él no había cambiado nada.

Su amargura de post-guerra era apaciguada por su victoria, aunque él sabía que las cosas ya nunca serían las mismas. Sus años de oro habían pasado.

Cuando interrogó a su hijo de porque había entrado en la guerra tan al final, éste solo le sonrió. Inglaterra insistió en saberlo, furiosamente, y para callarlo Estados Unidos le besó bruscamente los labios. Fue allí cuando Inglaterra supo, con pesar, dos cosas: su hijo podía ser algo idiota pero a la vez era instintivamente inteligente, no le había convenía entra en la guerra al principio y lo había hecho al final por conveniencia. Y la segunda cosa fue que, su hijo era más poderoso de lo que se imaginaba, y a pesar de que Londres siguió siendo el centro financiero del mundo, su hijo americano era extremadamente poderoso. Aun con este conocimiento, no quiso aceptarlo y siguió siendo él el jefe de todo a pesar de que su hijo comenzaba a estar a su altura.

En el período de entreguerras, Inglaterra soñaba con la guerra y tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches. Pero también tenía que preparase, ya que estaba más que consiente que se vendría otra tormenta, porque la guerra había dejado muchas cosas inconclusas y a muchos con heridas que no sanarían fácilmente.

\- Independencia de Irlanda y entreguerras:

Inglaterra pudo recuperarse del todo de los crueles acontecimientos sucedidos lentamente, aunque poco tiempo tuvo de descansar, ya que un nuevo conflicto se abriría paso en su mundo.

Durante la década de los años 20, Irlanda se había levantado contra él. Esto se lo llevó por sorpresa, ya que, a pesar de que era sabido de que sus hermanos le detestaban y lo odiaban por obligarlos a estar con él, Inglaterra realmente creía que estos ya se habían acostumbrado. Ante esta acción de Irlanda, Inglaterra solo reaccionó como sabía hacerlo, violentamente. Inglaterra, que siempre había tenido el fetiche de oprimir a sus hermanos para que estén con él aunque no quieran, no tardo en reaccionar cruelmente ante la mera idea de que Irlanda deseara independizarse del Reino Unido, él no lo permitiría jamás. No lo deseaba. No lo dejaría que sucediera. Por otra parte temía que sus otros hermanos imitaran a Irlanda, algo que le sería fatal. Sumado a que su imperio cada vez más palidecía, la idea de que Irlanda se independizara le era horrorosa. Y fue así como se desencadeno un violento conflicto entre hermanos. En el transcurso de su guerrilla, Inglaterra se vio impresionado con la fiereza y determinación con la que Irlanda buscaba su libertad de él, algo que lamentablemente su hermano simplemente no le daría. Se negaba con toda el alma. No ves que eso no va a suceder, que usaré todo mi poder para impedirlo, le decía Inglaterra a su hermano mayor Irlanda. Pero en los salvajes verdes ojos de Irlanda Inglaterra podía ver que éste prefería la muerte antes de seguir así.

Irlanda luchó y luchó, e Inglaterra pronto supo el desenlace de la situación.

Finalmente, efectivamente Irlanda se independizó de él, aunque no sin antes dividirse a sí mismo quitándose todo apego hacia su hermano, dando así a Irlanda del Norte, la Irlanda unionista. Molesto, aunque verdaderamente entristecido, Inglaterra nunca se lo perdonó en la vida. Le había dolido incluso más que la independencia de su hijo, mucho más.

Cuando sucedió esto y su hermano los dejó, Inglaterra lloró de bronca.

En el Estatuto de Westminster de 1931, Inglaterra firmó la igualdad legislativa, ósea la libertad, de partes de su imperio que se gobernaban a sí mismas. Así fue como Australia y Nueva Zelanda se "independizaron", por así decirlo, y aunque los monarcas de Ingleteara seguían como sus reyes, en realidad estos eran libres ya que los reyes hacía tiempo que no eran más que figuras ornamentales, y ambos tenían sus propios parlamentos. También le dio la libertad a la Unión Sudafricana, su más conocido hijo en África, y con una pesada carga, firmó la libertad del Estado Libre de Irlanda. Lágrimas de cocodrilo escaparon de los ojos de Inglaterra por ello.

La enorme influencia que Inglaterra tenía en el ámbito internacional, hizo que él supiera de la venida de la Gran Depresión, por lo que Inglaterra, para no estar tan afectado por ella, planeó una economía en "círculo cerrado", y una política económica proteccionista para no sufrir tanto los efectos de la crisis, y lo logró.

Aún así, vio como todo el mundo se hundía en la miseria, incluso su hijo, el que lo había ocasionado todo por culpa de sus bancos y la falta de intervención del estado. Inglaterra sabía que su hijo podía ser un gran extremista y fanático y un gran idiota. Cuando su hijo estuvo enfermo, Inglaterra lo visitó de vez en cuando para hablar con él sobre lo que acontecía en el mundo.

A Inglaterra no le costó olvidar los horrores de la PGM, pero si sus sentimientos de fracaso al perder a Irlanda, con el cuales soñaba casi todas las noches. Aun así, Inglaterra no tardo en prepararse ya que sabía de otro gran conflicto bélico, y él sabía perfectamente de que tipo.

Al surgir la Alemania Nazi en 1933, junto con sus aliados, Inglaterra y Francia se alegraron. Si, se alegraron. Nunca habían visto al fascismo pero lo comprendía. El modelo fascista era servicial a sus intereses, era la monopolización de la violencia en donde las elites salían beneficiados y beneficiaban a los de más de arriba, o sea, a ellos. Es por eso que cuando Italia y Alemania se alzaron en políticas de ese tipo ambos lo vieron con buenos ojos porque los verdaderamente beneficiados serían ellos. Pero cuando fueron a ver a Alemania, a hablar con él y ponerse de acurdo después de la Gran Guerra, se encontraron con algo muy diferente. Alemania era un fascista, pero un fascista que los odiaba y que no pararía hasta verlos caer, hasta vengarse de todo lo que le habían hecho. Por ello, Francia y Inglaterra, horrorizados con el nuevo poderío de Alemania y con las intenciones de éste, comenzaron una política encontrar de él. Lo mismo que Estados Unidos, por las mismas razones.

A pesar de que habían jurado derrotar a Alemania, los tres le admiraban. El fascismo era hermoso a los ojos de Inglaterra, era el modelo ideal que él nunca llevaría por obvias razones. Francia también se sentía atraído por el fascismo y Estados Unidos lo envidiaba. Él se sentía mal por no aprovechar la oportunidad con Alemania e Italia pero Inglaterra lo haría con otro.

Durante la Guerra Civil española, Inglaterra financió a los fascistas de Franco. Toda la dictadura española fue apoyada y financiada por Inglaterra.

Él y Francia adivinaron las intenciones de Alemania, invadir Polonia para recuperar antiguos territorios de su hermano Prusia, y ambos fueron a darle apoyo a Polonia. Sin embargo, y para verdadero gusto de ambos, Polonia les prestó poca atención. Si de algo tanto Francia como él querían era que corriera sangre y que los acontecimientos se den de lo peor para así atacar a Alemania con todo. Aunque Inglaterra sentía una admiración por el alemán todo cambió para siempre en 1938.

En 1938 Inglaterra dejó de ser la hegemonía. Dejó de ser el Imperio Británico.

Esto le calló muy, muy mal. Alemania le había quitado el puesto. Después de casi más de 3 siglos que el mundo se le había obsequiado todo, y todo ahora estaba perdido para él. Su vida recayó, ya no tenía sentido vivir para él. Francia lo contuvo y consoló, asegurándole que siguiera fuerte para la guerra y ganarle a Alemania. Alemania, Inglaterra se llenó de odio por él, una adveración que nunca se le quito jamás del todo. Inglaterra calló en el alcohol y la nostalgia, y desde que dejó de ser el Imperio Británico sus mayores anhelos fueron volver a sus días, a su apogeo. Cuando él dejo de ser la gran potencia todos creyeron que su poderío cayó y se perdió, pero en realidad nunca lo hizo del todo, algo siempre quedaría de su malvado legado.

-Segunda Guerra Mundial y Nuevo Orden Mundial:

Finalmente comenzó la guerra, aquella que marcaría un antes y un después en la historia. Y él y Francia se aliaron y les declararon la guerra a la Alemania Nazi. También con el tiempo se aliaron con Rusia. Rusia, más que Alemania, Inglaterra veía a Rusia como su verdadero enemigo. Cuando la Revolución Rusa se dio, Arthur no lo pudo creer. No reconoció a la Rusia Bolchevique y de hecho financió a la Guardia Blanca durante la guerra civil rusa para acabar con aquella aberración llamada comunismo. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Le habría encantado aliarse con Alemania y luchar contra la Unión Soviética si no hubiera sido que Alemania les odiara tanto. Pero era Rusia el verdadero problema. Con Francia, planeó hacer que tanto Alemania y la URSS se enfrentaran hasta hacerse trizas ambos, hasta que nada quedara de ellos y nuevamente ser ellos quienes gobernaran el mundo, pero nada saldría como esperaban.

La guerra, como es obvio, se agravó. Aun así, Inglaterra se había preparado emocional y psicológicamente para que no le sucediera lo mismo que en la Gran Guerra.

Cuando Japón se alió con Alemania, Inglaterra se sintió verdaderamente molesto, ya que Japón había sido su aliado en el pasado, y la forma indiferente y su transformación no le habían gustado nada a Inglaterra, quién juro no perdonarlo. Japón también era como Alemania, fascista pero uno que les haría frente a todos sin importar que. No así era Italia, y fue allí donde Inglaterra vio la debilidad de las potencias del eje.

Cuando Estados Unidos se impacientó a entrar a la guerra, Inglaterra fue quién le dijo que se apurara en hacerlo. Él sabía que Estados Unidos entraría de una u otra forma a la guerra. Y así lo hizo, con lo sucedido en Pearl Harbor. Cuando Estados Unidos entró finalmente en la guerra a tiempo (no casi al final como en la primera), se autoproclamó líder de los Aliados, quedando Inglaterra en segundo lugar del mando, cosa que no le agradó bastante. Inglaterra le dijo a Estados Unidos que él se encararía de Japón para así no tenerlo en Europa.

La guerra continuó, e Inglaterra comenzó a notar hacia donde se dirigía el mundo. Observando a Rusia y a su hijo, supo que de ellos dependería todo cuando Alemania fuera derrotado. Inglaterra se encontró con Romano y fue allí cuando ambos hicieron un acurdo, y cuando Italia se cambió de bando.

Finalmente, la guerra casi llegó a su fin, y el mismo fue testigo de la caía de Alemania. Fue testigo del maltrato de Rusia hacia éste, pero poco le importó. Francia y él fueron a ver las cosas que Alemania había estado haciendo en Polonia y otras partes, y cuando lo contemplaron, él, Francia y Estados Unidos juraron exagerarlo todo para así Alemania quedar de por vida como un villano. Pero la cosa no terminaba allí, Inglaterra como a todos, para su gran molestia, Rusia seguía en pie y más fuerte que nunca. El hecho de haber sido Rusia el que había derrotado a Alemania no era algo que les gustara.

La guerra estaba por terminar, y todos miraban al cielo para ver a los últimos dos contrincantes: Estados Unidos y Japón. Inglaterra ya se sentía aliviado e incluso reparado de las guerras que tuvo, como si una segunda dosis de horror bastara para naturalizarlo. E Inglaterra esperaba y sabía que su amado hijo ganaría. Pero todo se lleno de un silencio tan sepulcral que rallaba en gritos, cuando Estados Unidos tiro las Bombas Atómicas. El estaba con Francia cuando las vio, y sintió algo extraño en su ser. Vio la perversión y desfasaje mental de su hijo, sintiendo como una admiración por su hijo, aunque no la suficiente.

Cuando fue a verle, inclino la cabeza ante él, ya que ahora sabía que su hijo era más poderoso que él. Él ya no daba órdenes, ahora era Estados Unidos la hegemonía.

Fue así como Inglaterra vio con desgano como su hijo se convertía en la máxima hegemonía, quitándole a él su puesto. Fue así como bajó la cabeza ante aquel al que había cuidado, criado, y creado, ante Estados Unidos. La forma rimbombantemente impertinente, bravucona y maleducada de su hijo le hizo llenarse de vergüenza y regocijo al vers.

Mucho del mal de Estados Unidos fue heredado del mal de Inglaterra. Aun así, Inglaterra sentía una vergüenza selectiva: sentía que su hijo era bochornoso y escandaloso así como desquiciado, pero por otra parte así lo quería y admiraba, incluso le convenía.

Así termino la guerra, aunque él gano, en realidad perdió mucho. Su puesto de hegemonía, y algo más. Cuando Inglaterra se recuperaba de los acontecimientos de la guerra, se entero de algo que lo hizo finalmente colapsar. Había perdido a la India. Su amado India, su segundo lugar favorito en el mundo se había independizado de él en 1949, con esto, el sintió que perdió todo. Todo carecía de brillo para Inglaterra. Incluso su gran sorpresa de cómo cambió el mundo para siempre, como otros se independizaban de él también, las terroríficas bombas atómicas, nada fue para él como perder la India, quién feliz estaba de sacárselo de encima. La India lo detestó siempre desde que Inglaterra se instaló en su casa, pero más lo odio cuando Inglaterra se llevó todo el alimento de su casa para el frente de guerra en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, haciendo que miles de hindúes murieran sin que Inglaterra le importara mucho. Inglaterra, ante esto, intentó ocupar sus actos, pero a pesar de todo había perdido a la India.

Muchos hablan de los actos de Alemania, pero Inglaterra hizo sumir a miles y miles de hindúes a la pobreza y a la muerte cuando se llevó todos los alimentos de la India para la guerra. Se menciona a Hitler, a Stalin, pero nunca a Churchill, otro verdadero asesino, junto con Truman.

Un verdadero asesinato del que nadie habla. India nunca lo perdonaría, nunca.

Cuando finalmente se hubo resignado a ser el principal aliado de Estados Unidos, todos vieron a Rusia como ojos de miedo y asco. Así nació el llamado Terror Rojo. Cuando finalmente comenzó la Guerra Fría, Inglaterra hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudar a su hijo a ganar, ya que, de esta manera dos cosas se arreglaban para él: si su hijo era la hegemonía, esto era sinónimo de que él podría tener alcance a mucho poder. Y además, Inglaterra, cuya inteligencia no había disminuido, se dio cuenta de que el jefe de Rusia, tal vez no era tan "revolucionario" como se decía, y supo que quería algo con él.

Inglaterra comenzó un gran acercamiento con la Unión Soviética en los tiempos de Stalin, y supo que Stalin había traicionado la revolución y quería pactos y tratados con occidente. Con gusto, Inglaterra cedió. Fue por esto Inglaterra ordenó al jefe de Rusia sabotear la guerra civil español para que ganaran los fascistas. Y así fue. A pesar de que en esos tiempos todos decían odiar el fascismo, convenientemente dejaron a España sumido en ello, controlado por Inglaterra.

-El Punk, el Rock, y la Guerra Fría:

Perder a la India, sumado a sus sentimientos de postguerra, y a los horribles recuerdos de su vida que florecieron en su mente en aquellos tiempos, hicieron a Inglaterra sumirse en nostalgia y melancolía, mientras lloraba desgraciado por lo que el mundo le deparó.

En estos tiempos, tuvo una fuerte introspección, una que nunca había realizado, pero lo único que logró fue que se sintiera peor. Esto más los profundos dilemas emocionales que había quedado estancados desde hacía años, hizo que en él naciera un rencor profundo por el cruel destino que lo consumió. Pero algo lo hizo estallar, algo hizo que colapsara de desesperación y que eso se transformara en arte, poniéndolo histérico y rebelde: la mera idea de que su vida seguiría siendo como siempre fue hasta el fin de los días hizo que colapsara en una ira que no se resignaba. Así nació el Punk. Y él fue el precursor de este. A pesar de que cierta parte de él le parecía extraño, porque su mente seguía medio estancada en la Edad Media, poco y nada le importó. De eso se trataba. El nunca más volvería a ser el mismo "caballero", estaba harto de eso. Por ello se rebeló en el extremo de todo lo que solía ser. Amo el caos, las huelgas, las manifestaciones, lo descontrolado, para sentir que algo en él había cambiado. Rebelde y mal hablado como había solido ser antes, nunca en toda su historia volvió a tener el mismo respeto que antes por su reina y la corona. Y cuando conoció el Rock, aquel arte le pareció embriagarlo, todo estalló. Y terminó por definirse a sí mismo: Era un caballero punk amante del Rock y Los Beatles que adoraba el té y la India. A pesar de que volvió a sus trajes finos y sus modales, siempre que puede se viste de punk y sale a causar descontrol y ruido. Él era como un oxímoron.

Inglaterra, el país de los caballeros, precursor del Punk. Nunca jamás nadie hubiera creído de que haría y se volvería algo tan extremo a lo que solía ser. E Inglaterra develó algo que aprendió de esta propia experiencia: todo lo que es eterno, un día se vuelve un infierno. Y es por esto que estalló en algo nuevo.

Mientras, y a pesar de su nueva faceta rebelde, Inglaterra seguía con su fachada de ser la "mano derecha de Estados Unidos en Europa", cuando en realidad era mucho más que eso. A pesar de la euforia del Punk y el Rock que le hacían hervir la sangre, en el fondo siempre sería el sangre fría imperialista. Eso difícilmente podría cambiarlo. Además, él estaban en una etapa difícil, plena Guerra Fría. Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética se debatían el mundo, e Inglaterra rezaba por que Rusia perdiera ya que la idea de ver el mundo bajo los denominados "rojos" le causaban una gran inquietud y repulsión. Odiaba a Rusia y a su comunismo. Pero también le temía bastante, y miraba con precaución el Telón de Acero en Europa, aunque algo le decía como terminaría todo ello. Estados Unidos era para él un inmaduro pero uno muy útil.

Así que en conclusión la Guerra Fría fue un momento muy estresante para todos.

Y ya casi al final de la Guerra Fría, otro conflicto bélico, legado de su pasado azotaría a Inglaterra.

-La Guerra de las Malvinas y Margaret Thatcher:

Cuando en 1979, Margaret Thatcher subió como Primer Ministra del Reino Unido, Inglaterra simplemente la aceptó, como cualquier otro de sus ministros. Pero la historia de Inglaterra se tornaría más oscura de allí para adelante.

En sus días de imperialismo, Inglaterra, en 1833, le había robado a Argentina las Islas Malvinas, y se las había quedado ya que eran un buen punto estratégico. Pero esta decisión tendría su consecuencia en el futuro, la Guerra de las Malvinas.

Esta guerra fue un conflicto bélico de carácter político estratégico territorial, que se desarrolló en las Islas Malvinas, que solo duro 4 meses. Nada para una nación que estuvo en cientos de cruentas guerras y una que duro más de 100 años, pero esta no fue de menos para Inglaterra.

Lo que deseaba Argentina, su enemigo en el conflicto, era que Inglaterra, que en su tiempo de imperialismo le había arrebatado, le devuelva las Malvinas. Pero Inglaterra no lo iba a permitir. No solo era un puto estratégico importante, sino que anhelaba mantener lo que quedaba de su imperio.

Cuando Argentina el 2 de abril de 1982 procedió a volverlas a su territorio, estalló la guerra. En ese tiempo Inglaterra era dirigido por la Primer Ministra Margaret Thatcher, la que aunque no era la Reina, era la mujer más poderosa del Reino Unido. Aunque esta comenzaba a ser no muy querida por Inglaterra, cuando esta ordeno que fuera a la guerra, éste obedeció, siempre había sido así.

Obviamente él ganaría la guerra, Argentina no tenía oportunidad, había hecho eso compulsivamente. Pero Inglaterra admitió que las fuerzas aéreas argentinas eran buenas.

La guerra lo consumió completamente. Le hizo caerse en aquel oscuro y frío pozo de sufrimiento al que había intentado salir. Solo fueron 4 meses, pero para él fueron una condenada eternidad.

Nuevamente se amedranto y sufrió con su vida de guerras y ante el pensar con la posibilidad de que su vida siempre sería así.

Al igual que con Estados Unidos en la Guerra de Vietnam, él experimento el desencanto total en aquella guerra.

Y la gano. Aunque muy agridulcemente. Más de una vez quiso acabarla antes, rogando, pero su jefa siempre le hacía volver.

Cuando volvió a su hogar devastado psicológicamente, se encontró con que en vez de avanzar hacia su viejo imperio como se lo había propuesto y le había prometido, en vez de eso el neoliberalismo había entrado en su casa. El neoliberalismo es un mounstro, un mounstro hambriento que no reconoce amo ni país. Tal vez, a los únicos que reconocer como dueños momentáneos era aquellos que se beneficiaban con él, los ricos. Pero incluso a ellos el neoliberalismo podía atacar. Y a él lo hizo. Se le abalanzó y desgarró el costado de Inglaterra, lanzándolo por los aires, haciéndolo gritas de dolor y espanto.

Y el neoliberalismo era controlado por su jefa. Con Thatcher, Inglaterra vivió las peores crisis de su vida. Thatcher destruyó la industria manufacturera de Gran Bretaña y sus políticas llevaron al desempleo masivo. Votó en contra de la relajación de las leyes de divorcio, abolió la leche gratis para los niños de la escuela, precipitó una crisis de la vivienda social que todavía se siente hoy en Inglaterra, sembró las semillas de la privatización, era abiertamente homofóbica, y reprimió las huelgas de trabajadores irlandeses (norte), que protestaban por sus políticas. Y por muchas otras razones, Arthur la odió más que a ningún otro de sus dirigentes. Una cosa era hacerlo cometer maldades a otros, y otra cosa que hacer maldades en su propia casa. Arthur se sintió desdichado.

Le había mentido su propia gente que lo conformaba. Odio a Margaret Thatcher con toda su alma por haber traído el neoliberalismo a él y encima haberlo enfermado, ya que estaba en crisis. La odio y sin ningún tipo de autocensura. La odió y la odió.

Los meses de post-guerra Inglaterra estuvo sumergido en una depresión bastante preocupante. No olvidaba la guerra. Hasta intentó suicidarse 264 veces (referencia a los 264 veteranos ingleses de la guerra de las Malvinas que se suicidaron después).

Una vez se metió en una bañera vacía. Se recostó allí. Y con un arma intentó suicidarse disparándose en la cabeza o en la boca. Pero nunca moría. Él lo sabía.

Pero siempre algo quedo, y nunca volvería a creer que la guerra tenía un sesgo glorioso. El sería el aliado más cercano de Estados Unidos, o al revés.

Cuando terminó la Guerra Fría, y la Unión Soviética hubo caído, supo que por fin el mundo sería de ellos.

-Actualidad:

Luego de la Guerra Fría, y ya cuando Estados Unidos se posicionó en el trono de la hegemonía mundial, Inglaterra se vio descansado de todo estrés que le pudo provocar el pasado siglo. Aunque todo se hubo calmado él y sus allegados siguieron creando caos y él siguió apoyando y respaldando todo lo que así Estados Unidos, o tal vez era al revés.

Siguió con su música Rock y sus punks y dijo adiós al terrible siglo que todo lo cambio para todos. Y valla que habían ocurrido muchísimos acontecimientos en el silgo XX y también en él y en su forma de vivir y actuar. Aunque no fuera de su agrado.

En el siglo XXI ha mejorado mucho sus relaciones con la mayoría de sus antiguas colonias y protectorados, pero hay cosas que nunca volverían a ser como antes. Ya hubo pasado el tiempo, su relación con Argentina no es mejor, de hecho se volvieron fuertes rivales, y más después de que Argentina le ganara en los Mundial. Argentina sigue reclamando las Malvinas, cosa que hace que Inglaterra recuerde el horrible y odiado suceso, haciendo que su relación se acalore cada vez más.

Cuando comenzaron los conflictos en Oriente Próximo ocasionados por su hijo y planeados por ellos, Inglaterra tuvo una fuerte participación en todo ello. Arabia Saudita era un importante aliado y, así como Israel, Inglaterra intentaría defender sus intereses y los de su hijo, lo que conllevaría a muchos de los problemas que hoy allí ocurren.

-La Unión Europea y el Brexit, y Escocia de nuevo:

Cuando se forjó la Unión Europea, él no fue miembro fundador, ni siquiera fue miembro hasta después. E incluso, cuando se unió lo hizo medio forzado ya que no estaba tan entusiasmado por entrar. La razón era simple: la unión europea, entre otras cuestiones, proponía ayuda mutua entre los países europeos, y él no quería ayudar a nadie.

Cuando finalmente salió de la Unión Europea, fue por las siguientes razones: la Unión europea está en una severa crisis, con países muy afectados, como España, Grecia, etc. y la verdad es que él, con su inteligencia, supo que no le convenía arriesgarse a ayudar además de no querer hacerlo. Fue por ello que salió, como siempre, adelantándose a los demás.

Cuando se dio el referéndum si Escocia salía del Reino Unido, Inglaterra casi se muere del espanto. Si su hermano se iba, iba a llevarse con él muchos recursos que para Inglaterra eran indispensables. Para su suerte, y la frustración de Escocia, que siempre quiso su libertad, éste tuvo que quedarse con Inglaterra un poco más. Aunque siempre está el miedo en él de que llegue él día en que sus hermanos se liberen de él. Si el destino es justo, algún día lo harán.

-La Red de Inglaterra y aquél que nunca había dejado de ser el amo:

Su hijo era el dueño del mundo, decían. Estados Unidos era el líder, el que decidía, decía. Inglaterra ya no era un imperio, decían. Y él sonríe a esas afirmaciones. Era cierto que su hijo era poderoso, más que cualquiera, era influyente a la fuerza, pero solo seguía órdenes. Defendía los intereses de otros, y esos intereses eran los suyos también. Era él. Él le decía que hacer, él daba las órdenes. Inglaterra.

Aún tenía colonias, aún sus hijos respondían a sus intereses, no por nada estaba la Commonwealth. Estados Unidos era el brazo militarizado de Europa, y él era la cabeza. Él que nunca había dejado de ser el amo del mundo. Israel era un cercano amigo, que era el centro financiero del mundo. Tenía una vasta red de poder que nunca se había desvanecido. Él, Francia, Israel y Estados Unidos, pero sobretodo él, era él a quién todos respondían. Definitivamente era él más grande de todos los imperios.

Lo que Estados Unidos hiciera, había sido aprobado y dicho por él.

En realidad él es gran líder ya que Estados Unidos le obedece en casi todo. Muchos consideran que Inglaterra se deja manipular por Estados Unidos o al revés, pero en realidad es él quién manda. Todos en Europa lo saben.

Y a pesar de todos los muchísimos cambios que pudieron afectarle a lo largo de su vida, y de todo lo que él se ha dado cuenta y pudo cambiar, hay algo del cual Inglaterra se enamoro y apego que no pudo dejar: el poder y el imperialismo. Siempre que puede busca el poder, y siempre que puede buscará poseer. Esa es su filosofía de vida, según él, ese es su fin.

Inglaterra se enfoca en el poder, el dinero y la embustería ya que es lo que ha hecho desde siempre y desconoce hacer otra cosa. En el fondo teme que si deja de hacerlo descubriría que estuvo haciendo males cuando pudo haber hecho cosas buenas. Esto lo mataría en vida. Y prefiere seguir haciendo lo que sabe hacer antes de hacer frente a sus errores y darse cuenta de su cruda realidad.

E Inglaterra sigue, perpetuando su sufrimiento y el de los demás, creyendo que eso es todo en el mundo, solo porque es todo lo que conocieron. Y tras todo esto, Arthur se pregunta si su madre estuviera orgullosa de él.

* * *

 **Frases en alemán:**

*¿ **Qué te pasa, pequeña puta?**

 **Frases en inglés:**

* **"Aquí tienes un rey inocente, nacido en Gales y, por lo tanto, no inglés. Creo que ahora me correspondes, hermanito.**

* **Tu, Inglaterra, será el más poderoso imperio que haya existido sobre este mundo.**

 **Frase en francés:**

* **"No importa cuántas veces intentes decir que eres un caballero, que eres educado y noble. Todos sabemos que no es verdad. Eras un vándalo, Inglaterra, un saboteador. Tú siempre lo eres. Y antes de eso, eras un chico borracho tirado en el barro, putas y guerras nobliliarias en tu pequeña isla. Es más, incluso puedo oler la ginebra, la sangre y el barro en el que naciste".**

 **Creo que esto cada vez se está haciendo más largo, en serio lo siento.**

 **Fuentes Bibliográficas: Wikipedia (principalmente). Documentales.**

 **En mi país, hay un montón de extranjeros, estadounidenses, alemanes, y muchos ingleses. Por eso tengo amigos de Inglaterra, y obviamente me guiaron un poco en el tema.**

 **Películas que vi para contextualizarme (películas más que nada centradas en Inglaterra): Robin Hood, Capitán de Mar y Guerra, Pride, V de Venganza (sé que es de ciencia ficción y no tiene nada que ver, pero como esta ambientada en Londres, la puse). Son pocas centradas más que nada en la historia inglesa, si alguien sabe de alguna más puede decirme.**

 **Música que me inspiró: tema Scarborough Fair, Twist and shout de Los Beatles, Come Little Children (si enserio), Davie Bowie, gone ioanna gika, Clint Eastwood (Gorillaz), sountrack de Harry Potter (no pude no hacerlo), Oasis, The Rain of Castamere (este tema me recuerda a él completamente), Shout, Don´t mess with me, Sweet Symphony, entre otros.**

 **Bueno espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto subiré otro capítulo de otro país.**


	6. France

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Este es un fanfic 99% de carácter histórico. Esto es básicamente un resumen de la historia de cada país. Hoy les traigo a Francia~**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **\- Las tribus germánicas son hijos de Germania.**

 **\- Personajes Nuevos:**

 **-Galia: personificación y representación de los pueblos celtas galos; luego una provincia romana. Ella es madre de Francia.**

 **-Franco: personificación y representación de los francos, un pueblo germánico antiguo.**

 **-Lombardo: personificación y representación de los lombardos, otro pueblo germánico antiguo.**

 **-Lotaringia: un antiguo reino medieval. Ella era hermana de Francia y de Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.**

 **-Normando o Normandía:** **personificación y representación de los normandos (hombres del norte, Vikingos), y luego del Ducado de Normandía.**

 **-Vaticano: como ya he dicho, lo llamo así porque no supe como nombrarlo. Sería la representación de la Institución Religiosa Cristiana. No la ciudad del Vaticano en sí.**

 **Como dije, esto es básicamente un resumen. Si uno quiere interiorizarse más sobre ciertos temas, recomiendo que cada uno estudie por su parte.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _France (Francia)_

-Inicios:

En sus más remotos inicios, Francia, o lo que sería conocido como tal, había nacido de Galia y el Imperio Romano, después de que su madre fuera romanizada a la fuerza.

En los tiempos en los que Galia era una provincia romana, el pequeño y débil niño pasaba todo el tiempo con ella, quién siempre le contaba historias y leyendas de su pueblo antes de que su padre la romanizara. Siempre había sido temeroso con su padre ya que había conocido la brutalidad de éste, pero en el fondo siempre quiso agradarle a su padre y ser digno de él, pero se veía inseguro y triste del poco interés que éste le mostraba.

Durante aquellos remotos tiempos conoció a otros hijos del Imperio Romano, al que sería conocido como España y al pequeño Italia del Norte. Con el hispano el pequeño galo forjó un fuerte vínculo, y a pesar de que también profesaba amor por el italiano grande fue tristeza cuando el Imperio Romano les prohibió verse, y desde ese momento no volvió a ver al italiano hasta mucho después, y cuando volvieron a verse ya eran diferentes, él sería diferente.

Todavía cuando su padre y su madre vivían, él no significaba nada, era una idea vacía, pero lo haría, su madre lo sabía.

La figura de su madre siempre pareció melancólica. Ella había sido alguna vez libre, pero ya no lo era. De su madre él aprendió mucho y siempre le admiró y amo más que a su padre, por quién el pequeño galo sentía una mezcla de resentimiento y admiración, y hubo un día en que, repentinamente, desapareció. Su padre había desaparecido y nunca volvería a caminar sobre la tierra. Él sintió emociones contrarias con respecto a esto. Sintió decepción de que nunca pudo mostrarse ni ser apreciado por su padre, pero a la vez sintió felicidad por su madre, ya que esta ahora podría ser libre. Pero la muerte de su padre conllevaba que sus provincias, como su madre, al poco tiempo, también murieran. La idea le lleno de tristeza y desesperación. Y su madre murió, dejándolo profundamente triste, y desolado. Pero ella, que aunque la sangre latina corriera por las venas de su hijo, amo a su hijo y supo que él sería su continuación. Ahora él era el pueblo de los galos, él era Galia. Pero él pequeño quedo solo.

-Los Francos:

Tras la caída del Imperio Romano, la zona que antes era la provincia romana de Galia, su madre, dejó de ser administrada y el pequeño niño quedó solo. La soledad le asolaba y pronto tembló de temor cuando las tribus germánicas, ahora sin contención, comenzaron a invadir el resto de Europa. El pequeño zafó de las manos de algunos germanos, pero pronto él también sería invadido inevitablemente.

Para finales del siglo V, mientras los Italias eran invadidos por los ostrogodos, antes de conocer a el que sería Inglaterra y antes de que aquel sufriera las invasiones anglosajonas, el pequeño galo fue invadido por los francos, una tribu germánica.

Los francos eran un pueblo germánico que ya desde la caída del Imperio Romano iba avanzando sobre los territorios galos.

Pronto él se vio rodeado por los francos quienes lo invadían, y fue allí cuando conoció personalmente a Franco.

A pesar de estar asustado y desdichado por su destino, Franco decidió pasar tiempo con el galo e unirse a él en vez de matarlo.

En los tiempos con los francos, la personalidad insegura de Francia se fue disipando, dejando de sentirse solo. Franco le fue impregnando parte de su personalidad burlona y extrovertida, aspectos que Francia tomó. Su ser y vida cambiaron rápidamente, y dejó de ver la invasión de los francos como algo negativo, ya que los francos pasaron a poseer una fuerte influencia en él.

Los galos romanizados con el tiempo tuvieron que aceptar la presencia germana en Galia y él termino volviéndose muy unido a ellos.

Con el tiempo, Franco comenzó unirse al jovencito. Los Francos fueron una gran influencia para él, y pronto las ambas culturas, la de los galos y los francos terminaron por unirse generando una unificación en él. Antes unirse a él, Franco le dijo su nombre, por primera vez tenía uno. Así sería recordado para siempre, él ya no era un galo simplemente, no era su madre, él era Francia, que significaría tierra de los francos. Aunque no fue conocido por este nombre hasta tiempo después.

Cuando Franco se hubo incorporado en él, Francia supo ahora su sangre corría en la de él, estaban unidos y Francia juró recordarlo siempre.

Pero a partir de ese momento el joven Francia no tuvo tiempo de escatimar en nada más, ya que comenzaría a llevar una vida de guerras, peleas de poderes, y finalmente, de religión, que marcarían su destino y su ser para la posteridad.

-Los Merovingios y el Nacimiento de la Nobleza: los Mayordomos del Rey:

Francia, aunque todavía no llevaba ese nombre, comenzó a formarse como tal, pero fue marcado por sucesos traumáticos que le demacraron la vida, como a todos. Fue abordado por asuntos de poder y traiciones, política y guerras. Su vida comenzó con una estresante y angustiante, así como malvada querella que seguiría marcándolo a lo largo de su vida.

Una vez la primera dinastía de francos se hubo asentado, los Merovingios, Francia fue bautizado bajo la religión cristiana por primera vez, y esta religión no tardaría mucho en drenarse en su sangre hasta el punto de taladrarle la mente y volverlo un tanto fanático. El cristianismo se adentro en lo más profundo del corazón de Francia, y allí se quedo. Aunque al principio le constara comprender a fondo esta religión, Francia lo hizo por inteligente, sabiendo que era lo que le convenía, aunque mucho después, amaría esta decisión.

La vida política, los reyes, las guerras, las traiciones, el adulterio, todo esto estresaría y marcaría negativamente al infante Francia, quién, cuando podía, escapaba de aquella traumática y difícil infancia.

En una de estas escapadas, mientras caminaba en el bosque, conoció a un niño como él, más pequeño, que le estaba ofreciendo un ramito de flores. Al principio, Francia se sintió desconcertado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el niño creía que él era una chica. Ante esto, Francia se hecho a reír y se burló de la confusión del pequeño, quién sintió vergüenza y molestia. Luego de un rato de burlarse y reírse de pequeño, quién no se quedo atrás y contraatacó destacando su aspecto femenino de Francia para justificarse, este se marchó devuelta a su hogar no sin antes despedirse burlonamente del muchachito, quién era obvio que había sentido aversión hacia él. Así fue como Francia e Inglaterra se conocieron, aunque ninguno era tal todavía. A pesar de haberse burlado de niño, Francia sintió simpatía por él, e incluso lo veía como amigo. Desde ese día, cada vez que Francia se sentía estresado, angustiado, desesperado o molesto en su cotidianidad, escapada al bosque, donde siempre se lo encontraba. En el fondo Francia envidiaba la tranquila vida que todavía llevaban Inglaterra y sus hermanos, antes de las invasiones germánicas. Aun así, con el tiempo, y cuando Inglaterra fue invadido por los anglos y los sajones, sus encuentros fueron disminuyendo, hasta el punto de no encontrarse a menos que sea por razones negativas. En esos tiempos Francia no se imaginaba lo terrible que sería aquel britano para él en el futuro.

Y simplemente, un día, no lo encontró más, y fue allí, cuando con cierta tristeza, supo que el pequeño britano había sido invadido. A pesar de que se vieron esporadicamente y su ambigua amistad se mantuvo, su relación nunca sería la misma mientras el tiempo iba avanzando.

En plena dinastía Merovingia, Francia incorporó a su ser la personalidad coqueta y orgullosa. En esos tiempos Francia comenzó a usar melena para imitar a sus reyes, y nunca más volvió a usar otro peinado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de esto, la vida de Francia era oscura y perversa en su entorno.

El primer rey franco de la dinastía merovingia fue Clodoveo I, el primer rey de Francia, quién se convirtió al cristianismo junto a él para evitarse problemas con Vaticano, quién crecía en poder. Cuando la monarquía merovingia se alzó en él, desapareció el concepto Estado o "bien público" heredado del Imperio Romano, dando paso a lo que sería el absolutismo la era feudal medieval.

Los merovingios fueron sus "consejeros" durante los siglos V y VIII, y durante ese tiempo el joven Francia los amó, además había una leyenda (que a él le gustaba creer), que decían que los merovingios eran descendientes de Jesús ya que prevenían de la casa de Benjamín. Francia, con su creciente religiosidad, le gustaba creer esto y sentirse más especial. Pero cuando los problemas con los merovingios comenzaron a surgir, en la mente de Francia ya estaba claro que el poder en ese mundo lo era todo.

Los conocidos como "mayordomos del rey", eran consejeros de los reyes merovingios, y con el paso de las generaciones, fueron debilitando y obteniendo más poder que los mismos reyes. Estos "mayordomos" fueron posteriormente los famosos nobles, los duques, los condes, los marqueses, etc., naciendo la nobleza en el mismo Francia. Éstas divisiones de poder se dieron principalmente ya que los reyes tenían la costumbre de repartir grandes extensiones privadas de tierra entre sus hijos, comenzando hacía una especie de nobleza, aparte de los consejeros y sus privilegios, haciendo en consecuencia que diferentes guerras y matanzas entre facciones fueran algo inherente de esto.

Mientras Francia se conformaba a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo iba innovando todo lo que sería la cultura occidental.

Con estos nobles, más la delicada situación política, el reinado de los merovingios estaba llegando a su fin, los primeros y queridos reyes de Francia.

Carlos Martell, Los Caballeros, y los Carolingios:

Para aquellos tiempos, Francia, además de sus propios problemas que parecían cada vez más insostenibles en la dinastía merovingia, comenzó a preocuparse y aterrarse de los moros, los árabes musulmanes, quienes estaba creciendo y expandiéndose en grades números.

Los árabes musulmanes tenían una gran influencia en el mar mediterráneo, eran organizados, numerosos, y encima profesaban una religión abrahámica diferente al cristianismo, el Islam, quién según ellos, había surgido para reivindicar el cristianismo. Francia hacía tiempo que era un cristiano apasionado aunque nunca, en el fondo, había comprendido el cristianismo. Con su cristiandad y ciertos deseos de poder, ver el poderío de los árabes musulmanes a él, y al resto de la Europa Cristiana no le gustó mucho.

Fue en aquellos tiempos en donde conoció a Carlos Martell, uno de los mayordomos del rey, quién llevó a Francia a una famosa batalla, una que lo marcaría de gran manera y definiría aun más su identidad. La Batalla de Poitiers, contra la avanzada de árabes musulmanes en el año 732, no solo marcó a Francia, sino que dio nacimiento a la caballería pesada, los famosos caballeros de la Edad Media, quienes, en cierta manera, con esta batalla, se crearon en Francia, dando a éste otro "mérito" en su gran influencia en la cultura de occidente.

Antes de la batalla, dirigida por Carlos Martell, Francia se encontraba temeroso y aterrado, pero Carlos Martell le dio a Francia por primera vez una pesada espada, le puso una armadura, y con dureza le dijo que después de la batalla, él estaría bautizado, después de la batalla, dejaría de ser un niño para siempre. Y a pesar del miedo de Francia, luego, cuando esta hubo terminado, Francia dejó de ser un niño para siempre. La sangre de la batalla se impregnó en él, manchando sus manos y su cara, mientras él venía su espada con detenimiento y nunca más volvió a ser un muchachito. Se convirtió en todo un jovencito que ya se había acostumbrado a la guerra y tempestad de la vida. Francia les ganó a los árabes musulmanes estratégicamente ese día, y se sintió bautizado bajo su sangre.

Ahora, por su admiración y victoria, Francia favorecía a Carlos y su descendencia.

Fue durante estos tiempos en que los primeros tipos de nobleza y rangos nobiliarios derivados de los "mayordomos del rey" comenzaron a darse en Francia y luego en otros lugares bajo su influencia. Los caballeros y la caballería pesada se definieron completamente durante la decisiva batalla de Poitiers que definió a Francia, pero también, por ende, al resto de Europa. Y Francia, lentamente, iba definiendo, moldeando e imponiendo de apoco estructuras de poder y militares, siendo él, indirectamente, una gran influencia para lo que sería la cultura occidental en la Edad Media. Si el Imperio Romano había sido la base de la cultura occidental, entonces Francia definitivamente era uno de sus más importantes pilares, y es lógico ya que Francia, es, el hijo mayor de Roma.

-El Imperio Carolingio, Carlomagno y el Tratado de Verdún:

Con la victoria de Carlos Martell, y el poderío que tendrían sus hijos, más la decadencia de los reyes de la dinastía Merovingia, Francia decidió apoyar completamente a Pepino el Breve, hijo menor de Carlos Martell, para que éste usurpara el trono. Pero por más que buscaran la manera, no pudieron hallar la forma para legitimar un golpe a los Merovingios. Hasta que Francia posó su mirada en Roma, allí estaba la clave.

En Italia, Vaticano estaba aislado en Roma por el temor a la invasión de los lombardos, quienes invadieron Italia y se hicieron de ellos. Fue allí cuando todo encajó. Francia le escribió a Vaticano pidiéndole que, si él lo ayudaba a reducir a Lombardo, con el gran poderío de los Carolingios (Casa de descendientes de Carlos Martell), él legitimaría la usurpación al trono de los Merovingios por parte de Pepino el Breve. Obviamente, Vaticano aceptó.

El joven Francia se armó con espada y armadura, montó su caballo, y guió el ejército hacia Italia. Volvería a ver a su hermanito.

Cruenta y sangrienta fueron las batallas entre Francia y Lombardo, mientras el joven Italia observaba atónito. Pero Francia, quién era joven y por mucho, el reino más poderoso de Europa en aquella época, venció. Y con un grito de guerra reclamó Italia del norte. El se sentía feliz en aquellos tiempos. La vida parecía favorecerle; tenía energías, consejeros, y como los demás estaban todavía en difíciles procesos, él era el único reino poderoso. Luego de la invasión al norte y centro de Italia, tanto el norte como Lombardo quedaron bajo su poder, sin poder protestar. Francia había cambiado, y miraba a su pequeño hermano italiano con otros ojos, ya no era niño.

El estaba muy entusiasmado en que Vaticano cumpliera su promesa, y para satisfacerlo aún más, le regaló la parte céntrica de Italia, naciendo así los Estados Pontificios, bajo el dominio papal. Por haber vencido a Lombardo y haberle regalado aquello, Vaticano legitimó el golpe de estado de los Carolingios a los Merovingios. Francia se regocijó y festejó por esto junto a su nuevo rey, Pepino el Breve.

Allí comenzó el periodo de la dinastía Carolingia, que se hizo con el control de Francia, y él se convirtió en uno de los centros políticos más importantes de e influyentes de Europa.

Pero en esos remotos entonces, Francia no estaba completamente definido aún, y las pocas veces que lo había estado habían sido efímeras veces. No fue hasta que llegó Carlomagno que lo que sería Francia se definió como Francia.

Carlomagno era hijo de Pepino el Breve, nieto de Carlos Martell, y para Francia, para Europa, fue un antes y un después. Carlomagno era algo potente y grande a los ojos de Francia, quién lo miraba desde abajo, con ojos de certidumbre y maravilla al mismo tiempo. Aprendió mucho de él, pero también, mucho del mal que Francia levaría consigo en su vida, lo aprendió de él también. Francia conoció la grandeza, y la brutalidad de Carlomagno al mismo tiempo.

Con Carlomagno, Francia se vio involucrado en campañas militares en Germania y más allá, en donde conoció el dolor y el sufrimiento mezclado con la supuesta grandeza de su rey y de su religión. Carlomagno conquistó y cristianizó a los pocos germanos paganos que quedaban, y lo hizo de manera brutal. También, llevó al joven Francia a luchar contra los eslavos e intentar cristianizarlos también. En presencia de Carlomagno, Francia solo guardaba silencio.

Francia siempre había tenido aversión hacia los germanos no cristianos, e incluso así, no festejó la victoria de su rey sobre ellos. Carlomagno sometió a los sajones y los otros germanos y los obligó a convertirse al cristianismo. Francia no tardo en volverse el centro cristiano más grande luego de Roma, no por nada se le llamaba a Francia la primera nación de la cristiandad.

Pronto, con la cristianización de los últimos germanos paganos, Carlomagno se alzó como el Emperador Carlomagno, tanto de él, como aquel pequeño niño germano que sería conocido como el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

Por más de todo los sentimientos positivos y negativos que el joven Francia podía llegar a sentir por Carlomagno, admitía que fue él quien lo había lanzado a ser completamente el "el hermano mayor de Europa".

Durante el Imperio de Carlomagno, Francia tuvo un desarrollo en artes y letras, además de convertirse en el eje de Europa.

Se dice que no se puede o no se debe hablar propiamente de Francia o lo que se conoce como Francia sino hasta después del Tratado de Verdún. En el Tratado de Verdún, en el año 843, los nietos de Carlomagno se dividieron el imperio de su abuelo. No solo se definió definitivamente el que sería su territorio definitivo, sino que se definió lo que sería el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y otros futuros reinos y territorios de Europa, por lo que en cierta manera, fue uno de los primeros pasos a lo que sería conocido como Europa en el futuro. Francia fue dado a Carlos el Calvo, lo que sería el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico fue definido y dado a Luis el Germánico, y se formó un nuevo reino que los dividía a ambos, Lotaringuia (lo que actualmente sería Holanda, Bélgica y Luxemburgo), que fue entregada a Lotario I. Así quedaron divididos y formados, y se miraron entre ellos. Francia y Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico intercambiaron una extraña mirada, y pronto supieron que sus destinos se encontrarían a menudo. Él, el pequeño futuro Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y Lotaringuia eran hermanos ahora, pero no se tratarían como tal. Y así fue como se fueron formando estas futuras naciones europeas.

Así, teniendo un territorio definido e identidad, Francia no tardaría en volverse un pilar importantísimo en la vida de Europa.

Con ahora la presencia de la personificación oficial de los germanos, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, quién ahora tenía la potestad sobre el norte de Italia (cosa que a Francia le molestaba un poco), Francia supo que tendría competencia. Pero incluso antes de que los problemas entre ambos se dieran, ambos tenían como objetivos a su hermana, aquella que estaba entre ambos, aquella que sería fácil de eliminar, Lotaringuia.

Tanto Francia como Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico la veían como deseos de hacerse de su territorio, deseando arrancarle partes del cuerpo e ir devorándola de apoco. De cierta manera eso sucedió.

Cuando un duque de Lotaringuia se rebeló contra Otón I del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, fue reemplazado por el hermano de éste, Bruno el Grande, quién al ver el panorama, decidió "pacificar" Lotaringuia dividiéndola en Alta Lotaringuia (lo que sería el Ducado de Lorena) y la Baja Lotaringuia, todo esto en el año 959.

El joven Francia, viendo la oportunidad en medio de aquel caos, la invadió. Este fue uno de los primeros casos de algo que se volvería costumbre en él y en otros también, meterse en problemas ajenos para salir favorecidos.

Pero para su frustración, Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico no dejaría que él se la quedara y pronto asedió París. Ante tal acto, Francia no tuvo otra opción que retroceder.

-Los Normandos y el fin de la dinastía Carolingia:

Con el Tratado de Verdún, definiéndolo territorialmente, con la ayuda de Carlomagno conquistando y convirtiendo al cristianismo a los hijos de Germania, los germanos, peleando contra los eslavos, sumado a sus batallas contra los moros, Francia comenzaba a definirse. Precursor de los nobles y los caballeros, su influencia en Europa comenzaba a volverse muy fuerte. Pasó siendo de un niño inseguro bajo la sombra de su padre a una imponente nación que iba moldeando lo que sería el futuro de la cultura occidental. Conformado originalmente por los galos, y ahora también por los francos, además de un gran cristiano devoto, Francia se convertiría poco a poco en el hermano mayor de las otras naciones europeas. Pronto, Francia fue considerado el centro de la cristiandad, y llamado la nación mayor del catolicismo. Aunque antes no comprendía la religión cristiana en su totalidad, pronto abrazó el catolicismo como si de su propia alma se tratase, sin importar que. Francia ya no era un niño, era experimentado en la guerra, y algo endurecido por sus cruentas vivencias, pero todavía le faltaba algo de tiempo para llegar a su adultez.

Durante el siglo IX, Francia fue uno de los primeros reinos en ser asolado y abordado brutalmente por largos periodos por los vikingos.

Francia a los vikingos les tomó un gran pavor, un terrible pavor. Los dientes le tiritaban y sus huesos temblaban al oír sus cuernos a lo lejos. Aun así, cada vez que debía enfrentarlos, muy a su pesar, así lo hacía. A veces, cuando inevitablemente debía hacerle frente a su gran terror, al joven Dinamarca, Francia hasta podía llorar del miedo y la desdicha, pero aun así, aunque siempre perdiera y siempre estuviera al borde de perder la conciencia, siempre salía a luchar contra ellos a pesar de todo. Era valentía o simple testarudez. La vida en donde él salía victorioso y en donde era intocable había terminado, cuando más avanzaba el tiempo, más Francia se daba cuenta de cómo era la vida en realidad.

A Francia le entristecía al mismo tiempo, que su extraño amigo vecino Inglaterra sufriera lo mismo, y varias veces solían juntarse a hablar de sus penas o intentar hacerles frente a los vikingos juntos. Pero lamentablemente, esto nunca se pudo dar.

Llegó un momento, más puntualmente en el año 911, en donde Francia, devastado y casado de las invasiones vikingas, tuvo una inteligente idea: pelear contra ellos sería inútil ya que siempre vendrían más, por lo que Francia decidió presentarse ante los vikingos y proponerles un trato. Francia les ofreció parte de él mismo si dejaban de invadir y se convertían al cristianismo, requisito que Francia subrayaba. Para su sorpresa, estos aceptaron. Desde ese momento, aquellos vikingos no volvieron a Dinamarca o a Noruega.

Rollón, era el líder de estos normandos (Vikingos) quién aceptó los requisitos y se le dio lo que sería luego la zona de Normandía. Cuando se le dijo a Rollón que debía jurar lealtad al rey de Francia, Carlos el Simple, besándole los pies, éste quién lo consideraba una humillación, ordenó a uno de sus hombres a hacerlo, y éste, parecido a su feje, no se agachó, sino que tomó el pie del rey y lo alzó a su altura, haciéndolo caer. Francia se indignó y protestó, pero debía aceptar a los normandos o sino todo habría sido en vano.

Y así fue cómo surgió Normando, o Normandía, quién ahora con su nuevo territorio francés, se autoproclamó tío de Francia, afirmación que a este le avergonzaba. Normando hablaba ahora francés y estaba cristianizado, pero en realidad era un vikingo más. Practicaba la poligamia, cosa que a Francia le hacía enfurecer, y no se tomaba el cristianismo en serio, solo lo fingía para no tener problemas. Pero con el tiempo, Normandía se fue "romanizando" y fue olvidando su origen vikingo, aunque siempre se caracterizó por ser bruto, brusco, y con un enorme deseo de conquista. Le gustara a Francia o no, Normando se convirtió en un gran consejero y acompañante para él.

Con el asunto de los vikingos algo solucionado por su inteligente pacto, Francia se vio aliviado y descansado.

Sin embargo pronto en Francia las cosas cambiarían, y tomarían un rumbo que impactaría en él y en toda Europa, cuando la gran dinastía Carolingia hubo terminado en el poder, con la subida al trono de Hugo Capeto en 987.

-Los Capetos, el Reino de Francia y la Monarquía Feudal:

Pronto subió al trono la Casa de los Capetos, quienes serían los padres las grandes casas del la mayor parte de Europa, teniendo Francia ahora este otro mérito. Al subir estos, comenzaría para Francia lo que es conocido como la Monarquía Feudal, monarquía absoluta que se divide su poder en los feudos y en los territorios, en donde también la Iglesia juega su papel. Allí fue donde los nobles en Francia obtuvieron su gran poderío, que más adelante causarían sus problemas. Finalmente, en el año 948, bajo los Capetos y la Monarquía Feudal que tanto gusto a Francia, este, emocionado y lloroso de felicidad, se convirtió oficialmente en un reino, en Reino de Francia se alzó por primera vez.

Cuando el siglo X estaba por terminar, en el año 1000 Francia y casi toda Europa entraron en pánico. Todos los reinos y naciones ultra religiosas sucumbieron al terror ya que se creía que el Fin del Mundo llegaría en aquel año. Francia, como buen reino ultra católico, entro en pánico y en depresión. No deseaba morir tan joven, aun deseaba continuar además de que en el último momento no se enorgullecía de sus actos pasados. Desesperado y en pánico, corrió hacia Inglaterra y le confesó que su sueño siempre había sido conquistarlo y si lo dejaba hacerlo en sus últimos momentos. Inglaterra, aunque molesto, también creía que el mundo iba a acabarse y dejo que Francia lo acompañara en sus últimos momentos, a pesar de sus constantes peleas infantiles.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, al terminar el año 1000, el mundo no acabó. Francia quedó verdaderamente confundido pero feliz, e Inglaterra algo molesto.

Sin embargo, esta felicidad de Francia se vería perturbada, y nuevamente su destino tomaría un rumbo destinado al sufrimiento. Siempre le había sido difícil controlar a Normando y eso resulto en algo que, cuando lo supo, cuando la noticia llegó a sus oídos, su corazón dio un brinco en angustia. Cuando en 1066 Normandía invadió y conquistó Inglaterra, matando a su rey anglosajón y poniéndose como rey Guillermo ahora conocido como el conquistador, supo que su algo en su vida nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Cuando Normandía capturo a Inglaterra y lo obligó a postrarse ante él, Francia estaba presente, fundiéndose en pena disfrazada de indiferencia. De repente, el joven Inglaterra le miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y a Francia le hubiera gustado salir corriendo. Normando trató bruscamente a Inglaterra, ultrajándolo, golpeándolo, pero el britano anglosajón era fuerte. Y Francia lo fue también al soportar con impotencia todo aquello. Pero ambos terminaron quebrándose completamente cuando Normando, con maldad, ordenó al joven y bello Francia poseer a Inglaterra. Fue allí cuando el francés supo que Inglaterra y él nunca más en la vida volverían a ser amigos.

Con una horrible sensación en el pecho, Francia lo hizo, para horror, enojo y lamento de Inglaterra. Y Francia lo besó profundamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por lo incomodo y mal que se sentía todo acompañado con las quejas y llantos del joven inglés. Tan profundo fue aquel beso, que el idioma de Inglaterra cambió. Al tener influencia francesa, nació el idioma inglés como se le conoce. E Inglaterra le odio desde ese día. Se sintió traicionado, ultrajado, violado y enjaulado (ya que Inglaterra pasó a la potestad de Normandía y por ende, de Francia) por el francés. Francia se lamentó por el odio y rencor que la mirada de Inglaterra profesaba hacia él. La vida era cruel, pensaba. Le había golpeado muchas veces pero quitarle a su amigo, obligarle a hacerle mal, y que éste le odiara, a Francia le carcomía el corazón de tristeza.

Normandía se autoproclamó tío de Inglaterra también, y éste se convirtió un puente político y hasta cultural entre ambos, para su tención, porque a pesar de que ahora estaban unidos de por vida, cada centímetro más cerca el uno del otro hacía que su relación se volviera más tensa y ponzoñosa. Era cruel. Todo era cruel, pensaba Francia.

En estos tiempos, en donde Francia ya estaba conformado y creciendo su gran influencia, su religiosidad se volvió mucho más extrema y fanática, fanatismo que conllevaría uno de los más grandes eventos de la Edad Media para Europa.

-Las Cruzadas:

Comenzando el siglo XI, comenzarían los eventos más icónicos de la Edad Media, las Cruzadas.

Las Cruzadas, o Guerra Santa, fue un conflicto bélico de carácter sumamente religioso que Francia encabezó junto con su hermano menor, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, entre otras naciones cristianas.

En aquella época, a pesar de que Francia había podido frenar el avance de los árabes musulmanes hacía tiempo, el mundo musulmán creía, era fuerte, imponente, y con la vista en alto, algo que a los reinos europeos los ponía inquietos. Además, desde hacía tiempo, tenían casi monopolizadas las rutas comerciales del mar mediterráneo, entre otros, cosa que a los europeos los encolerizaba. A Francia, quién era uno de los grandes de Europa, también. Por ello, Francia y sus jefes pensaron convencer a Vaticano de armar una campaña conjunta para atacar a los árabes musulmanes y debilitarlos para así quedarse ellos con su poder, pero para su sorpresa, alguien se le había adelantado. El pequeño Italia del norte había visto todo esto, e intentado defender los intereses de sus ciudades marítimas, convenció a Vaticano de armar una campaña militar-religiosa conjunta entre los reinos europeos cristianos para sabotear a los árabes musulmanes. Y Vaticano aceptó. Llamó a Francia y a Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, los amos de Europa, y los convocó para que llevaran sus ejércitos para "recuperar" Tierra Santa para ellos de las malvadas manos musulmanas. Esa era la excusa, sumado a que el Vaticano acusó a los musulmanes de asesinar peregrinos, y pronto, casi toda Europa estaba revuelta e hirviendo para marchar hacia Oriente Próximo, hacia Jerusalén. Todos, europeos, cristianos, musulmanes, judíos, todos se encontraron en Jerusalén para "recuperar" la Ciudad Santa.

Pero para ellos, los europeos, en realidad, en el fondo esto era solo una escusa, ya que lo que realmente querían era controlar los flujos de comercio de oriente. Todo era cuestiones de intereses, encubiertos por religiosidad. A Francia a veces esto le carcomía, pero debía hacerlo ya que la idea de controlar el comercio hasta le seducía más que poseer la misma Jerusalén.

Embestidos de cristiandad fanática y sus intereses comerciales ocultos, él y Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, entre otros, marcharon y dieron comienzo a esta guerra que los llenaba de orgullo, que marcaría un antes y un después en la religión y la historia bélica de los caballeros, pero que sería cruel, injusta y malvadamente justificada. A pesar de que en esta guerra, muchas potencias europeas se unieron, en realidad todos estaban atentos ya que al terminar la guerra se debatirían y habría otras guerras entre ellos por controlar y poseer lo ganado en esta Guerra Santa.

Aunque al principio, en la Primera Cruzada, la victoria fue cristiana, las cosas cambiarían allí en las guerras de oriente. Ya sea contra musulmanes, judíos y ortodoxos, Francia fue cegado por el fanatismo y no especuló en ninguna a los cuales asesinaba. Pero pronto su orgullo disminuiría, y su inteligencia, aunque algo opacada por la religiosidad extrema, le harían ver lo que esta guerra significaba y conllevaría.

Algo en Oriente Próximo hacía sentir extraño a Francia, tan alejado de su frío hogar. Tan diferente era allí, Jerusalén, pero a la vez, con un gran pesar, vio que las personas eran personas a donde quiera que valla.

Cuando, en la Tercera Cruzada, Inglaterra se les unió, Francia y éste tuvieron que dejar de lado sus diferencias y convivir, aunque les fue muy difícil. La personalidad molesta y arrogante de Inglaterra exasperaba a Francia, quién era más maduro que Inglaterra. El inglés le odiaba por todo lo que le había pasado desde que había sido invadido por Normandía, y Francia comenzaba a odiarlo porque él lo odiaba.

Las Cruzadas duraron 195 años, aunque exponencialmente Francia se retiró antes por cansancio, resignación, y porque ya se estaba engrosando su rivalidad con Inglaterra, a la cual el puso más atención. Al final, las Cruzadas fueron un gasto de dinero y en vano, ya que nunca pudieron recuperar Jerusalén y los musulmanes terminaron ganando. Cuando su amigo España y Europa Oriental, como Hungría, se unieron a las Cruzadas, él se retiró dejándoles el trabajo.

Francia durante las Cruzadas, en la cúspide de su fanatismo religioso, fundó la famosa Inquisición, en 1184, la cual le esparciría y enjuiciaría en muchos lugares aparte de él. Y fue allí, cuando las torturas y los prejuicios sin razón se volvieron institución.

Cuando Inglaterra proclamó que él y su ilustre rey Ricardo Corazón de León recuperarían Jerusalén, Francia sin más se terminó por retirar, cansado y deseando estar lejos de Inglaterra, porque sabía que el odio y complejo que éste tenía era su culpa. A pesar de todo, y a pesar de que comenzaba a no soportar al inglés, no lo odiaba todavía.

Aun así, la actitud arrogante y con el desprecio que Inglaterra lo trató al llegar a las Cruzadas hizo que Francia, molesto, al irse, se volvió cómplice de Austria cuando éste tiempo después secuestrara al rey de Inglaterra, Ricardo.

Francia odiaba a Austria. Francia siempre se había sentido hermoso y coqueto con su melena merovingia y su forma agradable de ser, pero Austria estaba en otro nivel. Su fría hermosura volvía a Francia loco de celos. Francia le deseaba terriblemente. Se decía que si iba a casarse con alguien, sería solo con Austria. Y al mismo tiempo lo odiaba y no lo soportaba. Y al mismo tiempo le gustaba estar cerca de él, al mismo tiempo que le hastiaba. Austria era poderoso, hermoso, y el centro financiero de Europa en esos tiempos. Todo hacía que Francia lo deseara con pasión y lo odiara a muerte al mismo tiempo. Por ello, y porque Inglaterra comenzaba a cansarle, fue que apoyo a Austria en el secuestro de Ricardo, aunque luego se arrepentiría de ello.

-La Batalla de Bouvines y la Guerra de los Cien Años:

Luego de las Cruzadas, y luego de la precaria situación en la que quedó Inglaterra después de tener que pagar las compañas militares, y la suma del rescate de Ricardo Corazón de León, la situación entre ambos quedó tensa. Cuando Francia se dio cuenta, Inglaterra lo miraba fijamente con muy mala cara. Pero Francia estaba cansado y haría que todas aquellas tensiones terminaran de una vez. Por su situación vulnerable, Francia le quitó Normandía (quién ya había desaparecido al unirse a Francia), y le quitó Aquitania entre otras posesiones, dejando reducido a Inglaterra a la isla. Francia se sentía con el derecho a aquellas tierras, además, se las había quitado a su rey porque no las administraba correctamente, por lo cual se sentía en su derecho, y no le importaba mucho Inglaterra, ya que sabía que éste no podría contra él.

Pero Inglaterra, rabioso, se dispuso a recuperarse y recuperar lo que Francia le había quitado aliándose con Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, contra Francia. El francés solo pudo reír un poco, podía contra ambos. Fue así, que en el año 1214, cuando Inglaterra y el Sacro Imperio Romano marcharon frente a Francia, se dio la famosa y decisiva batalla de Bouvines, la cual, marcó el rumbo de los tres.

En la batalla, Francia miraba con cierta lástima al joven Inglaterra, quién se movía con rabia y odio hacia él. Francia le ganó como si de un baile se tratase. Inglaterra se llenó de frustración, y Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico quedó herido y enfermo hasta el fin de sus días. Francia había podido con los dos. Y con la decadencia de Sacro Imperio y la retirada de Inglaterra, se afianzó más como la más poderosa potencia de Europa, aunque a un alto precio, porque la batalla dejó miles de bajas y también le dejo lastimado.

Al ser una potencia infalible en Europa de nuevo, Inglaterra se tensó y enfureció aun más.

Pronto, por aquellas posesiones que Francia le había quitado a Inglaterra, se iniciaron una serie de conflictos diplomáticos entre ambos. Por un lado, Francia le planteaba devolverle Aquitania si admitía ser su vasallo. Esto a Inglaterra se hacía vomitar del asco y a él, le hacía sonreír de satisfacción. Por otra parte, Inglaterra pretendía quedarse con Aquitania y delimitar la soberanía del rey de Francia a favor de sus intereses, cosa que Francia veía completamente injusto. Además de todo esto, sus relaciones estaban a punto de quebrarse ya que Francia apoyaba abiertamente a Escocia en su guerra de libertad contra Inglaterra, cosa que al inglés le molestaba muchísimo. Si algo Inglaterra odiaba era que Francia se metiera en sus cosas. Pero Francia se había empeñado en seguirle el juego, cansado ignorar las insinuaciones del inglés.

A lo largo del siglo XIII, Francia e Inglaterra comenzaron a aislarse entre ellos y avivar las llamas de lo que sería la guerra más larga que ellos sostuvieron. Pronto, a finales del silgo ambos comenzaron campañas militares esporádicas, pero finalmente, en el siglo XIV, en 1337, el rey Felipe VI de Francia decretó nuevamente la desposesión al rey Eduardo de Inglaterra de este ducado, organizando una campaña militar para tomar estas tierras a la fuerza. Francia estaba serio pero Inglaterra sonrió. La guerra había comenzado.

Francia creía que aquel conflicto duraría poco tiempo, que Inglaterra se cansaría, pero aquella guerra pasaría a la historia y definiría su rivalidad para siempre. Francia todavía en esos entonces no odiaba tanto a Inglaterra como para sostener una guerra tan larga con él, lo consideraba despreciable y bruto, pero no había llegado a odiarlo tan fuertemente como para algo mayor. Diferente era el caso de Inglaterra, quién si odiaba con pasión a Francia, y haría todo lo que fuera para perjudicarlo y sacárselo de encima.

La guerra comenzó en 1337, y duraría un largo tiempo, lo suficiente para que su relación empeorara, pero se estrechara al mismo tiempo. Comenzó ganado Inglaterra, ganando las decisivas batallas de Sluys, Crecy, Calais, y Ardres, ya que Francia no estaba preparado, y durante el inicio de la guerra, Francia maduramente se resignó a sus derrotas iniciales.

La guerra no fue una lucha continua sino asiladas batallas en forma de guerra de guerrillas.

Con el tiempo, tanto Francia como Inglaterra comenzaron a exasperarse del otro. Inglaterra se encontraba frustrado por la insistencia de Francia, que a pesar de perder siempre, nunca se rendía. Mientras Francia comenzaba a molestarle realmente la actitud deplorable de Inglaterra, al cual, por la guerra veía seguido. Finalmente Francia llegó a la conclusión de que dos personas juntas demasiado tiempo es imposible que no llegasen a odiarse.

Francia, cuando comenzó a tomarse la guerra en serio, se alió con su mejor amigo España en ese entonces conocido como Castilla, y como consecuencia Inglaterra se alió con Portugal, hermano menor de España. España (Castilla en ese entonces) era su mejor amigo desde siempre, y sabía que éste dejaría todo por él, en cierta manera, le era fácil de manipular, pero sabía que su ayuda le beneficiaría. También Francia se alió con Venecia (Italia del norte), con Escocia, quién también estaba en guerra contra Inglaterra, y se alió también con Aragón, prometido de Castilla (España).

El tiempo siguió prolongándose y prolongándose, y Francia, tanto como Inglaterra, llegaron a un punto en donde ya casi ni recordaban porque peleaban, mientras seguían haciéndolo, completamente acostumbrados a ellos. Y Pronto, repentinamente ya había comenzado el siglo XV, cosa que sorprendió a Francia.

Llegó un momento, en donde Francia, luego de perder nuevamente contra Inglaterra, llegó a su hogar lastimado y cansado, sumado a su sufrimiento las consecuencias de la guerra, que todos sufrían, considerando seriamente rendirse, maldiciendo a Inglaterra por ello.

Aún así, Francia deseaba continuar con su vida aparte de la guerra, pero pronto supo que no podría hacerlo. Una vez, mientras estaba en una fiesta, bebiendo, bailando, cantando la famosa canción francesa Turdión, los ingleses los atacaron. Fue allí cuando suspiró de resignación.

Cuando la Peste Negra azotó a Europa, la situación empeoró para ellos. Enfermos, casados y heridos, Francia solo pudo llorar. En una de sus temporales treguas, Francia fue a ver a Inglaterra, quién se encontraba tirado debajo de un árbol llorando con bronca. Cuando Francia lo vio, no pudo evitar reír de lo tragicómico que era Inglaterra. Debido a la peste, Inglaterra tenía una mancha negra en la cara, sobre los labios, que le hacían parecer tener un bigote. Francia rió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero él tampoco estaba bien. Manchas negras comenzaban a cubrir sus manos y se sentía morir. Inglaterra había dicho que dios los odiaba y que aquello era un juego para él. Francia se negó a creerlo. Desolado, llorando, corrió a una colina y se arrodrigó mirando al cielo mientras lloraba con desesperación e imprentaba: _**"S'il vous plait, Monsieur.**_ _ **Pardonne-nous Ceci est ta fureur, parce que nous avons été de mauvaises personnes, de mauvais frères, des meurtriers et des menteurs. Mais pardonne à l'Angleterre, pardonne-nous. Au nom de tous, nous allons changer, pardonnez-nous."***_ Pero Francia en el fondo poco creía que serían perdonados.

Pero aun así, la terrible peste no los mató, y el no cumplió su promesa. Nada cambió en ellos. La guerra y las matanzas continuaron.

Una vez, mientras Francia planeaba una emboscada a los ingleses, con cierto placer ordenó que, cuando capturaran a los ingleses, quienes tenían fama de buenos arqueros, les cortaran el dedo mayor. Francia se imaginaba a si mismo cortándole el dedo a Inglaterra, una linda imagen para él. Pero para su mala suerte, Inglaterra descubrió esto y engañó a los franceses atacándolos por sorpresa. Y para burlarse de su plan fallido, alzó su dedo mayor, junto con sus muchachos, frente a los franceses, y mientras reían. Se cree que así, fue como surgió el fuck you. Francia miró la escena realmente molesto. Ver la cara de Inglaterra burlándose de él no le agradaba para nada.

Pero algo cambiaría y marcaría el rumbo de la guerra, e influiría en Francia para la posteridad de su vida y personalidad, además de ser la razón de la cual Francia odio verdaderamente a Inglaterra desde aquello: Juana de Arco.

Juana de Arco:

Cuando para Francia todo parecía imposible, traída como por el viento pareció una muchacha que se presentó ante su rey y él, quienes estaban escondidos en Reims. Francia al verla quedo estupefacto y en trance, y cuando vio como se arrodillaba frente a su rey diciendo: _**-"Majesté! Le Roi des Cieux m'a commandé de vous emmener au Trône "**_ _ *****_ , sus palabras le atravesaron su corazón como una lanza. Era Juana de Arco, y Francia la encontró extraña y profundamente hermosa, rodeaba con un aura de espiritualidad que descarrilaba a Francia. Él se sentía constantemente inquieto y profundamente preocupado por Juana, para él, ella era algo extraño y precioso, aunque no podía explicar por qué. Consideraba a Juana un regalo de dios.

Juana de Arco ganó la Batalla de Orleans contra los ingleses, y llevó a Francia a su primera victoria decisiva. Cuando llevó a Francia a victorias contra Inglaterra, Francia la amo desbordadamente y no tardo en confesarle su amor. Hasta en ese momento, Francia nunca se había enamorado jamás. Era bochornoso y coqueto, pero todavía no romántico. Hasta que la conoció a ella, y su alma se llenó de un rebosante amor y enamoramiento por su figura, por lo que ella representaba para él.

Francia siempre se molesto cuando Inglaterra se burlaba de él al ser defendido por una chica, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de que estaba tramando Inglaterra con respecto a ello.

Mientras Francia disfrutaba de sus nuevas repentinas victorias, Inglaterra confabulaba en contra de Juana, y deseaba con toda el alma acabarla, culpándola de su nueva condición de perdedor en la ya larga guerra.

Sin que Francia se enterara (se procuró en eso), Juana de Arco fue entregada a Inglaterra por otros franceses envidiosos de sus victorias, pues después de todo Juana era mujer, y solo tenía diecisiete años, todo una vergüenza hacia ellos.

Cuando Francia se entero de esto, entró en desesperación y pánico. Francia repentinamente descubrió lo mucho que conocía a Inglaterra, y no dudó en que éste le haría algo malo a Juana de Arco.

Cuando Inglaterra, con mucho gozo, acusó a Juana de brujería y la condenó a la hoguera, Francia, entre lágrimas, corrió desesperado a rescatarla. Mientras lo hacía, en sus adentros rogaba a Inglaterra que no lo hiciera. Corrió, y corrió, cayendo y levantándose devuelta. Sin embargo, no pudo llegar. Cuando esta murió en el fuego, Francia estalló en llanto y en un dolor inconmensurable. Desgarrado, sintió asco por el mundo. Desplomado en el barro, terriblemente dolido, grito desgarrante su pena. Incluso sintió por primera vez rencor contra dios, culpándolo por no salvar de alguna manera a Juana.

Desde ese momento, don grades cosas marcaron a Francia: fue de allí en donde finalmente sucumbió ante un odio y obsesión completa por Inglaterra, igualando el sentimiento de éste. Desde allí, Francia volvió su mundo en torno en perjudicar, pelear y discutir con Inglaterra, por éste acto que nunca le perdonó. Y de allí se agravó su personalidad romántica, pervertida, y promiscua. Resultados de una amor fallido, de una perdida, de un gran sentimiento que nunca pudo ser dado. Desde ese momento, Francia se obsesionó con la idea del amor, y deseo dar ese sentimiento clavado en su pecho a todos a su alrededor, deseo dar. Aunque no era amor, solo deseo. Francia podía ofrecerle el mundo a cualquiera en un acto de lujuria, y olvidarse de la promesa y de la persona al día siguiente. Esto se volvió común, hasta pasar a ser un rasgo de su forma de actuar. Vender amor falso, ya que el no posee uno verdadero.

Fin de la Guerra de los 100 Años:

Una vez de que Juana de Arco fue muerta, y de que Francia hubiera hecho frente a su muerte, este decidió honrarla ganado la guerra. Inglaterra pensaba que sin Juana, el volvería a tener la delantera, pero para su sorpresa, Francia atacó y peleo como si fuera un héroe de leyenda. Aunque exhausto y devastado, Francia nunca se rendiría hasta ganarle a Inglaterra. Y en su última batalla, Inglaterra vio como Francia, completamente degastado, volvía a levantarse y pelear con una fuerza que finalmente lo aplastó. La Guerra de los 100 Años había terminado. Después de 116 años de guerra entre ambos, que definió su rivalidad que pasaría a la historia, Francia había ganado, aunque con un alto costo. A pesar de haber ganado, apenas después de la batalla, se desplomó en el suelo desmayado frente a los sorprendidos ojos de Inglaterra. Inglaterra, quién había aceptado su derrota, supo que Francia estaba en peores condiciones que él a pesar de todo, y partió a su hogar dejando a Francia con su cansancio y una agridulce victoria.

Desde ese momento, su rivalidad se definió para siempre. Ambos comenzaron a vivir solo para molestarse, competir, pelearse y perjudicar al otro. Sin embargo, Francia siempre supo que detrás de todo eso, Inglaterra, tanto como él, se deseaban terriblemente, y en ese deseo sería donde realmente rendirían cuentas.

-Renacimiento, y las Guerras Italianas:

Cuando la Guerra de los Cien Años terminó, Francia se encontró de lleno en otra época. La Edad Media comenzaba su fin, y grandes cambios los esperaban a todos.

Y para cuando Francia quiso imponerse de nuevo como una gran potencia europea, vio algo que nunca habría creído ver jamás. Su mejor amigo España, había "encontrado" un continente más allá del mar, que ahora era de él, había traído cosas de allí, entre plata y otro, era de repente el amo de los mares y de Europa, al casarse con el poderoso Austria. Y fue allí, cuando Francia abrió los ojos y boca de incredulidad e indignación. Su mejor amigo, aquel amigo ingenuo e influenciable, de repente era el más poderoso, más poderoso que su padre incluso, Francia se llenó de envidia y celos, y de repente, ya no lo vio como su amigo.

Su relación con España había sido unida desde siempre. Habían sido mejores amigos, compañeros de juerga, compañeros sexuales, todo. Había amado a España, le había considerado hermoso, y de repente, todo eso se caía a pedazos. Y encima se había casado con Austria, aquel al que Francia deseaba y odia. De repente, sin que España lo supiera todavía, Francia se alejaba de él.

Cuando el mundo comenzó a hacerse más amplio, con la aparición del "Nuevo Mundo" y el eje marítimo en al atlántico, y todos esos cambio, pronto florecerían nuevas corrientes de arte y pensamientos. Cuando el joven Italia los invitó a todos a ver su nuevo arte, su ballet, su música, sus obras, todos quedaron maravillados. Cuan hermosa obra era el ser humano, Francia pensaba. El renacimiento italiano hizo mover los corazones de todos, por un rato. Francia miró a Italia con intensidad. Cada parte de su cuerpo, cada movimiento que hacía, cada palabra que salía de sus labios, y le deseó profundamente. Deseó a Italia, deseó su arte, sus flujos comerciales, todo. Y siguió mirando a Italia con una sonrisa, sonrojado.

Cuando cada uno volvió a su hogar, todos se llevaron algo del arte renacentista de Italia, y cada uno comenzó uno propio. Y con este arte humanista, comenzaron los pensamientos humanistas y racionalistas.

El deseo de Francia de posee a Italia, quién era débil a ser solo ciudades marítimas separadas políticamente del resto de Italia, no tardó en hacerse notar. España vio las intenciones de Francia, y pronto sus miradas se encontraron. España lo veía como una competencia entre ellos sin nada de qué preocuparse, pero Francia si lo veía muy real. España no lo sabía, pero Francia lo consideraba casi un enemigo.

Finalmente, bajo la conducción de su rey Carlos VIII, todos marcharon hacia Italia con la intención de conquistar el reino de Nápoles (Romano). Francia estaba emocionado, pero para su frustración, todos los estados italianos se alzaron contra él, haciendo que tuviera que retroceder. Francia quedó muy enfurecido, y con ahora ira y rencor, arremetió con fuerza contra el norte de Italia, su pequeño hermano. Con brutalidad, atacó y conquistó el Ducado de Milán. Pronto a la contienda en Italia se sumaron Austria, y España. Cuando Francia comenzó a atacar las ciudades estado del norte italiano, éste intentó resistirse, pero Francia, rabioso, ordenó asesinar con cuchillos a los ciudadanos de las ciudades, cosa que aterrorizó a todo el mundo.

Pronto, Luis XII quedó nombrado duque de Milán. Francia de paso hizo lo que quiso en la invasión, saqueó, asesinó, violó y quemó. Hasta quiso robarse una parte de la Última Cena, pero fue detenido por el joven italiano. De reprimenda, Francia miró a su joven hermano y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago, dejándolo inconsciente.

Italia quedó devastado por la invasión francesa, y Francia, extasiado, pronto reclamó el reino de Nápoles. Francia se convino con España, quién estaba feliz por combatir junto a su amigo, pero Francia planeaba traicionarlo. Aun así, ambos conquistaron el sur italiano. Sin embargo, a la hora de repartirse el territorio, Francia lo quería todo. Fue allí cuando España supo que algo raro pasaba con Francia con respecto a él. Francia atacó a España, quién fácilmente lo venció. Francia se tuvo que marchar, arrastrándose, mientras España lo observaba con seriedad.

Aun así, Francia poseía el norte italiano, pero pronto tampoco esto le duraría. Austria le hizo frente. Francia estaba confiando que Austria sería fácil de vencer, pero gran de su sorpresa cuando, en la Batalla de Pavía en 1524, Austria lo vencía. Humillado se vio obligado a volver a su hogar sin haber ganado nada en su campaña en Italia, mientras los italianos quedaban a merced de Austria y España.

Pero en realidad, no se quedó sin nada. Cuando Leonardo Da Vinci se fue a él, con su más preciada obra, Francia supo que le había quitado a Italia algo muy valioso, algo que hasta el día de hoy, sigue sin devolver.

Todo este conflicto fueron las Guerras Italianas, desencadenadas por los deseos de Francia y el de los demás.

Cuando Francia volvió a su hogar, frustrado en su derrota por no haber podido quedarse con sus queridos hermanos, los hermanos Italia, Francia quedó con un deseo punzante en el pecho de expansión y poder. Y pronto, la imagen de España e Inglaterra llegaron a su mente. Los odiaba a ambos. Francia hacía tiempo que no veía a Inglaterra, éste se pasaba la vida pirateando a España. Y el español siempre viajaba a vigilar a sus pequeños hijos en América. De repente, una idea atravesó la mente de Francia, y sonrió.

Pronto convencido, Francia y las personas más influyentes de su casa decidieron que era hora de una expansión marina como lo hacía España. Y así fue. Francia, meticulosamente, para molestia del español, pronto comenzó a explorar zonas de América que no estuvieran bajo las manos de España. Fue así, como vagando por norteamérica descubrió que los dominios españoles no llegaban hasta allí. Y Francia sonrió. En 1534, invirtiendo dinero y tiempo, Francia fundó su primera colonia. Como había recursos y minerales, las empresas francesas no tardaron en asentarse también. Y fue allí, cuando Francia, por primera vez, ante sus ojos, tuvo un hijo. Había pensado que de ellos jamás nacería nada, al ser tan opresivos e invasivos, en Europa no había lugar para nadie más, pero allí, lejos, había nacido de él y de América ese pequeño hijo que cuando Francia lo vio por primera vez, sus ojos brillaron, su corazón taimado y codiciosos se ablandó como salía serlo en su niñez, y sonrió de alegría. Cuando España tuvo sus propios hijos, todos se habían mirado entre ellos, y Francia, sintiéndose disminuido, lo había felicitado falsamente. Pero ahora, él tenía su propio hijo, y lo llamó Nueva Francia. A pesar de su juventud, se sintió preparado y maduro para hacerse cargo de la colonia mientras prestaba atención a Europa. Francia a pesar de todo, tenía un fuerte instinto paternal, y amó al niño. A pesar de que no todo fue hermoso. Francia desplazó y asesinó a los nativos americanos de allí para poder expandir su colonia, y trato de eliminar a la Confederación Iroquesa (confederación de naciones nativas americanas), cuando fue ampliando el territorio. Francia era directo, no le hacía falsas ilusiones a su hijo. Le contaba cómo era la vida en realidad y cómo funcionaba el mundo, para así, el pequeño fuera fuerte y enfrentara la realidad con madurez. Francia lo hacía, según él, porque lo amaba demasiado como para mentirle de tan manera, diferente a como su vecino inglés educo a su futuro hijo.

Pronto, a Francia se le dio bien el colonialismo, y no tardó en reforzar su armada marítima y pronto se atrevió a meterse en el completo territorio Español, en Sudamérica. Tras algunos problemas que se metió allí con los nativos y con España, fue padre también de la todavía colonia francesa, aquella que sería conocida como Guayana Francesa. Con el tiempo tuvo algunas otros asentamientos pero España no le permitió emocionarse demasiado por allí. Además, él estaba ya satisfecho con sus colonias.

-Guerras del Siglo XVII y el Rey Sol:

Cuando en pleno Renacimiento se produjo la Reforma Protestante, cuando Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico se tuvo que convertir al luteranismo, y cuando se produjo la Reforma Anglicana en Inglaterra, Francia se sintió asqueado de todos ellos. Francia sintió mayor repugnancia por ellos, considerándolos unos totales irrespetuosos a la religión, al intentar sacársela de encima. Pero el destino para ellos era como un lienzo que atravesaba a todos, y este lienzo los ataría y estrujaría. Francia no tardó en verse envuelto en más guerras y matanzas que siguirían haciendo de sus vidas una trágica querella.

Si de algo se caracterizó el siglo XVII fue que muchos sucesos pasaron, cambios políticos se produjeron, potencias cayeron y subieron, y la sangre de las personas regó los campos de Europa. Todo esto, marcaría el camino de lo que sería el futuro para todos.

Las guerras que hicieron llorar y gritar a Europa y a Francia. La guerras fueron las siguientes:

-Guerras de Religiones en Francia: esta guerra, desatada antes del siglo XVII, entre 1562 y 1598, hizo que Francia fuera un lugar de masacre, un lugar en donde la intolerancia se sentía en el aire, y Francia, por primera vez y última vez en su vida, fuera el campo de batalla de alguien más.

Cuando el protestantismo llegó a Francia, éste no creía realmente en convertirse ni que alcanzaría poder, pero para su sorpresa, los protestantes franceses se hicieron notar y él comenzó a atisbar su futuro.

Con la muerte de Enrique II, debía subir al trono de Francia Carlos IV, pero debido a que era menor de edad, estuvo en el poder su madre, Catalina de Medici. Y ella permitió a los protestantes practicar su religión en privado, y fue allí cuando Francia se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal. Sin vérselo venir, los católicos se opusieron rotundamente a esto y asesinaron a protestantes calvinistas en la Masacre de Vassy. Francia no pudo llegar a tomar partido. Todo había sido demasiado rápido y entre los gritos, sangre y fuego, los bandos comenzaban a formarse y fue allí cuando supo que era solo un campo de batalla. Los católicos fueron apoyados por España, quién fue personalmente a combatir a los "herejes". Mientras que los protestantes fueron apoyados por Inglaterra quién especulaba sus artimañas contra España en secreto. Fue allí, cuando Francia sin saber qué hacer ni que le convenía, supo que solo era un campo de batalla más para los rivales Inglaterra y España. Lo peor de todo era que Francia detestaba a Inglaterra y sentía aversión hacia España. Y ser solo un campo de batalla, ser usado de esa manera le molestó muchísimo.

Tras la Matanza Vassy, comenzó una larga de guerra de religiones en Francia, que pronto también se tornaron una guerra política. Y Francia por momentos se aliaba con España, quién estaba enojado con él pero todavía no le odiaba, tenía la esperanza de ser como antes. Francia era muy católico pero no como solía serlo anteriormente. Aun así, no le agradaba mucho cambiar de religión.

En Francia, las calles y los castillos fueron bañados en sangre.

Cuando Carlos IV llegó al poder, se produjo la Matanza de San Bartolomé. No se sabe bien quién ordeno la matanza. Se dice que fue Catalina de Medici, o Carlos IX, o los simples ciudadanos ultra católicos, pero Francia a la mañana después de la matanza caminó por las calles manchas de sangre y repletas de cadáveres. Él los miro a todos con pesar, como si no hubiera pasado por eso anteriormente, como si él no hubiera estado en la matanza.

A pesar de que siguió siendo un católico ferviente, los protestantes tuvieron el apoyo de la casa Borbón, aquellos quienes en el futuro serían sus reyes.

-Guerra de los Treinta Años (1618-1648): éste conflicto fue el conflicto definitorio de las guerras religiosas, de las potencias europeas, y de todo lo que después pasaría en la historia europea. Abarcando los años de 1618 hasta 1648, asolaría Europa y removería las piezas del tablero político y económico, y para Francia, sería la llave al poder.

El conflicto comenzó como un conflicto de menor importancia entre protestantes y católicos en Bohemia, en el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, quién intento torpe e inútilmente de que el tema no se le fuera de las manos. Pero para su pesar, el conflicto fue como una plaga que se esparció por toda Europa y terminó involucrando a casi todas las potencias europeas. La cuestión comenzó como algo religioso, pero en el fondo, se tornó algo muy político, como siempre. Francia era católico, pero a su vez tenía intereses muy propios. España y Austria también eran católicos, y sin embargo, él no los veía como aliados. Incluso dentro de este contexto tan bañado de religiosidad, Francia no los consideraba sus aliados. Pronto, observó a Suecia, una nuevo potencia europea. Suecia era nuevo y buscaba ampliar su influencia, al igual que él. Y además, ambos querían debilitar la influencia del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Fue allí donde sus ojos se buscaron y vieron en ellos a unos aliados. Cuando los católicos y la Iglesia se juntaron para hacer frente a la creciente influencia protestante, Francia traicionó a sus compañeros católicos y se alió con las potencias protestantes.

El detonante de la guerra fue el enfrentamiento en torno a la libertad religiosa. Pero rápidamente quedó claro que Francia y Suecia, las dos grandes potencias europeas, tenían fundados intereses políticos para entrar en la guerra: querían expandir su esfera de influencia hacia el centro del continente y contener el poder del emperador alemán. Por su parte, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico no sólo debía contar con la participación de las grandes potencias europeas en las hostilidades, sino también considerar las aspiraciones a una mayor autonomía por parte de los príncipes regionales.

La Guerra de los Treinta Años tuvo lugar fundamentalmente en el norte y este de Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, donde dejó una horrenda huella de devastación. Millones de personas, soldados y civiles murieron, fue la matanza del siglo. Una masacre que incluso, fue mayor a lo que sería las Guerras Mundiales. Y sin embargo ellos y sus jefes, con sus propios intereses, con los corazones fríos y malvados, no les importó. Mataron y quemaron, lo que querían lo obtendrían a como dé lugar. Y Francia no perdería la posibilidad de perjudicar a Austria y descentralizar al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. En esta guerra peleó junto con Inglaterra, cosa desconcertante, pero ni él ni Inglaterra, a pesar de estar en el mismo bando, (Francia "apoyaba" a los protestantes e Inglaterra era uno), se vieron frente a frente. Inglaterra estaba como desconectado. A pesar de estar activo en las cuestiones continentales, hacía mucho, desde la Guerra de los Cien Años, que Francia y el inglés no se veían a menudo. Inglaterra solía encerrarse o irse al mar a sabotear a España, y Francia pensaba en él de vez en cuando. Pero poco le importaba que planeara el inglés. Y ese fue su error. Si hubiera advertido que lo que Inglaterra hacía, tal vez, él hubiera podido alcanzarlo, en su búsqueda de poder.

Finalmente Francia creyó llegado el momento de intervenir para arruinar a la Casa de Austria cuando el conflicto estaba ya comenzado y definido. El Ministro de Luis XIII, Cardenal Richelieu, empujó a su país al conflicto, seguro de la victoria final. Francia se alió también con Sajonia, con los Países Bajos y lanzó sus ejércitos contra Austria y España, los líderes de la Liga Católica. Al principio de la guerra, Fernando II invadió Francia y obtuvo algunas victorias, pero Richelieu puso al frente de sus ejércitos a Bernardo de Sajonia y al temerario general Chatillón. El primero venció a los alemanes en Alsacia. El segundo derrotó a los españoles en Arras.  
Durante varios años ningún bando dominio muy marcadamente la guerra de los 30 años, y ocurrió entonces un cambio de gobierno en los países beligerantes. En el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico ocupo el trono Fernando III, y en Francia subió al poder Luis XIV. Entonces la guerra pudo terminar. Los generales franceses Turena y Conde, después de sensacionales victorias, metieron sus ejércitos hasta el corazón de Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, y amenazaron con tomar Viena, que era la capital y corazón del Imperio. Y ante tan grave peligro, el nuevo Emperador Fernando III prefirió hacer la paz.

En esta guerra, España perdió mucho de su poder, y Francia, junto con su dinastía, los Borbón, se volvieron, aunque por un corto período, la principal potencia de Europa.

Cuando por fin se firmó la Paz de Westfalia, después de la mayor matanza que hubiera conocido Europa, aseguró a cada uno de los ciudadanos la libertad de elegir su credo. Adicionalmente, a partir de entonces los súbditos pudieron abandonar un territorio si la religión impuesta por sus gobernantes no es de su agrado. Esto debilitó a la Iglesia Católica. Aunque ésta siguió siendo una poderosa institución, los protestantes y calvinistas ganaron una mayor influencia. El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico quedo debilitado, descentralizado y herido a muerte, poco tiempo le quedaba.

Y Francia, surgió como la máxima potencia en Europa, obteniendo beneficios de todo ese sufrimiento. Y cumplió con satisfacción su objetivo, la Casa de Austria dejó de ser el centro político de Europa, ahora, era él.

-Guerra Franco-española (1635-1659):otra guerra para Francia, contra aquél a quién sobre todos, más había amado.

Esta fue una guerra que se produjo dentro de la guerra de los treinta años, pero que se prolongó después de esta. Durante el contexto de la guerra de los treinta años, Francia se vio encajonado. Por una parte, al norte, estaban los Países Bajos españoles, al sur estaba España, y había ducados franceses hispanófilos, por lo cual, Francia tenía más razones para desear fuertemente disminuir el poder de España. Se convirtieron en enemigos durante la guerra de los treinta años, pero España, considerándolo un completo traidor, y por la insistencia de Francia, la guerra entre ellos continuó. Cuando Francia atacó domino español, España procedió a invadirlo. La invasión fue un éxito, alertando a Francia, y España incluso llegó a las puertas de París. Pero al estar lejos del abastecimiento, se vio obligado a retroceder y volver a sus dominios. Fue allí cuando Francia de nuevo retomó, vio su oportunidad, y atacó. Para perjudicar más a su antiguo amigo España, Francia se alió con las Provincias Unidas (Holanda), quién estaba en rebelión contra España desde hacía tiempo.

Cuando se dio la Batalla de Lens, con el ataque y victoria francesa, Francia ganó la guerra. Francia sostenía una rivalidad personal con España desde que éste era el señor del mundo, desde que se había casado con Austria, desde que le había ganado innumerables veces. Y a sus ojos, ya no era su amigo, porque España también perdió, con todo esto, el sentimiento que sentía por Francia, ahora ambos se detestaban.

Finalmente se firmó la Paz de Pirineos, en donde prácticamente todos estuvieron presentes para ver, como España humillado y dolido, aceptaba su derrota frente al petulante de Francia. Francia recibió lo que siempre había querido, más tierras. Fue definitivamente beneficiado. Cuando España tuvo que darle la mano a Francia para cerrar el asunto, Francia sintió un indescriptible placer. España dejó de ser la hegemonía del mundo. Francia ahora era la regla de Europa. Pero pronto, sintió la mirada de Inglaterra en él. Él y el inglés habían sido aliados en todo ello sin siquiera encontrarse, e Inglaterra estaba errático y casi despreocupado de lo que hacían los europeos. Fue allí cuando Francia supo que éste algo tramaba y supo que si no se apuraba en averiguarlo, sería demasiado tarde. Pero aún muchas otras guerras faltaban y Francia se metería en todas.

-Guerra de Devolución (1667-1668): este fue otro conflicto bélico encabezado por Francia, debido a sus latentes deseos de expansión y de perjudicar a España. Por ello invadió los Países Bajos españoles (Holanda), con la escusa de que la dote de la esposa del rey, María Teresa de Austria, hija del rey de España, no había sido pagada. En esta guerra, debido a su delicada situación, España no pudo reaccionar rápido y no pudo frenar la invasión francesa. Por temor a que Francia creciera demasiado en poder, se formó la Triple Alianza entre Inglaterra, Suecia y las Provincias Unidas (Holanda), para detenerlo. A pesar de estar enfrentado a Inglaterra como en los viejos tiempos, no se vieron cara a cara.

La guerra tuvo un resultado ambiguo. España tuvo que reconocer la independencia de su hermano Portugal pero Francia, frente a Suecia y la satisfacción de Inglaterra, tuvo que parar su avance sobre los países bajos españoles, cosa que le molestó bastante.

-Guerra franco-holandesa (1672-1678): debido su deseo frustrado, Francia en secreto trató de convencer a Holanda de destruir los países bajos españoles, pero Holanda se negó rotundamente a atacarse a si mismo. Por haberse negado, Francia, con arrogancia y molestia, lo invadió y planeó asesinarlo. Para obtener apoyo, le prometió a su rival Inglaterra regalarle porciones de la conquista, e Inglaterra, sorprendentemente, se alió a él. Francia también se alió a Suecia. Pero Holanda, desesperado, buscó la ayuda de su odiado tutor, España, y del otro rival de Francia, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, quién mandó a su hermano menor Prusia a la batalla.

Todas estas extrañas alianzas se dieron principalmente, porque nadie en el fondo quería ver a Francia como amo de Europa. Y a pesar de haberse aliado con él, Inglaterra lo abandonó en 1674.

Todas estas guerras se daban en campo y en mar por igual.

Finalmente se firmaron la paz entre los estados combatientes, aunque Francia fue el que salió más favorecido obteniendo territorio de los Países Bajos Españoles.

-Guerra de las Reuniones (1683-1684): de todas las anteriores guerras, Francia fue adquiriendo territorios. Sin embargo, esto trajo consecuencias tanto para Holanda, España y el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Francia, en medio de estas disputas políticas-territoriales, decidió bombardear y asediar Luxemburgo, enemistándolo de nuevo con el Sacro Imperio, Austria, España y con Italia del norte. Sin embargo, todo se frenó cuando el Imperio Otomano irrumpió intentando atacar Viena. A pesar de detener el bombardeo, Francia en secreto alentó al Imperio Otomano a seguir.

Francia salió victorioso de esta guerra.

-Guerra de los Nueve Años (1688-1697): Entre 1688 y 1697, se produjo la Guerra de los 9 Años, en donde Francia se enfrentó a España, Portugal, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, su tradicional enemigo Austria, y su rival de la vida Inglaterra, Suecia, entre otros. Esta guerra tuvo la peculiaridad de expandirse hasta afectar incluso a las colonias americanas. Francia se sintió mal al involucrar a su querido hijo en sus propios problemas, pero este estaba orgulloso de servir a su padre.

En la guerra Francia invadió Cataluña, entrando en guerra contra España nuevamente.

El resultado de esta guerra fue dudoso, solo se sabe que Francia devolvió Luxemburgo y otros territorios a España para mejorar su posición allí.

Durante la mayoría de estas guerras Francia fue gobernado por el famoso y poderoso Rey Sol, Luis XIV, quién llevó el absolutismo monárquico a su máxima expresión, considerando a los reyes elegidos por dios y completamente incuestionables. Una buena forma de justificar su completo absolutismo. Bajo su mando, Francia se volvió completamente arrogante, petulante e irrespetuoso, y cometió el grave error de creer realmente en lo que Luis decía sobre la monarquía. Este error Inglaterra lo vio, y se vanaglorió de ello. Si Francia no comprendía el contexto del mundo, sufriría las consecuencia, y definitivamente la sufrió, en el silgo XVIII.

Finalmente terminó el siglo XVII, siglo minado de conflictos europeos en donde Francia fue protagonista. El error de Francia, fue que se dejó llevar demasiado por su potencial poderío en Europa, y no poner demasiada atención a Inglaterra, quién fingía interés en estos conflictos solo para encubrir su gran crecimiento que pronto acabaría con la momentánea hegemonía europea de Francia. Para cuando Francia descansó e intento observar disimuladamente a Inglaterra, su estomago dio un vuelco, porque ahora, mientras nadie lo había estado observando, Inglaterra era la potencia que había sido España, y aunque él era él máximo poder en Europa, supo Francia que eso podía cambiar.

-Siglo XVIII:

Comenzando con el siglo XVIII, ya habiendo finalizando estas guerras, para comenzar con otros conflictos. Al final de este siglo, algo le sucedería a Francia que haría que el balance del mundo cambiara para siempre.

Para cuando comenzó el siglo XVIII, Francia tenía grandes planes, pero su destino ya estaba sellado. Cegado por el absolutismo monárquico, no fue capaz de ver que el mundo, desde los últimos siglos había comenzado a cambiar. Los que realmente tenía el poder ahora, debido al capitalismo mercantil de la época, eran los burgueses. Comerciantes, empresarios y banqueros que no eran nobles, y comenzaban a ver a estos como un gran obstáculo. Inglaterra había sabido esto desde hacía mucho y se había puesto al servicio de éstos para no tener muchos problemas, pero Francia no entendía nada de esto. Inglaterra se apiadó algo de él y se lo advirtió, pero Francia tenía incrustado en su mente la idea teocéntrica y no quería cambiar. Eso lo llevaría a ni más ni menos que al cambio absoluto. Además, su rivalidad con Inglaterra se avivó cuando horrorizado se había dado cuenta de que Inglaterra tenía el mundo casi en sus manos, y había subyugado a sus hermanos formando así el Reino Unido. Para contrarrestarlo, Francia emprendió sus propios planes coloniales y marítimos para no quedarse atrás y finalmente buscó la forma de afianzar su poder aún más en Europa. Fue allí cuando se le presentó la oportunidad. Entre 1701 y 1713, se produjo la Guerra de Sucesión Española en donde el puesto al trono español estaba cuando el último rey español de Habsburgo entregó el trono al nieto del rey Luis XIV de Francia. Esto encolerizó a España y Austria, comenzando con la guerra. La oportunidad era perfecta para Francia de afianzar su poder y poner a España a su servicio por lo que no tardó en arremeter con entusiasmo en la lucha. En esta guerra Francia se enfrentó a España, Austria, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, Portugal y a Inglaterra, quién se negaba a que Francia obtuviera más poder. Francia estaba extasiado en un frenesí ya que la idea, y la idea de separar a Austria y España le parecía deliciosamente jugosa. Pero España peleó con todo lo que pudo, y perdió. Separar por fin al austríaco y al español, ver sus tristes rostros, a Francia le llegó de alegría y placer. Había deseado a Austria para sí desde siempre, y nunca superó que su amigo España hubiera sido el que se quedó con él.

Francia obtuvo su cometido y los Habsburgo españoles cayeron. Los Borbones fueron introducidos como reyes en España y éste quedó bajo el completo control de Francia.

Además, Francia cumplió uno de sus viejos sueños de hacerse con algunos de los Italia, ahora estando el sur italiano bajo su potestad. Todo parecía estar saliendo a favor de él, pero cada vez más se encaminaba hacia aquello que cambiaría a Francia para siempre.

Mientras Francia seguía en guerras y disputas políticas, aquellos quienes lo conformaban comenzaban a impacientarse, y los burgueses de Francia comenzaban a buscar ideas para hacerse notar.

Cuando el pensador liberal francés Rousseau expuso sus pensamientos en el Contrato Social, los burgueses e intelectuales liberales estallaron fascinados. Rousseau decía que, el orden social constituye un derecho sagrado que sirve de base a todos los demás. Sin embargo este derecho no es un derecho natural: está fundado sobre convenciones".

Afirma que cuando se llega al punto en que los obstáculos que impiden la conservación del hombre en el estado natural son mayores a las a las fuerzas que cada individuo tiene, el hombre encuentra en la unión de fuerzas en una dirección a la solución para mantenerlo.

El contrato social se presentaba como la solución porque busca encontrar una forma de asociación que defina y proteja con la fuerza común la persona y los bienes de cada asociado, y por lo cual cada uno uniéndose a todos, no obedezca sino a sí mismo y permanezca como antes".

En el pacto social, cada uno pone en común su persona y todo su poder bajo la suprema dirección de la voluntad general.

Con el Contrato Social, que Francia ignoró completamente pues se guiaba del deseo de sus reyes, las cosas en Francia comenzaban a agitarse.

Pronto se produjo la Guerra de Sucesión Austríaca, en los años 1740 y 1748, cuando en Austria subió al poder una mujer, María Teresa de Austria, Francia no tardó en colarse a la guerra ya que planeaba perjudicar a Austria de alguna manera quitándole tierras, además de que Inglaterra se había aliado con Austria, un gran dúo, según Francia, su tradicional enemigo y su rival de toda la vida. Fue allí cuando Francia conoció al líder del bando, Prusia. Al principio a Francia no le agradaba ya que tenía una enorme aversión hacia los alemanes, pero pronto, no tardó en simpatizar con el prusiano. Y otra cosa también cambió en esa alianza. Para su sorpresa y tensión, España ahora estaba con ellos. España le odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho y Francia se sentía incomodo por tener a su enemigo con él, pero Prusia actuó como mediador entre ellos, y como si los largos años de lucha, muerte y traición no hubieran existido, su amistad se reanudó. Volvieron, por un corto tiempo, a ser los amigos que solían ser. A bromear y colaborar, junto con Prusia, a quién era difícil no quererlo. Pero en realidad, nada era real, la amistad duro mientras duró la alianza. Y su amistad con España no era más que una ilusión. Ya estaba rota y nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Cuando vencieron a Austria, cuando Prusia disfrutó de quedarse con Silesia, Francia disfrutó de la escena pero grande fue su molestia al ver a España detenerlos y sentir lástima por Austria. Con gran enojo Francia vio que España y Austria aun se querían.

Después de la Guerra de Sucesión Austríaca, Francia fue incapaz de aprovecharse de éste al perder (cosa que hacía siempre cuando su enemigo perdía), y quedo frustrado al no obtener ningún beneficio. Austria, astuto, se acercó a Francia y le propuso a su antiguo enemigo aliarse con él para contrarrestar el poder de Inglaterra, mientras él contrarrestaba el poder de Prusia, la nueva potencia en el continente. Y los ojos de Francia brillaron pero dudo. Su sueño de aliarse con Austria, de tenerlo para él se hizo realidad cuando se acordó y llevó a cabo el matrimonio entre el Delfín de Francia y María Antonieta de Austria. Esta unión entre estos eternos enemigos solo alteró y molestó a Europa. Pero para Francia, no todo fue un lecho de rosas. Pronto vio la realidad de su sueño. Su romance con Austria fue frío y difícil, frágil como un cristal en un precipicio. Por más acercamientos que Francia trataba de hacer, cada vez más se notaba que Austria lo odiaba. Francia se desvivió por consentirlo, pero Austria tenía en mente hacerlo sufrir. Pronto Francia se cansó y no disimuló más su descontento con él y su aversión hacia su reina, María Antonieta, con quién siempre intercambiaba ponzoñosos comentarios y miradas. Cuando Francia vio que el anillo de España colgaba del cuello de Austria, supo que éste era como una estrella inalcanzable para él. Como mucha luz, pero fría como una gema. Incapaz de poder darle calor. Su relación con Austria siempre estuvo al borde del colapso.

Fue durante esta época en que Francia creó el arte Rococó, que se esparció por Europa y otros lugares como una nueva moda.

Cuando se dio la Guerra de los Siete Años, entre los años 1756 y 1763, Francia, Austria, Suecia, entre otros, se entrenaron a Inglaterra, Prusia, Portugal, en una guerra que involucró a colonias y otros territorios no europeos, como Asia e incluso colonias africanas. La guerra se dio por poder, como siempre, poder colonial, el cual, comenzaba a volverse popular en esos entonces. Cuando Inglaterra, como no, atacó al hijo de Francia e interceptó navíos fracases, Francia no se hizo esperar y se armó una guerra entre ellos, pero también se dio entre Prusia y Austria por el poder del Sacro Imperio. Como estaban en una relación desastrosa, pero en una en fin, Francia y Austria lucharon juntos, junto con Suecia y España, ya que éste último estaba desde la guerra de sucesión española, controlado por Francia. Todo tomó un ambiente algo extraño cuando Rusia se unió a la guerra también. Todo esto perjudicó a terceros, como a los hijos colonias de las potencias, y a protectorados coloniales, como partes de India.

Y a pesar de todo, Francia perdió. Perder esta guerra le cayó muy, muy mal. Desilusión y dolor fue lo que invadió el ser de Francia. Y pronto, descubrió completamente que la vida era una constante rueda maliciosa, una rueda del sufrir. Cuando, como consecuencia de perdedor, Inglaterra con placer, exigió quitarle Nueva Francia (Canadá), el corazón de Francia cayó al piso y se rompió como un cristal. Ver la sonriente cara de Inglaterra, y ver con el placer que le hacía aquello, hizo que la poca estima que sentía por el inglés desaparecieran al instante. Suplicó y protestó, pero dura fue su realidad al darse cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás, erra irreversible. Le quitaría a su hijo. Inglaterra había asesinado a Juana, su amada, y ahora le quitaba a su hijo. La vida era cruel para todos, pues con culpa sabía, que Inglaterra tuvo una vida horrible también para ser tan mala persona, y en parte por su culpa. Aun así le odiaba.

Cuando tuvo que decírselo al muchacho, Francia tomo fuerzas y no se anduvo con rodeos. Se lo explico lo más maduramente posible. Pero eso hizo que tal vez, fuera más duro todavía. El niño lo comprendió, y aunque algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, se puso firme frente a su padre, su verdadero padre, a quién nunca olvidaría. Francia lo abrasó por última vez, y algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos también. Pero aún así, tomo la mano del niño y con una infinita impotencia se lo entregó a Inglaterra.

Francia nunca le perdonó. Jamás, y con dolor en su pecho, se juró que, si tenía la oportunidad de hacerle algún mal a Inglaterra, a pesar de todo, no perdería la oportunidad. Además, Francia perdió sus colonias en la India, y quedo muy deprimido y en cierta decadencia, muy afectado por la fuerte guerra.

Después de todo esto, que dejaron a Francia en terribles condiciones, éste se encerró en Versalles para escapar de su realidad, y no salió de allí en mucho tiempo, siendo retenido por los nobles y su ignorancia de la realidad. En Versalles, se encerró de sus problemas, y se cegó aun más, mientras pensaba en su hijo a quién no vería más, y si lo hacía, sería otro mal clon de Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, cuando supo de la Guerra de Independencia de Estados Unidos, hijo de Inglaterra, entre 1775 y 1783, Francia no lo dudó ni un minuto, y fue a vengarse de Inglaterra por haberle sacado su hijo. Pensaba provocarle el mismo dolor que Inglaterra le provocó a él. Perder una colonia, perder una industria en su imperio, perder recursos, perder poder, ese era el significado de perder un hijo para ellos, los países andantes.

Francia secretamente se presento ante Estados Unidos, quién era joven y energético, y le ayudo en logística, además de proporcionarle armas, a revelarse en contra de Inglaterra. Éste se entero de esto, y tampoco perdonó jamás a Francia por haber ayudado a su hijo a independizarse de él. Sintió la misma angustia que Francia. Probó un bocado de su propia medicina.

En el fondo, a pesar de ayudarlo y presentarse amigable con él, Francia consideraba a Estados Unidos un idiota indecente muchacho sin posibilidades en el mundo, en el futuro sabría que se equivocaba. Sin embargo, ayudar a Estados Unidos en su independencia provocó grande perdidas de dinero dejándolo en una profunda crisis económica, haciéndolo enfermar aún más. Su único consuelo fue saber que su cometido se cumplió. Qué triste querella era igual para Inglaterra, saber que él también sufría hacía que su oscuro mundo tuviera un poco de más brillo para su percepción.

El perder la Guerra de los Siete Años, sumado a la gran suma que gasto ayudando a Estados Unidos en su guerra, más su depresión de haber perdido a Nueva Francia, y el haberse encerrado en Versalles sin salir nunca, hicieron que Francia entrara en una gran crisis económica y social. Éste cumulo de cuestiones, sumado con la gran ventaja que poseía Inglaterra, la presencia de la fuerte burguesía en todo el mundo, que atentaba contra la monarquía absoluta, y el enorme intrincamiento de Francia, harían que un gran suceso se desatara de manera radical, uno que lo marcaría a él y al mundo para toda la eternidad, y jamás volvería a ser lo mismo en ningún lado. Nunca.

-Revolución Francesa:

Crisis económica, crisis política, crisis social, todo esto acontecía en Francia y cada vez más agravado cuando se acercaba el fin del siglo XVIII. Francia podía sentirlo, en su mente, en su pecho, pero cada vez que quería salir de Versalles, los nobles lo retenían.

Inglaterra sabía lo que pasaría, sabía lo que sucedería hacía mucho tiempo. Y estaba expectante de esto. Quería ver que haría Francia después de ello.

Al principio, cuando ya se aproximaba, Francia sentía un clamor a lo lejos, en lo distante, pero nunca supo que significaba al estar entre la ignorancia de los nobles. Pronto comenzó a sentir un ardor en su corazón, su pulso acelerado, pero no sabía que pasaba ya que los nobles lo mantenían encerrado en Versalles para que no viera lo que sucedía afuera. Pero pronto fue inevitable, Francia huyo de Versalles a escondidas, y lo vio. Vio el dolor la ira y la desesperación del pueblo, aquellos quienes lo creaban a él, y escuchó su clamor desenfrenado. No quiso aceptarlo, se negó completamente al principio. Aquello no podía estar pasándole a él. Al principio, para quitarse la profunda culpa que le devoraba la mente y el alma, culpo de todo lo malo que sucedía a la reina María Antonieta, culpándola de haberlo llevado a ese extremo por su frivolidad. Pero era obvio que era mentira, que ella no pudo haber sido, aquello era mucho más grande y extremo de lo que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás en él. Pronto, estalló en lágrimas y llanto desconsolado al aceptar su propia culpa: se había quedado intrincado en un viejo pensamiento en un mundo plenamente cambiante, un absolutismo sin sentido, que se terminaría cayendo por sí mismo, como le había enseñado Inglaterra, pero él se había negado a ver, por su forma nobiliaria y feudal de ser, algo que se había quedado impregnado en él. Por su indiferencia hacia el propio pueblo que moría de hambre enojado con el rey y la nobleza. Y por su falta de conciencia en plena crisis económica y social, tras haber perdido la Guerra de los Siete Años, y haber gastado mucho dinero ayudando a Estados Unidos en su guerra, por una venganza personal.

Pero Francia era inteligente a pesar de todo y supo que todo esto de hecho siempre había sucedido en su pueblo por causa de la nobleza y que si ahora tomaba tal poder era por un único favor: la burguesía emergente deseaba sacarse de encima a la nobleza, y utilizaría y financiaría una revolución para hacerlo. La revolución de los burgueses, Francia la llamó en su mente. Pero cuando Francia comprendió todo esto, sintió una enorme ira y dolor que le atravesó el corazón y su alma, era la ira del pueblo y los deseos de los burgueses de libertad ¿Qué libertad? Pues la libertad que los nuevos ricos querían. Estar ellos en el poder, comercializar libremente, beneficiar sus propios intereses y sacarse de encima a los nobles.

Pero Francia no vio a los burgueses, Francia no vio nada más que venganza por todo el mal que le habían hecho. Como si algo lo movieran desde lo más profundo de su ser, no volvió a Versalles, y se convirtió en la revolución.

Cuando se produjo la Toma de la Bastilla en 1788, Francia corrió con arma en mano y todos gritaron como si sus almas se les escaparan del pecho: _**"Soyez libre, France!***_

Las causas de la revolución son bastantes pero conectadas entre sí, y fáciles de ver si se comprende el contexto: Crisis económica por gastos en guerras, especialmente el estado Francés tenía deudas por préstamos que contrajo para financiar la guerra norteamericana. Además eran frecuentes las rachas de malas cosechas. Por tales razones, el estado estaba en bancarrota. A su vez esta crisis contrastaba con el poder creciente de la burguesía. Sumado al crónico descontento en los campesinos y clases bajas por el absolutismo "divino" de los gobernantes que se repartían las riquezas apropiándoselas de las clases inferiores. Cuando los burgueses se juntaron con los campesinos, no tardó en estallar la revolución, que pretendía como objetivo político y social una asamblea constituyente, el referendo constitucional y el plebiscito, e instaurar una República.

El mundo comenzaba a abrirse ante los ojos de Francia hasta el punto de no parecer la misma persona.

El tomo a sus antiguos reyes y los arrastró hasta las turbas enfurecidas, y fue allí en donde supo lo que su odio y dolor desbordante ocasiona. Vio que decapitarían a los reyes. Al saberlo, algo de su antiguo yo volvió y sintió tenor y horror. Pero pronto, al recordar lo ocurrido a al ver las consecuencias de sus acto, su fervor lo invadió, hasta el punto de él mismo ir hasta la guillotina, ver cortarle la cabeza al rey, alzarla y mostrarla a todos en un grito de guerra y desgarro.

Así, Francia, en un frenesí y éxtasis de ira y emoción, deseando una libertad que jamás conoció, que ni entendía, pero deseaba, fue cazando y decapitando a sus antiguos verdugos, los nobles. No todo fue fácil para Francia, hubo tanto como ira y odio, llantos y lamentos. Pero aun así, Francia tenía la mente clara, sabía lo que quería. Ahora respondía por otros, y a pesar de que estaba manchado de sangre hasta los dientes, los revolucionarios y Francia estaban organizados. Y pronto, llegó a Francia el cantó que sería su orgullo de por vida. Con un grito desgarrado de guerra, con furia y fuerza, Francia gritó: _**"Tout le monde! Chante la Marseillaise!"***_ y la Marsellesa resonó por las calles de París.

Así fue la revolución, un cambio de escenario tan grande que hizo ecos en todo el mundo, y todo lo cambio. Se dice, que Francia incluso nació de nuevo, pero no de las cenizas, ni de los escombros, siendo de la sangre misma derramada en la guillotina y las calles.

Así fue como, los Gobiernos Provisionales y las Asambleas Constituyentes surgieron por primera vez en la sociedad moderna, como resultado y exigencia de revoluciones sociales previas, para sustituir no a una dinastía por otra o a una forma de gobierno por otra de la misma clase feudal en el poder, dentro de una misma formación social y de un mismo tipo de Estado, sino a una clase históricamente dominante por otra, para remplazar las relaciones sociales vigentes (de señorío y servidumbre) y a su correspondiente tipo feudal o estamental de Estado, por otras relaciones sociales nuevas (entre burguesía y proletariado), a las que corresponde un tipo de Estado también nuevo: el Estado capitalista, a fin de completar la nueva formación social burguesa que le ha servido de base, en un proceso más o menos cruento.

La revolución francesa ratificó, también, que todo pasaje histórico de una formación social a otra no es un proceso continuo sino interrumpido, con marchas y contramarchas, triunfos y derrotas.

Con todo esto de la revolución, muchos vieron a Francia como un héroe, como un mártir, pero sus compañeros europeos lo vieron con asco. Austria se sintió enojado y molesto cuando decapitaron a María Antonieta, y nuevamente se enemisto con Francia. Pero a él ya no le importaba. Todo lo anterior a la revolución le parecía sin sentido. Todo le era casi extraño, lo único que lamentaba era que su hijo no hubiera podido verlo, verlo liberarse, verlo correr por las calles, verlo ensangrentado, pero sonriendo. Corriendo a su libertad.

Inglaterra vio a Francia con ojos de sorpresa fingida, pero en el fondo, lea admiraba incluso. No cualquiera hubiera podido hacer frente a lo que Francia hizo frente. Pero llegó el momento en donde vio que su vecino francés comenzó a asustarlo un poco. Esperó que recordara quién era, y que parar al menos un poco, que ni se atreviera a dejarse llevar y salir a remover el mudo entero. Para el horror de Europa y de Inglaterra, Francia paro con su revolución, como habían deseado, pero había transformado su sentimiento revolucionario en una llama que buscaba consumirlo todo. Y pronto los ojos azules de Francia se posaron sobre toda Europa, y los miro uno por uno, con una mirada de extraña. Y cuando llegó él, Europa se tabaleó y nunca más volvió a ser la misma.

-La Primera República, Napoleón Bonaparte, y el Primer Imperio Francés; las Guerras Napoleónicas:

En 1792, se dio la Convención Nacional, en donde nació por primera vez la Primera República Francesa. El francés estaba aturdido y emocionado. Nunca en su vida se lo hubiera imaginado, pero estaba orgulloso. Le gustaba la idea de ser una república. Pero era inexperto en el tema, y la única referencia de república era la república romana de su padre. A pesar de todo, Francia con uñas y dientes intentó sostener su república mientras que la revolución continuaba, y al mismo tiempo debía afrontar la amenaza de Austria y Prusia, quienes se había combinado para hacerle frente. A los ojos de Europa, Francia era un mounstro. Siempre fue medio detestado, pero ahora mucho más. Los que hacía era demasiado radical, demasiado para ellos.

Por más que intentó sostener su amada nueva república, debido a su contexto y factores, esta no tuvo sostenerse, cayendo en 1799, cuando llegó él. Napoleón Bonaparte.

Éste se presentó a Francia como lo había hecho Juana de Arco, como todo un patriota, y a pesar de ser de origen italiano, Francia no tardó en considerarlo de él, y solo de él, con una ciega admiración. Los gritos revolucionarios y la revolución francesa sesaron cuando Napoleón llegó al poder, porque a pesar del esfuerzo de Francia la tarea de su constitución definitiva no estaba todavía terminada. Porque, a diferencia de Inglaterra, separado físicamente del continente, la burguesía francesa estaba rodeada de potencias feudales poderosas, como Austria, Prusia, y, en menor medida, Italia, y el poderoso Rusia. Así, en noviembre de 1799, Napoleón y sus seguidores derrocaron al Directorio y un mes después, establecieron el Consulado. Inmediatamente, Napoleón se nombró a sí mismo jefe de Estado. Y la nueva Constitución, que él mismo promulgó, estableció los poderes esenciales del cargo que asumió como primer cónsul. Había nacido el Primer Imperio Francés. Y Francia, de un momento a otro, pasó de monarquía a republica, y de república a imperio. Sintió pronto en su pecho aquella arrogancia que solía caracterizarlo, y se sintió tan grande como su padre, el Imperio Romano.

El emperador Napoleón que rompió la continuidad de la I República francesa, se presentó ante sus súbditos franceses como un hombre pacífico que pondría fin a los largos años de guerra, pero una vez en el poder, insistió en que la única forma de conseguir la paz y la prosperidad para la "patria" francesa era a través de la victoria sobre los enemigos de Francia, y fue allí, cuando un viejo deseo en Francia fue avivado como el fuego. De repente, Francia miró a Europa con un deseo bestial, con una mirada de ojos ladinos que solían caracterizarlo. Y se juró hacer temblar Europa, o la tendría o la destruiría, se sentía con todo el poder, después de todo, él era el hermano mayor Francia.

Al embarcarse en una guerra imperial, Napoleón preparó el terreno a una futura expansión promisoria del capital nacional global francés. Pero, en el corto y mediano plazo, conspiró inconscientemente contra ella debilitando a la burguesía industrial y poniendo el Estado a los pies de la burguesía financiera aliada circunstancial de la aristocracia, y Francia, cegado por las firmes palabras de su amado líder, se abalanzó sobre Europa entera, y llegó más lejos que cualquiera.

Las guerras napoleónicas habían comenzado.

Una vez fue Napoleón Bonaparte al poder, comenzó lo que serían llamadas las Guerras Napoleónicas. Francia, quién aun estaba excitado por lo sucedido en la Revolución, se dejo llevar fácil por su nuevo líder, en una campaña conquistadora de Europa. Todo Europa, y más puntualmente Inglaterra, entraron en pánico al saber que Francia estaba conquistando, y bastante bien, a todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Al principio a Francia le costó caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando lo hizo, y supo que se estaba volviendo un Imperio, miro a Napoleón Bonaparte con admiración.

Estando más que encantado con la idea de hacerse de Europa, se puso en marcha. Después de lo sucedido en la Revolución, a Francia pocas cosas le importaban, y por ello, tuvo el descaro de presentarse en casa de España y, sorpresivamente, encarcelarlo. De repente Francia ya tenía a España bajo su poder, pero éste se negaba a obedecerlo. Pronto no tardó en ir hacia sus grandes amores, los Italia, volviéndose su hermanito Italia del norte uno de sus principales generales, aunque el italiano siempre estuvo dudoso de todo aquello.

Y pronto, con un enorme éxtasis de conquista, se arremetió contra su rival en el continente, aquel a quién él vio nacer, aquel que era su hermano a pesar de sus contantes peleas, el enfermo Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Sacárselo de poder medio sería un gran logro para él, pero sabía muy bien Francia lo que estaba a punto de cometer, y cuando Sacro Imperio salió a enfrentarlo, sabiendo su destino, Francia se disculpo. Pelearon, pero era obvio quién vencería a quién. El Sacro Imperio desde hacía mucho que estaba enfermo y débil, y Francia siempre había sido fuerte, más ahora. El Sacro Imperio se fue tambaleando hasta caer. Miro a Francia, y éste, con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, supo que había llegado su fin. Francia asesinó al Sacro Imperio, atravesándole su sable en el corazón. _**"Je suis désolé, mon cher frère, je suis désolé."***_ le dijo Francia sosteniendo su cuerpo sin vida. Con la avanzada francesa sobre él, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico se desintegró en 1806. Francia no era ningún tonto y parte de su conquista era bajar su ideología a sus nuevos países conquistados. Su indeciso hermano italiano lo apoyaba solo por eso, porque estaba desesperado por sacarse de encima al feudalismo. Por ello, cuando hubo asesinado al Sacro Imperio, organizó a los asustados estados alemanes desamparados bajo la Confederación del Rin, confederación de estados alemanes (sin incluir a Austria y a Prusia), que estaban bajo dominio francés y aceptaban las ideas liberales que Francia llevaba consigo. Al hacer todo esto, prácticamente toda Europa se alió contra él. Eso le hizo sentirse orgulloso y divertido, porque a pesar de esto, no les fue fácil acabarlo. Francia se rió de todos ellos, a quienes veía como ratas asustadas, pero sabía a la vez que necesitaba alianzas y fue allí cuando se alió con los únicos que se dispusieron a unirse a él, el Reino de Dinamarca y Noruega.

Las guerras napoleónicas no se abstuvieron a Europa, sino que tuvieron un gran ámbito internacional y enormes repercusiones. Él y su bien amando líder fueron de excursiones a lugares como a Egipto y Siria, en donde Francia se sintió maravillado. Cuanto tiempo se había revolcado en ese pequeño lugar llamado Europa, se preguntó. De pronto, Europa le parecía aburrida, el mundo estaba lleno de maravillas sin igual, se dijo cuando él y Napoleón estaban frente a la Esfinge en Egipto. Pero a pesar de amar salir de excursión siempre se veía obligado a volver a Europa, y sus peleas entre él e Inglaterra no se hicieron esperar. Peleas principalmente navales, en donde Francia veía claramente que Inglaterra jamás se dejaría ante él. Luchar contra Inglaterra le gustaba en cierta medida, le recordaba a los viejos tiempos y verlo preocupado le agradaba. Pelear nuevamente como solían hacerlo durante los siglos XVI y XVII, en donde él clavó su espada en el ojo derecho del inglés, con placer, viéndolo sufrir. Pero ahora las peleas eran en serio, y él en serio deseaba ver a Inglaterra dejado de él.

Francia siguió con su cometido siendo la completa hegemonía en Europa, conquistando, o como él solía llamarlo "haciéndolos a todos territorio francés". Y llegó más lejos que cualquiera. Pronto miró sus conquistas, su imperio y con ojos fríamente orgullosos preguntó: _**"Es-tu fier de moi, père?" ***_ Pues en el fondo de su ser siempre quiso ser tan grande como su padre, ser digno de ser su hijo mayor.

Francia llegó tan lejos hasta llegar hasta Rusia, y fue allí cuando se firmó su perdición. Tan extasiado y sintiéndose invencible, cometió el grave error de querer conquistar el mundo entero, y conquistar a Rusia. Pero Francia conocería el sufrimiento y la desgracia de nuevo.

Desde 1803, hasta 1815, Francia fue un Imperio, y se sentía de lo mejor. Finalmente, se sintió por primera vez completamente digno de ser el hijo del Imperio Romano, y en cuanto a Napoleón, Francia lo elogió comparándolo con Alejandro Magno, Julio Cesar, y su mismo querido Carlomagno. Francia fue inteligente, y se alió con otros europeos, como el Reino de Dinamarca y Noruega, con Polonia, y Holanda, pero en el fondo pensaba traicionarlos a último momento y que también se convirtieran en "territorio francés".

Pero todo terminó cuando Francia tuvo que enfrentarse con Rusia. El cortante frío de Rusia, sumado a la inicial preparación de éste cuando llegara Francia, hizo que Francia sintiera la derrota en cada parte de él. Cuando llegó a Moscú, la ciudad estaba hecho escombros ya que, preventivamente, Rusia la había quemado para que no pudiera reabastecerse. Rusia era demasiado grande y frío, y Francia supo en verdad lo pequeño que era. Con el corazón congelado, se retiró devastado.

Pero todo termino en la famosa Batalla de Waterloo. Aquí, el Imperio Francés, con tan solo 12 años en los que Francia pudo disfrutar de serlo, perdió ante su rival Inglaterra y su antiguo amigo Prusia. En la batalla, Francia vio con horror como sus muchachos morían y los valoró tal vez más que a su líder. Sin ellos, sin las personas, Napoleón no hubiera logrado nada en verdad, y a ellos nunca se los recuerda, a todos los que murieron en todas las guerras, pensó con dolor Francia. La brutal batalla de Waterloo selló el destino de Francia para toda la historia, y a pesar de no acabar todo allí, Francia lo supo.

Queriendo ser derrotado como todo un valiente, no tembló en ningún momento cuando la Sexta Coalición llegó a por él, y cuando todos ellos, la mayoría de Europa, se le abalanzaron en la batalla. España se escapó y huyó hacia sus enemigos e Italia le traicionó fríamente al sentirse él traicionado. Francia estaba solo, porque sabía que sus aliados no lo ayudarían. Aun así, en pie, con orgullo, luchó hasta el final. Las cañones sonaron, los rifles y los gritos, y la Marsellesa en la mente de Francia retumbó como una gran sinfonía. Y cuando hubo sido vencido, los europeos, con un enorme pavor a él, prácticamente lo encadenaron por temor a que siguiera con lo suyo.

La definitiva derrota del emperador Napoleón en junio de 1815, entronizó a Luis XVIII, pero no pudo volver atrás con las reformas sociales de la propiedad territorial ni con otras numerosas leyes integradas en el Código Napoleónico que hasta hoy rigen la vida social francesa. Pero las potencias extranjeras triunfantes impusieron a Francia la ocupación militar de dos tercios de su territorio durante cinco años, y el pago de una fuerte deuda de guerra.

Francia, su Imperio y las Guerra Napoleónicas tuvieron una fuerte influencia para las colonias latinoamericanas, quienes pudieron y quisieron independizarse gracias a que los sus respectivos padres (España y Portugal) estaba encarcelados por Francia y Napoleón. Por momentos Francia tuvo a Europa en sus manos, pero no puedo con ello.

-Restauración, Revolución de 1830, y la Intervención Francesa en México:

Se conoce como Restauración en Francia el período por el cual, la monarquía volvió a Francia, bajo el reinado de Luis XVIII. Cuando Austria organizó el Congreso de Viena, Francia obviamente no fue invitado, y allí se intentó restaurar el mapa político europeo. Sin embargo, Francia había removido los cimientos de la vieja Europa, y ya no volvería a ser la misma. Con Luis XVIII Borbón, con real enojo Francia vio como el Viejo Régimen había vuelto a Francia, y él se negó a que todo su sufrimiento y todo su esfuerzo haya sido en vano. Después de la Revolución Francesa, Francia era otro. Desde ese momento hasta la posteridad se convirtió en un país con una vida política muy activa y que jamás aceptaría la monarquía y lo que esto conllevaba de nuevo.

Cuando subió al trono Carlos X, Francia se hartó del yugo monárquico, se sublevó como lo había hecho en la primera revolución, y comenzó la llamada Revolución de 1830, revolución que nació en Francia, pero se esparció a otros países. Francia luchó en la revolución de 1830 con pasión, y se quedo satisfecho con la obra de la Libertad guiando al pueblo, y nuevamente luchó en las barricadas como lo había hecho antes.

La revolución llevó a que subirá al trono un "rey ciudadano", Luis Felipe I. Francia lo aceptó por el momento, pero tenía en mente que no durar mucho. Francia finalmente había comprendido el tuétano de la cuestión: porque Inglaterra le había advertido sobre los burgueses y sobre el nuevo orden mundial, porque le convenía sacarse a los nobles, y comprendió realmente lo que sucedía en el mundo. Los burgueses eran los que ahora mandaban. Ellos tenían los bancos, las empresas, las rutas de comercio, y los reyes ya no eran más que figuras vacías que obstruían su camino al poder. Fue allí que Inglaterra se le presentó, viendo que Francia lo había comprendido. Y con una sonrisa típica de él, invito al francés a que pudiera competir con él. Francia supo que si no lo hacía nunca obtendría lo que quería. Los tiempos de invadir e imponerse contra todo el mundo en todos lados habían pasado, carecía de sentido, a pesar de que era un sueño romántico para todos. Ahora existía el colonialismo y la economía dependiente. La economía dependiente era como conquistar un país, pero sin conquistarlo literalmente. La economía dependiente era lo que Inglaterra hacía bien con otros. Países independientes pero que necesitan de otros para sustentar su economía.

Francia vio el panorama del mundo e Inglaterra era el señor de todo. Pero él no se quedaría atrás. Fue allí cuando fijó su mirada en Latinoamérica. Francia planeaba expandir su imperio colonial y marítimo y quiso beneficiarse de Latinoamérica económicamente. Primero pensó extorsionar a su sobrino Argentina, pero luego fijó su mirada en su otro sobrino, México. Francia intentó extorsionar a México para que beneficiara los intereses franceses, pero el mexicano se negó completamente. Frustrado, Francia se molestó e intentó de todo. Algo que hacía comúnmente su rival inglés, y que también hacía Estados Unidos cuando querían algo era inventarse alguna excusa. Pero Francia, sin encontrar ninguna, se inventó una muy literal. Fue así que comenzó el Incidente de los Pasteles. En 1839 Francia le declara la guerra a México "la conocida como la Guerra de los Pasteles", por las reclamaciones hechas por el embajador de Francia de pagar seiscientos mil pesos a un pastelero por unos pasteles que no pagaron los soldados de Antonio López de Santa Anna y el fusilamiento de un ciudadano francés acusado de piratería, todo esto solo porque Francia quería que su hegemonía se volviera fuerte en Latinoamérica.

La escusa fue simple: un pastelero francés declara que los daños le ocasionaron pérdidas de 600,000 pesos. En México se encontraba el embajador francés, Deffaudis. Los reclamos del pastelero se pasaron al embajador, quien los envió directamente a París. Cuando México se niega a prestar atención a los caprichos de Francia, éste viaja personalmente a casa de México el 21 de marzo de 1838, respaldado por buques de guerra. Francia pedía amenazantemente que se realizaran los pagos de indemnización por $600,000 pesos y que además se dieran tratos especiales (privilegios) a comerciantes franceses en México. México se rehusó rotundamente a hacer algún tipo de negociación mientras su región estuviese a punta de cañones franceses. Además, alegó que durante un conflicto armado n se indemniza a nadie **.** El gobierno no estaba obligado a realizar el pago que Francia exigía. Como consecuencia, por siete meses se bloquearon los puertos mexicanos a manos de los franceses.

Cansado y rendido por el bloqueo y bombardeo de Francia, México envió a Antonio López de Santa Anna quién fue enviado a Veracruz como el comandante de las tropas de México. Cuando la guerra se desató, el conflicto fue breve pero peligroso e Inglaterra, aprovechándose de la situación, como siempre, intervino como mediador aunque se puso del lado de Francia para salir beneficiado también él.

México terminó firmando un acuerdo donde aprobaba el pagar los daños por 600,000 pesos. El 9 de marzo de 1939 se terminó la Guerra de los Pasteles, con la victoria de Francia, el que armaba guerras hasta con la escusa de Pasteles.

-Revolución de 1848 y la Segunda República Francesa:

Sin embargo, a pesar de dejarse llevar por Inglaterra en sus juegos de meterse con otros, Francia tenía bien en mente que quería deshacerse de los reyes y tener una república liberal completamente. Cuando en Europa florecieron las revoluciones del 48, Francia, tan experto en el tema, no se hizo esperar. Estas revoluciones se daban en parte por burgueses, por ahora, en su mayoría, por obreros oprimidos, por campesinos, en resumen, por los proletariados. Fue allí cuando Francia se dio cuenta de que no todas las revoluciones eran del todo iguales, y bien sabía ahora de que carácter fue la suya. Francia obtuvo su cometido, su gran sueño desde la revolución. Luis Felipe, el último rey de Francia, abdicó. Por fin, volvía su amada república.

Así fue como la Revolución de 1848 en Francia trajo como consecuencia directa la abdicación de Luis Felipe y el fin de la monarquía burguesa establecida en 1830. Tras la proclamación de la II República Francesa, se articuló un gobierno provisional.

La labor del gabinete provisional fue la de dar contenido a la nueva república, por lo que elaboraron una serie de disposiciones. Entre ellas, se encontraron el sufragio universal, la libertad de asociación y prensa, la abolición de la pena de muerte por delitos políticos, la anulación de los títulos nobiliarios, la supresión de la esclavitud en las colonias y del encarcelamiento por deudas. La influencia de los socialistas hizo que se recogiesen algunas propuestas, como la implantación de los Talleres Nacionales y la limitación de la jornada laboral a 10 horas.

No obstante, el entusiasmo de este nuevo gobierno y de todos los que le apoyaban se rompió al ver la delicada situación económica en la que estaba sumida el entusiasmado pero desilusionado Francia **.** Los Talleres Nacionales, que eran talleres donde se pagaban 2 francos por realizar tareas sin utilidad ni finalidad alguna, resultaron ser un lastre para la economía francesa, por lo que tuvieron que ser cancelados. Pero el problema no sólo se limitó a un cierre de los talleres, sino que hubo que subir los impuestos para intentar frenar el agujero financiero. Esto, sumado al creciente desempleo, empezó a generar un profundo descontento entre la población.

Por otra parte, las elecciones para formar una Asamblea Constituyente, dieron como vencedores a los moderados (burgueses), de forma que se configuró una república burguesa y moderada. El nuevo ejecutivo se impuso a las fuerzas sociales de socialistas y obreros que habían dado carácter a las jornadas de febrero. Las protestas y las rebeliones de los socialistas se fueron sucediendo en las llamadas "jornadas de junio" _,_ del 23 al 26, pero fueron reprimidas. Entre todo esto, Francia veía con desilusión como todo retornaba a los mismo, y supo un verdad que nunca olvidó. Una verdad que le consumió cualquier esperanza, y supo que ninguna revolución bastaría.

La Constitución de 1848 dejó patente que a la monarquía burguesa de Luis Felipe le había sustituido una república burguesa, ya que era una carta magna que defendía los intereses de la burguesía. Además, establecía que el poder legislativo residiría en una Asamblea integrada por 750 miembros elegidos por sufragio universal, mientras que el ejecutivo estaría liderado por un presidente que sería votado de la misma forma.

Las elecciones no tardaron en celebrarse. Hubo dos candidatos que se enfrentaron: el general Cavaignac y Luis Napoleón Bonaparte, sobrino del antiguo emperador que Francia tanto estimaba ciegamente **.** Los electores se decantaron por Luis Napoleón **,** ya que era más conocido debido a las disputas que mantuvo con Luis Felipe y por la publicación de unos manifiestos donde defendía las nacionalidades y el mejoramiento de las clases más necesitadas. Más de cinco millones de votos respaldaron la candidatura de Luis Napoleón, frente al medio millón de la de Cavaignac.

A partir de ese momento, la república moderada cambió radicalmente y pasó a ser un régimen conservador, donde la burguesía conservadora y aliada al bonapartismo fueron los mayores beneficiados. La nueva Asamblea votó favorablemente las leyes restrictivas del sufragio universal, de la libertad de prensa y de reunión, y a Francia se le rompió el corazón. Había pelado para nada. Supo allí que todo era en vano. Que debía hacer lo que los poderosos querían, como siempre.

En poco tiempo, todo se vino abajo, ya que la Asamblea se enfrentó al poder ejecutivo. Pero Luis Napoleón se presentó como la única garantía capaz de restablecer el orden y dio el 2 de diciembre de 1851 el golpe de estado que puso fin a la II República Francesa **.** El 20 de diciembre convocó un referéndum en el que el pueblo habría de decidir si le concedían el poder necesario para _"_ establecer una nueva constitución". El resultado fue devastador: 7 millones de personas votaron a favor. Este resultado posibilitó a Napoleón instaurar primero una dictadura y, posteriormente, el II Imperio Francés. Ante todo este panorama, impotente, Francia, por dentro, pidió disculpas a todos ellos quienes habían muerto con el sueño de libertad, pues habían muerto en vano, Francia supo allí que tal sueño era una ilusión. Siempre todo terminaba de la misma manera.

-Segundo Imperio Francés; el colonialismo francés:

A pesar de la agitación interna en Francia, que lo dejaron emocionalmente decaído, Francia trató de convencerse de que lo que hacía era para su bien. Así era más fácil vivir con la cruel realidad. El nuevo Régimen intentó compaginar un gobierno autoritario y personalista con el mantenimiento de los principios liberales burgueses. Bajo una apariencia de participación popular, se mantenía un régimen conservador al gusto de la alta burguesía. Para distraerse y conllevar más a su gusto la cruel verdad, Francia no tardó en volver a los juegos de Inglaterra y lanzarse al aquello que todos los poderosos querían: colonias. Como Inglaterra, como Holanda y Bélgica, Francia se lanzó como un perro hambriento sombre África. Él todavía tenía una colonia, su hija Guayana Francesa, pero ésta a sus ojos le era sin valor. Y pronto, su deseo de competir con Inglaterra y superarlo en todo surgió de nuevo.

Francia no tardó volver a sus viejas luchas contra Inglaterra por tierras y poder. Rápido y oportunista, Francia se hizo con colonias tanto en África como en Asia, ya que no tenía influencia en Latinoamérica, (porque allí regía Inglaterra), ni tampoco interés, y pronto, por su nato poder, se convirtió en el segundo al mando del Club de Imperialistas, dirigido por Inglaterra. Pronto, Francia llegó a Asia, el más grande y hermoso contiene ante sus ojos, y se hizo a la fuerza con Indochina, luego llamada la Indochina Francesa, quienes eran Vietnam, Camboya y Laos. Francia los quiso a su manera a los tres, sobre todo a Vietnam, con quien se encaprichó. También, comenzó a aumentar su influencia en el sur de China. Tanto como Inglaterra, Francia deseaba a China con un deseo desbordante, y con tan solo pensar en lo que podría hacer con él le hacía sonrojar.

Pero Francia no se quedaría atrás y sus ojos lujuriosos no tardaron en ponerse sobre África, pero antes de que comenzaran sus incontables aventuras, torturas, pujas y conflictos con Inglaterra en África, para él las cosas en su hogar nunca estaban bien, y Francia, con su comportamiento tan político, siempre estaba activo en lo que acontecía en él.

Durante los tiempos del Segundo Imperio francés fue donde Francia conoció a admiró al famoso escritor francés Víctor Hugo, autor de las obras de culto de Nuestra Señora de Paris y Los Miserables. Francia pudo, en cierta manera, observarse a sí mismo en sus libros, y se llenó de vergüenza. Francia le admiró aunque al mismo tiempo Francia era aquello que Víctor Hugo denunciaba. También durante esos tiempos Francia conoció a León Richer, un periodista y feminista francés. León Richer fundó por primera vez en Francia la Liga francesa por el derecho de las mujeres, y participó activamente en demandas que incluían el establecimiento de un consejo de familia que podría ayudar a las mujeres que sufrían abusos de sus maridos o padres, mejor educación para las niñas, salarios más altos para las mujeres para reducir la necesidad de prostituirse, igualdad de salarios por el mismo trabajo, admisión de mujeres calificadas en las profesiones, el control por parte de las mujeres de la propiedad y la riqueza y la revisión del Código Civil.

Francia le admiró desde el primer momento cuando luchó por las mujeres. Francia siempre las había amado aunque siempre, también, las trataba bruscamente, pero en el fondo, sabía que las mujeres eran iguales a los hombres, y nunca se perdonaría haber asesinado a tantas durante la Inquisición por falsas e ilógicas razones. Por ello, en silencio, Francia lo alentó a seguir su trabajo.

Pero Francia, en su nuevo imperio, debía atender a una doble atención. Por un lado deseaba más que nada quedarse en casa a tratar asuntos políticos, organizar huelgas y demás, pero por otra parte, su deseo colonialista era muy latente.

Por ello, cuando sus intereses y los de su extraño compañero Inglaterra se vieron en peligro cuando Rusia tuvo acceso al mar mediterráneo, Francia supo que una nueva contienda se generaría.

-Guerra de Crimea:

Un día Inglaterra se presentó ante él, con su típica cara de pocos amigos, y le ordenó a Francia acompañarlo a la guerra contra Rusia. A Francia poco le gustaba la actitud de Inglaterra hacia él, y poco le gustaba pelear junto a él, Francia le detestaba, pero su aversión a Rusia superaba cualquier límite.

A pesar de que seguía compitiendo con Inglaterra por casi todo, desde quién tenía más colonias y otras cuestiones mucho más estrafalarias como cuando rivalizaban los meridianos de Greenwich y el meridiano de París, ambos se aliaron en la Guerra de Crimea, entre 1853 y 1856, con el Imperio Otomano, para combatir el crecimiento de Rusia. Esta guerra fue de carácter geoestratégica y económica. La idea de que Rusia tuviera acceso naval al Mar Mediterráneo no gusto nada a Francia e Inglaterra, quienes dejaron de lado sus diferencias y, sorprendentemente, trabajaron bien juntos.

Aún así, la guerra fue cruenta y Francia vio con sus propios ojos lo que sería una guerra a escala industrial, y no le gustó nada. Se estima a veces, que murió más gente en la Guerra de Crimea que en la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Ellos ganaron. Francia le tenía un gran rencor a Rusia ya que recordaba demasiado bien el frío y la derrota de su primer imperio, junto con Napoleón.

Cuando aquella nación oriental llamada Japón se abrió comercialmente, Francia no tardó ni un minuto en correr allí. Cuando llegó, su rival y su hijo ya estaban allí. Japón ante los ojos de Francia era hermoso, pero demasiado fuerte y sustentable, por lo que él, Inglaterra, y el insoportable hijo de Inglaterra, como Francia le llamaba, comenzaron a bombardear los puertos de Japón para extorsionarlo, y luego, él e Inglaterra se pusieron de acurdo para financiar una guerra civil para debilitar a Japón.

En la Guerra Boshin de Japón en 1868, Francia apoyó a la facción samurái anti-occidental de Japón, el shogunato, mientras que Inglaterra apoyaba al emperador. Muchos vieron esto como otro escenario de las típicas peleas de poder entre él y el inglés, pero en realidad Francia planeaba traicionarlos y acordar con Inglaterra el destino de Japón.

Francia crecía en el ámbito colonial pero internamente no estaba nada bien. Además, pronto se desistió en influenciar a México y a Argentina, quienes lo ignoraban totalmente.

Durante estos tiempos intentó aprovecharse de algo y apoyó a Italia en su unificación, aunque luego apoyaría al papa, y luego se lamentaría de la ayuda que le brindó cuando Italia del Sur (Romano), se deslindó de él

Y fue durante esos tiempos cuando volvió a encontrarse con su antiguo amigo Prusia, que comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida.

-Guerra Franco-prusiana: Esta guerra se dio entre 1870 y 1871. Ocurría en ese entonces que, Prusia se estaba volviendo la hegemonía en Europa Central y opacaba a Austria, mientras comenzaba a forjar una unificación de estados alemanes, cosa que alertaba a toda Europa y en especial a Francia. Prusia había sido su amigo aunque eso había sido una ocasión única de una alianza. Ahora, Francia no podía ni en sueños considerar a Prusia un amigo. Lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente, Prusia buscaba obtener nuevamente Alsacia y Lorena, anexadas por Francia durante la Guerra de los Treinta Años, y por otro lado Francia quería anexar a Luxemburgo, además, estaba desesterado ante la inminente unificación alemana. Prusia fue inteligente, más que el francés y pronto armó una escena algo fingía, utilizando al resentido España, para indignar a Francia. Cayendo en su juego, Francia declaró la guerra. Y eso marcó su destino.

Prusia era militarmente superior, y tenía aliados alemanes, por otra parte, Francia estaba solo. Cuando buscó la mirada de Inglaterra, quién había sido su compañero últimamente, supo que éste nunca lo ayudaría al ver su cara divertida ante la situación.

Prusia creía que Prusia le guardaba rencor por haber él asesinado a Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, pero pronto, al ver los ojos de Prusia, Francia supo que no era personal.

Francia perdió dolorosamente la guerra, Prusia le quitó Alsacia y Lorena, él y volvió a su hogar manchado de sangre con una herida en el costado de su cuerpo, y lo peor, es que holló la insoportable risa de Inglaterra por haber él perdido.

Por perder la guerra, sucedieron dos cosas: Napoleón III abdicó, terminó el segundo imperio francés, se formó la Comuna francesa y por primera vez definitivamente se convirtió en una república. Y lo segundo fue que, al perder, Prusia ganó y al ganar, nació él, el Imperio Alemán, aquel que sería temido, envidiado y admirado por el mundo, Alemania como tal había nacido.

Pronto olvidó su rencor contra Inglaterra cuando ambos conocieron al pequeño Alemania. Desde el momento en que lo vieron, supieron que se convertiría en un poderoso país y que su poderío en Europa peligraría. Y sintieron una enorme aversión por él.

-Tercera República Francesa, el imperialismo francés:

Tras la guerra Franco-prusiana el Segundo Imperio francés cayó y surgió la Tercera República, cosa que a Francia le gustó muchísimo. La nueva condición de república no cambió para nada su faceta imperialista, sino que hasta terminó de construirla.

Francia, ahora un poco más estable, se lazó a colonizar y forjar un imperio colonial con mayor ímpetu. Decidió que nunca se dejaría manejar de nuevo por Inglaterra y que le molestaría lo que más pudiera, imponiendo su voluntad en África y forjando una red de colonias francesas que podían perfectamente competir contra Inglaterra.

Desde hacía tiempo Francia tenía a Argelia bajo su poder, y lo consideraba su más importante colonia, pero pronto, por temor a que Italia se lo quitara, se apresuró y Túnez se estableció como un protectorado francés (a la fuerza claro) en 1881 (Tratado de Bardo). Poco a poco, los franceses fueron ganando el control mucho más del Norte, así como en África Central, y Francia se quedó con lo que hoy en día sería Mauritania, Senegal, Guinea, Malí, Costa de Marfil, Benín, Níger, Chad, República Centroafricana, República del Congo, y Madagascar siendo él, el que más colonias en África poseía, cosa que le hacía sentir orgulloso y molestaba a Inglaterra. Francia no fue un lecho de rosas para los que ahora estaban bajo su poder, de hecho, Francia era tan juguetón como cruel. Abusó sin medida de sus ahora hijos adoptivos en todas las formas posibles. Y al que más siempre maltrataba era a Argelia, por tal vez, era el que más le cuestionaba, y el que más fuerza tenía para en cualquier momento sacárselo de encima, pero Francia siempre procuró tener a Argelia como su sirviente personal.

Aparte de sus colonias africanas, asiáticas (Indochina francesa) y americana (Guyana Francesa), Francia no tardó en lanzarse también en Oriente Próximo. Y fue allí, cuando capturó a Siria. El nunca la quiso, nunca le agradó, porque Siria era fuerte, inteligente, y tenía un sueño que a Francia le molestaba. Pero aun así, Siria también pasó bajo el mandato francés.

-La Triple Alianza: pero pronto, a Francia como a Inglaterra, comenzaron a molestarles y preocuparles demasiado el rápido crecimiento y poderío alemán, quién ya tenía su imperio colonial en África y en Asia, hasta había tenido el descaro de exigirle a Inglaterra una parte de China, estaba loco, según Francia. Durante el Congreso de Berlín, Francia, resentido, junto con Inglaterra, no cooperó bastante con el joven Alemania. Cuando, además, el inexperto Alemania se alió con el Imperio Otomano, Inglaterra y Francia intercambiaron una tensa mirada ya que supieron que algo muy grande se avecinaría. Pronto las tensiones y rivalidades se volvieron tan grandes que Alemania se alió con Austria-Hungría formando la Triple Alianza, que fue el primer paso a uno de los acontecimientos más cruentos de la historia del hombre.

Cuando eso ocurrió, Francia esperó a que Inglaterra se le uniera, pero éste no lo hizo automáticamente. Francia odiaba a Alemania, además de temerle. A pesar de no estar aliados formalmente, Francia sabía que el inglés y él estaban en el mismo bando.

En 1886, para su aniversario, Francia le regaló la famosa Estatua de la Libertad a Estados Unidos, aunque solo era un indirecto insulto hacia Inglaterra, ya que a Francia poco le importaba Estados Unidos, seguía considerándolo un brabucón imbécil, pero llegaría el día en que Francia habría de bajar la cabeza ante él.

Mientras terminaba el silgo XIX, Francia se lamentaba por su pasado y adivinaba el futuro. Mientras que las potencias centrales comenzaban a causar molestia a las potencias occidentales, como él, Francia intentaba seguir con sus colonias y pelar con Inglaterra un poco. Aunque su rivalidad con Inglaterra se había vuelto más suave e infantil, como cuando eran niños, ya que, aunque a su pesar, ambos tenían los mismos intereses y los tiempos de las grandes guerras entre ellos había terminado, pronto la llama negra de su odio se avivó cuando surgió el Incidente de Fachoda, en donde Francia e Inglaterra se vieron las caras en líneas fronterizas coloniales en África, y un encuentro expedicionario militar se dio entre ambos, en 1897 y 98. Fue allí cuando, desde las Guerras Napoleónicas, Francia y su vecino inglés volvieron a sentir el odio que solían sentir en su juventud. Y pronto, el mundo se encolerizó con una nueva posible guerra colonial entre Francia e Inglaterra. La armada naval inglesa era infalible, Francia lo sabía. Pero el ejército francés estaba mejor organizado. Tras pensarlo seriamente, Francia supo que no les convenía una guerra entre ellos debido a que tenían asuntos mucho más importantes, era más provechoso ser aliados y además sabía que perdería. Por lo cual, Francia, seriamente retiró su ejército y evitó la guerra.

Cuando la panorámica del mundo y lo que se avecinaría se estaba haciendo cada vez más visible, Francia se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún aliado y se había quedado sin amigos debido a su actitud. No tardo en darse cuenta en que Inglaterra estaba en la misma posición que él, y a pesar de todo lo que sucedía y sucedió entre ellos espero realmente que Inglaterra pidiera una alianza con él.

Pero pronto, para Francia y para Inglaterra las cosas cambiarían entre ambos para siempre y jamás nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

-La Entente Cordiale:

Ya finalizado el silgo XIX, siglo bastante innovador para todos, Francia se encontró con que el mundo comenzaba a acomodarse y formarse según lo que estaba por venir. Ante esto, descubrió que estaba sin aliados oficialmente, aunque en realidad si estaba ligado a un bando en específico.

Él fue el primero en enterarse de los dos en que haría una alianza con Inglaterra, y no una cualquiera, sino uno que los unía en muchos puntos. Una que no tenía fecha de vencimiento, por así decirlo. Ante tal noticia, Francia quedo estupefacto y dudoso. Era verdaderamente extraño. Después de siglos y siglos de rivalidad y guerras, resultaba ser que este tratado los unía como para contrarrestar todo aquello. Para Francia era muy extraño, y especialmente incómodo.

Cuando la reunión con Inglaterra y sus respectivos jefes se llevó a cabo, supo de inmediato que Inglaterra estaba muy molesto y se resistía un poco a tal unión, que rallaba en un matrimonio. Cuando se encontró frente a Inglaterra éste ni siquiera le miraba. Pero cuando se vio obligado a estrechar manos con Inglaterra, Francia recordó de golpe porque lo odiaba tanto, porqué llegó a tal punto, y le apartó la mirada. Cuando la Entente Cordiale, acuerdo de alianza, así como de ayuda mutua entre ambos, fue firmado, Francia sintió un manojo de sensaciones que rallaban en la tristeza y humillación.

Cuando fueron obligados a pasar tiempo juntos para hablar de política y tratados por el estilo, Francia invitó fríamente a Inglaterra a pasear por Paris. Cuando caminaban, Francia iba a delante, e Inglaterra lo seguía desde detrás, en un sepulcral silencio.

Francia, en sus silenciosas caminatas con Inglaterra, comenzó a pensar cosas que nunca se había puesto a analizar: en un principio, él e Inglaterra, en el último siglo comenzaron a llevarse no tan mal como solían tratase en tiempo anteriores, aunque tampoco fue un gran cambio, pero era algo. Ambos estaban unidos por intereses iguales, además de ser muy cercanos, debido a Normandía, el ya inexistente tío autoproclamado de ambos. Por otro lado, recordó algo que no recordaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Recordó cuando se conocieron, y tuvo que reconocer que tal vez su forma de tratarlo inicialmente pudo haber sido el fruto de la aversión de Inglaterra hacia él. Y pronto, llegó a la conclusión de sí mismo y sus más profundos, pero simples deseos: deseaba y amaba a Inglaterra ahora, pero se resistía, ya que Inglaterra había matado a su querida Juana de Arco, y eso jamás lo perdonaría.

Pronto, Francia sintió que Inglaterra por fin se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del brazo, y cuando vio sus ojos, supo que Inglaterra también le quería, a su manera, tal vez, más que de lo que él lo amaba a él. Y como de costumbre, la cual era su placer, Francia no dudo en devolverle su "amor", si es que eso era amor.

Así Francia e Inglaterra, los rivales de la historia, se volvieron amantes. Aunque Francia nunca perdonó a Inglaterra por lo de Juana, e Inglaterra a Francia por haber ayudado a Estados Unidos a independizarse de él, ambos se entendieron como nadie. Tal fue solo fue el efecto de la Entente Cordiale, o tal vez si era real, no lo sabía, nunca lo sabría con certeza.

Desde ese momento, aunque su relación tiene altos y bajos, ambos se traen y consultan entre ellos, y la Entente Cordiale, el nombre de su relación, siguió vigente hasta estos días.

-Primera Guerra Mundial:

Ya en una fuerte alianza y relación con Inglaterra, Francia, como todos, esperaban el suceso que ya se sentía venir desde finales del siglo XIX. Sin embargo, poco sabía Francia de lo que esto cambiaría el mundo y como verlo para toda la posteridad.

La tensión en Europa se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sobre todo con la imposición de la incoherente "Paz Armada", y solo faltaba la chispa que hiciera explotar todo.

Las causas que llevaron a la Primera Guerra Mundial son fáciles de comprender si se comprende el contexto: La puya de poder entre las potencias coloniales contra el poder de Europa Central, liderados por el joven Alemania, que crecía y competía efectivamente contra sus intereses. Francia estaba como todos en esta pelea, y era capaz de entrar en una guerra y ocasionar la muerte de miles de personas por los intereses de ricos que nunca moverían un pelo por nadie. Con esta afirmación se puede resumir cualquier guerra.

Finalmente esta sucedió. Cuando estalló la guerra, Francia fue el primero en comunicárselo a Inglaterra, quién fingió asombro. Sin embargo, ambos creían que este conflicto terminaría para Navidad, creencia ala cuál erraron muy fuertemente.

Cuando Alemania se propuso invadir Francia, las cosas empezaron. Francia no espero a que viniera Inglaterra a ayudarlo (quién pronto vendría a acudirlo) y se lanzó a la guerra. Ni meses habían transcurrido y Francia ya esta traumado y asqueado de esto.

Con la batalla de Verdún, que fue la segunda más sangrienta de toda la guerra, y la batalla de Marne, Francia, quién, junto con Alemania, fueron los más activos en la guerra, comenzó a desgastarse de ella. Francia aun así era fuerte, inteligente y experimentado, y antes de que Alemania tomara Paris, Francia como pudo le frenó, aunque a un gran costo.

Pronto comenzó a desesperarse y a temer que la guerra se prolongara más de lo esperado. La compañía de Inglaterra era lo único que le mantenía tranquilo. Cuando hubo la Navidad y las cosas continuaban, Francia se desmoronó completamente e Inglaterra tuvo que tomarlo en brazos y arrastrarlo al campo de batalla, ya que Francia había visto y sentido demasiado la guerra apenas hubiera empezado. Francia había estado en muchas guerras, y todas fueron terribles. Pero esta era diferente a las conocidas y tan desesperante y catastrófica, que pronto Francia abandono toda esperanza. Inglaterra aguantó el peso del horror un poco más, y en las noches de trincheras solía decirle a Francia que todo pronto acabaría, que irían todos a casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero Inglaterra poco a poco también sucumbió ante el horror y la desesperanza, acompañando a Francia en sentimiento.

La guerra se prolongó, y ambos quedaron tan marcados que ya creían que vivirían en las trincheras toda la vida, y que así morirían. Los ojos de Francia perdieron su luz, y ya ni el rostro de Juana de Arco podía recordar. A tal extremo estaba su mente, que incluso él, el primer europeo católico, considero que dios era cruel, un malvado manipulador que se divertía viéndolos sufrir. Y Francia comenzó a llenarse de odio y resentimiento por el horrible panorama que vivía sin descanso todos los días en las trincheras. Y pronto, culpo de absolutamente todo al joven Alemania, que no la estaba pasando mejor que él. Francia despreció la compasión que Inglaterra tenía al alemán, y juro perjudicarlo toda su vida por esto.

Para 1917, Francia estaba al borde de un completo colapso. Ni siquiera podía hablar, solo estar tirado en las trincheras. Ni siquiera le había impactado ni un poco la Revolución Rusa, algo que debería haberlo intrigado e interesado. Nada le importaba. Estaba roto. Sin embargo, algo cambió. Pronto, se le presentó Inglaterra, completamente renovado, dándole palabras de esperanza y fuerza. Al oírlo, al verlo, Francia lloró como no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo. Abrazó a Inglaterra, quién miraba al cielo con esperanza. Estados Unidos había acudido (a último momento), a ayudarles, y tras un tiempo, la guerra terminó.

Los traumas de Francia tardaron en sanarse, y algunos nunca se fueron. En el famoso Tratado de Versalles, Francia, con un gran placer, hizo hasta lo imposible para perjudicar a Alemania de la peor manera, odiándolo con toda el alma.

Con un enorme gozo lleno de malicia, Francia cumplió su cometido, el cometido que su bando quería, el objetivo por el cual se había iniciado la guerra: quitarle las colonias a Alemania, hacerlo caer en desgracia, separar a Austria y Hungría, y lo hizo sin culpa alguna. Adicionalmente, obligó a pagar a Alemania el daño de guerra, sin importarle las lágrimas y lamentos del alemán. Francia, tan devastado como enojado, también recriminó a Estados Unidos por haber entrado convenientemente a la guerra cuando le convenía.

Cuando la contienda hubo finalizado, vino tal vez una parte igual de dolorosa.

Inglaterra, aunque con esfuerzo, ayudo a Francia a recuperarse lentamente, aunque sabía que algo de ellos murió en las trincheras y que siempre quedaría allí. Él e Inglaterra habían estado en una guerra de 116 años, y sin embargo, aquella guerra de solo 6 años fue una más traumática para ellos.

La guerra lo cambio todo, y Francia nunca pudo recuperarse ni ser el mismo completamente. Aun así, muy a su pesar, sabía que otro conflicto se abriría paso nuevamente.

-Entre Guerras:

La personalidad brillante, energética, y petulante se vio un poco opacada por la tragedia de la guerra, que le dejó un tanto pesimista. Aun así, Inglaterra le acompañó activamente en los años que siguieron.

Francia actuó junto con Inglaterra financiando un sabotaje a la revolución Espartaquista en el lastimado Alemania, para que éste no terminara como Rusia.

En cuanto a Rusia, Francia mandó a la Guardia Azul, tropas francesas que apoyaban a la Guardia Blanca (los conservadores que querían que volvieran los zares) durante la Guerra Civil Rusa. Sin embargo, con todo y sabotajes y financiaciones extranjeras contra él, Rusia y la Guardia Roja triunfaron y nació la Unión Soviética.

Francia en cierta manera se recordó a si mismo durante la revolución francesa. Él había luchado contra todos quienes lo intentaban derrocar y sabotear, y aun así, él había surgido de la sangre de los nobles decapitados. Y ahora veía a Rusia en la misma situación, pero él, que tan orgulloso estaba de las revoluciones, ahora con vergüenza veía que hacía lo mismo que antes le hicieron a él. Cuando surgió la Rusia Bolchevique, Francia vio como Inglaterra se encolerizaba.

Cuando comenzó la década del treinta, su relación con Alemania del Weimar se tensó. Alemania, resentido, no quería saber nada de Francia. Cuando se produjo la Gran Depresión, Francia se vio mucho más afectado que algunos, y definitivamente más afectado que Inglaterra. Por la gran depresión, sumado al mal humor de Francia, hizo que sintiera un ponzoñoso rechazo hacia Estados Unidos, el principal culpable de la crisis. También sintió molestia cuando supo que Inglaterra sabía que eso pasaría, y no le había contado.

Debido a la horrible situación social y económica que pasaba Francia, el Frente Popular, de socialistas y comunistas no tardaron en cautivar el corazón herido del francés. Pronto, este partido llegó tan alto como para el puesto de primer ministro de Francia, y él francés, después de tanto tiempo sin sonreír, volvió a hacerlo.

Al estar surgiendo el fascismo en distintos lugares del mundo, sobre todo en Italia y Alemania, este partido de izquierda francés que estuvo en Francia y fue una coalición de partidos políticos como la Sección Francesa de la Internacional Obrera (socialistas), el Partido Radical y el Partido Comunista Francés, que apoyó la coalición pero no entró a formar parte del gobierno. Se sumaron movimientos formados en gran medida por intelectuales como la Liga de los Derechos del Hombre, el Movimiento contra la Guerra y el Fascismo y el Comité de Vigilancia de los Intelectuales Antifascistas.

El jefe del gobierno del Frente Popular fue Léon Blum. Su gobierno fue el primero en tener mujeres mientras ellas todavía no tenían el derecho a votar.

Bajo este gobierno fueron firmados los acuerdos de Matignon que reconocieron el derecho sindical y aumentaron los sueldos en un promedio de 12%. Poco después, una ley instauró las primeras vacaciones pagadas de 15 días mientras otra estableció en 40 horas la duración de la semana de trabajo legal (antes era de 48 horas semanales).

Durante estos tiempos, Francia floreció. Esta nueva forma y postura política de Francia hizo que definitivamente su relación con Inglaterra comenzara a distanciarse considerablemente. Pero a Francia poco te importaba, su felicidad después de su sufrimiento le parecía más importante que su relación con el inglés.

Pero pronto su vida comenzaría a decaer nuevamente. Cuando comenzó la Guerra Civil Española, la opinión en Francia se dividió. Por una parte, muchos apoyaban a los republicanos e incitaban a Francia a apoyarlos, pero Francia, en el fondo, quería ser neutral, pues sabía lo que le convenía y sabía cómo reaccionaría Inglaterra con tal acto.

Por otra parte, cuando Alemania anexó a Checoslovaquia y Francia aceptó juntarse con Inglaterra nuevamente, la coalición Frente Popular se aisló y se derrumbó, en 1937.

Otra vez, Francia comprobaba que la vida era cruel y siempre acababa en lo mismo, su situación le era completamente trágica, y recordar toda su vida no le hacía sentir mejor.

Desde después de la Gran Guerra y de recaer de nuevo, Francia encontrando ya la vida sin ningún brillo, se volvió pesimista y con un ácido humor negro.

Ahora devuelta en una relación amorosa con Inglaterra, lo acompaño a ver a Polonia y advertirle de Alemania y a forjar un pacto con ellos. La inactividad de Polonia a Francia le exasperaba, y cuando se fue de allí le dio un gran alivio.

Debido a las ideologías pujantes, las grandes potencias enfrentadas, e intereses políticos y económicos chocantes, pronto se daría otra terrible guerra que marcaría un antes y un después.

-Segunda Guerra Mundial:

Cuando las cosas se acomodaban para el segundo encontronazo mundial, Francia encontró el nazismo de Alemania, a pesar del odio hacia este, bastante atractivo.

Tanto él, como Inglaterra y Estados Unidos vieron al fascismo como un modelo político, económico y social de ensueño. Era lo que siempre habían querido pero por obvias razones nunca podrían llevar a cabo tal cual. Inglaterra admiró a Alemania, Francia sintió una inconfundible atracción, y Estados Unidos lo envidió. Ellos amaron al fascismo al principio, era un modelo completamente servicial a sus intereses, y al mismo tiempo, mantenía a los países fascistas al margen. Pero para su enrome molestia y preocupación, Alemania era un fascista resentido. Uno que nunca pactaría con ellos nada y que ahora arremetería contra ellos por el dolor que le ocasionaron. Fue una decepción para ellos. Si no hubiera sido por la actitud de Alemania, habrían permitido al fascismo subsistir, hasta lo habían mantenido si era necesario. Pero todos los fascistas, como perros falderos se aliaron a Alemania. Japón era algo similar, un totalitario que no beneficiaría sus intereses sino los de él, y eso no lo podían permitir.

Aun así, Inglaterra procuró disimuladamente financiar y mantener a un fascista para ellos sin que él mismo lo supiera, España.

Pero Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, por más atracción que sintieran por el fascismo, no permitirían que Alemania les quitara el poder, más Francia, demasiado atraído, comenzó a acercarse a Alemania lentamente, distanciándose de Inglaterra, para preocupación de éste, hasta el punto en que Francia ya no estuvo con ellos.

-Estado Colaboracionista de Vichy: la atracción de Francia por el modelo Nazi, a pesar de su aversión a Alemania, hizo que estuviera indeciso de que hacer. Por una parte, sabía que le convenía estar con Inglaterra y su bando, pero por otra, la idea de desperdiciar el modelo fascista era demasiado. Pronto Alemania capturó Paris en 1940, y Francia se escapó de él rápidamente.

Pero finalmente, Francia comenzó, desde las sombras, a colaborar con el alemán. Pronto, accedió a los deseos de los jefes de Alemania y ordenó el desalojo y entrega de miles de judíos franceses.

Cuando la capital fue trasladada a Vichy y el mariscal Philippe Pétain se convirtió en jefe, surgió la Francia de Vichy, estado paralelo francés colaboracionista con los nazis. Francia estuvo tolerándolos algún tiempo, pero luego todo terminó para él.

Se dio cuenta de su cometido al entregar judíos franceses, recordó su integridad nacional, recordó cuanto odiaba a Alemania, y escuchó la voz de Inglaterra llamándolo, buscándolo. Eso bastó para que Francia dejara todo eso y volviera con ellos, declarando la guerra a Alemania nuevamente, mientras siempre se escabullía de él. Y además se volvió un ferviente enemigo del Estado de Vichy, aunque en el fondo también era él.

Y así Francia, junto con Inglaterra y un manojo de países disfuncionales se hicieron llamar Los Aliados. Francia, como absolutamente todos, encontró el liderazgo de Estados Unidos un enorme fastidio y molestia. Francia siempre había considerado a Estados Unidos un idiota bochornoso.

Francia encontró el hecho de que España e Italia estén del lado de Alemania algo molesto.

Al avanzar la guerra, encontró nuevamente una desilusión y horror al ver que esta guerra, no era nada diferente a la primera, y de hecho tenía cierta perversión que la anterior no. Al avanzar el tiempo, Francia comenzó a notar, junto con Inglaterra, el preocupante poderío de Rusia, la Unión Soviética, y supo con anticipación que este poderío traería problemas futuros. Él e Inglaterra habían planeado que Alemania y Rusia se enfrentaran y se destruyeran entre ellos, pero Francia ya podía ver que eso no sería así.

Pronto, Francia obtuvo una visión caótica del mundo.

Grande fue su felicidad cuando supo de la derrota de Alemania, más cautela fue lo que sintió, al saber que fue derrotado a manos de Rusia. Pronto, aunque la guerra terminaba, él e Inglaterra miraban a Rusia con una gran aversión y cuidado, esperado cualquier movimiento.

Sin embargo, la perversa guerra todavía no acababa. Aun quedaban Japón y Estados Unidos, quienes se debatían en los cielos. Y aunque Francia pedía victoria por el insoportable de Estados Unidos, pronto sentiría un terror tan profundo que rompería toda base de pensamientos. Cuando Estados Unidos tiro la Bombas Atómicas sobre Japón, Francia, quedo helado del horror. Vio a Estados Unidos como un verdadero monstruo, e incluso miro a Inglaterra con desprecio por haber sido el padre de éste. Enfurecido y aterrado, Francia ordenó a Inglaterra que fuera a reprochar a Estados Unidos por semejante atrocidad, más fue testigo de la inactividad de Inglaterra cuando se hijo se volvió el supuesto rey del mundo. Francia abrazó a Inglaterra, y sintió culpa por haber ayudado a Estados Unidos a independizarse, sintiendo que de no haberlo hecho, las cosas no habrían sucedido de esa forma.

-Ocupación francesa en Alemania:

Cuando Alemania perdió, los aliados no tardaron en ocuparlo. Francia ocupó la zona sur-oeste. En el período que tuvieron a Alemania bajo su poder militar, no lo trataron muy bien. Francia amaba decirle cosas alusivas a sus cometidos en guerra, y amaba reclamar su cuerpo, viendo como Alemania se retorcía de humillación y desdicha.

Muchas mujeres alemanas fueron violadas por los franceses, ingleses y estadounidenses durante la ocupación.

Junto con Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, solían darle a Alemania tremendas palizas.

Pero con el tiempo, con la fuerte presencia y asecho de la URSS, comenzaron a tratar bien a Alemania y Francia trató de intimar algo con él. Pronto ellos ya no importaban, porque todos terminaron en las filas de aliados de Estados Unidos.

Francia, como muchos otros, bajo su cabeza ante el americano y se posición entre sus aliados y vasallos. Él e Inglaterra fueron y son uno de los consejeros de Estados Unidos, y le ayudaron a combatir a Rusia durante la estresante Guerra Fría. Francia rara vez cuestionaba a Estados Unidos debido a la profunda aversión que le tenía, aunque no tanto como temió a Suiza.

-Cuarta República francesa:

Pronto se fundó la Unión Europea, que tenía en ese entonces el apoyo mutuo entre los países europeos, y él se convirtió en el segundo al mando, luego de Alemania.

Se fundó la ONU, que presidió a la antigua e inútil Sociedad de Naciones, aunque Francia sentía que la ONU era como la interior solo que con distinto traje.

Y pronto, se formó la OTAN, liderada por Estados Unidos. A pesar de que Francia se vio obligado a entrar, siempre tuvo una enorme resistencia a pertenecer a ella.

De todos los aliados de Estados Unidos, Francia siempre fue el que más trabajó para estar lo más independiente económica y militarmente del estadounidense.

Tras terminar la guerra, se forma un gobierno provisional presidido por el general Charles de Gaulle, que da paso a la Cuarta república.

-Quinta República francesa, el Mayo Francés, y la Descolonización:

En 1958, nace la Quinta república francesa, la cual sigue vigente hasta el día de hoy.

Y cuando Francia creía que todo le comenzaba a ir bien, llegó un momento en donde no se molestó en disimular su rechazo a la idea. Cuando llegó el período de descolonización, Francia se negó a hacerlo. Y sin embargo, pronto, aprovechando el momento, sus colonias comenzaron a buscar su independencia de él. Esto hizo que Francia se enojara bastante y no dudo en impedirlo.

Pronto, Argelia, su más importante colonia, comenzó su guerra de independencia. Y Francia, demostraría que el país del amor también es otra cosa.

Junto con la infame y temible Legión Extranjera Francesa, comenzó a pelear violentamente contra Argelia, quién buscaba su libertad. Y pronto, internamente en Francia comezón un gran malestar. Con el paso del tiempo, con una enorme molestia, Francia supo que Argelia se independizaría de él a como dé lugar.

Cabizbajo, supo como Argelia se le escapaba de las manos. Fue allí, que en la radio, escuchó un tema dedicado (no hecho) para él. Allí escuchó el famoso tema Non, Je ne Regrette Rien, el que lo llenó de orgullo. A pesar de perder a Argelia, salió con la cabeza en alto cantando fuertemente la canción. Pero a Argelia poco le importaba, él ya era libre y festejaba por ello.

Pronto Francia a regañadientes tuvo que dejar a Siria y otras colonias ser independientes.

Pero cuando en Indochina (Camboya, Laos, Vietnam), comenzaron a buscar independizarse mediante el comunismo, Francia no solo se desesperó sino que supo lo que debía hacer. No le agradaba la idea para nada, hasta sentía asco de sí mismo, pero lo prefería antes que perder más colonias. Fue a rogar a Estados Unidos, quién estaba en la Guerra de Corea. Francia dramatizó su situación y le rogó al estadounidense que le fuera a ayudar a que no se independizaran de él. Estados Unidos, aunque quería ayudar a Francia, él tenía una fachada de anti-colonialismo que le impedía ayudar a Francia por ese motivo, por lo cual intentó buscar cualquier otra escusa para intervenir. Y la encontró. Y allí surgió la Guerra de Vietnam, y para molestia de Francia quién al final no obtuvo lo que quería.

-El Mayo Francés:

El mayo francés fu un proceso de lucha y de radicalización política estudiantil que abrió camino a la huelga general más importante en la historia de Francia y la insubordinación de la juventud obrera, desafiando al poder en aquellos días de mayo de los años 60, dentro del contexto de la guerra fría.

Las razones del Mayo Francés son variadas:

El estalinismo se desprestigiaba. A su coexistencia pacífica con el capitalismo ahora se le sumaba la revelación de los crímenes de Stalin.

Junto con esto, el conflicto chino-soviético provocaba un resquebrajamiento del monolítico "comunismo oficial" y facilitaba el surgimiento de tendencias a la izquierda.

Por otro lado, las revoluciones en los países coloniales y semicoloniales, como la Revolución Cubana del´59, eran recibidas con entusiasmo en el mundo entero, y el Che Guevara, asesinado en Bolivia en el 67, se convertía en estandarte de la juventud de izquierda, en todo el mundo, y en Francia también.

Pero en la misma Francia un hecho fue sumamente significativo: la guerra anticolonial de Argelia entre 1954 y 1962. El conflicto bélico, mostrando la brutalidad del imperialismo francés, impactará fuertemente en la juventud francesa: el día del triunfo de la independencia de Argelia, los estudiantes iba a izar la bandera del Frente de Liberación Nacional argelino. Y pronto se comenzaba a romper con la dirección del Partido Comunista Francés que le había prestado "apoyo crítico" al gobierno francés durante la guerra.

Sin embargo, el hecho que sería decisivo en el año 1968 fue la guerra de Vietnam. Un punto de inflexión tendría lugar a comienzos de ese año en Francia, quién comenzaba a ver que algo pasaba y, con lo político que él era, seguramente participaría activamente. El optimismo estadounidense comenzaba a derrumbarse en Vietnam.

Al igual que sus pares norteamericanos, los jóvenes franceses se ponían al frente de las movilizaciones por la guerra. A diferencia de algunos que hacía marchas pocos contundentes, las organizaciones y activistas radicalizados toman la lucha antiimperialista organizando comités de base en los barrios, facultades y colegios, convocando a decenas de miles de jóvenes franceses para luchar por la expulsión de Estados Unidos en Vietnam. La idea de que al imperialismo se lo podía vencer ya se estaba gestando en las calles.

A este sentimiento de impugnación, social y cultural contra el capitalismo que vivía la juventud se suma el rechazo a la reforma universitaria, y todo empieza a ser puesto en cuestión. Los estudiantes lo sintetizan en una frase: "De la crítica de la universidad de clase, al cuestionamiento de la sociedad de clases". Se rechazaba también el modelo de enseñanza de la universidad burguesa y la relación entre "educadores" y "educados". Contra el examen de ingreso y el intento de excluir a los que reprobaran materias, el movimiento estudiantil responde: "¡Abajo la selección!".  
Desde fines de 1967 se venían produciendo movilizaciones y una huelga convocada por la Unión Nacional de Estudiantes de Francia. Los secundarios, a quienes se les prohíbe la actividad política dentro de los colegios, se suman a la lucha. En Nanterre las protestas estudiantiles son respondidas con represión y 8 estudiantes son apresados. El 2 de mayo esta Facultad es desalojada y clausurada. Al día siguiente 500 personas se agrupan en el Patio de la Sorbona en solidaridad con los 8 de Nanterre. La policía entra en la Universidad deteniendo a varios manifestantes. Aquel día, se lanzan los primeros adoquines sobre las fuerzas de represión en el Barrio latino.  
Durante los días siguientes crecerán en magnitud las movilizaciones estudiantiles y aparecen las primeras barricadas.

Todos los universitarios de Francia, con apoyo de la población, entraron en huelga por la libertad de los detenidos, por la reapertura de todas las Facultades y el retiro de la policía. El 10 de mayo las barricadas se multiplican en el Barrio Latino "La noche de las barricadas" sería el amanecer del gran movimiento del Mayo Francés, un día histórico en el cual estudiantes y jóvenes obreros (llegados espontáneamente desde los suburbios de París) combatieron heroicamente hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, resistiendo a la represión desatada. Era el inicio de la unidad obrero-estudiantil.

La lucha del movimiento estudiantil anticipó y fue detonante para que el movimiento obrero entrara en la escena. Los estudiantes actuaron en Mayo como capa sensible expresando las contradicciones del conjunto de la sociedad; la disconformidad con el conservadurismo de la vida diaria, el hastío con el régimen bonapartista de De Gaulle y el malestar obrero en las fábricas. La radicalidad ideológica de los estudiantes y sus métodos de lucha, fueron un cuestionamiento directo contra el régimen capitalista francés, abriendo una crisis política.

Ahora, bajo la presión de sus bases, el mismo Francia llamó a la huelga general para el 12 de Mayo en todo su ser. De esta manera, la clase obrera irrumpía en la crisis nacional. El 14 y 15 de mayo la toma de fábricas y los paros se extienden por todo el país.

Con la acción obrera, la lucha estudiantil cobra un nuevo impulso. La unidad obrero-estudiantil se acrecientaba: miles de jóvenes trabajadores marchan al Barrio Latino para expresar su solidaridad con los estudiantes y éstos le retribuyen movilizándose a las fábricas tomadas al grito de "tomad de nuestras frágiles manos, la bandera de lucha".

Esta huelga y protesta se generaliza en toda Francia, 10 millones de trabajadores estuvieron de paro. Es la huelga general más importante en la historia del país y una de las más importantes del movimiento obrero occidental.

-Fin de la Guerra Fría y Modernidad:

Después de todo lo acontecido, Francia se quedó pensativo. Desde el Mayo Francés, desde lo acontecido en la Guerra Fría, Francia por fin comprendió su posición, y su situación. Y a pesar de siguió defendiendo sus intereses egoístas y estando como uno de los principales aliados de Estados Unidos, del hermano de su querido hijo Canadá, siempre Francia preservó su postura políticamente crítica. El era un ser político desde la Revolución Francesa.

Una vez terminado el conflicto de Guerra Fría, él fue uno de los responsables junto con los otros aliados de Estados Unidos, de la partición de Yugoslavia.

Cuando Estados Unidos llamó a todas las naciones a invadir Irak en 2003, Francia fue uno de los que se negó rotundamente. Estados Unidos insistió y le preguntó porque, Francia solo respondió: _**"Je ne vais pas t'aider à envahir ce pauvre garçon juste parce que tu veux lui voler son pétrole, États-Unis."***_ y por ello Estados Unidos le guardó cierto recelo, aunque no pudo decirle nada más porque Inglaterra cuidaba de Francia ante los caprichos de su querido hijo. Y Francia cada vez más se desencanta de estar bajo sus órdenes. Cuando una vez pilló a Estados Unidos espiando una de sus reuniones, nunca volvió a confiar en él, y se lo comunicó a Inglaterra.

Francia últimamente ha encontrado una ligera diversión mandando a bombardear Siria, aunque también sabe que detrás de todo aquello hay algo más, y sabe que Israel, consejero de consejeros, planea algo. Por ello, votó en contra de que Jerusalén sea la capital de Israel.

Francia es el hermano mayor de los países de Europa, y segundo al mando en la Unión Europea, imitando todo lo que hace Alemania, además de que su relación con él ha mejorado.

A lo largo de su vida, ha ido cambiando y transformándose, además de ir conociendo cosas de sí mismo.

Cuando salió una ley que pena, por fin, a los clientes de la prostitución y no a las prostitutas, Francia se sintió orgulloso y feliz por aquellas chicas.

En los últimos años, Francia, observador, supo que la unión europea está en crisis cuando Inglaterra salió de ella, con el terrible esfuerzo que había hecho él por que entrara.

Con todo lo que acontece en él, y en el mundo en donde nació, Francia, el país del amor, en los bellos barios de París, camina melancólico por su vida, su destino y el mundo.

* * *

 **Frases en francés:**

 **-Por favor, señor. Perdónanos esta es tu furia, porque hemos sido malas personas, malos hermanos, asesinos y mentirosos. Pero perdona a Inglaterra, perdónanos. En nombre de todos, cambiaremos, perdónanos.**

 **\- ¡Majestad! El Rey del Cielo me ha ordenado que te lleve al trono.**

 **-¡Se libre, Francia!**

 **-¡Todo el mundo! ¡Cantad la Marsellesa!**

 **-Lo siento, mí querido hermano, lo siento.**

 **-¿Estás orgulloso de mí, padre?**

 **-No voy a ayudarte a invadir a ese pobre muchacho solo porque quieras robar su petróleo, Estados Unidos.**

 **Perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero es que no tuve tiempo, con muchas cosas, mi fiesta de graduación (sí, ¡me gradué de la escuela! Estoy tan feliz y a la vez tan triste), y las fiestas, no tuve tiempo de nada. No se preocupen, nunca abandonaré esta historia ya que es mi mayor proyecto aquí, y aunque tarde siempre trataré de subir nuevos capítulos.**

 **Perdón y perdón por lo largo de los capítulos, me he resignados a que serán así. Creo que debo poner una advertencia, jajá.**

 **Creo que el estereotipo de Francia el país del amor es un estereotipo tergiversado del verdadero estereotipo de Francia. Francia era conocido por su libertinaje y promiscuidad, y eso seguro se tergiversó hacia el "amor".**

 **Fuentes Bibliográficas: muchos me han preguntado de donde saco la bibliografía puntualmente. Siempre pongo de donde saco la bibliografía pero si quieren que sea más puntual no tengo ningún problema: lo básico siempre de Wikipedia y si quiero comprenderlo más miro documentales. Ahora, para comprender más los contextos históricos y culturales en diferentes etapas históricas, me gusta leer artículos sobre todo de la prestigiosa revista mensual francesa Le Monde Diplomatique.** **Le Monde Diplomatique** **es una publicación mensual** **francesa** **que hace análisis y opiniones documentadas sobre política, cultura y actualidad mundial, es bastante prestigiosa y está en muchos idiomas. Esta revista me encanta y es de las que más frecuento, se la recomiendo a cualquiera. Otras bibliografía en este caso: Contrato Social de J.J Rousseau.**

 **Películas que vi para contextualizarme: María Antonieta la reina adolescente, Los Miserables 2013, Los Niños de la Esperanza, MicMacs, De dioses y hombres,** **Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis, El inmortal.**

 **Música que me inspiró: el tema Turdión, tema Aphrodisiac, tema No, Je ne Regrette Rein, Jacques Offenbach Opera Barcarolle, tema Tu vas me déstruir, tema Je Veax.**

 **Bueno espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado. Pronto subiré otro capítulo de otro país.**


	7. Rossiya

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Este es un fanfic 99% de carácter histórico. Esto es básicamente un resumen de la historia de cada país. Hoy les traigo a ¡Rusia! uno de mis personajes favoritos.**

 **-Aclaraciones:**

 **Rusia representó a la Rus de Kiev, el República de Nóvgorod, y el Gran Ducado de Moscú en el pasado.**

 **-Nuevos personajes:**

 **-Eslavo: personificación y representación de los eslavos antiguos. Es la "madre" de Rusia aunque sea un personaje masculino.**

 **-Rus: personificación y representación de los varegos (vikingos). Comerciantes daneses y suecos llamados Rus por los eslavos. Es el "padre" de Rusia.**

 **-Cosaco: pueblo caucásico que fue una de las muchas etnias en Rusia.**

 **-Imperio Bizantino o Bizancio: consecuencia (hijo) del Imperio Romano Clásico. Es el Imperio Romano del Este.**

 **-Vladimir-Súzdal: antiguo principado en donde hoy es Rusia. Era hermano de Rusia.**

 **Como dije, esto es básicamente un resumen. Si uno quiere interiorizarse más sobre ciertos temas o personajes históricos, recomiendo que cada uno estudie por su parte.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _Россия (Rossiya/Rusia)_

-Inicios, los eslavos:

Los eslavos eran un pueblo antiguo de la zona de Europa oriental y Asia occidental especialmente. Éstos, fueron uno de los pocos a los cuales el Imperio Romano no puedo atrapar ya que sus expediciones al occidente hicieron que Eslavo y él por suerte nunca se encontraran.

Cuando cayó el Imperio Romano en el siglo V, y cuando los hijos de Germania, los pueblos germánicos, se trasladaron aun más a Europa occidental y central, Eslavo tímidamente comenzó a avanzar sobre Europa oriental aun más, estando ahora mayoritariamente en Europa.

En aquellos tiempos, regía sobre Europa oriental el Imperio Romano del Este, luego llamado Imperio Bizantino o Bizancio, el cuál observaba a los eslavos de manera precavida y expectante.

El pueblo eslavo se asentó sobre Europa oriental y quedó allí, bajo la mirada de Bizantino y otros, hasta que llegara su destino.

-La Rus de Kiev:

Pasó el tiempo, y Eslavo comenzó a ser constantemente acosado por diferentes pueblos y bizantino, pero especialmente por los Varegos (forma en que los bizantinos llamaban a los Vikingos, comerciantes y piratas daneses y suecos), pero Eslavo era fuerte, y muchas veces puedo defenderse y defender su integridad.

Sin embargo, los Varegos obligaron a Eslavo, entre otros, a rendirles tributos, pero Eslavo expulsó con ayuda de otros pueblos a los Varegos más allá del mar, negándose a pagar más tributos, y estableció su propio gobierno. Pero no había ley entre ellos mismos, y la tribu se levantó contra la tribu. Así la discordia se cebó entre ellos, y empezaron las guerras, uno contra el otro. Fue allí que Eslavo, al ver que era fuerte, pero que no podía tener una forma de gobierno eficaz, supo que su tiempo había llegado y se le ocurrió una idea. Eslavo buscó a los Varegos que tanto le acosaban y se presentó ante ellos. Fue allí cuando Eslavo hizo un pacto con Rus (forma en que los eslavos llamaban a los nobles comerciantes daneses y suecos), y el pacto proponía que, los Rus gobernaran sobre los eslavos adoptando la cultura eslava y trasladando la capital del varego Hrörekr (Rúrik, en ruso) de Nóvgorod a la ciudad eslava de Kiev.

Los Rus (varegos) aceptaron el trato, Eslavo se casó y se fundió con los Rus, y allí nació la Rus de Kiev, el primer estado eslavo, la primera potencial de Europa oriental. Había nacido de aquella unión el que sería conocido como Rusia.

Así fue como, con la unión de los eslavos y los nobles comerciantes daneses y suecos (llamados Rus por los eslavos), en el años 882, nació la Rus de Kiev, y aquél que sería Rusia, aquel que sería el más grande de todos.

En aquella época, tal como lo había hecho Francia con los normandos, los eslavos también lo hicieron antes con los Rus, por razones similares y distintas. Y todas estas uniones tuvieron cambios importantes en el curso de la historia, y más en lo que es Europa oriental. Eslavo como entidad de un pueblo ya no tuvo razón de ser, al igual que Rus, porque ahora la máxima representación de los eslavos era el estado de la Rus de Kiev, por lo que ambos eventualmente murieron, pero antes de irse, Eslavos le habló débilmente a su pequeño hijo, y le dijo, con seriedad y fuerza, que debía ser fuerte, que él, sería el más grande de todos, y que a pesar de lo duro de la vida, él sería el que dijera la última palabra. Y Eslavo murió, con tristeza, y a su pequeño hijo se le rompió el corazón con su mirada triste antes de morir.

Pero en esos tiempos el pequeño eslavo que sería Rusia no estaba triste ni perturbado, era muy joven y estaba en buen estado ya que la Rus de Kiev, que era él, era la potencia de Europa oriental.

La Rus de Kiev era un estado eslavo de carácter aristocrático por linaje, conformado por diferentes principados que lo conformaba, como el principado de Kiev, quién era su hermana mayor, aquella que sería Ucrania, o el principado de Pódlatsk, su hermana pequeña, la que sería Bielorrusia, entre otros principados que lo conformaban que no llegaría a la edad adulta por las adversidades y las crueldades que a los hermanos eslavos le depararían.

Pero no aún, aún eran jóvenes y la Rus de Kiev poderoso. Tanto, que el pequeño comenzó a ver con ojos de conquista a bizantino.

Fue así, que el pequeño Rus de Kiev, en el año 941, con su flota, se dispuso a atacar a Bizantino, con toda la confianza del mundo.

Bizancio, asustado, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado peleando contra los árabes musulmanes en el mediterráneo, hizo lo posible para detener al pequeño Rus de Kiev, quién estaba emocionado por ver las maravillas de Constantinopla.

En el mar Caspio, se dio una batalla naval en donde el ingenuo y emocionado Rus de Kiev, vería el dolor y el horror por primera vez.

En primer lugar aprendió que no se puede atacar a potencia como lo era el Imperio Bizantino, y supo del horror y el dolor en persona.

Los bizantinos, en las batallas navales, utilizaron el temible fuego griego (un lanzallamas de la época) contra los rus. Al ver las llamas sobre él, el pequeño quedó en shock . Los rus, viendo las llamas, saltaron por la borda, prefiriendo el agua al fuego. Algunos se hundieron, abrumados por el peso de sus corazas y cascos, otros se quemaron. Los prisioneros fueron decapitados.

Ante tal cosa nunca antes vista por el pequeño e ingenuo niño, su corazón quedo herido y grande fue su dolor y susto. Los bizantinos ganaron obviamente a los rus de Kiev, y obligaron a Igor de Kiev, consejero del pequeño, a huir.

Solo y desolado, el pequeño con el corazón abrumado ante la fanática cristiandad de los bizantinos, que de hecho molestaba al niño, el pequeño respondió a tal acto de crueldad como lo fue el fuego griego, crucificando a los bizantinos que se le encontraba.

Con el dolor y la desilusión marcada en su rostro, el pequeño volvió a su hogar con sus hermanos quienes lo consolaron y curaron sus heridas.

Con la muerte de Igor de Kiev, su esposa Olga, una varega, se alzó como señora de la Rus de Kiev y alentó de nuevo al pequeño para atacar al Bizantino devuelta.

Antes de que el pequeño niño armara una flota otra vez y testarudamente intentara volver a la guerra, Bizantino, que venía potencial en él, se apresuró y arregló la paz con la Rus de Kiev. El pequeño se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero en el fondo lo agradeció ya que desde su acuerdo con Bizancio comenzó un período pacifico de nuevo y se desencantó de la guerra para siempre al ver el verdadero horror y sinsentido de la misma.

Con su cercanía a Bizancio y a las culturas y pueblos de oriente, el pequeño Rusia comenzaba a tomar una identidad muy diferente a sus vecinos europeos occidentales.

Pronto, el joven Rus de Kiev controló el comercio entre Bizancio y Escandinavia, haciendo los pedidos de Bizantino, obteniendo él un gran poder.

Sus primos de Escandinavia siempre le miraron con frialdad y recelo, cosa que el pequeño Rus de Kiev no comprendió, pero poco le importaba. En esos tiempos era feliz y creía que ya habiendo conocido la guerra nunca la tendría de vuelta. Junto con sus hermanos y hermanas, Rus de Kiev era feliz.

La ruta de comercio que los rus contralaron se le llamaba "de los Varegos a los griegos", la ruta que unía a los Varegos (Vikingos), a la Rus de Kiev y al Imperio Romano de Oriente (Bizantino), que estaba prácticamente controlada por el joven Rusia.

Con el tiempo, en los tiempos del ilustre príncipe de la Rus, Vladimir I, el jovencito Rusia comenzó a plantearse tener que adoptar una religión antes de que lo abordaran por la violencia. Sus vecinos occidentales estaban bajo la tutoría de la Iglesia Romana, también estaba el Islam, y por otro parte, el cristianismo del Imperio Romano de Oriente. El pequeño Rusia pensó en cuál se terminaría convirtiendo, y pronto lo decidió.

Él con sus expedicioncitas y guerreros, visitaron a los católicos y a los musulmanes para ver cómo eran estas religiones, pero cuando el pequeño entró por primera vez a la ciudad de Constantinopla, quedó tan maravillado que cuando volvió a su hogar, convenció a su príncipe Vladimir I de que la fe ortodoxa de los bizantinos era la mejor opción.

Fue así que la Rus de Kiev, el que sería Rusia, adoptó por primera vez el cristianismo ortodoxo en el año 988, definiendo así aún más su identidad cultural y su cercana relación con Bizantino, quién pasó a ser su maestro religioso, así como Vaticano lo era con los católicos. La identidad de Rusia se iba formando, aquella que lo definiría para siempre.

La Rus de Kiev, con su control sobre importantes rutas de comercio, con el beneficio del Imperio Bizantino, su control sobre tierras europeas orientales, y con su desarrollo de letras independientes del alfabeto latino o griego, el cirílico (en honor a Cirilio), vivía como en los tiempos de oro, juntos con sus hermanos y hermanas y poco le preocupaba nada.

Para entablar un poco de relación con sus vecinos occidentales, las hijas de sus consejeros se casaron con reyes de los reinos occidentales, como Francia, Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, etc. Pero en realidad, a Rus de Kiev poco le interesaba la Europa oeste y el oeste poco le interesaba la Rus de Kiev.

Pronto, el estado de la Rus tuvo su primer código de leyes llamadas la Justicia de la Rus, y su gobierno quedó ataco e imitando todo lo que la iglesia ortodoxa bizantina hacía.

El pequeño Rusia no quería mucho a Bizantino, pero bien sabía que debía aprender mucho de él y ya había aprendido que cuando hay alguien más poderoso que uno enfrentarlo como lo había hecho antes no era una buena elección.

En esos tiempos, todo para él era maravilloso, y Rusia lo recordaría como el tiempo que en estuvo unido a sus hermanos, en el tiempo en que casi no había guerras para él, cuando era independiente de todo y todos, lo recordaría con el tiempo como uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Pero como a todos, el destino y sus vidas los harían sufrir, envolviéndolos en una rueda viciosa.

-Desintegración de la Rus de Kiev, el rapto de sus hermanas, y la invasión mongola; el Imperio Mongol:

Llegó un momento en la historia de la Rus de Kiev en donde las cosas comenzaron a complicarse.

Pronto, los principados que componían la unión, por caprichos nobiliarios comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, buscar separarse de la Rus o comenzando guerras civiles. Esto comenzó a preocupar al pequeño Rusia, quién inútilmente trato de calmar a sus hermanos quienes comenzaron a guerrear entre ellos y fue allí cuando toda felicidad terminó para el pequeño Rusia. Tales fueron los conflictos entre principados y nobles, que 83 guerras civiles se dieron dentro de la Rus de Kiev. El pequeño no lo entendía, no lo comprendía. Por qué peleaban, si era evidente que juntos era mejor para todos. Nunca supo la respuesta ni el porqué del malvado deseo de poder que se apoderó de sus hermanos, pero el pequeño descubrió todavía más cual horrible puede ser la guerra, y cuanto más si es contra aquellos que eran sus hermanos. Vio como se mataban entre ellos, vio como su sangre quedaba salpicada en sus manos y su joven rostro, vio como la luz escapaba de los ojos de las personas y quedo horrorizado. Lloró y tembló. Su hermana mayor lo abrazó y consoló, le dijo que no mirara, pero sus ojos violáceos lo vieron todo. Absolutamente todo, y nunca lo olvidó.

Muchos de sus hermanos murieron, asesinados por sus propios hermanos, y cuando los principados restantes fueron a pedirle independencia a él, el pequeño y perturbado Rusia supo que sus hermanos eran idiotas al pedir su propia muerte, ya que solos no podían vivir, y supo que el mal del poder se había apoderado de ellos, aunque nunca supo porqué.

Para aclara las cosas entre los principados, el pequeño organizó el Consejo de Liubech, en el año 1097, el primer consejo federal en su historia, para tratar las rivalidades regionales que acontecían.

Para empeorar la situación de la Rus de Kiev, cuando los occidentales se propusieron sabotear el mundo árabe musulmán e iniciaron las cruzadas, las rutas comerciales bajo el poder de la Rus se vieron cortadas cuando se inició la campaña militar más grande de la Edad Media. Esto hizo que su poder e influencia disminuyeran y sus avances artísticos y culturales, que estaban más avanzados que los de los occidentales, recayeran.

Cuando las fuerzas de la Cuarta Cruzada saquearon Constantinopla, se debilitó aún más su comercio con él.

Todo esto hizo que el pequeño se preocupara y llorara de impotencia, ya sabiendo el desenlace de todo.

Finalmente la Rus de Kiev se desintegró. Él habría muerto joven si no hubiera pasado a representar algo más. Lo que fue la Rus de Kiev pasó a ser la República de Nóvgorod ósea él, el Principado de Pódlatsk su hermana bielorrusa, el principado de Hálych su hermana ucraniana, el principado de Vladimir-Súzdal otro de sus hermanos, entre otros menores que fueron desapareciendo o incorporándose a sus hermanos mayores.

Esta división le rompió el corazón. La Rus de Kiev era el símbolo de unión de los eslavos, pero ahora estaban divididos por culpa de los deseos de poder de algunos.

Con la guerra, con las matanzas, con la desilusión, el corazón del joven Rusia se oscureció, pero siguió amando a sus hermanos y hermanas a pesar de todo. Rusia les perdonó sus errores creyendo que no volverían a hacerlo.

Aún así, a pesar de estar separados la unió entre sus hermanos permanecía, ya que los principados seguían ayudándose mutuamente. Aún así, la vida fue más dura ahora que no estaban oficialmente juntos, y debían tomar caminos ligeramente separados. Por primera vez, el pequeño Rusia se vio solo, solo él con el frío invierno que le cortaba la piel.

Mientras caminaba por los helados bosques, en la noche, conoció al General Invierno, quién siempre había estado allí, pero él nunca le había prestado atención ya que el calor de estar con su familia unida le hacía ignorar lo frío del mundo. Pero ahora, y con gran tristeza y dolor, vio al General Invierno.

Y pronto su destino se volvería un más desgraciado.

Antes de cualquier europeo, antes que cualquiera, el joven Rusia fue el primero en verlos, en sentirlos y el primero en sufrirlos. En medio de su melancolía, escuchó a lo lejos sus caballos a todo galope, escuchó sus arcos y sus cuernos, y pronto los vio, los mongoles lo invadían.

El no conocía a los mongoles, nadie de Europa o Asia occidental lo había pero ahora lo harían, y Rusia fue el primero.

Cuando los mongoles se acercaban en una imponente campaña militar hasta llegar peligrosamente a lo que hoy es Ucrania, el pequeño Rusia se alió con los otros principados eslavos, incluyendo a su hermana mayor, y decidieron enfrentarlos. Fue allí cuando su mente se rompió completamente.

Por más que intentó luchar y detenerlos, los mongoles arrasaron con todos. Sus flechas volaban sin parar y siempre daban en el blanco, todos fueron masacrados. El pequeño rogó que no se derramara más sangre y fue así. Los mongoles no derramaron más sangre de sus enemigos, sino que fueron atrapándolos, encerrándolos en el campo de batalla y asfixiándolos. Tal acto desesperó al pequeño Rusia, quién se creyó morir asfixiado lleno de horror.

La vitoria mongola fue decisiva. Esta fue la sangrienta batalla del Río Kalka, ocurrida en 1223.

En la batalla murieron más de 20.000 hombres y el doble por heridas.

Con malicia, el pequeño Rusia fue atrapado y hecho prisionero del entonces Imperio Mongol. Y con impotencia y horror, vio como los mongoles ahora sin freno, devastaron y aniquilaron a sus hermanos. Devastaron Kiev en 1240, y para su alivio su hermana huyó de ellos, pero para su pesar, ahora estaba solo, verdaderamente solo.

Cuando estuvo en manos del Imperio Mongol, él intentó escapar, rogar o pelear pero todo era inútil. Imperio Mongol se puso sobre él y reclamó su cuerpo, y Rusia deseó pensar cualquier otra cosa, mirando la nieve, mientras lloraba de dolor e indignación.

Pronto, Mongolia lo atrapó e inmovilizó, y le obligó a ver, con ojos bien abiertos, como le cortaba la garganta a su hermano el principado de Vladimir-Súzdal, quién cayó muerto ante él. Al ver esto, al ver a su hermano siendo asesinado frente al él, al verlo ya sin vida, el joven Rusia quiso vomitar de la impresión, pero con tal dolor y con tal desastrosa situación, solo pudo caer desmayado.

Genghis Khan, el gran general de los mongoles, pronto hizo retirar y frenar la conquista pero Rusia ya no era el mismo, ya nada sería lo mismo, y ya no era libre, porque los mongoles lo tenían aún bajo su influencia.

Pronto comenzó una segunda campaña y todo lo que había sido la Rus de Kiev estaba completamente bajo los mongoles, a excepción de la República de Nóvgorod, la cuál era independiente, pero Rusia ya no personificaba aquel lugar. Lo había hecho al principio con la desintegración de la Rus de Kiev, pero ya no lo era tanto.

Pero pronto su destino seguiría haciéndolo sufrir.

Los mongoles pronto arremetieron contra reinos como el de Hungría y el de Polonia, y fue allí cuando Rusia estaría solo con sus enemigos como única compañía.

En el siglo XIII, más puntualmente en el año 1246, Lituania se enfrentó a los mongoles y les venció, pero no fue lo único que hizo ese día. Aprovechando su oportunidad, secuestró a la hermana menor de Rusia, la pequeña Bielorrusia, y la incorporó al Ducado de Lituania. Rusia, a manos de los mongoles no puedo rescatarla y lloró y gritó por ella mientras oía los gritos de auxilio de su hermana, quién gritaba su nombre, pero él no puedo ayudarla.

Ahora solo sabía que su hermana Hálych Volynia (Ucrania), estaba libre pero no con él. A él le habría encantado tenerla cerca, ya que ella había sido su figura materna siempre, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que esté con él, eso significaría que ella también estuviera a manos de los mongoles.

Pero como si el mundo le odiara, su hermana mayor pronto fue capturada por Polonia, en el año 1349.

Ahora estaban separados de verdad. Mientras al joven Rusia lo alejaban aún más de sus únicos seres amados, éste, entre lágrimas de llanto, juró que volvería, se haría fuerte, asesinaría a los mongoles y las recuperaría, eso se juró. Y a partir de estos trágicos sucesos que hundieron al pequeño ruso en un oscuro pozo, su camino estaba ya estaba manchado de sangre y perversión, como los caminos de todos.

-Rusia y la Horda de Oro:

Cuando Mongolia regresó a su hogar al terminar y desintegrarse su imperio, Rusia supo realistamente que aún así sus problemas estaban lejos de estar solucionados.

La Horda de Oro, antes conocida como la Horda Azul, fue fundada por el famoso guerrero mongol Batu Kan.

Los mongoles que no regresaron a su hogar y se quedaron en Asia occidental fueron llamados Tártaros, y con ellos el joven Rusia tuvo que tratar.

La Horda de Oro se convirtió en un importante y peligroso estado que puso bajo a sus pies al joven Rusia, teniéndolo como vasallo. Durante estos tiempos Rusia prácticamente tuvo que rendir tributos e impuestos a la Horda de Oro para no ser invadido o saqueado por éste, y tuvo que hacer todo lo que decía. Fue así como la Horda de Oro se convirtió en una especie de tutor, reemplazando lo que había sido Bizantino para él.

A cambio de la obediencia los príncipes eslavos recibían un documento, el yarlyk, que los certificaba como gobernantes en representación del Kan (título de máximo gobernante de la Horda de Oro). Por lo general, los príncipes gozaban de una considerable libertad para gobernar a su antojo, pero aún así, el joven Rusia no estaba nada feliz y odiaba a muerte a la Horda de Oro, ya que Rusia quería ser fuerte como para matarlo y recuperar a sus hermanas. El pequeño ruso debió haber sido un ser completamente puro en sus inicios porque a pesar del mal y la trágica historia de su vida, siempre le quedaba un atisbo de inocencia, pero pronto, se perturbación sería demasiado grande.

Durante los tiempos en donde estuvo con la Horda de Oro, conoció al príncipe Aleksandr Nevski, quién se convirtió en una figura leyendaria en su historia, gracias a las victorias que llevó al joven ruso sobre los caballeros teutones, los lituanos y los suecos. Para los rusos, los europeos occidentales representaban un mayor peligro que los mismos mongoles. Esto dejó una importante huella en la mente del jovencito Rusia.

El joven ruso se amargaba la vida cuando sus vecinos lo atacaban. Él deseaba tener amigos o aliados desesperadamente para que lo ayudaran a salir de su dura situación pero al parecer, sus vecinos al verlo vulnerable decidían atacarlo. Rusia no comprendía por qué. Porque el mundo era así, no lo sabía, y se preguntaba quién habría sido sádico el cuál lo creó.

Suecia solía atacarlo, y el joven Rusia con el tiempo, por eso y por la mirada de superioridad que poseía Suecia cuando le miraba, el joven Rusia llegó a detestarlo.

En cuanto a Lituania, a pesar de que Rusia peleara contra él, e incluso de que Lituania tuviera cautiva a su hermana menor, el joven Rusia no podía odiarlo realmente, aún así, tenido bien en mente recuperar a su hermana, y si se quedaba de paso con Lituania mejor. Pero por alguna razón, Lituania si odiaba y temía bastante a Rusia, se le notaba en la simple mirada.

Y luego estaba la Orden Teutónica. Ese sí que era un verdadero dolor para Rusia. La personalidad molesta y fanáticamente religiosa de aquella orden molestaba un poco a Rusia. Aún así, la Orden Teutónica aprendió que con los rusos debía tener cuidado, cuando sucedió la Batalla del Lago Peipus, que se dio en y sobre un lago completamente congelado. En esta batalla el joven Rusia conoció al joven Estonia, quién estaba del lado de la Orden Teutónica y buscaba quitarle tierras y de ser posible asesinarlo.

Esta batalla se la considera legendaria, y fue conocida como la batalla del hielo.

Allí, junto con su admirado Aleksandr Nevski, Rusia obtuvo una decisiva victoria, que hizo que los teutones pararan de atacarlo y que Estonia comenzara a temerle.

Rusia por primera vez fue felicitado por la Horda de Oro, quién le premió otorgándole un privilegiado estatus al príncipe Aleksandr Nevski, aliado de los mongoles.

El jovencito Rusia después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse algo feliz, y su corazón quedo confuso. Una parte de él, de repente, quiso quedarse con la Horda de Oro y desistir en traicionarlo, desistir a buscar a sus hermanas, quienes podrían estar muertas.

Pero la angustia y las heridas del joven Rusia no habían sanado, y no perdonó aún así a la Horda de Oro, algún día, cuando pudiera, él mismo se encargaría de aniquilarlo.

Aun así, Rusia admitía sin problemas que el paso de los mongoles y la Horda de Oro habían dejado huellas militarse y comerciales muy favorecedoras para él. Aun así, por todo su sufrimiento, el joven Rusia planeaba asesinarlo algún día.

Los mongoles, luego conocidos como tártaros, y los diferentes pueblos turquicos, dejaron además una gran marca cultural en lo que sería Rusia, habiendo muchos pueblos que lo habitasen, siempre con una base eslava, pero multifacética. Rusia ya comenzaba a ser algo cosmopolita.

Entre todo esto, estaba un insignificante pueblo llamado Moscú, el cuál era tan poco importante, a diferencia de lo que era Kiev, Vladimir o Nóvgorod, que nadie habría apostado a que se convertiría en algo más.

Ese pueblo llamado Moscú fue arrasado por los mongoles dos veces en el pasado, y aun así, dos veces floreció, influenciado por las rutas comerciales de la Horda de Oro y el resto del territorio.

Y quién lo diría, Moscú, o Moscovia como era conocido en ese entonces, bajo la ocupación mongola también desarrolló un sistema postal por carretera, el censo, recaudación de impuestos y una organización militar.

Y lentamente, sin que se notara, Moscovia se convertiría en un poderoso centro y finalmente el más poderoso de toda Europa oriental, que haría que nuevamente, el joven Rusia fuera una potencia.

-El Gran Ducado de Moscú, Moscovia:

Entre todo esto, entre el dolor y la sangre, en el mortal frío del invierno, yacía en lo que había sido el principado de Vladimir-Súzdal un pequeño pueblo llamado Moscú. Un insignificante y desapercibido pueblo que ni se sabe la fecha de fundación con exactitud. Un pueblo maltratado y arrasado, pero que siempre encontraba la forma de volver.

Moscú fue arrasado por los mongoles durante el período del Imperio Mongol, y fue incendiado en el invierno de 1238, y aún así, surgió de entre sus escombros y del hielo invernal. El pueblo fue arrasado por la Horda de Oro luego, pero aún así perduro.

Al principio, Moscú no era nada ni valía nada. Cuando comenzó a florecer de sus escombros aún así fue un pueblo de pequeños príncipes, nada más. Y el pequeño Rusia todavía ni conocía su existencia, demasiado tan preocupado por masacres, por ciudades importantes, preocupado por la Horda de Oro, por los teutones y los lituanos y los suecos, que no se puedo dar cuenta de aquella ciudad que lentamente se elevaba a pesar de todo.

Daniil Aleksándrovich fue el primer príncipe que fundó el principado de Moscovia, con Moscú como centro, pero era en sus inicios un principado pequeño e insignificante.

Pero a pesar de todo, de su insignificancia, de las adversidades, Moscú fue creciendo de apoco, bajo la nieve del General Invierno, quién siempre velaba por el pequeño Rusia.

Ahora bien, con el tiempos, los mandatarios de Moscovia, políticamente realistas, colaboraron mutuamente con los señores mongoles (tártaros de la Horda de Oro), y por ello éstos les garantizaron que el título de Gran Príncipe y el control de la recaudación de impuestos del tributo mongol fueran hereditarios para los descendientes los señores de Moscú. Por ello, Moscovia tuvo un gran crecimiento y comenzó a alzarse hasta que el pequeño Rusia, en medio de matanzas, sangre y hielo, oyó de Moscú, y no pudo adivinar lo que sería Moscú para él aún. Moscú, la ciudad que nació del fuego y el hielo.

Pero el auge completo y supremacía del principado de Moscovia surgió y equiparó todo el resto cuando el centro religioso de la Iglesia Ortodoxa se traslado allí. Fue allí cuando el destino del pequeño Rusia se estaba encaminado completamente a lo que sería, a lo que volvería a ser: el señor de Europa oriental.

-Iván el Grande, Caída de la Horda Dorada, Guerras Moscovitas-lituanas y la Tercera Roma:

A partir de cuando el joven Rusia surgió como el Gran Ducado de Moscú, lo que sería y quién sería ya estaba por definirse para siempre.

El joven Rusia había estado frustrado, traumado y desilusionado de la vida. Y luego, con las horribles vivencias de su infancia, no tardó en perturbarse hasta rayar en el sadismo y desquicio, pero aun así, tenía el corazón con ingenuidad y carecía de verdadera maldad. Quería poder por venganza, venganza por aquello que había despedazado a su familia y a él, y quería a sus hermanas de vuelta. Lo que no sabía el pobre Rusia era que comenzaba a meterse en cada vez más en un agujero sin salida, donde no sería libre aunque lo creyera, el agujero en donde todos estaban, y no serían capaces de ver la luz.

Que el General Invierno fuera su única compañía le molestaba, y la Horda de Oro no contaba. Rusia no tenía a nadie realmente.

Para el silgo XIV, el Gran Ducado de Moscú ya comenzaba a imponerse. Los príncipes y señores moscovitas empezaron a quitar y expropiarse grandes tierras incorporándolas al ducado, duplicando riquezas y población. El mayor implementando esto fue Iván III el Grande que estableció lo que sería el cimiento del Estado ruso desde el momento. Desde allí, el joven Rusia comenzaba a definirse aún más.

Al mismo tiempo que estaba la joven dinastía Tudor en Inglaterra, el joven Rusia proclamó soberanía absoluta sobre los pequeños principados independientes y otros nobles rusos.

Y pronto, se volvió tan grande, tan poderoso, que ya no miraba a la Horda de Oro desde abajo.

La Horda de Oro comenzó a profesar su decadencia y Rusia, con una satisfactoria sonrisa, supo que la hora de rebelarse y desasirse de la Horda había llegado.

Cuando se negó a pagar tributo como siempre debía hacerlo, la Horda de Oro supo que Rusia ya no seguiría sus órdenes. Rusia comenzó a atacarlo y cruentas batallas se libraron entre ambos. El joven Rusia procedió a dividir y arrasar con los kanatos (diferentes kanes, estados de la Horda de Oro), y con bastante placer comenzó a derrotar a su antiguo subyugador, a su antiguo tutor. Cuando se acercó el momento, el joven Rusia miraba al debilitado y apesadumbrado Horda de Oro con una gran satisfacción y sus ojos violáceos brillaban de placer. Y ambos pelearon. El joven Rusia empuñó su espada y con una gran cantidad de fuerza, esa fuerza que tanto lo caracterizaba, y con todo el rencor acumulado, y con dolor, incrustó su espada en la Horda Dorada y le gritó desde el fondo de su golpeada alma: _**"¡**_ _ **Pochuvstvuyte slavyanskuyu stal'!**_ _ **"**_ * y luego la sangre salpicó sobre su rostro, sus ojos y boca. La Horda de Oro había muerto, a pesar de que los tártaro nunca lo dejaron, fueron parte de él para siempre. Con sangre hasta en los dientes, Rusia miró al cielo, miró la nieve blanca y roja, y con una potente mirada hacia delante, se dijo que nadie se le impondría jamás, a no ser que quisiera ser uno con él.

Al sacarse a la Horda de Oro y al yugo tártaro sobre él, sintió un gran alivio y todo lo que se estuvo acumulando en él salió como a presión. No tardó en acosar y anexar a las ciudades semiindependientes como Nóvgorod, la cual se incorporó a él ganando más poder y territorio. Teniendo ese poder, no tardó en poner su mirada en el oeste, en donde Lituania le mirada con asco y precaución. Rusia seguían sin odiar a Lituania, a pesar de que éste si le odiara. Rusia y Lituania sostuvieron una larga rivalidad y unas cruentas y horribles guerras. Lituania temía a Rusia. Éste era fuerte, sin temor a nada, y algo perturbador, por lo contrario, Rusia había llegado a concebir la idea de conquistar y quedarse con Lituania cuando salvara a su hermana menor de él. Éstas guerras contra Lituania y su prometido Polonia, quién era primo de Rusia, se las llamó Guerras Moscovitas-lituanas, ya que se libraron entre el Gran Ducado de Lituania y el Reino de Polonia contra el Gran Ducado de Moscú. Y fueron cinco cruentas guerras la que bañaron Europa oriental y pintaron la nieve de rojo. La primera se dio entre 1492 y 1494, y se dio cuando Lituania comenzó a ser hostil con él y comenzó un gran expansionismo que alertó a Rusia teniendo que defenderse. Aunque se acordó la paz, Lituania salió más favorecido, para satisfacción del lituano.

La segunda guerra se dio entre 1500 y 1503, que se dio cuando el rey de Lituania comenzó a oprimir y a perseguir a los lituanos ortodoxos, quienes se escaparon a Moscú. Rusia, al ver una escusa para intentar atacar a Lituania y recuperar a su hermana, invadió Lituania con la excusa de ayudar a los ortodoxos que eran perseguidos por los católicos lituanos. Lituania se defendió pero Rusia, con experiencia y valentía que rayaban en locura, logró vencer al joven Lituania, quién le cedió algo de tierras y ríos, pero se negó a regresar a la hermana menor de Rusia.

Por toda esta situación muchos otros crueles conflictos entre Rusia y Lituania-Polonia se dieron.

La tercera guerra se dio entre 1507 y 1508, que se dio cuando el ejército de Kanato de Crimea (tártaros), aliados a Moscú, invadieron Lituania y perdieron. A su vez, Rusia miraba intensamente a Lituania de nuevo, por lo que las tensiones se intensificaron. Además, pronto el joven Rusia fue traicionado por el Kanato de Crimea quién se alió a Polonia, cosa que no cayó nada bien a Rusia. Finalmente se desarrolló el conflicto cuando un rico lituano se rebeló y apoyó a los rusos para tomar la ciudad de Vilma.

A pesar de que Rusia quería recuperar a su hermana menor de Lituania, no tuvo otra opción que retroceder cuando los ejércitos polacos y lituanos lo acorralaron y se dieron las horribles batallas de Minsk y Orsha, aún así, Rusia puedo oír, por sobre los gritos de guerra y dolor, por sobre las flechas y los sonidos de las espadas, pudo oír la voz de su hermanita llamándolo.

La guerra concluyó mediante al "Tratado de Paz Eterno", en donde se mantuvieron las cláusulas territoriales impuestas en la anterior guerra, por lo que Rusia no ganó nada.

La cuarta guerra, y la más larga, fue entre los años 1512 y 1522, mientras en Europa occidental todos se mataban en las guerras italianas, en Europa oriental todos también lo hacían pero en la guerras moscovitas-lituanas.

En 1512 Rusia invadió el Gran Ducado de Lituania. Al principio los rusos no consiguieron apoderarse de lo que querían, pero lo lograron dos años después, en 1514 tomaron el control de la ciudad de Smolensk, tras tres meses de asedio. A partir de entonces, Rusia sufrió una serie de derrotas. Primero en 1512, Lituania en respuesta saqueó Severia y venció a una fuerza rusa de seis mil hombres; y en segundo lugar en la batalla de Orsha el 8 de septiembre, se dio una tremenda derrota por parte de Rusia, cuya importancia fue magnificada por la propaganda anti rusa en Europa.

A pesar de su victoria, el ejército polaco-lituano fue incapaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido para recobrar Smolensk del ruso, aunque el año anterior (1513), había conseguido expulsar a las tropas rusas de Vítebsk. En marzo de 1515, Rusia formó una alianza con los Hermanos Livonios de la Espada (Orden Católica de Letones y estonios), quienes antes habían sido sus enemigos. En 1512 y 1517, los tártaros de Crimea, aliados de Lituania, devastaron la tierra rusa. En 1521 el Kan de Crimea Magmet-Ghirai llevó a cabo un ruinoso ataque contra el principado de Moscú.

Pese a que en 1519 el ejército ruso había saqueado la comarca de Kreva, ninguno de los ejércitos conseguía imponerse al enemigo. En consecuencia en 1522 se firmó un tratado de paz, según los términos del cual el Gran Ducado de Lituania hubo de ceder a Rusia alrededor de un cuarto de sus posesiones rutenas, incluyendo Smolensk, pero siguió negándose a entregarle a su hermana, para frustración de Rusia.

La quinta y última de las guerras moscovitas-lituanas se dio entre 1534 y 1537, cuando Lituania, aprovechando la inestabilidad política de Rusia decidió atacarlo y recuperar lo que le había cedido en la anterior guerra.

En el verano de 1534, el gran Lituania lanzó una ofensiva con un ejército de veinte mil hombres para recuperar lo que había perdido en las pasadas décadas y los tártaros también se lanzaron contra los moscovitas; las correrías de ambos se centraron en los territorios de, Nóvgorod Seversk, Radogoshch, y Briansk. El asalto lituano a Severia fue rechazado en el invierno de 1534 cuando el joven Rusia comenzó a utilizar al General Invierno a su favor. Se conoce estas campañas rusas ya que los moscovitas tuvieron que ir con skies de madera para deslizarse en la nieve y pelear. A comienzos de 1535 cuando tres ejércitos rusos invadieron Lituania, llegaron hasta Vilna y Navahrudak y construyeron la fortaleza de Ivángorod (Ciudad de Iván) junto al río Sebezh. El año siguiente los lituanos contaban con la ayuda de los tártaros de Crimea, que saquearon la región de Riazán, y la de los polacos, cuya hueste de siete mil hombres derrotó a los rusos.

La tregua de cinco años firmada en 1537 entregaba Homel a Lituania, mientras que Rusia se quedaba con Sebezh y Velizh. A pesar de la tregua entre ambos, la paz no llegó en buenos términos, y a pesar de todo, del frío, del dolor y todo, Rusia todavía no odiaba a Lituania.

Sus rivalidades quedaron latentes por lo bajo, pero nada detendría al joven Rusia, quién comenzaría a hacerse notar cada vez más.

Pronto cuando cayó el Imperio Bizantino, antiguo tutor y guía religioso del joven Rusia, lo poco que quedó de él pasó a Rusia. La esposa de su rey, Sofía Paleologa era hermana del último emperador del Imperio Bizantino, Constantino XI, por lo que mucho del legado cultural pasó a Rusia. Cuando le plantearon al joven ruso ser la continuación de lo que había representado el Imperio Bizantino, de manera religiosa, nació allí la idea de la Tercera Roma. El concepto de Tercera Roma se basa en que algún reino europeo, en este caso Rusia, se convertiría en el tercer sucesor del Imperio Romano, en cuanto a poder religioso político y cultural. Primer el Imperio Romano, la primera Roma, luego el Imperio Bizantino, Bizancio el segundo Roma, y ahora Rusia, la Tercera Roma. Y así fue, aunque este concepto e idea no fue aceptado por los reinos y países europeos occidentales por celos a que el heredero de esta concepción fuera un oriental sin ningún parentesco con el Imperio Romano.

Aún así, con orgullo, Rusia se consideró a sí mismo la Tercera Roma.

Con tal consolidación, expansión y concepción, la personalidad del joven Rusia seguía moldeándose, siendo tanto orgulloso como alegre e ingenuo, como brutal y sádico, aunque sin maldad en el fondo, solo víctima de su historia, su entorno y de cómo le trataron en su camino por la vida.

Y pronto, Rusia fue la autoridad suprema en la más oriental de Europa.

-Iván el Terrible y el Zarato ruso:

Llegó el momento, durante el siglo XV, que el Gran Ducado de Moscú termino, para dar paso a algo mucho más grande, el Zarato ruso.

Iván IV, luego conocido como Iván el Terrible fue el primer señor de Moscú el emplear el título de Zar (título de monarcas eslavos) y fue allí que los famosos monarcas rusos, los zares, comenzaron.

Iván el terrible fue el primero y fue considerado uno de los padres fundadores de lo quesería el Estado ruso en la modernidad. El progreso del poder autocrático del zar alcanzó su punto máximo durante el reinado de Iván el Terrible. Éste fortaleció la posición del zar hasta un punto sin precedentes, subordinando a su voluntad a la nobleza sin ningún reparo, exiliando o ejecutando a muchos de sus miembros ante la menor provocación. Pese a todo, Iván fue un estadista con una visión a largo plazo que promulgó un nuevo código de leyes, reformó la ética del clero y construyó la gran y famosa Catedral de San Basilio, que todavía se encuentra en la Plaza Roja de Moscú. Cuando hizo esto, el joven Rusia se entusiasmó y le encantó. Comenzaba a florecer nuevamente una fuerte identidad cultural en él, una muy diferente a las otras culturas europeas. Y al joven Rusia le encantó profundamente la Catedral, y la guardó en su corazón. Pese a ello, y todas las buenas cosas que Iván el Terrible hizo por él, éste también hizo incontables e inimaginables cosas que perturbaron a Rusia para siempre.

Desde su crueldad desmedida, su cruda sinceridad, o aquellas veces que obligó a Rusia a ver sus atrocidades, como ahogar a una de sus esposas, etc. Rusia sentía sentimientos contrarios por él. Una parte de él le admiraba, la otra sentía un enorme pavor y horror.

Lo peor que puede soportar fue cuando supo que su Zar le había arrancado los ojos a un constructor para que nunca pudiera volver a hacer tan hermosas obras.

No era el único, Francia y Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico había admirado pero temido a Carlomagno, porque habían conocido su brutalidad. Y así todos.

Por más que Rusia nunca llegó a amar a Iván el Terrible y hasta se sintió aliviado con su muerte, grandes avances hizo para el joven Rusia.

El zar Iván IV venció a los tártaros de Kazán en 1552, a pesar de que los tártaros de Crimea siguieron atacando y arrasando con tierras rusas, esclavizando a sus pobladores.

A pesar de todo, Rusia estaba económicamente estable y habían habido avances culturales y artísticos, pero todo eso terminó con la guerra.

-Guerra Livona: por más que Rusia no apreciara mucho a su Zar, Iván el Terrible si le quería, y quería que Rusia tuviera lo mejor: quería que Rusia tuviera acceso y poder sobre el mar báltico, y fue allí que Rusia volvió a encontrarse aquellos primos que solían acosarlo en su infancia. Pronto se desencadenó una guerra entre el Reino de Dinamarca y Noruega, Suecia y Polonia-Lituania, contra Rusia solo. Solo contra Rusia.

Cuando todos ellos percibieron las intenciones de Rusia, por poco entran en pánico. Rusia era poderoso, imponente, y demasiado peligroso ¡era Rusia!, por lo que no tardaron en aliarse para hacerle frente. Y para su sorpresa, ni todos juntos pudieron derrotar a Rusia rápidamente.

La guerra fue larga, duró entre 1558 y 1583, todo por controlar el mar báltico desde la zona de Livona, actuales Estonia y Letonia.

El zar de Rusia Iván IV exigió enormes impuestos: cuarenta mil táleros, que la confederación de Livonia tenía que pagar a la Orden de Dorpat. El conflicto terminó con la invasión rusa de 1558. Las tropas rusas ocuparon Dorpat y Narva, poniendo sitio a Reval. La meta del zar ruso era tener el acceso vital al mar Báltico, y esta acción era contraria a los intereses de otros países.

La guerra fue larga y cruenta, cruel y llena de muertos, y el joven Rusia cada vez más desalentado y triste. Y aún así, el solo, puedo contra todos. Fue allí cuando definitivamente todos supieron que Rusia era un verdadero peligro, demasiado poderoso y demasiado grande, a pesar de que perdió. Rusia perdió la larga fría y horrible guerra Livona y tuvo que, por el momento, renunciar a sus deseos de poseer una influenciable salida al mar. Devastado volvió a su hogar sin nada, herido, y con temor a que su Zar le reprendiera. Pero para su sorpresa el Zar había comenzado una conquista que llevaría a Rusia más lejos que a cualquiera. Comenzó la conquista de Siberia.

Siberia estaba bajo el poder de los tártaros, del Kanato (estado tártaro) de Siberia, y obviamente intentaron defender su integridad. Rusia peleó con los tártaros por orden de su Zar y largas fueron sus peleas hasta que inevitablemente, por primera vez, Siberia fue de Rusia. A pesar de eso, los tártaros fueron aceptados por Rusia y hasta el día de hoy corresponden a una de las etnias del país.

A pesar de su victoria, más guerras y querellas le deparaban al joven Rusia, quién se sentía impotente. Había luchado por sus hermanas y cada vez se sentía más lejano a ellas. Ahora luchaba por él dejando a un lado se expansión hacia occidente y comenzando lentamente su expansión por oriente, obteniendo Siberia. Rusia se sentía melancólico, al caer en cuanta de que estaba solo y no tenía ni un aliado o amigo real.

Y el mundo y el destino seguirían empujándolo hacia aquel camino que lo lanzaría hacia el poder y el sufrir.

-Guerra Ruso-sueca: este conflicto, ocurrido entre 1590 y 1595, fue conflicto militar instigado por el Zarato ruso, con la esperanza de ganar el territorio del Ducado de Estonia y el Golfo de Finlandia que pertenecía a Suecia desde la anterior Guerra Livona. A principios de 1590, un gran ejército ruso liderado por el Zar Teodoro I de Rusia, marcharon desde Moscú hacia Nóvgorod. El 18 de enero cruzaron el río Narva y sitiaron el castillo sueco de Narva, comandado por Arvid Stålarm. Otra fortaleza importante, Jama (Jamburg), cayó ante las fuerzas rusas en dos semanas. Al mismo tiempo, los rusos arrasaron Estonia hasta llegar a Reval y en Finlandia. Pronto el gobierno local sueco fue obligado a firmar un armisticio, que obligaba a Suecia a entregar los territorios conquistados por Rusia. Este acuerdo de paz desagradó al rey de Suecia, que envió una flota para apoderarse de Ivángorod, pero este intento de sitiar la fortaleza fue rechazado. Se redujo la tensión hasta verano de 1591, cuando los suecos atacaron Gdov, capturando al gobernador local, el príncipe Vladímir Dolgorúkov.

Un grupo liderado por el jefe campesino finlandés Pekka Vesainen, destruyó el Monasterio de Péchenga, el 25 de diciembre de 1589, matando a 50 monjes y 65 hermanos laicos. Después dirigió a sus tropas a la Bahía de Kola pero no pudo destruir la fortaleza de Kola, debida a la falta de hombres. En su lugar, capturó y quemó Bahía de Kola (Kantalahti) y un pequeño asentamiento ruso. Una vez más, debido la falta de hombres, no pudo capturar el Monasterio de Solovetsky en las Islas Solovetsky. El gobierno de Godunov se sobrepuso gradualmente a estos contratiempos, enviando al príncipe Volkonski a pacificar Karelia, mientras que los nobles rusos devastaron Finlandia. Posteriormente, la guerra se instaló en una fase de escaramuzas mutuas. Pasaron tres años hasta que Suecia acordó firmar en mayo de 1595, el Tratado de Teusina. El tratado restituía a Rusia todo el territorio cedido a Suecia, en la Tregua de 1583, a excepción de Narva. Rusia tuvo que renunciar a cualquier reclamación relativa a Estonia, incluido Narva y se confirmó la soberanía de Suecia sobre Estonia, establecida en 1561. Todo esto solo hizo que Rusia terminara el siglo XVI cansado y decepcionado, herido y hasta furioso.

Cada cosa que le pasaba, que le decían y que le hacían, que él hacía, quedaba marcada en él, y cuando termino el siglo XVI, por más poderoso y grande que se hubiera vuelto nada estaba bien para él, y algo de los ojos de Iván el Terrible quedó brillando en sus ojos, mientras planeaba sus próximas movidas ahora con la total ayuda del General Invierno.

-Período Tumultuoso en Rusia:

Cuando murió Iván IV, comenzó un período que atormentaría a Rusia por todo un siglo, el llamado Período Tumultuoso ruso, en donde el pobre joven Rusia se sentiría el más desdichado del mundo. Durante todo el siglo XVII, Rusia estuvo en vuelto en una gran inestabilidad y conflictos políticos, económicos, sociales y militares, y fue allí cuando una parte de él se sintió verdaderamente solo y odiado, y desde ese momento más oscura se volvió su forma de ser.

Definitivamente Rusia odió y considero el siglo XVII su peor siglo. Plagado de guerras civiles, intrigas, mentiras, y guerras nobiliarias, el olor a sangre a Rusia se le quedó impregnado durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Los cuatros primeros años del siglo, entre 1600 y 1604, tuvieron pésimas cosechas, lo que hizo que una fuerte hambruna se produjera, además de que los ricos retuvieran los alimentos para ellos.

Durante este período comenzó a afianzarse la autocracia bajo zares corruptos y débiles, mientras los nobles también se peleaban para equiparar el poder.

Y todo esto agobió y enfureció a Rusia, odiándolos a todos, mientras al mismo tiempo tuvo que hacer frente a sus codiciosos vecinos en diferentes horribles guerras.

-Dimitríadas, la guerra polaco-moscovita: resulta ser que, la mala pasada que llevaba Rusia en su hogar era bien sabida por sus vecinos, y fue por ello, que Polonia, haciendo la vista gorda, permitió que los nobles y magnates polacos, siempre caprichosos y avariciosos, contrataran mercenarios para atacar Rusia y robarle tierras mientras él estaba en su agobiante y devastante conflicto.

Esto sucedió entre los años de 1605 y 1618, en donde Polonia invadió violentamente al pobre Rusia, y pronto, Polonia ambicionó subyugar a Rusia completamente, por lo que el desesperado joven Rusia tomó esta cruel guerra hasta como una guerra para preservar su independencia. Se las conoce como Dimitríadas porque tres zares se hicieron pasar por el zarévich Dimitri Ivánovich de Rusia, pero eran solo impostores apoyados por la nobleza que mientras estaban en guerra seguían peleando entre ellos.

Dos veces Polonia invadió a Rusia, llegando incluso hasta Moscú, pero Rusia, fuerte, supo manejar lo inmanejable y, a pesar de que ganó Polonia, Rusia conservó su independencia, cosa que le hizo llorar de felicidad ya que sabía lo que significaba ser completamente conquistado, era ser violado y posiblemente la muerte.

Mientras tenía que pelear contra su primo Polonia, al mismo tiempo, Suecia aprovechó los problemas internos del joven Rusia, y también inició una guerra con él.

-Guerra de Ingria: esta fue una guerra paralela a la guerra polaco-moscovita, en donde Suecia, aprovechando todo, quiso casarse y luego asesinar a Rusia al poner a un duque sueco en el trono ruso. Al principio Rusia le había pedido ayuda, sin tener a nadie a quién más acudir, para que luchara también contra los polacos. Suecia entró, pero mientras a veces le ayudaba, otras veces le traicionaba. Las traiciones eran lo que más dolían a Rusia, lo que más destruía aquella ingenuidad en él.

Esta guerra paralela contra Suecia fue entre 1610 y 1617, en donde venció Suecia, quitándole tierras a Rusia cerca del mar Báltico, haciendo que definitivamente Rusia no tuviera una salida al mar asegurada en mucho tiempo. Rusia suspiró con impotencia.

Nada podía hacer el General Invierno contra ellos ya que estaban muy acostumbrados al frío.

Pero todo este cruel siglo no haría más que endurecer el desquicio que el ingenuo ruso fue generando en él por todo lo vivido. Y pronto, su destino estaría sellado.

-De los Romanov:

Siguiendo dentro del período tumultuoso de Rusia, en el siglo XVII, subió como zar el noble Miguel Romanov, siendo el primer zar Romanov de su dinastía, siendo elegido por una Asamblea Nacional (solo por los nobles), y fue reconocido por Suecia como Zar de Rusia. En cuanto al joven Rusia, que se la había pasado vomitando sangre por sus heridas de la guerra, poco le importo el nuevo zar, pero no sabía que fue allí cuando todo su destino y el destino del mundo estaban ya firmados.

En los primeros años, los nobles apoyaron a los Romanov, haciendo que el poder sea centralizado en las grandes clases y se diera un feudalismo sobre los campesinos, quienes eran casi toda la población de Rusia.

Durante el siglo anterior, los zares había limitado progresivamente el derecho de los campesinos a trasladarse de los dominios de un señor a otro. Con el Estado ahora legitimando totalmente la servidumbre, los campesinos que huían se convirtieron automáticamente en proscritos. Los terratenientes poseían el control absoluto sobre sus campesinos y podían comprarlos, venderlos, comerciar con ellos como mercancía o hipotecarlos. Tanto el Estado como los nobles les hicieron soportar la pesadísima carga de los impuestos, cuya tasa era cien veces mayor a mediados del siglo XVII que un siglo antes. Además, los comerciantes y artesanos que habitaban las ciudades fueron gravados con más impuestos y, como a los siervos, se les prohibió cambiar de residencia. Finalmente, todos los sectores de la población fueron sujeto de levas militares e impuestos especiales.

Todo esto horrorizó a Rusia, aquella manera desmedida de feudalismo, que reducía a las personas como objetos y mercancía, como esclavos, no le gustó nada. Le parecía inhumano, pero nada podía hacer frente a sus jefes, ya no sus consejeros sino sus jefes. Pero esto quedo muy grabado en él, y llegaría el día en que lo recordaría.

-Rebeliones entre el campesinado:

Resultó ser que, a reacción de este retroceso y reducimiento de la mayoría de los que poblaban Rusia, comenzaron a haber fuertes rebeliones. Siempre había habido rebeliones en Rusia como en todo lugar donde una clase abusara sin medida de la mayoría, pero ésta es una de las grandes rebeliones de las que se tiene nota, y Rusia lo recordaría también. Estas rebeliones campesinas fueron lideradas por un cosaco llamado Stenka Razin. Cosaco era un pueblo turquico, con una fuerte identidad nacional. Cosaco había pedido al joven Rusia hacía mucho tiempo que le dejara vivir y habitar sus tierras ya que Cosaco se había quedado sin ningún lugar propio, y a cambio de poder vivir en Rusia le prestaría servicios. Rusia quería a Cosaco, muchas de sus costumbres y tradiciones fueron hasta adaptadas dentro de la cultura rusa, pero ambos tenían una relación estilo amor-odio.

Ahora bien, estas rebeliones comenzaron a hacer ruido en Rusia y los campesinos comenzaron a incluso tomar y sustituir gobiernos locales. Por ello, los jefes de Rusia no tardaron de mandar el ejército a reprimir y aplastar la rebelión, en 1670. Luego Stenka fue capturado y decapitado públicamente para atosigar e infundir temor.

El levantamiento y la consecuente represión con que finalizó la última de las crisis de mediados de siglo conllevaron la muerte de un porcentaje significativo de la población campesina de las áreas afectadas, incluso aquellos que no habían participado en la rebelión.

Ante todo esto, Rusia solo observó desesperanzado. No se tenía esperanza.

Pero por más dolor, por más sangre derramada, por más desastrosa fuera su situación, muy pronto, todo él mundo lo conocería, todos le temería, y él sería el más grande de los grandes.

-Rusia Imperial, el imperio Ruso:

Al final, todo o casi todo el siglo XVII para Rusia fue un total tomento, haciendo que se volviera algo reacio al cualquier cosa que no fuera una dura realidad, que era su día a día.

Con crisis social, política y económico, solo y sin nadie, solo el cortante y decrépito frío de invierno, Rusia ya comenzaba a pensar que nunca podría florecer de nuevo, pensó amargamente, que sería para siempre victima de guerras, guerras nobiliarias, matanzas, nieve, muerte. Se sentía desgraciado y melancólico, sobre todo cuando pensaba en sus pobres hermanas. Así mucho que se las habían llevado y nada sabía de ellas. Él había jurado rescatarlas, y lo había intentado, pero pronto se olvidó de ello en medio de las masacres y guerras. Desesperanzado, no creía que algún día pudiera estar con ellas de nuevo. Así era la pobre y desdichada historia que llevaba Rusia consigo.

Pero en realidad, irónico sería el destino con él, ya que pronto, sin que llegara a asimilarlo siquiera, él sería aquel que cambiaría el balance de Europa, el que sería el más grande, y cuando menos se lo esperaba el pobre Rusia, ya era todo un imperio, y nunca volvería a decaer.

-Pedro el Grande:

La vida de Rusia era bastante turbia para cuando Pedro llegó a ser Zar, y fue él, quién tomo a Rusia, le limpió la sangre y el barro y las lágrimas, y lo empujó hacia un camino de poder, el camino imperial ruso.

Pedro el Grande (1672-1725) consolidó la autocracia rusa e hizo que Rusia pusiera atención en donde nunca la había puesto, la Europa occidental.

El origen de Rusia había sido grande, como la Rus de Kiev, pero luego había decaído en lo más humilde, para ahora, con Pedro el Grande, de repente, y para asombro y temor de todos, era la más grande nación del mundo. Cuando Rusia se dio cuenta, su corazón herido latió de nuevo de asombro, y las pálidas mejillas de Rusia volvieron a tomar color, después de mucho tiempo. Él era tres veces más grande que Europa junta, no lo podía creer, y de repente, su pequeño orgullo volvió a él un poco.

Pronto, Rusia, con fuerza, como un acto impulsivo, recuperó la ciudad de Kiev, con la intención de recuperar a su hermana mayor, pero Polonia se aseguró de que aún así, Rusia no pudiera recuperarla. No importó, Rusia de repente estaba feliz, algo poco común en su cotidianidad. Pronto, también se logró la "pacificación" de las tribus de Siberia. A pesar de su buena repentina suerte, Rusia no tenía tantos habitantes a pesar de su extensión de tierras. Por esto, tuvo que dedicarse únicamente a la agricultura, por lo que todavía Rusia no podía competir con los demás europeos.

Su zar Pedro el Grande tenía una enorme curiosidad por los avances tecnológicos, bélicos y políticos de occidente, por lo que no tardó en hablarle e intentar disuadir a Rusia de tomar interés por los demás europeos y sus estilos de vida. Por ello, el zar estudió tácticas militares nuevas y reorganizó el ejército. Rusia comenzaba a atisbar su futuro.

Finalmente, entre 1677 y 1698, Rusia, por primera vez, por iniciativa y entusiasmo de su Zar, visitaron la Europa occidental, y todos, él, su Zar y el séquito quedaron impresionados. El Zar Pedro el Grande fue el primer zar en visitar occidente. Allí, en los exuberantes palacios de Europa occidental, Rusia terminó de conocer a los demás países. Conocía ya él a Dinamarca a Suecia, y a su pareja Finlandia. También conocía al insoportable Prusia, a Lituania y a Polonia, los bálticos, y al Imperio Otomano, y recordaba un poco al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, pero a los demás no les conocía. Había oído de Inglaterra, pero ahora lo veía en persona. Tanto tiempo en sus cosas, en su propio mundo, que cuando Rusia llegó al occidente quedó pasmado. Vio también, que absolutamente todos le tenían reticencia, temor y odio, en especial aquél Inglaterra y Lituania. Inglaterra temía a Rusia desde que le vio, y le odiaba porque sabía que era un verdadero peligro a sus intereses. Rusia no simpatizó con nadie, excepto con los Italias, a quienes vio tremendamente bellos, aunque estos le temieran y lo quisieran lejos de ellos.

A pesar de todo, Rusia siguió amando su propia cultura, que era un estilo europea-asiática, y estuvo muy reticente a tener influencias de occidente.

Pronto, Rusia se convirtió oficialmente en un imperio, y su Zar se nombró emperador y zar de Rusia.

Pronto, con poder, Rusia empezó a poseer una vista panorámica de sus conveniencias y comenzó a tener una actitud agresiva con el Imperio Otomano. Y pronto, su viejo deseo volvió e hizo brillar sus ojos, el mar báltico.

Rusia siempre había querido una salida al mar y nunca pudo cumplirse su deseo. La única salida al mar en el norte era en Arjángelsk, cuyas aguas estaban congeladas la mayor parte del año. Pero Rusia, astuto y deseoso, comenzó a plantearse de nuevo poseer el más báltico. Vio entonces que casi todos los países norteños estaban en guerra contra Suecia, quién era la hegemonía en el norte. Y vio también, que su pareja, Finlandia, le miraba con ojos extraño. Supo allí Rusia que Finlandia estaba enamorado de él. Allí Rusia probó que en los juegos de poder hasta el más ingenuo saca provecho de todo. Rusia, a pesar de todo, nunca había hecho un acto de verdadera maldad, hasta ahora. Manipuló los sentimientos de Finlandia por él para que, en cierto momento, huyera de Suecia a él.

Pronto, Rusia llevó a cabo su plan. En secreto, convocó a los enemigos de Suecia y les indicó que hacer, formando una alianza con Dinamarca y Noruega, Polonia y Lituania.

Ninguno confiaban en Rusia, pero sus deseo de desaceres de Suecia eran más grandes, y todos cometieron el acto de aliarse con el más peligroso de los países.

Y así fue como se desató la denominada Gran Guerra del Norte, en donde Rusia fue la mente maestra y en donde astutamente supo cómo jugar el juego.

La guerra comenzó en 1699, en donde el Imperio Sueco entró en declive gracias a Rusia, quién no se detendría hasta tomar lo que quería.

-Gran Guerra del Norte y la Batalla de Poltava:

El origen de la guerra fue el choque de intereses territoriales entre Suecia y sus vecinos Dinamarca-Noruega, Rusia y Polonia, que desencadenó una alianza entre estos tres Estados contra el poder expansionista sueco. Suecia, entre 1560 y 1658, había forjado un imperio en el Báltico a través de conquistas de territorios de los países vecinos y se había convertido en una potencia mundial con el predominio en la Europa del Norte. Sus viejos enemigos esperaban el momento propicio para recuperar los territorios perdidos y ensanchar su influencia regional, y no fue nadie más que Rusia quién le dio el gran golpe, y le quitó todo lo que Suecia quería.

A pesar de que comenzó ganando Suecia, todo cambió con la presencia de Rusia en la jugada.

Mientras que la guerra sucedía, el Zar había comenzado a construir la famosa ciudad de San Petersburgo, tomando como modelo las ciudades europeas occidentales y se planeaba que fuera la nueva capital de Rusia. Esto no le gustaba demasiado a Rusia. Él tenía un gran cariño a su melancólica Moscú, y nada le agradaba aquella idea. Pero cuando sus ojos vieron al brillante San Petersburgo, no tardó en olvidarse de Moscú e irse hacia su nueva capital, dejando bajo la nieve a la nostálgica Moscú. Igual, Rusia volvería a aquella ciudad.

Mientras su guerra continuaba con Suecia, pronto, en 1709, mientras todos los occidentales se mataban en la Guerra de Sucesión española, Europa del este y Escandinavia se veían las caras, y la batalla de Poltava tuvo lugar.

Esta batalla comenzó a las tres de la mañana. Rusia se lamentó que fuera verano ya que el General Invierno no podía ayudarlo, pero eso no importó, ya que Rusia, con un ejército mayor y mejor armado, tuvo la delantera en casi toda la batalla, que duró hasta las once de la mañana del siguiente día. La victoria de Rusia fue contundente, y éste sonrió de placer. El rey de Suecia tuvo que exiliarse al Imperio Otomano, enemigo de Rusia, antes de poder regresar a su hogar.

Cuando Suecia trató de tomar Moscú, Rusia, inteligente decidió no enfrentarlo y en vez de eso utilizar la técnica de tierra quemada para que no pudiera reabastecerse.

Cuando la guerra terminó, en 1721, Suecia perdió más que una guerra y su poder, sino que perdió importantes lugares, y perdió a su amado Finlandia. Este, siguiendo las órdenes de Rusia, escapó hacia él. Luego Finlandia se arrepentiría de aquello. Rusia sintió un verdadero placer malicioso impropio de él y no tardó en reflejarle a Suecia como Finlandia ahora era de él.

Los prisioneros fueron forzados a construir la ciudad de San Petersburgo.

Rusia obtuvo el Golfo de Finlandia, como había querido, y la hegemonía del mar báltico.

Rusia destruyó completamente el ejercito sueco con algo de rencor por todo lo malo que Suecia le había hecho en el pasado, y Rusia se convirtió en el amo del Europa del este con una gran influencia que preocupó y aterrorizó a los occidentales, sobre todo a Francia e Inglaterra.

Con su victoria, comenzó a llamarse Imperio Ruso y dejó de llamarse Moscovia.

Con la brillante ciudad de San Petersburgo sobre Europa, esta se convirtió en una gran ventana para Rusia y todos supieron, que Rusia, ya estaba en el juego.

Pedro el Grande, imitando todo de occidente, convirtió el estado ruso en uno aún más absolutista. Y reemplazó la Duma (consejo de nobles) por un senado, cuyo único objetivo era recaudar impuesto. Los impuestos subieron un triple en estos períodos. Por esto, otras revueltas comenzaron en Rusia. En nombre del rebelde ejecutado Stenka Razin, otro caudillo cosaco, Kondraty Bulavin, se levantó en armas siendo derrotado finalmente. Rusia observaba esto, y aunque sabía que estaba mal lo que le hacían a la gente, nada le importaba más que sus intereses y sobre todo, hacerles la vida imposible a los occidentales sobre todo a Francia e Inglaterra, sobre todo a Inglaterra.

Todo esto tuvo un freno con la muerte de Pedro en 1725, cosa que afligió a Rusia y faltarían décadas antes de que un fuerte y ambicioso zar volviera a alentar a Rusia, porque después de la muerte de Pedro, la euforia de Rusia se calmó y volvió a su estado calmado. En los tiempos posteriores a Pedro, Rusia quedó muy pensativo. Pensó en su situación, en su relación con los occidentales, en eludir a Finlandia que lo amaba. Pensó seriamente en todo. Pensó en las reformas que hubo, en su vida en general, y al menos supo algo: él odiaba a los occidentales europeos. Los odiaba en verdad. Ellos lo odiaban a él y no era distinto con él. Los odiaba porque habían intentado imponerle su cultura, los odiaba porque lo habían atado a un juego sin salida. Rusia había sido libre e independiente, haciendo lo que realmente quería en la Rus de Kiev, pero ahora, solo podía resignarse a las reglas del juego de los occidentales. Peleas de poder, guerras, pelea entre potencias, sus políticas y sus reglas. Rusia odiaba tener que ahora estar atado a ese juego sin retorno. Pero entonces se juró algo, estaría en el juego, jugarían con sus reglas, pero les haría la vida imposible, siempre haciéndoles la contra e intentado derrotarlos, y Rusia con este pensamiento sonrió amargamente. Estaba condenado, pensó.

-El imperio se expande; Catalina la Grande, el expansionismo ruso:

Faltaría varias décadas para que otra vez, Rusia se impusiera como nunca. Pronto llegó a Rusia la prometida de su futuro zar Pedro III, Catalina de Rusia, que fue el nombre que adoptó allí, ya que su verdadero nombre era Sofía Federica Augusta, y era una princesa prusiana. Al principio, Rusia era reticente y frío a este compromiso ya que comenzaba a surgir el paneslavismo (sentimiento político e historico que pone a los eslavos sobre todo), y había un sentimiento anti-germano fuerte, por lo que Rusia, influenciado por todo esto, sintió un rechazo inicial hacia la joven princesa. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando se dio cuenta del ferviente amor que ella profesaba por él. Ansiosa por aprender ruso, e aprender su cultura y tradiciones, hasta el punto de aceptar dejar el luteranismo y convertirse a la Iglesia ortodoxa, Rusia descubrió que ella estaba fascinada con él. Y no supo porque. Que podía ella haber visto en él, en Rusia, para amarlo con todo su ser. No lo supo. Pero con el tiempo, se volvió muy unido a ella, y reconocido su capacidad superior a la de su esposo y su zar, Pedro III. Ella era prusiana, y él recordaba bien como Prusia le había acosado y maltratado en su infancia, pero era incapaz de odiarla mientras ella tanto le amaba.

Pronto, Rusia comenzó a hastiarse de la ineptitud de su zar, y con el apoyo de los generales y de cierto sector de la nobleza, ayudó a Catalina a realizar un acto que una mujer jamás había hecho, ni siquiera un hombre. Ella misma dio un golpe de estado a su marido y se autoproclamó zarina. Su marido no tuvo objeción al parecer, y ella se convirtió en la jefa de Rusia. Rusia la admiró desde ese día. Y ella, como tanto le amaba, besó a Rusia, y le enseñó lo pasional que podía ser.

Se quitó el vestido frente a él, y se le acercó tanto como para susurrar en su oído que el mundo sería suyo, él sería el más grande, más que Inglaterra. Y Rusia sonrió.

Bajo ella, Rusia, que ya era un adulto joven, terminó de madurar, luego de que ella le diera una bofetada para que se dejara de caprichos infantiles.

Catalina apoyó a la nobleza rusa y la consintió de sobremanera, hasta otorgarles poder sobre las provincias. Por esto, otro gran levantamiento de campesinos surgió. Otra vez encabezado por un cosaco llamado Yemelián Pugochov, quién había dicho ¡Colguemos a todos los señores!, aunque estos levantamientos fueron reprimidos rápidamente y Yemelián fue asesinado ejemplarmente para acosar a la población. Aún así, hubo otros levantamientos como consecuencia del creciente poder de la nobleza. Y Rusia lo tuvo muy en mente.

Pero aún así, ahora su atención estaba en otro lado.

A pesar de que los levantamientos eran una molestia para Catalina, ésta tenía todo controlado. Y lo que realmente le importaba era favorecer a Rusia, por lo que no tardó en encaminarlo en una guerra contra el Imperio Otomano para tener poder sobre el Mar Negro.

-Guerra ruso-turca (1787-1792): Catalina, en compañía de su aliado el emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, anexionó Crimea exitosamente. Sin embargo, esto no cayó nada bien a la opinión pública de Constantinopla (Estambul hoy en día), y el Imperio Otomano no tardó declarar la guerra a Rusia, en un muy mal momento, ya que Austria se alió a Rusia.

Entre todo esto, Francia e Inglaterra observaban el panorama, atentos, apoyando al Imperio Otomano por obvias razones: no querían ni ver a Rusia volviéndose más fuerte.

En esta guerra, como en todas, miles de crueldades se cometieron y miles de vidas inocentes se perdieron. Cuando Rusia llegó luego de asediarla durante el invierno, a la ciudad turca de Ochákiv, Rusia y sus muchachos masacraron a todos sus ciudadanos, hasta que no quedara ninguno. Tal noticia afectó tanto al sultán Abdul Hamid I que poco después falleció. Tales actos de crueldad todos los hacían en la guerra.

Y Catalina, fría como siempre.

Finalmente, devastado y traicionado por sus aliados, el Imperio Otomano tuvo que pedir la paz con Rusia, y reconocer la anexión de Crimea y ceder tierras a Rusia. Él más grande de los eslavos sonrió con esto.

Y así finalmente, Rusia tuvo otra importante salida al mar, cosa que alteró a Inglaterra.

Y finalmente, él junto con Prusia y Austria decidieron atacar y repartirse Polonia-Lituania. Y así fue, la mayor parte de ambos se las quedó Rusia, para horror de Polonia y Lituania. Rusia cometió crueles actos en el transcurso, con su típica sonrisita. Pero mientras lo hacía, oyó a lo lejos dos voces que lo llamaban, diciendo su nombre. Cuando Rusia miró para adelante, su alma casi cae y vuela por los aires al ver como sus hermanas, sus bellas y queridas hermanas, corrían hacia él, ahora que él se había quedado con todo. Rusia las llamó también, y ambas se le avanzaron, abrazándolo. Rusia las abrazó entre riendo y llorando. Siglos sin verlas, sin tenerlas, más de 400 años. Y ellas lo abrazaban fuerte. Él, con el rostro casi con lágrimas, las beso a las dos. Ahora, los únicos seres que le amaban, estarían con él, para siempre, se dijo. Y ahora, ellas con él, sentía que ya nadie podría hacer frente al gran oso ruso.

Sus hermanas estaban devuelta con él y eso no podía hacerle más feliz, sin embargo, Rusia pensaban conservarlas en su imperio y no darles independencia. Esto poco le importaba a su hermana menor, pero a su hermana mayor, este hecho hizo no le hizo gracia, y por dentro, Ucrania fue albergando rencor hacia su hermano, uno que luego le jugaría en contra.

Para la década de 1790, lo que es Ucrania y Bielorrusia estaban ya dentro del Imperio ruso.

Con Catalina, Rusia llegó a lo más extremo del mundo, hasta el Estrecho de Bering y colonizó Alaska, fue allí cuando Rusia, fue definitivamente el más grande de los grandes. Con orgullo y burla miró el mundo. Él, era un país eurasiático-americano ahora. Rusia, el gran Oso Ruso, ocupada tres continentes ahora. Rusia, ante tanto, se preguntó si su madre, Eslavo, estaría orgulloso de él, aunque él no lo recordaba.

Cuando Catalina la Grande murió, Rusia se lamentó, pero no lo sentía realmente. Él había apostado por ella a su desastroso zar y había apostado bien. Él le quería porque ella lo había hecho más grande. Pero en el fondo no sentía amor real por Catalina, no le había amado como ella a él, y eso porque Catalina hizo mucho por Rusia, pero mucho mal contra el pueblo ruso. Durante los tiempos de Catalina, alemanes y prusianos dejaron su hogar para seguir a su amada princesa, y Rusia, con molestia tuvo que aceptarlos en él, otorgándoles un hogar en el río Volga. Estos se convirtieron en los famosos alemanes del Volga. Alemanes que se fueron a vivir a Rusia para seguir a su reina y se quedaron allí, conservando su lengua y tradiciones, por mucho tiempo. Rusia nunca los quiso en verdad, pero tuvo que aceptarlos porque Catalina le obligó.

-Guerra Napoleónicas:

Entre todo esto, mientras Rusia hacía lo suyo, en Europa algo verdaderamente fuerte estaba sucediendo. Cuando Rusia tuvo tiempo de sobra, observó que sucedía en Europa occidental, la cual parecía un caldo hirviendo. Francia había comenzado una revolución y eso definitivamente impactó a todos. Rusia quedo verdaderamente incrédulo. Siendo tan autócrata, definitivamente no entendía que era lo que Francia hacía, pero en el fondo, en lo más profundo de su ser, en un lugar solo para él, mientras escuchaba los gritos revolucionarios y veía la sangre de los reyes de Francia, Rusia le admiraba. No todos tenían la valentía y la fuerza para intentar llevar a cabo un acto tan radical. Y Rusia siempre había visto, impotente, las maldades de sus zares. Rusia comenzó a ver el panorama, divertido. Austria y Prusia estaban encolerizados, y Rusia rió. No creía que lo que pasara en Francia podría afectarle. Cuando Rusia miró a Inglaterra, este tenía una extraña mirada de fascinación a todo ello. Pero toda diversión se borró de la cara de Rusia cuando Francia, de un momento a otro era más fuerte que cualquiera y comenzó a invadirlos y conquistarlos, imponiendo sus nuevas corrientes políticas. A estas alturas Rusia tenía una mirada escalofriante y pálida.

De un momento a otro, Francia había encarcelado a los reyes de España, había puesto a los hermanos Italias como sus comandantes, e incluso, para terror de todos, había llegado a asesinar al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Con esto, todos supieron que esto podía salirse de control y que Francia iba en serio. Al matar al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, todos aquellos países y reinos que nunca se aliarían en sus vidas, se aliaron.

Y Rusia, como potencia autocrática, le declaró la guerra a Francia en el primer momento. Sin embargo, Rusia perdió estrepitosamente en la batalla de Austerlitz, en 1805, y esto hizo que Rusia debiera firma la paz con el francés. Aunque bien tenían ambos en mente traicionarse, y pronto esta paz se rompió.

Francia tenía a casi toda Europa en su poder junto con sus aliados, y pronto, junto con Italia del Norte, la Confederación del Rin (confederación napoleónica de estados alemanes que sin el Sacro Imperio tuvieron que pasarse a Francia) y el Ducado de Varsovia (Polonia), se encaminaron hacia el gran trofeo, fueron a las puertas de Rusia.

Y para cuando sucedió eso, Rusia saltó de su asiento de un brinco de susto, y tuvo que ir solo a enfrentarlos a todos, en la batalla de Borodinó, en 1812.

En la batalla, Rusia se enfrentó nuevamente cara a cara con el confiado y coqueto francés, quién fácilmente el ganó al ruso. En la batalla, como en todas, mucha gente murió. Esta batalla fue la más sangrienta de todas las guerras napoleónicas.

Francia le superó tácticamente en muchos sentidos, y finalmente, con preocupación, Rusia tuvo que retirarse y dejar paso libre al ejército de Napoleón a entrar en sus tierras, y ese fue su gran error.

Los europeos consideraban a su zar, Alejandro I dudoso e indeciso, por ello nadie creería, que el gran factor para detener al poderoso Francia, sería él, Rusia. Napoleón cometió el terrible error de tratar de invadir Rusia, un error antes cometido pero ahora, todo el mundo lo sabría. Pronto comenzaron la famosa invasión de Rusia, que sería la perdición de Francia. A pesar de haber perdido, Rusia supo lo que debía hacer. Mientras el ejército francés avanzaba, Rusia comenzó a utilizar su efectiva política de tierra quemada para que el ejército francés no pudiera reabastecerse. Napoleón escribió una carta de paz y la mandó a San Petersburgo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Rusia tenía bien en mente no dejarse a Francia. Rusia le haría caer. Cuando el ejército francés llegó a Moscú, Napoleón y Francia realmente creían que Rusia se rendiría, pero el testarudo ruso jamás lo haría. En lugar de eso, quemó desde sus cimientos toda Moscú. Los ojos de Francia vieron apesadumbrados las llamas que devoraban Moscú, y vio a Rusia parado allí, con un sonrisa. Su amada Moscú, Rusia sabía que volvería. Con Moscú haber sido incendiada, Francia no pudo reabastecerse y derrotado, tuvo que retirarse. Mientras lo hacía, Rusia lo observó y le lanzó su última carta bajo la manga, alzó su brazo y mandó al General Invierno a azolarlos.

Por el invierno, y sin reabastecimiento, Francia volvió derrotado y helado, por las desoladas tierras de Rusia.

Y todos miraron a Rusia, quién había vencido a Francia sin siquiera enfrentarlo. Con esto, con la decadencia del Imperio Francés, se armó la Sexta Coalición.

En la batalla de Leipzig, en 1813, la Secta Coalición se enfrento al Imperio Francés y sus aliados. Y finalmente todo terminó en 1815, con la Batalla de Waterloo y el encarcelamiento de Napoleón. Y en todo esto Rusia fue fundamental, aunque quienes le dieron el golpe final fueron Inglaterra y Prusia, sumado con las traiciones de los aliados de Francia y la huída de España. Aun así, fue Rusia quién frenó a Napoleón del todo. Y por ello, Rusia junto con Inglaterra, los grandes vencedores, serían muy recompensados por Austria, en el Congreso de Viena.

Cuando Francia fue vencido, en el Congreso de Viena, dirigido por Austria, si intentó volver a los viejos régimen absolutistas, en donde a Inglaterra y a Rusia se les dieron muchos privilegios. A Rusia se le entregó completamente a Polonia y la tutoría completa de Finlandia. Por primera vez en su vida, todos lo rodeaban, le preguntaban cosas, y hasta le veían como un igual, por primera vez, aunque por horribles razones.

En el Congreso, que parecía más una fiesta y un banquete que un congreso se intentó poner a Europa como antes, pero ya era tarde. Todo había cambiado y nada de lo que fue sería tal cual, después de las guerras napoleónicas, y en estas fiestas, mientras todos hablaban del futuro y de repartirse tierras y poder, el destino de todos ya estaba tejido, y Rusia, observó todo atentamente, ya que su destino también estaba sellado.

-El siglo XIX, el gran preludio:

Aun desempeñando un papel político preponderante durante el siguiente siglo gracias a la derrota infligida a la Francia napoleónica, la no abolición de la servidumbre hipotecó cualquier tipo de progreso económico en Rusia. Mientras la economía europea crecía imparable durante la Revolución industrial, que comenzó en la segunda mitad del siglo XVIII, Rusia quedaba rezagado como jamás lo había estado con respecto a Occidente, generándole este considerable atraso nuevos y graves problemas al imperio.

-La Revuelta Decembrista:

Pronto comenzó de lleno el siglo XIX, en donde la verdad sobre la realidad de Rusia sería cada vez más evidente y cada vez más insostenible.

Resulta ser que la buena posición de Rusia había eclipsado durante mucho tiempo la ineficiencia de su gobierno, el aislamiento y sufrimiento de su pueblo, y su atraso económico. Cuando fue vencido Napoleón, el Zar Alejandro había estado dispuesto a negociar ciertas reformas constitucionales pero, en realidad no se acometió realmente ningún cambio sustancial.

Pronto este zar fue reemplazado por su hermano Nicolás I, pronto comenzaron los problemas, comenzaron las primeras revueltas del siglo.

El origen de esta revuelta se remontaba a las Guerras Napoleónicas, cuando gran número de oficiales rusos de buena formación viajó a Europa durante las campañas militares, donde su exposición al liberalismo de la Europa Occidental les inspiró a buscar el cambio en su regreso a la extrema autocracia rusa. El resultado fue la Revuelta Decembrista, obra de un reducido círculo de nobles liberales y oficiales del ejército que querían entronizar al hermano mayor de Nicolás como monarca (de carácter más liberal) y promulgar una constitución. Pero la rebelión fue sofocada fácil y brutalmente, alejando definitivamente a Nicolás I del proceso de occidentalización comenzado por Pedro el Grande, impidiendo la adopción de una constitución (la primera constitución rusa es la Constitución rusa de 1906) y abanderando la máxima expresión de "Autocracia, Ortodoxia, Nacionalismo". Rusia, de cierta manera, comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, ante tal panorama. Cuando más cambios se buscaban, más extremos se volvían las medidas, pronto, Rusia comenzó a polarizarse.

La represión y aplacamiento de estas revueltas fueron tan brutales y sangrientas, como injustas, que bañaron nuevamente las tierras de Rusia. Rusia puedo verse a sí mismo reflejado en los charcos de sangre que lo único que hizo fue dejarlo traumatizado.

Rusia había sentido agrado por los ideales de la revuelta, y no le gusto para nada como termino todo. Tal resentimiento y rencor, como dolor, quedaron guardados en el corazón de Rusia por tal represión y brutalidad, que lentamente, se encaminaba solo a su destino. El gran destino de su vida.

-Segunda Guerra Ruso-turca (1828-1829): aunque la atención de Rusia comenzó a posarse sobre temas sociales y propios de su hogar, sus jefes seguían insistiendo en poder tener más tierras y una mayor influencia en el Mar Negro, por lo que, con molestia, Rusia tuvo que buscarse una escusa para meterse con el Imperio Otomano de nuevo. Y la encontró. Grecia estaba intentado independizarse y Rusia, de la nada, participó en una batalla para ayudarlo (en realidad solo le interesaba molestar al Imperio Otomano), y esto no le gustó nada a Turquía. Y fue así como ambos se volvieron a enfrentar. La guerra tuvo lugar en el mar y en Asia Menor. La guerra finalizó con una importante victoria de Rusia y un paso más en la decadencia del Imperio otomano. Rusia obtuvo la mayor parte de la costa oriental del mar Negroy la desembocadura del Danubio. Turquía reconoció la soberanía rusa sobre la joven Georgia. A Rusia se le permitió ocupar Moldavia hasta que Turquía pagase una gran indemnización. También Serbia logró la autonomía.

Con esta victoria, Rusia comenzó a sentirse más animado, aplacando sus sentimientos sociales un poco más, creyendo que todo aquello era pasajero, pero no lo era, Rusia ya no podría escapar de su destino.

-Levantamiento de Noviembre de 1830 y Levantamiento de Enero de 1863:

Por más de que Rusia quisiera, era inherente a escapar de lo que acontecía en Europa, y de lo que acontecería en él.

En toda Europa estallaron revoluciones en 1830 paralela a lo que pasaba en Francia, y pronto, Rusia también se vería involucrado. Este levantamiento tuvo su núcleo en Polonia, quién estaba bajo el poder de Rusia. Este levantamiento fue conspirado por las escuelas militares polacas, quienes lo único que querían eran alzarse ante Rusia y más que un levantamiento fue prácticamente una guerra entre ambos. Aún así, Rusia era superior en todo sentido y logró aplacar a los polacos. Por ellos, muchos polacos huyeron a Francia o a estados alemanes. Aún así, Rusia siguió quedándose con Polonia.

Cuando Rusia quiso descansar de todo eso, pronto nuevos levantamientos se forjaron. El levantamiento de enero fue un levantamiento entre Polonia y su ex marido Lituania contra Rusia. Ambos protestaban porque no querían que los polacos y lituanos estuvieran obligados a unirse al ejército imperial ruso. A los protestantes, mayormente jóvenes, se les unieron políticos y altos militares, sin embargo, todo fue aplastado por Rusia en el año 1864, y para que dejaran de darles problemas, esposó a Polonia y a Lituania un buen tiempo.

-Contexto Mundial, cismas ideológicos y movimientos ideológicos-sociales:

Entre los levantamientos de índole nacionalista, especialmente de Polinia y Lituania, entre las diferentes revoluciones europeas, y con sus ineficientes zares autócratas, Rusia estaba estresado y cansado, y definitivamente su agotamiento seguiría para más.

Ya para mediados del siglo XVIII y para el siglo XIX se habían dado cambios radicales que modificaron las estructuras sociales y políticas del mundo. La revolución industrial era una de estos grandes cambios. Con la revolución industria se cambiaron de lleno grandes modelos económicos y por lo tanto sociales, y comenzó a moldear el mundo bajo un nuevo orden, tanto que incluso el día de hoy es el resultado de lo que fue aconteciendo en el silgo XVIII y XIX. La revolución industrial modificó y prácticamente creó las clases sociales. Antes solo existían los nobles, y luego, los campesinos. No existía ningún punto medio entre no tener nada y tenerlo todo. Pero con la revolución francesa de Francia y la revolución industrial de Inglaterra esto cambio.

Los grupos sociales se vieron influidos por dichas revoluciones de forma desigual.

La vieja élite nobiliaria continuaba siendo el grupo más poderoso. Fue el grupo menos afectado por los cambios. Se enriquecieron enormemente con la industrialización ya que poseían cerca de un 70% de las tierras en general. Adquirieron una mentalidad capitalista y se beneficiaron del paso del ferrocarril por sus tierras y del aumento de producción agrícola gracias a las nuevas técnicas. Su papel político sigue siendo predominante.

La alta burguesía era un grupo muy restringido de grandes banqueros e importantes comerciantes y empresarios, que cuando se dio la revolución francesa pudieron acceder al poder completo. Los burgueses no eran nobles a pesar de que ahora poseían el poder, e intentaron emparentarse con la alta aristocracia bien copiando hábitos de vida cotidiana, o bien mediante lazos matrimoniales.

La media y baja burguesía era artesanos y propietarios de pequeños y medianos talleres. Grupo emprendedor que exige derechos de mayor representación política, es la base social del Partido liberal.

Los trabajadores rurales fuero perjudicados por los contratos precarios que trae la revolución agrícola. Además, se implanta el impopular Sistema Speenhamland, o Ley de pobres y pierden la posibilidad de adquirir ingresos a través de la protoindustria debido a la creación de las fábricas.

Los proletarios (junto con los trabajadores rurales y campesinos) eran quienes más iban a sufrir los efectos de un crecimiento descontrolado de las ciudades y una industrialización salvaje. La mayoría de los proletarios eran campesinos que se habían visto forzados a dejar su forma de vida trasladándose a las ciudades para poder subsistir. Empiezan a sufrir por vez primera la tiranía del reloj, que les impone una vida monótona y con largas jornadas de trabajo. Las mujeres y los niños eran mano de obra barata. Los servicios públicos eran mediocres o inexistentes.

Y todo esto comenzó darse con la revolución industrial y el capitalismo industrial. Y todo por la siguiente cuestión: la revolución francesa e industrial iban de la mano. La revolución francesa había sido financiada por burgueses que deseaban quitarse de encima a los nobles para detentar el poder ellos, y los burgueses era justamente dueños de empresas, banqueros, etc. personas que vivirían de la revolución industrial. Cuando esta se dio, los artesanos se convirtieron en una pequeña clase media y los burgueses pudieron cumplir su competido de liberalismo para abolir la servidumbre y el feudalismo y que los campesinos se trasladaran a las fabricas a vivir otra diferente esclavitud. Así se fueron formando estas clases en la Revolución industria, durante el siglo XIX. Entre todo esto, comenzaron a surgir ideales políticos y sociales en respuesta a la precaria, mísera e inhumana forma de vida que llevaban las clases bajas. Así surgieron los movimientos obreros y campesinos: el socialismo y sus muchas variantes. Fue así que la lucha de clases se comenzó a dar y a luchar en la tensionada Europa.

Entre todo esto, estaba el intelectual prusiano Karl Marx. Karl Marx pertenecía a la clase alta, pero estaba muy identificado con los movimientos obreros, humanistas e intelectuales. Ante tal panorama, Karl Marx comenzó un análisis de la sociedad, del capitalismo y de su modelo social, de las luchas sociales, y escribió, junto con su amigo revolucionario alemán Friedrich Engels, el Manifiesto Comunista, que analiza al comunismo, no lo inventa. En el Manifiesto, Marx y Engels explican cómo funcionan las clases sociales y como han ido cambiando desde el feudalismo, explica al proletariado, y expone como se deberá poner al partido Comunista frente al mundo que lo oprime. Marx explica como de hacerse una revolución y que pasaría luego de ella, pero solo lo propone frente a países industrializados y en donde hay estas clases sociales; lo propone obviamente pensando en Alemania y en Inglaterra, tal vez Francia. Por eso Rusia era la última cosa que a Marx se le pasaría por la cabeza en ese contexto. Y eso era porque en Rusia no había esas clases sociales, no había industrialización. Rusia era absolutista y autócrata y no había pedido a los cambios. No existían las clases sociales ni los movimientos sociales allí porque no había nada de ello. Estaban los nobles y luego los siervos, los campesinos, Rusia era agrícola y no industrial, nunca se habían dado estos cambios y se había quedado estancado en el feudalismo. Las clases sociales, los proletariados, el socialismo, era reacciones de un mundo liberal y un mundo industrializado, en Rusia no había nada de eso. Y por eso, si se le preguntara a Marx en qué lugar se daría la revolución socialista, la revolución del pueblo, jamás se le pasaría Rusia por la cabeza. Lo último que diría era Rusia, o tal vez ni lo nombraría. Y por eso el destino fue irónico, fue poético. Porque en el lugar en donde menos se esperaba, el lugar menos pensado, en el lugar mas incoherente fue donde efectivamente se dio la Revolución, no el Alemania, no en Inglaterra, como lo había pensado lógicamente Marx.

Si, el destino sería irónico y especialmente poético con Rusia, el lugar donde más se sufría.

Rusia por su parte sabía de los movimientos sociales en occidente, conocía los modelos occidentales, pero estaba a años luz de comprenderlos, en su mundo feudal. Pero enorme curiosidad tenía él. Aún así, ni él había podido escapar de todo esto como se vio en la Revuela Decembrista y la dura represión de la revuelta hizo que el "Catorce de diciembre" (revuelta decembrista) fue un día largamente recordado por posteriores movimientos revolucionarios. Para evitar futuras rebeliones, las escuelas y universidades en Rusia se vieron bajo constante vigilancia y se equiparía a los estudiantes con libros de texto oficiales. Los espías policiales de la Ojrana (policía secreta del régimen zarista) podían encontrarse en cualquier sitio. Los sospechosos de ser revolucionarios eran mandados a Siberia: bajo Nicolás I cientos de miles fueron enviados a campos de trabajo o era ejecutados. Todo esto le sucedía a Rusia por querer seguir dentro de un modelo semi-feudal, atrasado y agrícola, aunque bien sabía que aunque se volviera liberal como sus compañeros occidentales todo seguiría igual de mal. Lo veía en ellos, no por nada había tantos movimientos sociales desesperados por cambios.

En esta situación emergería el ruso Mijaíl Bakunin como padre del anarquismo. Y Rusia lo miró con extrañez sin comprenderlo del todo. El anarquismo era la idea más radical de todos los tiempos del hombre, más que el socialismo y más que el comunismo. Bakunin era un intelectual y muy crítico del mundo y de la religión. Y Rusia no podía ni asimilar sus ideas, totalmente extrañado con sus ideas demasiado radicales para su mente autócrata. Cuando Bakunin le dijo a Rusia que admiraba la figura de Lucifer como revolucionario del cielo que se alzó frente a un Dictador Celestial, Rusia casi se atraganta, luego de todo eso, Bakunin tuvo que huir de Rusia. Abandonó Rusia en 1842 en dirección a Europa Occidental, donde ejerció el activismo dentro del movimiento socialista. Después de participar en el Levantamiento de Mayo de Dresde en 1849, fue encarcelado y enviado por barco a Siberia, pero lograría escapar poniendo rumbo de vuelta a Europa. Allí en Europa occidental colaboró con Karl Marx, a pesar de considerables diferencias ideológicas y tácticas.

A pesar de todo, Rusia jamás olvidaría las palabras de Bakunin y en silencio ocultaría su recuerdo sin que nadie lo supiera. Lentamente Rusia caminaba sin saberlo, hacia su destino.

La cuestión del rumbo de Rusia había ido tomando fuerza desde que Pedro el Grande comenzara su programa de occidentalización. Algunos favorecieron la mera imitación de las costumbres y sistemas mientras que otros y el mismo Rusia renunciaron a Occidente y pidieron una vuelta a las tradiciones del pasado. Esta última opción fue la elegida por los nacionalistas eslavófilos, que hacían burla continua de la "decadente" Europa. Los eslavófilos preferían el colectivismo del mir, o comunidad de la aldea medieval, al individualismo Occidental.

El paneslavismo se volvió muy fuerte en Rusia en esos entonces, en respuesta a las otras etnias rusas, como los tártaros. No hay que olvidar que el término ruso no es una distinción étnica sino nacional. En Rusia había muchas etnias gracias a su increíble expansión, pero siempre la base eslava predominaba en lo oficial. Y pronto, en respuesta, los eslavos comenzaron profesar una enorme germanofobia. Pronto, Rusia se veía con muy malas caras a Prusia y su joven hermano Imperio Alemán.

-Guerra de Crimea, Alejandro II y la abolición a la servidumbre:

Por más que el mundo de Rusia y de Europa se sacudía con los movimientos sociales, los viejos Imperios seguían con sus intereses de siempre. Pronto, cuando Rusia asomó la cabeza hacia el Mar mediterráneo, el Imperio Otomano, y la siempre pareja de Francia e Inglaterra ya se le abalanzaban en sima.

Aunque Rusia fue muy conocido en sus tiempos de comunista de obviamente ser la contra de todo lo que ellos decían y quería, Rusia antes de ser comunista incluso siempre era la contra de todo. Por más de que Rusia jugara su juego y sus reglas, y fuera por lo tanto, funcional a ellos, siempre era en contra. Rusia los odiaba desde siempre y si podía joderlos lo haría. Antes de que Estados Unidos y Rusia tuvieron su ponzoñosa enemistad, el enemigo principal de Rusia era Inglaterra. El inglés le odiaba y temía con todo su ser.

La Guerra de Crimea se dio porque las potencias occidentales lo último que quería era que Rusia se volviera más poderoso y tuviera poder sobre el mar mediterráneo como ya lo hacía con el mar báltico.

La Guerra de Crimea comenzó en 1853, en donde se enfrentó brutalmente con Francia Inglaterra y el Imperio Otomano. Durante esta guerra, murieron más personas que incluso en la Primer Guerra Mundial, en batallas como la Batalla de Balaclava. Antes de que sucediera la Guerra Franco-prusiana, esta guerra fue considerada la más sangrienta del siglo XIX. Durante la guerra los puertos rusos fueron constantemente bombardeados. Y Rusia, finalmente tuvo que pedir la paz. Al perder esta guerra, se volvió más evidente la decadencia del régimen zarista.

En 1855 subió como zar Alejandro II, quién estaba abierto a nuevas reformas. En esos entonces, en Rusia, más de 23 millones de personas que estaban en condiciones de servidumbre vivían muchas veces peor que campesinos durante la Edad Media. Y porque Alejandro era algo liberal, sensible y humanista, se decidió a abolir la servidumbre en Rusia. Cuando se le dijo la noticia al ruso este casi salta de felicidad.

La abolición de la servidumbre se dio en el año 1861, y fue el acontecimiento más importante en Rusia en todo el siglo XIX. Allí comenzó el principio del fin del monopolio de poder de la aristocracia terrateniente. Cuando los campesinos fueron libres, muchos se fueron a las ciudades en donde la industria comenzó a florecer un poco. Sin embargo, los campesinos liberados debieron pagar un impuesto especial de poder vida, por lo que nada mejoró realmente. Pronto, los sentimientos revolucionarios comenzaron a florecer en Rusia.

Llegó el momento en donde Rusia comenzó a temer que Inglaterra le robara Alaska, y para no tener que sostener otro conflicto armado, decidió venderle Alaska a quién la quisiera. El que la quiso fue el hijo mayor de Inglaterra, Estados Unidos. Cuando Rusia conoció al joven Estados Unidos en 1867, lo consideraba una mala versión de Inglaterra, y lo único que le interesaba era su paga. Estados Unidos compró Alaska a lo que él consideró mucho dinero, y a lo que Rusia consideró muy poco. Desde ese día Rusia dejó de ser un país euroasiático-americano y esperó pacientemente a que Estados Unidos le terminara de pagar. Ni el euroasiático ni el americano adivinaron que aquel que estaba enfrente sería su rival de la vida.

-Tercera Guerra Ruso-turca (1877-1878): a pesar de sus problemas sociales, Rusia seguía con los juegos de sus zares y pronto volvió a encontrarse con el Imperio Otomano, esta vez solo. Lo que sucedió fue que los turcos habían suprimido cruelmente a nacionalistas eslavos, por lo que con la escusa de ir a ayudar a sus hermanos eslavos (su verdadera intención era poseer influencia en el Mar negro de nuevo), Rusia, y sus primos Serbia, y Bulgaria y su amigo Rumania (aunque Rumania no es eslavo, es latino), se alzaron contra Turquía. Y esta vez, Rusia si ganó, ganó contundentemente dejando a Turquía más debilitado. El acuerdo de paz se hizo favoreciendo a Rusia. Sin embargo, el siempre metido de Inglaterra, quién no quería que Rusia se hiciera más fuerte, adoptó una política anti rusa y modificó a su antojo el acurdo, desfavoreciendo a Rusia. Ante tales actos, Rusia se decayó aún más. Cansado, volvió a su hogar sin poder hacer nada contra el tirano del inglés. Con estos fracasos y la sociedad agitándose, la sociedad rusa se tensionó.

-Los Movimientos Naródnik y Nihilista en Rusia:

Durante algún tiempo muchos liberales rusos se encontraron insatisfechos con las reformas de Alejandro II. En la década de 1860 cuestionaron los viejos valores, abanderaron la independencia del individuo y escandalizaron a la clase dirigente rusa.

Primero intentaron atraer a la aristocracia a la causa reformista. Tras fracasar, volvieron su mirada a los campesinos. Su campaña "dirigíos al pueblo" acabó siendo conocida como el movimiento Naródnik (narod significa pueblo en ruso). Cuando este movimiento ganó en fuerza, el gobierno actuó rápidamente en su supresión y violencia.

En respuesta a la creciente reacción gubernamental, un ala radical de los naródniks propugnó un movimiento conocido como nihilista y ejerció el terrorismo. Una tras otra, personalidades importantes del régimen fueron asesinadas a disparos o mediante bombas. Finalmente, después de muchos intentos, Alejandro II fue asesinado en 1881, el mismo día en que aprobaba una petición de la asamblea de representantes para que considerase nuevas reformas que complementasen la abolición de la servidumbre y así aplacar a los revolucionarios.

Ante todo esto, Rusia saco una conclusión sin darse cuenta: el terrorismo nunca es la solución. Porque aunque sea con intenciones nobles, siempre termina siendo servicial, ya que justifica la represión, la persecución y el terrorismo de estado. Esto sería afirmado por Lenin en el futuro.

-Rusia bajo Alejandro III:

Alejandro III sucedió al fallecido zar Alejandro II. Rusia había querido mucho a Alejandro II, y cuando subió su nievo zar no estaba feliz.

De postura conservadora, Alejandro III estuvo muy influenciado por su tutor, un ultraconservador, y su reinado se destacó por la vuelta a los principios de «autocracia, ortodoxia y nacionalismo» de su abuelo Nicolás. Alejandro III empleó a la policía secreta para reprimir cualquier tipo de oposición. Llevado por una política antisemita y nacionalista, miles de judíos tuvieron que huir y abandonar Rusia, desalojados, pidieron asilo en Estados Unidos en donde la mayoría huyó.

En el reinado de Alejandro III, para mejorar su posición, Rusia estableció una alianza con Francia, cosa que no agradó mucho a ambos, pero se vieron obligados.

La industria rusa recibió los créditos grandes de los bancos franceses. El desarrollo del capitalismo aumentó la exfoliación de propiedad en la sociedad, engendrado el proletariado y llevado al empobrecimiento de las partes importantes del campesinado, que fue causa del crecimiento de los movimientos socialistas, anarquistas y antisemitas en Rusia. Lentamente, sin saberlo conscientemente, tal vez porque no quería ver lo evidente, Rusia se encaminaba a su inevitable destino.

Alejandro III murió de forma repentina en 1894, dejando al país sumido en una profunda crisis social y gubernamental que necesitaba reformas de forma urgente.

Cuando murió, subió su hijo como zar, Nicolás II Romanov.

-Los últimos Romanov:

Cuando murió Alejandro III subió su hijo Nicolás II, y Rusia quiso que la tierra lo tragara por un momento. Nicolás era de carácter débil y manipulable, inexperto en política. Por lo que su carácter débil hizo que las cosas en Rusia comenzaran a moverse más deprisa.

La Revolución Industrial, que empezaba a ejercer una influencia importante en Rusia, fomentaría los factores que finalmente acabarían con el zar. Los elementos liberales entre los capitalistas y la nobleza creían y comenzaban a aliarse entre sí.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en Rusia partidos políticos-sociales comenzaban a formarse y a hacerse ver. Uno de estos partidos era el Partido Social-Revolucionario que integraron en su doctrina la tradición de los Naródnik, y exigieron la distribución de la tierra entre los que la trabajasen: los campesinos. Pero el grupo más radical era el de los miembros del Partido Obrero Socialdemócrata de Rusia, los representantes del marxismo en Rusia. Ganando cada vez más apoyo por parte de intelectuales y la clase obrera urbana, propugnaban una revolución social, económica y política.

Sin embardo, incluso en este partido había diferentes ramas. Para ya el siglo XX, en el año 1903, el partido Obrero Socialdemócrata se dividió en dos: los mencheviques, o moderados, y los bolcheviques, o radicales. Los mencheviques creían que la revolución se daría de pacífica y que llegaría hasta los zares y se volverían una república socialista aliada a los burgueses. Mientras que los bolcheviques, más realistas, dirigidos por un tal Vladimir Lenin, sabían que la revolución solo se podría dar a la fuerza y defenderían al proletariado sin aliarse jamás con la burguesía capitalista.

Rusia estaba al tanto en todos estos movimientos que agitaban su corazón molestamente, pero todavía faltaba un poco para que Rusia comprendiera realmente lo que sucedía, lo que sucedería.

En todo este tiempo Rusia estaba molesto por muchas cosas. Molesto porque una parte de él sabía que algo en su vida estaban muy mal, molesto porque el Zar se casó con una alemana, que encima era la nieta de la Reina Victoria del insoportable Inglaterra. Rusia jamás llegó a querer a su zarina, la detestaba de hecho. En esos entonces Rusia odiaba a los alemanes debido al fuerte sentimiento anti alemán que todos tenían ya que el joven Alemania era el más poderoso de todos. Pero a quien Rusia no podía ni pudo llegar a odiar jamás fue a la más joven de las princesas, a Anastasia. Rusia la adorada más que a ninguna y ella a él. Por mucho, Anastasia era la única que lo ataba a querer un poco a esa familia real.

Cuando ella nació, tanto el zar como él estaban decepcionados porque querían un heredero varón. Pero con el tiempo, Rusia no pudo odiarla. Aquella niña era la luz de su vida. Y la amó más que a Catalina la Grande incluso. Y por eso, el destino de Rusia volvería a ser cruel con él.

En esos tiempos, aparte de todo, Rusia, por más brusco y escalofriante que fuera, tenía un enorme enamoramiento por la danza, la música y el arte.

Cuando Rusia oyó por primera vez la pieza del Lago de los Cisnes de Tchaikovski quedó maravillado hasta que incluso finas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos.

Y cuando vio el radical Ballet de Sergei Diaghilev, definitivamente Rusia sintió su alma liviana como una pluma. Acompañó a la compañía de Ballet a París para que el mundo viera la maravilla del nuevo ballet ruso, y definitivamente tan hermoso fue, que de envidia, Francia lo defenestró y a la pieza del Lago de los Cisnes. Rusia se sintió disminuido y rechazado pero nada le impidió alzar la cabeza y mostrarle al mundo que en ballet él es el mejor, que en danzas artísticas él es el mejor, y que sobre hielo, él, Rusia, es el mejor.

Rusia fue el mejor y revolucionó el ballet para siempre y el que perfeccionó el implementó del ballet sobre hielo como hoy en día se lo conoce. Sobre el patinaje artístico, y ballet y la música suave, Rusia demostró que como él no había igual.

Artísticamente Rusia siempre había sido único a comparación de los europeos occidentales justamente porque su cultura que muy singular, siendo europea pero de otra forma. Él no había visto el Renacimiento de Italia pero no lo necesitaba, a pesar de su cruenta existencia, de la sangre y la guerra, Rusia tenía un sentido artístico muy afinado. Y por más de que quisiera bailar y patinar, la guerra y su destino no le harían esperar y él no haría esperar tampoco.

-Guerra Ruso-Japonesa:

Para principios de siglo XX, todo estaba tenso. Potencias como Alemania comenzaban a dejar a tras a los grandes jefes del mundo, como Francia o Inglaterra. Rusia había sido una potencia, pero una que siempre quedaba atrás. Japón era una nueva potencia asiática y tenía una enorme influencia en China además de estar aliado con Inglaterra, y Rusia, desesperado por no quedarse atrás cometió el error de creer que Japón, al ser nuevo, sería fácil.

Para meterse con Japón, Rusia primero decidió influenciar al rival de Japón, su hermano mayor China. Rusia había conocido a China durante el siglo XVII, en su expansionismo, y desde que le conoció no tardó en acosarlo. La verdad es que China le detestaba pero Rusia sentía una inconfundible atracción por el chino. Cuando Rusia fue a ver a China para hablar de su plan, China lo rechazo pero Rusia lo sedujo fácilmente.

Al oído le contó su plan para vencer a Japón: si China le dejaba tener influencia sobre él, Japón le declararía la guerra. Una vez que Rusia le ganase, China podría tener ventaja sobre Japón. Ante tales palabras, China aceptó el trato.

Rusia comenzó a poseer influencia sobre China y el norte de Corea cosa que frenó la avanzada japonesa. Sin embargo, a Rusia no le saldrían bien las cosas.

Sin declaración de guerra alguna, los japoneses asediaron y bloquearon Port Arthur y Vladivostok, infligiendo una severa derrota a la flota rusa, parte de la cual quedó semihundida y encerrada en el puerto. El zar entonces, en un desesperado esfuerzo, movilizó a la flota del Báltico, compuesta por buques de guerra inadecuados para navegar por alta mar, en un gran periplo único en la historia, que la llevó a dar la vuelta a Europa y África, sosteniendo graves conflictos diplomáticos con Inglaterra. Su aliado Francia también le dio la espalda en el transcurso del accidentado viaje y la flota sólo fue abastecida por Alemania, para después de casi año y medio de navegación llegar al estrecho de Tsushima, donde fue rápidamente derrotada por las fuerzas navales japonesas al mando de Hechachiro.

Por más de que peleó cara a cara con el inexpresivo Japón, vergonzosamente Rusia perdió y se sintió traicionado. Traicionado por sus aliados, que no lo ayudaron ya que preferían que Japón tuviera más poder que él, pero extrañamente, por quién más se sintió traicionado y engañado fue por sus líderes, por sus zares. Y pronto, un extraño enojo y furia se apoderaron de él, un sentimiento tan fuerte y tan ardiente que podría derretir fácilmente la nieve del General Invierno.

Después de su derrota en la guerra en 1905, Rusia corrió hacia su capital, San Petersburgo, con un sentimiento que parecía imparable.

-Revolución de 1905, el domingo Sangriento:

La desastrosa intervención de las fuerzas armadas en la Guerra Ruso-Japonesa de 1904-1905 fue un gran contratiempo para el régimen zarista e incrementó el probable potencial de un levantamiento. En enero de 1905, una serie de sucesos conocidos como "Domingo Sangriento" ocurrieron cuando el Padre Gapón condujo a una gran masa de gente al Palacio de Invierno en San Petersburgo para presentar una petición al zar. Cuando el grupo llegó al palacio, los cosacos, serviciales al zarismo, abrieron fuego sobre los allí reunidos, matando a cientos de personas. El pueblo ruso llegó a tal indignación por la masacre que se declaró una huelga general demandando una república democrática. Rusia estaba allí, con extraño fuego de la revolución, con enojo contra sus dirigentes, pero no odio todavía. Fue allí que vio las banderas rojas de los comunistas en las marchas y protestas, y comenzó a escucharlos sin decir palabra.

En el marco de la Revolución rusa de 1905, estaban los soviets. Los soviets eran consejos organizados de obreros de fábricas, quienes, dirigidos por un tal Troski, aparecieron en la mayoría de ciudades para dirigir la actividad revolucionaria. Rusia acabó paralizado e impactado por aquel sentimiento que ardía en su corazón, y el gobierno, en una situación desesperada.

Esta revolución fue el preludio a lo que vendría a Rusia, y lo que ocurriría en el mundo.

Al darse cuenta de que la situación desastrosa, los zares tuvieron que ceder un poco al pueblo indignado y en miseria que sufría la represión de los cosacos por parte del gobierno. Rusia no comprendía del todo su sentimiento nuevo y estuvo expectante a lo que hacía el zar.

Nicolás ante tal panorama revolucionario, firmó con reticencia el famoso Manifiesto de Octubre, que concedía la creación de la Duma Imperial de Rusia (parlamento) nacional que convocaría sin demora. El derecho al voto fue generalizado y ninguna ley entraría en vigor sin el refrendo de la Duma. Los grupos moderados estaban satisfechos, pero los socialistas rechazaron las concesiones y trataron de organizar nuevas huelgas. Finalmente, fue promulgada la primera constitución de Rusia, la Constitución rusa de 1906.

Rusia quedó satisfecho, pero confundido, muy confundido. Estaba feliz por lo logrado pero no comprendía del todo aquel sentimiento que le invadió de aquella manera. Entre el paisaje blanco de invierno, Rusia vio una bandera roja en el suelo, perdida. Y pasar de no saber realmente que sentía, Rusia la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Este fue el primer gran paso y gran movimiento revolucionario que más adelante Rusia conocería. Y pronto, el gran preludio llegó para Rusia y para el mundo, y sobre todo, para aquellos que lo habían estado esperando.

-Primera Guerra Mundial:

Para el siglo XX todos ya sabían de la venida de una gran contienda en Europa que afectaría el curso de la historia. Como no saber si ellos mismo la habían organizado. Con el surgimiento de potencias como el joven Alemania, Japón, con el nacionalismo surgiendo como nunca por primera vez, y con las tensiones coloniales que había, los centros económicos habían organizado una contienda, que se suponía de corta duración, para que se decidiera quién sería la potencia colonial e industrial definitiva, ya que Inglaterra y Alemania se miraban con bastante tensión y desagrado.

Cuando se forjó en la década de 1880 la Triple alianza entre el Imperio Alemán, Austria-Hungría e Italia, Rusia quedó inevitablemente aliado con Inglaterra, ya que su aliado Francia se alió con el inglés. A Rusia poco le importaba estar en el mismo bando del inglés ya que por esos tiempos odiaba más al joven Alemania que a el inglés. Asique la guerra estaba bastante sabida que se libraría y con quienes se darían. Lo que Rusia no sabía era cuando se daría, de eso estaba encargado Austria. Y cuando en 1914 Austria comenzó la guerra declarándole la guerra a Serbia, Rusia fue el tercero, junto con el Imperio Alemán, en tener que ir a meterse. Serbia era su primo y era la escusa perfecta para meterse en la guerra. Además, Rusia tenía que meterse en la guerra por órdenes de Francia quién, con la escusa de que su aliado Rusia entró en la guerra, él lo haría también. Todo era una cadena bien armada. Y Rusia se sentía presionado.

Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía previsto lo que pasaría en Rusia mientras la horrible guerra se libraba.

Rusia se encargó de la contención del frente oriental, en donde enfrentó a su rival Prusia. Sin embargo, la guerra, como a todos, no sentó nada bien a Rusia, en especial a él. La debilidad de la economía rusa y la ineficacia y corrupción del gobierno solo estuvieron ocultadas muy brevemente por el manto de fervor nacionalista. Los reveses militares y la incompetencia gubernamental pronto decepcionaron a la población. El control alemán del Mar Báltico y el bloqueo germano-otomano del Mar Negro cercenaron las vías de entrada al comercio marítimo internacional e impidieron la llegada de mercancías de primera necesidad.

Pronto, Rusia fue el primero de todos de desencantarse de aquella guerra. Estaba muy y mucho más preocupado por sus asuntos propios, que influían en su desempeño en la guerra, y muchas veces volvió a su hogar, en donde las cosas no iban muy bien.

La familia real, como cualquier familia real, en realidad no conocían el sufrimiento y no parecía impórtales mucho el sufrimiento de Rusia. Rusia solo perdonó a los niños, ellos no entendían nada de lo que sucedía. Algo que si molestaba enormemente a Rusia, que hizo que dejara el frente para ir al Palacio de Invierno en persona era la presencia de un monje llamado Rasputín, el favorito de la zarina. Desde que Rusia lo vio sintió un profundo desagrado. Él le dijo a la zarina que no quería ver a ese hombre con las niñas, pero ella hizo oídos sordos a esto. Rusia la odió más por esto. Definitivamente, la presencia de Rasputín ponía los pelos de punta a Rusia, además del horror de la guerra y la mala situación en la que se encontraba.

A mediados de 1915, el impacto de la guerra era desmoralizante. La comida y el combustible escaseaban, el número de bajas era escandaloso, y la inflación no dejaba de escalar. Las huelgas aumentaron entre los obreros mal pagados de las fábricas y los campesinos, que exigían reformas agrarias, estaban inquietos. Mientras, el descontento general con el régimen se agravaba por momentos a causa de los informes que afirmaban que el místico Rasputín, se había granjeado una importante influencia política dentro del gobierno. Todo esto comenzaba a desesperar y frustrar realmente a Rusia, quién casi lloraba de la impotencia de su desastrosa situación.

Finalmente, Rusia comenzaba a ausentarse esporádicamente de la guerra teniendo que regresar a su hogar por asuntos igualmente de preocupantes. En 1916, arto de los rumores y de Rasputín, él y algunos otros planearon su asesinato. En una fiesta, los conspiradores lo envenenaron, dispararon y tiraron su cuerpo a un río helado. Rusia creía que se había deshecho de un gran obstáculo, pero en realidad, Rasputín era insignificante y no tenía nada que ver con lo que acontecía en Rusia y con Rusia.

Su asesinato a finales de 1916 acabó con el escándalo pero no restauró el prestigio perdido del régimen. Y por más de que Rusia se esforzara, llorara y sangrar, nada podía hacer, y cuando ya no daba para más, cuando el sufrimiento de décadas y siglos no pudieron más, cuando el pueblo ruso alzó la voz, su destino había llegado.

-Revolución Rusa de 1917, los días que estremecieron y cambiaron el mundo:

Antes del joven Alemania, antes de Francia o Inglaterra, Rusia ya estaba considerando seriamente salirse de la guerra. A Rusia le era incapaz sostener una guerra industrial tan destructiva y al mismo tiempo tener que soportar el sufrimiento que pasaba en su hogar. Rusia no había calculado bien y ahora estaba metido en una situación que podía acabarlo. El ejército estaba agotado, y no llegaban muchos alimentos. En su hogar, toda Rusia moría de hambre. En Rusia había miseria, hambre y sufrimiento. No había comida y a los trabajadores no se les pagaba lo suficiente para vivir. En la revolución de 1905 el pueblo había salido a pedir al zar una mejor condición de vida, pero solo hizo que fueran reprimidos y asesinados, manchando la nieve de rojo, de la sangre de Rusia.

Y Rusia no sabía qué hacer. Quería dejar esa guerra sin sentido cuanto antes, pero había una regla no escrita que prácticamente le prohibía desencadenarse de la situación. Rusia estaba entre dos paredes que lo aplastaban. Pero debería decidir, y la decisión que tomase, cambiaría en la historia del mundo entero.

-Revolución de Febrero: en 1917, las huelgas de campesinos y obreros, ósea, casi toda la población, eran constantes. Y todo comenzó cuando comenzó la huelga de la fábrica de Putilóv, en Petrogrado (San Petersburgo con el nombre cambiado por la guerra), allí, la revolución comenzó. Cuando los soviets (consejos de obreros) se pusieron en huelga, en cuestión de una semana toda la ciudad los apoyaba y se sumaron a la huelga general. Ante esto, Rusia, que estaba en la guerra, supo que algo pasaba. Y pronto, con la huelga, entrenamientos sangrientos entre los paramilitares cosacos y la población comenzaron a darse, pero nada podía detener a los huelguistas. La situación terminó por romperse y definirse, cuando el ejército, el ejército ruso, al ver que la necesidad del pueblo y ver que tenían más en común con ellos que con los zares, sacaron un llamado en donde todo militar y todo el ejercito se puso del lado de los huelguista, ahora, los zares estaban solos.

Ante tal situación, desesperado, el zar quiso disolver la Duma y lo habría hecho, de no haber sido porque la Duma se negó completamente a hacerlo. Finalmente el Zar supo la situación. Rusia llegó a su hogar sin entender nada y para cuando lo hizo, ya nunca más volvió al frente. Rusia miró a su zar incrédulo, miro al ejército y a los huelguistas, y de nuevo a su zar. El mundo de Rusia, el mundo que él conocía acababa de terminar. Su destino había llegado a él por fin. Los huelguistas celebraron mítines masivos desafiando al régimen, y el ejército explícitamente se puso del lado de los obreros.

Rusia entendía a su pueblo, pero todavía no sentía el ardor de su lucha, y estaba confundido, y casado, no sabía que sería de su destino ni de la guerra.

Unos días más tardes, la Duma nombró un Gobierno Provisional, y un día después el zar Nicolás II Romanov abdicó. Fue allí cuando toda conexión entre Rusia y sus zares se cortó repentinamente. Pero Rusia lo miró extrañado. Luego subió como zar su hermano Miguel, pero este abdicó horas después. El primero zar Romanov fue un Miguel, y el último de ellos, fue un Miguel, el ciclo había acabado.

Rusia se sentía cansado, desmoralizado por la guerra, confundido y muy temeroso, por ello, se sentó junto a Kerenski, su nuevo líder, líder del Gobierno Provisional, y le expuso lo que quería: pan para todos y salir de la guerra a como dé lugar. Kerenski dijo que lo intentaría. Pero Rusia vería que nada de ello terminaba allí.

Al mismo tiempo, los socialistas de Petrogrado formaron el Sóviet de Petrogrado (consejo) de los Representantes de los Trabajadores y los Soldados para, proporcionarles el poder del que carecían en Gobierno Provisional. El Gobierno Provisional el cuál Rusia seguía consejos ahora, estaba formado por socialistas moderados, y políticos liberales, no por bolcheviques, y no podían manejar la situación volátil de Rusia. Por su parte, en los meses que siguieron, Rusia no volvió al frente oriental y se quedo en el Palacio de Invierno, confuso y temeroso, junto a Kerenski, viendo como las cosas iban hacia la nada, pero sin poder él hacer nada. Mientras el Gobierno provisional encabezado por Aleksandr Kerenski dejaba pasar el tiempo, el soviet marxista en Petrogrado propagó su organización a través de todo el país creando soviets locales. Asimismo, Kerenski cometió el fatal error de continuar la participación de Rusia en la guerra, una decisión extremadamente impopular entre el pueblo, e imperdonable para Rusia.

Por aquellos confusos y turbulentos días en donde Rusia sentía que su mundo se deshilaba lentamente, caminado por Petrogrado (a San Petersburgo se le había cambiado el nombre por ser un nombre alemán), en una fría noche, holló unas voces que cantaban alrededor de un cálido fuego, y Rusia se les acercó. Eran los obreros de fábricas, los soviets, quienes cantaban con dolor y esperanza, o sin esperanza, una canción que Rusia nunca había escuchado, pero que le conmovió el corazón. La Internacional, cantaban, y a Rusia lágrimas le cayeron por sus ojos, que cruel era el mundo para aquellos que nada tenían. Los proletarios, pensó Rusia. El término proletario viene del latín, proletarĭus, que eran como en el Imperio Romano se llamaba a las personas que no tenían nada, absolutamente nada, solo sus hijos. Y sí, pensó Rusia, esas personas nada más tenían a sus familias y un sueño, una esperanza sin optimismo.

Rusia planeaba volver al Palacio de Invierno con Kerenski cuando de repente fue interceptado por personas que le pararon y comenzaron a hablarle, a aconsejarle. Eran los bolcheviques. Estos se acercaron a él, y comenzaron a hablarle. Y Rusia, aunque al principio quiso irse, termino recordando las banderas rojas de la revolución de 1905, y comenzó a caminar junto a los bolcheviques, aun así, Rusia no sabía que pensar de nada, ni de su situación, ni de los zares, ni de la guerra. Pero entonces, los bolcheviques le recomendaron que leyera un libro, el Manifiesto Comunista de Marx y Engels y el Capital, con ellos, todas sus dudas se disiparían.

Los bolcheviques dejaron que se vaya y Rusia no volvió al Palacio de Invierno. Se fue a donde nadie sabe y comenzó a leer el Manifiesto Comunista y el Capital. El Manifiesto explicaba a las clases sociales, al proletariado dentro de contextos históricos, explicaba la plusvalía y a los burgueses y patrones y los modelos de producción. Y cada vez que Rusia leía más hojas lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos. Termino de leerlo todo, completamente destrozado y llorando. Se tomo la cara entre las manos y lloró como lo había querido hacer desde niño.

Se comprendía ahora, se comprendía en su contexto. Comprendía a los zares, a la dominación, al malvado juego de poder en el que había estado atrapado, comprendía el mundo como nunca antes. Comprendía los sistemas de dominación, y de repente, un enojo, una ira, una furia se apoderó de su corazón, y recordó a Francia, manchado de sangre y gozo en la Revolución Francesa, recodó a Bakunin y sus palabras. Recodó a los campesinos asesinados por los zares, sintió la mísera como siempre la había sentido. Y sin poder contenerlo, sin querer contenerlo, gritó desgarradamente. Qué mundo cruel, perverso y egoísta, ahora Rusia sentía asco de sí mismo. En el fondo siempre lo había sabido. Siempre había sabido lo mal que hacía, y lo mal que eran sus zares, pero ahora podía comprenderlo desde su tuétano. Había lentamente, sufrido un proceso de vida cuya conclusión estaba allí, en la revolución que cambiaría todo.

Rusia se levantó con furia y esperanza, y tristeza, supo lo que debía hacer.

Mientras se daba la revolución de febrero, la abdicación de los zares, el Gobierno Provisional de Kerenski, y el soviet de Petrogrado, el revolucionario Lenin, exiliado en Suiza, desde la revolución de 1905 había estudiado y estudiado exhaustivamente en su exilio. Entró en contacto con otros grupos socialistas equivalentes a los bolcheviques como lo eran en Alemania los Espartaquista. Forjó amistad con la líder Espartaquista alemana Rosa Luxemburgo, aunque ambos discrepaban en algunos aspectos, ambos planeaban revoluciones trascendentales en sus respectivos países, pero solo uno al final surgiría. El menos esperado, aquel lugar en donde nadie depositaría ni un gramo de confianza, Rusia, el devastado y melancólico Rusia.

Y cuando Lenin supo de la revolución de febrero, de la abdicación de los zares, del Gobierno Provisional, del pueblo ruso levantándose contra aquellos que los oprimían y asesinaban, y de los soviets, supo que el momento había llegado, volvería a Rusia.

Pero para hacerlo, debía pasar territorio enemigo, debía pasar Alemania, y eso no era fácil ya que estaban en guerra y él, en cima era ruso y comunista. Por lo que la cosa se le complico a Lenin, pero este hizo una jugada muy peligrosa, pero que funcionó. Se reunió con los altos manos alemanes y con Prusia e hicieron un trato, si dejaban pasar a Lenin y sus intelectuales revolucionarios y ganaban la revolución, sacarían a Rusia de la guerra, cosa que a Alemania le convenía muchísimo. Prusia dudo, no le agradaba la idea. Pero para salvar a su hermano, dejó que Lenin hiciera lo suyo en Rusia, y le dejó pasar por Alemania en tren sin que lo detuvieran.

Así fue como secretamente, los alemanes lo dejaron pasar a Lenin y a cuarenta revolucionarios en un tren en plena guerra, para que sacaran a Rusia de la misma, cosa que los alemanes querían.

Y en ese tren, con Lenin y los cuarenta revolucionarios, iba la historia del siglo XX.

Lenin, al igual que Troski, ambos exiliados, regresaron a Rusia en abril de 1917. Así Lenin volvió a Rusia, con la ayuda de los alemanes, quienes solo quería que Rusia saliera de la guerra.

Y cuando Lenin llegó, cuando el tren legó a la estación Finlandia, al bajar, Rusia lo esperaba. Campesinos, obreros y militares fueron a recibirlo. Y Rusia estaban ansioso de hablar con él. Lenin hablo con Rusia, en privado y con los bolcheviques, y le dijo lo que Rusia necesitaba escuchar, ya que luego de sus fuertes discursos, de su habla, de sus palabras, Rusia apoyó completamente a los bolcheviques.

-Revolución de Octubre; el octubre rojo:

Rusia apoyaba a los bolcheviques, porque quería salir de la guerra y ellos lo sacarían, porque quería que su pueblo, el pueblo ruso, lo que él era, tuviera derecho, techo y comida, y además, porque comprendía la sociedad mejor que nunca y todo lo que no fuera social se repugnaba de repente.

Ahora, Rusia, junto con los bolcheviques, intentarían tomar el poder, y así comenzó la querella roja de Rusia, en donde con clamor y ardor en su corazón, cantó con sus ciudadanos canciones de liberación. Pronto comenzó la revolución de octubre.

Rusia ya no consideraba a Kerenski como su ministro ya que éste no había cumplido la promesa de sacarlo de la guerra.

Y Rusia comenzó a ir por las calles llamando a las personas, e incluso advirtió a sus hermanas, que el todo estaba por cambia. Aun así, todo lo que comenzó a hacer Rusia no gustó nada a Inglaterra, ni mucho menos a los que estaban cerca de él, Polonia, los bálticos, Finlandia, etc. Pero nadie sabía cómo terminarían las cosas en Rusia, o si Rusia, en aquel acto de rebeldía, viviría.

La revolución de octubre se inició en la madrugada del 25 de octubre/7 de noviembre. Los bolcheviques tomaron las estaciones de tren y las oficinas de correos y telégrafos. Las guarniciones militares fueron puestas bajo su control. Cortaron las comunicaciones con el Palacio de Invierno, que quedaba aislado. Todo ello sin encontrar apenas resistencia, ya que el pueblo ruso los apoyaba. La gente seguía con sus trabajos y sus actividades; los tranvías funcionaban; las calles estaban tranquilas, a excepción de los distritos centrales.

A las 10 de la mañana el Comité Militar redactó una proclama en la que comunicaba el derrocamiento del Gobierno provisional de la república rusa, anunciando que el poder pasaba a los Soviets de diputados obreros y soldados de Petrogrado. Y Rusia sonrió.

En el centro, el Palacio de Invierno estaba aislado. Kerenski y varios ministros de su gobierno permanecían allí atrapados. Mientras tanto, el crucero Aurora, que había recibido la orden de los bolcheviques de permanecer anclado frente al Palacio de Invierno el día 23 de octubre/5 de noviembre, apuntó sus cañones hacia el Palacio. A las 21 horas este crucero disparó con balas de fuego al Palacio, dando aviso a sus ocupantes que era cuestión de tiempo que cayeran. Kerenski, viendo el esto, logró escapar disfrazado de enfermera, al ver que Rusia ahora estaba del lado y defendía a los bolcheviques.

Mientras tanto, el Congreso de los Soviets, que daría el poder a los soviets (obreros) ya había empezado.

Con Kerenski huido y el Palacio cercado, la caída del Gobierno era cuestión de horas. El asalto al Palacio de Invierno se produjo en la madrugada del día 26 de octubre/8 de noviembre. El asalto fue fácil y no se tomaron represalias contra los defensores del Palacio ni contra los ministros allí presentes. El bolchevique Ovséienko fue el encargado de declarar a los ministros que estaban detenidos en nombre del Comité Militar. El asalto al poder había sido un éxito y no había causado bajas. La revolución de octubre había triunfado. Banderas rojas y gritos y cantos de furia y felicidad se sentían en el frío aire de Rusia.

Al subir los bolcheviques, que era comunistas y socialistas no revisionistas, procedieron a darle el poder al soviet (obreros de fábricas), y organizar un Congreso.

De esta forma,se formó un nuevo gobierno liderado por el Soviet de obreros y soldados **,** que quedaba en mayoría bolchevique.

La revolución de octubre había triunfado. Pero no todo estaba solucionado para Rusia, muchísimas cosas él debía atender y hacer, la revolución no es los tomar las armas, dijo. Y maduramente Rusia supo que lo que le depararía el destino sería duro. Y así fue, la revolución triunfó en Rusia. Una revolución socialista, por lo tanto, la revolución más radical de toda la historia de la humanidad, la llevó a cabo Rusia. Y fue poético, porque era el último lugar del mundo en donde se la habría esperado. Y por qué triunfó una revolución así en Rusia, pues, nadie sufría más que en Rusia. Nadie moría de hambre más que en Rusia. Nadie conocía la miseria mejor que Rusia, y allí, con el frío cortante del General Invierno, solo los sueños dan calor. Y Rusia tuvo de repente un sueño ardiente. Rusia era extremo. Amada o odiaba con profundidad, no había punto medio. El todo lo llevaba al extremo, como lo había hecho con su forma política, y todo lo que es extremo un día se quiebra. Y Rusia se quebró, se quebró para liberarse.

Y finalmente Rusia cumplió su deseo de salir de la guerra. Tanta felicidad le dio que lloró incluso. Pero luego supo que era a un gran precio. Si quería salir de la guerra, debía pagar un precio. Y Rusia, deseando salir más que nunca, lo hizo. Entregó a sus hermanas a Alemania. Estas lloraron y le suplicaron que no las dejara pero Rusia no tuvo opción. El también se lamentó por eso, pero juró volverlas a él. También renunció a Finlandia, a Polonia, y a los bálticos, para felicidad de estos. Todos pasaron a manos del joven Alemania.

Pronto, en enero de 1918, por formalidades se dieron las elecciones de Asamblea Constituyente en donde se votaron diferentes partidos. Rusia creía que la democracia hablaría por si misma pero quedo decepcionado. El partido bolchevique quedo en segundo lugar y Rusia se enfureció. La gente era idiota, se dijo. Los bolcheviques peleaban por el pueblo y el pueblo votaba a los verdugos. Fue allí que Rusia se dio cuenta de que Marx tenía razón: luego de una revolución debe de haber un gobierno fuerte, no pueden haber elecciones automáticamente ya que la gente está confundida e inculta. Por esto, apoyó a Lenin en la decisión de disolución de la asamblea. Cuando terminó el Gobierno provisional y los bolcheviques, la mayoría, alcanzaron el poder, la familia real fue recluida en un palacio por ordenes del mismo Rusia.

Y así triunfó la revolución que marcó a la historia de la humanidad para siempre, la más trascendental de todas las revoluciones. Y Rusia, con mirada seria, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, con el corazón pesado por la guerra, y su alma roja ardiendo por la verdad, se alzó como la Rusia bolchevique.

Pero antes de autobautizase y decir adiós a su pasado, a todo lo que conocía, camino por el Palacio de Invierno, observando el lujo, recordando la mísera de aquellos que nada tenían. Y de repente se miro al espejo. Había sido hipócrita al no defender al pueblo ruso, que por ellos él existía. Había sido malvado por favorecer a unos pocos mientras la mayoría moría frente a él. Recordó con amargura su vida. Pero el ya no era aquello, todo eso le parecía sin sentido alguno. Y alzó su voz, y juró por los pobres, y volvió a mirarse al espejo. El Imperio Blanco, le decían. Pero eso ya no. Nunca volvería a ser un impero, que se basaba en pirámides de poder, no, él ahora era otro, era del pueblo y para el pueblo, él era del proletariado, era ahora el Camarada Rojo.

Y recodó a Pedro el Grande, y como él había intentado occidentalizarlo, pero Rusia estaba orgulloso de lo que era, y recordó a Moscú, su pobre y melancólica Moscú. Y supo lo que debía hacer, para borra toda imagen de los zares, y para honrar su identidad, y alzó su voz a los camaradas y gritó: _**"**_ _ **Vsem, poydem v Moskvu!**_ _ **"**_ y todos marcharon hacia Moscú cantando como si fuera el último día. Y Moscú volvió a ser la capital de Rusia. Y con todo esto, Rusia estremeció al mundo entero. Rusia movió los cimientos del mundo entero. Muchos historiadores afirman que el verdadero siglo XX comenzó en 1917, con Rusia, y terminó en 1991, con la caída de la Unión Soviética. Y así era, con tal revolución que lo cambió todo y marco lo que sería la historia insuperadamente para todos, Rusia marcó el silgo XX. Rusia fue el siglo XX.

Y allá, con su revolución, con su fuerza, con su euforia y con su frenesí revolucionario, Rusia se transformó en un faro sobre todos. Un faro rojo de esperanza para aquellos que querían un mundo mejor para todos, extraño en la época.

Rusia se transformó de repente, en el siglo XX y en el faro del mundo entorno.

-Guerra Civil Rusa, la Guardia Blanca y la Guardia Roja:

Cuando el comunismo triunfó por primera vez en Rusia, éste se convirtió en el faro y en el pionero de aquellos que querían lo mismo que él.

Cuando terminó la guerra, Rusia descubrió que al parecer, que todos lo veían como el mismo diablo saliendo del infierno. Luego del abusivo tratado de Versalles, Rusia fue a ver a sus antiguos aliados, pero Inglaterra, al verlo, comenzó a gritarle y ladrarle insultos, con los pelos de punta, tratando de alejarlo y diciendo que luego se encargarían de él. Rusia quedó incrédulo, pero no tanto, sabía que una idea como el comunismo atentaba contra todo lo que ellos era, imperialistas, capitalistas, y elitistas, por eso entendía porque lo odiaban.

Mientras Rusia intentaba llevar a cabo el comunismo en su hogar, esperaba a que se le sumaran más. El socialismo y sus ramas, no son movimientos nacionalistas, sino todo lo contrario, con movimientos e ideas internacionalistas que no reconocen naciones sino a las personas, por ellos, Rusia esperaba a que el comunismo triunfara en Italia y en Alemania, en donde era muy fuerte. Pero se sintió solo como siempre, porque en Alemania los comunistas fueron traicionados por los socialdemócratas, y en Italia, los fascistas ganaron con el tiempo. Y por ello, Rusia con tristeza, quedo solo, pero siempre esperando. De lo que hablaba Marx era para países como Alemania o Inglaterra y Rusia tuvo que llevar a cabo un comunismo a su manera, bajo su propia cultura.

Pero tuvo que esperar, ya que al parecer a nadie le agradaba la idea y pronto lo invadieron. El movimiento Blanco eran aquellos rusos que querían restaurar a los zares, y eran apoyados por todas las potencias. Pronto, Polonia y Lituania enviaron sus ejércitos a acabar con Rusia. Francia e Inglaterra y Japón también lo hicieron. Para hacer frente a todo esto, se forjó el Ejército Rojo, ejercito de campesinos y trabajadores.

Todos los que intentaron acabar con Rusia cometieron el terrible error de atacarlo en medio de una revolución. Grave error. El éxtasis y frenesí de lucha y valentía que se tiene en una revolución hace que las personas no teman a nada, ni a morir y por ello con más fuerza, aun lucharon contra los "blancos", Rusia estaba imparable. Cuando Rusia vio lo que trataban de hacer, se enfureció, considerándolos falsos e hipócritas.

Cuando tantas potencias y la Guardia Blanca comenzaron a acecharlo y atacarlo, intentando restaurar el zarismo, Rusia creó, para mantener el movimiento e integridad de lo logrado, la Cheka, la policía política. La Cheka era lo que sería en el futuro la KGB.

Lo que a todos preocupó en esos momentos era que los blancos pudieran rescatar a la familia real y restaurar el zarismo al menos como figura. Por ello, se recluyó a la familia en Ekaterimburgo. A pesar de todo, Rusia estaba preocupado de que sería de la familia, por lo que fue a hablar con Troski de ello. Ambos concordaron en hacer un juicio a Nicolás por sus crimines y el de su familia hacia el pueblo ruso y todos los pueblos a quienes daño. Rusia pensaba hacer el juicio para que a todos le quedaran claro lo malo de los zares, y con respecto a los hijos pequeños de zar, Rusia quería enseñarles el comunismo y que fueran comunes ciudadanos, como debía ser. Pero nada de ello salió como él quería. Cuando el ejército blanco se hubo acercado demasiado a Ekaterimburgo para rescatar a la familia real, todos se alarmaron. Que la familia fuera rescatada sería un gran golpe y símbolo de los blancos sobre los rojos, por lo que la decisión fue tomada.

En la noche de 17 de julio de 1918, la familia fue asesinada a tiros.

Rusia se enteró a pocas horas después, y en los primeros segundos no pudo asimilar lo que escuchaba. En general no le importaba ya que mientras ellos habían vivido como dioses familias enteras morían de hambre o por las guerras, pero no podía pensar lo mismo por los niños. Y de repente, ordenó que lo llevaran con los cuerpos.

Cuando vio los cuerpos sin vida de los niños sintió repulsión y dolor. Por qué los niños, ellos no entendían nada de lo que sucedía, eran inocentes de todo. Miro el cuerpo del zarévich con dolor, pero su verdadero sufrimiento fue cuando la vio, a su bella Anastasia. Se acercó a ella y la lloró. La tomó en brazos mientras se lamentaba y acarició su rosto, beso suavemente sus muertos labios, gritó y se lamentó por ella, la que más amaba. Y la abrazó fuertemente. Cuando de repente algo se cortó. La miro de vuelta, sin llorar ahora, y nuevamente la acarició, pero diferente. Ella debía morir, se dijo. Era mejor que estuviera muerta para él, porque si no, si su bella Anastasia viviera, él siempre estaría atado aun a su pasado zarista. Si ella vivía, algo en el siempre amaría todo aquello, y por eso, para el de repente, fue mejor así. Tomó su cuerpo, y ordenó que todos los cuerpos fueran escondidos. Rusia no permitiría que nadie destruyera su revolución.

Ni Polonia, que fue el que más se le enfrento, generando la guerra ruso-polaca, ni Lituania, ni ningún ejército financiado por poderosos pudieron detener a Rusia y a sus hermanas quienes volvieron a él y lo apoyaban. Rusia, con euforia y dolor, defendería su revolución o prefería morir. Y nadie pudo hacerle frente, su alma entera tenía un sueño, un sueño internacionalista para todos, y pronto, la Guardia Roja venció al Movimiento Blanco, y con un grito de dolor y desahoga, la revolución del pueblo, de los comunistas venció. Y con fuerza, con su voz que resonó en el mundo entorno, Rusia gritó: _**"**_ _ **Proletarii vsekh stran ob"yedinyayutsya!"**_ Y cuando lo dijo, el mundo amaneció rojo.

La Guardia Roja, el Ejército de trabajadores y obreros y los soviets en las fábricas ganaron la guerra y toda Rusia cantó.

-Cambios en la Sociedad Rusa después de la revolución y la subida de la Unión Soviética:

El mundo entero miro a Rusia, ya seo con temor o admiración, porque había logrado lo que muchos había soñado y muerto sin verlo. Había logrado una revolución que cambiaba los conceptos de sociedad completamente. Y solo Rusia, porque él era el perfecto para eso. Y cuando el comunismo triunfó y él se convirtió en la República Socialista Federativa Soviética de Rusia, todos salieron a cantar, había amanecido en Rusia después de muchos siglos.

Y Rusia salió entre las personas a cantar también. Y atrajo a los que no cantaban todavía, y cantaron, y caminó junto a los niños, y todos cantaron hacia el mundo, que los observaba atónito, la Internacional.

Y Rusia, con su fuerte voz de tenor cantó:

Levantase, ¡Todo el mundo de hambrientos y esclavos!

Todos le siguieron en el canto.

Somos nuestros, construiremos un mundo nuevo.

¡Quién no era nada, hoy será todo!

Los rusos cantaron y cantaron, como llamando a que todos se unieran, y los demás países escucharon o con odio o con lágrimas de felicidad.

Rusia cantó para él y para ellos:

Con la Internacional

La raza humana se levantará.

Nadie nos dará redención:

Ni dios, ni rey, ni héroe

Vamos a lograr la liberación

Con nuestra propia mano.

Y la Internacional, se transformó en su himno y en el himno de la Unión Soviética hasta el año 1944, porque Rusia, como comunista ahora, creía en el Internacionalismo, él esperaría hasta que todos se volvieran uno, y por ello la internacional fue su más importante canción.

Rusia esperó a que el socialismo triunfara en Europa, pero en vez de eso, surgió el fascismo, y el quedó horrorizado.

Aun así, Rusia debía atender muchos asuntos tanto políticos como sociales, todo apenas comenzaba.

La historia de Rusia entre 1922 y 1991 es esencialmente la historia de la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas o, más brevemente, Unión Soviética. Esta nación unida por la ideología, establecida en 1922 por los líderes del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética, se superponía territorialmente a grandes rasgos con el antiguo Imperio Ruso. En aquella época, el nuevo estado estaba constituido por cuatro repúblicas: la República Socialista Federativa Soviética de Rusia, la RSS Ucraniana, la RSS Bielorrusa y la República Federativa Socialista Soviética de Transcaucásica (Georgia, Armenia y Azerbaiyán).

La Constitución de la Unión Soviética de 1924 establecía un sistema federal de gobierno basado en una sucesión de soviets emplazados en pueblos, fábricas y ciudades en las regiones más grandes. Estos soviets en cada república integrante culminaban en el Congreso de los Sóviets de la Unión Soviética.

A medida que la economía rusa se iba transformando, la vida social de la gente sufrió cambios igualmente drásticos. Desde el comienzo de la revolución, el gobierno intentó debilitar la dominación patriarcal de la familia. El divorcio no requeriría más intervención judicial; y para liberar totalmente a la mujer de las responsabilidades de la maternidad, el aborto fue legalizado en fecha tan temprana en 1920. Como efecto colateral, la emancipación de las mujeres incrementó la masa laboral. Se animaba a las chicas a asegurarse una educación y a labrarse una trayectoria en la fábrica o en la oficina. Se dispusieron guarderías comunales para el cuidado de los niños pequeños y se hicieron esfuerzos para cambiar el centro de la vida social de la gente desde el hogar a los grupos educativos y de recreo, los clubes soviéticos.

El régimen abandonó la política zarista de discriminación contra las minorías nacionales en favor de una política de integrar a los más de doscientos grupos minoritarios en la vida soviética en Rusia, ya que él siempre había querido reconocer que en él habían eslavos, tártaros, y otras etnias. Otra característica del régimen fue la extensión de los servicios sanitarios. Se promovieron campañas contra el tifus, el cólera y la malaria; el número de doctores se incrementó tan rápido como las infraestructuras y la formación lo pudieran permitir; y la tasa de mortalidad infantil decreció rápidamente mientras que la esperanza de vida ascendió con igual premura.

El gobierno también promovió el ateísmo, que formaba la base del marxismo teórico. Se opuso a las religiones organizadas, sobre todo con el objetivo de quebrar el poder de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa, un antiguo pilar del antiguo régimen y una gran barrera para el cambio social. Muchos líderes religiosos fueron enviados a campos de exilio internos. Se les prohibió a los miembros del partido asistir a servicios religiosos. El sistema educativo fue inmediatamente separado de la Iglesia. La enseñanza religiosa fue prohibida y se hizo hincapié en la instrucción ateísta en las escuelas.

Rusia combatió e intentó aplacar a la Iglesia, a la cual considerada una institución de dominación. El recordó su pasado religioso y asumió todo su mal a aquella, la Tercera Roma él era, pero ya no más. Rusia entró en las iglesias y las transformó en panaderías o talleres. Le repugnaba la idea de un dictador celestial. Si se puede justificar un rey en el cielo, se pueden justificar miles en la tierra, supo Rusia. Y él sostuvo una dramática conversación con una figura de Jesús, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que, si realmente había un dios, y si bajara a la tierra frente a él, Rusia, le escupiría en la cara. Ese era su veredicto. La religión fue prohibida, porque Rusia pensó: Y comprendí de pronto que el devoto pueblo ruso no necesitaba ya sacerdotes que le ayudasen a impetrar el reino de los cielos. Este pueblo estaba construyendo en la Tierra un reino tan esplendoroso como no hay en ningún otro cielo, reino por el cual era una dicha morir.

Así fue como Rusia inició su camino como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Y todos le odiaron a muerte por hacer lo que hacía. Comunista, feminista y ateo, era demasiado para la época, pero a él no le importaba. Él haría lo que claramente sabía que era mejor para las personas y para una sociedad. Rusia se transformó en el modelo a seguir de muchos y en la más grande amenaza de otros. Y Rusia determinó el curso de la historia desde ese momento, y lo hizo a su antojo.

Durante la revolución, Rusia no solo revolucionó la sociedad en el ámbito político social y económico, dándole el poder al pueblo y eliminado la propiedad privada, así como la burguesía, no solo revolucionó el papel de la mujer en la sociedad y el de los pueblos no eslavos en él, sino que revolucionó el arte. Durante los años 20, el arte floreció como nunca en Rusia. Él revolucionó el ballet para siempre, las danzas, la música, tanto clásica como folklórica, y revolucionó el cine. Antes de él, el cine hablaba de historias fantásticas, épicas, o románticas, pero él le dio un enfoque personal. Rusia creó el cine político, también conocido el género como realismo social, con su obra maestra la película El acorazado de Potemkin.

Rusia lo revolucionó todo, absolutamente todo, y por eso nunca lo perdonará, nunca.

Pero pronto Rusia diría adiós a la perfección de esos días, cuando tiempo después la muerte de su bien amado Lenin, en 1924, llegó a él un extraño sujeto llamado Stalin.

-La pelea por Rusia, Troski, estalinismo y las Grandes Purgas:

Cuando Lenin se hubo retirado de la política, y murió, en su testamento dejó en claro que quería que Troski fuera su sucesor y que tuvieran cuidado con Stalin.

Rusia lo tuvo siempre en mente. Él quería que Troski sucediera a Lenin, pero al parecer no fue tan fácil. Stalin no le agradaba, ni siquiera era ruso, era georgiano, y Rusia sentía una enorme reticencia a él. Troski era un intelectual y un verdadero revolucionario, mientras que Stalin, Rusia sentía que solo quería poder. Stalin llegó al poder aliándose con diferentes partidos y traicionándolos, destruyéndolos por dentro, y fue allí cuando Rusia vio su verdadero ser. Otra cosa que no le gustaba de Stalin era su visión del socialismo. El socialismo y sus variantes eran un pensamiento político-económico y social internacionalista, pero Stalin quería llevarlo al nacionalismo. Eso a Rusia no le gustaba nada.

Los años entre 1929 y 1939 fueron una década turbulenta en la historia rusa, un período de industrialización masiva y luchas internas al establecer Iósif Stalin control casi total sobre la sociedad rusa, ostentando un poder sin restricciones desconocido incluso para los zares más ambiciosos. Tras la muerte de Lenin en 1924, Stalin luchó con otras facciones rivales del Politburó, especialmente León Troski, por el liderazgo de la Unión Soviética. En 1928, con los trotskistas exiliados o expulsados del poder, Stalin fue capaz de poner en práctica un programa radical de industrialización.

Rusia apoyó a los bolcheviques, sus viejos camaradas, y a Troski hasta el final. Su corazón seguía siendo ingenuo y realmente no creyó que alguien como Stalin llegara al poder y que el pueblo ruso lo permitiría. Pero sucedió, y su alma cayó al suelo. Sin que lo asimilase siquiera, Stalin ya estaba en el poder.

Mientras en los países capitalistas las fábricas y las minas se encontraban inactivas o funcionando por debajo de su rendimiento máximo durante la Gran Depresión y millones de obreros fueron al paro, el pueblo soviético trabajaba seis horas al día, seis días a la semana en un extenuante intento de revolucionar la estructura económica de Rusia.

Rusia, bajo ciertos parámetros la nación más pobre de Europa en el momento de la revolución bolchevique, se industrializaba ahora a un ritmo sin precedentes, sobrepasando de largo la industrialización alemana del siglo diecinueve y la de Japón a principios del veinte. Las autoridades soviéticas declararon en 1932 un incremento de la producción industrial un 334 por ciento con respecto a 1914, y en 1937 un crecimiento del 180 por ciento sobre 1932. Es más, la supervivencia de la URSS frente a la inminente acometida nazi fue posible en parte gracias a la capacidad de producción obtenida con dicha industrialización. Y a pesar de eso, Rusia la estaba pensando muy mal.

Stalin fue afianzando su poder personal. La policía secreta reunía por miles a ciudadanos soviéticos para su ejecución. De los seis miembros originales del Politburó de 1920 que sobrevivió a Lenin, todos fueron purgados por Stalin. Los viejos bolcheviques que habían sido leales camaradas de Lenin, altos oficiales del Ejército Rojo, y directores de industria fueron liquidados en las Grandes Purgas.

A las Grandes purgas se las llamaba a los miles de rusos fieles al verdadero comunismo y a los bolcheviques, que fueron asesinados por el estalinismo. En las noches de Moscú, miles de cuerpos era quemados y el aire olía a carne quemada. Rusia odio a muerte a Stalin desde ese momento.

La represión estalinista llevó a la creación de un enorme sistema de exilio interior, de dimensiones considerablemente mayores que las dispuestas en el pasado por los zares. Se pusieron en vigor sanciones draconianas y muchos ciudadanos fueron enjuiciados por crímenes ficticios de sabotaje y espionaje. La labor realizada por los presos en los campos de trabajo del sistema del Gulag llegó a ser una pieza importante del esfuerzo industrializador, especialmente en Siberia. Tal vez unos 14 millones de personas habrían pasado por el Gulag.

Rusia sintió que el mundo volvió a ser gris y sin color. En secreto, odio a Stalin y deseo asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Nunca le perdonó como traicionó al comunismo y a los bolcheviques y como los asesino, pero había muchas otras cosas que Rusia odio de Stalin.

Su nuevo líder se hizo glorificar como un dios. Utilizó una política personalista que Rusia odió. El mismo Marx condenó el personalismo, pero Stalin cada vez le parecía menos comunista, no, él no lo era. Stalin solo utilizaba la imagen comunista como conveniencia y los traicionó a todos, cuando pactó con occidente. Cuando Rusia se volvió la Rusia Bolchevique y la Rusia Soviética, todos le odiaron y lo consideraron perdido. Pero alguien había podido captarlo. Stalin traicionó a la revolución cuando arrastró a Rusia a firmar acuerdos con países imperialistas y capitalistas como Inglaterra y Francia. Cuando Rusia hizo aquello quiso romper todo y llorar de impotencia. Se había traicionado a sí mismo. Y más odio a Stalin. Y la prueba más evidente de que Stalin traicionó a la revolución y a los verdaderos comunistas fue cuando mandó a Rusia a ayudar a España en su guerra civil, pero en realidad su misión era sabotearla para que ganaran los fascistas. Los comunistas y socialistas no ganaron la Guerra Civil española por culpa de los estalinistas, porque nada de eso convenía al nuevo aliado de Rusia, Inglaterra, ya que si la izquierda ganaba en España, Francia, también de izquierda en ese momento se aliaría con él. Y para ello, utilizaron a Rusia para sabotearlo. Él nunca se lo perdonó. Lloró y metió su cabeza en la nieve para olvidarlo todo. Ni el vodka podía calmar su culpa. Él único consuelo de Rusia era saber que algún Stalin día moriría, y cuando lo hiciera él podría continuar con su vida y su comunismo.

Stalin llamó a todos los que no estaban de acuerdo con él como "enemigos del pueblo". Dijo que ellos querían restaurar el viejo orden, y para ello, "los enemigos del pueblo" se habían vinculado con las fuerzas de la reacción internacional. Como resultado, cientos de miles de personas honestas perecieron. Todo el mundo vivió con miedo en esos días. Todo el mundo pensaba que en cualquier momento golpearían la puerta en mitad de la noche y que ese golpe resultaría fatal... Las personas que no le agradaban a Stalin fueron aniquiladas, miembros honestos del partido, gente intachable, trabajadores leales y a favor de nuestra causa que habían pasado por la escuela de la lucha revolucionaria bajo el liderazgo de Lenin. Esto fue una arbitrariedad absoluta y completa. ¿Y ahora todo esto debe ser perdonado y olvidado? ¡Nunca!, dijo el futuro líder soviético Nikita Jrushchov.

-Segunda Guerra Mundial:

Mientras Rusia estaba bajo el dictador personalista de Stalin, Alemania lo estaba con Hitler. Aunque a diferencia de Alemania, Rusia odiaba a su líder. Alemania todavía no. Desanimado y triste por su situación, Rusia pronto se vería involucrado en un acontecimiento a gran escala que cambiaría de nuevo el rumbo de todo, y sin que el Rusia lo supiera, lo pondría a él en la cima del mundo.

Rusia estaba preocupado por lo que hiciera el fascista de Alemania y sus aliados, y como lamentablemente para él estaba aliado con Inglaterra y Francia, Rusia quedo de su lado. Rusia veía muy poca diferencia entre el fascismo y países como Inglaterra o su hijo americano, pero debía estar con ellos por órdenes de su horrible líder.

Aun así, Rusia, con mucho asco firmó un pacto de no agresión con Alemania Nazi en 1939. Aun así, algo en Alemania le daba muy mala espina y no confiaba ni un poco en él. Cuando Alemania invadió Polonia iniciando la guerra, Rusia también lo hizo, invadiendo Europa del este, los países bálticos y una parte de Polonia, quedando en contradicción con sus aliados occidentales. Por otro lado, Rusia también invadió Finlandia, aliado de Alemania.

Todo se definió completamente cuando, repentinamente, Alemania lo invadió y comenzó a atacarlo. A pesar de que Rusia estaba consciente de que Alemania no era de fiar, nunca se imagino que lo hiciera. Pero allí estaba, invadiéndolo, atacándolo. Todo se repetía, supo Rusia.

Ahora estaba definitivamente aliado con Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos, y China, con quién Rusia sentía una atracción bastante tensa.

La Unión Soviética, con sus mejores generales y oficiales eliminados durante la Gran Purga, con una maquinaria bélica deficiente, y con un Stalin inoperante del que dependían todas las órdenes en el frente, sufría un colapso frente a las tropas de la Wehrmacht. El desastre soviético fue inmenso: en cinco meses, los soviéticos habían sufrido más de 4 millones de bajas militares, y los alemanes estaban a las puertas de Moscú y sitiando Leningrado (nombre de San Petersburgo durante la Unión Soviética), y Rusia, demacrado, herido, desquiciado y desmoralizado, se vería las caras con Alemania, el era su rival en la guerra, nadie más.

Cuando Estados Unidos entró en la guerra, Rusia se sintió molesto. Poco toleraba al norteamericano, considerándolo idiota e inculto además de molesto y poco pudo soportar su liderazgo. De hecho, fue Rusia quién siempre cuestionó su autoridad, y sin saberlo, ambos sembraron su futura rivalidad.

Durante la guerra el himno ruso fue cambiado porque Stalin quién consideró que una canción internacionalista no era patriótica para la guerra.

Cuando Alemania lo invadió y entró en él, Rusia lo observó durante mucho tiempo, y en cierta forma lo comprendió. Alemania cometió el gran error de invadir Rusia, y de quedarse en invierno. Cuando Alemania parecía tener la delantera total en la guerra, Rusia llamó al General Invierno, su leal sirviente, y se dio una de las batallas más sangrientas e inhumanas del siglo XX, Stalingrado.

-Batalla de Stalingrado, la batalla que decidió el rumbo de la guerra:

En la nieve, en el frío de Rusia, Alemania buscó y luchó contra las fuerzas del ejército rojo, creyendo derrotarlos, pero lo que sucedió en aquella batalla, no fue más que la condena de miles de personas, y fue cuando Rusia, miro a los ojos a Alemania, y supieron que eran más parecidos de lo que creían. Y ambos la sufrieron como nadie. En la nieve, todo blanco, se encontraron a sí mismos. Alemania fue abandonado por sus superiores y debió quedarse con los suyos a perecer, y Rusia, por ordénense de Stalin, no podía retroceder, estaba también condenado. Alemania hizo atrocidades a los rusos, y Rusia, el gran oso ruso se le enfrentó. Le miró a los ojos, y se enfrentaron. Sangre tiño la nieve y cuerpos fueron abrazados por ella. Rusia sentía lástima por el alemán, quién estaba condenado. Lo entendía incluso. Recordaba el abusivo tratado de Versalles y comprendía el rencor de Alemania. Lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos de Rusia al ver aquella horrible situación en la que tantas veces se habían visto. Y lágrimas escaparon por los ojos de Alemania también. En las pequeñas treguas de vez en cuando hablaban, Rusia cantaba y Alemania lo acompañaba. Tristes canciones acariciaron el aire de Stalingrado, una ciudad mutilada. Y nada calmaría el dolor de sus corazones. Como danzando en la nieve, cuerpo a cuerpo decidieron el destino, y Alemania pereció, y esa fue su perdición.

La situación dio un giro drástico tras la Batalla de Stalingrado, donde la victoria soviética evitó que los alemanes se hicieran con los pozos petrolíferos del Cáucaso.

Y pronto, con dolor y olor a muerte, Rusia estaba al delantero de la guerra. Como empujado por el fuerte viento del General Invierno, arrasó con las fuerzas alemanas y liberó a su hermana Bielorrusia y a los bálticos, poniéndolos bajo su poder.

En 1945, los soviéticos ya había avanzado por Europa del este y Rusia tenía en mente recuperar a Polonia de Alemania. Cuando Prusia, Austria y Alemania ya sabían de su inminente derrota, y sabían que Rusia llegaría pronto, Rusia avanzó como nunca sobre Polonia y le rescató. Polonia sintió una felicidad agridulce, porque sabía que ahora debería rendirle cuentas a Rusia.

Y pronto, lo inminente pasaría. Mientras en el pacifico y por los aires Estados Unidos peleaba con Japón, y mientras Inglaterra y Francia intentaban inútilmente acabar con el frente occidental, Rusia era imparable. Alemania, angustiado y desesperado, hizo lo posible por resistir. Hasta que finalmente, en marzo de 1945, los rusos llegaron a las puertas de Berlín. Todo se agitó, Alemania fue hasta su líder, quién se había suicidado. Todos salieron o se escondieron, los posaron sus ojos allí, a todos se les paró el corazón por un momento, la Unión Soviética había llegado.

Alemania salió a defenderse, para él todo estaba oscuro, y se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos, buscó a su hermano Prusia, pero de repente no lo encontró más, y de repente, alguien lo tomó desde atrás y puso un tubo en su cuello, y holló una aniñada pero varonil conocida voz que le susurró al oído de la forma más tétrica: _**"Privet, Germaniya"**_ y para Alemania todo había acabado, la guerra en Europa había acabado. Sobre Berlín la vadera soviética fue alzada.

Cuando venció a Alemania, le declaró la guerra a Japón y fue a ayudar a su compañero China. Aunque China no lo demostró se sintió agradecido.

Los rusos entraron en Berlín y ocuparon toda la zona oriental. Cuando Alemania fue vencido, Inglaterra y Francia no tardaron en ocuparlo también, y las fuerzas norteamericanas. En los primeros días, como era la costumbre, Rusia maltrató y ultrajó al alemán, y le hizo escuchar su himno a la fuerza. Le hizo heridas y le hizo llorar, hasta que de repente, Estados Unidos se impuso a Rusia y le exigió a Alemania. Rusia no sentía que Estados Unidos tuviera autoridad sobre él, y por ello, siempre le miraba desde arriba y no hacía caso a sus órdenes.

Cuando Estados Unidos venció a Japón con las Bombas Atómicas, Rusia no sintió miedo en lo absoluto, pero si consideró a Estados Unidos un total mounstro.

Estados Unidos había salido triunfante sobre Japón y era de repente extremadamente poderoso e influyente. Eso a Rusia no le gustó nada. Pero Rusia tenía el merito de haber derrotado solo a Alemania, y era tan o más fuerte de el hijo de Inglaterra. Para cuando la guerra termino dejando a Europa destrozada, Estados Unidos y Rusia ya se lanzaban miradas poco amigables.

-Guerra Fría, el mundo bipolar:

Europa estaba desmembrada y herida, Alemania bajo manos de diferentes países, mitad de Europa estaba bajo los soviéticos y la otra mitad bajo la potestad de Estados Unidos.

La guerra fría comenzó como tal cuando surgieron las disputas entre Harry Truman y Stalin sobre el futuro de Europa del Este. Estados Unidos deseaba tener potestad sobre todo y Rusia estaba en medio de su camino, y no solo eso, sino que Rusia era algo que todos, desde el primer momento odiaron, él era comunista. Rusia tenía la intención de anexionar a los bálticos a él, cosa que hizo, y prácticamente, como estaban en deuda con él, la mayoría de los estados del este se volvieron comunistas y aliados a él. Esto molestó al occidente y a Estados Unidos considerablemente. Tensiones ideológicas, sociales y políticas comenzaron a haber entre ellos, pero la verdadera tensión era porque ambos eran poderosos, muy poderosos, y ambos querían imponer su voluntad.

Pronto se creó la ONU, que reemplazó a la inútil Sociedad de Naciones, y surgió luego la Unión Europea. Cuando se propuso el Plan Marshall, plan de Estados Unidos para reconstruir Europa bajo sus intereses, el que se opuso completamente era Rusia, porque veía la verdadera intensión de Estados Unidos. Cuando Estados Unidos vio que evidentemente Rusia sería un verdadero obstáculo para él, creó la OTAN. Ante tal acto semi provocativo, Rusia fue a hablar con Polonia. Como Polonia estaba en deuda con él, aceptó firmar un acuerdo militar mutuo con él y los demás estados comunistas de Europa del este y surgió ante los ojos de occidente el Pacto de Varsovia.

Europa quedo polarizada y dividida ideológicamente como políticamente, y esta polarización no tardaría en pasar al ámbito global, que moldearía a todos y haría del mundo un ajedrez de poder entre dos potencias en disputa.

La tensión en el mundo entero surgió cuando inesperadamente, en 1949, surgió el comunismo en China. Ahora la polarización llegaba de Europa a Asia en un instante. El comunismo había llegado a Asia.

Cuando China surgió en comunismo con su revolución y su nuevo líder, Mao, Rusia estalló de alegría. Siempre había sentido una inconfundible atracción por China y que en las casualidades del universo se volviera comunista era como un regalo. El comunismo era internacionalista y Rusia siempre había esperado a que muchos se sumaran, pero pronto descubriría que este le jugaría en su contra.

Antes, en el comunismo Rusia estaba solo. Y como estaba solo si quererlo transformó el partido comunista en un dogma y se hacía todo como él decía y los países comunistas del este de Europa seguían sus reglas, pero ahora ya no estaba solo. Ahora China era comunista y su comunismo era como China decía, no como la Unión Soviética decía que debía de ser. Esto hizo que tensiones se produjeran entre ellos y sus líderes, Stalin y Mao, cuando se juntaron a festejar.

Rusia besó bruscamente a China, dándole la bienvenida, pero China no lo veía como su jefe sino como su camarada comunista, y no seguiría sus órdenes. Esto molestó a Rusia.

Además de estas tensiones, al líder de China no le agradaba Stalin. Rusia lo entendía, él odiaba a Stalin. Rusia pasó tiempo con China, enseñándole su cultura y arte, mostrándole como patinaba majestuosamente sobre el hielo y China lo observaba. Rusia siempre había sentido una crisis de identidad, sobre si era europeo o asiático. Su cultura era europea y él había nacido en Europa, pero su cultura era la más asiática de las europeas y gran parte de él estaba en Asia. Además, los europeos nunca lo habían tratado como tal completamente. Pero de repente, China tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Rusia no era ni europeo ni asiático, y era ambos a la vez. Su cultura era un punto medio que lo volvía único como pocos. Y China por fin pudo comprender a Rusia.

Por más de que hubo un acercamiento progresivo entre él y China, siempre había algo que los dividía y era que porque no solo China seguía lo que él quería y ponía en duda la autoridad de Rusia sino que pronto, comenzaron a discutir cuál era el mejor comunismo. China llamaba revisionista a Rusia y este se ofendía. China no quería perdonar a los occidentales imperialistas capitalistas mientras que Rusia era un poco más flexible con ello por culpa de Stalin que había pactado con occidente. Y pronto, se produjo la ruptura sino-soviética, en donde su noviazgo termino. Desde ese momento se convirtieron en rivales, aunque amistosos.

Que China surgiera en comunismo alertó y molesto mucho a Estados Unidos, quién pronto se metió para poner su influencia allí.

Cuando Rusia previó lo que sería el futuro de allí en adelante, se procuro que todos sus aliados y miembros de la Unión Soviética se sintieran unidos. La Unión Soviética somos todos, todos nosotros, les dijo Rusia, y los tomo de las manos. Pero Rusia nunca pudo ganarse a los bálticos, a Hungría, ni Polonia. La respuesta era simple: todos ellos le habían odiado en el pasado y habían intentado matarle, y que ahora él les perdonara les molestaba. Todos ellos eran países ultra católicos y conservadores, por lo que el tan radical cambio al comunismo no les sentó nada bien. Todo esto traería problemas a Rusia. Mientras tanto, el oso ruso ya comenzaba a competir con el "cerdo capitalista".

-Las Guerras Subsidiarias: estas guerras son un tipo de guerra que se produce cuando dos o más potencias utilizan a terceros como sustitutos, en vez de enfrentarse directamente. Este estilo fue muy utilizado durante la guerra fría y ejemplos de este tipo de guerra fueron la Guerra de Corea y la Guerra de Vietnam.

Cuando después de la ocupación japonesa (Japón ahora aliado de Estados Unidos), Corea se dividió por cuestiones ideológicas, siendo el norte influenciado por el comunismo y el sur por el capitalismo, pronto se desató la cruel Guerra de Corea, en donde tanto Estados Unidos como Rusia metieron mano. Ambos utilizaron a los pequeños hermanos para pelearse el uno contra el otro, si ganaba el norte comunista, Rusia tenía un punto a su favor, y si era al revés, Estados Unidos lo tenía. Fue cruel por parte de ambos. El Norte quedó de por vida bajo la tutela de China y Rusia mientras que el sur bajo la tutela de Estados Unidos, haciendo de ese remoto lugar uno de los más tensos del mundo.

Cuando se desató la cruel Guerra de Vietnam, Rusia trató de ayudarla y convertirla en su aliado, pero Estados Unidos se metió como siempre. Esta fue una guerra subsidiaria, pero uno que afectó personalmente al estadounidense e hizo que Rusia observara todo desde fuera. Rusia gustaba un poco de Vietnam, y no permitiría que Estados Unidos se la arrebatara. Y no lo hizo. Estados Unidos, desmoralizado y herido y avergonzado de sigo mismo, volvió a su hogar, en donde tuvo que atender a asunto importantes.

Esta clase de guerras subsidiarias fueron muy comunes en la historia y más en la guerra fría.

-La Revolución Cubana, el Muro de Berlín, la Crisis de los misiles y Nikita Jrushchov:

Cuando murió Stalin en 1953, Rusia salió a su funeral con llanto, pero en realidad, no podía estar más feliz. Fue un años de regocijo para él en el fondo de su corazón.

Durante la lucha por el poder que aconteció tras la muerte de Stalin, sus más estrechos colaboradores salieron derrotados. Nikita Jrushchov afianzó su posición en un discurso ante el XX Congreso del Partido Comunista detallando las atrocidades de Stalin y atacándolo por promover un culto a su personalidad, cosa que el comunismo no permite. A medida que se iban haciendo públicos los detalles del discurso, Jrushchov aceleró la ejecución de un amplio paquete de reformas. Disminuyendo el énfasis de su antecesor por la industria pesada, incrementó la producción de bienes de consumo e inmuebles, además de estimular la producción agraria. Las nuevas políticas mejoraron las condiciones de vida. Los intelectuales tuvieron mayor libertad de expresión durante el deshielo de Jrushchov que durante el período estalinista. Rusia estaba vigoroso.

Rusia sentía que tenía la delantera, la mitad de Europa era comunista, en Asia surgía el comunismo como nunca, y por ello pronto la situación mundial se podría más tensa que nunca. Cuando Estados Unidos se le presentó bruscamente pidiendo que abandonara su ocupación en Alemania, Rusia supo qué hacer. Rusia dio un golpe que a todos les dolió y molesto. Convirtió al fallecido Prusia en un estado socialista alemán, la Alemania Oriental. Esto dio un golpe bajo a todos y Rusia sonrió, iba avanzando. Y pronto, el comunismo llegaría incluso más lejos.

En 1959, se dio la Revolución Cubana. Rusia dormía tranquilamente cuando se le dio la noticia, y no pudo creerla. El comunismo había triunfado a puertas de Estados Unidos, en su propio patio trasero. Y Rusia ante esto, estalló en carcajadas. Como un rayo, él y su jefe fueron a visitar a Cuba cuanto antes, ante los ojos rabiosos de Estados Unidos. Rusia felicitó y alabó a Cuba, y admitió que Cuba llevaba la llama de la revolución, una llamaba que él había levado pero se había extinguido. Rusia se hizo muy amigo de Cuba y juró protegerlo.

Cuando la tensión se volvió insoportable, Rusia y Alemania Oriental levantaron un muro, el Muro de Berlín, que tristemente se convirtió en el máximo símbolo de la Guerra Fría.

La Guerra fría fue un período muy estresante para todos, en especial para los países de segundo mundo. El primer mundo eran las dos potencias, Estados Unidos y Rusia, el segundo mundo los aliados respectivos de estos, y el tercer mundo, los países neutrales.

En 1962, se dio la Crisis de Misiles cubanos, que alertó al mundo entero, en donde todos tuvieron los pelos de punta, y en donde Rusia y Estados Unidos, con Cuba en medio, casi llevan al mundo a otra guerra. Por suerte, nada de eso sucedió, y todos se relajaron.

Cuando fue asesinado el presidente Kennedy, presidente el cuál Rusia sentía un poco de respeto, y a decirle sus condolencias a Estados Unidos, aunque fue medio burlón con él.

Rusia tenía una rivalidad con China sobre cual comunismo era mejor, tenía una poco sana enemistad con Estados Unidos, y tenía muchos subordinados, pero pocos eran sus amigos. En realidad pocos buscaban su amistad. Rusia creía que Lituania era su mejor amigo pero ese sentimiento no era para nada correspondido. Irónicamente su único y verdadero amigo era Alemania Oriental, quién antes era Prusia. Por ironías del destino, y crueldades del destino, ambos de su propio lado del muro y el Telón de Acero, forjaron una extraña pero fuerte amistad, y Rusia lo extrañaría para siempre.

Por mucho que Estados Unidos se hacía llamar héroe, el verdadero héroe fue Rusia en el año 1983. El 26 de septiembre de 1983 (todavía 25 en Estados Unidos, ya que Rusia usa el calendario juliano no el gregoriano), el ruso Stanislav Petrov evitó lo que pudo ser una catástrofe mundial cuando se produjo el llamado Incidente del equinoccio de otoño, que colocaría al mundo a escasos segundos del Apocalipsis atómico. A las 00.14 un satélite soviético dio la alarma: un misil balístico intercontinental estadounidense se habría lanzado desde la base de Malmstrom (Montana, Estados Unidos) y en 20 minutos alcanzaría la Unión Soviética.

Stanislav Petrov estaba a cargo del búnker Sérpujov-15, el centro de mando de la inteligencia militar soviética desde donde se coordinaba la defensa aeroespacial rusa. Su misión era verificar y alertar de cualquier ataque a sus superiores, con lo que se iniciaría el proceso para contraatacar con armamento nuclear a los Estados Unidos.

En principio, Petrov pensó que debía de tratarse de un error, porque no tendría sentido que los estadounidenses atacaran con un único misil. Más tarde los ordenadores indicaron que cuatro misiles más se dirigían hacia la URSS.

Petrov conocía bien las peculiaridades del sistema satélite de alerta temprana rusa y creía que este podía equivocarse, así que consideró de nuevo que eran muy pocos misiles, solo cinco, cuando Estados Unidos tenía miles. Decidió esperar y se descubrió que era una falsa alarma causada por una rara conjunción astronómica entre la Tierra, el Sol y la posición específica del satélite. Ese fue el día en donde efectivamente, Rusia salvó al mundo.

La guerra fría fue una competencia armamentística entre potencias, en donde debías aliarte como en equipos y si no, no juagabas. Fue un choche ideológico también, fue una danza de guerra por del poder hegemónico mundial, y fue un mundo dividido en posturas diferentes. En cierta parte de él, Rusia amo esas épocas, pero luego las recordaría horriblemente.

Esta fue la época del de los espías, de los botones rojos, de los teléfonos rojos, fue la época del Terror rojo, la época en donde ser comunista era sinónima de ser el mismo Lucifer. Época de revoluciones y misiles, fue la época en donde la competencia en la tierra se quedaba chica, y tuvieron que ir al espacio para continuarla. Rusia fue el primero de todos en ir al espacio, y se sintió de maravilla. Seguro sus antepasados estaban orgullosos de él, y vio desde el firmamento como desde su hogar, Alemania Oriental lo saludaba. Sí, fueron épocas agridulces y duras. Pero como se dijo antes, Rusia cometió el acto más imperdonable del mundo. Su revolución fue algo para los demás, imperdonable. Nunca se lo perdonarían, y pronto Rusia sabría que su destino esta subir hasta lo más alto, solo para frustrarse de nuevo.

-Caída del Muro de Berlín, al comienzo del fin de la Unión Soviética:

Pronto a Rusia le fue poco sostenible seguir tenido a sus aliados. Polonia, Hungría y los bálticos le habían odiado siempre y ahora no lo soportaban más. Pronto, rompieron el Telón de Acero y escaparon. Rusia quedó dolido, siempre quedaba solo. Pero lo que más le dolió fue cuando él se fue. Cuando Alemania Oriental tuvo que dejarlo para unirse con su hermano, Rusia oficialmente supo que su final se acercaba. Realistamente lo supo. Cuando el muro de Berlín fue roto en 1989, Rusia supo que todo estaba perdido. Aun así, Alemania Oriental quiso volver a él, le pidió que no se rindiera. Pero Rusia ya estaba roto. Rusia sintió un enorme dolor y soledad. Recordó su pasado y se preguntó si todo fue en vano, pero se negó, se negó completamente. Si iba a caer, caería luchando hasta el final. Y miró por última vez a su amigo alemán socialista, a quién no volvería a ver. Pero Rusia pelearía hasta que todo terminara.

-La Caída de la Unión Soviética:

Por qué cayó la Unión Soviética, y porque el destino fue tan duro con Rusia, tuvo que ver con muchas razones y una en específico. Para los años 80, Estados Unidos, que no era muy lúcido pero si poseía una inteligencia instintiva, supo que si presionaba a Rusia en la carrera armamentística, que si lo aceleraba le haría gastar más de lo que Rusia podía permitirse. Además, Estados Unidos comenzó a apoyar a los países que querían dejar el comunismo, lo que hizo que para finales de los 80, Polonia, Hungría y otros rompieran el Telón de Acero y dejaran a Rusia. Todo esto no sentó nada bien a Rusia, pero el golpe de gracia, el que lo hizo ver su destino, fue la caída del Muro de Berlín, fue simbólico en todo sentido.

Rusia tenía demasiados gastos militares y pérdidas innecesarias e hicieron su situación peor. El lo que realmente destruyó a la Unión Soviética, lo que la hizo caer, fue algo desde dentro. En 1985, a Rusia llegó un tal Gorbachov, que lo que hizo, sea a propósito o no, fue comenzar a implementar el capitalismo en Rusia, y esto no sentó nada bien. Desde el momento en que Rusia lo conoció y supo lo que estaba haciendo, Rusia lo considero un revisionista, pero todavía no sabía lo que pasaría. Introducir el capitalismo desde dentro no estuvo nada bueno y empeoró la situación. Desde fuera, Estados Unidos y los suyos estaban expectantes, sabía lo que pasaría y le tenían todo preparado a Rusia.

Para dar el toque final, Gorbachov y los suyos apoyaron el nacionalismo, tanto de rusos como de otras de otros, y esto fracturó la Unión Soviética. Estados Unidos apoyó también a los nacionalistas para romper a la Unión Soviética. Cuando Rusia fue consciente de todo eso, se desesperó y dejó de obedecer a sus líderes y comenzó a hacer actos desesperados de supervivencia. Para calmar a Rusia, se realizó un referéndum a todos los ciudadanos de la Unión Soviética y se les preguntó si querían o no que siguiera la Unión Soviética. Demostrando lo que Rusia sentía, ganó el Sí por la Unión Soviética con el 74,6% de los votos. Y aún así, viendo lo que el pueblo quería, el plan para destruir la Unión Soviética continuó. La espontanea sonrisa de Rusia desapareció y nuevamente casi muere de un infarto cuando supo que todo continuaba. Cuando se votó por lo mismo pero con los dirigentes de las diferentes naciones soviéticas, Ucrania traicionó a su hermano votando por la disolución, Rusia lo miró con el corazón destruido y ella no pudo mirarle a la cara. Bielorrusia voto por continuar con la Unión Soviética, y Rusia se sintió complacido con su fiel hermana menor.

Sin embargo, todo continuó, y en 1991, cuando se iba a firmar el Nuevo Tratado de Unión en donde finalizaba la Unión Soviética, Rusia se negó completamente, y surgió el Intento de Golpe de Estado. Este intento de golpe de estado se dio en agosto de 1991 por parte del Partido Comunista, el Ejercito Rojo y la KGB, apoyados por los rusos y Rusia, que intentaron detener el colapso soviético y detener a Gorbachov quién estaba vendiendo a Rusia al capitalismo. Rusia creía que ahora todo se volvería como antes, pero no sabía que su derrota ya estaba firmada. El golpe solo duro tres días y no pudo darse. Cuando Rusia se dio cuenta, él y sus camaradas, la Unión Soviética había caído.

Ya no existía. El siglo XX terminó realmente en 1991, dicen los historiadores, con la Caída de la Unión Soviética. Y Rusia no tuvo tiempo ni de llorar. Al principio no lo comprendió. Su alma se le escapo de un suspiro y su corazón se destrozó en un segundo.

-Los Años Oscuros, Rusia después de la Unión Soviética:

Cuando la Unión Soviética cayó, el mundo entero de Rusia de desboronó con él. Lo poco que quedaba de él se desgarró cuando sus hermanas tuvieron que dejarle. Cuando pudo asimilarlo, se negó a creerlo. Lucha, forrajeó e insultó y quiso rebelarse, jamás aceptaría una realidad tan cruel. Cuando cayó la Unión Soviética, Rusia, con el alma en el suelo dijo: _**"**_ _ **Mne prisnilsya son, no eta mechta byla ubita**_ _ **"***_ Y Rusia luchó contra la mera idea, pero todo se volvió oscuro cuando Estados Unidos se le acercó sorpresivamente y le golpeó el estomago hasta dejarlo incesante. Sí, definitivamente todo había terminado.

Cuando despertó, todo el mundo estaba alrededor de él, con miradas y sonrisas extrañas, incluso sus antiguos camaradas los bálticos, y junto a él estaba su rival de la vida, Estados Unidos, quien parecía rebosar de felicidad al verlo así. Sin poder resistirse, dejó que lo agarraran y lo llevaran a una mesa. Cuando Rusia, impotente, la miró, vio que había una línea de un polvo blanco en ella, y extrañado, miro a sus captores, que parecían estar en una celebración. Cuando comprendió lo que era y lo que pasaba, quiso llorar pero no pudo. El estadounidense, lo tomo de la nunca y lo alentó a hacerlo, mientras le dijo: _**"Welcome, to capitalism"**_.* Rusia cayó en un oscuro pozo que lo tuvo atrapado por mucho tiempo, después de sus días como soviético.

Cuando cayó la Unión Soviética, no solo cayó el único obstáculo del capitalismo y de Estados Unidos para hacer lo que quisiera, sino que éste, le dio un regalo especial a Rusia. Estados Unidos lo había tendió planeado y con gran placer, le presentó a Rusia por primera vez al Neoliberalismo, el mounstro que todo lo devora, y lo lazó sobre él. De suerte Rusia vivió después de eso. Durante los años 90, después de la Unión Soviética, Rusia vivió su peor crisis en la vida. Las reformas capitalistas devastaron inmediatamente la calidad de vida de la gran mayoría de la población, especialmente en aquellos sectores beneficiados por los salarios y precios controlados, los subsidios y el estado del bienestar de la época comunista. Rusia sufrió en la década de los noventa una recesión económica más grave que la Gran Depresión que azotó los Estados Unidos o Alemania a principios de los años 1930. El capitalismo consolidó una clase alta semi criminal. Por primera vez los Estados Unidos con la ayuda de estos nuevos criminales, introdujeron las drogas a Rusia, haciendo que en los noventa incrementara su consumo y la criminalidad. Y el pobre Rusia fue abusado de todas maneras por sus nuevos "aliados". Él ya no era una potencia, sus opiniones no importaban y solo servía para que comprara obligadamente drogas y tuviera que decir sí a todo lo que ellos decían.

Rusia, sumido en una peligrosa depresión, trato de suicidarse bastantes veces, se encerró y ocultó sus banderas, fotos y cosas comunistas para que no le las quitaran. Lloró indeterminadamente y se indignó cuando la televisión comenzó a pasar telenovelas y porno, cosa que antes no sucedía ni en sueños.

Cada vez que Rusia debía pasar cerca de alguna estatua de Lenin, se tapaba los ojos para no decaer aún más. Tomándose toda la autoridad del mundo, Estados Unidos ordeno al Banco Mundial y al Fondo Monetario Internacional privatizar y llevar a la más grande pobreza a Rusia. Las mafias internacionales y los Estados Unidos denigraron a Rusia de la peor manera para que nunca volviera a levantarse contra ellos en su vida. Definitivamente esa era la consecuencia de haber hecho algo como lo que Rusia fue capaz de hacer. Rusia se rindió y en total depresión volvió al Vodka como nunca antes y se dejó estar, jamás volvería a nada y ya no le importaba nada de ese gris mundo. El neoliberalismo devoró a Rusia pero hubo un momento en su calvario terminó, y el sol volvió a brillar sobre Rusia.

-Actualidad:

Rusia estaba tirado sin vida en él, completamente devastado y con su único placer, imaginar mil maneras de asesinar Gorbachov. Para él, el mundo lo odiaba, lo había odiado siempre, y ahora lo golpeaba hasta el cansancio. Pero lo que jamás se esperaría él, era que tendría otra oportunidad de levantarse. Tras la crisis financiera de 1998 Yeltsin se encontraba en el ocaso de su trayectoria. Solo unos minutos antes del primer día de 2000, dimitió por sorpresa dejando el gobierno en manos de su primer ministro, Vladímir Putin, un antiguo funcionario del KGB y miembro de partido comunista. Cuando Rusia vio a Putin como su nuevo presidente en realidad, tan golpeado, no supo lo que significaba, pero no tardaría en hacerlo. El presidente Vladimir Putin sacó a Rusia de la crisis y lo fortaleció como nunca en aquellos oscuros años. Protegió sus intereses por primera vez desde la Caída Soviética y nacionalizó los recursos rusos. Para cuando pasó esto, el neoliberalismo fue frenado y Rusia se levantó otra vez. Con lágrimas de felicidad y dolor, el cálido sol volvió a besar el rostro de Rusia. Y además, como todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte, se le alió con la próxima potencia mundial, China. Volver con China, y estar como su compañero y aliado a Rusia le llegó el pecho de una felicidad que creía que no volvería a sentir.

Mientras Rusia no había estado presente, Estados Unidos y los suyos habían asesinado a Yugoslavia, invadido Iraq y hecho muchos otras cosas a las cuales Rusia se habría opuesto. Pero ahora, Rusia estaba aliado a China y bajo sus órdenes, era fuerte otra vez, y con una postura muy definida. Rusia no perdonaría nada de lo que le hicieron, y volvería a ser el Rusia de siempre. Cuando la OTAN quería volver a meter sus garras sobre Oriente Próximo, alguien su puso en medio, y todos abrieron los ojos. Estados Unidos estalló en rabia. Rusia era una potencia otra vez, para horrores de todos, Rusia era Rusia de nuevo. Estados Unidos había creído vencerlo para siempre, pero al parecer su rival siempre estaría allí. Esto molestó a todos, más que nada a Inglaterra y a Estados Unidos y a Israel, ya que Rusia, comenzó a apoyar a Palestina y a defender a Siria de todos ellos. Rusia, bajo el mando de China, comenzó a tomar una política propia de él, apoyando a nuevas potencias, aliándose con países de izquierda, y creando la Unión Euroasiática para contrarrestar a la Unión Europea, y volver a juntarse con sus antiguos camaradas soviéticos, como Armenia, Kazajistán, su hermana Bielorrusia, etc. El deseo de Moscú de mantener su influencia creando una Unión Euro asiática en el espacio ex soviético tiene una lógica en términos económicos y de seguridad. Con razones o sin ellas, Rusia se siente cercada por Occidente, amenazada en sus fronteras e intereses. Una economía y una demografía en retroceso son los mayores impedimentos a la proyección de su poder.

Para cuando todos lo miraron nuevamente a los ojos brillantes y tristes de Rusia, y vieron las marcas que le dejaron cuando lo hubieran atrapado cuando cayó la Unión Soviética, temieron por alguna venganza, pero Rusia solo dijo: _**"YA snova v igre, suki."***_ Y todos supieron que el juego comenzaba de nuevo.

Durante su penosa restauración luego de los noventa, Rusia, sin superar jamás la Caída de la Unión Soviética, junto con muchos diputas pidieron que Gorbachov fuera procesado por traición. Rusia le odiaba y nunca le perdonaría nada, así como él jamás superaría la caída, nunca en su vida lo haría.

Pero Rusia verdaderamente entró en el juego, verdaderamente volvió a sus peleas con Estados Unidos, cuando se dio cuenta de que este no le perdonaría meterse en su camino jamás, y se metió con su hermana, Ucrania.

-Crisis de Ucrania y Crimea de 2014, el recuerdo de guerra fría:

El hecho de que Rusia se recuperara, se volviera una potencia otra vez, de que defendiera sus intereses nacionales, de que defendiera a ciertos países y de su alianza con China molestó a todo el occidente. Y más a Estados Unidos y su padre. Y por eso, él estadounidense comenzó su jugada en un lugar en donde a Rusia le doliera, le doliera de verdad, su hermana Ucrania, la más débil de las dos.

"La historia se repite, y tiene rima". La escalada del conflicto que estalló en Ucrania ha llevado a las tropas rusas a ocupar Crimea. Los países occidentales amenazaron con sanciones a Moscú. La prensa internacional ha recuperado un lenguaje de guerra fría.

Estados Unidos comenzó a financiar protestas en contra del presidente de Ucrania, y comenzaron a subir extremas derechas anti-rusas. Ante sus ojos, Rusia vio como Estados Unidos manipulaba a su hermana y le decía mentiras de cualquier tipo. Finalmente sucedió, y a Ucrania subió un gobierno pro-estadounidense con intenciones contra Rusia y con los ojos puestos sobre Crimea. Su bella y querida hermana ahora parecía odiarle.

Su hermana de repente quería a Crimea y odiaba a Rusia. El gobierno de facto de Ucrania tenía la intención de apoderarse de Crinera, pero la población de aquel lugar era rusa y pro-rusa. Los ultra-derechistas de Ucrania amenazaron con enviar "fuerzas amistosas" a sofocar cualquier oposición a Ucrania y occidente. Rusia, al ver esto, fue a socorre a Crimea cosa que fue juzgada por su controlada hermana y el occidente.

El conflicto fue un recuerdo de guerra fría y horrible para Rusia, con quién estaba enemistado era con su misma hermana. Desde ese día Rusia juró no perdonar a Estados Unidos, por haber utilizado y puesto a su hermana en contra él para sus propios beneficios. Crimea era un lugar estratégico y rico que todos quería, y todo lo que pasó allí fue para quedarse con el lugar. Pero Rusia lo anexó, luego de un referéndum que le permitía hacerlo.

Y así va el destino de Rusia, pensando en su hermana y en su rota relación, en su otra hermana y su conveniente fidelidad hacia él. Pensando en China y su jugada, en el estado de Estados Unidos y su nuevo líder, pensando y lamentándose por su destino. Él, el país de la frustración. Su ambigua postura sobre Corea del Norte, su fuerte amistad con Irán y su ayuda a Siria le hace tener sanciones de vez en cuando, pero él no se arrepiente.

Rusia se pregunta, luego de pasar por una transformadora revolución, por qué el mundo está como esta, con desigualdad, extremo nacionalismo, intolerancia y sexismo, y su respuesta es siempre la misma: porque las personas lo permiten. Creen en ello, pero en el fondo, mientras camina hacia su próximo destino, Rusia sigue creyendo, en lo oculto de su corazón, que la esperanza, siempre está en los proletarios.

* * *

 **Frases en ruso:**

 **-Siente el acero eslavo.**

 **-Todos, vamos hacia Moscú.**

 **-Proletarios de todos los países, ¡Uníos¡**

 **-Hola, Alemania.**

 **-He tenido un sueño, pero ese sueño fue asesinado.**

 **-He vuelto al juego, perras.**

 **Frase en Inglés:**

 **-Bienvenido, al capitalismo.**

 **Perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero es que no tuve tiempo, con muchas cosas, y Año Nuevo, no tuve tiempo de nada. Además este capítulo fue insoportablemente difícil de hacer, la verdad.**

 **Como siempre, los capítulo son muy largos, lo sé.**

 **Cuando me organice subiré cada dos semanas, pero por ahora no.**

 **Siempre digo, si alguien quiere comprender la cultura rusa, debe escuchar su música, tanto folclórica como clásica, ver sus danzas y su patinaje artístico.**

 **No se por que imagino a Rusia con una fuerte voz de tenor.**

 **Muchos se preguntan si los rusos se consideran europeos o asiáticos, y yo digo que si viven en la parte continental europea, entonces europeos, y si es en Asia, lo mismo. O tal vez se consideran euroasiáticos directamente.**

 **No sé porque muchos ponen a Rusia como malévolo. Es cierto que es un poco más perturbador que otros, pero si uno estudia historia de manera realista se da cuenta que todos son malos y han hecho cosas imperdonables, ¡todos!**

 **Fuentes Bibliográficas: Wikipedia, documentales, el Manifiesto Comunista y el Capital de Marx, etc.**

 **Películas que vi para contextualizarme: El violinista en el tejado, Camino a la Libertad (aunque hoy se sabe que no fue realmente basada en hechos reales, es una buena película), Stalingrado 1993 (la mejor película de guerra que vi en mi vida), el Acorazado de Potemkin. No hay muchas películas con Rusia de fondo, triste.**

 **Música que me inspiró: la Internacional en ruso, otros himno soviéticos, Opera N 2 de Vitas (aunque odie a Vitas), temas Katyusha, Kalinka y Red Army Choir, Russian Lullaby toy box, marcha soviética, Jazz Suit n 2 (amo este vals ruso), el Lago de los Cisnes de Tchaikovsky, tema Moskva de Oleg gazmanov, thema ruso** **Тёмная ночь** , **etc.**

 **Como dato curioso, el nombre en español de Iván en Juan, cosa que me parece muy graciosa.**

 **Bueno, ya estamos en 2018, que rápido. Los chinos están en el año 4715, los judíos en el 5778, los árabes musulmanes en el 1439, los budistas en el 2559, Corea del Norte en el 107 y los hindúes creo que más del 6000. Obviamente se que la humanidad tiene más de 2018 años, asique me gusta investigar sobre el año en otras culturas.**

 **He de decir que tardaré igual en subir otro capítulo pero trataré.**

 **Bueno espero realmente que hayan disfrutado este capítulo de Rusia. Pronto subiré otro capítulo de otro país.**


	8. Zhōngguó

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Este es un fanfic 99% de carácter histórico. Es es básicamente un resumen de la historia de cada país. Hoy les traigo a ¡China!, uno los países más antiguos del mundo.**

 **-Aclaraciones:**

 **Todo lo que aquí se tratará no seré más que un pequeño atisbo de lo que es la cultura e historia china. Muchos historiadores concuerdan en que los occidentales nunca podrán comprender en su totalidad de la cultura oriental, por ello, esto solo será más que nada una descripción, no una comprensión de la historia de China.**

 **Comenzaré la historia durante la Dinastía Xia, y no tomaré como propiamente de la historia los períodos Hongshan, Longshan, y Liangzhu.**

 **-Nuevos personajes:**

 **-Tíbet: personificación y representación del Tíbet. Él es primo de China.**

 **-Si se menciona los pueblos nómadas del Norte, estos hacen referencia a Mongolia.**

 **\- El Da Quin es el Imperio Romano.**

 **Como dije, esto es básicamente un resumen. Si uno quiere interiorizarse más sobre ciertos temas o personajes históricos, o de filosofía como lo es el Taoísmo chino, el Confusionismo, el I Ching, entro otros conceptos, definitivamente deberá estudiarlo por su parte, esto solo es un resumen.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _中國 (Zhōngguó/China)_

-Inicios:

La civilización China, una de las más antiguas del mundo, luego de la India, comenzó hace muchísimo tiempo, en donde el mundo todavía dormía y le faltaba por despertar. De lo más antiguo de la historia y cultura china poco se sabe, es un misterio. Pero si se sabe que, mientras la humanidad estaba apenas saliendo del Neolítico, los pueblos chinos ya tenían una civilización avanzada para la época. China ya estaba a diez pasos adelante. Y China se inventó el mundo. Todo, a excepción de los inventos de la Revolución Industrial, todo lo fue haciendo primero China, quién en su soledad, en su remoto mundo, con atención todo lo fue haciendo. La navegación, las brújulas, los mapas, medicina y astronomía, China lo estaba haciendo antes que todos porque casi toda la humanidad (a excepción de India), estaba apenas abriendo los ojos. Todo lo que occidente luego redescubrió, China ya lo había hecho antes. Y todos los modelos que luego, mucho luego, experimentaría el occidente, los imperios, las republicas, las democracias, los reinos absolutistas, todo eso China lo había experimentado y llevado a cabo mucho antes. China se inventó el mucho, lo que luego hizo el occidente fue redescubrir lo que él ya había hecho. La filosofía griega y los griegos podrían haber sido como nietos de China en ese aspecto, porque ni con su filosofía y artes y ciencia se le acercaban ni a los talones de China, quién en esos entonces, era la civilización humana más poderosa y avanzada.

Pero la historia de China es compleja y profunda, y mucho pasó el gran Dragón Rojo en su existencia.

-Tres Augustos y Cinco Emperadores, Mitología China:

Este período de tiempo es un tiempo histórico casi ficticio, en donde probablemente hubo personajes reales pero envueltos en mitología, como en todas las historias.

La mitología china es una junta de la mitología tradicional con el Taoísmo y el Budismo, que a lo largo del tiempo se fueron recopilando. Según la mitología china, el inicio de los tiempos fue así: al principio solo había un gran caos en el vacío, y de ese caos salió un huevo. Cuando las fuerzas Yin y Yang se equilibraron, nació del huevo Pangu, quién tomo la tarea de crear el Mundo. Pangu dividió el Yin y el Yang y como el Yin era pesado, fue hacia abajo, creando la Tierra. Y como el Yang era liviano, voló y se convirtió en el Cielo. Pangu los sostuvo durante 18.000 años hasta que se cansó y se acosó. Su cuerpo se convirtió en montañas y sus pelos en bosques. De su ojo derecho nació la Luna y de su ojo izquierdo el Sol. Así se creo el mundo según la mitología china. La humanidad fue creada luego por Niwü y Fuxi dos criaturas con cuerpo mitad de serpiente mitad humano. Ellos crearon a la humanidad según las historias.

Según China, a quién muchos preguntan quienes fueron sus padres, él siempre responde altaneramente que él es el hijo del Cielo, hijo del Emperador de Jade, señor del Cielo y la Tierra, deidad mitológica del Taoísmo.

La mitología china es muy amplia y profunda, tiene muchas variantes y muchas leyendas que fueron recopiladas por el taoísmo especialmente.

También está la leyenda del Viaje al Occidente, en donde el espíritu mono, por castigo de los dioses, tenía que viajar a lo más occidente del mundo. Entre sus aventuras, a llegar a lo más occidental del mundo supo que había llegado al mismo lugar de donde salió. Esto indica que desde el principio los chinos sabían que la tierra era redonda y que giraba alrededor del sol.

-La Gran Inundación:

Como muchas otras culturas, China también tiene en su mitología un diluvio.

Según en esos entonces, el Clan Xia tenía una enorme rivalidad con el clan del dios Chi You (dios de la guerra y la lluvia). Según cuenta la historia, Gun, el padre del héroe chino Yu el Grande, fue el miembro más antiguo registrado del clan Xia, y cuando el río Amarillo se inundó, muchas tribus unidas entre sí trabajaron para controlar y detener la inundación. Gun fue nombrado por Yao para detener la inundación. Ordenó la construcción de grandes diques para bloquear el camino del agua. El intento de Gun para detener la inundación duró nueve años, pero fue un fracaso debido a que las inundaciones se hicieron más fuertes. Gun recibió la orden de ser ejecutado por Shun (nuevo señor del clan) en Yushan, una montaña.

Yu fue altamente de la confianza de Shun, por lo que este lo designó para terminar el trabajo de su padre, que era detener la inundación. El método de Yu era diferente del de su padre: él organizó personas de diferentes tribus y les ordenó que le ayuden a construir canales en todos los grandes ríos que se inundan y conducir el agua hacia el mar. Yu fue dedicado a su obra. La gente elogio su perseverancia y fueron inspirados, tanto es así que otras tribus se unieron en la obra. La leyenda dice que en los 13 años que tardó en completar con éxito el trabajo para detener las inundaciones, nunca volvió a su pueblo natal para parar y descansar.

-Dinastía Xia, la primera dinastía de la Antigua China:

A pesar de que esta se considera la primera dinastía histórica de China, es poco probable que haya pasado realmente. Esta dinastía se ubica entre los siglos XXI a.C y siglo XVI a.C, siendo esta dinastía la más remota infancia de China.

El éxito de Yu para detener las inundaciones aumentó la producción agrícola (ya que las inundaciones fueron destructivas). El poder de la tribu Xia aumentó y Yu se convirtió en el líder de las tribus circundantes. Poco después Shun envió a Yu dirigir un ejército para reprimir a la tribu Sanmiao, que abusaba continuamente de las tribus fronterizas. Después de derrotarlos, les desterró al sur de la zona del río Han. Esta victoria fortaleció el poder de la tribu Xia aún más. Como Shun envejeció, pensó en un sucesor y cedió el trono a Yu, a quien consideraba digno. La sucesión de Yu marca el comienzo de la dinastía Xia. Como Yu se acercaba a la muerte pasó el trono a su hijo, Qǐ, en lugar de pasarlo al candidato más capaz, estableciendo así el precedente de gobierno dinástico o el sistema hereditario, cosa que antes no existía, se daba el trono al más capaz. La dinastía Xia comenzó un período de control de la familia o el clan.

Si esta dinastía fue real, se la atribuye como una dinastía esclavista.

En estos tiempos el pequeño China se llamaba Huáxià.

El último rey de esta dinastía se decía que era corrupto, y fue derrocado por Tang, el primer rey de la dinastía Shang .

-Dinastía Shang:

La dinastía Shang fue la dinastía que sucedió a la leyendaria dinastía Xia. Esta segunda dinastía duro entre 1766 a.C hasta el 1046 a.C. Esta es la primera dinastía en la que se tiene registros fehacientes. Esta dinastía abarcó el valle del río Amarillo.

El último rey de la dinastía Xia supuestamente era corrupto y tirano, por lo que se armó un levantamiento contra él. El que le derrotó formó su propia dinastía, la dinastía Shang también conocida como Yin.

Durante esta dinastía, la capital se trasladó seis veces. Los centros urbanos era bulliciosos y centros de la vida cortesana. El rey era la máxima cabeza del culto a los antepasados. Las tumbas reales indican que los monarcas eran enterrados con muchos objetos de valor que necesitaría en su otra vida. Además, cientos de plebeyos (esclavos) eran enterrados vivos junto a su señor.

En estos tiempos, el pequeño China era muy niño, y estaba solo. Sin embargo, como nunca había estado con nadie, justaba de su soledad. El pequeño China desde su más remota niñez era ya vanidoso y arrogante, creyéndose la máxima cultura de lo que él conocía, y en cierta medida tenía razón. La única otra persona que conocía era a su primo Mongolia (tribus del norte) y su relación siempre fue mala, ya que Mongolia le atacaba siempre por molestia a la arrogante mirada con la que China le miraba. El pequeño chino no conocía a nadie más que a él. Todavía no conocía al que sería su maestro, India, y ninguno de sus hermanos menores habían nacido todavía, eran unos tiempos remotos. Aún así, el pequeño inteligente chino sabía de la existencia de otros pueblos en el occidente aparte de él, pero para él, el occidente era aburrido y muy lejano.

La dinastía Shang duró 720 años, hasta que finalmente China aprendería que la vida era un ciclo constante, solo el cambio era permanente. Supo esto cuando la dinastía Shang cayó y vino otra dinastía.

Shang Zhou, el último rey Yin, se suicidó después de que su ejército fuera derrotado por el pueblo Zhou. Su ejército le traicionó uniéndose a los rebeldes Zhou en la batalla decisiva. La novela clásica Fengshen Yanyi trata de la guerra entre los Yin y los Zhou, en la que cada grupo era apoyado por un conjunto de dioses.

Después de la caída de Yin, los supervivientes de la familia real cambiaron su apellido para adoptar el nombre de la dinastía derrotada Yin. La familia continuó siendo aristocrática y a menudo aportó los necesarios servicios administrativos a la dinastía Zhou que les sucedió. El rey Zhōu Chéng, a través del regente, su tío el duque de Zhou, ofreció el feudo de Wēizi al antiguo rey Shang, hermano de Zhou, en la vieja capital Shang, convirtiéndose el territorio en el estado de Sōng. El estado de Song y los descendientes reales de Shang mantuvieron sus ritos para con los ya muertos reyes Shang y pervivieron hasta el 286 a. C.

En esos tiempos un desencantado príncipe Yin llamado Jizi, que rechazó ceder el poder a los Zhou cuando derrocaron a la dinastía Shang, dejó China con su guarnición y fundó el estado de Choseon cerca de la actual Pyongyang, y fue así que nació el primer estado coreano. El jovencito China abrió los ojos de la impresión, pues sin que se lo esperara, había nacido un hermano de él. Ya había nacido su hermano Corea. Y aunque China le tuvo un sentimiento agridulce, China no tardó en influir y manejar a su nuevo pequeño hermano.

-Dinastía Zhou:

La dinastía Shang cayó finalmente a manos de los Zhou con la famosa Batalla de Muye, en el año 1046 a.C. China aceptó el cambio. Cuando los Zhou triunfaron antiguos nobles de la dinastía Shang se cambiaron de apellidos y se convirtieron en funcionarios de los Zhou. La tienda imperial de arroz se abrió inmediatamente después de la batalla para alimentar a la población hambrienta. El jovencito China miró lo que acontecía con atención.

Este suceso, que podría considerarse uno más de entre muchos acontecimientos bélicos similares que se produjeron en el norte de China en la antigüedad, ha sido ampliamente narrado en las fuentes chinas y se interpretó como un traspaso de poder de una dinastía corrupta a una nueva dinastía de reyes virtuosos. Esta visión responde a un concepto introducido en el pensamiento chino durante la época zhou: el "mandato del cielo", la legitimidad de gobierno concedida por el Cielo (considerado una deidad en esta época) a una clase virtuosa de dirigentes que gobernaba con justicia.

Desde esta visión legitimista, los últimos reyes Shang aparecen como reyes crueles y corruptos, mientras que los primeros reyes zhou habrían sido justos y sabios. Merecen una mención especial los tres primeros gobernantes conocidos de los zhou: el Rey Civilizador 'rey de la cultura', rey sabio que murió antes de la victoria frente a los Shang; el Rey Guerrero, que completó la estrategia del Rey Civilizador y consiguió la derrota definitiva de los Shang, convirtiéndose en el primer rey de los zhou como dinastía; y el duque de Zhou, hermano del anterior que gobernó como regente tras la muerte de aquél y consolidó el poder de los zhou.

Durante la Dinastía Zhou, China fue creciendo de apoco. La agricultura fue intensiva durante estos tiempos, y todas las tierras pertenecían a los nobles quienes las prestaban a sus sirvientes, como una especia de sistema feudal.

Durante estos tiempos, apareció un hombre que marcaría a China significativamente, Confucio. Confucio (nombre en versión latinizada), no fue un profeta, o un elegido ni nada de eso, simplotamente fue un recopilador de filosofías y códigos de China hasta el momento. Y grande fue el impacto que tuvo el pequeño China ante él. Las recopilaciones de Confucio se volvieron doctrinas en China y pronto se convirtieron en un sistema social completo. Que confusionismo decía la filosofía de "no oponerse al curso de la naturaleza". El confusionismo se convirtió el algo que moldeó la profunda cultura china convirtiéndola por igual estricta. En el sistema social confusionista chino no existe el individualismo. El concepto de individualismo que tanto hizo pensar a occidente siglos después no tenía sentido en China. Cada persona era importante a la sociedad a su medida. La sociedad era una gran máquina y cada uno era una parte de ella, como un engranaje, y no se podía salir de allí, no hay individualismo y tal idea China no la habría comprendido siquiera.

La sociedad y la vida era como un Ying y un Yang (conceptos taoístas), las dos fuerzas fundamentales opuestas y complementarias que se encuentran en todas las cosas. Incluso en la avanzada medicina china, cada parte del cuerpo tiene energía Ying y energía Yang. China fue creciendo y adoptando todo esto durante esta dinastía, en la cual también conoció a otra persona que le influiría muchísimo. Lao Tse fue un gran maestro para el joven China y sus pensamientos lo dejaron maravillados. Lao Tse había dicho que si no hubiera leyes, no habría por consiguiente leyes que infringir y por lo tanto tampoco habría criminales, aunque muchos se opusieron a ese pensar, China nunca lo olvidó.

Con el confusionismo como un casi código social y el ahora Taoísmo, una filosofía profunda, China iba madurando, de ser un arrogante a un arrogante con conocimiento, con filosofía y sabiduría. Y con la esencia del Taoísmo China dijo, con el corazón maravillado y conmovido:

Desde el no ser

Comprenderemos la esencia del Tao;

Y del ser

Solo vemos su apariencia.

Ambas cosas, ser y no ser, tienen el mismo origen,

Aunque distinto nombre.

Su identidad es un misterio.

Y este misterio, es la puerta de toda maravilla.

Con la influencia del Taoísmo, la filosofía de China por excelencia, este comenzó a tomar la identidad con la que se le conocería más adelante. Profundo y hermoso fue China, una de las más grandes de las civilizaciones.

Durante el período Zhou, China comenzó a salir de su infancia, aunque aun le faltaba para llegar a lo que él llamaba la primavera de su vida.

China era poético, la historia, los tiempos y la vida se dividían en estaciones, según él. Él estaba en el verano de su vida todavía.

China no tenía una estructura de pensamiento lineal. No entendía el concepto de causa y efecto, China comprendía la vida como "instantes". "La eternidad es un instante" decía China. Y como entendía China el mundo y como él se lo plasmaría a sus futuros hermanos, se ve simplemente en su escritura. La escritura china son ideogramas. No representan palabras o sonidos sino ideas. Una letra puede ser una idea. Así China codificaba su mundo. Ideas, instantes cíclicos, la cultura y mente de China fueron muy complicadas de comprender incluso hasta por sus vecinos, como India.

Durante esos tiempos, el arte confusionista y taoísta, las letras y la música surgieron aún más. Con su filosofía, el taoísmo y confusionismo, China fue escribiendo de apoco el famoso libro I Ching, el Libro de las Mutaciones o Cambios.

Durante estos períodos de la infancia de China, el libro de los Ritos dice: "Cuando se marchaba por el camino de la virtud, el mundo no era más que una comunidad. Se escogía como dirigentes a los hombres de talento. Su voz era sincera y practicaban la armonía. Los hombres trataban a los padres de los demás como a los suyos propios. Se proporcionaba a los ancianos un cobijo hasta la muerte, a los hombres en la fuerza de la vida trabajo, a los jóvenes educación. Se manifestaba dulzura y compasión por las viudas, los huérfanos, las personas sin hijos y los enfermos, de forma que se preocupaban de ellos. Cada hombre tenía un trabajo y cada mujer un hogar. La gente despreciaba el despilfarro de los bienes, sin acapararlos, sin embargo, para ellos. Les gustaba trabajar con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin buscar el beneficio individual. Por ello las ambiciones individuales no podían desarrollarse. No se conocían ladrones ni bandidos y las puertas exteriores de las casas estaban siempre abiertas. Era el período llamado de la Gran Unidad."

A pesar de la profundidad del ser de China, su filosofía y su forma de ver el mundo, y teniendo en cuenta que era una de las civilizaciones más avanzadas de la época, China se enfrentaría a la otra cara de su poder, la otra cara de su grandeza, y vería como la sangre seguiría siendo derramada sobre las flores y los prados.

-Los Zhou occidentales: El Rey Wu (rey de los Zhou) mantuvo la antigua capital de los Shang con fines ceremoniales, pero construyó una nueva para su palacio y administración cercana. Aunque la muerte temprana de Wu dejó un heredero joven y sin experiencia, el duque de Zhou asistió a su sobrino el rey Cheng en la consolidación del poder real. Él sofocó príncipes rebeldes Zhou, gobernantes feudales, y partidarios Shang; contrarresto crisis de legitimidad Zhou al exponer la doctrina del "Mandato del Cielo" (idea divina que justificaba a los Zhou en el poder) y configuró el sistema fengjian para mantener la autoridad Zhou sobre su territorio considerablemente ampliado. La Caída de los zhou occidentales en el año 771 a. C., fue por una alianza formada por el estado vasallo de los shēn y el pueblo nómada de los quǎnróng quienes lanzaron un ataque contra la corte de la capital, en el que murió el duodécimo monarca zhou, el rey You. China vio todo esto con ojos sorprendidos, y pronto procedió a ver atentamente que era l que sucedía. El ataque se debió a que el rey You había repudiado a su esposa, hija del marqués de Shen, sustituyéndola por una concubina. El sucesor del rey You, el rey Ping, acabó trasladando la corte, en el año 722 a. C., a un lugar más seguro, más al este, en Chengzhou, cerca de la actual Luoyang. Sin embargo, la corte zhou (los "zhou orientales" a partir de ahora) ya no controla de manera efectiva el territorio y China los veía débiles. Su autoridad teórica será aún respetada pero, en la práctica, el territorio se verá dividido en estados independientes dirigidos por soberanos que se enfrentarán a menudo entre ellos. Estos enfrentamientos se convertirán en guerras habituales en el periodo de los Reinos Combatientes. En esta época, uno de los estados, el de Qín se convertirá en el más poderoso. Y sin que el joven China se lo esperara, faltaría tiempo para que volviera a vivir en paz de nuevo, porque con espada en mano, las guerras se volverían muy comunes.

-Primaveras y Otoños:

Pronto, la corte de los Zhou orientales no serían más que títeres de estados más poderosos, y solo serían espectadores de años y años de guerras.

Al norte de China existían tribus que eran llamadas "barbarás" por los chinos. Sin embargos, estas tribus tenían una mezcla con los chinos y pronto tuvieron sus propios estados poderosos, los estados de Wu y Yue.

En esos tiempos los grandes estados ya no querían ayudar a los estados más pequeños y débiles como era la tradición, y en vez de esto se aprovechan de ellos o los anexaban. Los duques de Qi y Wen del estado de Jin intentaron llevar a cabo un fuerte feudalismo mientras anexaban más tierras de estados pequeños. Con esto fueron creciendo exponencialmente los estados de Qin, Jin, Qi, y Chu, quienes se volvieron hegemonías del lugar donde pretendían ayudar a los estados más pequeños pero en realidad abusaban de ellos.

Entre todo esto, el joven China se encontraba pasmado y no sabía qué hacer. Su único consuelo a vivir entre constantes guerras era seguir estudiando filosofía y arte, porque China era inteligente, siempre lo fue, y supo que la guerra era atrasarlo y él jamás se permitiría decaer. Él, quién sabía que era el más grande.

Los Zhou solo eran títeres sin autoridad que hasta a veces no eran reconocidos por los estados poderosos. En esos tiempos se empezó a implementar la administración local que facilitó el comercio, los impuestos, y la agricultura.

Los grandes estados de Qin, Ji y Qi no se molestaron entre ellos sino que se enfocaron en repeler los ataques del estado de Chu, cuyo jefe se había nombrado rey. Pronto, el estado de Chu invadió la zona del Río Amarillo.

Llamar al estado de Chu "bárbaro" era solo una advertencia para que este estado no interfiriera en sus esferas de poder. La invasión de Chu fue puesta a prueba tres veces con las violentas Batalla de Chengdu, ocurrida en el año 632 a.C, entre Chu y Jin, con la victoria de Jin. La Batalla de Bi, ocurrida en el 597 a.C, con la victoria de Chu, y la Batalla de Yanling entre Jin y Chu, en donde nuevamente salió victorioso el estado de Jin.

Tras mucho pelear, China vio con un ingenuo alivio como los estados de Qi, Qin, Jin, y Chu se juntaron en una conferencia de desarme en el año 579 a.C. En la conferencia mini estados se convirtieron en estados satélites de los más grandes. En el año 546 a.C, Jin y Chu acordaron una tregua. Y China soltó aire de alivio, pero en realidad, esto sería un preludio a una larga época de guerras y estados combatientes, y China tendría que seguir esperando con una dolorosa paciencia el día en que todo ello terminara. Y China vio con frustración como cuatro estados se mataban entre sí, familias terratenientes se hacían la guerra. La familia Chen eliminaba a sus enemigos en Qin. La legitimidad de los gobernantes era desafiada por guerras civiles y por miembros de la familia real de Qin y Chu. Y China se angustiaba. Solo pensar en el arte y la filosofía hacía a China sentirse mejor. En el fondo no sabía porque sucedía esto, le parecía irreal en un mundo tan lleno de maravillas. Pero pronto China obtendría su alivio, su tesoro. En esos tiempos China vio nacer al que sería su hermano favorito, al que sería su mayor dolor, Japón. Japón era muy niño en esos entonces y era muy unido a China, quién para olvidar lo que sucedía se encargaba de influir a Japón junto con su otro joven hermano Corea. Al menos en eso había paz en los tres hermanos, pero eso algún día se rompería.

El período de los Reinos Combatientes comenzó en el año 403 a.C, donde quedaban las élites de Jin, Zhou, Wei y Han que dividieron aún más el estado. La corte de Zhou fue forzada a reconocer a estos estados.

Durante un breve periodo de relativa paz en el siglo VI a.C, los estados de Wu y Yue prosperaron y ganaron poder, después de la muerte del rey Fu Chai de Wu, Yue se convirtió en el último gran señorío reconocido.

-Reinos Combatientes:

Para estos entonces, quedaban siete estados poderosos, también conocidos como los siete héroes entre los Reinos Combatientes. Este período también fue conocido como "los señores de la guerra aun se consideran duques del rey de la dinastía Zhou, pero empezaron a llamarse a sí mismos reyes".

Durante de esta época se mejoró el manejo de los metales para la guerra, y los estados de Chu y Yue se fueron acercando a la cultura china. Este agitado tiempo de guerras no impidió que China siguiera su vida de erudito y surgieron los movimientos y nuevas ideas filosóficas llamadas Cien Escuelas del Pensamiento, que se basadan y estudiaban el confusionismo, Taoísmo, legismo y Moísmo. Además, China procuró que a pesar de la guerra el comercio floreciera y no se viera muy afectado.

Para este entonces el estado de Jin era el más poderoso pero fue decayendo y Jin cayó bajo el poder y la influencia de otras seis grandes familias.

Al comenzar este período, después de muchas luchas, las familias restantes era: la familia Zhi, Wei, Zhao y Han, siendo la familia Zhi la que gobernaba el estado de Jin. Zhi Yao, último señor jefe de la familia Zhi intentó formar una alianza con las familias Wei y Han, para derrocar a los Zhao. Sin embargo, la arrogancia y falta de respeto de Zhi Yao hacia las otras familias hizo que las familias se aliaran secretamente con los Zhao, y lanzaron conjuntamente un ataque sorpresa a los Zhi.

En el año 403 a.C, las tres grandes familias acordaron la partición, con la aprobación del rey Zhou, del estado de Jin en tres partes, Han, Zhao, y Wei. Las tres familias obtuvieron los títulos de marqueses y como las tres familias eran oriundas del estado de Jin, fueron conocidas como los Tres Jin.

En el año 389 a.C, se produjo un cambio de gobierno en Qi. La familia Tian tomó el control del estado de Qi y fueron nombrados duques. La antigua familia, los Jian, continuó existiendo hasta el año 379 a.C, cuando finalmente el estado fue absorbido por el estado de Quin de los Tian.

En el 371 a.C, la marquesa de Wei murió sin dejar un sucesor, haciendo que internamente se desencadenara una guerra de sucesión. Después de tres años de guerra interna, los Zhao y los Han aprovecharon este hecho para invadir sorpresivamente a Wei, sin embargo, luego se indispusieron sin saber qué hacer con el estado, por lo que retiraron sus ejércitos misteriosamente. La consecuencia de esto fue el ascenso de Hiu de Wei al trono.

En el año 354 a.C, Hui de Wei atacó e invadió el estado de Zhao por venganza a la anterior invasión y pronto la importante ciudad de Handan era asediada y los Zhao sufrían una fuerte derrota. El vecino de Zhao, el estado de Qi decidió ayudarlo y usó una famosa táctica militar, sugerida por el ilustre táctico militar Sun Bin, quién procedió a atacar el estado de Wie mientras que los ejércitos de este estaban en Zhao. Por esto el ejército de Wei tuvo que retroceder y volver. Cuando se dispusieron a volver, tuvieron que hacer frente al ejército de Qi, en la Batalla de Guiling, en el año 353 a.C, la cual resultó en una gran victoria para Qi gracias al estratega Sun Bin. En todas las batallas, China observaba de lejos, con impotencia y cierta frialdad. China los consideraba a todos idiotas por pelear por nada, cuando el mundo pedía a gritos que él descubriera sus secretos.

Mientras, alrededor del 359 a.C, Shang Yang inició una serie de reformas que hicieron que el estado de Quin pasara a ser de un estado de segunda a uno de los más poderosos de China en esa época. Sin que el exasperado China lo supiera, su destino comenzaba a buscarlo.

En el año 341 a.C, el estado de Wei atacó a Han y Qi se interpuso. Los mismos generales y estados de la Batalla de Guiling se enfrentaron en la Batalla de Maling, en donde Wei salió nuevamente derrotado.

Todo empeoró para Wei cuando Qin al ver sus derrotas lo invadió y lo obligó a ceder tierras. Con esto, Qin y Qi se volvieron los estados más poderosos de China.

En el año 334 a.C, Wei y Qi se reconciliaron y se reconocieron soberanos. La falta de poder de los Zhou desde el comienzo de la dinastía oriental todos los estados declararon su independencia y muchos no reconocieron al los Zhou.

En el 325 a.C, Quin se proclama "rey". Luego lo imitaron Han y Yan en el 323 a.C, y luego el gobernador de Song en el 318 a.C, y luego los imita los Zhao.

El estado de Chu era uno de los más fuertes de esa época en China. Alcanzó un buen nivel cuando el rey de Chu nombró al famoso reformador Wu Qi su primer ministro.

Chu llegó a la cumbre en el año 334 a.C, cuando ganó extensiones de territorios. Cuando Yue se preparó para atacar a Qi, Qi envió un emisario para persuadir al estado de Yue en atacar a Chu en su lugar. Y así se hizo, China vio sin mucha emoción como Yue atacaba a Chu a larga escala. Pero pronto Chu comenzó a tomar la delantera y pronto comenzó la conquista de Chu hacia Yue.

China estaba cansado pero acostumbrado. Sabía buen que la vida era cíclica y eso no dudaría para siempre, pero su cuerpo le dolía muchísimo. Todo le dolía y sangraba frecuentemente por la boca. Lo único que alegraba a China un poco era su pequeño hermano Japón, aunque China era perseverante y firme, y le dejó a Japón la liberad que este quisiera. Aun así, a China siempre le gustaba visitarlo.

Pero pronto todo cambiaría en China, y él, quién había sido como un espíritu expectante en las guerras e invasiones, tomaría partido.

-Unificación de China:

En esos tiempos hacía mucho que China no representaba un país, porque él estaba dividido en ciudades-estados o estado independientes. Lo que él representaba era la cultura que todos compartían entre sí. Pero pronto eso cambiaría, cuando un tal Qin Shi Huang se presentó ante él, imponente, y le dijo que pronto, unificaría a los estados, y que él debía tomar partido, acompañarlo en la campaña. China podía ser un ser tranquilo que admirara la inquietud del mundo con profundidad, pero a la vez, era el mejor de todos los guerreros y el más sublime de todos. Pronto, el joven China ya tenía una espada en mano.

El estado de Qin se volvió para el fin de los Reinos Combatientes en el más poderoso de todos los estados. Por ello los otros seis estados restantes comenzaron una política agresiva y amenazante contra Quin, y se formó un bloque de alianza llamado Hezong, entre los estados de Zhao, Qi, Wei, Yan, Chu y Han, con el objetivo del repeler el expansionismo de Quin. La segunda alianza era la Liangheng, formada por el estado de Qin y otros estados menores. A pesar del buen inicio del bloque Hezong, la alianza fracasó y Quin fue invadiendo los estados uno por uno, y China estaba allí, con una mirada temeraria en sus ojos. China, quién se caracterizaba por ser suspicaz e inteligente, mandó a muchos intelectuales de las Cien Escuelas del Pensamiento a hacer "tácticas de presión" a los otros estados.

Con los ejércitos de Qin, China formó parte de este proceso. Qin conquistó la zona de Shun en el 316 a.C, el estado de Han en el 210 a.C, Zhao y Wei en el 225 a.C, Chu en el 223 a.C, Yan en el 222 a.C, y el estado de Qi en el 221 a.C. Estas campañas fueron conocidas como Guerras de Unificación de China.

Y China fue a la guerra, pero con un objetivo y como él tenía un temple indestructible, después de la guerra volvió a su vida porque bien China sabía que la guerra era una salvajada y que había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Y grande fue su satisfacción cuando se unificó, porque sabía que ahora tendría tiempo para florecer de nuevo.

En el año 256 a. C. el ejército de Qin destruyó la corte zhou, derrocando al último rey, el rey Nan, 35 años más tarde, en el 221 a. C. el soberano de Qin consiguió someter a los demás estados bajo la nueva dinastía Qin y asumió el nuevo título de "emperador", convirtiéndose en el Emperador Inicial, más conocido en la actualidad como Qin Shi Huang.

-Dinastía Qin, la China Imperial:

"El augusto emperador fundador de los Qin", marcó los comienzos de la China imperial, periodo que duró (con ciertas interrupciones) hasta la caída de la dinastía Qing en 1912.

El rey de los Qin fundó finalmente una nueva dinastía y tomó para sí el nuevo nombre de Huángdì, de connotaciones religiosas, que se traduce al español por "emperador". A partir de este momento histórico, todos los monarcas chinos posteriores utilizarán este título, abandonando la denominación de "reyes" (wáng). El nuevo emperador se hizo llamar Shǐ Huángdì ("primer emperador"), viéndose a sí mismo como el primero de lo que esperaba fuera una larga dinastía de emperadores. Es la primera dinastía de una China reunificada y mucho más grande que la gobernada por los Zhou. Con esta dinastía surge, por primera vez en la historia, un estado chino fuerte, centralizado y unificado. Y China sonrió. Crecía, su infancia había terminado para dar paso a algo nuevo.

El Estado Qin llevó a cabo una labor intensa de unificación de normas: Se unificaron las pesas y las medidas, así como el sistema de escritura. Se ordenó la tristemente célebre quema de libros, en la que se destruyeron escritos que no se ajustaban al modelo religioso y social del nuevo imperio. Esto no agradó mucho a China, todo ese conocimiento perdido por la quema de libros le molestó, pero consideró que el conocimiento nunca se pierde, y nuevos conocimientos encontraría.

Durante esta dinastía se construyó enormes palacios en Xianyang para convertir a sus antiguos enemigos en cortesanos. China no estaba en la cumbre de su potencial y de su vida, pero sabía que estaba en un lugar mucho más alto que cualquiera, y por ello decidió dejar rastro de su poder, de su grandeza: se construyeron los famosos Guerreros de Terracota, esculturas a tamaño humano con características diferentes en cada uno, modelo del gran ejército de la dinastía. Y China vio al mundo desde abajo. Y fue durante esta dinastía, en que China, preventivo y con orgullo en su ser, decidió unir los muros aislados que impedían la entrada de las tribus del norte (mongoles) y así, fue que comenzó a tomar forma la Gran Muralla China, una de la maravillas de la humanidad. China era la maravilla de la humanidad, se decía a sí mismo China. Aunque poco conociera a la humanidad, China estaba consciente de su estado grandeza.

Esta dinastía duró desde el 221 a.C hasta el 206 a.C, y a pesar del éxito militar de la unificación, las características del estado Qin hicieron su supervivencia inviable, y éste se vino abajo tras la muerte de Qin Shi Huang. Su crueldad y los numerosos trabajos que impuso al pueblo y la forma de estado militarizado y la intolerancia al confusionismo sembraron el descontento en China quién quería seguir con su unificada situación pero quería un cambio de dinastía; tras su muerte en 209 a. C., los rebeldes aprovecharon el reinado de su débil hijo Èrshì Huángdì ("Emperador Segundo"), para acabar con la dinastía Qin y arrasar su capital, Xianyang. En 206 a. C., Liu Bang, que dirigía la rebelión militar contra el ejército Qin, se proclamó emperador, fundando una nueva dinastía: los Han.

-Dinastía Han:

Liu Bang estableció una nueva dinastía, la Han. China prosperó con rapidez, la agricultura, la industria y el comercio florecieron. Esta dinastía duro entre los años 206 a.C al 220 d.C.

Por más que China debiera luchar esporádicamente contra los hunos, pronto, y algo inusual en él, deseo tener contacto con las demás naciones del Asia aparte de sus hermanos Japón y Corea y se creó la famosa e importante Ruta de la Seda, en donde sus productos se vendían muy bien y comenzó a tener contacto y conocimiento del occidente. Allí conoció a su par, India, quién pronto se declaró su maestro. Por más que China se convirtiera en alumno esporádico de India y de vez en cuando hubiera amistad entre ellos, en realidad tenían una latente rivalidad, ya que ambos era las potencias de Asia, y en realidad, las potencias del mundo entero, y por ello, siempre había cierta competencia entre ambos en cuando a filosofía, arte y el arte de la guerra.

China era en esos entonces un pre-adolescente e India un adulto joven, y aún así, China nunca se amilanó y demostró estar a la altura de la India. Hubo intercambio cultural entre ambos mediante la Ruta de la Seda, y aunque a India a veces la arrogancia de su joven alumno le molestara, decidió un día hacerle un regalo.

Cuando China se encontró con India, este traía consigo un regalo hecho por él, pero que en definitiva, había sido solo para China. Cuando China tomó el regalo, pesaba como un bebe. El regalo de la India era el budismo, el cuál a pesar de haber surgido en la India como una derivación del Hinduismo, solo en China tomó fuerza y se trasformó. China quedó maravillado con el regalo de India y de repente su corazón se abrió como una flor en primavera. Antes del budismo China era uno, y después fue el mismo, pero con un aura diferente. China amó el budismo y encajó perfectamente en su estructura de pensamiento. El Confusionismo, el Taoísmo y el Budismo coexistieron pacíficamente y los tres formaron la forma de ver el mundo de China, su comportamiento, y la filosofía tan abstracta que China poseía.

El budismo llegó a China por vía de la Ruta de Seda y no tardó en popularizarse en dicho lugar. India sonrío con esto. China vio al budismo como una joven flor, y la depositó dulcemente en una fuente para que pudiera florecer. Y efectivamente el budismo floreció en China.

Los ideales que contribuyeron a levantar la dinastía fueron desapareciendo, el pueblo que se encontraba disgustado y fue aumentando su rechazo al régimen y surgen revoluciones en distintos puntos del país, como la de los "Leñadores Verdes" y los "Cejas Rojas", que obligan a trasladar la capital desde Xi'an a Louyang en el año 25. Y la de los Turbantes Amarillos, en el año 184, acabará por poner fin a la dinastía.

La dinastía Han se divide en dos periodos: Han occidentales, que tuvieron su capital en Chang'an, y los Han orientales, que mantuvieron un control menos efectivo sobre el territorio, y tuvieron que desplazar la corte al este, cerca de la actual Luoyang.

Entre ambos periodos, la dinastía Han se vio interrumpida brevemente por el "usurpador" por excelencia de la historia china, Wang Mang, que instauró su propia dinastía Xin e intentó organizar un estado basado en el pensamiento confuciano. A China la presencia de este estado chino paralelo le molestó muchísimo pero no le desagradó el intento de llevar al confusionismo a su máxima expresión.

El periodo Han Occidental fue un periodo de prosperidad económica y cultural, especialmente durante el reinado del emperador Wu (Han Wudi, en chino), que derrotó al pueblo nómada Xiongnu junto a China, y abrió rutas comerciales con Asia Central e India, en particular la Ruta de la Seda. Durante el reinado del emperador Wu, el gran historiador chino Sima Qian completó las Memorias Históricas, obra comenzada por su padre, Sima Tan, en la que se narra toda la historia china hasta aquel momento.

Fue durante estos años en donde China creció hasta aparentar ser un adolescente, y en donde extendió su poder hasta tener una nueva hermana, Vietnam.

Y fue también, en donde conoció a una peculiar persona del occidente.

En su poca interacción con el mundo, ósea, con India, China oyó de un gran imperio en el occidente. Y pronto, le entró una extraña curiosidad. Pronto, para saber más de este impero en el occidente, mandó un emisario, el militar Gan Yin, a la capital de este imperio. Pero por más que el embajador trato de viajar a Roma, no pudo llegar. Esto molestó bastante a China, quién estaba ansiosos de conocer a este imperio al que china llamó Da Quin: el Imperio Romano. Y aunque India le advirtió a China de la personalidad vanidosa, brutal e ignorante del romano, China solo deseaba conocerlo y un día, cuando visitaba a su hermana sureña, China se lo encontró. Y sus ojos se abrieron de par a par.

El Imperio Romano y China se encontraron con la mirada, y el romano lo confundió con una chica. China confirmó lo que decía India sobre el occidental, pero aun así, China le tomó cariño y respeto. El Imperio Romano estaba impresionado con el Imperio Chino y se sentía pequeño con respecto a él. A pesar de que en apariencia China pareciera más joven, él era mucho mayor y poderoso que el Imperio Romano, quién sabía este hecho. El romano le visitaba esporádicamente y China llegó a enamorarse de él. El primer romance que China tuvo en su vida fue con él. India lo comprendió. A pesar de que China fuera abstracto, sabio, inalcanzable y profundo, China sentía atracción por el poder, y el Imperio Romano tenía poder. El romance que Da Quin (Imperio Romano) y China sostuvieron fue efímero y un día, el Imperio Romano nunca volvió, y China siempre se preguntó por qué, esperándolo hasta que supo la verdad. Pero por el momento, China pudo disfrutar de la corta mente occidental del romano que tanta gracia le daba.

Y a pesar de que China disfrutó muchísimo su vida de unificado en esos tiempos, pronto de nuevo tendría que enfrenarse a las dificultades de la vida.

Después de doscientos años, la dinastía Han se vio interrumpida durante un breve periodo que duró del año 9 al 24. La situación económica se fue deteriorando en los últimos años y Wang Mang, un miembro de las familias terratenientes que habían adquirido un gran poder durante el gobierno Han, tomó el poder y fundó la dinastía Xin, que sólo duró unos pocos años hasta que se restableció de nuevo la dinastía Han.

Un pariente distante de la realeza Liu, Liu Xiu, lideró la rebelión contra Wang Mang con el apoyo de los mercaderes y los terratenientes. Consiguió así restablecer la dinastía Han en Luoyang, que gobernaría por otros doscientos años, y se convirtió en el emperador Guangwu.

En el 105, ya en la dinastía Han oriental, un oficial e inventor llamado Cai Lun inventó la técnica para hacer papel de gran calidad. La invención del papel es considerada una revolución en la comunicación y el aprendizaje, reduciendo de forma drástica el coste de la educación.

Éste fue unos de los periodos más prósperos de la dinastía Han, al menos durante el reinado de los primeros tres emperadores, durante el cual no hubo revueltas importantes, ni dentro de China ni con los Xiongnu. El comercio floreció y la Ruta de la Seda se convirtió en una de las vías más importantes para el comercio exterior.

Pero la acumulación de poder por parte de los terratenientes y la presión cada vez más grande sobre los campesinos comenzaron a generar nuevas rebeliones, acentuando la crisis agraria. Las desastrosas inundaciones del Río Amarillo alrededor de la década de 170 no hicieron más que empeorar esta situación. La pérdida de las cosechas creó periodos de hambruna que alimentaron las rebeliones. La más importante de todas estas rebeliones fue la de los Turbantes Amarillos en las planicies del norte de China, la principal zona agraria del país. Esta rebelión fue liderada por Zhang Jiao y sus dos hermanos, que defendían las doctrinas taoístas de igualdad de derechos e igualdad en la distribución de tierras, presentes también en la secta de los Taiping. Y a pesar de que China quería seguir unificado, en el fondo concordaba con los pensamientos taoístas y muchas veces hasta apoyó las rebeliones.

Pese a la muerte de los tres hermanos, las rebeliones continuaron. El poder de los emperadores se hizo cada vez menos influyente en favor de los estamentos militares, que son los que gobernaban en efecto el país. El último emperador Han, Xian Di, fue un emperador títere colocado en el poder por Dong Zhuo, un comandante del ejército, reinando hasta el 220 aunque sin ejercer ningún control real. De esta manera concluyó el periodo Han y China dejó de estar unificada en un solo estado durante más de cincuenta años, hasta que fue reunificada de nuevo por la dinastía Jin después del turbulento período de los Tres Reinos.

-Período de los Tres Reinos:

La dinastía Han oriental terminó cuando el poder se dividió entre los tres líderes rivales regionales nombrados Cao Cao que controlaban la zona al norte del río Yangtse. Liu Bei, que controla el interior incluyendo Sichuan en el suroeste, y Sun Quan, que controla el sureste. El norte fue llamado Cao Wei, el suroeste fue llamado Shu Han, y el sureste se llama Dong Wu que significa Wu del este. La dinastía Han había terminado en desastres naturales y las rebeliones que redujeron el poder de la corte dinástica. También hubo grandes conflictos en la Corte de la dinastía que terminó en asesinatos en la misma Corte también. La dinastía Han se partió en tres regiones geográficas económicas que fueron separados por los límites naturales del río Yangtsé y las montañas centrales, donde están las Tres Gargantas. A través de los desastres naturales y la guerra en el fin de la dinastía y durante el Período de los Tres Reinos, la población de la región se redujo. Y cuando la dinastía Han estuvo por romperse, China solo puedo aferrase a su fuerza

Este el período en que China se halló dividido tras la caída de la dinastía Han y por las luchas que se extendieron por el país. Brevemente se unificó bajo los Jin del Este, para nuevamente ser dividido en numerosas dinastías de breve reinado. Se destaca la dinastía Wei del norte, fundada por los Tuoba, un pueblo de la familia de los Hunos, que desde las capitales Datong y luego en Luoyang se dio un impulso al establecimiento del budismo, la única cosa que alegró a China durante este estresante período. En este período se inició la construcción de las majestuosas cuevas de Yunggan, Longmen y Mogao.

La autoridad de Cao Cao en Luoyang, donde el poder nominal aún residía en el emperador Xian, le enfrentó a sus dos rivales militares Liu Bei y Sun Quan.

-La leyendaria Batalla de los Acantilados Rojos:

Después de derrotar a Yuan Shao , Lu Bu y Yuan Shu , Cao Cao tenía el ejército más grande y actuó en nombre del emperador Xiang-di. En el otoño de 208, su ejército se opuso a Liu Biao, que gobernaba el distrito de Jingzhou . Liu Biao pronto muere, y entre sus hijos comienza la hostilidad. En la capital del condado, el hijo menor Liu Biao Liu Zong, que decide rendirse a Cao Cao, se instala. Liu Bei, el comandante militar que estaba en ese momento al servicio de Liu Biao, intenta resistir a las fuerzas invasoras, pero las fuerzas son demasiado desiguales y debe retirarse a la ciudad de Syakou. Liu Qi, el hijo mayor de Liu Biao, que apoya a Liu Bei, se establece en Jiangxi.

Después de ocupar Jingzhou y retirar sus fuerzas, Cao Cao comienza una guerra con Sun Quan. El ejército de los norteños Cao Cao no tenía experiencia en las batallas en el agua, por lo que los ex comandantes de la flota Liu Tsung Tsai Mao y Zhang Yun son nombrados para dirigir la flota y entrenar al ejército. Liu Bei se une con Sun Quan para destruir a Cao Cao.

La flota de Cao Cao fue derrotada en la batalla de Sanjiangkou. Cao Cao intenta introducir espías en el campamento del enemigo, pero están expuestos, mientras que los líderes militares Huang Guy y Pan Thun, que simularon estar de parte de Cao Cao, lo presentaron con éxito. Habiendo sucumbido a la desinformación, Cao Cao ejecuta a Tsai Mao y Zhang Yun, y al dirigir la flota pone a oficiales navales inexpertos en la armada.

Según Zhou Yu, las tropas de Cao Cao, que vinieron con él desde la parte central de China, sumaban entre 150 y 160 mil personas. De las antiguas tropas de Liu Biao, se le unieron entre 70 y 80 mil personas, pero no estaba seguro de su lealtad. Las tropas de Sun Quan contaban con 30 mil personas. Y pronto China sería participe de una batalla que trascendería la historia, y conocería el ardor juego artificial, y nunca lo olvidaría, con recordaría con pena y dolor.

Las tropas de Cao Cao, en su mayoría de los norteños, que no estaban acostumbrados a pelear en el agua, sufrían mareos. Siguiendo el consejo de los agentes de Sun Quan, que fueron enviados al ejército de Cao Cao, los barcos fueron encadenados para reducir el lanzamiento. Sun Quan estuvo precisamente en esto y cuenta y prepara barcos cargados de combustible . En la proa de estos barcos se instalaron largas espinas, de modo que cuando colisionan con naves enemigas se aferran con fuerza a ellas. Los barcos con combustible fueron incendiados, el fuego rápidamente se movió a los barcos atados de la flota de Cao Cao, sembrando el pánico entre sus tropas. Al mismo tiempo, se realizaron ataques terrestres en campamentos costeros.

Como consecuencia, Cao Cao con los restos del ejército fueron a Xuchang para mantener la defensa de sus comandantes. El ejército de Sun Quan, avanzando hacia delante, estaba atrapado en la batalla con las tropas de Cao Cao de las ciudades de Nanjun y Hefei.

El más beneficiado de esta victoria fue Liu Bei: sus tropas tomaron las ciudades de los condados de Xiangyang, Nanjun, Jingzhou y Linglin, Ulin, Guiyang y Changsha.

Después de la derrota del único unificador potencial, China permaneció fragmentado durante otros 70 años.

Tras la Batalla de los Acantilados Rojos, en el año 208, en que estos derrotaron a las tropas de Cao Cao, el imperio quedó dividido en tres. En el año 220, tras la muerte de Cao Cao, su hijo Cao Pi derrocó al último emperador Han y se proclamó emperador en Luoyang de la nueva dinastía Wei. Liu Bei no aceptó la legitimidad de la nueva dinastía y en 221 se autoproclamó continuador de la dinastía Han en Chengdu, en el estado de Shu, actual provincia de Sichuan. Del mismo modo, Sun Quan, desde su base de poder en el bajo Yangzi, tras fracasar en los intentos de alcanzar un acuerdo con Cao Pi, fundó el Reino de Wu en 222, y unos años después, en 229, se proclamó emperador. De este modo, China quedó dividido en tres reinos, Wei, Shu-Han y Wu, que se disputaban la legitimidad de la continuidad de los Han.

Este período de Tres Reinos, en donde China nuevamente quedó dividido, duró desde el año 220 al 280. Pero China fue fuerte, perseverante, sabía que la vida era como las estaciones, y después del invierno, siempre viene la primavera.

-Dinastía Jin:

Esta dinastía duro entre los años 265 al 420 d.C.

China deseaba un reunificación, era más beneficioso para él, asique cuando llegó su oportunidad, el joven China la tomó sin pensarlo.

La reunificación de China se produjo bajo la dinastía Jin, que puede dividirse en dos etapas: los Jin Occidentales, que consiguieron unificar China, y los Jin Orientales, que continuaron gobernando el sur de China.

En el año 263, las tropas de Wei conquistaban el estado de Shu, con lo que los tres reinos se convirtieron en dos. En 265, Sima Yan, de la prestigiosa familia Sima, descendientes de Sima Qian, derrocó al emperador Wei, acabando con el poder de la familia Cao, e instauró la dinastía Jin. En el año 280, los Jin conquistaron el reino de Wu, con lo que consiguieron reunificar bajo la nueva dinastía el antiguo imperio Han. El proceso fue doloroso para China,

Como todos los procesos, pero él desesperadamente deseaba la reunificación, pero aún cuando la obtuvo, China supo que unificación no era sinónimo de paz.

-Guerra de los Ocho Príncipes:

A pesar de que ahora estaba reunificado, eso no significaba que estuviera exento de guerras y peleas por poder. Y pronto su destinó seguiría zamarreándolo.

Cuando murió el emperador Wu-di en 290, la crisis del poder llevó a una lucha dentro de la casa de Sima. El nuevo emperador, Sima Zhong , era joven e incapaz de gobernar por su cuenta. Primero, la madrastra de la emperatriz la emperatriz viuda, Yang, ante eso llevó a que su familia fuera liderada por Yang Jun .

La esposa del emperador, la emperatriz Jia Nanfen, Sima Weiyang (hermano del emperador) y Sima Liang (bisabuelo del emperador) y sus tropas mataron a Yang Jun y sus secuaces en el palacio de 291 años la emperatriz viuda fue encarcelada, donde murió.

El Poder residió en manos Sima Lien. Por ello, Jia Nanfeng convenció a Sima Wei para que lo matara. Cuando Sima Wei llevó a cabo su orden, fue ejecutado como un criminal. El Clan Jia permaneció en el poder hasta el año 300 , cuando la Emperatriz mató al heredero al trono, Sima Yu , el hijo del emperador de la concubina de Xie Tszyu .

El comandante de la guardia imperial Sima Lun (hermano Sima Lian) mató a la emperatriz y destruyó el clan Jia. Sima Lun intentó controlar a los príncipes de la capital; lo que condujo a la rebelión de Sima Yao y la campaña contra la capital: Sima Yao fue asesinado en la Batalla de Luoyang. Sima Lun arrestó al emperador y lo envió al exilio, y comenzó a comportarse como un emperador.

En respuesta, Sima Jion dirigió un ejército de coalición, incluyendo a Sima Ina y Sima Yun , contra Sima Lun. Derrotaron a Sim Lun y lo mataron, devolvió al emperador, Sima Jion se hizo poderoso en la corte. El poder comenzó a concentrarse en las manos de Sima Jung, y Sima Ai , fue a Changshu donde levantó una rebelión, aplastó y mató a Sima Jun.

Sima Ai no permaneció en el poder por mucho tiempo, desde que Sima Yue fue derrotado y ejecutado. Sima Ying fue derrotado y el emperador huyó a Luoyang. Fue capturado por Sima Yun, quien fue derrotado por las fuerzas de Sima Yue. El emperador Hui-di fue envenenado en 306 , y su hermano, Sima Chi , ascendió al trono. Sima Ying y Sima Yun finalmente fueron capturados y asesinados; Sima Yun murió el 7 de febrero de 307 , que se convirtió en el final oficial de la guerra.

Y China vio todo esto angustiado, porque con esta guerra nobiliaria, la Dinastía Jin entró en decadencia y su reunificación peligraba. Y efectivamente, las cosas empeoraron.

Pronto China fue acosado nuevamente por las tribus del norte, su primo Mongolia, y para cuando quiso defenderse, se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente devastado. Los Jin no pudieron contener la invasión y el levantamiento de los pueblos nómadas después de la devastadora guerra de los ocho príncipes.

Pronto, la capital de China fue tomada, y como pudo tuvo que huir.

Las autoridades militares y las crisis plagaron la corte del gobierno Jin Oriental durante sus 104 años de existencia. Sobrevivió a las rebeliones de Wang Dun y Su Jun. Huan Wen murió en el 373 antes de poder proclamarse emperador. La Batalla de Fei dio un resultado victorioso al gobierno Jin a través de una relación de breve cooperación entre Huan Chong que era hermano de Huan Wen, y el primer ministro (del secretariado imperial) Xie An. Huan Xuan, hijo de Huan Wen, usurpó y cambió el nombre de la dinastía a Chu. Pero su posición le fue arrebatada por Liu yu, que ordenó colgar al reinstaurado emperador An.

El último emperador y hermano del emperador An, Gong, fue nombrado en el 419. La abdicación del emperador Gong en el 420 en favor de Liu Yu, por entonces emperador Wu, condujo a la dinastía Song y a las dinastías del Sur.

Mientras tanto, el norte de China fue gobernado por los Dieciséis Reinos, muchos de los cuales fueron fundados por los Wu Hu, etnia distinta a los chinos Han. La conquista de los Liang del norte por la Dinastía Wei de norte en el 439 dio como resultado las dinastías del norte.

Y ante tal panorama de desintegración, China no solo supo que de nuevo estaba dividido desventajosamente, sino que supo que si no se cuidaba, los del norte podrían raptarlo. Esto tuvo un fuerte impacto en la mente de China, quién deseo intensificar la Gran Muralla.

Pronto, China estaría en uno de los más estresantes momentos de su juventud.

-Dieciséis Reinos:

Esta etapa de China duró entre los años 304 y 439. En este período el norte de China quedo dividido en dieciséis reinos no-chinos. Estos reinos eran Hanchao, Chao posterior, Ch'ênghan, Liang anterior, Liang posterior, Liang septentrional, Liang occidental, Liang meridional, Yen anterior, Yen posterior, Yen septentrional, Yen meridional, Ch'in anterior, Ch'in posterior, Ch'in occidental y Huhsia.

Todos estos reinos eran de tribus nómades del norte no-chinos, pero entre ellos convivieron pacíficamente y aunque China estuviera molesto por estar dividido otra vez y estuviera exento de estos reinos, la curiosidad lo atrajo a ellos.

Estos gobernantes de origen extranjero asumieron, sin embargo, los modelos chinos de gobierno y administración, y todos ellos reivindicaban su condición de emperadores o reyes al estilo chino. Por su parte, los chinos Han (China) fundaron los cuatro estados de Yan septentrional, Liang occidental, Liang anterior y el Estado de Wei. Seis gobernantes chinos de Liang anterior permanecieron de forma titular bajo el gobierno de la dinastía Jin. La dinastía Wei septentrional no se considera uno de los Dieciséis Reinos pese a que fue fundada durante el periodo. Y a pesar de que China no representara a los Dieciséis Reinos sino que a los cuatro estado de Han, China sintió simpatía por los Dieciséis Reinos y su gente que adoptaron su cultura y por el tiempo en que duró, China les visitó frecuentemente.

-Dinastías Septentrionales y Meridionales:

Este tiempo, que duró entre el año 420 d.C hasta el 589 d.C, fue uno en donde China, cansado y rezagado, se conformó en dos reinos con distintas dinastías.

La división de China después de la dinastía Jin había comenzado con la invasión del norte de China por parte de pueblos nómadas no chinos procedentes del norte. En el año 316, la capital de la dinastía Jin, Luoyang, fue destruida en una invasión de los Tuoba o tabgach, pueblo que fundaría en el año 386 la dinastía Wei del Norte. La dinastía Jin se vio obligada a refugiarse en el sur y los territorios de cultura china permanecerían divididos en dos entidades políticas.

Aunque el norte ya estaba por entonces en manos de la primera de las dinastías septentrionales, los Wei del Norte, la fecha de comienzo de este periodo histórico se sitúa de manera convencional en el año 420, cuando la dinastía Jin refugiada en el sur llegó a su fin, y fue remplazada por la primera de las dinastías meridionales, la dinastía Liu-Song. El periodo llega a su fin cuando la dinastía Sui, proclamada en el norte en 581, derrota a la última de las dinastías meridionales, la dinastía Chen, en el año 589.

A pesar de la división política y de los enfrentamientos entre el norte y el sur, esta época se caracterizó por una intensa actividad artística debida fundamentalmente a la difusión del budismo en ambos reinos, religión procedente de India, que, bajo el patrocinio de algunos emperadores, y pese a las persecuciones por parte de otros, se convertiría en una parte inseparable de la cultura china que se ha mantenido hasta nuestros días.

Y a pesar de que China estaba desilusionado y rendido ante la idea de unificación, estos períodos de división fueron más felices y llevaderos que los cruentos periodos de Primaveras y Otoños y Reinos Combatientes.

-Dinastía Sui:

Pronto, China llegaría a su destino, y pronto surgió de uno en él una unificación que haría que su antigua arrogancia volviera a su pecho.

Wendi, un antiguo general de la dinastía Zhou del Norte, consiguió grandes logros. Entre ellos estuvo la reestructuración del gobierno para simplificar la administración interna, una revisión del código penal y numerosos proyectos de obras públicas, incluyendo la creación de un complejo sistema de canales que unía los ríos Amarillo, Huai y Yangtsé. Wendi fue también partidario del budismo, y fomentó la difusión de esta religión por todos sus dominios.

Se ocupó también de proteger las fronteras de su nuevo imperio. En el norte dominaban los yuezhi, una confederación de guerreros nómadas de ascendencia turca. Controlaban las estepas mongolas desde Manchuria hasta el borde del Imperio bizantino en el oeste; internamente, sin embargo, la confederación estaba sufriendo una división entre dos grupos rivales: uno controlaba la mitad oeste del territorio yuezhi, y el otro controlaba, al este. Wendi ofreció su apoyo a los yuezhi occidentales, y trabajó para socavar el poder y la autoridad del kan (máximo estado) de los yuezhi orientales. Estas maquinaciones políticas, juntamente con el reforzamiento de la Gran Muralla, un incremento del número de tropas que patrullaban la frontera septentrional y la creación del gran canal, redujeron enormemente la amenaza de ataques de los yuezhi orientales. Simultáneamente, esta política permitió también la reapertura de las rutas comerciales occidentales, y de nuevo se desarrolló una próspera relación comercial con Asia Central y Occidental, y pronto, China ya estaba en sus andanzas de nuevo.

Yangdi en varios aspectos fue incluso más ambicioso que su padre. Construyó una segunda capital en Luoyang, en el este, para complementar la construida por Wendi en Chang'an. China, en un impulso de fuerza, volvió a poseer e imponerse de nuevo en el sur, sobretodo en su hermana Vietnam.

El poder imperial que alguna vez había tenido China volvió y en un éxtasis se sintió explotar, ya que mucho había deseado hacer y no había podido por sus divisiones y guerras, pero este nuevo momento pronto adelgazaría.

A pesar fue la ambición de Yangdi (combinada con la mala gestión financiera) lo que finalmente causó la pérdida del imperio. Sus intentos de entrometerse en la política interna de sus vecinos nómadas suscitaron un aislamiento de la fracción yuezhi occidental, que perdió el control de las ciudades-Estado de la Cuenca del Tarim, antes bajo protección Sui.

En el año 612, desesperado y enojado, China se enfrentó a su hermano menor Corea, a quién consideraba desobediente, ya que hasta entonces se había negado a pagar tributo a él.

Para golpear de nuevo a China, unas inundaciones desastrosas agravaron el coste de estas campañas fallidas, tanto en recursos como en vidas humanas. Pocos años más tarde, estalló una rebelión por todo el imperio. China, iracundo como una mujer golpeada, estalló en rabia y enojo, además de frustración. Y en el año 618 Yangdi fue asesinado por sus propios colaboradores.

Esta dinastía, en la cual China surgió con entusiasmo pero termino en dolor y destre, duro desde el año 581 al año 618, y fue el preludiado de algo muy grande, algo que llevaría a China a su máximo florecimiento, a su máximo esplendor imperial, a su máximo poder. La adultez de China había llegado.

-Dinastía Tang, la más gloriosa de todas:

Al caer la dinastía Han, en el año 220 d. C., China vivió un largo período de desunión, caos social, desorden político, aislamiento económico y cultural entre el sur y el norte. El país se reunificó en el 589 con la dinastía Sui y entró en una etapa de prosperidad y estabilidad hasta la aparición del despotismo y la burocracia durante el reinado del cruel, extravagante y licencioso gobernante Yangdi. China era Taoísta y budista, pero tenía muy fuerte su mitología y se creía hijo del Cielo y creía en la suma voluntad del Cielo, pero China creía también que siempre el mandato del cielo puede retirarse y ser otorgado a los revolucionario, y en este caso el revolucionario vencedor fue Li Shimin , quien, por piedad filial, puso a su padre en el trono antes de asumir él mismo la función de emperador y fundar la dinastía Tang. Y para cuando esto sucedió, China ya era un adulto, y el esplendor de su ser iluminaba el mundo.

El territorio Tang, adquirido mediante conquistas militares de sus primeros gobernantes y devastadoras guerras que provocaron la muerte de millones de personas, cosa que hirió e hizo sangrar a China, pero él no paró hasta llegar a lo más alto. China fue mayor en territorio que dinastía Han. Estimulado por el renovado contacto con India y Oriente Medio, el imperio vivió un auge de la creatividad en numerosos campos. El budismo, que había surgido en India en la época de Confucio, continuó floreciendo durante el período Tang y fue adoptado por la familia imperial, convirtiéndose en una parte esencial de la cultura tradicional china. El desarrollo de la imprenta de bloques extendió la difusión de las obras escritas a públicos más amplios. Así es, la imprenta ya era conocida y existía en China mucha antes que muchos. China comenzaba a alzarse como nunca antes.

Durante esta época, tan extasiado y excitado, China decidió ser más sociable y entablar una más cercana relación con su maestro India y los pueblos de Oriente Próximo. Hasta antes de eso, China solo le limitaba a hacer su voluntad sobre sus hermanos Corea, Japón y Vietnam, y esto no era provechoso ya que sus hermanos eran demasiado parecidos a él, y nada nuevo China podía ver.

Cuando forjó una amistad con India, este le trajo muchos regalos, como el Zoroastrismo. El Zoroastrismo era una religión persa practicada en Oriente Próximo y aquellas zonas, y una de las religiones que formó parte del conjunto de relatos del cristianismo. El Zoroastrismo llegó a China mediante a la Ruta de la Seda e India. Sin que nadie del occidente lo supiera, China ya tenía conocimiento de las religiones occidentales y del Cristianismo y su visión del mundo se amplió y su contacto con pueblos occidentales se intensificó. Cuando un día llegó a su casa el Imperio Bizantino para forjar lazos comerciales con él, China solo preguntó por Da Quin (el Imperio Romano), su esporádico amante. Pero China sabía algo que le impactaría. Molesto y frío, el Imperio Bizantino le dijo que el Imperio Romano había muerto. China abrió sus ojos de par en par y sintió algo en el pecho. Para él, las culturas humanas nunca mueren, su vida es inmortal. Y China nunca había visto u oído de la muerte de naciones hasta ese día. Con el corazón apesadumbrado y perturbado, rechazó a Bizantino y pensó en Da Quin, quién ya no estaría con él. Pero China, perseverante y fuerte, en su propio mundo se dispuso a superarlo y seguir, ya que su destino era grande.

Durante los tiempos de la gloriosa dinastía Tang, China intensificó el budismo combinándolo con el Taoísmo y Zoroastrismo. Fue allí que un día, India y un monje hindú llamado Bodhidharma fueron a China para guiarle en su práctica del budismo. India y el monje consideraban que era beneficioso para sus prácticas espirituales que los monjes tuvieran cuerpos sanos y buena salud, por ello les enseñó una serie de ejercicios, para ayudarles en sus meditaciones, que dieron origen a los "18 LuoHan" que consistía en 18 ejercicios que derivaron en habilidades de lucha. Fue así, que mediante el budismo, y las practicas de China, que nació el arte marcial chino más afamado, el Kung Fu. Se considera que el origen de las artes marciales chinas (como tal) no emana de la lucha sino de la filosofía, es decir, de sus principios filosóficos, y era completamente cierto. China era un ser filosófico en todo sentido, y de esto, combinado con la filosofía taoísta y el budismo, nació en Kung Fu. E India admiró celosamente a China. Todo lo que China hacía lo hacía de la mejor manera, siempre había sido hacía. Era el más habilidoso y ahora, avanzado de todos. Y mientras que China hacía un baile marcial combinado con la suave música del violín chino, el Erhu, centrado, India no pudo evitar exclamar: ¡Oh China! ¡Tú eres el Gran Príncipe de este Mundo!

El período Tang fue la edad dorada del arte y la literatura china también. Un sistema de gobierno apoyado por una gran clase de letrados confucianos seleccionados a través de los exámenes de la administración fue perfeccionado durante el gobierno Tang. Si bien este procedimiento competitivo fue diseñado para captar a los mejores talentos para el gobierno, una preocupación tal vez mayor para los gobernantes del período Tang, conscientes de que la dependencia imperial de poderosas familias aristocráticas y jefes militares podía acarrear consecuencias desestabilizadoras, era la de crear un cuerpo de oficiales profesionales sin bases de poder autónomas territoriales ni funcionales. Durante este tiempo surgieron por primera vez los Mandarines, funcionarios del emperador. Fueron por los mandarines que las frutas naranjas procedentes de China se llamaron mandarinas. Las carreras civil y militar no se distinguían más en China, el predominio de las virtudes civiles no era absoluto: fueron en verdad poetas y funcionarios, escritores y políticos.

Fue también durante la dinastía Tang que se presume que surgió el famoso complejo juego chino del Mahjong, que surgió cuando China y unos astrónomos empezaron a registrar las progresiones del Sol, la Luna y los planetas, utilizando un mecanismo sencillo, un tablero, para calcular las posiciones de los cuerpos celestes. El movimiento a través de los cielos se registraba moviendo unos contadores alrededor de las divisiones del tablero. Este, u otro parecido, es posiblemente el origen de este complejo y famoso juego de mesa.

El máximo esplendor de la dinastía tuvo lugar durante el reinado de Li Shi Min, célebre emperador en el que se aunaban habilidad política y dotes de gobierno beneficiosas para la población. Algo que caracteriza a esta dinastía fue que la mayoría de los emperadores pensaron en la vida de la población que tenían condiciones de vida realmente malas por las continuas guerras. Li Shi Min al principio era temido y algo rechazado por China, debido a la forma en que subió al trono. Li Shi Min asesinó a su hermano mayor, al que habían proclamado sucesor, y a su hermano menor para obligar a su padre a nombrarle sucesor. Esto hizo que China le temiera y sintiera rechazo por el al principio, pero gracias a que reinó de forma brillante, en China se le recuerda como un emperador grandioso.

Li Shi Min reinó desde 626 hasta su muerte en 649. Su reinado empezó cuando por la fuerza le quitó el trono a su padre y después de matar a sus hermanos. Al comienzo de su reinado el imperio era débil y tenía que dar tributo a los xiongnu (confederación de pueblos nómadas del norte) para no ser atacado por ellos, pero Xiongnu no se conformaba y saqueaba ciudades constantemente. Li Shi Min decidió hacer reformas en el ejército y adaptarlo para tener alguna posibilidad de derrotar a los xiongnu. El ejército hasta ese momento estaba formado en su mayor parte por infantería. China sabía que los xiongnu eran hábiles arqueros a caballo y que la razón por la que no podían con ellos era porque la infantería china antes de llegar hasta ellos eran atacados por las flechas de los xiongnu, la infantería era diezmada antes de poder luchar cuerpo a cuerpo .Por eso China decidió comprar caballos a los xiongnu, que tenían caballos muy rápidos y resistentes gracias a que desde que eran potros los entrenaban para la guerra. Tras haber comprado suficientes y de haber entrenado a un ejército de arqueros durante unos tres años. Organizó campañas contra Xiongnu que tras largas luchas en las que fueron derrotados dejaron de ser amenaza para el imperio. China, quién se había perfeccionado y era un mortal guerrero, dejó herido a muerte a Xiongnu, quién sangrando se fue hacia el norte y no regreso, hasta que la muerte le llegó. Y China se sintió fuerte e imparable.

Tras haber derrotado a los xiongnu, en el imperio se vivió una época de esplendor y poder. El imperio tenía una próspera economía y la población era rica y estaba contenta con el gobierno, por las reformas en el reparto de tierras que hizo Li Shi Min. En los libros de enseñanza chinos actuales se dice que durante la época de Li Shi Min, aunque la gente dejara la puerta de su casa abierta nadie le robaría porque todos tenían grandes fortunas. En ese momento el imperio era de los más ricos y avanzados del mundo de entonces. Es por esto que China recuerda a Li Shi Min como uno de los mejores emperadores de su vida y no le dio tanta importancia a cómo subió al trono, algo que si había hecho antes. Que la poesía china tuviera su máximo esplendor en esta dinastía es porque las personas al tener dinero se dedicaron a viajar a lugares que fueran bellos y que les sirvieran para inspirarse y escribir bellos poemas.

Durante la dinastía Tang, China fue con todo su esplendor a visitar a su pequeño hermano Japón, quién quedo maravillado con la grandeza de su hermano mayor, y un sentimiento extraño surgió en el ser de Japón, un sentimiento que se trasformaría en algo a lo que China debería hacer frente, y dura sería la vida con ambos hermanos, y más con China, quién estando con su hermano en esos entonces supo y dijo Japón era el ser sobre la tierra que él más amaba. Japón era el que China más amaba, y por eso cruel sería el destino con ambos.

Después de la dinastía Tang, por complejo y orgullo, las relaciones entre China y Japón se contrarían dramáticamente, aunque ambos se quisieran. China enseñó las artes marciales a Japón y le impregno algo de su ser, pero Japón quería ser único, Japón decía ser hijo del Sol y China decía ser hijo del Cielo, y sus destinos se separaron, aunque China siempre esperó a que él volviera.

Fue durante estas épocas, en donde China, con un poco de más conecto con el resto del mundo, en que, no solo recibió la visita del Imperio Bizantino con la cual supo de la muere de Da Quin (Imperio Romano), sino que conoció el Imperio Sasánida, que fue a visitarlo, y también, China comenzó a navegar por occidente. Todas las culturas desarrollaron barcos en su tiempo, pero fue China en su niñez el primero en hacerlo. A China se le ocurrió esa idea cuando, hace mucho tiempo, estaba sentado cerca de una fuerte observando los patos nadar. Al observarlos, vio los movimientos que hacían en su nado y como lo hacía, y de allí tuvo la idea de hacer objetos parecidos a los patos que se deslizaran por el agua, así nacieron los barcos chinos por primera vez hace mucho tiempo. Pero China poco navegó, ya que el mundo le pareció muy soso y aburrido. Nada se comparaba con él, con su maravilloso ser, pensaba China. Por ello, China ordenó quemar todos los barcos ya que nada interesante estaba en el mundo. Sin embargo, durante la dinastía Tang, China se vio obligado por su propio contexto el viajar. Durante estos viajes, China llegó hasta las costas orientales de África.

Pero como siempre, nada le impresionaba más que su propia mismidad.

-Emperatriz Wu Zetian: la dinastía Tang se vio brevemente interrumpida cuando, una de las concubinas del emperador, a la muerte de este, se autoproclamó emperatriz y impuso su propia dinastía. Ante esto, China quedo sorprendido y pasmado.

Wu Zetian había sido la concubina de dos emperadores, padre e hijo. Los emperadores tenían consortes oficiales y luego varias concubinas, como era la tradición. Y a pesar de que muchas mujeres tuvieron influencias sobre los emperadores, ninguna llegó tan lejos hasta nombrarse emperatriz regente, corriendo de lado a su propio hijo. Cuando ella usurpó el trono, todos se escandalizaron, en especial los moralistas, quienes no veían con buenos ojos a una mujer en el poder. Pero China, a pesar de que ella fuera una usurpadora y se entrometiera en tal momento de su vida, China la admiraba, aunque nunca lo dijo. China no la odió y de hecho pasó tiempo a su lado. La emperatriz estableció la poesía como requisito indispensable para acceder a los cargos oficiales. Y en el tiempo en que fue emperatriz, China la guardó en su corazón.

Finalmente, en el año 705, a los 80 años, pocos meses antes de su muerte, la emperatriz fue forzada a abdicar, y la Dinastía Tang continuó. China nunca la olvidó.

Y China se vanaglorió en su estado, mientras la Dinastía Tang era la más grande de todas, China gobernó Asia, junto a India, y fue por mucho la nación más poderosa del mundo en ese tiempo. Mientras él e India gobernaban poderosos Asia y las rutas de comercio del mundo, mientras en América los grandes imperios se alzaban, Europa era el lugar más atrasado del mundo.

Pero como todo, todo cambia, y el esplendor de China pronto se opacaría.

-Rebelión de An Lushan: Fue durante la dinastía Tang que se desató una rebelión militar ocurrida en China, entre 756 y 763 y fue considerada por muchos, como el pasaje más sangriento de la historia, en donde murieron el 15% de la población mundial en esos momentos. La rebelión sacudió China quién angustiado y herido, vio como la sangre manchaba las sedas de sus ropas.

La rebelión abarcó el reinado de tres emperadores. El primer emperador, Xuanzong, hubo de abandonar con su corte la capital Chang'an y huyó hacia Sichuan. Durante la huida, sus militares le exigieron que ordenara matar a la famosa concubina Yang Guifei y al primo de ésta, Yang Guozhong.

El emperador Suzong, hijo de Xuanzong, fue proclamado emperador por el ejército y los eunucos de la corte itinerante mientras que otro grupo de oficiales locales e ilustrados confucianos proclamaron otro príncipe en Jinling (actual Nankín).

La rebelión fue suprimida durante el reinado de Daizong por los generales Guo Ziyi y Li Guangbi. A pesar de resultar victoriosa contra la rebelión, la dinastía Tang se vio fuertemente debilitada por ella y en años sucesivos se vio afectada por el creciente poder de los jefes militares, y China vio como su esplendor comenzaba a desasearse como seda delicada.

La inestabilidad económica interna y la subsiguiente rebelión de An Lushan señaló el comienzo del declive militar para el imperio Tang. El apreciable sistema de distribución de la tierra, que caracterizó los primeros años, desapareció y los campesinos, que antes apoyaron a los militares pagando impuestos, fueron obligados a desplazarse y a luchar en las zonas de frontera. Cada vez más los recursos cayeron en poder de los caudillos del ejército, quienes lograron gran independencia del gobierno central y mayor control de la economía. Esto se dio, así como la rebelión de An Lushan, porque os militares y terratenientes deseaban tener el control y privilegios de nuevo.

-Batalla de Talas: durante la dinastía Tang China había empezado un gran expansionismo que lo había llevado a tener influencia sobre Asia Central y casi el Oriente Próximo, sin embargo, pronto, en su expansionismo lo llevó a toparse con los amos de la región, los árabes musulmanes. Esta batalla se dio en el año 751, en donde China se topó con el Califato de Abbasí, y fue allí donde él se decidió el destino. Las potencia de la época eran indudablemente China, India, y los árabes musulmanes, y esta batalla marcó al más fuerte. Por la decadencia de la dinastía y la fuerza del mundo musulmán, China, en la cuenta batalla, no solo vivió traiciones y reveses, sino que sintió las cimitarras de los árabes clavadas en su cuerpo. Ni con su lucha y poder China pudo, y fue allí que su influencia sobre Asia Central-occidental terminó.

Sangrando, China volvió a su hogar, donde el destino le esperaba.

La pérdida de poder efectivo por parte del estado, que para acabar con la rebelión había tenido que hacer concesiones a militares y a pueblos fronterizos, como con el primo de China, el Tíbet, hizo que el control efectivo sobre los recursos del territorio se redujera de una manera drástica. El modelo de estado centralizado y fuerte que habían implantado los Tang se vino abajo, y no volvería a existir un estado fuerte y centralizado hasta la proclamación de la República Popular China en el siglo XX

Llegó el momento en donde el mal gobierno, las intrigas de la corte, la explotación económica y las rebeliones militares debilitaron al imperio, permitieron al jefe militar Zhu Wen arrebatar el trono para fundar su propia dinastía en el año 907. De este modo, comenzó un nuevo periodo de fragmentación en la historia de China: El periodo de las Cinco Dinastías y los Diez reinos, la última fragmentación que China viviría, antes de enfrentarse a su inminente destino.

La dinastía Tang, la más gloriosa de China, duró desde el año 618 al 907.

-Periodo de las Cinco Dinastías y los Diez reinos:

Cuando la situación se volvió insostenible para la dinastía Tang, Zhu Wen hizo matar al último emperador Tang, y fundó su propia dinastía, la Dinastía Liang.

Tras el fin de la dinastía Tang, con la fundación de la dinastía Liang en el norte de China, se inició una etapa de inestabilidad que vería sucederse cinco dinastías breves en el norte de China (dinastía Liang posterior, dinastía Tang posterior, dinastía Jin posterior, dinastía Han posterior y dinastía Zhou posterior), mientras que en el sur aparecieron diez reinos independientes. A esta época, del 907 a 960, China recordó este período de su vida como "periodo de las Cinco Dinastías y los Diez Reinos", y fue una etapa en donde China tuvo que bajar sus humos de grandeza y comenzar a ser realista, madurar en otras palabras, ya que nuevos problemas se le avecinaría.

Las Cinco Dinastías (llamadas Wu Dai, en el norte) y los Diez Estados (llamados Shi Guo, en el sur), hacen referencia a los reinos formados tanto en el norte, Wu Dai, como en el sur, Shi Guo. Las cinco dinastías eran: Liang, Tang, Jin, Han y Zhou, que conforman las Cinco Dinastías. Es a partir de la caída de la Dinastía Tang cuando se inició un movimiento basculante, en el que el sur va a sustituir al norte desde un punto de vista no sólo económico sino también político y artístico. El norte era continuamente amenazado eternamente por las invasiones, lo que llevó a sus habitantes huyeran al sur, donde se sentían protegidos de los bárbaros y donde pudieron desarrollarse económicamente a través de la agricultura o el comercio. Entre los pueblos invasores los kitanes se impusieron sobre el resto y comenzó a molestar a China, quién representaba mayormente las dinastías del norte. Los kitanes se extendieron geográficamente desde la actual Manchuria a la provincia de Hebei, conquistando la ciudad de Yu (hoy, Pekín); y como su poder fue muy grande eso le permitió exigir un tributo a la dinastía Jin y continuar sus conquistas hacia el sur, quedando China extorsionado por las tribus del norte. Junto a los kitanes, con una menor fuerza y presencia, se estableció un pueblo procedente del Tíbet, primo de China, los Shato, que por medio de su poderío militar impusieron sus formas de gobierno y costumbres a los Han, residiendo su valor en su poderío militar, en vez de en la razón y la fuerza de su cultura. Mientras en el norte se fueron creando estructuras políticas más o menos sólidas que daban entrever la posibilidad de una reunificación, y porque rendían tributo a las tribus del norte para que no los atacaran, los Diez Reinos del Sur (Shi Guo) se debilitaron por pequeñas guerras de conquista, facilitando la invasión de los reinos del norte.

En resumen, China quedo dividido en cinco dinastías al norte y diez estados al sur. Como las dinastías del norte eran atacadas por las tribus del norte el sur pudo florecer económicamente y culturalmente, ya que las tribus nunca iban tan al sur. Sin embargo, cuando las dinastías del norte comenzaron a pagar tributo a las tribus del norte y su relación mejoró, el sur decayó en guerras y peleas con diferentes pueblos tibetanos.

China no vería un nuevo intento de reunificación hasta el año 960, en donde Zhao Kuangyin (Emperador Daizu, luego), inició el proceso de unificación del país, inaugurando una nueva dinastía, la Song.

-Dinastía Song:

En el año 960, el militar de la dinastía Zhou del Norte, Zhao Kuangyin fundaría la dinastía Song, continuación de las cinco dinastías que se sucedieron en el norte tras la caída de los Tang. Esta dinastía, que estableció su capital en Kaifeng, consiguió conquistar los diez reinos del sur y reunificar gran parte del territorio que había estado bajo soberanía Tang anteriormente. Y China, ante esto, realmente creyó que una nueva reunificación se daría, pero en realidad no fue tan así. Esta dinastía duró desde el año 960 al año 1279.

Durante el periodo Song, se sucedieron tres estados importantes formados por pueblos de etnia no china en el norte. Los kitán fundarían la dinastía Liao en el noreste. En el noroeste los tangut fundan la dinastía Xia Occidental. El tercero de estos estados, y el más importante, sería la dinastía Jin, fundada por los yurchen que llegaría a conquistar el norte de China, obligando a los Song a huir al sur en el año 1127. Estos tres estados adoptaron el modelo dinástico chino, por lo que la historiografía tradicional china los incluye en los listados de dinastías. Y estos tres estados se convirtieron en peligrosos y molestos vecinos de China (dinastía Song), aunque siempre se unían entre ellos si los mongoles se acercaban.

El periodo Song se pude dividir en dos partes: "Song del Norte", hasta 1127, cuando la dinastía controlaba la parte principal del territorio histórico de China, y "Song del Sur", de 1127 a 1279, periodo durante el cual la corte Song hubo de refugiarse en el sur, estableciendo la capital en la actual Hangzhou, después de su derrota frente a los Jin. Desde el sur, China mantuvo el objetivo de reconquistar el norte, pero nunca pudieron hacer frente a la superioridad militar de los pueblos altaicos (Mongolia).

La reunificación de China se produciría, en el futuro, gracias a la conquista del territorio chino por otro pueblo extranjero procedente del norte: los mongoles.

Por razones de política exterior tuvo dos capitales, la primera de ellas fue Pian (hoy Kaifeng) en la provincia de Henan, donde la dinastía Song del Norte reinó del 960 a 1127. Por el avance de los kitanes y de los mongoles hacia el sur se aconsejó trasladar la capital a Linan (hoy Hangzhou) en la provincia de Zhejiang, iniciándose un segundo período denominado Song del Sur.

Durante la dinastía Song surgió el renacimiento intelectual y artístico Song, debido al desarrollo del comercio interno y externo, así como medidas políticas encauzadas hacia la coexistencia con los pueblos del norte mediante el pago de tributos.

El ministro del emperador Shenzhong, Wang Anshi, fue quien desarrolló estas reformas con el Memorándum de las Diez mil palabras o la articulación del cambio social adecuado a los nuevos tiempos.

Durante la dinastía Song se produjo un gran desarrollo del comercio. Se generalizó el uso de dinero, y aumentó de manera espectacular el movimiento de personas y mercancías dentro del país. Este aumento del comercio lleva a la aparición de grandes ciudades.

Aun así, se produciría algo que a China no le gusto en lo absoluto: existía una ausencia de movilidad social, por el asentamiento de una clase ilustrada (Shih) sobre el rígido sistema de exámenes, esta fue una de las causas por las que las innovaciones tecnológicas y económicas no constituyeron el motor del cambio social, como si sucedió en Europa. Wang Anshi, con sus reformas políticas y económicas, intentó dotar a la clase mercantil (shang) de suficiente poder con el fin de poder contrarrestar la falta de movimiento de los Shih, por eso es que introdujo en las materias de examen al Estado el conocimiento técnico y científico, ignorados hasta esa época. Favoreció también el desarrollo del papel moneda y las letras de cambio, con el fin de agilizar el comercio entre las diferentes regiones, así como proteger a los pequeños propietarios y campesinos equilibrando la presión fiscal. Desarrolló el sistema de graneros, como despensa del Estado. El desarrollo de las comunicaciones interiores y la navegación favorecieron el desarrollo económico, pero no fueron eficaces para frenar el avance militar de los pueblos del norte.

En el año 1127, tras la captura del emperador Huizong y de la emperatriz regente, la corte huyó a la ciudad de Nankín y de ahí a Hangzhou, donde se estableció provisionalmente. La ciudad de Hangzhou se convirtió gracias a la dinastía Song en una ciudad rica y en la más poblada del mundo en ese entonces, con un modo de vida absolutamente diferente al del norte, debido al desarrollo de su economía monetaria y de la exportación del té y la porcelana.

A pesar de los reveses políticos y territoriales que sufrió el cansado y maduro China durante este período, también grandes cosas surgieron para él cuando todavía nadie se lo esperaba, pero China ya lo tenía:

La pólvora, que antes se usaba para los fuegos artificiales de China, ahora se implementó completamente a lo militar. El lanza llamas y los cañones China ya los tenía mientras en Europa seguían peleando con flechas y espadas. La medicina exploró un gran auge en China, y la energía eólica e hidráulica se popularizaron de gran manera. La matemática avanzada, la cartografía, y la náutica siguieron tan avanzadas en China como siempre.

Los chinos de la época Song eran experimentados marinos que viajaban por puertos de escala llegando a lugares tan lejanos como el Califato Fatimí en Egipto. Estaban muy bien equipados para sus viajes al extranjero, con grandes buques de navegación marítima dirigidos por timones ubicados en el codaste, y se guiaban por brújulas. China fue el primero de todos en localizar el Verdadero Norte. Sin que el mundo se percatara mucho, China sufría tempranamente una industrialización y era, silenciosamente, desde hacía mucho tiempo, la potencia del mundo. La única razón por la cual pocos sabía que China era la potencia era porque China era una potencia lago desinteresada y discreta.

Y así, en tiempos difíciles, China tuvo que dejar sus caprichos y seguir adelante incluso en sus momentos no tan buenos. Y pronto, mientras China seguía con la vida, le caería un yugo de doble filo. Porque grande sería su molestia y dolor, pero a su vez, sería para él la llave a la unificación completa.

La dinastía finalizó con la victoria militar de los mongoles y el inicio de la dinastía Yuan. Para cuando quiso reaccionar, tenía a Mongolia frene a él, en su propia casa, y cuando quiso zafarse, Mongolia yo lo tenía bien agarrado.

-Dinastía Yuan, el matrimonio de China:

Mientras China estaba en lo suyo, no sabía que su destino no era diferente al de muchos, él también sufriría como todos. En el norte, Mongolia se había unificado y había comenzado uno de los imperios más grandes de la historia de la humanidad. Y uno de los primeros en sufrirlo sería China.

Bajo el gran mongol líder Gengis Kan, las conquistas mongolas llegaron a unir bajo su imperio territorios tan distantes como Europa Oriental, Irán y China. Para cuando China se percató, Mongolia conquistó y asesinó el estado de Xia occidental, y derrotó/asesinó a la débil dinastía Jin en 1234. Y pronto fijó su oscura mirada en China, quién al encontrarse con los ojos de su temido primo, su enemigo de la vida, su corazón dio un brinco.

Cuando Mongolia trató de capturar a China, este se escabullo y huyó al sur, creyendo que no lo alcanzaría, pero esta vez no había salida.

El Imperio mongol había sido dividido en cuatro zonas administrativas o Kanatos. Una de ellas, el Gran Kanato, ocupó gran parte del territorio de las actuales China y Mongolia. En el año 1271 el Gran Kan Kublai fundó una dinastía al estilo chino, bajo el nombre Yuan, con capital en Pekín.

Y cuando hizo esto, a China le dio un escalofrío, con pánico presentía lo que se vendría.

Cuando Mongolia se acercó a él para capturarlo, China se levantó intentando defenderse de él, y se dio la Batalla naval de Yamen, en el año 1279, en donde la nueva Dinastía Yuan de Mongolia y la Dinastía Song de China se enfrentaron…y China perdió.

Cruel y decisiva fue la batalla, y China cayó ante Mongolia, quién con placer lo capturó. La dinastía Song había caído, ahora China estaba bajo el poder de Mongolia, bajo la Dinastía Yuan, aunque China nunca lo aceptó. Peleó, pataleó, forcejeó y gritó. China siempre había visto a su primo Mongolia como su máximo enemigo, por ello había construido con el tiempo la Gran Muralla, y ahora, estar finalmente en manos de él era como una mala broma, un mal final para su poesía, que era su vida. Pero Mongolia estaba feliz y satisfecho, siempre había querido capturar a China por bronca y rencor. China lo insultó y escupió en su cara, negándose a Mongolia. Y de repente, Mongolia se le posó sobre él, sostenédnoslo con fuerza, y con dureza le dijo que su rencor hacia él era porque China siempre lo menospreció, siempre le trató de inferior, de "bárbaro" pero ahora él era el imperio más grande, más que el antiguo amor de China, el Da Quin (Imperio Romano), y China escuchó sus palabras con dolor y sorpresa. China siempre se había considerado el más ilustre y grande la de humanidad, y siempre había tratado a los pueblos del norte como bárbaros e incivilizados, China siempre fue muy discriminador y con esto supo que era verdad, que lo que decía Mongolia era en parte verdad, pero China no quiso aceptarlo y más de una vez quiso escapar, en vano.

Estando China bajo la potestad mongola y siendo parte de su imperio, Mongolia tomó a China como su trofeo, y pronto, lo obligó a casarse con él. Fue allí cuando China supo lo que era ser conquistado, y lo que era la decadencia. En el tiempo en que fue su marido, no quiso a Mongolia. El mongol siempre se iba a occidente a conquistar y dejaba a China, quién en su soledad lloraba y lloraba por su destino.

Como Mongolia estaba enamorado de China de una manera vengativa, fue especialmente e invadir Japón, porque sabía que China lo amaba por sobre cualquiera. China le pidió que no lo hiciera pero por celos, Mongolia fue a Japón y China lloró por ello con bronca y angustia. Pero grande fue su sorpresa y orgullo cuando supo que Japón tuvo liberarse de Mongolia.

Y aún así, aun después de la conquista, de el complicado pasado de ambos y de todo lo que detestaba de Mongolia, a China se le enterneció en corazón cuando supo que Mongolia trataba de ser como él para agradarle. Los mongoles de la dinastía Yuan tuvieron varios profesores chinos de la tribu Han contratados por ellos mismo. Mongolia buscó el consejo de chinos budistas y consejeros confucianos. Mongolia construyó escuelas para los estudiosos confucianos, emitió papel moneda, revivió rituales chinos y políticas aprobadas que estimularon el crecimiento agrícola y comercial. Y por esto, por los intentos de Mongolia, aunque China no lo demostrara le llegó a querer un poco. El imperio Mongol se dividía en cuatro kanatos o áreas administrativas, que en realidad reconocían al Gran Kanato (gran estado) de Mongolia y China, pero los otros tres eran bastante independientes y autónomos. Entre los kanatos y partes del imperio mongol estaba el pequeño Rusia, de quién China escuchó hablar de parte de su marido. Fue en esos entonces que, aunque sin conocerse, China y el pequeño Rusia estuvieron dentro de un mismo imperio y misma situación, bajo el mismo señor: Mongolia, y China no se imaginaba el destino que le depararía a él y al pequeño ruso.

Por más grande que haya sido el Imperio Mongol y que incluso China llegó a amarlo como marido, las cosas no fueron para bien en la dinastía Yuan.

Los emperadores mongoles tuvieron que enfrentarse a la difícil tarea de gobernar una sociedad muy diferente de la suya. Clasificaron a la población en varias categorías étnicas y, tras un periodo de interrupción, reanudaron los exámenes imperiales para captar funcionarios para la administración.

El periodo Yuan estuvo marcado por una gran inestabilidad social, situación agravada por desastres naturales, como las inundaciones en el valle del río Amarillo, que provocaron hambrunas, y también por la epidemia de peste, que afectó a una gran parte del territorio.

Para cuando el Imperio Mongol entró en decadencia, y Mongolia estaba más débil, China supo como terminaría aquello. Y a pesar del cariño que le tomó a su marido mongol, China tenía bien en mente su deseo, un deseo solo de él. Cuando Mongolia dejó China para salir a guerrear en algún lugar, esa fue la última vez que se vieron como esposos, y mientras Mongolia se viva en su caballo, China le alcanzó y le entregó un ramo de Peonías, y le dijo con desdén:

" _ **Wǒmen de màoxiǎn shì měihǎo de, wǒ de ài. Dàn nà jiéshùle.**_ _ **"***_

Y desde allí, Mongolia se fue y China no volvió a esperarlo. Finalmente, China volvería a ser China, China y nadie más.

El período de la Dinastía Yuan y el matrimonio de China con su primo Mongolia duraron desde el año 1271 al 1368.

-Dinastía Ming, China industrializada, la primera verdadera revolución industrial:

El desorden social del final de la dinastía Yuan provocó numerosas rebeliones contra los mongoles. China hizo lo posible para hacer frente a esto y buscó una solución. Pronto, China apoyó fervientemente a un líder rebelde de origen humilde, Zhu Yuanzhang, quién ante la decadencia mongola y las rebeliones que hicieron colapsar la dinastía Yuan, fundó la dinastía Ming en 1368, estableciendo la capital en Nankín. Y con esto, China y Mongolia se separaron. Nunca más China le vio de la misma manera que en ningún momento de su vida, y Mongolia tampoco sintió lo mismo por China. Ahora, como una persona liberaba, China volvía a las suyas. Pero como siempre, el principio de toda dinastía es difícil. Esta dinastía duro desde el 1368 al año 1644.

A Zhu Yuanzhang, el nuevo emperador, le sucedería, tras una breve guerra civil, su hijo el emperador Yongle, que trasladó la capital a Pekín.

El emperador Hongwu de la Dinastía Ming, murió a la edad de 71 años, sobrevivió a la muerte de la emperatriz y de su hijo y heredero por cinco años. Docenas de concubinas fueron quemadas vivas en su funeral y enterradas con él, cosa que perturbó un poco a China al escuchar sus gritos de dolor y terror mientras el fuego de la hoguera iluminaba la noche.

Durante la Dinastía Ming, China se convertiría en la primera potencia marítima del mundo. Todo el tiempo en que China estuvo bajo Mongolia, en guerras y guerras civiles todo fue un contratiempo que hizo que China se sintiera oprimido y reducido, pero ahora, sin nadie, China explotó en todo lo que podía.

En ámbito económico, industrial, comercial, artes y filosofía, China devuelta era la potencia.

En el ámbito económico, durante el periodo Ming cayó en desuso el papel moneda, debido a los problemas de inflación que generaba, y se empezó a utilizarse la plata. Desde estos momentos, China comprendió antes que todos que el papel moneda solo generaba problemas y deuda.

China rearmó su marina y junto al famoso navegante Zheng He, China decidió sacarse la duda y ver el mundo entorno por fin. Y China lo hizo. Como potencia marina de la época, antes que España lo fuera, China recorrió con sus armas Asia, África, e incluso llegó a América. China fue haciendo de apoco un mapa del mundo, y fue sacando de cada lugar alguna rareza para llevarla a su hogar. Mapas chinos anteriores a Colón muestras las cosas del lo que hoy es Argentina, lo que claramente prueba que los chinos, gracias al almirante Zheng He, tenían conciencia de América por lo menos 70 años antes que Europa. Y a pesar de esto, China seguía viendo el mundo soso y aburrido con respecto a él. Pero al menos estaba feliz, porque de ser esposo de Mongolia a ser libre fue un gran paso, aunque huellas del pasado siempre quedarían en él. A pesar del desinterés de China por él mundo, él admiraba a Zheng He, quién curiosamente era musulmán. Durante la dinastía Ming, gracias a su comercio y nuevo contacto con el mundo luego de los mongoles, religiones como el Islam llegaron a China aunque no tuvieron mucha repercusión. A pesar de haber visto el mundo, y de tener contacto de nuevo por el comercio, China comenzó a ser estricto con quién comerciaba. El comercio se convirtió en su pasatiempo y una forma de conocer el mundo sin tener que salir de su casa.

Como comenzó a ser estricto con ello, una vía de comercio segura fue con su hermano Japón, y para su felicidad, Japón aceptó comercializar con él. Así, después de siglos, su relación se reanudó, pero nada fue lo mismo. Con tristeza, China vio que cambiado estaña su hermano. Por las batallas y las guerras, Japón ahora era frío e inaprensivo, y China no supo en que pensaba pero al menos se sentía feliz de caminar junto a su hermano de nuevo.

Durante este período su mala relación con los mongoles volvió, en donde China se obsesionó con fortificar a Gran Muralla y nuevas peleas contra ellos en el norte se dieron. Además, pronto comenzó lo que sería su mala relación con su otro primo, el Tíbet. La dinastía Ming fue muy arbitraria con Tíbet y hubo en China una popularización del Taoísmo sobre el Budismo, cosa que enfrentaba a China con Tíbet. Hubo avances militares esporádicos de China hacia Tíbet pero no pudo seguir ya que Mongolia se interpuso entre ambos como protector de Tíbet. Fueron estos uno de los primeros altercados que tuvieron Tíbet y China, pero tendrían muchos más en el futuro.

Durante la dinastía Ming, se construyó la famosa Ciudad Prohibida.

Durante este tiempo, China se industrializó como ningún otro país antes. Las armas de fuego, los cañones, la pólvora, los hornos industriales, las primeras máquinas mecánicas surgieron en China. La imprenta y la mecánica se volvieron totalmente comunes. China se industrializó, China fue realmente la verdadera primera revolución industrial. China todo lo tenía, el comercio era solo un pasatiempo porque China literalmente todo lo tenía, y fue por eso que no fue perdonado por algunos.

Cuando España y su hermano Portugal se volvieron las potencias en Europa y América, no tardaron antes en visitar al gran China, pero poco pudieron hacer. Los europeos nada podían hacer o decir ante China, quién era la verdadera potencia y que todo lo tenía. De hecho los europeos prácticamente le mendigaban a China, ya que ningún trato razonable se podía hacer ya que China no necesitaba nada de ellos. China veía a los europeos como pequeñas hormigas pero también veía el peligro en ellos. Cuando Portugal y España quisieron conquistarlo mediante a la religión, mandando misioneros a China, también fracasaron. Los chinos, cultos en filosofía criticaron suspicazmente al cristianismo y se negaron a abandonar el budismo y el taoísmo. Además, ya tenían suficiente de monoteísmo con el Islam. Cuando Portugal trato de asombrarlo con las ciencias griegas se dio cuenta que China ya lo sabía todo y era hasta más avanzado en ciencia y medicina que ellos y los antiguos griegos. Con vergüenza y envidia, los europeos no pudieron hacer nada más que mendigar esporádicamente a China, quién los miraba desde arriba. La pólvora, y las primeras armas de fuego los europeos las traían de China, donde estaba la industrialización.

Y a pesar de que no se notaba mucho que China era la potencia aporque él tenía un gran desinterés por el mundo, China era el más poderoso de todos. Pero pronto alguien le haría la vida imposible. Cuando Inglaterra comenzó a competir con España, cometió el mismo error de creer que China le necesitaría. Entre risas, China le mandó una carta al rey de Inglaterra diciéndole que entendía el deseo de los ingleses, que venían de una diminuta isla, de querer ir hacia ellos, los chinos, pero que él estaba desinteresado y nada necesitaba de ellos. Ante tal humillante rechazo, Inglaterra, avergonzado hasta los dientes, se juró hacer caer a China a como dé lugar, pero junto con Francia, por mucho tiempo tuvieron que postrarse ante China y mendigarle ya que nada podían hacer frente a China y sin China.

China era la potencia industrial del mundo, tenía a los europeos mendigándole y a pesar de todo, no fue lo suficientemente inteligente para ver el futuro que le deparaba, no vio el fulgor de los ojos del pequeño Inglaterra. Y China pagaría el precio por subestimarlos y por creer, que él nunca caería de la forma en que cayó. Su destino se acercaba a él.

-Dinastía Qing, la última dinastía de China:

El destino de China se acercaba, y él, cegado en su orgullo, no pudo prever nunca lo que le deparaba el destino, cuando en realidad, la verdad siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos. Para cuando China se da cuenta de su porvenir, en el año 1644, la dinastía Qing, procedente de Manchuria, conquista Pekín.

Esta dinastía, destinada a dar continuidad a un sistema político cuyo origen se pierde en los siglos, era extranjera, procedente de Manchuria, y nunca fue considerada propia por la población china y siempre fue negada ante los ojos de China. Los orígenes de la dinastía Qing se encuentran en el pueblo Jurc, el mismo que en el siglo XII invadiera China estableciendo la efímera dominación de los Jin. En 1635, pocos años antes de gobernar el país, los jurchenes, organizados en las estepas de Manchuria, adoptaron el nombre de manchúes. Su proyecto de sustituir a la dinastía Ming se forjó lentamente dentro y fuera de sus fronteras. En primer lugar, crearon una organización política y militar uniendo las diferentes tribus bajo el mando de Nurhachi; su base económica se asentaba en el control de ciertas mercancías muy valiosas, tales como las perlas, piedras preciosas, pieles, lo que les proporcionó una riqueza capaz de sustentar sus ambiciones territoriales. La base administrativa y política fue creada partiendo de una organización sustentada en unidades militares o Banderas, que seguían el modelo de las guarniciones chinas. Al igual que lo hiciera el emperador mogol Kublai Khan, Nurhachi se rodeó de consejeros chinos, permitiendo así una rápida asimilación de la cultura y tradición china. De esta manera no le fue difícil conseguir la alianza de otros pueblos mogoles y dirigir su mirada hacia la conquista de China. Por otra parte, la inestabilidad en los últimos años de la dinastía Ming había favorecido la intrusión en territorio chino de los ejércitos manchúes como fuerzas aliadas del emperador contra los disturbios internos. Esta situación provocó que los manchúes tuvieran como objetivo final suplantar a la dinastía Ming, lo que consiguieron en 1644 tras la huida de la corte Ming hacia el sur y el suicidio del emperador Kangx. Para cuando todo esto sucedió, China ya estaba en las manos de la dinastía Qing y su destino firmado.

En China, la dinastía Qing ha sido considerada como una dinastía opresora. Los manchúes impusieron su estilo de peinado y su forma de vestir a la población china, y la lengua manchú se utilizaba para los asuntos más importantes en la corte, dominada por la clase dirigente de origen manchú. Todo esto enfureció enormemente a China quién protestó y guardó un especial rencor hacia esta dinastía. Pero lo que China no sabía era que su destino y su vida darían un vuelco enorme muy pronto.

Con el paso del tiempo, y bajo la opresora dinastía Qing China comenzó un expansionismo y fuerza militar que le permitió tener bajo su imperio a su hermana menor Taiwán, Tíbet y Mongolia. Con esto, sumado a la abundancia y población de él, hizo que su desagrado por los Qing pasara a segundo plano. El ejército chino se convirtió en infalible. Sin embargo los problemas para China no tardaron el volver: el orden social que regía China desde tiempos inmemorables era el confusionismo que mantenía a la cultura y sociedad china moldeada. Sin embargo, pronto este orden social se rompió completamente, generando una gran inestabilidad de China, quién comenzó a angustiarse y desesperarse. Su única salvación fue cuando se popularizó el Neoconfucionismo, que fue implantado en la sociedad por los Qing para mantener el ámbito social calmo. Sin embargo, China tuvo otros serios problemas, fue fueron, sin duda, el inicio de su perdición: en el siglo XVIII Inglaterra se había vuelto la potencia mundial y marina del mundo, y como si fuera un perro hambriento, no tardó llevar a cabo el colonialismo a todas partes que pudiera. E Inglaterra sabía bien, que su mayor rival esto era por el momento China. Solo China se imponía en poder a Inglaterra pero Inglaterra nada podía hacer contra China directamente. Había intentado chantajearlo económicamente y incluso imponerse militarmente pero nunca pudo, China era intocable e infalible, pero no por mucho. Inglaterra era inteligente y tenía un plan que literalmente era malévolo. China se molestó muchísimo cuando Inglaterra invadió y puso a la India bajo su poder. Inglaterra quería a la India porque era un lugar estratégico muy conveniente para él. En lo que quedaba del siglo XVIII y a principios del siglo XIX, China fue acosado en vano por Inglaterra, quién al no tener resultado con China sacó su plan de bajo de su manga: el opio.

Inglaterra era pequeña a comparación de China, pera era mortalmente inteligente. Inglaterra, para enojó e indignación de India, comenzó a cultivar opio a comercializarlo por Asia oriental. Ante esta droga, a la cuál China sabía lo dañina y mala que era para las personas, China prohibió el comercio de de opio en él. Inglaterra metió ilegalmente el opio a China y lo contrabandeó desde India. Y pronto, su plan estaba dando resultado, los chinos comenzaron hacerse adictos al opio, aunque él también. Ante la acción ilegal y el contrabandeo de opio por Inglaterra hacia China, éste, cansado y enojado, le escribió una carta a la reina de Inglaterra, la reina Victoria, pidiéndole por favor que Inglaterra le dejara en paz. Pero obviamente, esto no sucedió.

Inglaterra quería introducir el opio y China y romper el temple de los chinos, hacerlos dependientes de él en algo, y así él ganaría. Y que China prohibiera el opio no lo detuvo para nada, sino que hasta le sirvió para justificar un conflicto armado con él. Pronto, fingiendo indignación, Inglaterra, alegando que China arruinaba sus negocios, le declaró la guerra, y China con ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa, cayó en el anzuelo de Inglaterra.

-Guerras del Opio 1839-1842/ 1856-1860:

Cuando en la mente de Inglaterra estuvo destruir a China ya que en esos entonces, antes de que existiera el Imperio Alemán, era su mayor rival y enemigo tanto económicamente como en otros aspectos, nada lo detendría. Tan villano como suena, Inglaterra armó un juego en donde destruiría a China desde dentro. Y China, quién subestimaba a los occidentales, no pudo verlo.

Pronto, los ingleses extendieron su cultivo por sus posesiones en la India, usándolo como moneda de cambio por el té chino cada día más demandado en la metrópoli. Las consecuencias de este comercio fueron desastrosas para la economía china, puesto que cada vez entraba menos plata en las arcas del Estado, haciendo deficitaria su balanza comercial por un lado, y por otro aumentó considerablemente la corrupción entre los funcionarios a la par que se disparaba el número de adictos. La situación llegó a tal extremo que fue causa determinante de la primera guerra de China con una potencia occidental (Inglaterra) y el inicio del imperialismo en territorio chino. China, enfermo por el opio por dentro, descubriría el dolor, el verdadero dolor, e Inglaterra, con gusto se lo presentaría cuanto antes. Pronto comenzó la guerra.

China era infalible y su ejército era fuerte, pero no si estaban todos adictos al opio. Inglaterra supo esto y por eso hizo todo. Una jugada sucia pero que al final, para la desgracia de muchos, funcionó. Lentamente China veía como su mundo, el fantástico mundo de su vida se iba cayendo de apoco, mientras veía la sonrisa maliciosa del inglés y sentía cada parte de su cuerpo en un dolor extremo por los efectos del opio. El consumo de opio hace que el sistema deja de producir las sustancias que mantienen el cuerpo protegido y alerta. Con la adicción, el cuerpo deja de producir esta sustancia y el cuerpo queda debilitado y totalmente expuesto, en un dolor atroz. Y China lo sufrió como nadie, aunque Inglaterra no pudo zafar de su propio juego y también se volvió adicto. Inglaterra era fuerte, el más fuerte en esos momentos, y China estaba débil y decaído como una débil hoja, que veía como con la sangre de los suyos su mundo era corroído por el occidente. Y China perdió estrepitosamente, y ese fue el final de su grandeza. Antes China seguía en pie y era el único obstáculo de Inglaterra, pero ahora, finalmente había caído también. E Inglaterra no tardó en abordarlo, mientras China caía desmayado, sin entender que pasaba realmente.

La Primera Guerra del Opio (1839-1842) finalizó con la firma del Tratado de Nanjing, el primero de los llamados Tratados Desiguales, mediante el cual el China, entre lágrimas y sangre, tuvo que ceder a Inglaterra a su hermano menor Hong Kong, pagar una indemnización de 21 millones de dólares de plata y abrir al comercio los puertos de Amoy, Shanghai, Cantón y Ningbo, cayendo la economía de China a manos de Inglaterra y eso significaba todo. Ahora China era un vasallo de Inglaterra, y vasallo es un eufemismo para lo que realmente era.

Y aunque China se convirtió después de la Primera Guerra del Opio en vasallo económica de Inglaterra, estando presionado y acosado en todo sentido, China hasta la mitad del siglo XIX tuvo la ingenua esperanza de tener autonomía y libertad devuelta. Pero luego esta esperanza sería machacada.

Pronto, China en su último intento de rebelión, tuvo otra guerra contra Inglaterra que giró también en torno al destructivo opio.

En la década de 1850 se vía un rápido crecimiento del imperialismo. Algunos objetivos compartidos entre las potencias occidentales incluyen expandir sus mercados ultramarinos y establecer nuevos puertos de escala. Tanto el acuerdo francés conocido como Tratado de Huangpu, como el pacto estadounidense llamado Tratado de Wangxia contienen cláusulas que permiten la renegociación de dichos tratados después de doce años. En un esfuerzo de expandirse militarmente sobre China, Inglaterra pidió a las autoridades de la dinastía Qing renegociar lo acordado en el Tratado de Nankín, en 1854. Las demandas británicas incluyeron poder ejercer el libre comercio en toda China, legalizar la comercialización del opio, abolir los impuestos a extranjeros para el tránsito interno, regular el tráfico de coolies (Trabajadores semi esclavos) y permitir al embajador británico residir en Pekín, entre otras cosas. China, con lágrimas en los ojos de indignación, rechazó las demandas presentadas por Inglaterra, Francia y Estados Unidos. Por todo ello, estalló la Segunda Guerra del Opio (1856-1860) que puede considerarse como una continuación de la Primera Guerra del Opio (1839-1842).

Esta guerra, por más de que se usara la escusa del opio otra vez, era un claro intento de Inglaterra y Francia, amos del mundo en ese momento, de expandirse militarmente sobre China. Por más de que Inglaterra hubiera ganado la primera guerra del opio reduciendo económicamente a China como una puta, todavía no tenían la escusa para invadirlo militarmente y por esta razón, estaban desesperados por hacerle la guerra, y lo lograron. China puso todos sus esfuerzos en ganar, incluso tenía esperanzas, pero no pudo contra Francia e Inglaterra, y volvió a perder. Y cuando lo hizo, oficialmente estaba perdido, China el más grade de todos, había sido derrotado y reducido, por aquellos quienes habían sido los más insignificantes en un inicio.

Después de las Primera Guerra del Opio Inglaterra lo saboteó, y se llevó casi todas las cosas industrializadas, o las imitó, ampliando su propia Revolución Industrial, y China quedo tirado en agonía.

Y cuando las manos de Inglaterra y Francia lo agarraron, China cerró los ojos, ya todo había acabado para él. China cayó en un oscuro pazo en donde no pudo salir hasta mediados del siglo XX. Y todos los problemas que lo mutilarían, que harían que su pasado lleno de grandeza se vieran lejanos, fue culpa de los occidentales. Pronto, el acontecimiento más sangriento del siglo XIX se daría en China.

-Rebelión Taiping (1851-1864):

China estaba enfermo por el opio, sin fuerzas. Estaba reducido económicamente a un vasallo de Inglaterra. Sumado con el mal gobierno de la dinastía Qing, China había caído y no pudo salir de su hogar, estando asediado y aprisionado por Inglaterra.

Y pronto, seguiría su sufrir. Los misioneros cristianos no se hicieron esperar cuando China cayó a los pies de Inglaterra, y fueron a intentar evangelizar a los chinos, en un momento de malestar. Fue precisamente por el malestar de los chinos que por fin el cristianismo pudo surgir como antes no había podido, cuando China era la potencia. Y pronto, los chinos que se convirtieron al cristianismo profesaron un cristianismo fanático.

Y pronto, este tema tomaría una gran relevancia en China. La Rebelión Taiping fue una guerra civil con grandes connotaciones religiosas que ocurrió en China entre los años de 1851 y 1864, en la que se enfrentaron las fuerzas imperiales de la dinastía Qing y el Reino Celestial de la Gran Paz que ocupó durante el conflicto zonas importantes del sur de China.

El Reino Celestial de la Gran Paz fue un estado teocrático gobernado por un cristiano chino llamado Hong Xiuquan, un cristiano converso que se proclamó rey de la nación y como el nuevo Mesías, inclusive declarándose hermano menor de Jesucristo y enviado de Dios para erradicar el culto al demonio en China. Ante tal bizarra situación, sumado a su gran malestar. China estalló en incredulidad y en una profunda ira. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban fue a la guerra y estuvo en cada batalla, en donde con sus armas aniquiló a cada seguidor de Hong Xiuquan y a cada chino cristiano partidario del Reino Celestial de la Gran Paz. De paz y celestial no tenía nada, y China sin piedad, por las heridas y dolor que ya tenía que soportar, los aniquiló a todos, uno por uno. Y China casi cae muerto también, escupiendo sangre y al borde de la inconsciencia, porque lo ocurrido allí fue algo muy sangriento. La cantidad de muertos en esta guerra llegó a 50 millones llegando a considerarse este conflicto como la guerra más sangrienta previa a la Segunda Guerra Mundial y más sangrienta que la Gran Guerra.

China, a pesar de triunfar y salir victorioso, bañado de sangre y aun adicto al opio, dejó evidencia de la volatilidad social y económica que sufría China durante la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, que desencadenaría posteriores rebeliones y derrocaría el gobierno Imperial en 1911 con la Revolución de Xinhai.

Pero faltaba para ello, y cuando más sufría China, más Inglaterra trataba de abusar de él.

-China desmembrado, prostituido y mutilado:

Tras haber perdido las guerras del opio, tras haber caído la adición que Inglaterra controlaba, tras su denigración económica, tras haberle dado Hong Kong al inglés, y tras haber vivido uno de los pasajes más sangrientos de su historia, China estaba perdido. Inglaterra lo controlaba como quería. No tardó en entrar a su casa e imponerse. Inglaterra lo odiaba porque había estado sobre él. Inglaterra odiaba toda autoridad que no sea la propia. Había odiado a la Iglesia Católica, y había creado la Reforma Anglicana convenientemente. Inglaterra odiaba a cualquiera que estuviera por sobre él porque era un maníaco del poder, y odiaba a China a muerte justamente porque sabía que había sido más grande que él, más grande de lo que jamás comprendería. Y por ello, cuando tuvo a China tan débil a su merced, no tardó en disfrutarlo. Entró en su casa y lo abofeteó, pateó, e insultó, hasta que podreció a violarlo. Redujo a China de una manera denigrante, una que hizo que China lo odiara con todo su ser. También, como sabía lo que significaba (porque lo había vivido en persona), Inglaterra entregó un poco de China a Francia, y este le hizo a China muchas cosas de las que China no quiso hablar ni recordar.

Ambos abusaron de China de una manera inhumana. La mayor parte de la población cayó en una extrema pobreza, las chicas debía prostituirse o morir de hambre y los extranjeros llegar a destruirlo todo y encima con discriminación. El imperialismo y colonialismo era como si alguien entrada en tu casa, te golpeara y violara, vaciara tu heladera se sentara en tu mesa y en sima te discriminara. Cuando los extranjeros entraron en China, trataron a los chinos con una enorme discriminación, como si ellos fueran superiores, y hacer eso era un acto de total ignorancia. Inglaterra obligó a China a dormir en el barro, le jugó malas pasadas para humillarlo y de hecho era muy común que en bares los letreros dijeran "Prohibida la entrada a perros y chinos", hasta ese punto China fue humillado. A veces Inglaterra invitaba a China a comer juntos en la misma meso, con Francia y Holanda, y siempre le humillaba cuanto podía frente a los demás. Francia reía y Holanda guardaba silencio. Y China, devastado los odió a muerte a todos. A completamente todos, abusado tanto económicamente como políticamente, prostituido y maltratado, golpeado y reducido a la categoría de un perro, China encontró cuando cruel puede podían ser los occidentales y cuan hondo era aquel agujero oscuro en el que se encontraba. Un odio mortal nació en el corazón de China.

Aun así, Inglaterra todavía tenía el decoro de no tratar a China como si fuera una colonia, haciéndolo creer que todavía era una nación libre.

En lo político, después de las derrotas mortales que supusieron las Guerras del Opio, emergió un nuevo líder: la emperatriz viuda Cixi. Cixi era la concubina del emperador Xianfeng, madre del emperador Tongzhi, y tía del emperador Guangxu. Desde el principio, controló el Gobierno Qing y fue el gobernante de facto de China durante 47 años. A veces China la quería por la insistencia de la emperatriz viuda de preservar a China sin influencia occidental. Pero a veces China la odiaba ya que sus acciones solo lo hicieron empeorar.

La emperatriz legó a protagonizar un golpe de Estado para expulsar de la regencia a Sushun, designado como tal por el último emperador. Se la conoce como la "gobernante detrás de la cortina" en la política Qing, pues le indicaba a su hijo, el emperador, qué hacer desde detrás de una cortina.

Durante este tiempo que en estuvo bajo la precaria tutela de Inglaterra, y como no existían los partidos políticos propiamente dichos, un montón de sociedades secretas se formaron, como la ancestral sociedad secreta de Loto Blanco, entre otras, y todas tenían el objetivo de levantarse en algún momento en contra del imperialismo que comenzaba a destrozar a China. Y éste, a pesar de a veces no poder ni ponerse de pie, estaba muy activo por las sociedades y tenía en mente en algún momento desasearse del imperialismo.

Durante los años 1860, la dinastía Qing había vencido las rebeliones sociales con la ayuda de milicias organizadas. El Gobierno Qing procedió entonces a ocuparse del problema de la modernización, que procuró con el "Movimiento de Uno mismo". Se formaron varios ejércitos modernizados, como el Ejército Beiyang. Y cuando China creía al menos un poco que las cosas al menos no podían empeorar, empeoraron mucho.

Para empeorar su situación y su moral, pronto se dio el Congreso de Berlín, donde las potencias europeas, inclusive Japón, planearon repartirse partes de China. China estuvo presente pero no formó parte de la mesa de decisiones, y lloro amargamente viendo como incluso su hermano participaba en su partición. China se sentía desgraciado. "Es lo que pasa cuando eres demasiado grande para rencorosos insectos" pensó China de su situación. Su único leve consuelo era pensar que el joven Imperio Alemán se quedara con él, ya que le agradaba más que Inglaterra, y China se divierto un poco viendo como el inglés se retorcía de envidia y miedo ante el joven alemán, quién era su nuevo rival ahora.

Pero China seguiría sufriendo nunca nadie, y el desino seguiría golpeado hasta que China dijera ¡Basta!

-Primera Guerra Sino-japonesa (1894-1895):

Llegó un momento en que los juegos occidentales afrentarían a China con su cruel destino, uno que haría que se corazón se rompiera completamente. Pronto, China, completamente cansado y agotado, vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas: su hermano Japón también había sido abordado por los occidentales, pero en vez de hacerlo un vasallo lo convirtieron en un aliado de ellos. Y ahora, Japón, obligado a jugar el juego, se enfrentaba a su hermano mayor, aquel quién más lo amaba. China sintió asco y una profunda tristeza por todo. A sus ojos, Japón también era una víctima de los occidentales y debía hacer lo que le ordenaran y por eso, a pesar de aquella guerra, China no lo odió. Japón, ahora el Imperio de Japón quería expandirse para no quedar atrás con respecto a los occidentales, y puso su mirada sobre su hermano Corea. Corea, la mayoría del tiempo, era un estado vasallo/satélite de China y pronto, Japón lo quiso solo para él. Cuando esto paso, para tristeza de China, comenzó la cruel guerra que enfrentó a estos dos hermanos, tres si se cuenta a Corea. Japón estaba industrializado y tenía la delantera sobre China, quién estaba drogado por el opio, golpeado y herido por todo lo ocurrido y aún así, China demostrando ser el mayor, peleó en la guerra firmemente con su modernizada flota de Beiyang. Pronto Japón dio un golpe de estado a Corea para poner un gobierno pro-japonés, pero China, con fuerza se interpuso. Enfurecido por todo, sucedió el Incidente Nagasaki, en donde China fue hasta aquella ciudad portuaria y la bombardeó, asesinando a muchas personas. Y cuando Japón le recriminó, China molesto con su hermano, se negó a disculparse. Pero el destino de China sería seguir cayendo y cayendo. China perdió la guerra, y Japón lo disfrutó mucho. Mientras China lloraba de impotencia, se firmó que éste le entregaba Taiwán a Japón y Corea dejó de ser un estado vasallo de China, ahora

Estando bajo la influencia de Japón.

China se lamentó y lloró, lo que le hacía era cruel. Volverlo adicto al opio, hacerlo un vasallo que beneficiara los intereses de los ingleses, y ahora, hacerlo caer más hasta por su hermano, su más querido hermano. Y a pesar de que China se llenó de odio, no pudo odiar todavía a su hermano Japón, a quién creía una víctima más de los occidentales. China sintió un profundo dolor por el destino de ambos.

Y pronto, China no pudo soportarlo más. Desde las Guerras del Opio, a prostituirse económicamente, desde el imperialismo que todo lo devoraba, y la discriminación y maltratos que sufrió, sumado con la devastadora guerra sino-japonesa, hicieron que en el corazón herido y maltratado de China naciera un odio terrible, uno muy fuerte, que haría que China por fin se revelara, pero en vano también: la rebelión de los Bóxers.

-Rebelión de los Bóxers y la Muerte de los Mil pedazos:

Entre los años 1899 y 1901, surgió la temible rebelión de los bóxers, levantamiento ultra nacionalista chino. Era lógico que surgiera tan extremista rebelión considerando la situación económica política y social de China en esos momentos. Los denominados bóxers eran chinos que deseaban fervientemente expulsar a los extranjeros, eliminar el cristianismo de China y conservar la cultura china intacta. Los bóxers se caracterizaban por su xenofobia y odio hacia lo occidental debido a todo el mal que estos hicieron a China. Los bóxers llevaban espadas y ejercían el Kung Fu como lucha.

Cuando esta terrible rebelión se armó, China cometió el error de apoyarla y unirse a ellos. Junto con los bóxers, China tomo como rehenes a 500 misioneros y occidentales y los asesino como mensaje a los occidentales. En este acto de rebelión extrema, llevado por su rencor y dolor por todo, China comenzó a intentar expulsar a los invasores y a preservarse como siempre lo había podido hacer antes. Los bóxers eran secretamente financiados por Cixi, la Emperatriz Viuda. Y China realmente creyó que con tal acto de rebelión, con tal levantamiento nacionalista podría frenar el avance del occidentalismo sobre él, y podría, por fin, volver a ser libre. Pero grande fue su error. Esta rebelión, por más que fuera anti-extranjeros, a los occidentales les sirvió mucho, y de hecho, fue la llave que Inglaterra tanto buscaba: la lleve a la invasión militar sobre China. Ahora, con la justificación de que los chinos eran violentos y que asesinaban a misioneros y occidentales, Inglaterra y los suyos tuvieron la perfecta escusa de invadir China y éste sabría que todo ellos fue un gran error. Inglaterra formó la Alianza de las Ocho Naciones, que eran Inglaterra, Francia, Estados Unidos, el joven Imperio Alemán, el Imperio Austrohúngaro, Italia, Rusia e incluso Japón, y todos ellos invadieron China al mismo tiempo y China sabría por fin el castigo que implicaba su rebelión.

China vivió en carne propia, mientras gritaba de desesperación y dolor, la Muerte de los Mil Pedazos, que era asesinar a una persona en miles de pedazos mientras aun vivía. Todas las potencias que lo invadieron lo castigaron cortándolo con sus sables. Y China se bañó en sangre y dolor. Miles de chinos murieron de esa forma a manos de los occidentales invasores. A pesar de que oficialmente solo eran ocho los ejércitos de invasión, extraoficialmente fueron catorce de diferentes naciones a hacerle a China de todo. Y China lo sufrió como nunca. La rebelión de los bóxers fue aniquilada para 1901, y China tuvo que vivir los años que siguieron con cortaduras y heridas en todo su cuerpo y un montón con ocho naciones instaladas abusivamente en su casa, bueno, tal vez ya no era su casa de a partir de ese momento.

Cansado, desilusionado y dolido, la única fuerza que tuvo China fue, por extraño que pareciera, fue su escalofriante vecino Rusia. China odiaba a todos los occidentales por evidentes y obvias razones, y Rusia no era la excepción, pero con Rusia era diferente. Rusia comenzó a acosarlo desde el siglo XVII y XVIII pero China siempre le había ignorado. Para cuando China fue invadido, Rusia aprovechó para seducirlo con una interesante propuesta: Rusia quería tener influencia sobre Corea, y le pidió a China que le dejara tener influencia sobre Manchuria y así frenar el avance de la influencia japonesa. A pesar de que China detestaba a Rusia y todavía quería a su hermano Japón, aceptó. China creía que Japón no tendría oportunidad contra Rusia y que al perder, lo necesitaría. Por ello cuando se dio la guerra Ruso-japonesa en 1905, China estuvo neutral. Pero cuando Japón ganó, China supo que todo había salido al revés y se rindió en todo sentido ante su situación.

En 1908 la Emperatriz Viuda Cixi muere y subió al trono con tan solo tres años el que sería conocido como el último emperador de China, Puyi. Y a pesar de esto, China ya comenzaba alejarse de sus emperadores y de todo en lo cuál había creído y conocido y pronto, se vio en una verdadera encrucijada. Las sociedades secretas que representaban como partidos políticos en China, pronto lo captaron y le hicieron ver su realidad. Para China no había salida de su situación a no ser que hiciera lo que había tratado de impedir: elegir entre dos móldelos occidentales. Cuando China se vio ante eso, supo que los occidentales habían ganado de igual manera, porque ahora debía elegir entre dos modelos que China, con su mente abstracta, no entendía, y no quería hacerlo realmente. Debía elegir entre la llevar a cabo un república reformista, o una idea bastante radial, el comunismo. Y China se vio en esta encrucijada lamentándose no poder comprender esto y ver como los occidentales lo había obligado, de una forma u otra, caer en su juego. Y como China no tenía nada que perder, nada que esperar, su elección fue hecha.

-Revolución de Xinhai y el Levantamiento de Wuchang, la caída de la dinastía:

Desde la segunda mitad del siglo XIX se vislumbra en la sociedad china que a nadie le gustaba que las naciones de occidente desmiembren su nación. Las últimas cinco décadas del siglo XIX se caracterizan por un despertar de la conciencia nacional, en la que no faltan pocos intentos por detener el afán expansionista occidental y la política de la dinastía Qing.

Cuando, a principios del siglo XX China hubiera hecho su forzosa elección de futuro y sublevación, la revolución se preparaba sigilosamente entre las filas del ejército de Wuchang y de no haber sido descubierta anticipadamente por la policía, alarmada por el estallido de una bomba en la ciudad de Hànkǒu el 9 de octubre de 1911, habría tardado un poco más en precipitarse. El descubrimiento de la policía llevó a investigar, mientras se rescataba a los supervivientes de la explosión, el porqué se mantenía bombas escondidas y lo que descubrieron fueron listas que vinculaban a los militares con actividades antimonárquicas. Se decidió tomar medidas drásticas con aquellos militares, quienes antes de ser apresados prefirieron, comenzando por el Octavo Batallón de Ingenieros, tomar las armas y sublevarse, expulsando al poder imperial que se encontraba en Wuchang. Esto se conoce como el levantamiento de Wuchang del octubre de 1911. Esta insurrección se considera el comienzo de la Revolución, desencadenando una oleada de adhesiones y de actos de rebeldía contra la corte Qing de Pekín. Y para cuando esto comenzó a darse, aunque China supiera que había caído en el juego del occidente, estando atrapado en su mundo, aún así, China también se sublevó de nuevo y prefirió morir a seguir como estaba.

El 11 de octubre cayó en poder de los revolucionarios la ciudad de Hànyáng y al día siguiente lo hizo Hànkǒu. De esta forma cayó la triple ciudad dividida por los ríos Yangtsé y Han y punto estratégico en el centro de China, Wuhan.

En ese momento el revolucionario Sun Yat-sen se encontraba en Estados Unidos.

A pesar de todo, estas revoluciones eran frecuentes al sur de China y solían ser sofocadas por el Gobierno central. Pero éste tardó mucho en resolver el conflicto, lo que alentó cada vez más a los revolucionarios, a la vez que los ejércitos de las provincias vecinas se iban sumando, como fue el caso de las tropas del Nuevo Ejército en las provincias de Shaanxi y Hunan, que se amotinaron y se pusieron del lado de los rebeldes de Wuhan el día 22 de octubre. Todos participaban, estudiantes y trabajadores de las ciudades. China había tenido muchas rebeliones en su historia, pero en pocas tomaba partido como en esta revolución, en donde el objetivo de China era eliminar a los emperadores, poder ser una república fuerte y sacarse de encima a los occidentales. Eso era todo, aunque China no lo había querido así, así fue.

Para afrontar esta situación, la dinastía pidió a quien había sido nombrado Ministro de Beiyang el año 1902 por la emperatriz Cixi, Yuan Shikai, poderoso militar que había participado en la Primera Guerra Sino-japonesa, comandar el prestigioso Ejército de Beiyang también conocido como el Ejército del Norte, para organizar la ofensiva contra los rebeldes del sur. El 30 de octubre tuvieron lugar sublevaciones en Kunming, provincia de Yunnan, que comenzaron a las nueve de la noche con una serie de disparos y que tres horas más tarde lograrían la posesión de la ciudad. Además, otras dos provincias, Shanxi y Jiangxi, se sumaron a la rebelión. El 1 de noviembre se fundó el gobierno militar de Yunnan. Asimismo, el 3 de noviembre la provincia de Jiangsu se adhirió a la rebelión mientras que el 22 de noviembre lo hizo Sichuan y el 12 de diciembre Shandong.

Un día después, el Ejército de Beiyang atacó Hànkǒu y tomó posesión de ella. Pero Yuan Shikai comenzó a negociar secretamente con los revolucionarios. Según iban pasando los días la rebelión avanzaba, y los comandantes del ejército exigieron a la corte que aceptase una serie de peticiones llamadas las "doce reclamaciones", que promovía el sistema parlamentario y la reducción del poder del emperador, reemplazando su figura de gobierno por la de un primer ministro. La corte manchú, sabiendo que era imposible negarse a tales demandas debido a su deteriorada situación militar, se vio obligada a aceptar aquellas condiciones. Yuan Shikai asumió el cargo de Primer Ministro del Imperio Qing.

En marzo de 1912 se promulga la constitución de carácter parlamentario con elección parlamentaria y presidencial, las primeras a efectuarse dentro del plazo de diez meses. Sun Yat-sen, con la intención de poder participar en las elecciones, crea el partido político Guómíndǎng, más conocido en occidente como "Kuomintang". Una vez que se llevaron a cabo las elecciones el año 1913, Yuan Shikai se negó a dejar el poder. Se desataron guerras civiles entre facciones del ejército leales a Yuan Shikai y Sun Yat-sen. China estaba tan abrumado por el cambio de su vida, por como todo había desembocado, por como su mundo se fue desasiendo como la seda por el viento, que no pudo elegir ni pensar en cuál de los dos dirigentes elegir. Las guerras civiles entre facciones terminaron con Sun Yat-sen enviado nuevamente al exilio. Poco a poco el gobierno de Yuan se transformó en algo muy parecido a lo que era la Dinastía Qing hasta que en 1915 restituyó el carácter de "Imperial". El 1 de enero de1916 ascendió al trono como emperador y tan solo tres meses después, cediendo a las presiones de China, quién ya no estaba indeciso y decidió tomar fuerzas, abolió nuevamente la monarquía.

-República China, Los Señores de la Guerra, y la República Soviética de China:

Todo este período turbulento de China, desde finales del silgo hasta esta repentina revolución, fue como un período en el que China se jugó la vida y luego de todo ello podía respirar al fin. Y cuando abrió los ojos, era una república. Su mundo, el mundo que conocía desde hacía miles y miles de años de repente parecía extraño. Los occidentales habían vencido, sin embargo. Que él tuviera que organizarse en república, hacer una revolución y todo ello, era porque los occidentales habían metido mano en su mundo, sino nada de ello habría pasado como pasó. Sabía China, con tristeza, que dé a partir de ahora, hasta que ello terminara, estaría en vuelto en el mundo de los occidentales y jugaría con sus reglas, su mundo de misterios había acabado. Pero China se juró al menos ser fuerte y jamás dejar otra vez que nadie le pusiera la mano encima. Y con melancolía y fuerza, comenzó su nueva travesía.

Cuando en 1917 se dio la Revolución Rusa, China, como todos, alzaron la mirada sorprendidos y asestados. Rusia ahora era comunista, y cuando se alzo, los ojos de China brillaron por el brillo de Rusia. Y, a pesar de que China seguía sintiendo aversión a él, confesó para sí mismo que Rusia era muy valiente o muy tonto. Sin embargo, que surgiera la Unión Soviética no fue un tema menor en China. Como ahora la República China era una república burguesa, China extrañamente durante la Primera Guerra Mundial quedo aliado a la Triple Entente, cosa que le sorprendió ya que había luchado para ser lejos y a salvo de los occidentales, sobretodo Inglaterra, y de un momento a otro, con cuestiones de política, era su aliado y aliado indirecto de su hermano Japón. Como ahora el máximo peligro era Rusia, Inglaterra ordenó a China que también mandara ejércitos para sabotear a los bolcheviques de Rusia. China molesto, lo hizo, porque no quería tener conflictos con Inglaterra ya habiendo sido ahora una república. Aun así, si hubiera sido por él, no habría intervenido en Rusia, no le importaba. Pero toda intervención fue inútil, porque Rusia pudo, y surgió como la Unión Soviética. China no sabía que pensar, tenía muchos problemas pero Rusia estaría presente en algunos de ellos.

Durante estos tiempos después de la Dinastía Qing, Mongolia y Tíbet sobraron, con fuerza, obtener su autonomía de China.

La muerte de Yuan muerte el principio de la transición de la China Imperial a la China Republicana. Y fue una transición realmente caótica. De inmediato, se hizo evidente que el gobierno republicano de ese período era débil (con 45 legislaciones, 5 legislaturas y 7 constituciones). Por prestigio, numerosos gobiernos se acreditaron las funciones de gobierno sobre la representación de todo el territorio. El nepotismo y la corrupción eran campantes, con una constitución que se basaba más en la buena fe de sus políticos que en controles eficientes. En menos de cuatro años, sin una figura fuerte que los guiara, el territorio Chino se dividió en torno a su configuración política original, y denominados los señores de la guerra (caudillos militares) de cada región comenzaron a controlar todos los asuntos relacionados con el antiguo imperio.

De manera automática, China se dividió en dos grandes esferas, que a su vez se dividió en territorios gobernados por diferentes caciques militares. En el Norte, una serie de gobiernos caracterizados por sus señores de la guerra se sucedieron en el poder; que se caracterizó por numerosos golpes de mano, cambios de fidelidades, traiciones y la intervención extranjera, cosa que hizo que China se encolerizara y comenzara a desencantarse de la situación. Además, con Japón como su mayor y más influyente aliado, estas camarillas se destruyeron mutuamente, así como combatieron de manera incansable con el Sur hasta que se debilitaron lo suficiente para terminar con su base de poder.

En el Sur en cambio, el doctor Sun comenzó en silencio a rearmar su base de poder. Basado en la democracia centralista postulada por Lenin, este comenzó a diseñar una organización basada en un partido único (Kuomintang), así como una academia militar al servicio del partido. Aún con su muerte en 1925, Chiang-Kai Shek completó su sueño con una fortalecimiento militar de su organización, la defección a su parte de dos caudillos militares del Norte y genio militar. Para 1928, China parecía haber sido unificada en torno al gobierno de Nanking, pero seguía preso de caudillos militares, de menor poder pero similar influencia en muchas de las provincias chinas.

La corrupción campante y la ausencia de poder en el gobierno fueron denunciadas abiertamente por los comunistas chinos, quienes cada vez se hicieron notar más. Bajo la influencia de los señores de la guerra que lo apoyaban, Chiang Kai-shek inició la purga comunista, lo que arrancó en una especia de guerra civil. Mientras conservaba a los comunistas como una espina en su costado, el partido Kuomintang finalmente conquisto Peking, consiguiendo el reconocimiento militar que tanto deseaba, culminando el sueño del doctor Sun de unificar China. Mientras toda esta pelea de poder sucedía, China comenzaba a desencantarse de todo. Y aunque al principio China fue fiel al Kuomintang y tuvo aversión hacia los comunistas, esta visión comenzó a cambiar. La miseria extrema que había en china hizo que, entre todo esto, en el año 1931, surgiera en el sur, un estado paralelo no reconocido, la República Chino Soviética, lideradas por un comité comunista a cargo de un tal Mao. Cuando esto pasó, China se alertó bastante. El pueblo se había ganado a los comunistas en tiempos de miseria, y aunque China reconcomiera este nuevo estado, muchas veces fue a verlo a escondidas en donde sorpresivamente, encontró a Rusia. Rusia sabía de la existencia de este estado y quería a China, pero China no estaba listo aún, aún faltaba algo que haría que China explotara de esa situación.

Este estado paralelo terminó en 1937 cuando el ejército de la república china comenzó a perseguiros y tuvieron que huir al norte. China no olvidaría esto, y un gran escalofrío sintió al saber que Rusia lo esperaba. China quería llorar por todo. Pero este fue el inicio del final. Preocupados por tener un vecino poderoso al otro lado del mar, los japoneses agredieron a China para destruirla y usarla como plataforma para su propio desarrollo. Para 1937, los comunistas y el Kuomintang tuvieron que hacer frente la enemigo común, en la Segunda Guerra Chino-Japonesa, que costó al gran coloso más de cuarenta millones de su población y años de miseria.

-Segunda Guerra Sino-Japonesa, la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Guerra Civil china:

El mundo comenzaba a acomodarse y formarse en consecuencia de la Primera Guerra Mundial y por el Tratado de Versales, y Japón, hermano menor de China, pronto le miraría con ojos de deseo muy intensos. Pero China no entendía mucho que sucedía porque a pesar de que aportó un poco durante la Gran Guerra no había estado muy involucrado para comprender esta cadena de consecuencia. Pero pronto no importaría. Japón deseaba poseer a Corea definitivamente y deseaba doblegar a China, quería tener sus recursos y no quería tenerlo de competencia. Y cuando China supo los deseos de su hermano menor, pidió eufóricamente que las peleas y rivalidades del Kuomintang y los comunistas pararan, porque había un enemigo afuera, el Imperio de Japón.

China estaba muy preocupado pero no sabía realmente lo que le sucedería, y como lo marcaría eso de por vida.

En el conflicto que sería la Segunda Guerra Mundial, China que el primero en sufrir, China que el que más lo sufrió. Sin previo aviso, en 1937, Japón se acercó sigilosamente a China. Y éste lo percibió. China creyó que Japón se acercaba a él para acosarle o algo, y China, entristecido por su destino, le dio la espalda mientras le hablaba, y de repente. Sanitó un dolor punzante. Un dolor tajante hizo que China, con los ojos bien abiertos, se girara a su hermano. Japón había sacado su espada y cortado a China por la espalda. Y China más dolor sintió en su pecho. Su hermano lo había traicionado abiertamente. China no había odiado a Japón antes, creyéndolo otra víctima de los occidentales, pero ahora, al ver la vacía mirada de Japón. El amor que sentía por su hermano se fue adelgazando. En 1937, Japón invadió China, iniciando con la Segunda Guerra Sino-Japonesa. Los resultados fueron devastantes. El sentimiento anti-japonés de apoderó de China, quién sanitó un profundo rencor e ira hacia su hermano. Cuando Japón llego a China y lo invadió, cometió todo acto de barbaridades, como la ejecución de miles de ciudadanos inocentes, torturas y violación de mujeres masivamente. China sufrió como nunca, y peor fue para él, cuando su propio hermano menor recamó su cuerpo. La matanzas y abusas de los japoneses hacia los chinos es algo que todavía hoy en día es un tema de dolor y controversial. Y ante tal brutalidad, ante tal cruel masacre, China no pensó ni un memento y fue a luchar contra su hermano, a luchar de verdad. China resistí como nadie, se llenó de un frenesí de euforia e ira, porque lo que estaba pasando superaba los límites de su propia crueldad. Y China, miró con tristeza por última vez a su hermano menor, a quién le dijo, antes de atacarlo: _**"Wǒ bù zài wèi nǐ gǎndào rènhé ài. Wǒ cónglái méiyǒu xiǎngguò zhè shì kěnéng de, dàn tā shì... Rìběn."**_ Y fue en allí cuando todo lazo afectivo entre ellos terminó por romperse para siempre, China nunca volvió a amar a Japón, pues la crueldad que éste le hizo, y todo aquella querella, hicieron el corazón de China se oscureciera, y ya no perdonara a su hermano.

Los japoneses invadieron China y ambas fuerzas internas combatientes en el en conflicto (el Kuomintang y los comunistas) se unieron para enfrentar el peligro exterior. Sin embargo, el ejército del Kuomintang, se dedicó más a la lucha interna anticomunista que a derrotar a los japoneses, siendo incapaz de promover una guerra de guerrillas, como sí lo hicieron los comunistas: vencer a los enemigos externos y extender la revolución en el campo.

El hecho de que el Kuomintang a veces peleara contra los japoneses y otras veces se aliara con ellos en secreto, hizo que su popularidad fuera disminuyendo. Los del Kuomintang decían que ser japonés era una "enfermedad de la piel" pero ser comunista era una "enfermedad del alma", por lo que su postura contra los japoneses en realidad escondía alianzas entre ellos, ya que avécese se unían, haciendo todo muy contradictorio. La ambigua postura del Kuomintang molestó verdaderamente a China, considerándolos traidores, e hizo que se fuera acercando cada vez más a los comunistas, los cuales tuvieron una postura contra los japoneses en todo el transcurso de la guerra.

Antes y durante la guerra, se había creado un estado de facto controlado por los japoneses y sus intereses, que tenía como emperador a Pu Yi, antiguo y último emperador de China. Este hecho molestó terriblemente a China, quién indignado, no solo no aceptó este estado el cuál era Manchukuo (Manchuria), sino que consideró a su antiguo emperador un completo traidor.

Debido a que estaba abiertamente en guerra contra Japón, Estados Unidos decidió apoyarlo sin tomar mucho en cuenta el fuerte comunismo que crecía en China, lo que más importaba por ahora era eliminar a Japón. A China le importaba poco y nada lo que sucediera en Europa y los embrollos y esos "imperialistas" estuvieran haciendo, lo único que quería China era sacarse a Japón de encima, liberar a su hermano Corea, que estaba secuestrado por Japón, y al mismo tiempo, buscar la forma de lidiar con la guerra civil (comunistas y nacionalista) que lo carcomía por dentro. Rusia le había prometido a China que cuando terminara con Alemania iría a ayudarlo, y definitivamente pasó. Cuando Rusia hubo vencido a Alemania, rápidamente le declaró la guerra a Japón. Al ver a Rusia con él, extrañamente China sintió alivio y felicidad. Pero pronto todo pensamiento sería interrumpido cuando Estados Unidos tirar las bombas sobre Japón. China lo vio perfectamente, vio el resplandor, y escuchó los gritos. Y a pesar del odio que sentía por Japón, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos. China entonces supo que de la guerra, Japón pagó el mayor precio. Pero eso no frenó que, durante los juicios de guerra, China protestó indignado que Japón se disculpara por la masacre y matanza que había realizado en él. Pero a Estados Unidos eso no le convenía, como comenzaba a Guerra Fría le convenía a Japón de su lado, por lo que lo ayudó a ocultar sus crímenes. Fue por ello que Alemania fue el más demonizado por la guerra, cuando China sabía en carne propia que Japón había hecho el mismo mal o peor, porque eran hermano. Indignado, hasta el día de hoy China pide que Japón se disculpe.

Al ser uno de los primeros países afectado por la guerra, China fue el primero en firmar la Naciones Unidas, pero nada de eso le importaba nada. Para él, la lucha no había terminado, y China pronto haría el cambio más radical de todos, e impactaría al mundo. Para China, nada había terminado, todo estaba por empezar.

-Revolución China, Mao Tse Zedong:

Para 1946, aunque los chinos habían triunfado contra Japón y conseguido el apoyo de los Estados Unidos, la corrupción y decadencia del modelo que la gobernaba comenzó a desbaratarse ante la arremetida comunista. Con un golpe fulminante en Manchuria a finales de 1948, la República China quedó destruida militarmente; y como una aplanadora los una vez traicionados comunistas se hicieron el poder, bajo la promesa de reforma agrícola, igualdad para todos los individuos y la promesa de un futuro brillante.

Llegó un momento en que China cerró los ojos, y no pudo más. En un grito desgarrado, explotó en todo sentido, pues ya no soportaba esa vida que había estado llevando desde que Inglaterra lo capturó. Desde ese momento, a China ya nada le importó, fue que se unió a los comunistas, su última espernza.

Pues una vez finalizada la contienda mundial, las disputas internas continuaron, incluso, con mayor intensidad, mostrando la fortaleza de las fuerzas revolucionarias.

Los comunistas avanzaron en dirección norte-sur y en 1948, controlaban la ciudad de Harbin en el extremo norte y casi todas las zonas rurales de Manchuria, cambiando su táctica de lucha guerrillera al de guerra abierta, apoderándose de las ciudades de Kaifeng y Jinan. En enero de 1949, el ejército comunista entró en Tianjin y en Pekín.

El 1 de octubre de 1949, los comunistas resultaron victoriosos, contando con la ayuda soviética, y establecieron la República Popular China, a cuyo mando colocaron a su jefe, Mao Zedong, contando con una población de aproximadamente 500.000.000 de habitantes, poniendo en vigencia su constitución, que proclamaba al comunismo como partido único, a partir de 1954, mientras los nacionalistas, constituían su propio gobierno, la República Nacionalista China, Taiwán hermana renegada de China.

El "Gran Timonel", como fue apodado Mao Zedong, trató de reconstruir la economía China, deteriorada por la Segunda Guerra Mundial, siguiendo el modelo del comunismo soviético, reforzando fundamentalmente la industria y colectivizando las propiedades rurales, cuya producción trató de estimular mediante un plan conocido como "Gran salto adelante", donde se quería lograr un excedente productivo, sobre todo de cereales, para repartir entre los pobladores urbanos.

Y el ferviente sentimiento que a China tanto lo consumió y movilizó era entendible, porque los campesinos antes de la revolución, morían de hambre, comían la corteza de los árboles. Niños, mujeres y jóvenes se vendían para trabajos forzados en fábricas, servicios domésticos o prostitución. En el Barrio Internacional de Shanghai, sólo en 1930, se enterró o dispuso de diferentes maneras de más de 28 mil cadáveres encontrados en la calle o flotando en los canales, la mayor parte víctimas de infanticidios. Y después de la revolución, China sintió como si su alma hubiera nacido de nuevo, sanitó como, después de años de ser un país semicolonial, volvía a ser fuerte, volvía a ponerse de pie y mirar a todos a la cara, pues la revolución resolvió en forma colectiva la comida, el acceso a la salud y la educación de millones de chinos, de centenares de millones.

La Revolución China (dirigida por el Partido Comunista Chino encabezado por Mao Tsetung) fue la primera que triunfó en un país dependiente y semicolonial. Se llevó a la práctica y triunfó el camino cuya táctica y estrategia, elaborada por Mao Tsetung, va del campo a la ciudad; donde el campesinado fue la fuerza principal y el proletariado la fuerza dirigente. Es decir, millones de campesinos pobres y medios junto a la clase obrera consumaron la liberación nacional y social proclamando el 1 de octubre de 1949 la República Popular China, y avanzaron luego hacia el socialismo. Y China, extasiado, entusiasmado y nuevo, mientras sonreía con fuerza, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pues un cruel pasaje de su vida acabada de terminar. China volvía a ser el grande de siempre, pero algo ya nunca sería lo mismo. China no olvidaría, y no perdonaría.

A través de la guerra popular prolongada, la lucha armada revolucionaria enfrentó desde el inicio a la reacción armada del imperialismo y los terratenientes. Los revolucionarios tuvieron que afrontar varias etapas del proceso revolucionario, con distintos enemigos y alianzas, desde la fundación del partido, para lograr el triunfo: la Primer Guerra Civil Revolucionaria (1924 - 1927), la Segunda Guerra Civil Revolucionaria (1927 – 1937), la Guerra de Resistencia contra el Japón (1937 – 1945) y la Tercer Guerra Civil Revolucionaria (1945 – 1949).

Con la conquista del poder popular se produjo una gigantesca transformación revolucionaria en China. En 1950 comenzó la Reforma Agraria. El Gran Salto Adelante (1958) movilizó a grandes masas para la construcción del socialismo. La colectivización del campo avanzó hacia la forma de comunas populares en las que se integraron órganos de poder popular con la producción.

A partir de ello, Mao, junto a China, elaboró la teoría marxista de la continuación de la revolución lanzó una gigantesca movilización revolucionaria de masas, la Revolución Cultural Proletaria (1966 a 1976) con el objeto de impedir la restauración capitalista en China.

Y con todo esto, China no solo se ganó enemigos y amores, y admiradores, sino que cambió e impactó al mundo.

-China después de la Revolución:

China realizó lo que pocos (uno hasta ese momento, Rusia), había podido hacer jamás: una revolución comunista. Y China surgió de ella con fuerza y éxtasis, y nuevamente, China seguiría con su destino interrumpido, ser el más grande como lo había sido, pero tendría que pasar por mucho para ello.

Cuando se dio la Revolución China, el mundo entero quedo impactado, y pronto, China ya tenía enemigos. Quién más se encolerizó con esto fue Estados Unidos, quién por un momento se olvidó de Rusia y comenzó a atacar verbalmente a China. Pero China ya no se dejaría doblegar jamás, y no titubeó ni un momento, su mirada lo decía todo. Y también, se hizo de admiradores, y un amante. Cuando triunfó la revolución, China se convirtió en el segundo en alzarse en comunismo, y Rusia lo amo completamente. Rusia y China se encontraron en un profundo abrazo y un apasionado beso, en el cual, Rusia trató de dominarlo pero China jamás dejaría que eso sucediera de nuevo, ni siquiera por su ahora novio Rusia.

El comunismo era internacionalista, y Rusia pacientemente esperó a que más se sumaran al comunismo, y cuando China lo hizo, Rusia lo amo terriblemente. Pero teóricamente, la revolución comunista estaba predestinada a países industrializados, donde existieran las clases sociales y la lucha de clases, obviamente el teórico prusiano Karl Marx pensaba la revolución del proletariado para países como Alemania e Inglaterra, pero poético fue el destino, porque la revolución no se dio ni en Inglaterra ni en Alemania, se dio en donde teóricamente era imposible, se dio en Rusia, y se dio en China. Ambos países semi feudales antes de la revolución. Y por ello cuando una vez realizada la revolución, tanto Rusia como China tuvieron que inventarse con respecto a su cultura como se llevaría a cabo el comunismo, ya que como se dijo, la revolución no estaba planeada a países como ellos. Y fue por ello que China hizo su propia versión del comunismo, el llamado marxismo-leninismo maoísmo. Y no dejó que Rusia tratara de doblegarlo. Como Rusia había estado solo al principio, había hecho su propia versión del comunismo, basada en el Partido, y pronto, cuando surgió el comunismo de China, a pesar de alegrarse de tener un compañero y que el mundo se sumara, pronto, surgirá una rivalidad entre ambos. Mientras tanto, China y Rusia comenzaron un noviazgo realmente extraño.

Mientras, China tenía sus cosas que hacer. El antiguo emperador de China, Pu Yi, había sido entregado por los soviéticos a China, quién tenía un gran plan para él. China había visto como Rusia había deseado introducir al comunismo a sus zares y a los hijos de este, en especial a la amada de Rusia, Anastasia, pero tuvieron que ser fusilados. Pero China quería hacer lo que Rusia no pudo: pronto, el que antiguo emperador fue puesto en prisión política, que más que una prisión China la llamaba un lugar en donde cada uno observaría sus propios errores. Los disidentes políticos y prisioneros políticos en prisión se les dio clases de Marxismo-leninismo, clases históricas, y en especial al antiguo emperador, quién había vivido en un mundo en donde él era como un dios. China quería que el emperador se volviera comunista, para que comprendiera al pueblo chino y a China. Al emperador se les dio clases y hablaron su pasado, y luego, le hicieron enfrenta a víctimas de la invasión japonesa, de la cual él había sido cómplice. El antiguo emperador tuvo que ver las consecuencias de sus actos, ver a familias fragmentadas y escuchar horribles historias sobre la guerra y el hambre. Y el antiguo emperador se lleno de culpa. Pidió perdón a cada persona victima de la guerra y el mal gobierno, y lloró en frente de ellas. Sin embargo, el antiguo emperador se sintió conmovido cuando una mujer aseguró que no odiaba a los japoneses, pues tenía fue en la humanidad. Fe en la humanidad. El antiguo emperador supo que China carecía de esta fue, y le pidió que la sintiera. Pero China era incapaz, casi incapaz de sentirla.

El antiguo emperador comenzó a hacer obras de teatro parodiándose a sí mismo y sobre la invasión británica a Egipto, y comenzó a tener una enorme fe en el comunismo. A sí mismo, tuvo que aprender a vestirse, y hacer cosas por sí mismo. Al final, el antiguo emperador se comprendió en su contexto y se convirtió en una persona sumamente humilde. Y luego de años en prisión "rehabilitación", China lo liberó y el antiguo emperador se convirtió en un ciudadano normal, barriendo calles y luego se convirtió en jardinero. Y China lo logró, hizo lo que China había tratado de hacer pero no había podido, su emperador había entendido e comunismo y ahora era feliz en el, apoyando a Mao. Nadie pudo creerlo pero así era, y el mismo antiguo emperador escribió una autocrítica de su mismo en donde confesaba todo sus males anteriores. Pu Yi vivió como jardinero y murió pacíficamente, y China se vanaglorió de sus logros.

China era el más meticuloso de los comunistas, y con su líder, concordaron que para que una revolución se mantenga los cada persona tenía que tener conciencia histórica, conciencia de clases y comprender el procese de revolución, por lo que se escribió el Libro Rojo, que explicaba todo esto para que los chinos comprendiera todo lo que había acontecido y porque.

Como un gran país comunista, y con su novio, el gran oso soviético, China no perdonó lo que hacía Estados Unidos y trató de que sus hermanos corea se unificaran bajo el comunismo. Durante la Guerra de Corea, China junto con Rusia apoyaron el norte, y hasta el día de hoy siguen haciéndolo. Cuando ocurrió la sangrienta guerra de Vietnam, China no dudo y apoyó a su hermana con todo lo que pudo, y grande fue su felicidad, hasta lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, cuando Vietnam se unió a ellos. China defendería a los suyos, y nunca perdonaría a los occidentales "imperialistas" como él los llamaba. Y fue porque China era tan rígido y fiel, que su relación con Rusia comenzó a fracturarse.

-Ruptura Sino-Soviética:

Con la revolución, China se cortó su lacio cabello, cosa que hacía cada vez que una etapa terminaba y comenzaba algo nuevo. Y sí, China comenzó su propia versión del comunismo y como llevarlo a cabo, fue eso, lo que hizo que su relación con Rusia se fracturara. Rusia había estado solo al principio y había creado su propia versión de cómo llevar a cabo el comunismo, lo que hizo que todas las personas y partidos de izquierda lo tomaran como ejemplo. Pero Rusia ya no era el único, ahora estaba China, y China no tomo como ejemplo a Rusia, sino que hizo si propio comunismo. A China, a pesar de estar en un noviazgo con Rusia, no le agradaba la forma socialista de Rusia, ya que el comunismo de Rusia se había vuelto dogmatico y permisible al capitalismo. Además, el líder de China, Mao, no le agrava el líder de Rusia, Stalin. China consideraba Rusia un revisionista y pronto las primeras peleas comenzaron a surgir. A pesar de que China apreciaba realmente a Rusia y su tiempo con él pareció maravilloso, China consideraba que debía atacar y no ser permisibles con el capitalismo, cosa que Rusia, por culpa de su líder, hacía. Stalin había traicionado a la revolución y había pactado con el occidente capitalista, cosa que hizo que Rusia no fuera muy duro con esto. Pero China, quién todavía sentía el dolor del imperialismo y las invasiones, que todavía recordaba el hambre y las burlas de Inglaterra, consideraba que el capitalismo no debía ser permitido. Estos fue uno de los problemas que tuvieron. Luego, por la postura tibia de Rusia, China comenzó a llamarlo revisionista, y Rusia se ofendió realmente. Cuando el comunismo chino se alzó en su esplendor, la izquierda internacional sufrió una ruptura y hubo fuertes impactos culturales. Pronto, el socialismo convencional siguió el modelo soviético, mientras que la izquierda radical miró con mayor admiración el comunismo de China, además, cuando salieron la luz los crímenes de Stalin y sus pactos con occidente, muchas personas se indignaron. En Europa, con el socialismo soviético el comunismo chino no fue bien visto, pero en lugares como Latinoamérica, el maoísmo se trasformó en una nueva corriente de pensamiento. Esto fue suficiente, y Rusia cortó con China, viéndolo ahora más como un rival que como un amante. La Unión Soviética retiró el apoyo a China y China se molestó, considerando a Rusia un "revisionista tonto e inmaduro". Desde ese momento, extrañamente China solo tuvo apoyo fehaciente de Albania, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante y no supo que pensar al respecto.

Desde ese momento, China y Rusia pasaron a ser rivales en la Guerra Fría, más no enemigos.

Durante el gobierno de Mao, hubo un movimiento llamado la "Cien Flores". Tras años de régimen comunista, comenzaban a producirse desavenencias entre los dirigentes del Partido y, de manera discreta, se empezaban a oír voces discordantes con la línea de actuación del Partido Comunista. El primer ministro Zhou Enlai se mostró partidario de permitir una mayor libertad de expresión a los intelectuales para que se pudieran formular críticas constructivas a la gestión del Partido, las cuales permitirían conocer mejor las inquietudes y los deseos del conjunto de la sociedad.

Sería el propio Mao Zedong el que impulsaría un periodo de mayor libertad de expresión que se conoció con el nombre de Movimiento de las Cien Flores. En un discurso privado ante militantes del partido, Mao citó el famoso poema "que cien flores florezcan; que cien escuelas de pensamiento pugnen entre sí", que daría nombre al movimiento. De esta manera, Mao invitaba a los intelectuales del país a que expresaran libremente sus opiniones. La intención fue efectivamente aprovechar las críticas constructivas de los intelectuales para adaptar la estrategia de gobierno a las necesidades de la sociedad.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de China, quién estaba confiado en esos momentos, el Movimiento de las Cien Flores tomaría un rumbo diferente. En contra de lo que esperaban Mao y él, confiados en que la estabilidad y los logros económicos y sociales en los primeros años del régimen hacían a éste realmente popular, las críticas fueron subiendo de tono y se llegaron incluso a pronunciar declaraciones abiertamente anticomunistas. Viendo que la situación había desembocado en críticas sin fundamentos y abusivas, con la aprobación de China, se dio un giro de política y lanzó el Movimiento Antiderechista.

Y China quedó molesto y enojado. La gente era idiota, se dijo. La revolución lo había sacado desde el oscuro pozo en que se encontraba y ahora estaba mejor que nunca. Había salud y educación públicas, incluso habían escrito un libro (Libro Rojo) para que pudieran comprender la situación, pero no. La gente creía lo que quería creer, dé dijo con desilusión. Aún así, la mayor parte de los chinos apoyaban a Mao. China le quería mucho.

Después de la ruptura sino-soviética China entró en conflictos fronterizos con su antiguo maestro y amigo India, quién era apoyado por Rusia, aunque China no lo odiaba en absoluto. También, durante estos tiempos, China ocupó violentamente al Tíbet. Todos los males que Japón le había hecho a él, China se lo hizo Tíbet, que hasta el día de hoy, intenta liberarse de China.

-Después de Mao:

Cuando murió Mao, China entró en una profunda tristeza. Había amado y admirado a Mao muchísimo, y antes de se despidiera de él, China le agradeció todo lo bueno que había hecho, y le perdonó lo malo también. China miró en la infinidad de las estrellas e intentó encontrar a Mao, y verse a sí mismo. Mao Tse Zedong fue quemado. China lo había querido así, como era la tradición budista. China seguía apegado a sus religiones, al budismo y taoísmo. El Maoísmo tenía mucho del Taoísmo, aunque Mao había dicho "la religión es el opio de los pueblos", había cosas que China no había podido dejar atrás.

El sucesor de Mao y los sucesores de éste, no fueron como él. Comenzaron a introducir el capitalismo lentamente en China y lo abrieron económicamente, cosa que a China lo enfureció y hizo llorar de rabia. Aún así, China fue fuere, más fuerte que Rusia.

Cuando cayó el Muro de Berlín, y cayó la Unión Soviética, China lo vio todo con frialdad. Pero comprendía por dentro como debía estar Rusia.

Los años 90 fueron crueles para Rusia, pero China quién había meditado bastante, había planeado su propio destino.

-Actualidad:

Cuando cayó la Unión Soviética, él único obstáculo de Estados Unidos y los suyos, China sabía lo que significaba, y tomaría las riendas él mismo. Ahora, él era el jefe. Después de que terminara el calvario de Rusia en los años 90, China se le acercó y acarició sus cabellos. Rusia lo miro, y se avergonzó de su mismo. Pero China lo perdonó, le perdonó todo el pasado y lo levantó de su depresión, y con fuerza en su voz, le dijo que algo nuevo empezaría. Desde ese momento, y cuando Rusia volvió a ser potencia, China y él volvieron alisarse hasta el noviazgo. China tenía un plan, China quería se interpondría a Estados Unidos, y Rusia lo acompañaría.

En la actualidad, China es la economía más poderosa y fuerte del mundo, y no es ningún secreto que será la próxima potencia del mundo. Así, como Estados Unidos y su padre tienen su vasallos, China tiene sus seguidores también. Rusia es su mano derecha, India también se acercó últimamente a él, Irán es un gran aliado de China, así como la hermana menor de Rusia, Cuba, Vietnam, Laos, entre otros. Todos siguen sus órdenes.

China nunca pudo olvidar el dolor y maltrato que sufrió desde que perdió las guerras del opio, y con aun rencor en su ser, se juró nunca perdonar, y jugar el juego, jugar el juego y vencerlos a todos, para luego romper el juego a pedazos. Aún así, incluso jugar el juego él, siendo tan poderoso, le es difícil.

Debido a su tremendo descomunal poder, Estados Unidos y en especial su padre, Inglaterra, le odian como siempre. Y cada vez que China toma conciencia de que todo parece repetirse y ser una rueda sin retorno, China llora. Inglaterra le preguntó bruscamente porque lloraba, y China, apesadumbrado dijo: _**"**_ _ **Wǒ kūqì, yīnwèi wǒ yǐjīng kàn dàole zhège shìjiè de wúxiàn wúxiàn de qíjī, érqiě wǒ shíbùshí huì shīqù duì suǒyǒu rén de xīwàng.**_ _ **"**_ Y así, el gran dilema del corazón de China era no perder la esperanza, pero eso le era inevitable al ver el mundo y la actitud de sus compañeros.

Al jugar el juego de poder, era inevitable que el capitalismo entrara un poco en él. Actualmente China es un país socialista aunque más que nada es un país de capitalismo de estado. El capitalismo de Estado China lo usa para finalmente saltar completamente al socialismo, según él.

Y China fue grande antes y es grande ahora. La potencia antes y la potencia ahora. Lo sucedido en el siglo XIX y XX solo fue una pausa, un pasaje en su historia, el Gran Dragón Rojo siempre estará. Con una economía infalible, China se encamina a su destino. Aún sigue siendo tierra de misterios, como aquella pare de él en donde sus habitantes tienen el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Él tiene un cabello rubio por esto. Nadie sabe por qué es, muchos atribuyen a que eso es lo que quedó de contacto con su antiguo amante, el Imperio Romano, pero es un secreto de China y solo de él. Nadie lo sabrá, solo China.

Y así va China, en el año 4715, y aún en día sigue pidiendo indignado, que Japón pida disculpas por las atrocidades cometidas hacia él en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y más indignación tiene China, al ver como en Japón gente que está en el gobierno estuvieron en persona en las matanzas realizadas en él. Pero todo eso que China pide de Japón, todo el mal que Japón le hizo a China, China se lo hizo a Tíbet, quién también espera que China lo libere y disculpe.

Y en su viaje por la vida, China siempre trata de no perder la esperanza en la humanidad, como le había dicho Pu Yi, pero siempre se debilita su fe.

Y aún así, China prefiere esta allí, con todos, compartiendo sus sufrimientos y penas en la tierra, y nunca perder se fe en la humanidad, al igual que su Buda.

* * *

 **Frases en chino:**

 **-Nuestra aventura fue maravillosa amor mío. Pero aquí termina.**

 **-Ya no siento ningún amor por ti. Nunca creí que eso fuera posible pero lo es...Japón.**

 **-Lloro porque he visto la inmensidad y la infinidad de maravillas de este mundo y aún así, de vez en cuando, pierdo la esperanza en todo ustedes.**

 **Perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero no tuve tiempo de nada además de que hacer a China fue muy complicado y complejo.**

 **Después de estudiar la historia y cultura de China, se que la historia y cultura europea está demasiado sobrevalorada. China (e India) fueron las potencias culturales de la antigüedad por mucho tiempo y si se quiere estudiar la historia en general se debe empezar por allí. La historia europea no toma relevancia mundial hasta el XV de hecho, y fue una de las culturas menos avanzadas del mundo en su momento. Además, quise hacer a China porque tenía demasiados capítulos sobre europeos (Italia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Francia y Rusia) y un asiático y medio (Japón/Rusia), asique China fue mi elección.**

 **Fuentes Bibliográficas: Wikipedia, documentales. Me gusta ver los documentales de una historiadora colombiana llamada Diana Uribe que es genial explicando historia. Se la recomiendo a cualquiera que le guste la historia. ;). Y me animé a leer un poco el Libro Rojo, para comprender esa parte de la historia China.**

 **Películas que vi para contextualizarme: La Casa de la Dagas Voladoras (la película china más hermosa que vi; ambientada a la dinastía Tang), la Maldición de la Flor Dorada, Hero, El Tigre y el Dragón, El último Emperador.**

 **Música que me inspiró: literalmente los soundtracks de las películas que vi; el tema Lovers del sountrack de la Casa de las Dagas voladoras; música china con el instrumento Erhu.**

 **Lo puse en la historia pero por si acaso: China está en el año 4715 actualmente.**

 **Bueno espero realmente que hayan disfrutado este capítulo de China. Pronto trataré de subir otro capítulo de otro país.**

.

.

.


	9. Canada

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Este es un fanfic 99% de carácter histórico. Es es básicamente un resumen de la historia de cada país. Hoy les traigo a Canadá…espera ¿Quién?**

 **-Aclaraciones:**

 **Francia es el padre de Canadá, para que tenga más coherencia histórica. Inglaterra es el padre adoptivo de Canadá.**

 **Canadá representa Canadá pero más puntualmente Quebéc.**

 **-Nuevos personajes:**

 **-Lakota/Primeras Naciones: personificación y representación de los Nativos Americanos de Norteamérica (Canadá, Estados Unidos), es hermana de Canadá y Estados Unidos por parte materna. En el capítulo de Estados Unidos representaba más que nada la Nación Siux, pero aquí representa la Confederación Wabanaki y en especial la Confederación Iroquesa.**

 **-América: personificación y representación de América, aunque no representa literalmente el continente, sino la concepción que los nativos tenían de él. Sería más que nada la personificación del Gran Espíritu (Manitu), o la Pachamama (Madre Tierra) todo esto concepciones de los nativos sobre la tierra en donde vivían. por ende es la madre de todos los nativos americanos y de los actuales países americanos. Es un personaje omnipresente.**

 **Como dije, esto es básicamente un resumen. Si uno quiere interiorizarse más sobre ciertos temas o personajes históricos, definitivamente deberán estudiarlo por su parte, esto solo es un resumen.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _Canada (Canadá)_

-Inicios:

A finales del siglo XV, los europeos se encontraron con América.

Y como era propio de ellos los sentimientos de conquista y ambición, no tardaron en abordarla e invadirla.

España era la potencia de la época, y tenía bajo su poder a toda Sudamérica (un poco compartida con su hermano Portugal), y su poder avanzaba hasta la mitad de América del Norte. Pero no solo los hermanos iberos tenían deseos de conquista, Holanda e Inglaterra no tardaron en meter manos en América también. Inglaterra, inteligente y desapercibido, de apoco se haría notar, aunque al principio muy poco fue lo que obtuvo de América, ni siquiera tenía colonias allí aún. Entre ellos estaba Francia, quién al principio no tenía interés en tener colonias, pero si tenía una fuerte curiosidad por aquel nuevo continente desconocido para él y para casi todos. Por ello, junto con expedicionarios de diferentes partes de Europa, para el siglo XVI Francia ya estaba husmeando en lo más al norte del continente. Aunque no sabía lo que el futuro le depararía, pero definitivamente lo sabría.

La primera mención de lo que sería futuramente Canadá fue por parte del expedicionario veneciano Juan Sebastián Cabot, en el año 1498, aunque todavía faltara mucho para que Canadá naciera.

La futura zona de Canadá fue abordaba por muchos europeos, sobretodo expedicioncitas y pescadores, portugueses, ingleses, franceses, etc. Aún así, el futuro territorio canadiense no tendría nombre para los europeos hasta el año 1524, cuando el navegante italiano Giovanni da Verrazzano exploró la costa oriental y llamó al nuevo territorio Francesca, en honor al rey Francisco I de Francia.

Francia, por su parte, solo pensaba en poder sacar un poco de provecho a estas tierras tan ricas y fértiles, y no nunca pensó en colonizar ni seguir los pasos de su antiguo mejor amigo España, pero el deseo de colonizar ardió en él espontáneamente cuando a sus oídos llegaron rumores de que Inglaterra, su más grande rival, pensaban en tener colonias, aunque le fuera difícil. Desde ese momento, Francia, con algo de incertidumbre y emoción a la vez, comenzó, tímidamente, a acercarse a las zonas no colonizadas todavía, con el intento de poder tener colonias allí.

Canadá no comenzó a existir, aunque sea como una vaga idea, hasta 1534, cuando Francia, junto con el explorador Jacques Cartier, navegaron por el Golfo de San Lorenzo y visitaron los establecimientos que luego serían Quebec y Montreal, y allí, mientras Francia analizaba todo para un futuro colonización francesa, conoció a los nativos. Francia al principio les temía, porque eran demasiado diferentes a lo que él conoció, pero luego, cuando los conoció a fondo, pudo comprobar que no eran malas personas, que eran ingenuas ante los europeos, y Francia llegó a admirarlos, a pesar de que en el fondo, sabía lo que tendría que hacer con ellos en el futuro. En el contacto que Francia tuvo con los nativos, pudo rescatar la palabra Canada, palabra nativa que significa "asentamiento", y cuando se marchó, no tardó mucho tiempo en que los futuros mapas y cartografías comenzaran a referirse como Canada a aquellas zonas del norte de América, y de apoco, Canadá iba tomando forma, aunque solo era una idea en el aire y faltaba para que realmente existiera aquel hijo de Francia.

Y a pesar de que los deseos de Francia de tener una colonia crecía cada vez más, descubrió que no era nada fácil. El primer intento de Francia de colonizar fracasó en 1541. Para 1580, las compañas francesas se habían ya asentado en el territorio (Terranova) pero eran pequeños asentamiento que por sí solos no podían subsistir. Como Francia era inteligente supo usar bien sus cartas y comenzó a hacer tratado con los nativos, teniendo lazos comerciales pacíficos con ellos debido a sin ellos, no podrían subsistir. Pero aún así, los intentos de crear asentamientos permanentes fracasaron y Terranova fue anexionada por el Terranova fue anexionada al Imperio británico por sir Humphrey Gilbert en 1583, cosa que hizo que Francia casi llorar de impotencia. Para estos entonces el pequeño Canadá ya existía, pero era un niño muy pequeño débil y enfermo siempre al borde de la muerte por no tener un establecimiento permanente, no hablaba y Francia más de una vez rezó y rogó a los nativos con el niño en brazos, que los ayudaran para que el niño no muriera.

Aún así, Francia no se rendía nunca, era insistente y estoico en el tema. Pronto en 1598, estableció un puesto comercial en la isla Sable, cerca de la costa de Acadia, pero no tuvo éxito. En 1600, estableció otro puesto en Tadoussac (hoy en la provincia de Quebec), pero sólo cinco colonos sobrevivieron el crudo invierno. En 1604, se fundó un asentamiento en la isla Saint-Croix, que fue trasladado a Port-Royal en 1605, para ser abandonado en 1607, restablecido en 1610 y destruido definitivamente en 1613.

Duros y crueles fueron los tiempos para los colonos como para los nativos, y más de una vez Francia lloró de angustia, porque todos sufrían y morían, solo los ricos vivían con la seguridad, mientras que ellos, sembrando su propio destino, estaban condenados, y sin que Francia lo supiera ya estaba condenando a su querido futuro hijo.

Y aun así, y contra todo Francia encontró la manera, y pronto, nació definitivamente si hijo, el hijo de Francia, aquel que sería conocido como Canadá.

-Nueva Francia:

Pronto, tan fuerte fue la presencia e insistencia de Francia en aquel lugar, que sin que previo aviso, en 1604, frente a él estaba su hijo, un pequeño niño quién lo miraba con ojos inocentes. A Francia le convivió el corazón al tan solo verlo, y le amo desde el primer momento. En el fondo todavía no lo podía creer. No podía creer que tenía un hijo. Siempre pensó que ellos, los europeos nunca podrían tener hijos ya que todos vivían apretados, matándose unos a otros, siendo demasiados opresivos e invasivos como para que ideas floreciera, y aún así, frente a sus ojos, había nacido una extensión de él, y eso le hacía sentir orgulloso e inquieto. Pronto, ya se sabía que Francia, el alias el promiscuo hermano mayor de Europa, tenía un hijo, un hijo americano, en lo más al norte del mundo.

La primera colonia permanente francesa fue la de Acadia, fundada en 1604 por Samuel de Champlain, siendo seguida en 1608 por la Colonia de Quebec. En 1627 el cardenal Richelieu fundó la Compañía de los Cien Asociados para ser el núcleo parmente y fuerte pilar de los franceses en el Nuevo Mundo.

En 1628, se estableció una colonia escocesa en la actual Nueva Escocia. Escocia promovió la migración hacia Nueva Francia para poder escapar un poco de su opresivo hermano inglés, además de que por él, Escocia y Francia tenían una buena amistad, y la migración escocesa se dio bien en el joven Nueva Francia. Y porque Canadá en su juventud albergó a tantos escoceses, fue que por eso, Canadá fue el sobrino favorito de Escocia, aunque solo fuera su sobrino adoptivo.

Debido a que Francia quería lo mejor para su hijo y quería adelantarse a Inglaterra, comenzó discretamente a intentar colonizar las zonas del Misisipi e intentar obtener Luisiana. Pero los intentos por colonizar los territorios aledaños al Misisipi habían resultado en rotundos fracasos. Quebec se fundó en 1608 y Montreal en 1642. La joven colonia fue creciendo lentamente, en parte porque a las minorías religiosas Francia no les permitía establecerse: Nueva Francia, por influencia de su padre, era solemnemente católico.

Y a pesar de todo el apoyo que Francia le brindaba a su hijo, este tenía sus problemas en sus primeros tiempos: Hacia mediados del siglo XVII la penetración francesa era bastante modesta, el Censo de población de Nueva Francia de 1666 arrojaba una población de 3 215 habitantes, y era por ello que Francia no podía evitar estar profundamente preocupado por ello. Debido a estos fracasos, en 1663 el rey Luis XIV decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y la colonización de América quedó bajo estricto control de la Corona francesa. Cuando esto sucedió, Francia se sintió muy feliz, y muy feliz por su hijo, creía que ahora el pequeño Nueva Francia estaría con mayor seguridad. A partir de entonces se dio un increíble impulso a la colonización. Habiendo explorado el valle del río hasta su boca, desde Canadá, en 1682, René Robert Cavelier, nombró al gran cinturón central del territorio Louisiane (Luisiana), en honor al rey Luis XIV de Francia. En 1684, había dejado Francia con cuatro barcos y trescientos colonos para establecer una colonia en la boca del Misisipi. La Colonia de Luisiana fue fundada en 1699 y su capital, Nueva Orleans, en 1718 y pasaron a ser parte de Nueva Francia como regalo de Francia a su querido hijo. Aún así, nada era fácil y perfecto, nunca lo fue: Francia pronto entró en conflicto con su eterno rival Inglaterra, cuyo hijo (el futuro Estados Unidos) tenían frontera con el hijo de Francia en varios lugares. Francia detestaba Inglaterra, y más agresivo y defensivo de lo común ya que se trataba de su hijo en juego, y en cambio de él, la pequeña colonia si podía morir. Pero comprendía a Inglaterra, quién también era padre ahora y defendía como si de una leona se tratase a su joven colonia. Era el único sentimiento que Francia admitía tener en común con el inglés.

En 1670 se fundó la Compañía de la Bahía de Hudson por Inglaterra para permitirse explotar la región, ya que los franceses tenían monopolizado el comercio de pieles del norte de América, pero sus bases cayeron ante una expedición francesa en 1686, quién se quedó con la compañía y luego la heredo a su hijo Canadá.

Nueva Francia creía y comenzaba a ver y experimentar el mundo en el cuál había nacido por primera vez. El pequeño era observador y admiraba mucho a su padre, quién lo formó desde su niñez. Francia no pareció un padre muy afectivo, pero amaba a su hijo de sobremanera y deba todo por él, y era porque lo amaba demasiado que lo educó realistamente. Francia le enseñó como era el mundo sin endulzarlo, le explicó las normas del juego de poder para que pudiera sobrevivir, le contó la verdad más cruda que un niño podría escuchar, y aún así, Canadá no se atemorizó, escuchó a su padre con atención y aprendió de él, siguió sus ordenes con fidelidad siempre. Francia no le permitió a su hijo la inocencia, porque él había sido inocente alguna vez. Francia, como todos, había sido un niño inocente que la vida le golpeó fuertemente, y no dejaría que eso le sucediera a su hijo. Le contó la verdad de la vida que llevaban, y prefería que sea dura para el niño a que se estrellara con la crueldad del mundo sin protección.

Francia le habló de guerra, estrategia e intrigas políticas que hicieron que el pequeño Canadá ya a muy corta edad fuera inteligente, determinante y consciente del mundo en el que vivía, muy diferente a su hermano gemelo Trece Colonias, que por la crianza de su padre vivió en una burbuja casi toda su vida.

Canadá, o Nueva Francia en ese momento, no conocía a su hermano gemelo personalmente pero sabía de su existencia, y ya le consideraba menos que él, al ser tan pequeño y aniñado. Pero sin que Canadá lo supiera, incluso a él que estaba preparado y tenía su orgullo, el destino le golpearía y lo ataría a aquel a quién subestimó.

Con la constante ayuda de Francia, de la corona francesa, y su propia fuerza e ímpetu, Nueva Francia experimentó un apogeo que lo llevó a ser la más grande colonia en Norteamérica, mucho más que su reducido hermano Trece Colonias.

En su momento de mayor extensión, (antes del Tratado de Utrecht de 1713), el territorio de Nueva Francia se extendía desde la isla de Terranova al lago Superior y desde la bahía de Hudson al golfo de México. En esta época Nueva Francia alcanzó su apogeo territorial y político que dividía en cinco provincias, cada una con su propia administración: Canadá (Quebec), Acadia, Bahía de Hudson, Terranova y el Territorio de Luisiana. Y al ser tan grande, Nueva Francia no pudo no sentir orgullo de sí mismo, y miró a Trece Colonias desde arriba. Ese fue su error.

En esos tiempos la economía principal de Nueva Francia era el monopolizado comercio de pieles.

-Guerras Franco-indias:

Como Francia había educado a su hijo para que sea autodidacta y táctico en la vida, además de maduro, cuando las guerras llegaron a la vida de la joven colonia esté no pudo sino estar orgulloso de servir y ayudar a su padre, aunque el desenlace haría que Canadá comprendiera la vida realmente.

Cuando las guerras en Europa se desataban, no tardaban en llegar a las colonias de los susodichos y hacerlas extenderse hasta allí. Francia al principio se sintió muy mal por involucrar a su hijo en sus problemas, pero luego se sintió orgulloso, porque el joven Canadá, con las enseñanzas de Francia, no tenía miedo y tuvo un gran rendimiento, sin ir más lejos, siendo tan nuevo, tan joven, se enfrento al mismísimo Inglaterra, y eso a Francia le lleno de orgullo.

La Guerras Franco-indias, también llamadas Guerras Internacionales fueron las guerras que las colonias de Norteamérica sostuvieron entre ellas, con los nativos americanos como aliados, como extensión de las guerras que sus respectivos padres sostenían en Europa. Detrás de todas estas guerras, había fuertes intereses económicos de por medio.

-Guerra del Rey William (Guerra de los Nueve Años): entre los años 1689 y1697, dentro del marco de la Guerra de los Nueve Años, esta fue una guerra entre Francia e Inglaterra, utilizando a sus hijos también. Esta guerra giró en torno a frenar el avanza colonial francés den América del Norte y poder hacerse con su dominio del los mares y rutas comerciales. Y fue la primera guerra oficial en la que el joven Canadá tomo sus armas y sin miedo encaminó a los suyos al sur, contra los ingleses, mientras que su padre estaba en Europa, esa era su tarea, y Canadá, la cumpliría con gusto.

Cuando comenzó la guerra, Francia le encargó a su hijo luchar contra los ingleses allí mientras él estaba en la guerra en Europa, y Canadá obedeció. El pequeño había sido educado por Francia para hacer frente a aquellas cosas, para ser inteligente y Canadá lo fue. A pesar de que los franceses eran ampliamente superados en número, eran políticamente más unificados y contenían un número desproporcionado de hombres adultos con antecedentes militares. Al darse cuenta de su inferioridad numérica, desarrollaron buenas relaciones con los nativos con el fin de multiplicar sus fuerzas e hicieron uso efectivo de las tácticas de golpear y correr. Para su joven edad Canadá era inteligente, muy inteligente. Sabía que eran menor en número y por eso vio a los nativos como una herramienta. Canadá sabía que a la larga los nativos serían un problema para ellos las colonias, pero mientras, Canadá los manipularía para usarlos para las guerras, prometiéndoles cosas que no se darían jamás, y haciendo que se pelearan con otras tribus para debilitarlos, desunirlos, y mientras usarlos fácilmente para la guerra, su propia guerra, así era ya la mentalidad del joven Canadá, frío, táctico, manipulador inteligente y realista. Los nativos aliados a las colonias fueron utilizados para las guerras, y los principales nativos aliados a Nueva Francia se agruparon en la Confederación Wabanaki, mientras que la fuerte y grande Confederación Iroquesa fue captada y aliados a los ingleses. La verdad, es que todos los nativos eran utilizados para fines de otros, y luego, en el futuro, traicionados y asesinados. Pero mientras, en esos remotos tiempos, Canadá descubrió que era más beneficioso estar aliado a sus hermanos nativos que acabarlos.

Las causas de esta guerra desencadenada por la Guerra de los Nueve Años, era la tensión significativa entre Nueva Francia y Trece Colonias (Domino de Nueva Inglaterra), su hermano gemelo, aunque no se conocieran personalmente aún. Nueva Inglaterra y la Confederación Iroquesa lucharon contra la Nueva Francia y la confederación Wabanaki. Los iroqueses dominaban el comercio de pieles en los Grandes Lagos y estaban en conflicto con Nueva Francia desde 1680. Ante la insistencia de Nueva Inglaterra, estos interrumpieron el comercio entre Nueva Francia y las tribus occidentales. En represalia, la Nueva Francia ocupó las tierras Seneca del oeste de Nueva York. A su vez, Nueva Inglaterra apoyó a los iroqueses en el ataque a Nueva Francia, lo que hicieron al asaltar Lachine.

Hubo tensiones similares en la frontera entre Nueva Inglaterra y la provincia de Acadia, que Nueva Francia definió como el río Kennebec en el sur de Maine. Colonos Ingleses de Massachusetts (en cuyos estatutos se incluye la zona de Maine) habían ampliado sus asentamientos en Acadia. Para asegurar la alegación de Nueva Francia a la actual Maine, estableció misiones católicas entre los tres pueblos nativos más grandes de la región: uno en el río Kennebec (Norridgewock); otro más al norte en el río Penobscot (Penobscot) y una en el río San Juan (Medoctec). Por su parte, en respuesta a la guerra del rey Felipe (guerra entre nativos americanos y Nueva Inglaterra), las cinco tribus indígenas en la región de Acadia crearon la Confederación Wabanaki para formar una alianza político-militar con la Nueva Francia para detener la expansión de Nueva Inglaterra (Trece Colonias).

Por estas razones, políticas-limítrofes y económicas, enmarcadas por la guerra en Europa y el avance y roce entre las colonias francesas e inglesas, comenzó la guerra, y aunque Canadá creyó que se enfrentaría a su hermano gemelo menor, a este nunca lo vio en la guerra, sino que se enfrentó ni más ni menos con el mismísimo Inglaterra, quién también hizo el trabajo de su hijo, y admiró la habilidad del joven Nueva Francia. Le admiró tanto, a pesar de que fuera su enemigo e hijo de su mayor rival, que sin que lo supiera Canadá, Inglaterra tomó un especial interés en él.

Durante esta guerra se dieron crueles y fuertes batallas coma la Batalla de Port Royal en 1690 en donde Nueva Francia, mostró, que a pesar de ser un niño, era algo más. A principios de 1692, un estimado de 150 Abenakis (grupo de nativos) comandados por oficiales de la Nueva Francia fueron a York, matando a cerca de 100 de los colonos ingleses y quemando edificios en lo que se conocería como la masacre de la Candelaria.

El 18 de julio de 1694, el soldado francés Claude-Sébastien de Villieu con cerca de 250 Abenakis de Norridgewock bajo el mando de su sagamore (jefe supremo), asaltaron el asentamiento inglés de Durham, Nueva Hampshire, en la "Masacre del río Oyster ". En total, la fuerza francesa y nativa mató a 45 habitantes y tomó 49 cautivos, quemaron de la mitad de las viviendas, entre ellos cinco guarniciones. También destruyeron cultivos y mataron el ganado, causando hambruna y la miseria de los sobrevivientes. Y el joven Nueva Francia quemó y asesino a sus pares ingleses, sin ninguna piedad, era la guerra después de todo.

En 1696 sucedió el Sitio de Pemaquid, en donde Nueva Francia (franceses canadienses) y nativos, liderados por Pierre Le Moyne d'Iberville, destruyeron casi todos los asentamientos ingleses en Terranova, más de 100 Ingleses murieron, muchas veces ese número de capturados, y casi 500 deportados a Inglaterra o Francia. En represalia por esto, Inglaterra, comandando las fuerzas de su hijo, quién no participó personalmente en la contienda, hizo lo mismo. Esto fue el paso al fin de la guerra.

Con el Tratado de Quebec y Nueva York, en 1697, se firmó por fin la paz entre franceses e ingleses de las colonias. Y fue allí cuando Canadá conoció a su hermano gemelo, Trece Colonias, quién estaba al lado de su padre Inglaterra. Cuando lo vio, Nueva Francia se impresionó porque su hermano tenía su mismo rostro, y eso le perturbó un poco. Pero en el fondo se sentía muy diferente. El había participado en la guerra y comandado a su colonia, no su padre, como lo había hecho Inglaterra con él. y además, él había luchado directamente con Inglaterra, no con su pequeño hermano, y ahora, él mismo firmaba la paz con Inglaterra, no así su hermano, que solo espetaba. Canadá se sentí superior a su hermano en todo sentido, y lo era, y fue por ese orgullo que el resto de su vida sería sufrir por dentro.

La guerra quedo como había empezado o un poco peor, en especial para los nativos iroqueses, quienes eran mal tratados por sus aliados ingleses, a diferencia de Canadá que como sabía que le convenía trataba bien a sus aliados nativos, al menos por ahora.

Nueva Francia volvió a su hogar, en donde su padre le esperaba, orgulloso por él.

Y Canadá sonrió por complacer a su padre.

La paz entre las colonias norteamericanas duró poco, porque otras guerras seguirían.

-Guerra de la Reina Ana (guerra de Sucesión Española): una nueva guerra entre las colonias norteamericanas a contención entre los años 1702 al 1713 en consecuencia a la guerra de sucesión española en Europa. Como siempre, Francia encargó a su hijo hacerse cargo de la guerra en norteamérica mientras él lo hacía en Europa. Canadá con justo obedeció de nuevo. Pero cada vez, las cosas irían pero para él. En esta guerra su hermano si participó, pero junto a Inglaterra, y no lo enfrentó a él, sino que enfrentó a uno de sus aliados, la Confederación Wabanaki, generando la paralela Guerra de Dummer, mientras él, Nueva Francia, como estaba a otro nivel, enfrentaba de nuevo al mismísimo Inglaterra.

Durante la cruel y larga guerra, Canadá lucho como pudo contra Inglaterra, pero le era difícil, no era rival para él. Y además, el respeto y admiración que Inglaterra sentía por él le hacía

Las fuerzas francesas y las tribus indígenas aliadas atacaron Nueva Inglaterra desde Canadá, destruyendo Deerfield, Massachusetts, en 1704. La presencia española al norte de San Agustín fue casi nula a partir de lo que se conoce como la Masacre de Apalache.

Tras la captura del bastión francés de Port Royal por Francis Nicholson en 1710, Acadia se convirtió en la provincia británica de Nueva Escocia. En 1712 se declaró un armisticio. Según el Tratado de Utrecht, los británicos obtenían Terranova, la región de la Bahía de Hudson y la isla caribeña de San Cristóbal.

La Confederación Iroquesa fue neutral en esta guerra.

Con esta derrota, Canadá quedo dolido, y lloró frente a Francia por su derrota, sintiéndose de lo peor. Pero Francia no le regañó, no se decepcionó, le consoló y le animó, así era la vida.

En la paz que duró, Canadá no le dijo nada a Francia del particular interés que Inglaterra tenía en él, prefirió no darle interés. Mientras, el joven Canadá siguió con su vida y pasando tiempo con su bien amado padre.

Después de un tiempo, la guerra volvió al norte de América.

-Guerra del Rey Jorge (Guerra de Sucesión Austríaca): entre los años 1744 al 1748, estalló en Norteamérica la Guerra del Rey Jorge, contraparte y ocasionada por la Guerra de Sucesión Austríaca y la Guerra del Asiento (Guerra de la Oreja de Jenkins). Esta es la tercera guerra Franco-india y como en las demás, fue un conflicto entre Francia e Inglaterra, utilizando a sus respectivos hijos Nueva Francia y Nueva Inglaterra (Trece Colonias), y sus aliados nativos, principalmente la Confederación Iroquesa y la Wabanaki.

La guerra tuvo principalmente su escenario en las fronteras entre Nueva Francia y su hermano. Como era típico, Canadá y sus aliados nativos solían ir hacia su hermano, quemar las aldeas, destruir los cultivos, asesinar a los hombres, violar a las mujeres, y luego, su hermano hacía lo mismo.

En esta guerra Canadá no se enfrentó directamente a Inglaterra. Fue la primera guerra en donde peleó directamente con su hermano, aunque sin encontrarse el uno con el otro.

Cuando la paz se impuso, todo quedo inconcluso y nada cambió, aunque las si las cosas fueron peores para su hermano Trece Colonias. El tratado de paz que restauró todas las fronteras coloniales a su estado anterior a la guerra, no sirvió para poner fin a la prolongada enemistad entre Francia, Inglaterra y sus respectivas colonias, ni resolvió ninguna disputa territorial.

La quietud volvió, pero la verdadera paz nunca existió, y sin que el joven Nueva Francia lo supiera su destino estaba acercándose, y pronto comprendería realmente las palabras de su padre.

-Guerra Franco-India (Guerra de los Siete Años), el fin de Nueva Francia:

Pronto, en Europa se generó otra guerra, la Guerra de los Siete Años, y como era siempre, la guerra no tardó en expandirse hasta las colonias, y sin que lo supiera, la vida de Nueva Francia daría un violento giro. En 1754, la guerra llegó al joven Nueva Francia, quién conocería su destino.

La Guerra Franco-India, conocida también como la Guerra de la Conquista en Canadá, llegó pronto por las mismas razones de siempre: el resultado de las tensiones entre ingleses y franceses debidas principalmente a las pretensiones expansionistas de las colonias de ambos países. También entraron en juego cuestiones como los conflictos entre los nativos, los cuales se vieron obligados a pedir protección a uno u otro imperio colonial.

Canadá se preparó para todo como siempre, con fuerza y confianza, y sería la última vez que pelearía por su padre, por Francia. El primer ataque fue inglés, que se produjo en mayo de 1754 aunque el primer enfrentamiento que fue más allá de una escaramuza se produjo dos meses después, en julio, en Fort Necessity. Esta guerra tenía motivos económicos y especialmente territoriales, sin que muchos lo supieran, las intenciones de Inglaterra era arrebatarle completamente Nueva Francia a Francia, y quedárselo.

También había motivos religiosos, sobretodo porque la población de las colonias inglesas eran inmigrantes del Viejo Mundo que habían huido por las persecuciones religiosas, mientras que la población de Nueva Francia era fuertemente católico. Por ello, había un gran miedo y angustia de invasión.

Cuando la guerra comenzó y los ingleses comenzaron a avanzar sobre territorio francés, se produjo la guerra paralela la Guerra del Padre Le Loutre, en donde los franceses y nativos aliados comenzaron una guerra de guerrillas para frenar la avanzada inglesa y defender su integridad.

Y por nueve dolorosos años, el pequeño Nueva Francia lucho, y por mucho tiempo, tuvo la total delantera, pero al final, todo cambió.

En los últimos momentos de la guerra, la avanzada inglesa se intensificó. Y pronto, Canadá comenzó a darse cuenta de su situación. Los ingleses liderados por James Wolfe lograron derrotar a las tropas del marqués de Montcalm, en las llanuras de Abraham, cerca de Quebec en 1759, tomando la ciudad y muriendo el marqués de Montcalm y James Wolfe en la batalla.

Cuando llegó el momento, cuando para Nueva Francia todo estaba perdido, él no se rindió. Se resistió hasta el final. Cuando los ingleses tomaron toda la colonia, Canadá seguía con rifle en mano. Cuando tuvo a Inglaterra frente a él, Canadá se le enfrentó, temblando. Inglaterra se fue acercando a él, y trono paro cuando la punta del rifle de Canadá ya tocaba su pecho. Por la a proximidad, Canadá, pero Inglaterra desvió el disparo moviendo con su mano el rifle y sin que Canadá tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejó sin aire, y cayó al embarrado suelo. Al estar allí, Inglaterra le presionó el pecho fuertemente con el pie y Canadá lloró y se lamentó. Había caído, Inglaterra lo tenía, estaba solo y asustado. Inglaterra le exigió su rendición, y el jovencito lo hizo. Cuando se rindió, Inglaterra lo levantó y lo tomó prisionero. Canadá era inteligente y comprendía su situación, por lo que no se resistió mucho a Inglaterra. Cuando le preguntó al inglés que sería de él, Inglaterra le dijo que eso se vería en el Tratado de París. Y Canadá, encerrado, solo pudo llorar en silencio.

El 8 de septiembre de 1760 cae Montreal y los ingleses ocupan totalmente la colonia de Nueva Francia.

Inglaterra, con gusto y placer, le quitó la custodia de Canadá a Francia en el Tratado, y fue allí cuando toda la vida de Canadá dio un giro completo.

Inglaterra le liberó, dejándolo desconcertado, y lo llevó frente a Francia. Y cuando Canadá vio a su padre, y la mirada que tenía, supo que algo malo pasaba. Francia había educado a su hijo sin rodeos y de manera realista, y ahora, deseaba decirle la cruel verdad de la misma manera, pero le era terriblemente doloroso. Canadá esperó las palabras de su padre, mirándolo con tristeza. Y su padre, con frialdad y dolor, le explicó su situación. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Canadá, a pesar de que quería parecer fuerte ante Francia. _**"Eh bien mon fils, nous sommes arrivés jusqu'à ici"**_ * le dijo Francia con tristeza y resignación. Canadá asintió, quería seguir obedeciendo a su padre, y mostrarse fuerte frente a él, aunque lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Francia le dijo que debía ser fuerte, estar siempre a salvo y nunca olvidar quién era y de donde veían, y de repente, Francia se arrodilló al suelo y lo abrazó fuertemente, tomándolo por sorpresa, mientras lágrimas caían de los ojos de Francia. _**"Oh mon fils, seul Dieu sait quand nous nous reverrons"***_ se lamentó Francia mientras lo abrazaba. Francia se alejó de él y le miró a los ojos, entristecido. Se fuerte, fue lo último que le dijo, mientras se marchaba. Y Canadá quedo con el corazón destrozado.

Cuando Francia se fue, Inglaterra tomó a Canadá y le dijo que no tenía que temerle, y que le considerara padre o madre, pues admitió, que él le quería. Canadá asintió, con lágrimas y aflicción.

El Tratado de París del 10 de febrero de 1763 hizo que Francia abandone sus posesiones en América del Norte. La mayoría de colonos franceses decidieron permanecer en Quebec pese a ser ahora una colonia inglesa

-Canadá británico (1763-1931):

De un momento a otro, Canadá descubrió de lo que era capaz el destino y el mundo, y se encontró bajo el poder de Inglaterra, arrancado de su padre. Ya no era Nueva Francia, eso había terminado. Los primeros tiempos de Canadá con Inglaterra fueron tristes para él, muy melancólicos. Aún así, procuró obedecer y ser servicial a su nuevo padre adoptivo, por su seguridad, aunque estuvieran frescos en su memoria los recuerdos de su enemistad con Inglaterra en el pasado, el rival de su padre. Definitivamente fue un cambio muy drástico, y por mucho tiempo Nueva Francia, ahora llamado Canadá británico, no fue feliz. Aunque se esforzó por serlo, pero no podía, fueron los años más infelices de su vida. En esos tiempos, Inglaterra fue adiestrando y confiando en Canadá progresivamente, y pronto se dispuso a presentarlo formalmente a su hermano. Canadá, a pesar de sus sentimientos ambivalentes sobre el tema, se mostró interesado en conocer a su hermano, pero pronto eso también se acabó. Cuando conoció a su hermano, este mostró interés en el por apenas segundos, y luego solo se dedicó a captar la atención de Inglaterra. Fue allí cuando Canadá supo su verdadero destino, y se llenó de ira. Él había sido el más grande de las colonias del norte, él había sido el más fuerte, había peleado guerras y había sido un gran estratega, solo para terminar por debajo y en la sombra de su insoportable hermano, que encima, era igual a él. Canadá se llenó de una enorme aversión y rencor contra su gemelo, aunque su destino estuviera atado al suyo. Los nuevos gobernantes británicos de Canadá abolieron y luego reinstauraron la mayor parte de la propiedad, la cultura religiosa, política y social de los habitantes francófonos, garantizando el derecho de los canadienses a practicar la fe católica y el uso del derecho civil francés (ahora Código Civil de Quebec) a través de la Ley de Quebec de 1774. Esto Inglaterra lo hizo para garantizar la lealtad y felicidad de Canadá para que éste no le traicionase en un futuro. Esta proclamación organizó el nuevo imperio norteamericano de Inglaterra e intentó que las relaciones estabilizadas entre Canada y los pueblos aborígenes se mantuvieran para aprovecharse del comercio, los asentamientos y la compra de tierras en la frontera occidental.

Ahora bajo el mando de Inglaterra, Canadá no solo tuvo que superar su tristeza y hacer lo que Inglaterra decía sino que, con el tiempo, comenzó a estar realmente confundido. Cuanto más influencia inglesa recibía, más se confundía. Y pronto, uno de sus más grandes dilemas comenzó a acontecer en su ser. Porque grande fue la influencia que comenzó recibir de Inglaterra, pero fuerte era su legado francés, y pronto, ambas partes comenzaron a hacer fricción en Canadá.

-Revolución Francesa y Guerra de Independencia estadounidenses, los Leales:

Ya estando a finales del siglo XVIII, Canadá sería testigo de un acto de rebeldía que le impactaría de gran manera. Cuando comenzó la Guerra de Independencia estadounidense, Canadá quedó pasmado. Realmente no lo comprendía, nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza tal cosa, y con esto detestó más a su hermano. Canadá siempre reiteró su postura leal a Inglaterra y se quedo estoico ante su revoltoso hermano, aunque en el fondo temía lo peor. Los denominados "Leales" eran estadounidenses leales al Imperio británico quienes no querían o se opinan a la independencia de la colonia. Pronto esta actitud Estados Unidos la tomó como traición, y todos los Leales tuvieron que huir, y todos huyeron a Canadá, a quienes los resguardó de su hermano. El acto de rebeldía de su hermano no pasaba desapercibido para él ni un momento, y pronto, Canadá comenzó a temerle a su hermano, y temer que algún día se encaminara a reclamarlo también. Y ese día llegó. En 1775 el Ejército Continental se dispuso a invadir y tomar la ciudad de Quebec y Canadá recuperó su aliento de guerra, y quiso enfrentarse a su hermano, quiso acabarlo el mismo pero alguien lo detuvo. Inglaterra quería ser el único en vencer a su hijo y le ordenó a Canadá que huyera. Canadá, indignado, insistió, pero solo recibió una fuerte bofetada de Inglaterra que lo hizo caer. Con este mensaje, Canadá obedeció y no participó en la Batalla de Quebec.

Sin embargo, Inglaterra perdió, y Canadá con una verdadera sorpresa e incredulidad, vio como su hermano se independizaba, como Inglaterra caía derrotado, y no lo pudo creer. Todo en lo que Canadá creía se iba desasiendo como papel quemado.

Por la derrota, Inglaterra huyó a su hogar y se encerró en el Palacio de Buckingham durante mucho tiempo, dejando a Canadá solo ante un desbocado Estados Unidos.

Canadá le tenía miedo a su hermano ahora, nunca lo hubiera creído pero así era, aunque si su hermano veía a por él, Canadá no retrocedería.

Sumado a este impactante suceso, pronto el mundo comenzó a agitarse como caldo hirviendo cuando estalló la Revolución Francesa. Y Canadá también se exaltó. Cuando comenzaron las Guerras Napoleónicas, la postura de Canadá fue imitar a su tutor, su padre adoptivo, pero en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que su verdadero padre triunfara. Y a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieron puestos en Europa mucho tiempo, pronto tuvo que girarse al sentir una ardiente mirada sobre él. Al hacerlo, vio como los ojos de Estados Unidos le miraban y brillaban como el fuego. Al estar centrado en ver lo que sucedía en Europa, Canadá no prestó a tención a lo que su hermano Estados Unidos estaba haciendo, y cuando lo supo, ya era tarde para prevenirlo. Y el destino de Canadá y su hermano por fin había llegado, ambos se encontraría, y sus destinos se unirían para siempre.

-Guerra Anglo-estadounidense de 1812:

Inglaterra, como casi todo el mundo, estaba combatiendo a Francia en Europa. Canadá observaba todo, sin saber que esta guerra también se afectaría a ellos nuevamente. Y pronto lo supo, cuando se encontró a su hermano a unos metros de él, con una mirada indescifrable. Él único aliado fuerte de su hermano era Francia, quién estaba en guerra y con bloqueo económico. Además, los nativos nuevamente se opusieron con fuerza a él por el financiamiento oculto de Inglaterra, y por todo esto, el joven Estados Unidos estaba rabioso y con un ardiente deseo de conquista reprimida. Como la marina inglesa era innumerables veces mayor que la de él, Estados Unidos encontró su vía a la conquista y expansión a través de su hermano Canadá. Estados Unidos subestimaba a su hermano, lo veía débil y por ello, no dudo en, mientras que Inglaterra no estaba para protegerlo, ir a reclamarlo. Pero Estados Unidos aprendería que allí no solo estaba él, allí, había dos fuertes naciones, conocería a su hermano realmente. Cuando Canadá descubrió los deseos de su hermano se alteró muchísimo, pero no retrocedió. Al contrario, se quedo firme con una mirada que lo decía todo. Y cuando todo comenzó, cuando su hermano se lanzó a él en la conquista, Canadá le enseñó que estaba hecho. No sabía cuando sus deseos se habían reducido a solo querer romperle el culo a su hermano, no sabía cuando había sucedido pero allí estaba, Canadá le tenía un ponzoñoso rencor. Y realmente el joven Estados Unidos fue repelido completamente, cosa que le desalentó el corazón. Aún así, no se detuvo, pero Canadá tampoco lo haría. Estados Unidos quería invadirlo, poseerlo, sentirlo, y de paso desasearse de las llamadas por Canadá Primeras Naciones (nativos americanos), que tanto molestaban a Estados Unidos. Y al tenerlo tan cerca, Estados Unidos experimentó un deseo por su hermano demasiado intenso, un deseo que perturbó a Canadá. Estados Unidos se le abalanzó, pero Canadá lo repelió de una fuerte patada, haciéndolo sangrar. Los ojos de su hermano lo mataron con la mirada, y nuevamente corrió hacia él, Canadá lo esperó, quería matarlo realmente. La noche lucía roja por las llamas. Cuando de repente, alguien los separó. Inglaterra los separó y golpeó fuerte a Estados Unidos. Canadá estaba encolerizado, y ahora combinado con la ayuda de su padre adoptivo, le enseñarían una lección al revoltoso estadounidense. Lo destruyeron todo, y Estados Unidos solo podía llorar de impotencia. Y Canadá, con furia en su pecho, le enseñó algo que nunca olvidó, que jamás olvidó. Canadá e Inglaterra arremetieron y llegaron a Washington, y allí, en la noche, bañada de gritos, Canadá cometió su acto por excelencia. Incendió la Casa Blanca frente a su hermano, que solo pudo llorar y sentirse de lo peor. No solo eso, sino que Canadá incendió muchos otros edificios públicos, con verdadero placer. Muy probablemente Canadá hubiera seguido hasta matarlo pero Inglaterra se lo impidió. Pronto en 1915, la guerra terminó, como terminó las Guerras Napoleónicas. Cuando Inglaterra los obligó a hacer las paces, Estados Unidos lloraba de miedo y Canadá reprimía sus sentimientos de matarlo. Y aún así, ninguno sabía que su destino estaba unido de por vida. La guerra no arregló nada en realidad, pero la victoria fue atribuía a las fuerzas británicas, y por ende, a Canadá especialmente.

Desde la Guerra de 1812, Canadá vivió el resto del siglo con el latiente temor y desconfianza hacia su hermano, temiendo cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer, aunque su hermano estadounidense no sintiera lo mismo, sino que en su corazón admiraba un poco a su hermano, y nunca más volvió a subestimarlo.

La vida de Canadá continuo, aunque como la de todos, con dificultad. Siguió estando bajo el poder de Inglaterra, quién le confiaba asuntos muy importante a Canadá, quién era de su mayor confianza. Y como siempre, Canadá no era enteramente feliz.

En 1818 se fijó la frontera entre Estados Unidos y Canadá en el paralelo 49, lo que obliga a Canadá a abandonar su colonia del Red River al sur de dicho paralelo. Tras resolverse los problemas entre compañías de comerciantes de pieles en 1821 se produjo la fusión entre la Compañía del Noreste y la Compañía de la Bahía de Hudson. Pronto llegaron muchos inmigrantes desde Gran Bretaña especialmente de Escocia a partir de 1815 y a partir del 1825 llegaron muchos del sur a través del Canal del Eire que unía los Grandes Lagos y Nueva York. Este hecho hizo que la relación entre Escocia y su sobrino adoptivo fuera muy estrecha.

Y aún así, Canadá no solo no era feliz, sino que estaba profundamente confundido de quién era. La influencia de sus ambos padres le hacía sentir confundido y abatido, y pronto, tendría que hacer frente a su dualidad, la dualidad que le hacían sentir el más infeliz del mundo.

-Rebeliones de 1837:

Aunque Canadá quisiera comportarse como el hijo perfecto, sin problemas y obediente, estaba lejos de serlo, y pronto eso saldría a la luz como nunca. Fueron unos años (1937-1838) en donde Canadá sintió una profunda angustia de si mismo y una enorme confusión, que sería aplastada por la fuerza.

-Rebelión del Bajo Canadá: fue un levantamiento de la población del Bajo Canadá (actual Quebec ) contra el dominio británico, que estalló en 1837 - 1838 . Los rebeldes fueron apoyados por los Estados Unidos.

El levantamiento fue dirigido por el Partido de los Patriotas, que unió a los habitantes de habla francesa e inglesa de la provincia. El primer levantamiento fue una lucha de liberación nacional, y el último, una lucha para mejorar la situación económica, social y legal. Los rebeldes proclamaron la República independiente del Bajo Canadá, cosa que a Canadá le sorprendió y desesperó, ya que no sabía qué hacer no que partido tomar.

La causa del levantamiento fue un largo conflicto entre la Asamblea Legislativa (Parlamento) del Bajo Canadá y la administración colonial británica, basada en oligarcas locales: la camarilla del Château . Ocurrió en el contexto de la crisis económica y social causada por el crecimiento de la población, la llegada de miles de inmigrantes escoceses y epidemias de cólera. El autogobierno local no tenía la autoridad para resolver los problemas actuales de Canadá; el gobierno no estaba bajo el control de la Asamblea Legislativa, y la cámara alta -el Consejo Legislativo, que tenía amplios poderes- no fue elegido, pero fue nombrado Teniente Gobernador. Por su parte, Inglaterra se negó a ampliar los derechos de la Asamblea. Una de las razones inmediatas del levantamiento fue que Lord Russell, el secretario colonial británico del Bajo Canadá, rechazó el proyecto político de Papino, conocido como 92 resoluciones.

Otra razón fue que los canadienses de habla francesa (los antepasados de los quebequenses modernos), que comprendían entre el 70% y el 80% de la población, experimentaron discriminación nacional y lingüística, cosa que hacía que Canadá se llenara de indignación y resentimiento, ampliando su duda de si mismo.

El levantamiento fue liderado por el francófono canadiense Louis-Joseph Papino y el angloparlante Robert Nelson .

Junto con su independencia, los Patriotas proclamaron numerosos cambios legales: igualdad de derechos para los idiomas francés e inglés, libertad de religión, separación de iglesia y estado,

La Iglesia condenó el levantamiento.

Después de largas batallas con diversos éxitos, los Patriotas fueron derrotados. Louis-Joseph Papino huyó a los Estados Unidos. Varios revolucionarios fueron ahorcados el 15 de febrero de 1839 , 59 personas fueron deportadas a Australia, y los que se rindieron recibieron una amnistía.

Canadá que peor que antes: más confundido, más dolido, y con un fuerte temor a que Inglaterra perdiera la confianza en él. Nunca participó en las rebeliones él mismo, no tenía ese perfil revoltoso, pero en el fondo de su corazón las apoyaba completamente.

Y nada terminó allí.

-Rebelión del Alto Canadá: La rebelión en el Alto Canadá tuvo un amplio trasfondo social y económico. Además de la insatisfacción con la política de los administradores británicos y grupos posición privilegiada, que pertenecían a familias ricas reunidos en un grupo informal de la familia compacta y prominente Iglesia Anglicana , también había razones específicas. Uno de ellos fue la insatisfacción con el sistema de transmisiones terrestres. En Ontario en ese momento, las granjas familiares medianas eran recintos aislados rodeados de páramos: las denominadas Reservas de la Corona.- (Reservas de la Corona). Sus dueños eran una corona o fueron pasados a familias leales privilegiadas o instituciones de la Iglesia Anglicana. Los agricultores prefirieron ver un desarrollo más sistemático y ordenado de las áreas. El enfoque del agricultor facilitaría enormemente la creación de infraestructura y comunidades territoriales. Las cosechas muy pobres significaron que muchas familias tenían problemas financieros y el gobierno no estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los agricultores.

La situación maduró hasta el estallido en 1837 . Uno de los líderes de la oposición de Ontario, el republicano William Lyon Mackenzie , pidió una rebelión militar. La mayoría de los reformadores con Robert Baldwin no apoyaban los impulsos de los insurgentes republicanos. La rebelión comenzó en York, al norte de Toronto . Rebeldes con la fuerza de alrededor de 400 personas el 4 de diciembre de 1837, capturaron y saquearon el arsenal en Toronto, y luego organizaron una manifestación marchando por las calles de la ciudad. La ciudad estaba dominada por los rebeldes. Las víctimas cayeron entre los funcionarios británicos. El coronel Moody, que intentó salir de la ciudad para advertir al gobernador, fue asesinado. Comandante rebelde, Anthony van Egmondun veterano de las guerras napoleónicas , le aconsejó a Mackenzie que se retirara, pero el líder de la rebelión no podía tomar ninguna decisión. Eventualmente, los rebeldes ni intentaron capturar el Fuerte de York débilmente defendido ni se retiraron de la ciudad. Finalmente fueron sucumbidos a las abrumadoras fuerzas británicas lideradas por el veterano británico-estadounidense de 1812, James Fitzgibon . Después de una breve batalla caótica, las abrumadoras fuerzas británicas obligaron a los rebeldes a rendirse, muchos de ellos matando en el enfrentamiento. Al mismo tiempo, un grupo de rebeldes de Londres dirigidos por Charles Duncombe fueron a ayudar, dispersados por el coronel Allan MacNab en el área de Hamilton.

Los líderes del levantamiento - William Lyon Mackenzie , Charles Duncombe y John Ralph huyeron a los Estados Unidos . Otros líderes fueron arrestados. Anthony van Egmond murió en prisión. Samuel Lount y Peter Matthews fueron condenados a muerte. Los juicios se hicieron en 1838. Canadá observó todo con un nudo en el estomago.

Y las cosas no terminaron allí, para el tormento de Canadá:

-Guerra Patriota: El último acto de la rebelión, llamado Guerra Patriota fue un intento de acción tomado por los Estados Unidos, hermano entrometido de Canadá. Que su hermano se metiera le molestó, pero Canadá observó pálido como su hermano realmente parecía fantasear con "liberarlo" de Inglaterra y quedarse con él. Fue allí que Canadá se dio cuenta de que su hermano no percibía la realidad de la misma manera que el resto, y a pesar de que por dentro le gritara que se fuera, ni una sola palabra puso solar.

Este evento, conocido en la historia estadounidense y británica como Carolina tuvo lugar de la siguiente manera:

Mackenzie, junto con un grupo de rebeldes después de escapar de Ontario, se refugió en una isla situada entre los ríos Niágara y Chippewa . Los simpatizantes estadounidenses de la rebelión, que estaban dispuestos a verlo como otro episodio de la Revolución estadounidense , apoyaron a los refugiados desde el punto de vista financiero y organizativo. Ante la noticia de este evento, Canadá invadió el 29 de de diciembre de 1838 a su hermano. Un ciudadano estadounidense fue asesinado durante la acción. Los informes de prensa exagerados del incidente (se afirmó que 10 estadounidenses fueron asesinados) desencadenaron la histeria anti-británica. El resultado fue una acción de represalia en la que el barco británico Sir Robert Peel fue quemado el 29 de mayo de 1838.

Todo esto desencadenó que el gobierno británico envió a Lord Durham a examinar la situación; se quedó con Canadá solo cinco meses antes de regresar a Inglaterra y trajo consigo su Informe Durham , que recomendaba encarecidamente un gobierno responsable. Una recomendación menos bien recibida fue la fusión del Alto y Bajo Canadá para la asimilación deliberada de la población francófona. Las Canadas (Alto Canadá y bajo Canadá) se fusionaron en una sola colonia, la Provincia Unida de Canadá , por la Ley de Unión de 1840, y el gobierno responsable se logró en 1848, pocos meses después de que se logró en Nueva Escocia.

Canadá no pudo solucionar su problema de identidad del todo, pero Inglaterra fue a hablar con él después de lo sucedido, y lo que le haya dicho reconfortó un poco a Canadá. Su vida seguía y se encaminaba hacia su destino, aunque como siempre, el destino solo era cruel para todos.

-Confederación canadiense:

En los tiempos que siguieron, Canadá seguía preocupado por los movimientos impredecibles de su hermano sureño y a pesar de que comenzaran un acercamiento con fines económicos, cuando comenzó la terrible Guerra Civil estadounidense Canadá volvió a preocuparse. Estados Unidos parecía amenazar la supervivencia de la Norteamérica Británica (Canadá), pues se creía que un Norte victorioso se vengaría del apoyo británico al Sur invadiendo las colonias británicas. Eso, unido a motivos económicos, provocó una serie de reuniones entre políticos provinciales en Charlottetown y Quebec en 1864, en el curso de los cuales se decidió crear la Confederación Canadiense que se hizo realidad en 1867 con el Acta de la Norteamérica británica, uniéndose a ella Quebec, Ontario, Nuevo Brunswick y Nueva Escocia. Canadá además de su preocupación por su hermano, sufrió ataques por parte de la Hermandad Feniana, rama de la Hermandad Republicana Irlandesa, que buscaba cambiar la política inglesa sobre la independencia de Irlanda, aún así, Canadá supo jugar bien sus cartas y pronto obtuvo lo que quiso.

Canadá quería ser una federación, y se lo propuso tranquilamente a Inglaterra. Inglaterra era sumamente inteligente, y bien sabía que no necesitaba tener colonias para otros cumplieran sus deseos, y por otra parte, Canadá también era sumamente inteligente y sabía que eso de independizarse como su hermano no iba con él y que le convenía obtener su relativa autonomía bajo el mando de Inglaterra y así fue: la Conferencia de Quebec de 1864 y la Conferencia de Charlottetown establecieron el marco para unir las colonias británicas en América del Norte en una federación. Esto había sido adoptados por la mayoría de las provincias de Canadá y pronto se convirtieron en la base de la Conferencia de Londres de 1866 , que condujo a la formación del Dominio de Canadá el 1 de julio de 1867. El término "dominio" fue elegido para indicar el estado de Canadá como una colonia autogobernada del Imperio Británico, la primera vez que se utilizó sobre un país.

La Confederación fue llamada Dominio del Canadá y continuó sometida a la autoridad absoluta de la corona británica. Así, inteligentemente Canadá obtuvo su relativa autonomía, aunque siguiera en realidad bajo el mando de Inglaterra.

Y sin embargo, incluso con lo que él quería, los problemas siempre estaban presentes. Cuando se formó la confederación canadiense, en el aire se comenzó a sentir un sentimiento nacionalista, y pronto, Canadá volvió a preguntarse quién era. Pronto él tendría que imponer una idea nacional, y Canadá no sabía que pensar. La cuestión de imponer una idea hegemónica sobre todo el país era problemática, y cuando sucedió, cuando se impuso la idea de canadienses angloparlantes y bajo la cultura inglesa, pronto los problemas no se hicieron esperar: encabezando las rebeliones estaba aquel a quién Canadá nunca olvidaría, y que de hecho, se transformó su héroe personal: Louis Riel. Louis Riel fue el que encabezó las rebeliones que tuvo que enfrentar la confederación, y además, aquel a quién Canadá admiró. Louis Riel era un franco-canadiense Métis (termino francés para referirse a los mestizos, gente étnicamente mixta entre europeos y nativos americanos), y los Métis tenían gran relevancia para Canadá. La mayor parte de Canadá eran Métis y su cultura era una mezcla entre la europea y la nativa. Canadá los amaba, él mismo era un Métis, pero no podía decirlo apoyarlos en voz alta, ya que su discurso hegemónico era otro. Los Métis eran muy queridos por los franco-canadienses y pronto, cuando la Confederación avanzó con su discurso pro-anglosajón, las cosas se intensificaron, y Canadá, con penuria y pesar, se enfrentó nuevamente a sus hermanos los nativos, a los Metís, gran parte de los franco-canadienses.

-Rebelión de Red River: La Rebelión del Río Rojo fue un levantamiento del pueblo Métis en la moderna Manitoba, instaurando un gobierno provisional. El gobierno nacional de Canadá compró el área, entonces conocida como " Rupert's Land ", de la Hudson's Bay Company en 1869. El gobierno ordenó entonces que se comenzaran las inspecciones del nuevo territorio. Los Metis tenían miedo de perder sus tierras, ya que muchos no tenían títulos claros. También temían que los funcionarios del gobierno canadiense, muchos de los cuales eran protestantes, no permitieran que los metis siguieran siendo católicos.

Los Metis luego obtuvieron su propio gobierno provisional, con Louis Riel como su líder, en el verano de 1869. Enviaron una lista de demandas al gobierno canadiense, incluida la protección del idioma francés. Después de varios meses de negociaciones, el Parlamento de Canadá aprobó la Ley de Manitoba de mayo de 1870. El acto admitió a Manitoba en la Confederación Canadiense e incluyó muchas de las demandas de los Metis. Y por más de que Canadá quisiera a los Metis y al pueblo que lo conformaba, él siempre representaría otra cosa.

-Rebelión de Saskatchewan: fue una insurgencia que se libró nuevamente por los mestizos bajo la dirección de Louis Riel y los aborígenes del Cree y Assiniboine en el Distrito de Saskatchewan en 1885. Estos grupos mestizas al sentir que Canadá había fallado al proteger sus derechos, invitaron a Riel a dirigir este movimiento, pero se transformó en un movimiento de resistencia militar con un fuerte estilo religioso, por lo que recibió el apoyo de los líderes religiosos católicos, personas blancas, y en su mayoría indígenas y algunos métis. Sus tropas consistieron en varios cientos de Métis y un pequeño número de otros pueblos aborígenes en Batoche en mayo de 1885 y se enfrentó a 900 tropas del gobierno de Canadá.

A pesar de que los rebeldes habían ganado una batalla en Duck Lake , este levantamiento terminó después de que un grupo de mestizos fueron derrotados. Otros aliados aborígenes se dispersaron. Riel fue arrestado y juzgado. Fue declarado culpable de traición y lo ahorcaron, aunque muchos le pidieron a Canadá que lo perdonen. Riel fue martirizado por los canadienses de habla francesa y las tensiones étnicas fueron aumentando. Mientras tanto, la línea ferroviaria del Pacífico de Canadá jugó un papel importante en el transporte de las tropas canadienses, lo que permitió a los conservadores obtener apoyo para completar el primer ferrocarril intercontinental de Canadá. Aunque sólo un impacto directo en varios cientos de personas, las consecuencias a largo plazo de este levantamiento seria la alienación sentida por los hablantes de francés en Canadá y la creciente ira contra la persecución.

Todo esto dejó a Canadá igual de dividido internamente que antes, incluso de llegó a decir "Canadá es un estado con dos naciones combatientes adentro", y de cierta manera así se sentía. Pero pronto miró agudamente hacia adelante y de propuso hacerse grande, volviera a sentir el orgullo que sentía cuando estaba con su padre Francia, y a pesar de que lo hizo, a pesar de que se impuso y fue grande otra vez, nadie lo notó.

Norteamérica era sinónimo de Estados Unidos para el mundo, y eso a Canadá le molestaba terriblemente. Además, cuando su hermano compró entusiastamente Alaska a Rusia, Canadá se sintió encajonado y atrapado por su hermano, además que en el asunto de la compra hubo tensión y pleito entre los hermanos. Pronto, creyó que esto era una especia de imperialismo de su hermano para poseerlo, y asestado, pidió consejo a Inglaterra. Inglaterra no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo, y le dijo que no debía preocuparse. Fue allí que Canadá supo dos cosas: que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se habían reconciliado y segundo, que tendría a su hermano cerca de él para siempre. Y pronto, la relación entre él y su hermano comenzó a ser progresivamente más cercana.

-Expansionismo territorial, expansionismo canadiense:

Canadá como todos, comenzó a experimentar la industrialización y pronto, sus deseos lo llevaron a querer expandirse. Y él lo llamó, el camino hasta su verdadero lugar en la vida. El primer ministro, sir John Alexander Macdonald elegido en 1867 gobernaba según el censo de 1871 sobre 3,7 millones de habitantes, de los que las 3/4 eran población rural, Macdonald extendió Canadá añadiéndose la Columbia Británica el 20 de julio de 1871 con la condición de que en 10 años la Canadian Pacific Railway (Ferrocarril Pacífico Canadiense) lograría que el ferrocarril atravesase la provincia, la isla del Príncipe Eduardo se unió a la Confederación en 1873. Macdonald fue vencido por los liberales liderados por Alexander Mackenzie pero gracias a la crisis económica fue reelegido en 1878.

Alberta y Saskatchewan se convirtieron en provincias ya que las compañías petrolíferas empezaron a extraer petróleo de Alberta. Petróleo. Cuando Canadá lo encontró se hizo adicto a él. Le hacía sentirse poderoso, porque hacía tiempo que Canadá se sentía ignorado por el mundo, y se sentía menos que su hermano sureño, pero tener petroleó le hacía recordar que era importante, que era poderoso. Y eso lo marcó. Los únicos inconvenientes que tuvo Canadá en su expansión fueron las Rebeliones Red River y la de Saskatchewan lideradas por Louis. Cuando él fue asesinado, Canadá juró nunca olvidarlo, porque a pesar de lo que hizo Canadá con ellos y él, en el fondo apoyaba Louis y a los Métis.

-Desarrollo cultural de Canadá:

A finales del siglo XIX, y mientras que Canadá, para compensar el terrible avance estadounidense, se extendía el mismo también, pronto comenzó a notar su propio desarrollo personal. A pesar de que la idea impuesta de "canadiense" era una idea anglosajona que apartaba a la parte francesa de él, Canadá era consciente de sí mismo y se juró que nunca olvidaría quién era, como le había dicho su padre. Por su parte, ya para estos tiempos el Jockey se había vuelto notable y el gran deporte de Canadá, y tenía sentido, ya que el frío de Canadá era viable al Jockey.

Canadá era violento, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora estaba en un contexto en donde no podía serlo, al contrario, debía ser pasivo, porque su hermano era más violento que él incluso. Canadá solo se sentía bien en el Jockey, se sentía libre solo allí.

Y con respecto a su hermano, en el siglo XIX comenzaron un gran acercamiento, que Canadá notó rápidamente. Su hermano comenzó a visitarlo muy a menudo, a veces sin permiso, como si entrara en algo que era suyo, Canadá odiaba eso. Y cuando su hermano lo visitaba hablaban horas y horas, aunque él en realidad poco hablaba, su hermano era el que parloteaba sin parar, y hablaba solo de él. Canadá se dio cuenta de que él poco importaba, de que era pálido al lado de su hermano, quién solo pensaba en él. Aun así, su hermano, aparte de Inglaterra, era su único contacto con el mundo, y pronto, Canadá lo sintió la persona más cercana a él. Tal fue su acercamiento, que llegó un momento en donde Canadá se preocupó verdaderamente por ello. Fue a hablar con Inglaterra y le preguntó si debía casarse con Estados Unidos. Canadá comenzó a pensar que las frecuentes visitas de su hermano eran porque, Inglaterra pensaba casarlos, y eso le preocupó mucho. Al enterarse de la preocupación de Canadá, Inglaterra rió, y se sentó a su lado a charlar, parecían una madre e hija hablando sobre el futuro. Inglaterra le contó a Canadá que no debía casarse con Estados Unidos, pero que si debía ser cercano a él, más que nadie. Con esto, Canadá se alivió, pero también supo sin saberlo, el destino que él tendría. Él con su hermano comenzó a llevar una actitud pasiva-agresiva, ya que a pesar de tolerar a su hermano muchas veces no podía. Además, Canadá comenzó a aceptar su lugar en los planes de Inglaterra, él de su mayor confianza, y debía estar con Estados Unidos, aunque aquél viviera en sus fantasías.

Canadá no podía evitar sentir ira al saber que era desapercibido por el mundo por estar a la sombra de Estados Unidos, ir lo peor, ser exactamente igual a él. Así como en el fondo no podía soportar que Estados Unidos prestara más atención a México que a él. a partir de ese momento, la vida de Canadá comenzó a girar alrededor de Estados Unidos, y a pesar de que odiara ese hecho, en el fondo comenzó a apegarse a él.

El hecho de que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se reconciliaran había hecho que él y Estados Unidos inevitablemente se vieran a los ojos, y se encontraran el uno en el otro en ellos.

Ya entrando en el siglo XX, Canadá supo de antemano que sería un siglo agitado y como era inteligente, quiso adelantarse a algunos problemas. Pronto, a principio de siglo, su padre ya le había adelantado la noticia sobre la futura contienda que se avecinaría y Canadá dijo estar preparado. El porqué y la naturaleza de la futura guerra no le incumbían, él solo seguía las órdenes de Inglaterra.

Antes de que llegara aquel suceso (Gran Guerra), Canadá comenzó a poner su atención en las mujeres, antes de querer prestar atención a las Primeras Naciones (nativos americanos) quienes pedían su reivindicación. Pronto, se comenzó a promover una visión de "ciudadanía trascendente" para las mujeres en Canadá.

Las mujeres tenían un voto local en algunas provincias, como en Canadá Oeste desde 1850, donde las mujeres que poseían tierras podían votar por los custodios escolares. En 1900, otras provincias adoptaron disposiciones similares, y en 1916, Manitoba tomó la delantera en la extensión del sufragio femenino completo. Aún así, no fue hasta 1917 que en Canadá todas las mujeres pudieron votar. A Canadá esas cuestiones poco le interesaban, y aunque siempre supo que las mujeres era iguales que los hombres, sabía que en la sociedad patriarcal en la que vivía esas cosas iban a su tiempo, y no fue hasta en 1917 cuando eso se dio.

-Canadá en la Primera Guerra Mundial:

Y pronto, ese suceso llegó, en 1914, comenzó la Primera Guerra Mundial. Y como Canadá era una obediente colonia inglesa, participó en la contienda. Canadá en el fondo era indiferente a lo que sucediera en Europa, solo estaba meramente emocionado porque saldría de casa. La vida social de Canadá era Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y los sus hermanos nativos de su hogar (Confederación Iroquesa), por lo que ir a Europa por primera vez y conocer a tantas otras naciones fue lo único que lo conmocionó. Y definitivamente en la vida de Canadá habría un antes y un después por la guerra.

Cuando iba a partir hacia Europa, miró antes a su hermano, y lo vio con los ojos clavados en Europa, sin moverse. A Canadá le costó mucho entender lo que hacía o haría su hermano, porque mientras él se fue con Inglaterra a la guerra, Estados Unidos no lo hizo sino hasta el final, en 1917.

A pesar de que Canadá participó en la guerra, sabía de antemano que él sería de segundo en el panorama. Y aquella guerra verdaderamente lo cambió todo, ni el escéptico Canadá escapó al horror de la guerra, pero algo bueno salió de ello para él.

Apenas llegó a Europa con Inglaterra, Canadá se encontró después de mucho tiempo con alguien a quién no había podido olvida, aunque hubiera querido: Francia. Cuando Inglaterra lo llevó con él a acudir a Francia, Canadá lo vio en persona después de años y años. Y sin pensarlo, fue ante él. Francia lo observó detenidamente, ambos lo hicieron. Y Francia le sonrió, estaba orgulloso de él a pesar de todo lo sucedido, aun le amaba, y Canadá, llevó su mano a la mejilla de Francia, pues le amaba también. El corazón de Canadá se sentía más aliviado al saber que Francia le seguía queriendo, al saber que Francia era su aliado ahora. Inglaterra vio la escena y no la detuvo, pero luego volvió a llamar a Canadá a su lado, y Canadá obedeció.

Así fue como Canadá encontró en la guerra, por perdido y deber con Inglaterra, cuando el primer ministro conservador, sir Robert Laird Borden, respondió a la guerra en Europa movilizando a cientos de miles de voluntarios, pues de los ocho millones de habitantes 620 000 partieron a la guerra, muriendo en ella 57 000 soldados. Tropas canadienses fueron desplegadas en Rusia, Gran Bretaña, Francia, Salónica, Mesopotamia y Palestina. Terranova contribuyó con 12 000 hombres, de los que murieron 1000, y que fueron destinados a Escocia, Bélgica, Francia y Galípoli. Tropas canadienses se distinguieron durante la batalla por la cresta de Vimy al tomar la colina el 15 de abril de 1917 y en la tercera batalla de Ypres al tomar la ciudad de Passchendaele el 30 de octubre de 1917. La reputación que las tropas canadienses obtuvieron, junto con el éxito de los ases de vuelo canadienses como William George Barker y Billy Bishop , ayudaron a darle a la nación un nuevo sentido de identidad, cosa que antes Canadá no tenía. La Oficina de Guerra en 1922 reportó aproximadamente 67,000 muertos y 173,000 heridos durante la guerra. Esto excluye las muertes de civiles en incidentes de guerra como la Explosión de Halifax . Las tropas canadienses estuvieron bajo mando británico todo el tiempo y formadas por voluntarios hasta 1917 en que se pusieron bajo mando canadiense y se empezó a llamar a filas, lo que motivó protestas en especial entre los francocanadienses, eso motivó disturbios en Quebec que se saldaron con cuatro muertos cuando las tropas abrieron fuego. Y fue allí cuando Canadá encontró un verdadero problema en él, independientemente de la cruel guerra. La terrible guerra hizo que Canadá comenzara a quererse un poco más, a tener más sentimientos de sí mismo (nacionalismo) y pronto, no le gustó demasiado estar siempre bajo el mando inglés y que le conocieran como "el sirviente de Inglaterra" o "el chico hermano del hijo de Inglaterra", él era Canadá, ¡Canadá! y aunque en la guerra siguió con lo que debía hacer, las cosas tomarían forma después de la guerra.

Además, por la crueldad y bizarra guerra, un gran sentimiento en contra de estar allí surgió en él, sobre todo en su parte francófona. Una parte de él, entre el sufrimiento de la guerra industrial, se preguntó porque tenía que ir a morir a una guerra de la cuál nada tenía que ver, solo por ordenes de Inglaterra, su tutor. No tenía ningún beneficio en ir y sin embargo, por ser parte del imperio británico, debía. Eso no le gustó nada, pero no dijo nada tampoco. Y aunque no lo mostró al mundo, por dentro Canadá estaba muy abatido.

-Crisis de conscripción de 1917: esta fue una crisis política y militar en Canadá durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Después de la Batalla del Somme, Canadá tenía una necesidad urgente de completar su entrega de soldados; sin embargo, hubo muy pocos voluntarios para reemplazarlos. La iniciativa de reclutamiento en Quebec falló, y Canadá contactó con su única opción no deseada: un servicio militar obligatorio.

Casi todos los canadienses franceses lucharon en un servicio militar obligatorio: sentían que no tenían lealtad especial ni Inglaterra ni a Francia. Dirigidos por Henri Bourassa, sintieron su única lealtad a Quebec, lo que hizo que la dualidad de Canadá latiera en su corazón una vez más, aunque intentara reprimirla. Los canadienses anglosajones generalmente apoyaban el esfuerzo de guerra cuando sentían vínculos más fuertes con el Imperio británico. La crisis de la Conspiración de 1917 condujo a una considerable vacante en líneas lineales entre hablantes de inglés y hablantes de francés.

Después de visitar el Reino Unido para una reunión de los primeros ministros de mayo de 1917, Borden anunció que pondría en marcha la Ley Militservan 29 de agosto de 1917. La ley fue aprobada, permitiendo que los hombres del gobierno fueran a la guerra si el primer ministro consideraba que es era necesario. Todo esto hizo que Canadá luchara en la guerra con más angustia y dolor propio que por la guerra en sí. Devuelta confundido por su lealtad y molesto socialmente, Canadá en esos días pensó seriamente que haría después de la guerra. La infelicidad de Canadá, con todo esto se agravó, y ni conocer a otras naciones por primera vez, ni ver el mundo como nunca antes, pudo consolar su dolor interno.

Entre su mala condición interno y en sima teniendo que estar en una guerra ajena completamente desencantado, su hermano se unió a la guerra en 1917, cuando ya casi nadie quería guerrear más. Al verlo sobrevolar los cielos para "salvarlos a todos" le hizo ver a Canadá que su hermano no era tan idiota ni bueno como decía ser: había esperado el momento perfecto para atacar, sin siquiera hacer mucho ya que la guerra estaba acabada. Como a todos, esto a Canadá le molestó de sobremanera.

El 18 de agosto de 1918 tropas canadienses y australianas se abrieron paso entre las líneas alemanas cerca de Amiens, obligando a los soldados alemanes a retroceder hasta Mons donde el 11 de noviembre de 1918 se rendiría el ejército de Alemania terminando con la Primera Guerra Mundial. Durante la guerra Canadá también contribuyó con 30 000 mulas y caballos a la Caballería aliada, un total de 556 barcos mercantes salieron del puerto de Halifax (Nueva Escocia) rumbo a Gran Bretaña y Canadá gastó 1670 millones de dólares.

A Canadá poco y nada le importó lo que les hicieran a los vencedores en el Tratado de Versalles, Canadá solo pensaba en sí mismo y su difuso futuro, y al tener la oportunidad, enfrentó a su hermano por la jugada que había hecho. Al hacerlo, supo en ese momento que su hermano era más poderoso de lo que creía, y pronto lo vio con otros ojos.

-Entre Guerras, Estatuto de Westminster y la Gran Depresión:

Como resultado de su contribución a la victoria de los Aliados en la Primera Guerra Mundial, Canadá se volvió más asertivo y menos respetuoso con la autoridad británica. Convencido de que Canadá había demostrado su valía en los campos de batalla de Europa, el primer ministro Sir Robert Borden exigió que tuviera un asiento separado en la Conferencia de Paz de París en 1919. Esto fue inicialmente rechazado no solo por Inglaterra, sino también por Estados Unidos, que vio tal una delegación como un voto británico adicional. Borden respondió señalando que, dado que Canadá había perdido casi 60,000 hombres, una proporción mucho mayor de sus hombres, su derecho a la igualdad de condición como nación había sido consagrado en el campo de batalla, con esta petición, Inglaterra pronto atisbó lo que debería hacer, aunque no quisiera. El Primer ministro británico David Lloyd George finalmente cedió y convenció a los reacios estadounidenses de aceptar la presencia de delegaciones de Canadá, India , Australia, Terranova , Nueva Zelanda y Sudáfrica. Estos también recibieron sus propios asientos en la ya extinta Liga de las Naciones. Canadá no solicitó reparaciones ni mandatos. Solo jugó un papel modesto en París, pero el simple hecho de tener un asiento era una cuestión de orgullo.

Los años 20 fueron unos tiempos prósperos para Canadá, quién se sentía optimista ya que comenzó a sugerirle a Inglaterra su autonomía completa de él. Inglaterra era inteligente, y Canadá también lo era, y ya era tarde para desligarse completamente de Inglaterra: pronto surgió el Estatuto de Westminster. En este estatuto, Canadá, como Australia, Nueva Zelanda y otras naciones obtenían su autonomía completa, pero seguían bajo el manto de Inglaterra, lo que fácilmente significaba, que aunque fueran totalmente independientes seguirían el patrón de políticas de Inglaterra, si Inglaterra decía algo lo harían, y de manera no visible, cumplirían su papel como estados obedientes a Inglaterra, el imperio que se volvió invisible pero que nunca dejó de serlo. Canadá aceptó eso, aceptó ser autónomo aunque nunca salir de la órbita de Inglaterra, eso era todo lo que quería, y cuando lo obtuvo, Canadá sonrió para sí mismo.

El Parlamento británico aprobó el Estatuto de Westminster en 1931 que reconocía a Canadá como estado satélite del Reino Unido así como los otros reinos de la Commonwealth . Esto supuso un paso crucial en el desarrollo de Canadá como un estado separado ya que proporcionó una autonomía legislativa casi completa del Parlamento del Reino Unido, aunque siguiera bajo él. Y aunque Canadá por fin obtuvo lo que quiso, los días negros llegarían de vuelta.

-Gran Depresión en Canadá:

Canadá fue duramente golpeado por la Gran Depresión mundial que comenzó en 1929. Entre 1929 y 1933, el producto nacional bruto cayó un 40% (comparado con el 37% en los Estados Unidos). El desempleo alcanzó el 27% en la profundidad de la Depresión en 1933. Muchos negocios cerraron, ya que las ganancias corporativas de $ 396 millones en 1929 se convirtieron en pérdidas de $ 98 millones en 1933. Las exportaciones canadienses se redujeron en un 50% de 1929 a 1933.

El desempleo urbano en todo el país fue del 19%. Los agricultores que se quedaron en sus granjas no se consideraron desempleados. En 1933, el 30% de la fuerza de trabajo estaba sin trabajo, y una quinta parte de la población dependía de la asistencia del gobierno. Los salarios cayeron al igual que los precios. El peor golpe fueron las áreas dependientes de las industrias primarias, como la agricultura, la minería y la explotación forestal, a medida que los precios caían y había pocos empleos alternativos. La mayoría de las familias tenían pérdidas moderadas y pocas dificultades, aunque también se volvieron pesimistas y sus deudas se volvieron más pesadas a medida que caían los precios. Algunas familias vieron la mayoría o la totalidad de sus bienes desaparecer, y sufrieron severamente.

En 1930, en la primera etapa de la larga depresión, el primer ministro Mackenzie King creyó que la crisis era un cambio temporal en el ciclo económico y que la economía pronto se recuperaría sin la intervención del gobierno. Se negó a proporcionar ayuda por desempleo o ayuda federal a las provincias, diciendo que si los gobiernos provinciales conservadores exigían dólares federales, no les daría "una moneda de cinco centavos". Su contundente broma se usó para derrotar a los liberales en las elecciones de 1930 . El problema principal era el rápido deterioro de la economía y si el primer ministro estaba fuera de contacto con las dificultades de la gente común. El ganador de las elecciones de 1930 fue Bennett y los conservadores por obvias razones (los conservadores siempre tienen más fuerza durante las etapas de crisis). Bennett había prometido aranceles altos y gastos a gran escala, pero a medida que los déficits aumentaron, se volvió cauteloso y recortó drásticamente el gasto federal. El gobierno de Bennett se convirtió en un foco de descontento popular. Por ejemplo, los propietarios de automóviles ahorraron gasolina usando caballos para tirar de sus carros, dándoles el nombre de Bennett Buggies . El fracaso conservador para restaurar la prosperidad llevó al regreso de los liberales del rey Mackenzie en las elecciones de 1935 .

En 1935, los liberales usaron el lema "Rey o Caos" para ganar un derrumbamiento en las elecciones de 1935. Prometiendo un tratado comercial muy deseado con los Estados Unidos, el gobierno del Rey Mackenzie aprobó el Acuerdo de Comercio Recíproco de 1935. Marcó el punto de inflexión en las relaciones económicas entre Canadá y los Estados Unidos, revirtiendo la desastrosa guerra comercial de 1930-31, reduciendo los aranceles y produciendo un aumento dramático en el comercio, haciendo que tanto Canadá y su hermano se respaldaran codo a codo y, en medio de la miseria y el descontento, forjaran un lazo irrompible.

Lo peor de la Depresión había pasado en 1935, cuando Ottawa lanzó programas de ayuda como la Ley Nacional de Vivienda y la Comisión Nacional de Empleo. En 1938, el Parlamento transformó el Bank of Canada de un privado entidad a una corporación de la corona.

Una respuesta política fue una política de inmigración altamente restrictiva y un aumento del nativismo.

Los tiempos fueron especialmente difíciles en el oeste de Canadá, donde no se produjo una recuperación total hasta que comenzó la Segunda Guerra Mundial en 1939. Una respuesta fue la creación de nuevos partidos políticos como el movimiento de Crédito Social y la Federación Cooperativa de la Commonwealth , así como protestas populares en la forma del Viaje a Ottawa.

En los tiempos "negros", como Canadá los llamó, él estuvo desesperado, enfermo e iracundo. Al principio culpó a su hermano de absolutamente todo, pero cuando encontraron apoyo el uno en el otro, Canadá se sintió reconfortado junto a su hermano. Al mismo tiempo, Canadá por primera vez sintió un profundo rencor en contra de Inglaterra, ya que este sabía de la venida de la crisis y se resguardó el mismo sin advertirle nada. Fue allí que Canadá supo que esa acción de parte de Inglaterra pudo haber sido porque estaba un poco resentido con el Estatuto de Westminster.

Crueles y miserables fueron esos días para todo el mundo, y muy triste y miserablemente enfermo se sintió Canadá cuando la caída del preció del trigo hizo más barato comprarlo a Argentina, Australia o la Unión Soviética en vez de a él, lo que lo llevó a una política aislacionista (economía interna).

A Canadá fue uno de los países que la Crisis del 30 más fuerte golpeó.

Pero pronto, Canadá encontraría su camino, y nuevamente, el mundo se agitaría como la última vez.

-Canadá en la Segunda Guerra Mundial:

Técnicamente, Canadá ya no servía a Inglaterra, por ello esperó un poco antes de declararle guerra a Alemania, ya que si lo hacía al mismo tiempo que Inglaterra el mundo vería la verdad: que seguía a sus órdenes.

Aún así, el radar de lealtad de Canadá fue virando de Inglaterra hacia su hermano, a quién Canadá realmente quería ayudar y servir. Canadá entró en la guerra por simples razones: seguiría los pasa de Inglaterra, y porque en esos momentos, las políticas de guerra le harían salir de la depresión. La participación de Canadá en la Segunda Guerra Mundial comenzó cuando Canadá declaró la guerra a la Alemania nazi el 10 de septiembre de 1939, retrasándola una semana después de que Inglaterra actuó para demostrar simbólicamente la "independencia". La guerra restauró la salud económica de Canadá y su autoconfianza (economías de guerra).

Durante la guerra, Canadá se vinculó más estrechamente con los Estados Unidos, más que nadie. Canadá fue el primero de los Aliados en comenzar en seguir las órdenes de Estados Unidos en vez de las de Inglaterra, apoyándolo como líder de los Aliados. Canadá se sentía más vinculado a Estados Unidos que a nadie, y siguió sus órdenes e indicaciones. Cuando Estados Unidos entró en la guerra para enfrentar a Japón, Estados Unidos fue a verse con su hermano. El estadounidense estaba molesto porque no podría ser él el que enfrentara y derrotara a Alemania, y allí, Canadá supo que su hermano envidiaba a Alemania fuertemente. Y aunque Estados Unidos estuviera orgulloso e tener como rival al leyendario Japón, le pidió a Canadá algo muy personal: que bombardeara a Alemania por él. Canadá escuchó la petición de su hermano y después de un rato le dijo: _**"Okay. I will go bombing Germany."***_ Y Estados Unidos le sonrió ante esto. Muchos de los bombardeos sobre ciudades alemanas fuero por parte de aviones canadienses.

Debido a que su hermano estaba luchando contra Japón, Canadá, intentado apoyar a su hermano llevó a cabo el internamiento japonés-canadiense.

-Internamiento japonés-canadiense: Después de que Estados Unidos fuera a la guerra contra Japón, los japoneses, en su mayoría en la provincia de Columbia Británica, comenzaron a ser perseguidos.

El 24 de febrero de 1942, se emitió una orden que autoriza el internamiento de personas de origen japonés desde la zona de 100 millas a lo largo de la costa. También se les prohibió trabajar en las industrias del transporte y las comunicaciones, tener cámaras, armas de fuego y radios. Algunos de los japoneses fueron transportados a la ciudad de Hastings Park , donde se mantuvieron en el territorio de la antigua exposición nacional durante varios meses. Luego fueron distribuidos en 10 campamentos. Al mismo tiempo, las familias a veces estaban divididas, pero eso a Canadá no le importaba.

Después de la guerra, a los japoneses se les prohibió vivir en Columbia Británica. Se les ofreció la deportación a Japón o el reasentamiento en otras partes de Canadá. Sin embargo, después de varios juicios en 1949, a los japoneses se les dio el derecho de vivir en todas partes del país.

Mucho tiempo después Canadá se disculpó por "el prejuicio racial, histeria de guerra y los errores de la dirección política," y el gobierno canadiense comenzó a pagar una indemnización. El monto del pago fue de 21 mil dólares por persona.

El 19 de agosto de 1942 tropas canadienses con apoyo de comandos británicos tomaron parte en la batalla de Dieppe. Canadá contribuyó con 300 bombarderos pesados a los bombardeos sobre Europa.

En abril de 1942 el gobierno federal organizó un referéndum para permitir el reclutamiento forzoso que fue aprobado pese a muchos votos en contra de los francocanadienses, uno de los que se opusieron al reclutamiento forzoso fue Pierre Elliott Trudeau que sería primer ministro del Canadá. Canadá volvió a molestarse y sentirse dividido por esto, aunque no como antes. Canadá tenía la mente más clara aunque eso no significara que todo estuviera bien con él.

Aún así, no fue preciso llevar a cabo el alistamiento forzoso hasta noviembre de 1944. Tropas canadienses tomaron parte en la invasión de Sicilia y tomaron parte en la invasión de Italia en septiembre de 1943, en donde Romano traicionó a los fascistas uniéndoos a los Aliados.

Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente significativo que hizo Canadá, fue ser uno de los partícipes del Día D (desembarco de Normandía).

Cuando sucedió, Canadá estaba junto a Francia e Inglaterra, y el corazón le latía a mil, era algo verdaderamente horrible y emocionante. Canadá desembarcó en Normandía junto con sus ambos padres, y definitivamente sería un día que recordaría para el resto de su vida.

Pronto, cuando la Unión Soviética entró y tomó Berlín, y cuando su hermano arrojó las Bombas Atómicas sobre Japón, Canadá supo que todo había terminado, y que pocos habían notado su participación.

Canadá intentó ser indiferente al desquiciado acto que cometió su hermano con Japón, porque si Canadá se ponía a pensar mucho, horribles verdades le destrozarían.

-Guerra Fría y Actualidad:

Cuando la guerra terminó, Canadá, junto con Inglaterra, fue uno de los primeros en aceptar a Estados Unidos como la nueva hegemonía del mundo y darle la contra a la Unión Soviética. Y aunque para muchos, incluido Inglaterra, la situación mundial fuera escalofriante, Canadá disfrutó el estar cerca y compartir con su hermano. En 1949 Canadá ingresó en la OTAN y lucho en la Guerra de Corea (1950-1953) bajo mandato de su hermano.

La guerra fría no parecía tan terrible para Canadá, ya que no le afectaba directamente, y fue así por mucho tiempo, hasta que llevó a la vida de los norteamericanos la Revolución Cubana. Canadá se preocupó y sorprendió cuando Cuba se alzó en el comunismo, y trató de consolar a su histérico hermano cuando esto sucedió. Cuando su hermano no pudo hacer nada contra ello, le encargó una tarea de gran importancia a Canadá: ser amigable con Cuba y espiarlo en secreto. Canadá se mostró reacio a hacerlo, pero tuvo que. Durante los años que siguieron, Canadá fingió amistad y amabilidad a con Cuba, y pasó mucho tiempo con él, espiándolo. La cosa se complicó muchísimo para Canadá cuando verdaderos sentimientos por el cubano comenzaron a surgir en él y lágrimas de culpabilidad surgieron cuando supo que Cuba lo había sabido desde el principio. Desde ese momento, dejó de fingir, aunque siguiera trabajando para su hermano.

Las cosas siguieron haciéndose complicadas para Canadá durante esos días cuando su dualidad interna llegó al extremo y el independentismo tuvo una gran fuerza en Quebec, su corazón. Los movimientos independentistas se hicieron pada vez más fuertes y pronto, Canadá no supo qué hacer. El independentismo en Quebec no había seguido de un día para el otro, era el resultado de la dualidad y confusión que Canadá había traído consigo desde que había sido adoptado por Inglaterra. Y ni con independentismo y momentos decisivos, Canadá pudo solucionar su problema de identidad, al contrario todo se agravó. El independentismo era un sentimiento que ardía en su corazón, que le hacía sentía como si algo en su pecho hiciera fuerza por salir, era horrible pero no podía calmar eso. Y nada se solucionó realmente, incluso cuando los movimientos independentistas fueron suprimidos, Canadá traería consigo la confusión y dilema toda su vida, hasta que todo cambiara, hasta que llegara el momento en que eso dejara de tener significada. Canadá esperaba eso con ansias, vivir con tensión en si mismo era insoportable.

Cuando la Guerra Fría terminó, Canadá no se sorprendió, sabía de lo que era capaz su hermano, lo recordaba, lo había visto el mismo en sus ojos.

Desde ese momento, y como había venido siendo costumbre, Canadá se convirtió en la mano derecha de Estados Unidos, independientemente de que también obedeciera a Inglaterra por la Commonwealth, aquella organización leales a Inglaterra.

En 2003, Canadá, junto con muchos otros, participó en la Invasión a Irak, junto a su hermano y vio con sus ojos el sufrimiento y crueldad que eso desató.

Canadá se había vuelto extremadamente unido a su hermano Estados Unidos, y a pesar de que siempre hubiera cierta rivalidad, Canadá bien sabía que se necesitaban, y que era verdad: él le amaba más que a nadie, aunque no quiera, era algo que no tenía remedio.

Canadá necesitaba y protegería a su hermano de lo que fuera. Aunque aquel amor y unión por su hermano tuviera un precio: ser confundido por él, ser pálido ante el mundo e invisible junto a su hermano. Canadá odiaba eso. Odiaba ser ignorado y más aún odiaba ser confundido con su hermano gemelo, pues muchos de los aspectos de su hermano no eran del agrado de Canadá, la mayoría de las cosas. Su hermano era irrespetuoso e ignorante, y eso Canadá poco lo toleraba. Y aún así Canadá siempre se preguntaba ¿Soy realmente distinto a él? No, para nada. Era igual. Igual de violento e invasivo, igual de todo, solo que no había podido desarrollarse por la situación y posición en la que siempre se encontró: ser el número dos, el ayudante discreto de Inglaterra. Aunque bien sabía Canadá que poco y nada tenían de diferentes él y su hermano.

Pronto Canadá se acercó a su hermano México cuando se creó el NAFTA, cosa que hizo que para mal o para bien de algunos, los tres hermanos norteamericanos estuvieran unidos.

En 2016 sucedió algo que alegró en el fondo a Canadá: las Primeras Naciones (nativos americanos) fueron reivindicadas en él. Canadá determinó que alrededor de 650 mil canadienses tienen que ser considerados nativos por las autoridades del país, lo que puso punto y final a una reclamación que se remonta al siglo XIX.

La decisión supone que las autoridades canadienses se verán obligadas a proporcionar determinados servicios a los métis (mestizos entre europeos y nativos) y nativos sin estatuto.

Las primeras naciones, como se les conoce a los pueblos originarios en Canadá, habían durante años por reivindicaciones y en exigencia del respeto a sus tradiciones ancestrales, y finalmente se dio un paso por ellos. Canadá estaba contento. El siempre había amado a los Metís, y él mismo era uno, y siempre había sentido una culpa interna por las Primeras Naciones, su pobre hermana nativa, quién lo había ayudado a sobrevivir cuando era un niño recién nacido.

Y así este Canadá, con una constante lucha interna sobre su identidad, con culpa por sus actos pasados hacia todos, y con un gran acercamiento a Estados Unidos, quién es la persona más cercana a él y a la que más ama, aunque tengo que vivir ignorado, desacreditado, algo que le hace hervir las venas y hace flaquear su cariño a su hermano.

En la actualidad, Canadá sigue con su hermano como más cercano aliado, y hace lo que él diga que debe hacer, aparte, Canadá es uno de los países con más empresas petrolíferas del mundo, lo cual es uno de sus grandes orgullos.

Aunque Canadá sabe que algún día no podrá más: no soportará más vivir combatido y en confusión, no soportará seguir jugando el mismo juego de siempre, y no sabe si podrá seguir sosteniendo su volátil relación con su hermano. Mientras recuerda todo, y se debate su identidad internamente, mientras piensa en su maltratada hermana nativa y en su amigo Cuba, Canadá espera el día en que todo se aclare o se termine.

* * *

 **Frases en francés:**

 **-Bueno hijo mío, hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

 **-Oh hijo mío, solo dios sabe cuando nos volveremos a ver.**

 **Frase en inglés:**

 **-Ok, iré a bombardear Alemania.**

 **Bueno aquí tuvieron a Canadá, se que a muchos les gusta este personajes por lo que creo que fue una buena elección. Además, tengo poco países americanos hechos hasta ahora, solo Estados Unidos, asique Canadá fue mi elección.**

 **Este capítulo es mi orgullo, creo que es el más corto que escribí hasta ahora.**

 **Quería decirle que este será el último capítulo que subiré en un tiempo, ya que mis vacaciones terminaron y ahora voy a comenzar a estudiar, por lo que mi tiempo se redujo drásticamente. No lo voy a abandonar, pero tal vez pasen meses hasta una nueva actualización. Además, quería dar las gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, eso un gran apoyo. ;) Y… ¿cuál capítulo les gustó más hasta ahora? ¿Debería cambiar el modo de escribir esto?**

 **Fuentes Bibliográficas: Wikipedia, documentales. Me gusta ver los documentales de una historiadora colombiana llamada Diana Uribe que es genial explicando historia. Se la recomiendo a cualquiera que le guste la historia. ;).**

 **Películas que vi para contextualizarme: El último de los Mohicanos;** **La grande séduction.**

 **Música que me inspiró: no conozco música canadiense, solo escuché el tema Canadian, Please.**

 **Bueno espero realmente que hayan disfrutado y ya lo saben, tardaré bastante hasta traerles otros capítulos.**


End file.
